MR HORRIBLE by algonquinrt in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Eles se encontram em uma galeria, eles são de dois mundos diferentes. Observe enquanto eles aprendem... oh, quem eu estou enganando aqui? Eles se encontram. Eles são opostos. Eles se atraem.
1. Há um banco

**MR. HORRIBLE**

**Autora: algonquinrt **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1760513/ algonquinrt )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão & Illem Assumpção

**Beta: **Mônica M. Kurkiewicz

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Humor/Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Mr Horrible **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4953962/ 1/ bMr_b_bHorrible_b )

**Sinopse: **Eles se encontram em uma galeria, eles são de dois mundos diferentes. Observe enquanto eles aprendem... oh, quem eu estou enganando aqui? Eles se encontram. Eles são opostos. Eles se atraem. Classificação M para palavras obscenas e cenas diversas de lemons e oranges.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à Algie._

_**N**__**ota da Autora**__: Todas as coisas Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Todo o resto, desde os sutiãs acolchoados da Vicky até a fita adesiva, pertence a mim._

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 - Há um Banco**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Aquele filho da puta me deixou. Largada.

A parte agradável de se ter um melhor amigo gay significa que você sempre tem alguém que é honesto com você sobre o que você está vestindo e se o seu novo penteado parece uma merda. Ah, e poder abraçar sem ter que distribuir favores sexuais. A parte ruim, porém, significa que, se um menino bonito vem valsando através do museu, as probabilidades são de que ele vai sumir sem sequer te pedir fodidamente licença para ir embora.

Eu não tenho dinheiro.

Se ele tinha que me deixar para perseguir um rabo, o mínimo que ele poderia ter feito era dar-me o dinheiro do ônibus. Ou algo assim. Agora eu estou presa aqui. Meu celular está morto de novo, vítima de um proprietário que é muito preguiçoso/esquecido/estúpido (escolha um) para carregá-lo. Em outro tempo, não estavam lá os orelhões? As pessoas não utilizam moedas neles? Eu provavelmente poderia pegar algumas moedas e ligar para Alice assim, mas os orelhões parecem ter sido extintos.

Eu estou presa. E eu juro que desta vez eu vou matá-lo.

Se eu tivesse alguma sorte, James ficaria satisfeito com um boquete rapidinho e então se lembraria que eu estava aqui, presa e ele voltaria pra mim. Claro, eu sei que não tenho sorte, que é o porquê eu estava em uma porra de uma galeria de arte num sábado à tarde com James em primeiro lugar, em vez de ficar deitada, ou ir ao cinema, ou ter um dia todo de maratona de sexo (sexotona? fodatona? orgasmotona? Orgasmotona. Eu gosto dessa idéia.) sozinha.

Eu não irei ajudá-lo esta noite.

Por Deus, se James voltasse e esperasse que eu fosse ajudá-lo a se vestir para o seu fodidamente estúpido show de drag mais tarde, eu meteria meu pé em sua bunda. E isso pode ser _depois_ de eu ajudá-lo com sua dobra***** apenas para acrescentar um desconforto extra. Espantosamente má. Eu não _vou_ ajudá-lo esta noite. Ele pode fazer seu próprio show maldito sem eu o ajudando com seus cílios, ou penteando suas perucas, ou depilando a porra das suas sobrancelhas. Eu vou tirar uma folga de todas as insinuações, fofocas e rainhas do drama e do maldito sutiã de enchimento. Ugh. E se James me fizer emprestar o meu sutiã mais uma vez porque ele esqueceu o dele para o show, eu vou matá-lo. Eu não me importo se o clube é todo de homens gays e turistas heterossexuais que não se importam com os meus peitos. Eu me recuso. Eu pago um bom dinheiro por todo o enchimento que eu posso comprar. Ele pode comprar o dele.

_*__Dobra (tuck)__: __quando um homem faz uma dobra, ele "dobra" o seu pênis e testículos para trás através de suas pernas, o que engloba parecer com os genitais do sexo feminino._

E quem na Terra usa Victoria Secretion como um nome de drag, de qualquer forma? Tão sem classe. Ele precisa mudar essa merda se ele quiser gorjetas melhores. E para fazer aquele desfile. Eu sei que ele vai me pedir para vesti-lo.

Eu estou recusando. Eu estou farta desta merda. Estou cansada de ser sua amiga solteira. Eu só quero uma vida.

Fui para as portas da frente, estatelando-me no banco que eu esperava que realmente fosse um banco, e não mais uma peça de arte que eu não deveria tocar, e abri minha bolsa/lancheira. Há um maldito motivo muito bom para transportar uma lancheira de Star Wars como uma bolsa: você pode trazer um sanduíche nela para aqueles momentos em que a porra do seu melhor amigo gay te abandona na galeria de arte para transar. Sou sempre preparada assim. Na verdade, talvez eu simplesmente deixe as coisas para trás e eu odeio ficar com fome. Pena que eu não trouxe um Snickers***** aqui, ou algo assim.

_*__Snickers__: é uma barra de chocolate feita pela Mars Incorporated. Consiste em torrone (nougat) de manteiga de amendoim coberto com amendoins e caramelo com chocolate ao leite. Snickers é o c__hocolate mais vendido de todos os tempos e possui vendas globais na marca de US$2 bilhões. É vendido em mais de 35 países ao redor do mundo e consumido todo mês, em média, por 45% dos americanos._

Eu concluí com um pequeno sorriso feliz pouco antes de eu comer, esfregando minha bunda por toda a arte/banco antes de cravar no fabuloso sanduíche-de-queijo-de-cabra-couve-vinagre-balsâmico-cebola-cenoura (uh, não admira que eu não transo comendo isso?). É melhor o fodedor estar de volta antes que seja a hora da sobremesa porque eu não empacotei, de fato, a porra de uma barra de chocolate. E eu estou funcionando com pouca cafeína.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Ela é a única coisa que noto em toda a maldita galeria. Quando eu cheguei lá, ela estava com um homem alto, bonito usando seu cabelo loiro em um rabo de cavalo grosso. Parecia que ele pertencia a uma galeria: um artista. Eu pareço um menino de fraternidade de ressaca saindo para um dia de cultura, e ainda não tenho idéia de por que minha mãe me arrastou para esta exposição. Isto é O'Keeffe*****, tudo parece com um pênis ou uma vagina. Fale sobre um subentendido óbvio de Freud.

_*__Georgia Totto O'Keeffe__ (Sun Prairie, Wisconsin, 15/11/1887 – Santa Fé, Novo México, 06/03/1986): foi uma pintora americana.__ Estudou pintura no Art Institut de Chicago e mais tarde na Universidade de Columbia, em Nova York, e os seus desenhos a carvão intrigaram o público e a crítica quando foram exibidos em 1915, a artista tinha apenas 28 anos. Na pintura, ficou conhecida pelas representações de coloridas flores em tamanho gigante, e também pelas paisagens que retratam o oeste americano, bem como os arranha-céus de Nova York nos finais do século XIX. Foi uma das primeiras artistas a alcançar sucesso no meio da pintura norte-americana, conseguindo, mesmo assim, afastar-se das influências da pintura européia do início do século XX, entre elas o surrealismo. O seu trabalho é um misto de arte abstrata, irreal e onírica, e arte figurativa, representativa, com uma marca muito pessoal e emotiva que a artista imprimiu nas obras, deixando transparecer o significado que atribuía aos objetos. __Uma imagem como exemplo: __http: / mocoloco. com/ art/ archives/ black_ iris_ jun_ __ (retirar os espaços)._

A maioria das pessoas vagando na galeria está vestida como a minha mãe: calças compridas e blusas conservadoras, ou vestidos, e calça e camisa de botões para os homens. É fodidamente vergonhoso que a arte neste país seja reduzida a uma cena deve-ser-vista para a classe rica e ociosa e a média superior que deseja ser a rica e ociosa. É fodidamente embaraçoso ter seu sobrenome em cima de uma daquelas paredes, como alguma respeitosa Estrela-de-Prata-na-Sua-Testa-em-Homenagem-por-Nos-Dar-Dinheiro. A menina muito seguramente não tem os pais com seus nomes na parede.

Ela está aqui com o homem de rabo de cavalo e ainda assim ela não está. A maioria das pessoas atravessa a galeria como a minha mãe e eu fazemos: um caminhar lento e constante, não parando muito tempo, ou apressando-se passando muito rápido em qualquer única peça de arte. Imagino que se existe um deus em qualquer lugar, ele ou ela, pensa que somos fodidamente parecidos com formigas em uma fazenda de formigas, na nossa linha única mantendo o mesmo ritmo. Então você a vê, cruzando toda a galeria, batendo dentro e fora da linha e destruindo o padrão de tráfego.

Surpreende-me que Muffy, ou Janet, ou Hildegard não tenham chamado a segurança para escoltá-la para fora.

Ela passa pelas flores da vagina como se elas não estivessem lá, mas cria este tipo de perturbação no tráfego em uma das pinturas do deserto que a linha de formigas redireciona ao redor dela. Os patronos das artes pulam toda a pintura porque uma menina boba teria arruinado a dinâmica da linha sempre-caminhando. Eu sufoco uma risada quando penso naquele filme da Pixar com as formigas, onde elas começam a gritar quando aparece uma lacuna na linha. Minha mãe deu uma cotovelada em mim e aquele olhar "cale a boca em público". Revirei os olhos, mas continuei fingindo ser um inseto apreciador da arte.

Depois de um tempo, eu percebi que ela ainda está esvoaçando para frente e para trás através da porra da galeria com as formigas, mas o homem de rabo de cavalo está longe de ser visto. Não tenho certeza que ela percebeu no início, tão presa na arte que ela se encontrava olhando, mas posso dizer quando ela percebeu que ele também não estava lá, ou não retornou como o esperado. Seus braços cruzaram na frente do peito e suas sobrancelhas franziram juntas, e seus dentes morderam o lábio inferior tão forte que eu meio que esperei que começassem a sangrar por todo o lugar. Até ela cruzar os braços eu não percebi que ela não estava sequer carregando uma bolsa. Em vez disso, ela está carregando a porra de uma lancheira de Star Wars. Ela existe? Pessoas vendem essa merda no eBay para colecionadores colocarem nas prateleiras e limparem o pó regularmente, e ela está usando-a como uma bolsa.

Ela deve ter chegado a alguma decisão porque eu a vi bufar de raiva e então seguir em direção à saída, a lancheira balançando ao seu lado. É neste exato momento, quando vejo as portas interiores de vidro deslizando atrás dela, que eu chego à minha decisão. Abandonei as formigas - e minha mãe - e a segui.

# # #

Ela não foi muito longe. Vejo-a sentada em um banco doado por algum outro patrono que queria seu nome em uma placa em um banco ao invés de uma placa na parede. Ela está fazendo o mais estranho tipo de dança que eu já vi, balançando sua bunda por todo o banco como se estivesse polindo-o para a galeria. Ela coloca sua lancheira/bolsa ao lado e a abre, e vejo que ela estende a mão para um telefone celular para ligar para o amigo de rabo de cavalo, mas ela não liga. Não, ela pega o filhodaputa de um _sanduíche_ e começa a comê-lo. Um sanduíche. Em uma lancheira de metal. Na galeria.

Não existe nenhuma maneira de que eu fosse capaz de segurar, então eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e dei risada pra caramba, o som ecoou pelos prédios de tijolos ao redor da galeria. Eu provavelmente deveria me importar que ela pudesse me ouvir, mas eu realmente não me importei. Eu tinha que falar com ela.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Merda. Fodeu.

Eu o vi lá dentro há alguns minutos, numa única pausa do desfile quase uniforme das pessoas idosas ricas, ricas de meia-idade e das apenas puramente ricas olhando para as grandes flores de merda.

Ele parecia entediado.

Eu poderia dizer imediatamente que ele estava lá com a mamãe, seguindo-a, muito acostumado a ser um cordeiro para romper com as ovelhas, não importa quão alto sua vestimenta moderna gritava que ele queria ser diferente. Eu meio que queria dizer a ele que ele poderia se vestir como o resto deles e realmente ser diferente como todos na forma como olhamos as coisas, e não em como você se veste, mas eu não estava inteiramente certa de que ele seria receptivo a isto, vendo como ele estava com tanto medo da mamãe, ele nem sequer mudaria o seu ritmo na linha. Eu poderia dizer, olhando para ele quando eu não estava olhando para uma pintura, quando ele gostava de alguma coisa porque os olhos dele se iluminavam. E quando ele estava entediado, ele meio que mexia a ponta do seu nariz como se ele fosse a Samantha em A Feiticeira (_**N.B:** Adorava essa série *.*_) e se esforçava para não mexer o nariz e desejar que todos esses filhos da puta metidos se afastassem para que ele pudesse mover-se diretamente passando por eles.

Ainda assim, ele estava aqui agora, e eu sabia que o seu lugar na Bataan Death March***** de apreciação da artenão poderia ter chegado ao fim da exibição, então eu teria que dar-lhe crédito por tentar. Eu sei que ele pode me ver olhando para ele, mas ele está com muito medo de apenas vir e dizer olá e talvez esfregar sua bunda por toda esta arte/banco. Talvez seja o nome de sua avó na placa atrás de mim. Merda, isso seria engraçado, e quase vale ser deixada para trás hoje.

_* __Bataan Death March__: Marcha da Morte de Bataan é o nome como ficou conhecido um dos maiores crimes de guerra da 2ª Guerra Mundial, ocorrido no início da Guerra do Pacífico, contra prisioneiros norte-americanos e filipinos derrotados pelas forças japonesas após a Batalha de Bataan, parte da Batalha das Filipinas, ocorrida entre dezembro de 1941 e abril de 1942. Maiores detalhes em: http: / pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Marcha_ da_ Morte_ de_ Bataan (retirar os espaços)._

Eu decidi dar a ele uma pausa hoje. Talvez saindo aqui fora seja seu pequeno primeiro passo de bebê e ele tem medo de passear pela sala porque ele não quer acabar com sua bunda.

"Ei, Garoto Rico! Você gosta de queijo de cabra?"

Ele parece confuso. _Jesus __Cristo fazendo a dancinha__*****_, como se houvesse alguém mais com idade inferior a cinqüenta anos por aqui? Apenas eu, ele - bem, James estava fora, com toda certeza, fodendo a boca de algum rapaz bonito agora – portanto, só eu e ele. Ele e eu. Merda, eu nem sequer me lembro. Apenas dois jovens. O que eu estava dizendo?

_*__Jesus Tapdancing Christ__: que é utilizada quando alguém __está extremamente surpreso ou extremamente raivoso, ou quando alguém está fodidamente frustrado. E sendo__ uma alusão ao vídeo: http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=WLKk00OYKhU (retirem os espaços), sendo assim utilizado para algo inesperado ou inacreditável._

Oh, certo. Estou convidando-o a partilhar o meu sanduíche e ele está quase aqui agora.

"O que você perguntou?"

"Eu perguntei se você gostava de queijo de cabra. Estou disposta a compartilhar meu fodidamente fantabuloso***** sanduíche com você com uma condição".

_*__Fantabuloso__: fantástico + fabuloso!_

"Uma condição?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim e um tipo de sorriso usando mais um lado da boca do que o outro. Quão fodidamente fofinho é isso?

"Bem, duas condições combinadas. Uma delas é que você pode me ajudar a conseguir uma barra de Snickers. Podemos dividi-lo, mas eu realmente não empacotei qualquer sobremesa hoje".

"Eu posso arrumar uma barra de doce, eu acho. Qual é a outra condição?"

"Garoto Rico, alôôôôôu? Não apenas qualquer barra de doce. Um Snickers. Embalado com amendoim e besteiras. Eu poderia permitir que você me arranjasse um Snickers de Amêndoa, que todos sabemos ser realmente apenas uma barra de Mars, mas elas _dizem_ Snickers".

"Snickers então." Ele concordou. "Qual é a outra condição?"

"Preciso de uma maneira para chegar em casa. Você pode me emprestar um celular ou chamar o seu motorista para mim porque eu _sei_ que você tem um ou o que quer que seja. Eu só não quero ficar aqui todo o maldito dia".

"Você tem planos?"

Oh meu deus do caralho, ele é tão adorável. Eu tenho planos? Sim, tenho planos. Tenho planos de tirar uma porra de uma soneca e talvez ler algumas páginas de Chaucer***** porque eu _vou_ terminar essa merda um dia destes. Eu ainda me sinto culpada por trapacear e ler aquelas estúpidas notas rapidinhas no ano de caloura.

* _Geoffrey Chaucer__ (1343-1400): escritor, filósofo, cortesão e diplomata inglês. Embora tenha escrito muitas obras, é mais lembrado pela sua obra narrativa inacabada, "Os Cantos da Cantuária" (The Canterbury Tales", em inglês), uma das mais importantes da literatura inglesa medieval. Às vezes chamado de pai da literatura inglesa, é atribuído a ele o fato de ter sido o primeiro autor a demonstrar a legitimidade artística do inglês nativo, em vez do francês ou do latim._

"Hmm." Eu respondo. "Eu não tenho certeza. Você tem planos?"

Ele não está respondendo, mas em vez disso, vira e volta para a galeria. Reviro os olhos e balanço a cabeça. Nunca falha. Ele poderia ter, pelo menos, me deixado usar seu telefone para ligar para Alice por uma carona. Eu não sou aquela porra estranha, sou?

Eu olho para baixo. Ok, talvez as bainhas das minhas calças jeans sejam um pouco feias. Não é minha culpa que eu tenho pernas curtas e elas arrastam no maldito chão. Meus All Stars estão um pouco sujos, mas, novamente, não por minha culpa. É totalmente foda tentar lembrar-se de trazer um par de tênis para a porra da lavanderia para lavá-los. Minha camiseta, pela primeira vez, não tem nada de vulgar ou "desagradável" sobre ela. Merda. É uma camisa de Kafka*****. De Praga. Isso é cultura, não é? A porra de _Kafka_, pessoal. E o meu moletom com bolsos está lavado. Eu simplesmente lavei as roupas na noite passada. Parece boa e cheira bem. Merda, até mesmo meu cabelo está genericamente bonito este mês. Está legal, liso com uma cor vinho. Eu não fiz luzes, ou tingi-o com listras pretas ou qualquer coisa.

_* __Franz Kafka __(Praga, 03/07/1883 – Klosterneuburg, 03/06/1924): foi um dos maiores escritores de ficção da língua alemã do século XX. Nasceu numa família de classe média judia em Praga, Áustria-Hungria (atual República Tcheca). O corpo de suas obras escritas - a maioria incompleta e publicadas postumamente - destaca-se entre as mais influentes da literatura ocidental. Seu estilo literário presente em obras como a novela "A Metamorfose" (1915) e romances incluindo "O Processo" (1925) e "O Castelo" (1926) retratam indivíduos preocupados em um pesadelo de um mundo impessoal e burocrático._

Oh, porra. James ainda não voltou. O Garoto Rico desapareceu. E eu estou entediada. Se o meu telefone funcionasse, pelo menos eu poderia ter ficado online, ou ouvido música. Qual é, eu não tenho nada para fazer. E o meu cochilo não vai ficar fodido se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu volto para dentro, pergunto para minha mãe se ela se importa se eu deixá-la com sua amiga Mindy, ou Jill, ou qual-a-porra-de-sempre e faço meu caminho de volta para fora para vê-la, a Garota Louca do Sanduíche, dormindo no banco. Ela colocou os braços ao redor da sua lancheira e está usando como travesseiro e tirando uma soneca. Eu seriamente fiquei longe por tanto tempo? A conversa foi tão curta, minha mãe não tinha sequer se preocupado em perguntar-me onde eu estava indo.

Ela está babando um pouco em sua manga e eu estou me perguntando se eu a acordo, ou se simplesmente sento ao lado dela. Não consigo imaginar estar tão malditamente cansado para dormir em um banco na frente de uma galeria, mas não tenho idéia de quais são suas circunstâncias. Ainda assim, ela mencionou doce e uma carona, não pode estar cansada, então estou saindo do limbo e acho que a comida e o transporte são as maiores prioridades. Ela disse que tinha queijo de cabra, por isso duvido que ela esteja passando fome ou desabrigada. Mesmo que ela pareça que está. Mas como eu a acordo se eu nem mesmo sei o nome dela?

Eu debato várias maneiras para acordá-la, começando com "Ei, você!" e terminando com apenas virando-a de costas e fodendo-a no banco, mas eu tenho certeza que esta garota me daria um chute nas bolas se ela sequer soubesse que eu tinha pensado isso, muito menos tentado isso. Decido sobre a tentativa, mas verdadeira, de chacoalhar o braço, e ela responde resmungando em seu sono e dando um tapa em minha mão. Eu ri e sacudi-a um pouco mais forte, e ela finalmente rola para o seu lado, protegendo os olhos com a mão enquanto olha para mim.

"Oh. Hey, Garoto Rico. Você está de volta".

Aparentemente, ela pensou que eu a tinha abandonado.

"Sim, eu apenas tive que deixar minha mãe nas mãos capazes de suas amigas para o almoço. Eu posso levá-la para onde quer que você precise ir?"

Então ela sorri, como se eu fosse o Príncipe Fodidamente Encantado aqui no meu cavalo branco para levá-la para fora para o pôr-do-sol sangrento, e ela se senta.

"Sim, certamente você pode. Vamos começar com a barra de Snickers e seguimos de lá. Você sente-se favorável sobre café em grandes quantidades?" Ela perguntou.

Eu levanto e ofereço minha mão a ela, um movimento galanteador que eu só havia visto em filmes e, certo como merda, nunca tentei fazer. Sinto-me extasiado quando ela aceita isso, e nós andamos para fora para o estúpido Volvo prata que meus pais compraram para mim por "razões de segurança". Tenho certeza que ela vai fazer comentários sarcásticos sobre isso e acho que estou ansioso por isso. E para ter o meu primeiro Snickers em só Deus sabe há quanto tempo, aparentemente com grandes quantidades de café.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ E então, mais uma tradução estreando, o que acharam? Eu morri de rir com esse cap., tive que parar em algumas partes de tanto que eu ria...  
_

_Algumas informaçõezinhas "básicas"... a **Illem **dividirá comigo a tradução dessa fic e finalmente consegui uma ótima beta, Mônica! Os caps. dessa fic são pequenos, mas ela é complicadinha de traduzir pq, como vc´s notaram, tem muitas gírias! _

_E, agora a notícia que fará com que vc´s queiram torcer meu pescoço... só voltarei a postar nessa fic depois de 13 de julho, isso mesmo, 13 de julho! Não me matem, mas é que tenho inúmeras fics pra traduzir e eu trabalho e meu tempo está meio corrido ultimamente, então pra que vc´s não percam os próximos caps., se gostarem, coloquem essa fic em alerta e saberão qdo chegar o próximo._

_Deixem reviews! Essa fic tem mais de 10 mil reviews em inglês, não custa nada deixar uma a cada cap. qdo vc ler, não vai cair seu dedo por isso e saberei o que vc´s estão achando da fic e da tradução..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Há sobremesa

**_Nota da Autora: _**_T__oda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Todo o resto, da torta Snicker até a horrível sincronização de lábios do ABBA pertencem a mim._

* * *

**Capítulo 2****– ****Há ****Sobremesa **

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

"Você. Dirige. Um Volvo."

Pelo menos ele tem a decência de parecer devidamente envergonhado com este carro. Merda, ele não pode sequer dirigir um híbrido e_ fingir _que se preocupa mais com o meio ambiente do que status de classe? Estou _tão_ perto de puxar um Che Guevara em sua bunda rica agora. Um fodido Volvo. Ele esperava que eu pegasse carona na porra de um _Volvo_.

"Meu pai comprou-o para mim." Foi sua única resposta.

"Bem, é claro que papai comprou para você, Garoto Rico. Eu arriscaria uma suposição que você nunca teve um emprego em sua vida. Mas você não poderia ter escolhido algo um pouco mais _plebeu_?"

"Eu não tive escolha."

"Garoto Rico! Cristo num pau pogo*****! Você _sempre_ tem uma escolha. Você poderia ter esperado um maldito ônibus passar."

_*No original "Stick Pogo". Nos EUA o "pau pogo" é um pula-pula de uma única pessoa, muito famoso entre as crianças, é raro uma que não tenha um. No Brasil o pau pogo não tem muita repercussão. Fotos e mais: http:/ todaoferta. uol. com. br/ comprar/ brinquedo- pula- pula- pogo- stick- p- entrega- pague- ao- receber- 55QYZSTSAZ#rmcl ; http:/ da. fabrica. vilabol. uol. com. br/ midia/ imagem/ foto_ pogo1. Jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Bem, você tem um carro?"

Merda, ele me pegou aqui. Eu tenho um carro. É um Buick Century 85 com vidros fumados, paredes brancas e uma pintura em dois tons (onde ele não está completamente enferrujado), que está atualmente apodrecendo no estacionamento da mercearia em frente ao meu apartamento. De vez em quando, Emmett vem e me ajuda a empurrá-lo para outro local para que eles não percebam e reboquem o meu precioso Carro de Funcionário da Máfia antes que eu possa me dar ao luxo de tê-lo consertado. Portanto, a resposta, Garoto Rico, é que sim, eu tenho um carro, mas ele não está exatamente funcionando. A menos que você seja um Fred Maldito Flintstone.

"Mais ou menos. Eu tento carona, ou usar o transporte público." Eu finalmente respondi. "Você sabe, salvar o meio ambiente e essas merdas."

Ele sorriu aquele maldito sorriso torto e sei que ele era para mim. A coisa trágica é que quando ele me dava aquele fodido sorriso, eu não conseguia sequer me achar me importando que ele é para mim.

"Veja, aqui está a coisa. Você quer um Snickers. E café. Para conseguir essas coisas, você precisa de mim. E do Volvo. Então, a escolha é sua. Eu acho que eu sempre posso simplesmente pagar sua tarifa do ônibus em vez disso."

Cristo em uma muleta, ele me pegou. Eu sei que eu estou fazendo todos os tipos de caretas do Mister maldito Magoo***** enquanto eu pesava minhas opções. Se qualquer um que eu conheço me _visse _nesta Ode à Ganância Móvel, eu perderia quantidades maciças de reputação. Por outro lado, se eu não entrasse, estaria de volta ao banco até que James saísse e se lembrasse que eu existo. Ou tomaria um ônibus ao lado de um cara que cheira a bunda e não lava as suas roupas. Eu não obtive uma boa olhada para o garoto bonito que saiu junto com James, então eu não tinha idéia de como bem-dotado ele poderia ser. Poderia ser um longo tempo antes que eu pudesse obter cafeína se o menino bonito não fosse uma embalagem. E se eu tivesse que esperar muito tempo, isso ficaria feio. Ainda mais feio do que tomar um ônibus ao lado de um cara com bunda-fedorenta.

*_Mister Magoo__: é um desenho animado criado pela United Productions of America no desenho Ragtime Bear. O personagem principal, Sr. Quincy Magoo, é um velhinho baixo, careca e com grave deficiência visual_ _que se envolve em situações cômicas e perigosas devido à sua pouca visão._

No final, o café bateu a reputação pra baixo todo o maldito tempo. Eu abri a porta com violência e entrei. O Garoto Rico sorriu e abriu sua porta e eu estou um pouco desapontada que ele não tentou puxar a maçaneta com aquela-polidez-de-nascença e abrir minha porta. Será que ele me imagina mordendo sua mão para afastá-la, ou ele não me vê tão digna? Porra, como isso me incomoda quando eu sei que estou fora do meu alcance usual. Como quando você compra um conjunto de talheres de prata? E ele tem garfos grandes e garfos pequenos? Eu estou toda tipo dançando Jazz sobre essa merda porque isso significa que posso ir antes de eu ter que lavar pratos. Quem diabos precisa de dois garfos para uma única refeição?

Aposto que o Garoto Rico precisa. Eu preciso mesmo dessa merda fora agora.

"Garoto Rico, você tem um nome? Eu não preciso da coisa inteira... só a merda antes de 'o Quarto' seria bom por mim."

Para seu crédito, ele riu.

"É Edward."

"Edward? Não Ed, ou Eddie, ou Ned, ou alguma coisa?" _(__**N/B:**__ Ned? Quem em santa consciência permitiria que seu nome de Edward virasse Ned? Ned é, simplesmente, horrível.)_

"Não. Apenas Edward."

"O terceiro ou o quarto?"

"O segundo, mais ou menos. Tenho o primeiro nome do meu pai, mas não o seu nome do meio. Então, tecnicamente, eu sou o primeiro."

"Isso não é ilegal entre a sua espécie?"

"Minha espécie?"

"Você sabe, a gente rica." Deus, eu poderia _ser_ mais ofensiva? Consiga isso ao mesmo tempo, garota. Ele é quente. Ele está lhe dando uma carona. Ele vai te comprar chocolates de lojas de conveniência.

"Você tem algo contra as pessoas com dinheiro?"

"Sim. Inveja." Ai. Eu fiz bem, certo? _(__**N/B:**__ Eu também tenho... rsrsrsrsrsrs)_

"Você parece muito amarga para alguém que está apenas com inveja."

Ele pode estar certo. Por que sou tão amarga? Não é como se a culpa fosse dele porque ele tem dinheiro. Ou minha culpa porque eu não tenho. A culpa é dele, porém, se ele segue o rebanho. O dinheiro é apenas um acompanhamento.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

É engraçado como nunca me senti autoconsciente sobre meu carro ou o dinheiro de minha família até agora. Claro, meu carro tem uma pequena vibração de um cidadão idoso, mas não é horrível. No entanto, aqui eu pego essa louca menina hippie na galeria e a próxima coisa que eu sei que é que eu sinto que eu quero afundar o fodedor em um lago e obter um movimento de um velho ônibus Volkswagen com cortinas de cordas-tingidas nas janelas.

Há algo de errado comigo.

Claro, eu tenho conhecimento disto desde que eu a segui para fora da galeria. Você pode dizer só de olhar para ela que ela vai odiar cada fodida coisa sobre mim. E ainda aqui estou eu, estranhamente compelido a mantê-la comigo e seguindo todas as últimas direções que ela sucedeu. Ela poderia muito bem ser Custer***** voltando dos mortos e me mandando para a batalha. Batalha contra a falta de cafeína e chocolate, mas, ainda assim, eu tenho essa sensação de que vou fodidamente morrer se eu ouvi-la, apesar disso eu já estou morto, então, o que isso importa?

_*__General George Armstrong Custer__ (1839-1876), general da União durante a Guerra Civil Americana._

Ela não foi muito longe quando ela me chamou de ovelha. Isso é o que eu sou. Seguindo as ordens, convenções, regras e orientações. Então, novamente, se eu tivesse qualquer tipo de capacidade de pensar por mim mesmo, eu não estaria aqui com ela no meu carro. Eu poderia ter dito não para a maldita exibição. Eu poderia ter dito não para essa encantadora garota louca em qualquer lugar. Talvez eu apenas siga a ordem que vem forte em mim.

"Você sabe," eu disse, "você não me disse seu nome. Eu vou tomar um palpite e assumir que seus pais são artistas e nomearam-na com algo como Arco-Íris ou Unidade da Lua, ou Pilot Inspektor*. Posso chamá-la de Pi?"

_*__Pilot Inspektor__ é o nome de um ator prodígio e ex-skatista, que desempenhou papéis em diversos filmes incríveis de Kevin Smith; também foi Earl Hickey em "My Name Is Earl", ou pode ser uma forma que os casais (pais) colocam nomes "absurdos" nos seus filhos, como o nome de Apple (=maçã) na filha de Gwyneth Paltrow._

Há! Eu a surpreendi. Tenho certeza que ela pensa que me irrita protestando contra as injustiças da hierarquia de classes. Acredite, ela está certa, embora eu não vá admitir isso. Ela me assusta um pouco. Está bem, ela me assusta muito fodidamente. Eu preciso ter a supremacia de qualquer maneira que eu possa aqui.

"Não, na verdade é Bella."

"Bella? Você é italiana?"

Que pergunta estúpida, eu sei, e ela está revirando seus olhos para mim.

"É a história mais idiota. Você nem sequer quer ouvi-la."

"Não é como se eu tivesse mais nada para fazer além de conduzi-la em busca de uma barra de chocolate Snickers, certo?"

"Minha mãe é tipo uma pessoa estranha. Certo. Ela é realmente uma pessoa estranha. Então, quando eu nasci, ela não poderia vir com um fodido nome. Quero dizer, quão difícil é isso? Você fica grávida até quando? Nove meses? Você não pode vir com um fodido nome de menina e um fodido nome de menino em nove meses?"

Eu estou tentando não rir, mas ela está realmente com uma lágrima agora.

"E então, eles me trazem para casa do hospital como Bebê Swan*****".

_*__Swan:__ também significa 'cisne'._

"Espere," eu tive que interromper. "Bebê Swan? Eles nomearam você conforme um pássaro?"

"Não, seu idiota fodido, eles não me deram um nome de um pássaro do caralho. Esse é o meu sobrenome. Swan. Bella Fodida Swan."

"Seu nome do meio é Fodida?" Neste ponto eu estava simplesmente gritando com ela, mas que inferno.

"Não. Jesus. Cale-se e deixe-me terminar a porra da história. Você é o único que disse que queria ouvir isso."

"Então, como eu ia dizendo, eles me trouxeram para casa como Bebê Fodida Swan. Sem nome. E depois, porque minha mãe é, novamente, uma pessoa estranha, eles decidiram chamar-me conforme uma atriz em algum filme excessivamente assustador que eles foram ver não muito tempo depois que eu nasci."

"Qual foi o filme?"

"O quê?"

"Qual o filme que eles foram ver?"

"Por que diabos importa que filme era? Eles não puderam se preocupar com um nome para mim por nove meses em que eu ainda _não tinha_ nascido, nem no primeiro mês que eu _realmente_ nasci e você quer saber que porra de filme era?"

"Bem, com certeza. Se fosse um filme realmente legal, o que é muito melhor do que ser algo realmente ruim, como, por exemplo, qualquer coisa com Pauly Shore* nele, certo?"

_*__Pauly Shore__: comediante cuja carreira disparou ao céu quando se tornou evidente para a MTV que os ruídos que escapavam eram o que faziam os adolescentes rirem mais durante a década de 90._

Parece que eu a surpreendi de novo porque ela estava rindo.

"Você sabe o que, Garoto Rico? Você está totalmente fodidamente certo. Ele era_ Blue Velvet_* e eu sou nomeada como Isabella Rosselini."

_*__Blue Velvet (Veludo Azul)__: é um filme de longa-metragem de 1986, do gênero suspense, com roteiro e realização de David Lynch e trilha sonora criada por Angelo Badalamenti. é originalmente o título de uma canção interpretada por Bobby Vinton e que está presente no filme e que serviu de inspiração para o título. É considerado um filme estranho, em que a grande frase é 'It´s a strange world' (É um mundo estranho)._

"Vê? David Lynch. Filme legal. Você deve ficar feliz por você ter um nome com esse tipo de história para vir junto dele."

Ela senta de volta em seu assento, um tipo engraçado de sorriso no rosto, como se eu tivesse lhe dado algo realmente muito legal para se pensar. Talvez eu não seja como uma ovelha, afinal.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu estou indo para trapacear um pouco com o Garoto Rico aqui. Há um restaurante fodidamente fenomenal com as sobremesas mais excelentes que você pode imaginar. Nós estamos indo para lá. Pensei sobre levá-lo para algum bar para tomar um café, mas este lugar tem potes de pressão* e sobremesas que lhe trarão ao orgasmo com a primeira garfada completa que você encher a sua boca humana e, bem, eu tenho certeza que ele pode pagar por isso. Ele está olhando um pouco surpreso quando ele finalmente puxa seu estúpido, brilhante Volvo para o estacionamento.

_*__Potes de pressão__, no original, "Press Pots": é difícil de explicar, mas é como uma pequena "máquina" de fazer café; o "coffe press pot" na tradução seria algo como "pote de café na pressão", ou "pote de fazer café com pressão". Quem prova esse café gosta muito, diz que não tem igual. Embora nos EUA esse café não seja tão barato, ele é muito consumido. __**Nota da Beta: **__Minha amiga (que vive em NY) falou que se houver oportunidade deve-se provar porque o sabor é incrível. Mais: http:/ www. Localsonlycoffee. com/ Bodum- Brazil- 8- Cup- French- Press- p/ bod1548- pl. htm ; http:/ ouiouioui. wordpress. com/ 2008/ 05/ 04/ cafe- a- moda- francesa/ (retirar os espaços)_

"Você queria vir aqui?"

"Sim. Você tem um problema com isso?"

Ele está sacudindo a cabeça, parecendo com todos os tipos de confusão.

"Eu pensei que você queria uma barra de chocolate Snickers?"

"Ah, paciência, jovem Padawan*****. Eu disse que tinha dito um Snickers. Eu não disse que tinha que ser no papel de embrulho, agora, eu disse? Veja, você vai fazer, e você vai aprender."

_*__Padawan__: são os aprendizes Jedi (em Star Wars), sendo treinados por um Mestre Jedi até serem graduados Cavaleiros Jedi. Um Mestre Jedi pode treinar apenas um Padawan por vez, nunca mais que isso. (Um Mestre ou Cavaleiro Jedi pode pegar um Padawan para ensinar, lembrando que Obi-wan foi graduado cavaleiro e simultaneamente o Conselho Jedi aceitou que ele treinasse Anakin Skywalker)._

Com isso, eu valsei para dentro e pressionei meu rosto no vidro. Há três gigantescas caixas de fodidas sobremesas aqui, cada uma mais tentadora que a outra. Eu quero escalar essa pessoa desprezível e fodidamente me banhar na decadência calórica, mas eu tenho que me contentar em apontar o que eu pretendo para pedir no segundo que alguém senta conosco e me traz um grande pote de pressão.

"Vê, Garoto Rico? Torta de Snickers, ali mesmo no cardápio. Leia isso e chore."

Mais uma vez, Edward tem senso de humor. Ele não fica chateado com tudo, apenas joga a cabeça para trás, rindo sua bunda fora, e diz à nossa garçonete que queremos duas fatias gigantescas antes mesmo de nós sentarmos. Tenho a bonita certeza de que Emily Post***** teria desaprovado esse tipo de merda - pedindo antes que você esteja sentado - mas o Garoto Rico parece muito bem quebrando todas as regras hoje. E, de repente, ele parece fodidamente mais quente para mim do que pareceu seguindo sua mamãe em volta da galeria.

_*__Emily Post__: a mulher que, literalmente, escreveu um livro sobre etiqueta. Também é usado como um antônimo para quem tem maus modos, ou não se preocupa com boas maneiras._

Eu espero até que eu me sento e a garçonete de fato tire seu pequeno caderninho de pedidos antes de eu acrescentar dois potes de pressão em nosso pedido, o Garoto Rico não teve a audácia de me perguntar em partilhar. Aparentemente, ele já descobriu que ele poderia perder um membro próximo de mim e o meu doce néctar dos deuses, e ele nem mesmo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Bom menino.

**~*~*~**_** Edward**_

Eu estou querendo saber se este era o seu plano o tempo todo, mas de alguma forma, eu duvido. Ela não parece muito uma planejadora em tudo, indo para uma galeria com um amigo que aparentemente a abandona com regularidade suficiente para que ela traga consigo um sanduíche e, todavia, não traz um telefone celular carregado ou o dinheiro para a passagem de ônibus. Isso é bizarro, visto que eu acho que eu tenha planejado - ou planejaram para mim – simplesmente cada segundo fodido da minha vida. Até hoje. Até eu segui-la para fora da galeria.

Ela não segue nenhuma das malditas regras que eu tenho seguido a minha vida toda e, ainda assim, as pessoas parecem estar felizes ao seu redor. A garçonete deveria ter ficado irritada além da crença que eu fiz nossos pedidos de sobremesas assim e, ainda assim, sua risada rápida e sorriso evasivo me tiraram da minha enorme gafe. Eu só queria sentar e ouvi-la falar, mesmo se ela na maioria das vezes falasse sobre o meu dinheiro. E algum show de drag.

"Então você quer vir dar uma olhada?"

Eu não tinha estado prestando atenção, obviamente.

"Olhar o quê?"

"O show de drag. Tanto quanto eu quero deixar James girando ao vento hoje por deixar-me, ele compartilha suas gorjetas comigo, e eu poderia usar o dinheiro. Para, você sabe, tarifas de ônibus e Snickers e merdas."

"Um show de drag? Corrida?"*

_*Ele confundiu show de Drag Queen com show de Drag Racing, que é uma forma de competição em que os veículos competem para ser o primeiro a cruzar a linha de chegada definida. (Isso explica a confusão dele)._

Ela começa a rir histericamente e eu ainda não tenho certeza do que eu disse de errado.

"Não, Garoto Rico. Show de drag como em drag queens. Eu ajudo James a trocar para sua identidade de super-herói."

Minha boca tinha de estar escancarada como um peixinho dourado do caralho.

"Drag queens? Como homens que se vestem como mulheres?" _(__**N.B.:**__ como se ele nunca tivesse ouvido falar... ou visto... skoaksoakskkk)_

"A grande coisa. Eles geralmente usam sincronia labial para trágicos hits de discoteca também."

"E você..."

"Eu ajudo James a ficar pronto. Ele faz sua própria dobra*, é claro, porque eu não estou brincando com essa merda. Só Deus sabe onde seus ramos e frutos******estiveram e eu precisaria de um fodido HAZMAT******* adaptado para me aproximar dele. Eu faço a merda da Garota Sexta-feira********... colocando cílios postiços, costeletas em um homossexual, empresto sutiã, corto tiras de fita adesiva para a dobra."

_*Dobra: quando um homem faz uma dobra, ele "dobra" o seu pênis e testículos para trás através de suas pernas, o que engloba parecer com os genitais do sexo feminino._

** _Gíria para pênis__. Twig (ramos) sendo o próprio pênis e os frutos (Berries) sendo os testículos._

_*** __HAZMAT:__ Uma abreviação das palavras material e perigoso._

_****__Garota Sexta-Feira__: é quando uma mulher/garota vai ajudar fazendo coisas tomando cuidado, uma mulher que "você" possa confiar quando você está necessitando de ajuda extra, uma mulher que "você" pode contar quando estiver sobrecarregado com tarefas próprias e a obrigação deve ser feita, uma mulher que faz a maioria do trabalho correndo (rápido) em um projeto, mas nunca tem crédito por isso._

Ela não está me contando sobre amarrar para trás o pau de alguém, ela está? _Ela está_?

"Então, você quer?"

"Eu teria que ver o seu amigo James, er, dobrar?"

Ela ri de novo e eu acho que não existe som melhor no mundo do que Bella Swan rindo.

"Não, você não terá que olhar a dobra de ninguém. Apenas venha para o show. Traga um amigo se isso fizer você se sentir melhor... se você levar um cara, pelo menos eles te deixam em paz. Bem, na maior parte. James vai sair depois com qualquer cara quente com um pulso, francamente, gay, ou um amante dos animais*."

_*__Amante de animais__: Refere-se àquele(a) que, tecnicamente, se comporta como se tudo fosse abuso ou maus-tratos aos animais, defendendo-os de pessoas de pouca ou nenhuma razão e, muitas vezes, vai aos extremos em fazê-lo. Também utilizado para referir-se à homens heteros que tem um "encontro casual" com gays... se é que me entendem._

Eu vagarosamente me pergunto se Jasper estaria disposto a vir se eu jogar isto fora como um tipo de experimento sociológico. E então, desejo dar um choque na minha própria cabeça do caralho quando eu concordo. Parece que eu vou assistir As Aventuras de Priscilla, Rainha do Deserto durante esta noite realista. Talvez eu devesse escovar no meu conhecimento ABBA* para uma boa avaliação.

*_ABBA__: Um grupo incrivelmente talentoso que continua a ser erradamente associado a ser "velho, ultrapassado e/ou transexual". Uma de suas músicas mais conhecidas é Dancing Queen, de 1976._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:** Esse cap. foi traduzido pela **Illem**, como ela não quis deixar uma notinha aqui, eu tomei a liberdade de fazer isso... :)_

_ Pessoal, eu quase choro de rir com essa fic. Como vc´s podem perceber, os caps. não são tão grandes, mas são repletos de gírias! Vc´s notam isso pelo tanto de *** que a gente coloca em cada cap. Então, por enquanto, postaremos apenas 1 cap. por semana, assim que conseguirmos adiantar bastante capítulos, talvez comecemos a postar 2 por semana. Mas isso tb vai depender das reviews, queremos muitas! Como eu já disse antes, essa fic em inglês tem mais de 10 mil reviews! Então se cada pessoa que ler cada cap. deixar 1 review, com certeza chegaremos longe! E para aquelas que colocaram essa fic (e as outras) em alerta e nunca deixaram reviews, por favor, manifestem-se! Nâo custa nada e seu dedo não vai cair por isso! As reviews estão liberadas pra qquer um!_

_Enfim, chega pq já escrevi demais... espero que tenham gostado do cap. e continuem acompanhando!_

_Ah, claro, não poderia deixar de agradecer à Mônica, nossa beta oficial, e à sua amiga americana, Murphy, por tirar as dúvidas de todas essas gírias loucas...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Beta:** Eu ri pacas com esse capítulo... akosksokkk_

_"Eu teria que ver o seu amigo James, er, dobrar." Oaksoaksoaskkkkk... Olha o Edward com medo de um gay, KkKKkkkkk... acho que ele se interessou... saoskoasokskkk_

_Vocês também curtiram esse capítulo tanto quanto eu?_

_Se curtiram... então reviews please... xD_

_Agradecimento especial à Murphy, de New York, afinal sem ela eu não conseguiria saber de certas gírias e coisas "americanas" xD_


	3. Há um show de drag

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ estou repostando o cap., agora betado! Para aqueles que já leram, apenas algumas correções, para quem não leu, divirta-se e deixe uma review!_

_

* * *

**N**__**ota da Autora: **__Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. Todo o resto, da Patron de Alice (cale a boca… tenho um pouco saindo) à vela de açúcar de cookie, pertence a mim._

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 – Há um show de drag**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Estou tipo envergonhada. Eu sei que isso é estúpido aqui, estou toda hi-fodidamente-lária zombando do Garoto Rico sobre a sua bunda mimada cheia de luxos porque eu estou a frente da condução da guarda _la vie boheme _(uh… esse francês é muito pretensioso, não é?) - mas a realidade é que eu estou nervosa. Eu o tenho me levando todo o caminho de volta para o meu apartamento e, de repente, eu estou passando mal sobre como ele verá a minha casa. Quero dizer, ela é toda minha e uma merda, mas o mobiliário é todo meio primitivo ao invés de moderno e eu estou supondo que os velhos sari***** caindo aos pedaços que eu achei no lixo de alguém e lavei a merda fora não são a idéia de sua família de "janela de relacionamentos."

_*__Sari__: __roupa indiana tradicional que consiste de uma longa peça de tecido envolta ao corpo._

Que porra é essa sobre esse cara que, de repente, me tem questionando cada fodida coisa sobre mim? Merda, eu sei quem eu sou. Eu sei quem eu sou desde a primeira vez que eu abri minha boca e corrigi alguns professores que tentaram insistir em me chamar de Isabella. Eu sou Bella. Fodida. Swan. E eu não dou a mínima que este bebê com fundos de depósito*****, motorista-de-Volvo, super-privilegiado, nunca-trabalhou-a-porra-de-um-dia-em-sua-vida, pensa.

_*__Fundo de depósito__: Um jovem cujos pais são ricos e criam um fundo para o seu filho ou filha. O fundo garante que o jovem vai ser cuidado ou sustentado por toda a vida financeiramente._

Claro, no segundo que eu abro minha boca, todas as proposições que eu _acabei _de fazer vão para onde? Sim, você entendeu. Para fora da maldita janela.

"Então, uh… você sabe, você não tem que entrar se você não quiser."

"Sério, Bebê Swan, por que você está rescindindo o convite? Seu apartamento é um chiqueiro?"

"Não."

"Você tem um corcunda lá atirando corpos de bispos diabólicos para fora da torre do sino?"

Ele está seriamente fazendo piadas literárias? Porque isso só vai fazer a minha calcinha umedecer. Se eu estivesse usando calcinha. Merda. Eu _estou_ usando calcinha, certo?

"Não. É só... eu tenho certeza que minha casa não é o que você está acostumado. Então, se você apenas quiser nos encontrar no clube, tipo, você sabe, mais tarde ou algo assim..."

"Nada feito, Bebê Swan. Você me convidou para entrar. Você me prometeu uma Coca Diet para os meus problemas. E agora você me deixou curioso. Eu posso acabar empurrado através de seus armários e estojo de remédios para quaisquer que sejam as partes do corpo que você guardou lá."

Ele parou por um minuto, como se ele estivesse meio assustado com alguma coisa.

"Merda. As partes do corpo estão petrificadas, certo? Como toda a coisa da pata de macaco? Não tenho certeza que meu estômago pode suportar o cheiro de carne podre depois daquela torta fodincrível que você me fez acabar de comer."

Duas. São duas referências literárias. Eu me pergunto o quanto eu estaria comprometendo todo o meu código pessoal de ética se eu disser a ele que eu quero foder como coelhos e ter pequenos bebês com fundos de depósito com ele? Todos poderiam ter olhos verdes marcantes e personalidade arrogante.

"Então, o que você faz, Bebê Swan?"

"O que eu faço? Que tipo de merda de pergunta é essa?"

"Você sabe, para o dinheiro. Ou você apenas veste drag queens? Eles pagam tão bem?"

"Você não precisa ser um espertinho. Vestir drag queens é mais um favor a um amigo e algum dinheiro de reserva. Na verdade, eu sou uma trabalhadora temporária-reduzida-quase-escritora."

"E o que faz uma 'trabalhadora temporária-reduzida-quase-escritora'?"

"Duh. Isso realmente parece tão complicado? Eu sou uma trabalhadora temporária. E eu estou tentando ser uma escritora. Eu só não fui, você sabe, ainda publicada. A menos que você conte a autopublicação em sites de fanfic."

"Ok, primeiro, um trabalho temporário em quê? E, o que é um 'site de fanfic'?"

Merda. Eu sinceramente preciso colocar algum tipo de filtro do caralho no meu cérebro que impeça qualquer merda de escoar do meu cérebro para sair pela minha boca antes que ela seja editada. E então eu preciso contratar um editor. _(N/B: Ou uma Beta... hehehehe.)_

"Bem, eu só trabalho temporariamente em qualquer coisa. Você sabe, secretária, recepcionista, atendente de fotocópia, passeadora de cães… o que quer que as pessoas precisam. Eles me chamam e enviam minha bunda para fora. Algo como prostituir-se legalmente, exceto que eu posso permanecer vestida."

Eu preciso pôr um anúncio de Craigslist***** para aquela edição. Eu posso trocar o meu tempo como um caso de objeto de estudo para as pessoas com diarréia incontrolável pela boca.

_*__Craigslist__: é uma rede centralizada de comunidades online com classificados gratuitos (com empregos, estágios, habitação, pessoas, para venda/troca/procura de serviços, comunidades, shows, resumos e categorias de animais de estimação) e fóruns sobre diversos temas._

"E a outra coisa?"

Eu não vou sair dessa, vou? Merda. Talvez se eu disser tudo muito rápido e em um fôlego só, ele não vai pensar que eu sou muito fodidamente louca.

"Uh... fanfic é quando você escreve histórias e besteiras baseada em besteiras de outras pessoas, como livros e filmes e outras coisas e usa seus personagens e, por vezes, muda o enredo e, algumas vezes, escreve uma nova história, mas todos têm o mesmo tipo de aparência e o que quer que seja."

Graças a Deus eu perdi o fôlego no final aqui, ou eu teria provavelmente prosseguido até que me comprometesse.

"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi, Bebê Swan." (Ele não vai deixar isto morrer, não é?) "Você ganha a vida fazendo trabalhos de outras pessoas e passa o seu tempo livre escrevendo sobre personagens de outras pessoas. E eu sou o único a não pensar por mim mesmo?"

Até agora, ele abriu a Coca-Cola Diet que eu entreguei a ele e eu estou olhando para ele enquanto ele toma o primeiro gole. Estou boquiaberta e provavelmente babando toda sobre mim. Putaquepariu se o Garoto Rico não é esperto como um chicote filho da puta. E um pouco horrível por me fazer olhar na porra do espelho pela primeira vez em anos.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não estava com um pouco de medo do apartamento de Bella. Era tão inacreditavelmente _ela_. Minha mãe passa horas e dezenas de milhares de dólares fazendo com que cada ambiente seja perfeito, mas o apartamento de Bella parece ter sido decorado por um bando de ciganos errantes que tinha apenas feito o seu caminho através de uma tenda de circo com breves paradas em poucas vendas de garagem. Eclético não é nem o começo para descrevê-lo. Ela tem o que parece ser uma manta de lã rosa e roxo tingida cobrindo um futon. Uma lúgubre cadeira de veludo roxo com estofamento saindo dos buracos nos braços. Bandejas metálicas douradas e de madeira falsa da TV como mesas. E uma lâmpada que parece que é feita de… sim, isso é realmente a porra da mão de um manequim. E há aqueles saris que ela está usando fodidamente como cortinas? Estou um pouco preocupado sobre sequer ver o quarto dela depois disso. Eu só estava brincando sobre a merda da pata de macaco.

Eu vou culpar seu esquema de design de interiores pela minha incapacidade de calar fodidamente minha boca. Todas as cores e os padrões estão rodando em volta e me fazendo tão tonto que eu realmente apenas a insultei. Que porra de negócio é da minha conta o que ela faz para viver? Talvez ela goste de ajudar as pessoas quando elas mais precisam, como quando a sua recepcionista está de férias e precisam de uma pessoa inteligente e arrogante para afastar ex-namoradas e vendedores persistentes, então as pessoas podem obter a porra do seu trabalho. Talvez ela goste de escrever coisas… aw, merda, quem eu estou enganando? Eu não consigo escrever sobre personagens de outras pessoas de qualquer forma porque parece simplesmente louco desperdiçar seu tempo escrevendo besteiras que você não pode publicar sobre coisas que você não pode possuir direitos autorais. Ainda assim, não devo julgar. _(N/B: Unfh... Como se não ouvesse graça nisso, eu me divirto horrores escrevendo, traduzindo, betando e lendo fics... o que tem de mais nisso? Metido arrogante sem vida própria... =P. Sorry, eu não resisti ao desabafo... hehehe)_

Ela está olhando para mim e sua boca está escancarada como se ela fosse estúpida de repente e eu me pergunto se ela está tão chocada com tal flagrante demonstração da minha própria idiotice que ela ficou atordoada em um estado de animação suspensa. Assim que eu me perguntei se deveria ligar para o 9-1-1* ou alguma merda do tipo, ela fecha sua boca e meio que pisca para mim. Merda. Aqui é onde ela me diz para eu me foder.

_*__911__: é o telefone de emergência dos EUA, quase o nosso 192. Sorry pela nota para quem já sabia._

"Eu nunca pensei nisto dessa forma, Garoto Rico. Eu sou meio patética, não sou?"

Merda. Merda, merda, merda. Agora eu fui e feri seus sentimentos.

"Não, não patético. Apenas diferente. Diferente não é ruim. Ou patético."

"Não… simplesmente patétriste. Está tudo bem, Garoto Rico. Você está totalmente certo. Apenas deixe-me dar a você o endereço e as besteiras para o clube se você ainda quer ir hoje à noite, ok?"

Eu sei quando eu fodi as coisas. E eu totalmente fodi com esta garota. Merda. Ainda assim, eu vou para essa coisa hoje a noite mesmo se isso me matar. De alguma forma, eu vou consertar isso. Eu nunca conheci alguém que foi tão fácil conversar, ou mais interessante. Só eu poderia ser suficientemente idiota para estragar tudo antes mesmo de começar.

Eu fui embora quieto, figurativamente com o rabo entre as minhas pernas, e bati o número de Jasper na minha discagem rápida antes de entrar no carro.

"Jas? Você está dentro para a noite mais fodida da sua vida?"

Sua resposta envolve as palavras "peitos, bebidas, peitos, vomitar". Obviamente, o bar está definitivamente muito longe da prioridade de "foder" hoje.

"Não, cara. Um show de drag."

Eu não devia rir quando ele também pensou que eu estava falando de corrida, mas eu ri. Talvez eu só risse com ele, certo?

"Olha, eu conheci essa garota absolutamente incrível hoje na galeria com Esme. E ela disse que está trazendo uma amiga."

Naturalmente, sua resposta aqui é totalmente previsível.

"Não, Jas, eu não espero que você chupe o pau de alguém. Ela vai trazer uma amiga do sexo feminino. E sim, eu tenho certeza que ela é heterossexual. Estou pensando que ela teria dito algo se ela não fosse. Ela é toda sobre o choque de valores, cara."

Agora ele está preso em repetir: "peitos, bebidas, peitos, vomitar."

"Claro, cara. Apenas lembre que a maioria dos peitos serão falsos. E não do tipo bom que parecem como melões fodidamente melados. Estou falando sobre falsos, cara. Mas com certeza, vou pagar as bebidas se você vier para dar apoio moral."

Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Vamos só esperar que ele não desista.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Obviamente, eu tenho muita coisa para pensar. Começando com o fato de eu ter fodido completamente a vida. Aqui eu pensei que seria todos os tipos de legal e boêmio e não apenas me preocupando com besteiras quando, na realidade, eu estive fodendo Cleópatra. Você sabe, a Rainha do Nilo e essas besteiras. Como sempre, quando eu preciso entrar em uma quantidade enorme de introspecção, auto-análise e começar a juntar fodidamente minha atuação, eu ligo para minha melhor amiga, Alice.

Mary Alice Brandon é uma completa e absolutamente maldita maluca. Eu digo isso na forma mais agradável possível, mas minha melhor amiga é insana demais. Para começar, tem o seu trabalho. Ela tem o trabalho mais louco-idiota que eu já conheci que alguém tenha: ela é uma química de perfumes. Você pode acreditar nessa merda? Ela se senta em uma mesa, na frente de um computador, e vem com compostos químicos e besteiras que tornam as coisas com cheiro de algo que elas não são. Como aquela vela fodida que você comprou no shopping que tem cheiro de cookies de açúcar e deixa você com tanta fome que poderia jurar que só fumaria uma fatia? Yeah. Totalmente Alice.

Tenho certeza que alguns de seus resultados loucos vêm de sentar-se em uma mesa o dia todo se perguntando como diabos tirar o cheiro de abóbora para uma lata de spray, mas há coisas que Alice não pode nunca deixar passar: tentando me dar a porra de dicas sobre moda (nunca acontecendo), tentando arranjar-me com o homem dos meus sonhos, tal como definido por ela (veja acima... fodidamente não provável) e indo em qualquer lugar que podemos ver as pessoas fazendo coisas fodidas. Em outras palavras, ela não tem problema em sair comigo porque besteiras fodidas acontecem constantemente ao meu redor. Como os shows de drag.

Alice tem zero interesse em ser uma fag hag*****, mas ela descobre que os shows são uma grande forma de entretenimento. Não estou certo exatamente por que isso, mas a primeira vez que ela viu a apresentação de James em sua fantasia, ela quase cagou-se de alegria, e ela tem sido uma viciada desde então. Ela conhece a maioria das meninas no seu modo de cara, e isso é uma fonte inesgotável de perplexidade para ela sempre que eles se apresentam. Claro, ela está vindo para o show desta noite, mas, primeiro, nós precisamos sentar e conversar sobre o Garoto Rico.

_*__Fag hag__: é uma mulher heterossexual que ama a companhia da comunidade gay, como shows de drag e ir a bares gays. Ela também tem um melhor amigo que é gay e tem tudo como num relacionamento hetero, exceto a parte do sexo. E eles compartilham o que melhores amigas têm em comum. Na maioria das vezes o homem gay com quem ela sai, especialmente se ela é bonita, é atraído por ela, mas a atração é apenas eles admirando sua beleza e as draq queens querendo ser ela. E seu homem gay (__fag__) é geralmente muito orgulhoso por tê-la como uma bruxa (__hag__). E uma verdadeira __fag hag__ não tem vergonha de admitir o que ela é. _

Alice chega com uma garrafa de Patron*****, sua roupa para as festividades desta noite e um sorriso de comedora de merda.

_*__Patron__: é__ uma marca de luxo de tequila produzida no México, com garrafas numeradas individualmente. Feita inteiramente de agave azul, Patron vem em cinco variedades: Prata (tequila branca regular), Reposado ("descanso", na faixa etária de 6 meses), Añejo ("idade", com idade de um ano), Platinum Patron e Gran Patron (triplamente destilada e envelhecida). Também possui duas variantes aromatizadas: XO Café (sabor café) e Citrónge (sabor laranja)._

"Comece a falar, Bella! Temos exatamente três horas até nós termos que sair para o clube, e bebendo e nos enfeitando vão totalmente cortar isso."

"O que eu devo dizer, Alice? James descartou-me na galeria, como é de seu costume, e eu estou presa porque eu sou burra demais para ter carregado a bateria do meu telefone ou trazido dinheiro."

"Você almoçou, não?"

"Maldição, perfeitamente."

"Bom. Pelo menos você não vai passar fome. Seu cérebro pode gerenciar as noções básicas de comida, água e ar. Isto apenas eleva o nível de funcionamento do seu esforço. Você sabe, como ir a lugar nenhum com James onde garotos bonitos podem andar em primeiro lugar. Mas, por favor, continue."

Deus, ela é uma espertalhona.

"Então, eu o vejo com sua mãe. Parecendo oito tipos de anúncio Abercrombie fodidorável, sabe? Todo bonito e estudioso de merda. Ele tem esse cabelo fodido que não é realmente loiro e não é realmente vermelho e não é realmente marrom e parece que ele apenas rolou para fora da cama depois de ter a foda da sua jovem vida. E aqueles olhos verdes… você sabe como você vê fotos da Irlanda? E você sabe por que sempre associa verde com o lugar? Seus olhos são assim. Apenas. Fodidamente. Verdes."

"Isabella Swan! Você acabou de _suspirar_ por um cara?"

Porra. Realmente? Merda, ela _nunca_ vai deixar-me esquecer disso enquanto viver.

"Então, ele me leva para o seu carro… a porra de um Volvo, Alice, e fomos para o Peter´s e tomamos café e torta Snickers e depois voltamos para cá."

"Você fodeu com ele?"

"Jesus, Alice? Que tipo de prostituta de baixo nível você acha que eu sou? Este é o _modus operandi _de James, não meu. Ele parece ser um cara interessante."

"Interessante? Bella, que porra é essa? Você simplesmente disse que ele era 'oito tipos de anúncio Abercrombie fodidorável' e então ele é 'interessante'?"

"Não sei, Alice. Ele me faz pensar. Não há um monte de gente lá fora que me faz fodidamente pensar, sabe? Ele sendo quente é apenas como colocar a crosta de açúcar na porra de um brownie. É incrível e uma merda, mas todas as coisas que realmente te excitam já estão lá, embaixo."

"Um brownie, você diz? Bem, talvez não fodidamente*. Agora vamos começar a ficar prontas para que eu possa conhecer este pedaço quente. Ele, por acaso, tem um amigo?"

_*__om nom nom__: como escrito no texto original, é Latim, o nom é não e om será talvez/em/ou, então eu adaptei para o que ficaria melhor. E quanto à ordem, no Latim não existe uma ordem própria, o verbo pode estar no fim da frase, ou o sujeito no fim e o verbo no começo. Ou seja, é uma bosta... eu sei._

Eu sinceramente espero que a porra do Garoto Rico fale com seu amigo para isso. Se não por outro motivo, isto deixará Alice fora da porra das minhas costas. Eu já estou pensando que eu tenho dito a _forma_ fodida demais.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Ok, eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que quase me caguei caminhando para o clube. Há um filho da puta gigante de uma drag queen guarnecendo a porta e eu não estou fazendo merda quando eu digo que essa queen poderia bagunçar até The Rock*****. Jasper está olhando ao redor como uma criança no zoológico pela primeira vez, olhando para tudo e todos. Eu percebo que eu preciso pegar uma bebida e rápido, ou eu vou perder completamente a minha merda e ser devorado antes de eu ver Bebê Swan e tentar compensar o terrível caso de escorregar nas palavras que eu tive esta tarde.

_*__The Rock__: __Dwayne Douglas Johnson__, __Dwayne The Rock Johnson, __ou simplesmente __The Rock__, (Hayward, 02/05/1972) é um ator e ex-pugilista dos EUA.__Começou sua carreira como jogador profissional de futebol americano, mas com o pai e o avô famosos no mundo das lutas, Dwayne seguiu os seus passos, se tornando mais popular e famoso do que ambos juntos. Sendo o primeiro pugilista de terceira geração na história da Liga Mundial de Lutadores. Sete vezes campeão da Liga Mundial, Johnson é um dos pugilistas mais populares da história das lutas. Devido à sua imensa popularidade no ramo e o seu porte físico, foi convidado a participar do filme 'O Retorno da Múmia'. Mas foi após o filme 'O Escorpião Rei', no qual é protagonista, que The Rock se firmou como ator, deixando gradualmente de participar da Liga Mundial de Lutadores._

Antes que eu possa sequer fazer o meu caminho até o bar, uma garota pequena de cabelos negros anda até mim com três cervejas nas mãos.

"Você, por acaso, é Edward?"

Puta merda. Esta menina deve ser vidente.

"Uh, sim. Como você sabia?"

Sua risada não se encaixa no corpo, você espera uma pequena risada tilintante sair da fadinha, mas, em vez disso, você recebe este ruído que só pode ser descrito como uma gargalhada. Ela é um pouco assustadora.

"Bem, isso ajuda que Bella descreveu você com muita precisão. E você e seu amigo têm esse olhar curioso que todos os primeira-vez e os criadores têm quando entram: um pouco de medo e muito terror."

"Eles significam a mesma coisa."

Ela ri de novo. "Eu sei. Quem é seu amigo ali? Eu tenho uma cerveja extra esperando que você traria alguém junto."

Tal como eu pensava. Vidente.

"Oh. Merda. Jas?"

Ele estava tão ocupado olhando o filho da puta que quase entrou em um poste. Típico de Jasper, porém, ele sacode essa merda e vem pra cima, pegando a cerveja que eu estou entregando para ele.

"Jasper, essa é a amiga de Bella… você não me disse seu nome."

Assim que eu estou me perguntando se eu deveria dizer a Jasper que vou sair e dar uma volta, Bella aparece ao lado de Alice. Ela é uma maldita garota esperta e descobre o que é o quê no segundo que ela deposita seus olhos sobre Alice e Jasper. Ela revira os olhos enquanto olha para mim e eu tenho que rir porque ela parece tão aborrecida como eu me sinto com o Romeu e a porra da Julieta aqui encontrando seus olhos e se apaixonando em uma festa lotada. Ou, você sabe, um show de drag.

"Vamos lá." Bella insiste. "O espetáculo está prestes a começar e Victoria será a primeira."

"Victoria?"

Eu peguei outro rolar de olhos de Bella.

"Yeah. James tem uma carência absoluta de originalidade ou criatividade. Seu nome de drag é Victoria Secretion*******.**"

_*__Victoria Secretion__, claramente uma referência à Victoria´s Secret, uma marca de lingerie e produtos de beleza, mundialmente famosa._

Não tenho certeza se suspiro de horror ou dou tanta risada que meu estômago dói e sento para a última porra de movimento de espasmo de asfixiar na minha cerveja. Cinco minutos depois, esse absolutamente assustador drag queen sai em um traje que parece 90% uma dançarina de Vegas e 10% meu-maior-pesadelo-de-sempre. Bella e Alice estão rindo e Bella inclina sua cabeça sobre o palco antes do primeiro verso acabar balançando as sobrancelhas para sua amiga e segurando uma nota. Levei cerca de dois segundos para perceber que drag queens devem receber gorjetas como strippers, e Bella desliza a nota para dentro do topo de seus? suas? meias altas, em seguida, ela volta para nós. De repente, estou muito feliz que Jasper e eu tivemos um par de doses do seu frasco antes mesmo de entrarmos porque eu não tenho certeza se estou preparado para esta merda.

Bella tem, aparentemente, começado com as gorjetas, algo que eu tenho certeza que é planejado com eles, e as pessoas agora estão andando até o palco com notas estendidas. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como isso acontece, mas Alice pressiona uma nota em minha mão e me empurra para frente enquanto Bella pisca e sopra-me um beijo. Eu tropeço porque não há nenhuma maneira do caralho que eu vou fazer isso, mas ela se inclina para frente e diz, "Eu vou estar aqui esperando por você. Dê a gorjeta a ele e então poderemos sentar e conversar." E a próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estou no meu caminho em direção ao palco.

Claro que, assim que eu estou quase lá, eu estou me perguntando como diabos eu deixei-a me falar para fazer isto? James - er, Victoria Secretion – estava agora girando na minha frente com uma cinta falsa em algum número de Annie Lennox*****e eu estava segurando uma nota de cinco dólares. Ele/ela/o-que-diabos-era estava agora gesticulando que eu deveria depositar a chamada nota no que parecia ser o decote. Bella tinha me assegurado que o decote era realmente um truque inteligente usando maquiagem e algumas coisas horríveis que ela chamava de costeletas de galinha, mas ainda assim. Decote. No que era um homem embaixo disso tudo. Eu empurrei a nota dentro, tentando com todas as minhas forças ter certeza de que nenhuma parte de mim entrasse em contato com qualquer pele de qualquer forma. Eu sorri com o meu sucesso, apenas para virar e ouvir as gargalhadas ruidosas de Bella e Alice. Jasper, é claro, está muito fodidamente ocupado fazendo olhos apaixonados para Alice para ter me dado qualquer retorno aqui de qualquer forma. Tanto para a velha merda irmãos-antes-de-mulheres. Isso fodidamente _tinha ido_.

_*__Annie Lennox__ (Aberdeen, 25/12/1954) __é uma premiada cantora escocesa, conhecida por ser vocalista do grupo Eurythmics._

Quando eu voltei para eles, porém, ela não está mais rindo. Ela está olhando para mim com essa expressão estranha-idiota em seu rosto e, antes que eu tenha tempo para descobrir isso, ela agarra a minha mão e me puxa em sua direção. Eu estou ali, segurando a mão dela e este perfume floral fodidorável que só pode ser dela chega até mim, mesmo com todas as bebidas e fumo e cheiro de suor que estão rodando em torno de nós, e tudo o que posso ver são seus olhos enormes, escuros e castanhos e aquele longo cabelo castanho que eu só quero pegar em minhas mãos, e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que a minha boca está na dela e nada nunca, _nunca_ me pareceu tão fodidamente certo.

Já mencionei o quanto eu amo fodidamente shows de drag?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_ _OMG, essa fic me deixa louca! Gírias demais… o que acharam desse cap.? Fiquei com peninha da Bella qdo Edward questiona suas atividades… e adorei ela dizendo que escreve fanfics… hehehe. E esse finalzinho? Fofo demais, quero só ver daqui pra frente…_

_Bem, aí está o cap. ã postarei um cap. novo. Este cap. é dedicado à Mônica e à Olga. Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Beta:**__ Ok, bem... não sei o que dizer primeiro, então se ficar confuso peço que me desculpem._

_Já disse que amo essa fic não? Pois bem eu AMO!_

_Eu quero agradecer a Ju pela compreensão, do por quê eu não havia betado a fic antes, obrigada Ju pela consideração, amizade e compreensão._

_Desculpem a vocês leitores(as), foi injusto com vocês, eu sei, mas há coisas na vida que são inevitáveis e quando acontecem nós não estamos preparados e acabamos jogando tudo pro alto e nos guardando na dor._

_Peço sinceramente que me perdoem pelo deslize de ter jogado tudo pro ar, mas naquela semana eu não conseguia nem olhar no espelho, quanto mais um computador._

_Bem, mais uma vez me desculpem, e mesmo que EU não mereça a JU merece muuuuitos reviews, não acham? Afinal vai ter paciência com uma beta desmiolada assim aqui em casa hein... ksaoskoaskaokskkk._

_Beijos,_

_**Mônica.**_


	4. Há uma hospedagem

_**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. A motoserra fodidamente pertence a Heather. Tudo mais, das enormes plataformas de verniz aos Ovos Benedict no Coliseu, pertencem a mim._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**** - Há uma hospedagem**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu não tenho palavras.

Alice deu a ele cinco dólares e eu imaginei que ele viraria seu rabo e correria. De nenhuma maneira fodida ele estaria escorregando notas no decote de uma drag queen. Mas lá foi ele, feliz da vida com ele mesmo por fazer isso. E ele era tão fodidamente sexy, apenas valsando lá em cima e com esse tipo _particular _de inclinação e sorrindo para mim como se tivesse simplesmente escalado o Monte Everest Gay ou algo assim, o que eu não poderia agüentar. Eu tive que fazer exatamente o que eu estive pensando em fazer desde que ele se aproximou de mim pela primeira vez no banco na galeria. Agarrei-o e tentei engolir seu rosto com a minha língua.

Ele é apenas tão... mmph. Eu quero dizer, um segundo eu estou olhando para ele com esse sorriso e então, no seguinte, eu tenho uma mão toda embrulhada no cabelo e na sua nuca e a outra mão agarrando sua camisa (e não pense que eu não reparei no bordado de pônei*** **sob meus dedos). Sua boca... ungh. Sua boca tem o gosto da cerveja que ele esteve bebendo e ainda debaixo disso ele tem o gosto que eu imagino que a comida divina dos céus deveria ter. E aqui todo esse tempo eu pensei que a comida divina tinha o gosto de Cheez-Its******. (Não pergunte. Foi na segunda série quando eu percebi isso e Cheez-It era _culinária de alto nível_). Mas não... a comida divina tem o gosto de Edward Alguma Coisa Cullen o Não-Totalmente-Segundo.

_*__Bordado de Pônei__: é a marca Polo Ralph Lauren (marca com mais de 5.000 empresas), é uma marca de moda americana do luxuoso estilista Ralph Lauren. Polo Ralph Lauren é especializada em roupas no estilo casual chique e semi formal, para homens e mulheres, assim como acessórios, perfumes, casa (cama, toalhas) e utilidades domésticas. Tem sua sede em Manhattan, New York. Foto da marca: http:/ upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ en/ 9/ 9a/ Polo_Ralph_Lauren_ (retirar os espaços)_

_**__Cheez-It__: salgadinhos americanos fabricados pela Kellogg, geralmente de sabor queijo. Foto: __http:/ sas. guidespot. com/ bundles/ guides_ru/ assets/ widget_ (retirar os espaços)_

Ele quebra o beijo primeiro, o que é provavelmente uma boa coisa porque eu estou totalmente funcionando sem ar. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pararia de beijá-lo. Fodidamente de maneira nenhuma. Eu não preciso de oxigênio _tanto _assim. Quando ele se afasta, ele descansa sua cabeça na minha testa enquanto ambos tentamos recuperar o fôlego. Tenho medo de olhar nos olhos dele - com medo de ver que ele não queria isso, que ele não está interessado – mas então ele acaricia meu rosto antes dele colocar seus dedos sob o meu queixo e levantar o meu rosto para que ele possa olhar nos meus olhos.

"Bebê Swan," ele diz, "eu fodidamente _amo _shows de drag."

Merda, Garoto Rico. Eu também.

Alice, é claro, puta louca que ela é, escolhe este exato momento para rir sua risada, fodidamente zurrar* como uma burra.

_*__Zurrar__ é imitar o som produzido pelo burro, que se chama "zurro"._

"Maldição, Bella. Primeiro beijo em um show de drag. Isso vai ser uma para contar aos netos."

Sempre tem que ser uma espertalhona, ela é. Ela deveria saber melhor até agora, de qualquer forma.

"Merda, Alice, pelo menos eu posso dizer aos meus netos que nós nos encontramos em uma galeria de arte, em uma exposição de O'Keeffe*. Vocês dois vão ter que confessar que se _conheceram_ em um show de drags. Tente sair fora disso, vadia".

_*__Georgia Totto O'Keeffe__ (Sun Prairie, Wisconsin, 15/11/1887 – Santa Fé, Novo México, 06/03/1986): foi uma pintora americana.__ Estudou pintura no Art Institut de Chicago e mais tarde na Universidade de Columbia, em Nova York, e os seus desenhos a carvão intrigaram o público e a crítica quando foram exibidos em 1915, a artista tinha apenas 28 anos. Na pintura, ficou conhecida pelas representações de coloridas flores em tamanho gigante, e também pelas paisagens que retratam o oeste americano, bem como os arranha-céus de Nova York nos finais do século XIX. Foi uma das primeiras artistas a alcançar sucesso no meio da pintura norte-americana, conseguindo, mesmo assim, afastar-se das influências da pintura européia do início do século XX, entre elas o surrealismo. O seu trabalho é um misto de arte abstrata, irreal e onírica, e arte figurativa, representativa, com uma marca muito pessoal e emotiva que a artista imprimiu nas obras, deixando transparecer o significado que atribuía aos objetos. __Uma imagem como exemplo: __http: / mocoloco. com/ art/ archives/ black_ iris_ jun_ __ (retirar os espaços)._

Tanto ela como Jasper me deram um olhar de um cervo-diante-de-um-farol que me divertiu. Há. Mexa com o touro e você terá os chifres filhos-da-puta.

Alice é salva de mais uma ira, entretanto, pelo súbito aparecimento de Victoria, ainda inteiramente drag. Ela mudou seu traje de pavão enlouquecido para a porra de um macacão de PVC e eu de repente percebi que me esqueci de me dirigir aos bastidores para ajudá-la a se trocar. Eu queria saber quanto a boneca-coberta de pó de arroz suou sua bunda para entrar dentro disso se eu não estava lá, mas eu não pude terminar de pensar antes que ela bateu no meu braço.

"Pára com isso, filho da puta." Eu rangi. "Se você quer se enfeitar como uma dama, então aja fodidamente como uma. Garotas não dão soco. Elas esbofeteiam e puxam o cabelo."

"Bella, pare de agir como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre o que as garotas fazem. Onde diabos você estava, vadia? Eu tive que ter aquela cadela da Heaven Lee me ajudando a me trocar. E eu acho que ela roubou a porra dos meus cílios de imitação de diamantes quando eu não estava olhando. Você deveria me _ajudar_. Não voltar aqui para fora e jogar criador* com Alice".

_*__Criador (Breeder)__: é uma gíria usada por pessoas de persuasão homossexual para se referir a casais heterossexuais, que têm um risco significativamente maior de contribuir para o aumento da população que os homossexuais têm. Também serve como uma ofensa para com pessoas do sexo oposto._

É então que ela percebe o Garoto Rico e eu vejo seus olhos se ampliarem à medida que ela estupra Edward da cabeça aos pés.

"E _quem _é _este_ belo pedaço de carne de homem, posso perguntar?"

Eu rolo os meus olhos enquanto os apresento.

"_James_, este é Edward Cullen. Conheci-o na galeria esta manhã. Você sabe, depois que você _desapareceu._"

Se eu pensava que apresentado-a com seu nome de garoto (e lembrando-a que ela me abandonou por uma foda rápida) iria pegá-la por uma estaca ou duas, eu estava errada. O filho da puta simplesmente manteve a mão direita para cima com a porra da encarada enquanto ela continuava a avaliação completa. Edward oferece a sua mão e Victoria age como a filha da puta Rainha da Inglaterra, oferecendo a sua como se o Garoto Rico estivesse indo para beijar seu anel ou algo assim. Aproveito a oportunidade para bater sua mão para longe, assobiando, "Heterossexual. Meu. Vá se foder."

Se a risada de Alice é um burro zurrando, a de Victoria é uma hiena fodidamente berrando.

"Bella, querida, eu nunca pensei que veria esse dia. Você pegou sozinha um homem real."

Ela estende a mão e eu sei que ela vai agarrar à força o pacote do Garoto Rico. Eu me oponho ao seu movimento com uma ameaça de soco na virilha e ela vai para trás fracassada.

"Victoria, então me ajude, eu vou bater aquelas bolas tão para cima que elas não voltarão para baixo quando você puxar a fita. Você tem sorte que eu vim nessa noite depois de toda essa merda de você ter sumido esta tarde. Vá buscar algum maluco com um fetiche para comprar para você uma bebida, acalme a porra e quando você puder se comportar como uma dama, você pode voltar aqui com a gente. E seus cílios estão na parte inferior da porra do estojo de maquiagem na sua pequena mala."

Ela está de mau humor, mas ela ouve e sai. Uma vez eu realmente dei um soco nela em seus 'testículos' quando ela estava dobrada e ela nunca vai cometer esse erro novamente. Virei para Alice para sorrir novamente sobre essa pequena troca, mas ela e Jasper estão tão ocupados jogando hóquei com as amígdalas, eu nem tenho certeza que ela ouviu isso. Garoto Rico, por outro lado, está olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma bola completamente louca.

**# # # **

Victoria se apresenta mais uma vez e eu realmente lembrei-me de me dirigir para os bastidores para ajudá-la a se aprontar desta vez. Eu deixei-a arrumar sua própria merda depois de seu último número, de qualquer forma, porque eu ainda estou chateada sobre ser deixada na galeria, mesmo que isso significasse que eu consegui encontrar Edward. Como é nosso costume, nós nos conduzimos para o café indo a um restaurante que fica aberto durante toda a noite, fornecendo para sujeitos esquisitos durante o dia e todas as drag queens e ratos de clube durante a noite. As garçonetes têm muita paciência com as mesas que não pedem nada além de café e batatas fritas francesa, provavelmente porque as drags, frescas de uma noite de boas gorjetas, vão deixar pesadas gratificações em dinheiro das contas que não chegam a tanto.

Acho que eu deveria me preocupar com cinco de nós sentados em uma cabine com nada mais para nos entreter além de conversar uns com os outros, mas, obviamente, eu sou burra demais para pensar adiante disso.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Bella tem alguns amigos interessantes. Além das drag queens, quero dizer, porque isso é óbvio. Sua amiga Alice parece legal o suficiente quando o rosto dela está desconectado de Jasper, o que na verdade é outra coisa louca. Jasper não começa isso assim. Ele conhece uma garota, então ele a leva para sua casa, e então ele fode com ela. Ele deveria ter saído desse clube como um disparo depois de me dar o sinal de que ele estava saindo. Em vez disso, ele apenas segue Alice ao redor como um cachorrinho procurando carinho. Seria absolutamente patético se eu não tivesse a tão fodida certeza de que eu estou seguindo ao redor da Bebê Swan parecendo apenas como uma boceta açoitada enquanto ela faz.

E nós não temos sequer conseguido de qualquer forma. Boceta, é isso.

Esta não é uma garota para foder e partir, de modo que eu tenho muita certeza. O beijo de volta no clube não foi como qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes, e não é que eu já tenha fodido um monte de garotas, mas... bem... ok, eu já fodi um monte de garotas. A coisa é, porém, aquelas garotas eram principalmente as garotas da escola ou filhas de amigos dos meus pais e nós estávamos fodendo porque estávamos entediados. Há algo sobre Bella, entretanto, que me faz querer subir dentro de sua mente e passar a residir lá para descobrir o que a torna atraente.

Seu cotovelo me golpeando nas costelas está me dizendo que eu estou, obviamente, não prestando qualquer atenção e, claro, eu vim como o sempre-tão-semelhante-homem-das-cavernas "Huh?" para mostrar exatamente quão fodidamente fora do ar eu estou.

"Então, Garoto Rico, o que exatamente você _faz_?" Victoria repetiu.

"Você quer dizer se eu tenho um emprego, ou se eu estou apenas vivendo de um fundo de depósito* e escolhendo aleatoriamente as garotas abandonadas por seus amigos em galerias de arte?"

_*__Fundo de depósito__: Um jovem cujos pais são ricos e criam um fundo para o seu filho ou filha. O fundo garante que o jovem vai ser cuidado ou sustentado por toda a vida financeiramente._

Eu ouço Alice relinchar enquanto Victoria/James rola os olhos dela/dele para mim.

"Sim. Você realmente tem a porra de um trabalho, ou você é um daqueles ricos ociosos como Paris Hilton?"

Eu seriamente quero dar um soco nesse estúpido, mas eu tento ser educado. Bem, educado o suficiente para que eu não dê um soco nela.

"Sim, eu tenho um emprego. Você tem um outro além de 'vestir-se como uma galinha em ousado sincronismo'?"

Isso o irritou, e eu vejo Alice agarrando o braço dela em sua posição e sussurrando, "Jesus, Vic, você está sendo fodidamente rude."

"Desculpe, Garoto Rico. O que é que você faz?"

"O que é que _você_ faz?" Eu reagi.

Alice já está rindo aquele riso ruidosamente alto de burro, quando ele/ela responde:

"Eu sou uma professora de jardim de infância."

Estou totalmente perdido nisso, espalhando café fodidamente onde estou enquanto estou nervoso retratando esta grande drag queen em enormes plataformas e fodidamente com um roupa de mulher gato que ela está vestindo ensinando a um bando de crianças seus ABCs.

"Maldição, não é como se eu ensinasse vestido de drag, seu socialite fodidamente tolo."

Aparentemente, eu tinha atingido um nervo e Bella está franzindo a testa para mim. Merda, não posso irritar Bebê Swan.

"Desculpe... eu estava apenas pensando que você parece... tipo... _alto_ perto das crianças que freqüentam o jardim de infância." _(N/B: "que você parece... tipo... __alto__ perto das crianças (...)" Huh? Não tinha uma desculpa melhor do que "você parece alto"... ¬¬' Sério, alguém tem que dar aulas pro Edward de como sair de uma conversa perigosa com uma drag queen, sem sair inteiramente linchado... soaksoasoaksoakk)_

Salve a simpatia, Cullen. Victoria revira os olhos e repete a sua pergunta, lentamente, como se eu realmente não soubesse falar Inglês:

"O que... você..._faz_?"

"Na verdade, Vicky, eu sou um programador."

"Programador de quê? Que porra é essa? Em Inglês, por favor, Paris."

Jasper, por agora, está dando risadinhas e murmurando para si mesmo, o idiota estúpido, então eu me viro para Victoria e uso o mesmo discurso padrão que ela usou comigo "conversando com um foditardado*****".

_*__Foditardado__: fodidamente retardado._

"Eu construí uma pequena rede de comunicação social na internet que eu administro."

"Isso é um trabalho?" Ela zomba.

"Isso paga algumas contas, sim."

"Como se chama?"

"Placelikeho*.Você pode ter ouvido falar dele? Postado algumas fotos do seu último show de drag nele?"

_*__Placelikeho__ = Place like home: lugar como o lar. _

O silêncio é ensurdecedor até que eu ouço Bella rir histericamente.

"Oh meu Deus do caralho. Você está falando _sério_, não é? Você possui o maldito maior site do universo? Aquele em que as pessoas postam suas fotos de bebedeiras e vomitando e anunciam o término de um relacionamento? Fodidamente _hilário_. Papai Warbucks***** deve estar tão orgulhoso."

_*__Papai Warbucks__: alguém que é rico o suficiente para pagar as despesas de outra pessoa, seja em uma grande quantia fixa, ou progressivamente durante um longo tempo. Também pode ser permanente (um parente rico, ou cafetão), ou temporário (alguém descobrindo um amigo)._

"A verdade é que meu pai não dá a mínima como eu ganho dinheiro contanto que eu não esteja sentado com minha cerveja no dinheiro da família. Eu consegui um diploma universitário de Ciência da Computação no MIT* e consegui montar a crista de uma onda, começando minha própria empresa. É um dia de trabalho honesto que me permite definir o meu próprio horário e não responder a ninguém que não os utilizadores do site. E, verdade seja dita, eu poderia substituir esse Volvo dez vezes mais se eu quisesse. Os anunciantes estão dispostos a pagar um bom dinheiro para ter os seus anúncios ao lado de fotos de meninos da fraternidade** vomitando.

*MIT - Massachusetts Institute of Technology (Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts_): centro universitário de educação e pesquisa privado localizado em Cambridge, Massachusetts (EUA). O MIT é um dos líderes mundiais em ciência e tecnologia_

_** F__raternidade__: Clube social ou organização de estudantes do sexo masculino; fraternidade estudantil numa universidade ou faculdade._

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Cristo fazendo a dançinha_*_. Eu sou fodidamente uma idiota. Eu tenho perturbado esse cara o dia todo sobre o seu evidente fundo de depósito e ele é o filho da puta CEO** do mais popular site social na Internet. Merda. Eu acho que a minha avó tem um perfil por lá. E eu tinha fodidamente _ovos _para arrastá-lo para o meu apartamento saco-de-pulgas para uma Coca-Cola Diet? Levando-o para um show de drag? Eu estou tão assustada agora que eu não consigo nem piscar e eu pulo por cima da mesa para correr para o banheiro das damas antes de eu vomitar no colo dele ou algo assim.

_* __Cristo fazendo a dançinha__: definição no capítulo 1._

_*__* __CEO__ (Chefe Executivo Oficial): É o cara que manda em todo mundo, menos no presidente do conselho, a menos que ele seja poderosíssimo e acumule as duas funções; pode ser chamado de executivo principal, presidente, superintendente, diretor geral etc..._

Alice, que Deus abençoe sua pequena alma loucamente-apaixonada, sabe que eu nunca faço xixi em banheiros públicos se eu puder possivelmente evitar isso e vendo como eu não quebrei o selo***** ainda esta noite, eu posso provavelmente segurar mais uma hora. Em outras palavras, algo está seriamente fodidamente errado com Bella.

_*__Quebrar o selo__ (break the seal): o ponto em que você faz xixi pela primeira vez depois de estar bebendo sua bebida alcoólica favorita e a partir deste ponto, você estará fazendo xixi a cada dez minutos_

"Bella, o que está errado? Você praticamente voou para fora da cabine. Victoria está lá fora dizendo a Edward que você provavelmente teve a sua menstruação inesperadamente apenas para ser indecente."

"Alice, o que diabos eu fiz?"

"O que você quer dizer, o que você fez? Além de quase atirar em Jasper com uma xícara de café, nada!"

"Alice, esse cara é a porra do CEO de uma empresa gigante da Internet! Eu sou uma temporária! Uma temporária do caralho! Eu nem sequer tenho um trabalho próprio!"

"Uh huh. E ele sabia disso quando ele veio hoje, não é?"

"Sim, mas não é esse o ponto. Eu não tinha a porra da idéia! Eu achei que ele era um bebê com um fundo de depósito fora visitando bairros pobres e merda!"

"Bella, a única coisa que mudou é que você tem mais algumas informações do que você tinha no início da noite. Se ele não está incomodado por isso, por que você deveria estar?"

"Porque eu não namoro CEO´s."

"Bella, você não namora periodicamente. Ele gosta de você. Merda, ele deu gorjeta a Victoria por você. Não fique toda apavorada e deixe-o de lado por isso. Ele parece um cara legal. Não ferre com isso. Agora eu vou sair e levar Jasper para casa, então Edward pode levá-la. Eu vou importunar Victoria, ou dizer a ela para vagabundear em outra mesa. Vá até lá e seja fodidamente educada, você será? E tente não xingar tanto. Isso é grosseiro."

Com isso, ela me abandona. Eu olho para as toalhas de papel marrom e me pergunto se elas funcionam da mesma forma como um saco de papel marrom porque eu sinto que estou hiperventilando. Eu também contemplo entrar no banheiro. Quero dizer, há água. Há banheiros. E eu aposto que posso subornar a equipe de plantão para me trazer panquecas e café da manhã, certo?

Eu sei que estou sendo ridícula. Eu tenho que voltar lá. Eu só tenho que encará-lo e dizer-lhe que eu não posso fazer isso. Eu sou apenas eu. Eu não namoro CEO´s. Eu não sirvo para essa merda. Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e abro a porta e me fôdo suavemente com uma motosserra, ele está encostado na parede completamente sexy. Esperando por mim.

"Todo mundo foi embora, Bebê Swan. Eu estou supondo que você precisa de uma carona para casa."

"Você não tem que me levar para casa, Edward. Realmente. Eu posso pegar um ônibus daqui. É praticamente uma linha rápida."

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha como se olhasse para uma prostituta viciada em crack brincando de Eliza Doolittle.

"Bebê Swan, que tipo de homem você acha que a minha mãe educou, que eu permitiria que você tome um ônibus para casa quando eu tenho um Volvo perfeitamente bom que papai-comprou no qual eu posso levá-la?"

"Edward, realmente. Eu pego ônibus o tempo todo durante a noite. É realmente muito legal. Você encontra algumas pessoas interessantes dessa maneira."

"Bebê Swan?"

Eu estou seriamente com uma dificuldade em atravessar esta conversa. Eu quero fodidamente conseguir as cinco etapas com ele e lambê-lo de um lado e descer do outro antes de enrolar meus dedos em seu cabelo de sexo. Espere. Ele quer a minha atenção. Não devo lamber. Devo falar.

"Sim, Edward?"

"Por que você de repente está me chamando pelo meu nome quando você esteve se referindo a mim como Garoto Rico o dia todo?"

Eu mordo meu lábio. Forte. Não há nenhuma maneira de sair desta.

"Você não é realmente um bebê de fundo de depósito. O nome não se encaixa."

"Sim, eu sou um verdadeiro bebê de fundo de depósito. Tenho um fundo enorme, na verdade. Tão grande que eu poderia sacá-lo e você poderia nadar nele."

Lá vai ele de novo com aquele sorriso que só aparece em um lado do seu rosto e ungh. Ele estende a mão para mim.

"Vamos, Bebê Swan. Deixe de pensar todas essas merdas. Eu ainda sou o mesmo cara que você ofereceu o seu sanduíche e exigiu sua sobremesa. Deixe-me levá-la para casa."

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Ela é fodidamente incrível. _Incrível. _

Ela é inteligente e ela é engraçada e ela não aceita merdas de ninguém e ela não tem respeito pelo dinheiro ou círculos sociais ou qual o clube do caralho que sua família pertence.

Melhor de tudo, ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de quem eu era. Eu poderia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto e a forma como ela quase derrubou todos os nossos copos de café correndo para o banheiro quando ela ficou chocada.

E um pouco receosa.

Essa parte eu odiei. Nada mudou em mim quando eu disse a ela o que eu fazia para viver. Como se o dinheiro não fosse ruim o suficiente, sendo um dos CEO`s mais famosos da terra de Geekistão* significa que as pessoas tanto querem ser seu amigo por razões erradas, ou não querem entrar em qualquer lugar perto de você. Bebê Swan parece estar inclinada a este último.

_*__Geekistão__: país (fictício), é como se fosse um país que só é habitado por Geek´s. _

Eu sigo suas instruções de volta para seu apartamento e consigo obter uma vaga na rua em frente ao seu prédio. Ela move-se para sair do carro, mas eu agarro sua mão.

"Bebê Swan, você não vai me convidar para subir?"

Seus olhos ficam arregalados enquanto ela responde, "Ah, olha, Edward..."

Ugh. Eu sou como um idiota do caralho com essa merda. Ela pensa que eu quero subir para uma foda rápida.

"Bebê Swan, eu não tenho planos para manchar sua reputação. Eu apenas gosto de passar o tempo com você e não houve realmente uma oportunidade de sentar e conversar esta noite. Você tem chá? Poderíamos tomar chá."

Eu pareço um imbecil do caralho neste momento. Chá? Sério? Eu estou sugerindo que ela me faça chá?

Ela parece triste quando responde, "Edward, eu acho que você é realmente um cara legal. E eu tive muita diversão com você hoje. Mas eu não sou o tipo de garota que é certa para você."

Merda. Não apenas ela não me chama de Garoto Rico, mas ela não xingou nenhum vez durante a coisa toda. Nem um simples 'porra' para ser ouvido. Preciso corrigir isso, agora.

"Então deixe ver se eu entendi, Bebê Swan. Se eu fosse apenas um rico de merda vivendo do dinheiro da família, eu seria bom para namorar. Bem para beijar a qualquer momento. Mas quando você descobre que eu trabalho pelo meu dinheiro, você me diz para cair fora? Eu estou bem contanto que você possa rir de mim pelas minhas costas com seus amigos, mas se eu não sou o alvo de uma piada, você me diz para cair fora?"

É preciso muito trabalho para segurar um sorriso enquanto eu estou dizendo isso, mas teve exatamente o impacto que eu estava planejando. Bebê Swan está fodidamente irritada.

"Você está fodidamente falando sério? Você está me chamando de hipócrita seu excessivamente-endinheirado, vestindo-Ralph-Lauren, menino-macaco-fodidamente-bonito? Por que eu não o convidei para subir? Bem, peço desculpa pela porra da minha falta de traquejo social. Eu não nasci com um motorista para me levar para casa do hospital. Certamente, vamos lá em cima para meu humilde barraco. Apenas deixe-me alertar o mordomo que você gostaria do seu chá com bolinhos."

Com isso, eu sei que Bebê Swan está de volta e eu não consigo parar de rir enquanto eu corro ao redor do carro para abrir sua porta antes de puxá-la e lançá-la sobre meu ombro. Ela percebe exatamente o que eu tinha feito aqui e ela está rindo muito enquanto eu a carrego pelas escadas até o seu apartamento.

A próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estou esfregando os meus olhos encarando uma lâmpada feita de um braço e uma garota vestindo uma desbotada calça de pijama rosa com caveiras sobre toda ela e uma camisa cinza com o que se parece uma mancha de café sobre ela. Ela está segurando o meu telefone e uma xícara de café.

"Olhe, Garoto Rico, não sei que tipo de pinto-estúpido você é, mas essa diabólica peça eletrônica esteve tocando fodidamente por vinte minutos. Alguém pensa que alguma coisa é terrivelmente importante para forçar minha bunda para fora da cama às oito da manhã em uma fodida manhã de domingo."

Eu vou até a lista de chamadas recentes e percebo que é minha mãe. Merda, merda, merda. Quando parei em casa ontem para me trocar antes de ir até Jasper, ela perguntou-me por que eu tinha deixado a galeria daquele jeito. Como um idiota, eu disse a ela que estava saindo para o café com uma garota que eu conheci. Esme sendo Esme, me pediu para convidar a garota para conhecê-los. Este é o seu controle para se certificar de que estou realmente trazendo a referida garota para a versão Cullen da Inquisição Espanhola.

"Uhm, Bebê Swan?"

Eu sei que soei nervoso como um adolescente com um rosto-espinhento perguntando por um encontro exatamente agora, mas eu não podia evitar. Estou prestes a pedir a uma cristã se ela gostaria de ir ao Coliseu para Ovos Benedict*****.

_*__Ovos Benedict__: é um prato que consiste de uma metade de um muffin ingles coberto com presunto, ou bacon, ovo escalfado e molho holandês. Sua origem é obscura._

"Você gostaria de vir para um brunch* comigo na casa dos meus pais hoje?"

_*__Brunch__: Café da manhã tardio._

Qualquer outra garota diria não. Qualquer garota com uma pitada de senso comum diria que não. Mas essa é Bebê Swan. E se eu aprendi alguma coisa nas últimas 18 horas, é que Bebê Swan nunca faz a coisa segura. Dentro de 20 minutos, ela está de pé em frente a mim, de banho tomado e usando um vestido preto que cai apenas até seus joelhos, meias compridas coloridas roxa e verde azulado, e botas de combate pretas que subiam sobre suas panturrilhas.

Não há fodidamente nenhuma maneira que isto será bom. Por que eu abri a minha boca grande, fértil, constantemente oscilante para minha mãe, eu nunca saberia. Foi uma estupidez. Eu deveria ter dito a ela que saí porque Jasper me ligou. E agora, eu estou levando Bebê Swan para um determinado Armargedon que nenhum ser humano deveria ter de enfrentar: o brunch de domingo com Carlisle e Esme. Na sala de jantar formal. Usando uma boa porcelana.

Eu me pergunto se é muito cedo para pedir ao mordomo uma dose de tequila.

* * *

_**Nota d****a Tradutora:**_

_Oi gente, e aí, estão gostando da fic? É muito boa, não é?_

_Bom, eu quero dizer uma coisa a vc´s. Bora comentar os capítulos, meu povo!_

_Eu e a Ju traduzimos para vocês, para a diversão de vocês, mas se vc´s não comentarem, de onde nós vamos achar estímulos para continuar traduzindo?_

_Essa fic é muiiiito difícil de traduzir, é cheia de gírias, mas apesar de tudo continuamos a traduzi-la para vocês pq nós queremos compartilhar isso com vc´s! E só o que pedimos é que comentem pq os comentários estimulam quem traduz pq é um sinal de que vocês estão gostando e querendo mais!_

_Não custa nada vc´s comentarem, custa? Pq se vc´s podem ler o cap, por que não podem comentar? Os dedos de vc´s não vão cair não, gente!_

_Tá muito desestimulante traduzir! Quase ninguém comenta, sempre são as mesmas pessoas e eu tenho certeza que há muito mais pessoas que fazem a leitura dessa fic! Então, por que não comentar? Isso está me deixando muito triste e desestimulada (me desculpem essa repetição das palavras desestimular e estímulo, mas isso é o que está acontecendo comigo e com a Ju, ESTAMOS DESESTIMULADAS A CONTINUAR AS TRADUÇÕES) e vc´s não vão querer ficar sem fic, não é? Pq com o tradutor do google não é a mesma coisa! Aposto que todas vc´s sabem disso!_

_Nós não estamos querendo obrigar ninguém a comentar para ter fic, acho que ninguém é abrigado a fazer o que não quer, eu só acho uma puta falta de sacanagem, nós perdermos nosso tempo traduzindo PARA VOCÊS não recebermos nenhum comentário por isso!_

_Pois é... era só isso que eu tinha pra dizer._

_Beijos enormes e até a próxima!_

_**Illem**_

_**

* * *

****Nota da beta:**_

_Bem, gente, estou completamente de acordo com a Illem, é uma puta sacanagem o povo não comentar. Porra, elas merecem, elas se fodem pra traduzir a fic, e o povo num vai comentar... Caralho, o que custa? Vai pagar mais caro na Net? Não, não vai, mas que porra, num custa comentar._

_Se você, caro leitor filho de uma boa mãe – pois tenho certeza que sua mãe é MARA – não sabe o que dizer nos comentários, faça uma coisa bem simples, escreva um "UP" e envie, aceitamos esse de bom grado. Se você achou legal o capítulo diga "Muito Bom! UP!", se não gostou diz "Que merda, não UP!", MAS NÃO DEIXEM A JU E A ILLEM SEM COMENTÁRIOS._

_Porque às vezes só por ver o número de reviews aumentarem as meninas já ficam felizes, independente se você só escreve o UP ou um texto de duas mil palavras, TUDO é bem vindo._  
_Claro, que o texto de duas mil palavras demora mais e talz, mas se vc não tem muito tempo, saiba que pra vc escrever UP e mandar a review leva menos de 10 segundos, é sério, eu contei..._

_Então COMENTEM!_

_**Mônica**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Ju**_

_Bom, acho que eu não preciso dizer mais nada depois de tudo que foi dito aí em cima... Apenas... DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs!**  
**_


	5. Há um brunch

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Meias tie-dye e show de estrelas no domingo pertencem a mim._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5 - Há um brunch***

_*__Brunch__: café da manhã tardio. _

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

As botas são o meu cobertor de segurança. Se eu estou a caminho de um brunch com Papai Warbucks***** e a porra da Ivana Trumpette******, eu preciso lembrar-me de quem eu sou: Bella. Fodida. Swan. Eu não posso ser outra coisa senão o que sou. E se eu vou chutar bundas e pegar nomes, eu preciso das minhas botas.

_*__Papai Warbucks__: alguém que é rico o suficiente para pagar as despesas de outra pessoa, seja em uma grande quantia fixa, ou progressivamente durante um longo tempo. Também pode ser permanente (um parente rico, ou cafetão), ou temporário (alguém descobrindo um amigo)._

_**__Ivana Trump__: __é uma modelo e empresária norte-americana, nascida na República Tcheca, que foi casada com o bilionário Donald Trump (o criador de "O Aprendiz")._

Edward pode pensar que eu não percebi o olhar de horror quando eu saí e disse que estava pronta, mas ele estava errado. Tanto quanto eu acho que é cedo demais para infligir-me sobre aqueles cujo lombo ele nasceu, nós poderíamos muito bem acabar com isso. Se eu sou uma má alternativa, não há sentido em prolongar isto apenas para ser descartada mais tarde. Vamos puxar essa merda fora como um Band-Aid: mais rápido e menos doloroso possível.

Claro, eu poderia ter arrastado para fora o velho "terno de entrevista", ou encontrado alguma combinação de merda que parecia fresca o suficiente para este Almoço de Milionários. Eu não posso fingir ser algo que eu não sou. _Uma Linda Mulher _e _Pigmaleão__*****_são histórias, não a realidade. Vai levar tudo o que posso fazer para evitar proferir abruptamente "porra" e "merda" como se tenho a síndrome de Tourette_******_, e eu preciso da minha armadura em ordem a fim de gerenciar isso. Minha armadura só acontece de ser minhas botas de combate e meias justas tie-dye_******_.

_*__Pigmaleão__: é um filme de drama do Reino Unido, de 1938, realizado por Anthony Asquith e Leslie Howard. Sinopse: Henry Higgins (Leslie Howard) é um professor de fonética que, juntamente com seu amigo, o Coronel Pickering (Scott Sunderland), resolve transformar Eliza Doolittle (Wendy Hiller), uma florista de rua inculta e sem o mínimo de educação exigido pela sociedade, numa grande dama no espaço de três meses._

_**__Síndrome de Tourette,__ou S__índrome de la Tourette__, também referida como __SGT__ ou __ST__, é uma desordem neurológica ou neuroquímica caracterizada por tiques, reações rápidas, movimentos repentinos (espasmos) ou vocalizações, que ocorrem repetidamente da mesma maneira. Esses tiques motores e vocais mudam constantemente de intensidade e não existem duas pessoas no mundo que apresentem os mesmos sintomas. A maioria das pessoas afetadas são do sexo masculino._

_***__Tie-dye__: melhor tipo de roupa que há! Geralmente quando um material branco é pendurado (ou 'amarrado') com elásticos para fazer uma mistura psicodélica de cores. A maioria das pessoas associa tie-dye com hippies. Muito freqüentemente usado na década de setenta._

Eu posso dizer que Edward está nervoso pelo modo como ele não está realmente olhando para mim e não realmente falando comigo. Quando ele começa a batucar no volante e olhando em qualquer lugar, mas não para mim, eu tiro seu iPod do pequeno adaptador que ele tem e conecto o meu nele. Ele não percebe que nada está errado até que ele ouve algum Black Dahlia Murder***** que começa a tocar. Alto. Porque não há nada melhor do que se preparar para o brekkie******com os afortunados do que um pouco de deathcore em uma manhã de domingo. Eu começo pelo meio do álbum na música "Of Darkness Spawned"******* só de brincadeira... Pegou isso? Eu estou indo para um brunch com a descendência.

_*__The Black Dahlia Murder__: é uma banda norte-americana que mistura Melodic Death Metal com Deathcore, vinda de Michigan e formada em 2000._

_**__Brekkie__: é uma abreviação para breakfast (=café da manhã)._

_***Link para a música "Of Darkness Spawned": http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= -jVVwpwBBdI (retirar os espaços)_

Edward deu um pulo quando isso começou. Suponho que possa ser um pouco chocante um Volvo em uma manhã de domingo quando se está dirigindo para a mansão da família, mas, em seguida, ele ri como se ele de repente se tornasse completamente insano. Eu sei que estamos bem, pelo menos por agora. Ele está relaxando um pouco.

"Olhe, Edward, você não precisa fazer isso. Eu não preciso que você faça isso hoje para provar nada, nem para mim e nem para eles. Você pode virar e despejar-me em minha casa e não vou ficar toda ofendida. Eu sei que não sou exatamente o material para encontrar os pais."

"Bella, isso não é verdade."

"Edward!"

Eu sei por agora que usando seu nome real eu consigo a sua atenção. Isso o assusta por algum motivo que eu ainda tenho que descobrir.

"Bella!"

"Sério, Garoto Rico. Você parece totalmente estressado sobre este assunto. Você só me conheceu _ontem_. Será que Papai Warbucks realmente exige o acordo pré-nupcial tão cedo? Eu juro que não vou ser como aquele cara que se casou com Britney antes de ela completamente FUBAR* a merda de raspar sua cabeça."

_*__FUBAR__: muitas vezes utilizado por programadores e militares. Suporte para "fodido além de todo reconhecimento."_

"O quê?" Ele parece enjoado. Eu acho que faço isso com as pessoas com bastante freqüência.

"Bem, eu não estou interessada no seu dinheiro. Além da coisa toda dos Snickers, isso sim, mas certamente eles não podem ressentir-se pela porra de um pedaço de torta e algum café, certo?"

"Você acha que eu estou preocupado com esse brunch porque eu acho que meus pais vão vê-la como a porra de uma caçadora-de-ouro?"

Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto minha mão moveu-se furtivamente até o botão de rolagem do iPod, mudando a música antes de ele tomar conhecimento. Ele ainda está obcecado em seu próprio Idaho fodidamente particular quando o refrão começa e ele finalmente apenas fodidamente perde isso.

"Foda-me correndo, Bebê Swan. Kanye? Sério? Não, eu não estou preocupado com o que eles vão pensar de você. Estou com mais medo do que você vai pensar deles."

"Edward, por favor. Eu estou apenas tentando aliviar o clima aqui. Eu sei que sou uma espécie de - bem, realmente - uma bagunça e eu não fui criada para ter boas maneiras."

"Você vai parar fodidamente de me chamar de Edward? Isso simplesmente me deixa mais nervoso!"

"Garoto Rico, do que você tem tanto medo? Que eles não vão gostar de mim? Isso é o que significa que vai ser? Merda, isso não me incomoda em nada. Só me incomoda se isso aborrece você. Vou me adaptar em seu mundo tão bem quanto uma prostituta em um convento, mas isso vai ser pior se eu tentar fingir ser algo que eu não sou, ok? Se você quiser cancelar isso, então vire o carro, mas, se não, vamos apenas fodidamente fazer isso."

Ele pareceu se recompor e, a próxima coisa que eu sei, ele virou para essa estrada de cascalho. Eu de repente me pergunto se ele é algum louco assassino com um machado e esta merda toda tem sido uma encenação para ele me levar de volta para o seu barraco de Unibomber na floresta, onde ele vai me matar e me transformar em Bella-carne enlatada. Em vez disso, vejo esta enorme casa pular no meio da floresta e me pergunto se seus pais são aqueles que estarão me transformando em Bella-carne enlatada se esta é a forma como eles vivem com todo esse dinheiro.

Ele está correndo seus dedos pelos cabelos enquanto ele toma algumas respirações profundas. O cara poderia usar algumas fodidas lições de meditação transcendental e essas besteiras, mas ele vem para o meu lado do carro e abre a porta para mim todo-pretensioso-importante. Ele me dá um rápido beijo na bochecha antes de tomar minha mão e guiar-me à porta, que se abre antes de sequer chegarmos a ela.

Eles têm a porra de um mordomo.

O bacana é que o mordomo parece muito baixo e, merda, ele tem esses dreads fodidos e ele não está vestido como Jeeves* ou algo assim, mas eu simplesmente perco isso quando Edward o apresenta:

_*Reginald __Jeeves__ é um personagem fictício nos contos e romances de PG Wodehouse, sendo o "cavalheiro pessoal do cavalheiro" (criado pessoal) de Bertie Wooster (Bertram Wilberforce Wooster). __Criado em 1915, Jeeves continuaria a aparecer em trabalhos de Wodehouse, até seu romance final completo "__Aunts Aren't Gentlemen__" ("Tias não são Cavalheiros") em 1974, tornando-o o mais famoso personagem de Wodehouse. O nome "Jeeves" vem de Percy Jeeves, um jogador de cricket de Warwickshire morto na Primeira Guerra Mundial. Tanto o nome de "Jeeves" como o personagem Jeeves vêm sendo atribuído por excelência ao nome e natureza de criado pessoal, mordomo, ou motorista, inspirando muitos personagens semelhantes (assim como o nome do motor de busca na Internet Ask Jeeves). "Jeeves" é agora um termo genérico em referência no Dicionário Inglês Oxford. Jeeves é um criado pessoal, não um mordomo - ou seja, ele serve a um homem e não um lar. No entanto, Bertie Wooster emprestou Jeeves como mordomo em várias ocasiões, e observa: "Se o convite vier, ele pode ser um mordomo como o melhor deles"._

"Bebê Swan, este é Laurent. Ele comanda o show. Laurent, esta é a Senhorita Isabella Swan."

Garoto Rico ainda usa pretensioso negócio _en français _onde ele deixa de fora o "t" como Stephen Colbert* faz. Eu estou provavelmente quebrando todos os tipos de regras para bisbilhotar aqui, mas eu ofereço a Laurent minha mão e me apresento, já que o Garoto Rico fez um trabalho completamente inadequado.

_*__Stephen T. Colbert__: mais conhecido como Stephen Colbear (os T´s são silenciosos e eles significam a verdade!). Ele é o anfitrião de O'Reilly do Colbert Report, resposta de Comedy Central da mídia especialista, principalmente Bill O'Reilly porque ele é fácil de satirizar._

"É apenas Bella, Laurent. E é um prazer conhecê-lo."

Laurent aperta minha mão e me dá um enorme sorriso. Edward apenas me dá um olhar divertido.

Em seguida estão os pais, e eles estão sentados em uma sala de estar (a gente rica chama isso de salão, ou sala de estar, ou alguma merda assim?), que é tão estéril que você poderia fazer a porra de uma cirurgia nela. Não tenho visto esta decoração muito branco-sobre-branco desde _Charlie e a Fábrica de Chocolate _e, no meio dela, um homem atraente, de meia-idade, que só poderia ser o pai do Garoto Rico levantou para nos cumprimentar.

"Bella, esse é o meu pai, Carlisle. Papai, esta é Bella Swan."

Espere. O quê? Eu pensei que ele era Edward Alguma Coisa Cullen O Não-Totalmente Segundo? Como diabos o nome de seu pai é Carlisle? Merda. Estou _indo_ para ser transformada em Bella-carne enlatada. Ele nem sequer pode mesmo manter sua história em linha reta.

Garoto Rico parece ver que eu estou prestes a começar a gritar e correr para a saída mais próxima. Ele já me tem totalmente perdida porque ele se inclina e sussurra, "Edward Carlisle e Edward Anthony."

Agora eu sei o seu nome do meio. É trágico, mas eu desmaio de qualquer maneira. Garoto Rico O Primeiro aperta minha mão e ele se parece muito com Edward, apenas loiro, o que significa que meus ovários já estão começando a conspirar contra mim. Pequenos bebês com fundos de depósito como Edward e o velhote foditraente* Edward na minha cama nos meus quarenta. Este é um plano com o qual eu poderia ser capaz de viver.

_*__Foditraente__: fodidamente atraente._

A seguir, no entanto, está a Mamãezinha Querida. Um olhar para ela e eu sei que estou fodida. Ela é linda de morrer, com a mesma cor de cabelo de Edward, apenas tenho certeza que o dela é rigorosamente mantido por um estilista que, provavelmente, chega a dormir em um armário. Até mesmo o nome dela é elegante: Esme. Todo francês e merda. Por que as pessoas pensam que nomes franceses soam mais clássicos do que os italianos? E por que pais loucos nomeiam seu filho com um nome italiano, quando eles não são nem sequer italianos, em primeiro lugar?

Ela não oferece sua mão, mas acena para mim como uma Rainha ao seu assunto e percebo que é do caralho enquanto ela anuncia que o brunch será servido na sala de jantar. Eu só estou esperando que ela acrescente "com toda certeza."

Esta é a parte que eu estava temendo. A verdadeira refeição.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Bella já demonstrou seus sentimentos sobre jantares formais bastante claramente no café de ontem, mas sorri docemente para mim enquanto eu puxo a cadeira para ela. Aquele sorriso sozinho deveria ter me dito que havia algo estranho. Ela deixa cair delicadamente o guardanapo em seu colo e toma um minúsculo gole de sua mimosa***** antes de recolher várias peças de prata e colocá-las sem cerimônia em uma pilha na frente do seu prato, deixando um único garfo, uma única faca e uma única colher no seu prato.

_*__Mimosa__: é um__a deliciosa __bebida__ gasosa feita com suco de laranja e champanhe gelada servida em uma taça alta._

Eu ouço Laurent sufocar uma gargalhada atrás de nós enquanto Esme olha com horror. Este vai ser um longo brunch.

Eu posso ver os olhos de Carlisle piscando de um lado para o outro entre Bella e minha mãe, mas Bella é a primeira a falar.

"Tenho de pedir desculpas por minhas maneiras terríveis. Eu me confundo com facilidade e pensei que se eu estava indo para bagunçar de qualquer maneira, eu poderia salvar Laurent ali do polimento extra na prataria tirando aqueles que eu acabarei não usando."

Eu nunca na minha vida vi um tomar-cuspir* nesta mesa, mas Carlisle conseguiu mergulhar sua camisa e seu guardanapo com o café enquanto minha mãe olhava lançando punhais para ele. Laurent estava ao lado de Carlisle instantaneamente com um guardanapo limpo para deixá-lo absorver e eu quase perdi o intercâmbio entre meu pai e Bella. Ele piscou. Ela sorriu. Ela já ganhou sobre um parente. Em menos de vinte minutos.

_*__Tomar-cuspir (spit-take)__: a__ ação de uma pessoa que ri quando está bebendo. Ao invés de asfixiar-se, cospe o líquido em uma pluma._

Esme, no entanto, vai ser mais difícil de vender. Eu não acho que ela alguma vez deixou uma peça de vestuário tie-dye tocá-la, e o senso de moda original de Bebê Swan tem de ser uma afronta a uma mulher que vai regularmente à Fashion Week apenas para zombar com desdém para qualquer coisa que não é clássico. Tenho certeza que ela não se lembra da última vez que algo que não foi feito por Ralph, Georgio, ou Donna fez contato com sua pele.

"Então... Bella... Edward esqueceu de mencionar o que você faz para viver."

Ela profere o nome de Bella com tal desdém que eu quero esfaqueá-la com a faca de manteiga. Eu tentei namorar as filhas de seus amigos esnobes e ela não estava mais feliz com os relacionamentos do que eu. Por que ela está sendo tão malditamente condescendente com Bebê Swan?

"Mãe..."

"Fique quieto, Edward. Eu não estava falando com você. Eu estava fazendo à Senhorita Swan uma pergunta que você teve ampla oportunidade de perguntar antes desta manhã."

"Na verdade, Sra. Cullen, eu ainda estou explorando minhas opções. Atualmente, estou trabalhando através de uma agência temporária porque isso permite-me ver uma série de carreiras diferentes."

É a minha vez de sufocar e Carlisle me ajuda com um sonoro tapa nas costas, que é menos uma assistência à asfixia e mais um lembrete para observar minhas maneiras com Esme, que não hesitará em colocar-me no meu lugar na frente de Bebê Swan.

"Eu vejo. Um trabalhador temporário de escritório, você diz?"

"Sim," Bella responde, "na maioria das vezes, de qualquer maneira."

A única resposta de Esme é cantarolar. Eu quero agarrar Bebê Swan, salvá-la desta família fora de controle e ir para aquele lugar com a torta Snickers. Ou do jantar da noite passada. Ou tê-la me fazendo um daqueles pães de queijo de cabra e sentar na sua louca sala de estar e apenas abraçá-la e pedir desculpas para o fato de que eu nunca saí do lombo da minha mãe, tanto quanto _essa_ imagem mental faz-me tremer.

"E você freqüenta a universidade, Bella?"

Se eu não queria matar minha mãe antes, eu quero agora. Estou me perguntando se eu posso quebrar a base de uma das taças de mimosa e usá-la para descobrir se seu coração frio e negro sangraria, ou simplesmente permanecer no seu estado frígido e inflexível. Merda, eu nem ao menos sei se Bella _foi_ para a faculdade. Se ela foi, tenho certeza de que foi algum lugar maluco que oferecia um diploma em tecelagem de cesta subaquática, no qual ela tem um BFA*.

_*BFA: aquele que possui bacharelado em Belas Artes._

"Sim, Sra. Cullen. Fui para Cornell."

Laurent, neste momento, já recuperou uma pilha de guardanapos do aparador e estende dois para o meu pai antes de vir para lidar com a bagunça que eu fiz comigo mesmo. Ele está completamente desistindo de qualquer aparência de decoro e está rindo abertamente. Eu não acho que Laurent teve esse tanto de diversão em seu trabalho durante todo o tempo que ele esteve com a família.

Você vê, Bebê Swan acaba de anunciar que ela freqüentou a faculdade que meus pais cursaram. E a atitude fria de Esme de repente descongela. Bella não é alguma vagabunda atrás do dinheiro da família, ela é um espírito livre educada-na-Ivy-League*****. Algo que a própria Esme realmente foi em algum momento antes que ela foi pega em toda a bobagem da sociedade.

_*__Ivy League__: __Um grupo de oito universidades do Nordeste dos Estados Unidos que são consideradas as melhores faculdades do país (ou mesmo do mundo). Inventada pelo escritor de esportes Caswell Adams em 1937 como um termo para a então poderosa liga oriental de futebol, que originalmente incluía o Exército e a Marinha também. Desde então, é a aspiração de muitos alunos do ensino médio (e seus pais) obter uma "Educação na Ivy League". As faculdades da Ivy League são: Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, Pennsylvania, Princeton e Yale._

Até o final do brunch, ela e Bella são rápidas amigas e ela foge com Bebê Swan para a porra da sua sala pessoal. Deixando-me girando minhas rodas com meu pai, que me dá um copo fodido de brandy e levanta uma sobrancelha.

"Filho, você está completamente e totalmente fodido. Você também pode aproveitar isso."

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu estou saltando enquanto nos dirigimos à Ganância Móvel do Garoto Rico. Eu penso que foi às mil maravilhas. O mordomo é um cara legal e os pais do Garoto Rico não são tão tensos como ele pensa. O principal problema lá é que eles parecem se divertir com um bando de idiotas e se esqueceram quem eles são. Não tenho certeza se o Edward aqui sequer conhece seus pais como _pessoas, _apenasvendo o rosto que eles colocam para a sociedade e, em seguida, o rosto de pais.

Esme foi exageradamente legal. Ela conhecia a loja de bagel no Ithaca Commons onde meu fodincrível pãozinho de queijo de cabra se originou, e ela conhecia todos os locais-chave para festas e compras. Nós gargalhamos sobre todos os adesivos estúpidos: "Ithaca é um desfiladeiro" e "Outro dia cinza em Ithaca" sendo seus favoritos. Parecia que aquele lugar nunca via o sol e os desfiladeiros eram locais conhecidos pelos estudantes super estressados levando as coisas a uma conclusão prematura, então intermediando-o como um ponto turístico sempre me pareceu um pouco fora.

Edward, porém, está mortalmente silencioso e seu iPod está de volta no adaptador, tocando música clássica calmante. Eu gosto de Debussy tanto quanto a pessoa próxima, mas ele poderia ramificar-se um pouco. Talvez tentar alguma ópera para uma mudança. Tocar algo que faça tremer um pouco. Estou pensando que a louca peça de Lucia seria um pedaço saudável para ele tentar. Mas ele está quieto e ouvindo música relaxante e, de repente, estou percebendo simplesmente que talvez eu tenha feito algo errado. Talvez o Garoto Rico me trouxe para casa como uma rebelde adolescente atrasada e eu só desembarquei primeiro na face de uma pilha de falhas porque eu sou boa para as unidades dos pais.

Antes mesmo de perceber que eu estou fazendo isso, encontro-me encolhendo contra a porta. Eu achava que eu deveria fazer bonito. Eu pensei que ele estava nervoso sobre trazer-me para o brunch. Examinando talvez o que eu pensei que fosse nervosismo era realmente a emoção de fazer sua permanência contra os sérios pais. Rapaz, eu fodi mesmo isso. Talvez o Garoto Rico deveria ter me dado um manual para este baile.

Debussy deu lugar a Bach a medida que nos aproximamos do meu apartamento, e eu já tinha as minhas mãos sobre a maçaneta da porta para que eu possa fodidamente dar o fora daqui logo que o carro vem para uma parada. Garoto Rico está chocado com o quão rápido eu faço isso e eu teria feito isso para dentro, também, se eu não tivesse deixado cair minhas chaves como a total desajeitada que eu sou.

"Bebê Swan?" Sua voz é calma. "Você está bem?"

Porra. Eu estou chorando. Isso é estúpido, ricos-difíceis, modelo-digno, ovário-conspirando porra de torradeira* me fez chorar. Eu não choro. Nunca.

_* Toasterfuck = literalmente é a porra de uma torradeira, ou uma torradeira fudida. Na gíria ela vai significar que você está fudidamente queimada, ou que você queimou a porra do seu filme, por isso a Bella está chorando._

"Bebê Swan, você está _chorando_?"

"Foda-se, Garoto Rico. Eu estou simplesmente tão malditamente chocada quanto você. Eu não choro. Eu definitivamente não choro por esse tipo de merda."

"Mas _por que_ você está chorando?"

"Eu estou chorando, seu imbecil, porque eu não sei o que você _quer_. Eu estou chorando porque eu tentei meu melhor para fazer bonito para seus pais e tudo que fiz foi chateá-lo por algum motivo. E eu estou chorando, seu maldito filho da puta, porque tudo o que eu sou para você é algum tipo de momento visitando um bairro pobre, ou Eliza Doolittle, e eu pensei que você era um cara legal. Pela _primeira vez_, eu pensei que eu conheci um cara legal."

A última coisa que eu esperava depois dessa pequena explosão era isso, mas eu encontro-me envolta em toda a gostosa bondade dos braços do Garoto Rico enquanto ele esfrega minhas costas e beija o topo da minha cabeça e me faz esquecer que eu estou chorando e lembra-me por que eu quero que ele me curve sobre o Volvo e conspire com minha fábrica de óvulos um pouco mais.

"Bebê Swan, você pensou que eu estava chateado? Você está chateada porque você acha que eu estou _bravo_ com você?"

"Bem, não está?"

"Puta que pariu. Não, eu não estou bravo. Eu estou apenas derrotado. Minha mãe não gosta de ninguém. Bem, ela gosta de Jasper. Mas é isso. Ela nunca gostou de uma garota que eu namorei. Nem mesmo aquelas com quem ela me arranjou. Então você pode imaginar que estou um pouco perplexo com qualquer que seja a bruxaria que você usou nela que a teve convidando-a para uma pequena conversa privada em seu boudoir*****."

_*__Boudoir__: vestiário de senhoras._

Tenho que rir disso. Ele simplesmente disse a porra de "boudoir".

"Então eu estava certa?"

"Bebê Swan, você é fodidamente gloriosa. Tão gloriosa, na verdade, que eu não posso suportar o fato de que eu estou agora deixando-a de volta ao seu apartamento."

"Então por que você está?"

"Você não quer entrar?" Ele parece um pouco hesitante.

"Claro que não. E você?"

Eu estou mentindo, é claro. Eu quero levá-lo para dentro e "mostrar à ele minhas gravuras.*" Mas eu não acho que estamos prontos para isso. E eu não tenho certeza de que raspei minhas pernas ontem, e eu _sei_ que não raspei-as esta manhã.

_*__Mostrar as gravuras__, ou mostrar sua causticante, bem... a verdade é que ela queria mostrar sua ah... o quanto ela está... molhada por ele. Ou mostrar o fogo, calor dela... Bellinha safadenha... skaosoaskaoskkk_

"Não, Bebê Swan. Eu não quero que você vá para dentro O que você gostaria de fazer?"

Eu penso por cerca de dois segundos antes de um impressionante golpe de gênio bater-me na cabeça.

"Show de estrelas, Garoto Rico. Planetário. O próximo começa em 20, então vamos andando."

Ah sim, Garoto Rico. Show de estrelas. Escuro. Quieto. E você não se sente culpado por gastar dinheiro e fazer o tempo todo, uma vez que não há nenhum plano para seguir e não há pipoca derramando de seu colo para o chão.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu não estive no planetário desde o ensino fundamental. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia por que Bella quer fazer isso, mas eu já sei que eu sou incapaz de dizer não pra ela. O que é como acabamos no Planetário em um domingo. Ela rapidamente sai, reivindicando alguma coisa sobre "bebida muito sexy" e segue para o banheiro enquanto eu vou para o balcão e compro os nossos bilhetes.

Até o momento de eu pagar, uma multidão já está se alinhando nas portas e Bebê Swan ainda está perdida em ação. Eu fico preocupado, esperando que ela não esteja doente, e começo a pressionar através da multidão para os banheiros. Claro, não tenho um plano uma vez que eu chego lá, não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente passear pelo banheiro feminino e perguntar ao redor se alguém viu uma garota com botas de combate, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer.

Assim que eu finalmente alcanço a porta e começo a me perguntar exatamente o que eu vou fazer, eu ouço sobre o interfone do sistema planetário. E de repente eu percebo que meu pai tinha esquecido de me informar quão exatamente fodido eu estava.

Minha mãe, ao que parece, teve realmente um bom tempo com Bebê Swan. E em sua neblina induzida-pela-mimosa, ela deve ter derramado um grande número de segredos de família. Incluindo este. Eu deveria ter usado a faca de manteiga quando eu tive a chance.

"Será que o Mr. Horrible, por favor, pode se apresentar no balcão? Mr. Horrible? Sua parceira está aqui para encontrá-lo."

E pensar que eu estava preocupado com a minha mãe não gostar de Bella. A vadia foi e deu a ela munição.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam do encontro da Bella com Carlisle e Esme? No próximo cap. vc´s saberão de onde vem o Mr. Horrible... eu morro de rir com essa fic!_

_Bem, eu queria agradecer do fundo do coração à todas as minhas queridas pervas que estão deixando reviews pra chegarmos nos 1000! Obrigada, eu amo vc´s! E desculpem por não citar nomes, mas eu não quero correr o risco de esquecer de alguém... saibam que vc´s me divertem o dia todo com seus comentários!_

_Bem, próximo cap. na sexta. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	6. Há um show de estrelas

_**Nota da Tradutora:** Postando novamente o cap. pq o ff tá com problemas e o cap. não aparece... vai entender..._

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Sutiã de bolinhas e a história por trás do Mr. Horrible são todos meus._

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Há um show de estrelas**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Esta idéia estava absolutamente ganha. Estou sentada ao lado do Garoto Rico. Em um planetário escuro. Por algum golpe de sorte, estamos mais no canto onde poucas pessoas se sentam porque você tem que erguer seu pescoço para ver em torno do grande traseiro da coisa-robô que coloca o show no teto. Há algumas crianças da escola em torno de nós, mas, felizmente, sem mordedores-de-tornozelos. Ele ainda está um pouco bravo sobre o trecho, mas eu aposto que posso fazê-lo esquecer tudo sobre isso. Eu me inclino para ele, descansando minha cabeça contra seu ombro como se eu estivesse apenas tentando dar uma olhada melhor no show. Casualmente, eu descanso a minha mão sobre sua coxa e lentamente começo a deslizar minha mão para frente e para trás, toda tipo-inocente. Todo o tempo que eu corro minha mão para cima em sua coxa, eu vou um pouquinho mais longe, trabalhando totalmente nisso e esperando que eu esteja deixando-o insanamente excitado.

Os ovários estão totalmente no controle aqui, então ele bate as minhas botas fora quando de repente ele me agarra, me puxa para ele e esmaga seus lábios contra os meus. Estou prestes a deslizar minhas mãos em seus cabelos para que eu possa escapar minha língua para dentro de sua boca quando ele usa o meu cabelo para puxar o meu rosto para trás cerca de duas polegadas.

"Nunca mais use aquele nome de novo, Bebê Swan".

Minha risada maníaca possivelmente perturbou alguns clientes do planetário, mas eu não posso segurar. Esme é todo tipo de vencedora do caralho por me oferecer aquela jóia esta tarde, juntamente com alguns goles do frasco que ela mantém com ela. Edward realmente não descreveu seus pais muito bem, eles são muito divertidos quando você raspa por baixo da superfície

Eu me pergunto o que vai acontecer quando eu raspar o Garoto Rico abaixo da superfície.

Às vezes eu sinto que ele vai ser todo um redemoinho bonito de cores... como quando o seu professor de arte pega você colorindo um papel, em seguida colorindo sobre ele com lápis preto para apagá-lo fora. Mas, outras vezes, eu preocupo-me que se eu raspar a camada superior preta, tudo o que está embaixo é um velho branco chato.

Eu preciso mais do que velho branco chato.

Vamos enfrentar isso; o Garoto Rico foi criado com mordomos e prata demais e carros sendo entregues com a queda de um chapéu. Eu fui criada com agências de cobrança e sporks* e passagens de ônibus que você raspa trocando almofadas de sofá para pagar. Ele tem uma educação Ivy League** que foi comprada com dinheiro e nome. Eu tenho uma educação Ivy League que foi comprada entre beijando-bundas*** e trabalhando meus dedos do caralho até os ossos para obter uma bolsa de estudos. Oh sim, e o empréstimo estudantil que tem que ser pago a cada mês, o que é a razão principal que eu sou uma temporária em primeiro lugar.

_*****__S__pork__**: **__utensílio que é metade colher e metade garfo (aglutinação das palavras "spoon"= colher e "fork"= garfo)._

_**__Ivy League__: __Um grupo de oito universidades do Nordeste dos Estados Unidos que são consideradas as melhores faculdades do país (ou mesmo do mundo). Inventada pelo escritor de esportes Caswell Adams em 1937 como um termo para a então poderosa liga oriental de futebol, que originalmente incluía o Exército e a Marinha também. Desde então, é a aspiração de muitos alunos do ensino médio (e seus pais) obter uma "Educação na Ivy League". As faculdades da Ivy League são: Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Harvard, Pennsylvania, Princeton e Yale._

_*******__Beijando-bunda (a__ss-kissing)__: é a mesma coisa que bajular._

Mas amanhã é segunda-feira e posso me preocupar com tudo aquilo que é a merda da vida real quando esse dia horrível elevar sua cabeça feia do caralho. Entretanto, Garoto Rico está sentado aqui ao meu lado no escuro enquanto nós assistimos a mesma condição mais extrema de bobeira do show de estrelas que está provavelmente sendo apresentado aqui desde que nossos pais eram da altura-do-joelho por algum hipotético gafanhoto que aparentemente é um gigante porque, quem chega com esses clichês de qualquer maneira? E meus dedos estão coçando para atingir dentro desse cabelo.

Bem, na verdade, eles estão ansiosos para chegar em outro lugar também, mas eu não quero parecer como a prostituta da Babilônia aqui.

Então eu ajo de maneira pesarosa e sussurro algum tipo de desculpa genérica porque, qual é a pergunta? Ding-ding-ding, qualquer coisa que eu consiga esse tipo de reação fora dele é a primeira coisa que eu _tenho_ que usar novamente. Eu não estou exatamente me desculpando por usar isso contra ele. Mais como eu sinto muito por cortá-lo do que deveria ser uma épica sessão de flerte em curso. Embora isso funcione, de qualquer maneira, e ele se move em direção a mim. Desta vez suas mãos nos meus cabelos são macias... gentis... enquanto ele aplica apenas a pressão mínima para trazer meus lábios de volta aos dele. Ao contrário do beijo no clube, ou do beijo provocador há alguns minutos, ele é... oh-meu-Deeeus, ele é... sedutor.

Edward começou com beijos rápidos e provocantes, afastando-se cada vez que eu passava a aprofundar o beijo, mesmo que só um pouco. Cada vez que ele retorna, posso sentir que seus lábios estão puxados em um sorriso; ele sabe exatamente o que ele está fazendo. No entanto, ele não sabe que eu estou para ele e, a próxima vez que eu sinto aquele sorriso torto pressionado contra meus lábios, eu lanço a minha língua para fora esbarrando em apenas um gosto de seus lábios. Está com uma pitada de brandy*? Algo me diz que Edward Carlisle Cullen O Não-Totalmente-Primeiro deu ao Menino de Ouro um pouco de coragem líquida exatamente como a Mamãezinha Querida deu para mim. A língua deve ter funcionado, no entanto, porque quando ele volta de novo, ele não se afasta novamente. Ele não está em nenhuma pressa para competir em um jogo de hóquei de amígdalas, de qualquer forma, e eu me derreto nele.

_* O conhaque, ou __brandy__, é o produto decorrente da destilação de vinho, geralmente contendo cerca de 40-60% de graduação alcoólica por volume. O nome em português é derivado da palavra francesa 'cognac', um tipo de conhaque com indicação de procedência da região homônima da França. Além do vinho, esta bebida destilada pode ser feita com suco de fruta fermentado (no caso da uva, normalmente são utilizadas apenas espécies viníferas). É usualmente degustado após as refeições._

Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre, no escuro, seus lábios se movendo contra os meus. Eu choramingava um pouco enquanto as minhas mãos se arrastavam para seu pescoço, meus dedos como fantasmas em sua mandíbula e ele cantarolava contra mim, soando para todo o mundo como um gato ronronando de contentamento. Nós estamos tão envolvidos que nem sequer percebemos que o show de estrelas terminou. Todo mundo encontrou a Ursa Maior. As luzes da casa estão acesas. E um dos funcionários do planetário está de pé sobre nós limpando a garganta.

Garoto Rico virou 800 tons de vermelho, mas eu dei risada, piscando para o pobre cara enviado para nos interromper.

"Você sabe, você deveria dizer à administração que nós realmente sentimos falta dos assentos reclináveis com os auto-falantes em seus ouvidos. Faz a experiência muito mais íntima".

Agora o pobre cara está vermelho como o Garoto Rico e eu executei o meu golpe de misericórdia:

"Venha, Garoto Rico. Quero mostrar ao Mr. Horrible o meu apartamento".

Ele rosnou, mas ele não disse uma palavra na frente das pobres crianças da escola e ele aceitou minha mão oferecida enquanto nós saímos.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu não me importo se meu pai me tirar do testamento. Eu vou matar minha mãe. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre Bella conhecer toda a história por trás de meu infeliz apelido de infância, elas foram apagadas no segundo momento que Bebê Swan o usou.

Eu coloco um pouco da culpa, é claro, sobre minha irmã Rosalie. E se Bebê Swan não parar com essa zombaria, eu posso incitar minha irmã a atacá-la.

Rosalie tinha a vantagem de cinco anos sobre mim. Aparentemente, Carlisle e Esme não queriam mais stress com babá obrigando-a a mudar fraldas de duas crianças de uma vez, então eles esperaram até que Rosalie estava pronta para começar o jardim de infância antes de tentar o número dois para alcançar o conjunto correto de genitália. Claro, isto significou que Rosalie sentia que tinha todo o conhecimento do mundo muito antes do que eu e usou isso sobre mim. Regularmente.

Tomemos, por exemplo, o primeiro cara com quem ela já dormiu. Seu nome era Alec, e ele era um idiota total. Para este dia, eu não sei o que ela viu nele e ela admite que também não tinha idéia. É claro, isso não a impediu de perder sua virgindade com ele e, um dia, eu passava pelo seu quarto exatamente para ouvi-la conversando com uma amiga sobre "Sr. Maravilhoso". Eu hesitei, imaginando sobre quem na terra ela estaria falando, uma vez que Alec não estava nem perto de nada que alguém chamaria de maravilhoso, nem mesmo seus amigos. Enquanto ela continuava a derramar suas entranhas comigo ouvindo cada palavra, eu tive que lidar com os mexericos sobre o tamanho de Alec. E a medida de Alec. E o que Alec fez com as qualidades previamente mencionadas.

Aos onze anos, eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia sobre o que ela estava falando. Ele não era muito alto, e ele certamente não era gordo, e não é como se ele jogasse futebol ou algo onde o seu tamanho teria sido útil, mesmo se ele fosse tudo que Rosalie alegava que ele era. Eu rastejei para perto da porta do seu quarto tentando ouvir melhor, apenas para tropeçar e cair para _dentro _da porta, revelando que eu estava bisbilhotando.

Rosalie interrompeu seu telefonema, bateu o telefone e espreitou sobre mim.

"Você estava me escutando, seu pequeno idiota?"

"Não. Bem, não realmente".

"Quanto você ouviu?"

De novo, eu tinha onze anos, e não a astuta adesão na bagagem quando se tratava de lidar com garotas adolescentes.

"Hum, não muito, mas, por que você chamou Alec de 'Sr. Maravilhoso'?"

Eu não esperava que ela começasse a rir. Eu realmente pensei que ela ia começar a bater em mim como ela costumava fazer.

"Seu pequeno estúpido de merda. Eu não estava chamando Alec de 'Sr. Maravilhoso'. Eu estava falando sobre seu pênis."

"Seu o quê?" Perguntei estupidamente.

"Seu pênis. Seu Johnson*. Sua calça com um olho de cobra.**"

_*O Johnson é quando um homem acorda no meio da noite, geralmente tentando obter algum espólio, e é rejeitado. Quando isso acontece, ele prossegue para masturbar sua garota. Há três tipos diferentes de Johnson: 1. O Johnson - o macho masturba a fêmea e então, de uma maneira boa, limpa-a; 2. A Limpeza Johnson - o macho masturba a fêmea no chuveiro, a água do chuveiro limpando-a; 3. O Johnson Sujo - o macho está tão irritado porque foi rejeitado que ele masturba a fêmea e a deixa lá, para uma surpresa quando ela acordar._

_**Calça com um olho de cobra (one-eyed trouser snake): a variação para o sempre popular 'calças de cobra', porém o prefixo é adicionado para garantir que não há nenhuma dúvida sobre o que exatamente a pessoa se refere sobre o que está enrolado em suas calças. Isso é mais para dizer, um pênis, especialmente um de comprimento considerável, de duplo sentido como uma cobra e quase certamente se o possuidor da sensação após o sexo devesse guardá-lo em suas meias ou enrolá-lo. _

Tenho certeza de que meus olhos estavam redondos como pratos enquanto eu olhava para ela. Minha irmã estava realmente me dizendo que tinha um nome para o... pênis do seu namorado?

"Se você respirar uma palavra para a mamãe e o papai sobre isso, eu vou chutar o seu minúsculo traseiro dentro das próximas semanas, Edward. E não se preocupe, nenhuma garota jamais vai estar se referindo ao seu como 'Sr. Maravilhoso'. Pelo que eu tenho visto quando você esquece sua toalha, 'Mr. Horrible*' seria mais apropriado para isso."

Daquele ponto em diante, a qualquer hora que Rosalie queria me cortar no tamanho desejado, ela expressava seu novo e secreto apelido sobre mim. Até que, um dia, eu finalmente rompi em lágrimas para os meus pais quando eu estava no segundo ano, petrificado que eu realmente tivesse um defeito.

Rosalie estava na faculdade então, mas meus pais me garantiram que não havia nada de errado comigo, exceto permitir uma irmã mais velha me atormentar durante cinco anos sem dizer nada para eles. Meus pais ainda acharam engraçado que eu deixei uma mulher obter vantagens de mim assim, mesmo se esta era minha irmã. Ao entregar isso para Bebê Swan, minha mãe está permitindo isso novamente.

Eu me pergunto o por que disto.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Garoto Rico parece perdido em pensamentos todo o caminho de volta para o meu apartamento. Eu me pergunto se ele está realmente tão chateado sobre eu ter usado o velho apelido que sua irmã deu para ele, mas quando sua mãe me contou a história eu pensei que era a coisa mais doce que eu já ouvi.

Ele parece tão malditamente confiante o tempo todo. E eu sou como uma lunática fodida. Eu amo o pequeno apelido porque isso significa que em um ponto ele estava tão assustado com o mundo como eu estou. Quando ele estacionou o carro e deu a volta para abrir minha porta, eu percebi que eu já o esperava para esse ponto, e eu espero por isso. Eu estou deixando-me me acostumar com ele, e depois do quê? 30 horas? Nem isso? Eu estou com medo.

Garoto Rico caminha comigo para minha porta, mas não faz movimento para beijar-me ou entrar quando eu a abro. Tudo que ele faz é ficar no hall e eu me viro, imaginando o que ele está fazendo. Ele parece um pouco triste, de pé ali, e eu estou com mais medo disso do que eu estava em esperar por ele abrir a porta para mim.

"Eu tive um bom tempo, Bella. Eu acho que eu verei você por aí".

Espere, o quê? Ele está indo embora? Ele vai me ver por aí? Que tipo de coisa idiota é isso?

"Edward, por que você está indo embora?"

"Você não quer que eu vá?"

"Que tipo de sinal fodido de sonda alienígena anal lhe deu essa idéia?"

Ele mordeu os lábios e isso é tão fodidamente bonitinho que eu quero lambê-lo melhor. Que diabos, ovários? Ele está _indo embora_. Cala a boca, inferno.

"Você parece apreciar tirar sarro de mim. Como se isto é uma piada. Como se eu fosse uma piada".

Merda. Abra a boca e insira força nesse pé, Isabella. Ele acha que eu estou zombando dele.

"Aw merda, Garoto Rico. Eu sei que ferrei com isso até o fim do dia. Venha para dentro. Eu vou te fazer aquela xícara de chá depois de tudo. Você tem que ligar para Laurent no Batfone, de qualquer forma, se você quiser o maldito bolinho".

Ele entrou, de cabeça baixa e ombros caídos. É incrível que minhas habilidades de extorsão são tão fodidamente eficazes. Eu sou uma arma de destruição em massa que o governo mataria para possuir. Aposto que eu poderia castrar um exército inteiro dando a munição correta.

"Sente-se, Garoto Rico".

Apontei para o futon, esperando como o inferno que ele não me ignore e vá para a cadeira. Se ele tomar a cadeira, estou fodida e eu não posso consertar isso. Eu despejo qualquer que seja a água empoeirada que deve estar na chaleira antes de enchê-la novamente e acender o fogão. Eu dei uma espiada assim que a água é ligada; ele está no futon, cabeça baixa, com os cotovelos sobre seus joelhos. Eu quero correr até lá e fodidamente afagá-lo e dizer-lhe que sinto muito por tudo. Ao mesmo tempo, estou tão fodidamente amedrontada que se eu fizer, ele vai saber que eu sou apenas uma menininha assustada que já está em cima da sua cabeça* com ele.

_*__Em cima da sua cabeça com 'alguém' (over her head with him__): é uma gíria usada para um boquete._

Então eu espero pela chaleira apitar.

Enquanto eu estou esperando, eu coloco os sacos de chá nas xícaras e depois os removo. Enxáguo e repito. Será que ele gosta de camomila para relaxar? Darjeeling*? Devo levar todos eles e deixá-lo escolher? Isso é desprezível? Como Laurent serviria chá para a companhia? Posso ligar para Laurent e perguntar-lhe? _(__**N.B.:**__ Ligar para o Laurent... kkkkkkkkk, adorei essa...)_

_*__Darjeeling__: marca de chá preto. _

Por fim, pego duas caixas: a camomila e o Darjeeling. O mel líquido. E eu rezo para que ele não queira leite ou limão, pois uma verificação rápida na geladeira mostra que um está murcho e mofado, e o outro... bem, o outro parece praticamente o mesmo.

Eu sirvo a pequena bandeja que eu fiz (bem, um bolinho achatado, se eu estou sendo honesta) e Edward ainda não olha para cima. Coloquei tudo na minha mesa de café: uma janela antiga que James prateou para mim e se transformou em uma mesa de centro com um tampo de vidro simples. Eu costumava pensar que isso era legal e diferente e agora eu olho em volta e percebo que tudo na minha vida é uma tentativa de parecer mais legal do que eu sou. Para manusear meu nariz no estabelecimento quando a realidade é que o estabelecimento não poderia me tocar com um pólo de dez metros.

"Camomila ou Darjeeling?" Eu pergunto a ele.

"Camomila, por favor, a não ser que isso seja mais uma evidência de que não sou fisicamente atraente o suficiente para você".

Porra.

Eu entreguei a ele a caixa e o mel líquido e tomo um gole do meu Darjeeling enquanto eu voltei para o corredor que leva à cozinha.

"Eu não fui aceita." Eu deixar escapar.

Ele levanta a cabeça e pisca para mim uma vez.

"Eu me refiro ao programa de pós-graduação na Cornell. Para escrita criativa. Eles levam oito alunos a cada ano, e eu não fui aceita. Meu orientador me disse que minha escrita era chata demais. Que eu poderia ser capaz de gerir uma carreira com Harlequin*, mas eu nunca seria uma escritora de verdade".

_*__Harlequin__: trata-se da Harlequin Books, uma editora de romances femininos (aqueles romances de bolso). É originalmente dos EUA. Site: http:/www. harlequinbooks. com. br (retirar espaços)._

Obviamente, meu grande fracasso o deixou sem palavras.

"Eu me graduei com destaque especial de uma escola da Ivy League, com um diploma que me qualifica para perguntar às pessoas se elas gostariam de fritas com sua carne. Eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de ensinar. Tentei fazer isso, e constatei que alunos do nono ano não têm apreço por qualquer outra coisa que não seja pornografia e jogos de vídeo game. E eu não gostei de ser uma babá que lia Dickens* para eles."

_*__Charles Dickens__ (1812-1870), escritor inglês, criador dos clássicos "Copperfields" e "Oliver Twist"._

"Hoje eu tive que sentar em uma mesa com a porra de um cirurgião e sua esposa da alta sociedade, ambos ex-alunos, que pensam que meu diploma me torna algo que eu não sou".

"Eu tive um emprego de secretária por seis meses quando o meu patrão, que não tinha mais do que um diploma do ensino médio, lembrava-me diariamente que eu tive uma educação em Cornell* e fui enviada para agendar suas reuniões".

_*__Cornell__: renomada universidade americana pertencente à Ivy League (localizada em Ithaca, New York)._

"Eu não tenho idéia de por que diabos você ainda quis falar comigo, Edward Anthony Cullen. Você é fodidamente quente e totalmente doce e mais rico do que um sultão e bem sucedido sem sentar na porra do banquinho do dinheiro da família. Você é criativo e amigável e apenas tão fodidamente _gentil_".

"E então sua mãe me conta a história mais fodidamente fofa. E eu posso imaginar o garoto de 15 anos de idade que é autoconsciente o suficiente para preocupar-se que há algo errado com ele, e lá estou eu, esta criança do pôster do caralho do Teleton Jerry Lewis MDA*** **e eu recebo um vislumbre de que, talvez, em algum lugar dentro desse cara perfeito, está aquele garoto que poderia se identificar com uma toda errada como eu. E talvez eu tenha usado isso do jeito errado. Talvez eu não deveria tê-lo provocado com isso. Mas aquela porra de apelido dado pela víbora da sua irmã era como um talismã para mim pelo resto do dia. Era algo que eu poderia segurar firme e esperar que aquela criança ainda estivesse lá".

_* O __Teleton Jerry Lewis MDA__ (também conhecido Jerry Lewis Labor Day Telethon for Nuclear Fucking Fail, ou Jerry Lewis Dia do Trabalhador Telethon MDA) é hospedado pelo ator e comediante Jerry Lewis para arrecadar dinheiro para a Associação de Distrofia Muscular (MDA). Tem sido realizado anualmente desde 1966. Em 2007, a maratona tinha levantado 1,46 bilhões dólares desde seu início. É realizado no fim de semana do Dia do Trabalho, começando na noite de domingo que precede o Dia do Trabalho e continuando até a tarde de segunda-feira, distribuído a cerca de 190 estações de televisão nos Estados Unidos. A MDA chama a rede de televisões que participa do show de "Rede do Amor."_

Merda. Eu estou chorando de novo. Eu chorei mais desde que eu conheci esse cara do que eu acho que chorei quando a Sra. Landingham morreu em _West Wing_*. O que há de errado comigo?

*_The West Wing__ ("Nos Bastidores do Poder", no Brasil): foi uma premiada série dramática de televisão norte-americana exibida originalmente pela NBC, de 1999 a 2006, com Martin Sheen interpretando o personagem principal, "Josiah Bartlet", presidente fictício dos Estados Unidos, do Partido Democrata._

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Levei menos de 30 segundos para derrubar a porra da minha xícara de chá na minha pressa para chegar até ela. Que porra eu estava pensando? Eu já tinha visto como ela assustou-se sobre me mostrar seu apartamento. Quão cautelosa ela tinha estado para não me aborrecer durante o brunch. Como eu não vi que, enquanto ela era um espírito livre, ela também fingia uma falsa bravura sempre que ela estava insegura?

Ela pode se referir à minha virilidade adolescente pobre e destruída a qualquer momento que ela quiser se isso a fizer se sentir melhor. A verdade fodida de Deus, eu tenho ciúmes de sua confiança. Eu nunca vi ninguém reduzir Laurent para tal estado. Merda, ele pareceu deixar Gim e tônica da mamãe saindo pelo nariz dela com algo que o papai disse ou fez e não era feminista. Um brunch com Bebê Swan e ele está apaixonado com esta menina e rindo sua bunda fora de toda a cena.

Como ela pode não ver o efeito que tem sobre as pessoas?

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu com ela na Universidade de Cornell. Não tenho certeza se eu quero saber, mas eu me recuso a acreditar que alguém que vive na criatividade como essa garota não pode escrever bem o suficiente para ser aceita em seu programa. Mas isso é assunto para um encontro posterior. Agora, eu só quero que ela saiba o que eu penso sobre ela. O inferno com mais ninguém.

Seus olhos estão cautelosos quando eu cheguei a ela, sem saber o que estou fazendo ou por que eu estou fazendo isso. Minha boca está na dela antes que ela saiba sequer o que está mesmo acontecendo e, de repente, eu sei que ela precisa disso tanto quanto eu.

Esse não é um beijo em um show de drag, consumindo-nos em um momento de "puta merda, o que é isso?". Isso não é um acúmulo de doces beijos e tentativas de línguas no escuro enquanto os sons da nostalgia nos rodeiam. Isto é todo-intenso e desesperado. Seus dedos deslizam no meu cabelo e agarraram-no como se fosse algo que ela pode se agarrar para não cair de um penhasco. Minhas mãos estão arranhando suas costas como se eu pudesse simplesmente levá-la perto o suficiente, eu poderia chegar a toda essa dúvida de si mesma e arrancar isso dela, deixando apenas a arrogância da Bebê Swan, que exigia que eu a levasse para casa e comprasse seu doce.

Isso são lábios e dentes e língua e tateando e, enquanto eu estou tentando levá-la para trás, ela está arrancando minha camisa para fora das calças e puxando-a. Leva apenas um segundo para as minhas mãos deslizarem para baixo até sua bunda - a leve pressão para alertá-la de que eu a quero em cima - antes que suas pernas são envolvidas em torno de mim, seu vestido escorrega até sua cintura enquanto ela se esfrega contra mim e meus joelhos quase se rendem. Eu sigo para o futon, rezando para qualquer deus poderoso que está vendo isso para não ter essa coisa frágil colapsando enquanto eu caio para trás, as pernas de bebê Swan ainda estão escancaradas em mim enquanto sua boca e dentes e língua atacam meu pescoço. Consigo arrastar minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Suas mãos estão em toda parte ao mesmo tempo e até mesmo uma fina camada de vestuário é muito.

Ela choramingou quando eu peguei seus ombros e puxei-a para fora do meu pescoço, mas é apenas o suficiente para convencê-la a me ajudar a conseguir tirar seu vestido. Sob o vestido está um sutiã azul com acabamentos azul marinho e bolinhas, e eu gemi. Malditas bolinhas. Quem mais teria tal sutiã com uma aparência-inocente, ainda assim me deixando tão fodidamente louco por usá-lo com meias tie-dye* e botas de combate?

_*__Tie-dye__: método de tingimento pelo qual pequenos segmentos do tecido são amarrados com linha evitando que a cor passe a essas partes e formando, assim, um padrão irregular. Camisetas e camisas informais tie-dye estiveram em voga na década de 60._

Minhas mãos parecem ter uma vida própria quando eu a toco, e eu sinto o seu cabelo contra o meu peito nu quando ela se inclina para frente, atacando meus lábios novamente antes de sugar minha língua em sua boca. Eu estou morrendo agora, sabendo que nós nos conhecemos ontem, enquanto eu sinto que eu estou indo me juntar a ela para sempre. Isso é loucura, e eu sei disso, ainda que eu não possa parar qualquer coisa que eu estou fazendo. Quando sua mão, finalmente- finalmente - chega exatamente onde eu a quero, manipulando minha esforçada ereção, eu a paro.

"Bebê Swan, não há nada - e eu quero dizer nada - que eu queira mais agora do que isso. Mas eu não quero foder com isto mais do que nós parecemos que já estamos fazendo. Você é a garota mais fodidamente incrível que eu já conheci. Eu quero que você acredite que amanhã de manhã também, e você não vai se nós não pararmos agora".

Nós estamos ambos ofegantes e sem fôlego, e ela está fodidamente adorável com seus cabelos todos desarrumados, em nada mais que o sutiã de bolinhas, sua meia-calça tie-dye e suas grandes botas pretas. Mas ela sorri, pula para cima e desaparece, retornando alguns minutos depois em uma camiseta azul marinho manchada com letras rachadas escrito "Universidade de New York" e um par de calças de pijama do Mickey Mouse. Ela atira-me um par de calças azul marinho e uma simples camisa verde.

"O banheiro é aqui." Ela diz apontando. "Eu não vou ter aversão se você usar a minha escova de dentes. O quarto é através da cozinha".

Eu escovo com o meu dedo e alguma pasta de dente e sigo suas instruções para o quarto. Ela tem uma cama de casal enorme que é ostentada com lençóis da Hello Kitty e fronhas de flanela lavanda com ovelhas dormindo sobre elas. Ela dá um tapinha no lado vazio da cama, o que está no mesmo lado do despertador, e me diz para desligar a luz. Quando eu deito sobre minhas costas, ela se arrasta em cima de mim, aninhando sua cabeça entre meu pescoço e o meu ombro, apertando os braços contra meus lados e envolvendo suas pernas ao lado das minhas coxas enquanto ela cantarola satisfeita.

"Por que isso vale a pena, uma vez que eu não vi ainda, não me parece horrível, de qualquer forma." Ela insulta, e antes que eu possa sequer dizer que ela pode usar meu apelido a qualquer momento que ela maldizer satisfações, eu sei que ela está dormindo.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Gostaram? Finalmente descobrimos o por que do apelido de Mr. Horrible, tadinho do Edward, deve ter sofrido muito com uma irmã como a Rosalie... e esse finalzinho? Fofo, não? Deixem reviews! Nossa querida Illem merece por esse cap.!_

_Falando em Illem... ela não poderá mais me ajudar com as traduções pq precisa se dedicar à sua vida real, então tenham um pouco de paciência comigo pq tenho milhares de traduções, mas continuarei postando um cap. por semana mesmo. Portanto, mostrem seu agradecimento à Illem deixando muitas reviews nesse cap. traduzido por ela. Illem, florzinha, obrigada pela ajuda! Quando vc tiver mais tempo e quiser, estarei de braços abertos para recebê-la e continuarmos nossas parcerias!_

_Obrigada à Mônica por betar mais um capítulo!  
_

_Ah, outra novidade, não sei se alguém que lê essa fic acompanhar __**HOFY**__ (da mesma autora de Devil's Angels)... agora a tradução da fic é oficialmente minha! Então haverá atualizações 2 vezes por semana, sem falta, diretamente no perfil da autora..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Há uma segunda feira

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Toda e qualquer coisa de Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Chapéus de papel alumínio e o poder da meditação Tetris pertencem a mim. _

_Obrigada à MsKathy por assumir as funções de beta e conversar bastante comigo sobre este capítulo, que quase foi excluído devido à paranóia. Sim, eu tenho muito da autoconfiança da Bebê Swan em um trabalho temporário._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7 ****– Há uma segunda-feira **

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Se eu pensasse que a segunda-feira era um porre antes de eu conhecer o Garoto Rico, agora estou certa de que Dante deixou uma posição. Havia um décimo círculo e esse seria a segunda-feira filha da puta quando o Garoto Rico fosse trabalhar.

Eu deixei-o no lado da minha cama ao lado do despertador, nem sonhando que ele iria configurá-lo para o profano horário de 5:30 da manhã. No caso de haver algum de vocês que não saiba, como eu não sabia, as 5:30 da manhã ainda está _escuro _lá fora. Às 5:30 da manhã os pássaros não têm sequer começado a fazer barulho ainda, e se você não acha que isso é profano, imagine ser acordada a essa terrível porra de hora para ter este pedaço de sexo andando para dizer a você que ele tem que ir _trabalhar._

Qual é o ponto de administrar sua própria empresa, eu pergunto a você, se isso significa que você tem que sair da cama às 5:30 da manhã? Veja, aqui é onde vem o argumento de que trabalho temporário é _muito_ melhor do que ser um CEO.

Apenas, eu aposto que CEO ganha mais.

Eu percebo – assim que ele se agita em torno do meu apartamento para descobrir o meu pote de café e usar meu chuveiro enquanto eu coço minha cabeça, bocejo e vacilo em direção ao doce, doce som de gotas do líquido de cafeína – isso, além da breve incursão em sua casa no sábado antes do show de drag, Garoto Rico e eu estivemos juntos desde sábado a tarde.

E você pensava que eu odiei esta segunda-feira especial apenas porque a hora de acordar foi as 5:30 da manhã.

Garoto Rico está indo trabalhar. Eu tenho dois dias no meu mais recente trabalho temporário, mas eu quero difundi-lo e pedir-lhe que me leve para o escritório com ele furtivamente dentro da porra da mochila do seu laptop, ou algo assim. Não vá, Garoto Rico. Por favor, fodidamente não me deixe.

Eu sou patética quando eu lhe pergunto se talvez nós podemos nos encontrar para almoçar, mas ele parece realmente desolado quando me diz que ele já tinha planos com Jasper. Eu deveria provavelmente verificar com Alice, já que a última vez que eu a vi, ela estava saindo para levar Jasper para casa do café-restaurante e, pelo que sei, ela já está comprometida com o cara. Ou sendo mantida em uma caverna subterrânea recebendo água em um balde para que ele possa fazer pedido à Alice. Eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre esse cara além de que "ele é amigo de Edward".

"Eu posso ligar pra você mais tarde?"

Ele parece preocupado quando pergunta e eu estou apenas este lado coerente o bastante para pegar isso.

"Você fodidamente deve, Garoto Rico, ou eu vou pegar Laurent no telefone e nós vamos caçar você com os garfos de camarão. Assim que ele apontar quais garfos são".

Eu tipo o rodeio até a porta e ele é inteligente o suficiente para pegar o meu café e depositá-lo na estante dobrável que tenho contra a parede na entrada antes que ele me puxe em seus braços. Eu estou com dez diferentes tipos de grosseria, com a boca fedorenta e por ainda não ter tomado banho, mas ele me puxa para ele e beija-me de qualquer maneira.

"Eu nunca odiei o pensamento de ir para o trabalho, Bebê Swan. Até esta manhã. Agora me dê o seu telefone".

Eu entrego-lhe o telefone, uma vez conectado ao carregador na estante onde ele pertence, e ele deve ter discado o seu próprio número porque eu o ouvi tocar. Ele então salva-o para o meu diretório com o identificador de chamadas, dando-lhe o meu número também. Garoto Rico é inteligente porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter imaginado tudo isso sozinha a qualquer que fosse a incrível hora desta manhã. No entanto, para dar seguimento, o imbecil teve a fodida audácia de também tirar uma foto minha.

"Seu inútil do caralho! Por que você tirou isso quando eu estou assim? Por que não ontem, quando eu estava toda arrumada para o brunch com o Grande Papai* Carlisle?"

_*__Grande Papai (Big Daddy)__: alguém que pode se manter no quarto por, pelo menos, 3 horas. Basicamente uma "máquina de sexo"... kkkk_

"Bem, Bebê Swan, porque você parece tão bonita toda sonolenta e confusa e sob efeito de cafeína e esse é o jeito que eu quero pensar em você hoje enquanto estou no trabalho. E, espere... do que você acabou de chamar o meu pai?"

Eu sorrio para ele enquanto o empurro para fora da porta.

"Talvez a possibilidade de que os meus ovários acharam seu pai uma proposta de criação mais atrativa vá preocupá-lo o suficiente para me ligar logo. Eu sentirei sua falta, Garoto Rico".

Com isso, fechei a porta e apoiei-me contra ela enquanto deslizei para baixo em minha bunda.

Fodidamente-A*, o que eu fiz?

_*__Fodidamente-A (Fucking-A)__: utilizado na década de 80 para expressar um sentimento profundo._

**# # #**

Eu nunca estive tão entediada em um emprego temporário. Nunca. É uma apresentação de recepcionista em um serviço de aconselhamento de empregos e tem 15 linhas telefônicas com 110 bilhões de extensões. As pessoas vêm, assinam em uma extensão e então eu detalho a informação de suas ligações. Isso faz parecer que eles ainda têm emprego se uma recepcionista responde por que há uma teoria maluca que é mais fácil conseguir um emprego quando você já tem um emprego. Sim, eu sei que existem assistentes virtuais, mas estes são os executivos ignorantes que nunca se preocupam aprendendo sobre suas ou aprender sobre eles lá em seus túneis subterrâneos e tal porque tudo o que eles tinham a fazer era sentar em um escritório e pedir mais café.

Que porra é essa, gente? É a idéia toda de que alguém que esteja jogando duro-para-conseguir é mais atraente? A pessoa que não tem um trabalho deve ser mais atraente para os empregadores, duh, porque eles podem começar a trabalhar fodidamente de imediato e as probabilidades são de que eles estão desesperados o suficiente para ter um salário mais baixo do que a pessoa que você tem de seduzir.

Entediada, eu arranco o meu celular e mando uma mensagem de texto para Alice.

_Vamos juntas__ para o almoço? _

Alice odeia linguagem de mensagem de texto e responde rapidamente só porque eu usei o numeral*****.

_*Em inglês, Bella usou o número 4 (four) para substituir o __for__ (= para)._

_Você realmente tem um __diploma de Inglês da Cornell? __Acho que é difícil de acreditar. _

Há. Ela desperdiça todos os caracteres me dando lições de moral e nem sequer responde.

_V__c não respondeu. Almoço? S/N _

_Bella, você é mais espert__a do que a média dos adolescentes. Pergunte-me em Inglês. Por favor. Eu estou implorando. _

Eu suspiro. Ela não vai deixar isso passar.

_Alice, __vamos almoçar juntas hoje? _

_Você sabe disso! Tenho que ouvir sobre o__ fodiquente__*****__ novo brinquedinho._

_*__Fodiquente__: fodidamente quente. Procurando no dicionário, a descrição é essa: Robert Pattinson, ator inglês, mais conhecido recentemente por seu papel como Edward Cullen no filme Crepúsculo, de 2008... tão fodidamente quente é uma nova palavra que teve que ser inventada... kkkkk_

Ela faz isso só para me torturar. Bem, isso me fez perder cerca de cinco minutos. Agora eu só tenho duas horas restantes até o almoço. Vendo como eu tenho todo esse tempo para me irritar, eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso. Eu olho para ter certeza de que ninguém está ao redor antes de apertar a discagem rápida no meu telefone.

_Bella... __a que eu devo a fodida honra da sua ligação? Será que seu novo brinquedinho deixou-a excitada e foi embora?_

Eu sabia que seria assim. O que é por que eu estou colocando isso para fora.

"Olhe, Mary, eu não sou aquela que abandona as pessoas sem hesitar".

_Não, você foi __abandonando pessoas sem ajudá-las a remover seus macacões._

"Eu não pedi desculpas por isso?"

Não é nem perto do suficiente.

Um outro olhar ao redor para me certificar de que ninguém está ao alcance da minha voz.

"Cara, a única maneira correta de dizer 'desculpe' no seu mundo é com um martelo em um beco e nenhuma maneira eu estou deixando isso perto da minha boca. Além do mais, tenho o encanamento errado".

_Você me deixou sem ajuda no camarim p__or um cara, Bells? __Que porra é essa? _

"E quantas vezes você me deixou sem carona por um cara, Jamie? Na galeria, no clube, na biblioteca... no funeral da minha tia... por falar nisso, ainda não posso acreditar que o primo Christopher oscila dessa maneira..."

Ele fica em silêncio, o que é ruim. Ele sempre faz rachaduras sobre o primo Christopher e como a técnica do menino colocaria Dyson com vergonha. Percebi que James nunca pensava sobre isso. Eu estava sempre lá e ele nunca tinha que pensar sobre isso. Estou chateada que ele não pode sequer pedir desculpas.

"Você sabe o que, Jamie? Eu me senti culpada por sábado à noite. Você me fez sentir culpada, mas isso não é fodidamente justo. Passou da hora de eu ter minha própria vida. Eu não posso ser a sua hag***** para sempre. Talvez... talvez Vicky precise de uma nova pessoa para vesti-la".

_*__Hag__: uma mulher solteira que tem um gay como seu melhor amigo._

James bate o telefone na minha cara e eu percebo que estou sentada no meio dessa enorme área da recepção chorando como se eu estivesse assistindo Lifetime*** **novamente. Jesus Deus, Bella, recomponha-se. Não é como se você fosse Meredith Baxter****** ou Valerie Bertinelli******* aqui. Você acabou de terminar com sua Mary. Uma rápida verificação no relógio me mostra que dez minutos inteiros passaram falando com James. Merda, até mesmo desistir do meu emprego permanente como fag hag****** **leva apenas dez fodidos minutos desse dia sem fim?

_*__Lifetime__: canal de TV, onde passa programas como Project Runaway, Army Wives, Drop Dead Diva etc._

_******__Meredith Baxter__ (21/06/1947): __também conhecida por alguns anos como __Meredith Baxter Birney,__ é uma atriz e produtora americana. Conhecida por seus papéis de interpretação, incluindo duas séries de televisão: 'Family' (1976-1980), um drama do canal ABC, e 'Family Ties' (1982-1989), uma comédia do canal NBC._

*******Valerie Bertinelli (23/04/1960): atriz americana, mais conhecida por seu papel como a filha de Ann Romano, Barbara Cooper Royer, na série de televisão 'One Day at a Time'.

********Fag hag: Melhor amigo de um gay que passa muito tempo com ele, vai a boates gays, mas não é gay.

Eu odeio fazer isso em um trabalho, mas tenho que fazer. Eu estou fodidamente entediada. Eu abro a janela do navegador e digito minha conta do Placelikehome porque eu tenho certeza que existem ovelhas para serem acionadas, ou qualquer outra coisa sem sentido. Em primeiro lugar, para ver se Jamie, em um poço de mágoa, me excluiu como amiga... ufa. Ainda não. Não que ele não irá, eventualmente, mas talvez ele não esteja realmente assim tão irado. Seguinte... solicitações de amigos. Eu recebo um monte de adições dos turistas do clube, que estão curiosos sobre as drag queens. Pessoalmente, acho isso um pouco demente, mas quem sou eu para julgar? Eu costumo bater repetidamente ignorando, aceitando alguns aqui e ali, pessoas que eu conheci em empregos temporários. Depois que eu passo por cerca de quatro ou cinco, eu vejo um par de olhos fodidamente verdes olhando para mim.

Edward Anthony Cullen O Não-Totalmente-Segundo, CEO da Placelikehome, tem uma solicitação lá. Eu percebo que ele já me adicionou como amigo, o dissimulado do caralho. Deve ser bom ter o código ao seu alcance. Não, o sacana bastardo pediu para me adicionar como sua namorada. Confirmar ou negar? Uma rápida olhada em seu perfil me mostra que agora ele está listado como "em um relacionamento", com mais de 1000 comentários abaixo da mudança de status.

Eu estou tentando não hiperventilar. Se ele poderia adicionar a si mesmo como meu amigo, ele poderia ter me adicionado como sua namorada também. Ele está me dando uma opção. Uma opção para ter 1000 pessoas fodidas comentando sobre o meu status de relacionamento, é isso.

Eu fecho a maldita coisa e coloco minha cabeça para baixo. Eu me pergunto se eu posso ir embora de um emprego temporário se eu ligar para a agência e dizer a eles que não estou me sentindo bem. Eu estaria dizendo a verdade. Eu estou a ponto de vomitar na porra dessa mesa.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Mesmo quando eu estou fazendo isso, eu sei que é errado, mas eu não consigo me fazer evitar. Eu adiciono manualmente Bebê Swan como minha amiga. Eu não vou cavar através de seu perfil, tenho um pouco mais de autocontrole do que isso, mas eu não posso suportar a idéia de não ser capaz de conversar com ela hoje se ela ficar online. Esqueci-me de perguntar a ela em que tipo de trabalho temporário ela estava trabalhando esta semana, por isso não tenho certeza se ela sequer tem acesso à internet.

Meu próximo passo é puro, completamente testosterona. Ela está listada como solteira. Eu tenho um desejo estranho de reivindicá-la, então eu envio a ela um pedido relacionamento. Eu estou tentando adivinhar isso no minuto em que eu o envio, mas eu não o removo. É estúpido e imaturo e eu deveria apenas voltar exatamente para fora e perguntar aonde ela quer ir a partir daqui, mas isso requer menos coragem.

Jasper, é claro, me vê online.

_Em um relacionamento, Edward? _

Antes de eu responder, eu clico sobre o seu perfil e percebo que, não somente ele está listado como "em um relacionamento", mas que Alice já confirmou isso.

_Não antes de você, aparentemente. __Como foi o fim de semana com a amiga de Bella? _

Eu posso dizer pelo tempo que ele leva para responder que ele está pensando em como ele quer jogar isso.

_Edward, eu acho que vou me casar com aquela __garota. _

Não é a resposta que eu esperava. Este é Jasper, pelo amor de Deus. Jasper acha que casamento é para otários.

_Sem palavras, __hein? Sim, eu sei. __Eu não posso compreender isso também. __Como foi o brunch com a garota hippie? Esme apanhou seus ossos limpos? _

_Esme __amou-a, Jas. _

_O quê? _

_Eu sei. __Eu também não podia acreditar nisso. __Elas saíram para a sala particular de Esme e, eu juro que estavam fodidamente bebendo juntas lá dentro. Carlisle me disse que eu estava fodido. Eu acho que ele está certo. _

_Merda. Você gosta de uma garota que Esme gosta? Sim, amigo, acho que você está fodido, mas bom. Almoço mais tarde? _

_Yeah. Vejo você lá. _

Eu acho que Jasper e meu pai estão certos. Eu estou fodido. Estou ainda mais certo disso quando outra janela de conversação aparece na minha tela. Rosalie.

_Então, irmãozinho, eu ouço __que você conseguiu trazer para casa A Garota Com Quem Nossos Pais Estão Muito Satisfeitos. _

_Acho que você falou com a __mamãe? _

_Você sabe disso. __Você já mostrou a ela o Mr. Horrible? ;) _

_Não, __Rosalie. STFU__*****__. _

_*__STFU__, abreviação de 'shut the fuck up', que significa, 'cale a porra da boca'._

_M__amãe quer que você a traga novamente para o brunch no domingo. __Desta vez eu voltarei para casa para conhecê-la também. Para ter certeza de que ela é boa o suficiente para meu irmãozinho querido. _

Não, não, não. Deus, não. Não Rosalie. Não um brunch com Rosalie. Até mesmo Jasper tem medo de Rose, e ele cresceu com sua marca única de ser uma vadia. Merda.

_Acho que ela está ocupada neste fim de semana, Rose. _

_Então faça__ com que ela se desocupe. __Ou você está com medo que eu vou mastigá-la e cuspi-la?_

_Rose..._

_Falo com você depois, __Mr. Horrible. _

Foda-se. Eu sabia que era pedir muito que o brunch de Bella com os meus pais vá bem. Agora eu tenho que fazê-la correr o desafio novamente, desta vez com a mulher como mãe de Grendel***** ela fugiria. Hoje está indo ladeira abaixo rapidamente e eu ainda tenho uma entrevista para passar antes do almoço com alguns blogueiros que acham que o site é realmente um plano do governo para invadir a privacidade dos cidadãos. Eu ainda não estou certo porque Relações Públicas pensa que esta seria uma boa idéia. Jasper certamente está pronto para beber no almoço. Eu estarei vestindo um chapéu de papel alumínio do blogger, eu tenho certeza.

_*__Mãe de Grendel__: quando você pega uma pequena merda, inicia a limpeza e então você percebe que tem mais merda de merda. __Vem da história de Beowulf, onde o herói mata o monstro Grendel, passa anos reconstruindo a sua cidade, e, em seguida, a mãe de Grendel vem e começa a merda de novo._

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

"Então, você já fodeu com ele?"

Alice sempre sabe como conseguir iniciar uma conversa.

"Quantas vezes eu disse a você, eu não sou a prostituta suja que você parece pensar que eu sou?"

"Eu não sei. Não é que eu acho que você é necessariamente uma prostituta, Bella. Mais como 'estando em uma secura tão longa que ela esqueceu que tem partes para trabalhar'."

"Alice..."

"Sério, Bella. Use-o, ou perca-o".

Estamos sentadas em uma cabine no local do Mediterrâneo que amamos, dividindo o prato vegetariano que sempre tem muita comida nele. Na verdade, Alice está comendo. Eu estou cutucando-a com o pão árabe.

"Ele me adicionou como amigo hoje no site sem sequer perguntar. Eu acho que você pode fazer isso quando você é o CEO".

"E? Estou sentindo que há mais nesta história do que você está me dizendo. Ele apagou seu perfil? Postou um álbum de fotos de qualquer que seja a ação pesada quente que você fez a si mesma neste fim de semana?"

"Eu já lhe disse, nenhuma ação, Alice. Foda-se".

"Esse é o trabalho dele, e você está afirmando que ele não o fez".

Reviro os olhos para ela.

"Você não está brincando, não é? Você realmente não ficou nua com ele. Merda, você vestiu aquelas calças de pijama esticadas, de bolinhas e desbotadas novamente? Por favor, me diga que não. Por favor, Bella, eu estou te implorando. Por favor, me diga que o pijama de Jack Skellington***** nunca viu a luz do dia".

_*__Jack Skellington__: é o personagem principal do desenho da Disney, 'O Pesadelo Antes do Natal', de Tim Burton. Jack é o "Rei da Abóbora" do Dia das Bruxas e vive num mundo fictício com base exclusivamente no feriado chamado Cidade do Dia das Bruxas. __Sua aparência usual é um esqueleto vestido com um terno preto listrado e uma gravata-borboleta parecida com um morcego, mas há alguns pontos em que ele se veste como um espantalho com uma cabeça de abóbora. Seu nome é um trocadilho sobre o esqueleto. Ele tem um cão fantasma de estimação fantasma chamado Zero, que tem um pequeno nariz brilhante que parece uma lanterna de abóbora. Seu interesse amoroso é Sally, uma boneca de pano criada por Dr. Finklestein._

"Ele a viu no sábado à noite e ele _ainda_ me levou para o brunch".

"Cristo tenha paciência, Bella! Quantas fodidas vezes teremos que passar por cima disso? Garotos são visuais e o visual que diz 'vagabundo' significa nenhuma ação para suas partes femininas fora do amigo movido a bateria".

"E quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer, Alice, que talvez eu não queira uma transa rápida".

Ela estreita os olhos e, de repente, eu estou fodidamente apavorada.

"Merda, Bella, você está seriamente apaixonada por esse cara, não é?"

"Você é louca, Alice. Eu mal o conheço".

"Você passou o fim de semana inteiro com ele. Você conheceu seus pais. Você deixou-o passar a noite, mas não fodeu com ele, e você saiu do seu caminho para mostrar-lhe sua impertinência, sua aparência de garota-bêbada-de-fraternidade-de-ressaca para ter _certeza_ que você não ia foder com ele. Você está apaixonada por ele!" Ela cantou.

"Isso não é verdade".

"Você raspou suas pernas desde que você o conheceu?"

Eu inclino minha cabeça, e isso aparentemente é resposta suficiente.

"Ahá! Pijamas desbotados _e _pernas sem raspar:o lembrete universal de garotas para não tirar suas calças por um cara".

Veja, aqui está a coisa. Eu sei que Alice já dormiu com Jasper. Ela é definitivamente um tipo de garota experimente-antes-de-comprar. Isso não faz dela uma puta, apenas eficiente. Ela acha que não adianta investir tempo e energia em conhecer alguém se ele é um beijador lambão, ou um ejaculador precoce. Alice nunca sequer saiu despreparada e, em suas regras, nem eu. Portanto, ela não entende que eu não queira pular na cama com o Garoto Rico, não importa que tipo de item de ação meus ovários estão atualmente tentando para esgueirar-se na ordem do dia.

Eu preciso mudar de assunto aqui, e rápido. Isso está ficando muito fodidamente perto de terapia e eu não quero nem pensar na idéia de que eu poderia estar apaixonada por esse cara. Eu posso estar me divertindo passando tempo com ele, mas o Sr. Grande CEO Figurão da Internet não está exatamente pegando alguém como eu para o próximo Sul-sobre-Sudoeste para jogar Conheça os Geeks. Ele nem mesmo me disse que tinha uma irmã após o brunch, pelo amor de Deus, e não é como se ele me levou para conhecê-la também. Talvez toda a coisa de "adicionar como namorado" seja um teste para ver se eu estou ficando obcecada por ele.

"Então, Alice, me fale sobre Jasper. Garoto Rico não disse muito sobre ele".

Alice fodidamente suspirou. _Suspirou!_ "Bella, ele é o homem com quem eu vou casar".

"Merda, Alice, os orgasmos devem ter sido alucinantes. Ele tem um pau que atinge seu ponto G perfeitamente a cada vez, ou algo assim?"

"Honestamente, Bella? O sexo é fantástico, mas isso não é mesmo isso. É como se eu estivesse esperando por ele minha vida toda. Quero dizer, ele ainda faz essa coisa totalmente fodida quando ele sai e reencena a Guerra Civil no fim de semana? Quero dizer, _olááá_ pessoas, nós já sabemos quem ganhou, certo? Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era, 'Eu me pergunto se isso é algo que podemos fazer juntos'. Quão fodido é isso, eu lhe pergunto? Você _viu_ o que eles usavam naquela época? Abominável".

"Uau, Alice, isso soa… merda, você está totalmente fodida _indo, _garota! Quando você vai vê-lo novamente?"

"No segundo que nós sairmos do trabalho. Ele me levou e vem me pegar".

Agora eu estou com ciúmes. Ela já está planejando seu casamento em sua cabeça e ele a levou para trabalhar e vai pegá-la. Tudo que eu tenho do Garoto Rico era uma promessa de me ligar. E ele ainda nem sequer fez isso.

"Sobremesa Bella?"

"Nah... Eu tenho que voltar para os telefones antes que alguém perceba que nenhum desses cadáveres tem um trabalho. Falo com você mais tarde, quando você não estiver vestida no cérebro do General Lee".

Eu volto para a central dos perdedores me perguntando o que há de errado comigo. Eu sou uma maldita escrava para o monstro de olhos verdes em que as coisas estão indo tão bem para Alice, mas incapaz de aceitar o pedido de relacionamento do Garoto Rico? Eu acho que é hora de chamar um bom jogo de Tetris. Tetris sempre me ajuda a pensar.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Jasper e eu decidimos ir até o Buffet MSG para o almoço. Patético, eu sei, mas não nos sentimos à espera de alimentos ou lidando com o pessoal esperando a toda hora. Eu preciso ouvir sobre como ele vai se casar com uma garota que ele conheceu há menos de 72 horas, e ele precisa ouvir minha obsessão sobre Bebê Swan e como eu enviei a ela uma solicitação às 6:30 desta manhã que ela ainda não respondeu. E eu sei que ela tem Placelikehome para o celular porque eu posso ter quebrado e verificado sua conta.

Assim que nos sentamos com pratos empilhados a um nível que poderia alimentar um país do Terceiro Mundo por um ano, eu lanço meu arremesso de abertura.

"Então, casamento, eh, Jas? Eu estou supondo que isso significa que ela não se opôs a tomar isso por trás?"

Este é o tipo de coisa que nós dizemos o tempo todo, por isso estou, obviamente, um pouco chocado quando Jasper chega por cima da mesa, espalhando os pauzinhos da comida chinesa e xícaras de chá e agarra a minha camisa.

"Se você fodidamente alguma vez – alguma vez – fizer esse tipo de piada sobre ela de novo, Edward, então me ajude, eu vou rasgar a porra da sua língua para fora com meus próprios dedinhos".

"Jasper, merda, homem, me desculpe. É realmente assim?"

Ele corre os dedos através do seu cabelo e exala.

"Yeah, cara, é realmente fodidamente assim. Me desculpe... ela é simplesmente... eu não sei, cara. Ela é tudo e eu sei que eu só a conheci no sábado a noite, mas levou tudo que eu tinha em mim para não jogá-la sobre meu ombro e pegar o próximo avião para Las Vegas, entende?"

"Eu poso deduzir que as coisas com a garota hippie não foram tão bem?"

"É exatamente isso, Jasper, eu pensei que foram ótimas. Ela conheceu Carlisle e Esme, e estava fora tomando doses, ou alguma merda com a minha mãe. Carlisle ficou inebriado nos primeiros 20 minutos. Deixá-la esta manhã foi tão doloroso que eu quase liguei. Eu _nunca_ ligo. Mas eu não sei onde as coisas estão, eu acho".

"Você sabe qual é o seu problema, Edward? Você está constantemente com medo de colocar tudo lá fora. Quando você começou o site, você nem sequer contou aos seus pais. Eles tiveram que receber ligações de seus amigos sobre seu filho prodígio na Internet antes de você ser pego. Não fôda as coisas com esta garota porque você está com medo".

Eu aceno com a cabeça, mas continuo empurrando meu frango xadrez para a minha boca em um ritmo furioso para que eu não tenha de reconhecer tudo o que ele disse.

"Não pense que eu não percebo que você está evitando a conversa aqui, Menino Bonito. Quando você vai vê-la novamente?"

Eu respondo com a boca cheia para irritá-lo, "Eu não sei".

"Você o quê? Você não sabe? Você não fez planos?"

Eu engulo antes de responder neste momento, de repente, entrando em pânico.

"Hum, eu disse que ligaria pra ela hoje?"

"Você já ligou pra ela?"

"Uhm, não?"

"Não? Não? Edward, é por isso que você nunca fodidamente namora ninguém por mais de uma noite. Você é um idiota absoluto quando se trata de ser normal, social, humano. Eu juro que se você não fosse tão fodidamente bonito que as meninas se atiram em você constantemente, você nunca pegaria nenhuma bunda".

"Agora vá, leve sua bunda de volta ao seu escritório e ligue para a garota. Até agora ela provavelmente pensa que você não está interessado, seu idiotardado*****".

_*__Idiotardado__: idiota + retardado._

Merda. Eu sei que ele está certo e eu estou desejando que eu tivesse uma parede de tijolos para bater minha cabeça contra ela, em vez da palma da minha mão. Minha mãe me ensinou maneiras melhores do que isto. Se eu foder as coisas com esta garota antes do brunch de domingo com ela – a diaba, Esme, pode servir minha cabeça numa bandeja. Tenho certeza que Rosalie ficaria feliz de fazer esse favor a ela.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu morro de rir com cada cap. dessa fic, e vc's, o que acharam? Deixem reviews!_

_Eu sei que demorei a postar aqui, mas é que estava sem muita inspiração pra traduzir essa fic, ela é realmente complicadinha pq tem muitas gírias e eu estava tentando adiantar alguns caps. antes de recomeçar a postar, mas como não consegui, resolvi postar mesmo assim... Eu postarei um cap. por semana nessa fic, é impossível postar mais que isso pq agora estou traduzindo sozinha e tenho várias outras fics tb, então não tem como..._

_Quero agradecer à Irene por betar esse cap.! Obrigada, flor!_

_Postarei aqui na semana que vem! Vou organizar um cronograma de postagens com todas as fics e semana que vem eu coloco no meu perfil._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Há um chafurdar na lama

_**Nota da Autora:** Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Chinelos Cthulhu e qualquer pinta que você encontra da Ben & Jerry da Missão para Marzipan pertencem a mim._

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – ****Há um chafurdar na lama**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Voltando do almoço eu percebo que agora é uma-e-fodidamente-dezessete horas da tarde e não houve nenhuma ligação do Garoto Rico. Verifico as chamadas recentes. Verifico o correio de voz, no caso de eu ter perdido. Eu até verifico minha estúpida conta no Placelikehome para ver se ele me enviou uma mensagem lá enquanto ele estava preso em uma reunião, ou algo assim.

Nada.

Eu falei com Alice. Eu quebrei o status de fag hag com James. E não há nenhuma ligação, ou mensagem, ou a porra de um pombo-correio de Edward.

Eu deito a minha testa na mesa e tento não chorar. Quem diabos adiciona alguém como uma namorada em uma rede social, mas não pega o telefone, eu lhe pergunto? Que tipo de porra de torradeira faz isso? Eu desligo meu celular, escavo na lancheira e decido que apenas o chocolate pode remediar a situação.

Somente se o chocolate é um Snickers.

É neste ponto que eu começo a chorar. Eu ligo para a minha agência de empregos temporários. Desculpo-me profusamente por estar doente. Digo a eles que eu tenho que sair imediatamente e alerto o diretor dos zumbis em seus cubos que eu estou muito, muito doente. Esperança é uma intoxicação alimentar, mas pode ser uma daquelas coisas Norwalk como eles têm a bordo de navios de cruzeiro. Eu vou embora enquanto ela esfrega furiosamente toda a superfície da área de recepção com Clorox Wipes.

Enquanto espero no ponto de ônibus, eu ligo o telefone durante exatamente dois minutos. Existe apenas uma pessoa que eu quero ver agora, e eu estou fazendo essa ligação e desligando o telefone de volta imediatamente.

"EI!"

"Mitt-Mitt? Você pode vir?"

"Merda, Beleza, você está chorando?"

"Yeah. Então, você pode vir? Estou no meu caminho para casa agora".

"Carro funcionando hoje, ou ônibus?"

"O que você acha?"

"Bem, eu penso que nós devemos raspar o número de identificação de veículo do seu carro e deixá-lo ser rebocado para o céu de carros mortos, mas isso é outra chaleira de peixes. Vou encontrá-la na casa em 45, Beleza".

Eu desligo o telefone novamente quando o ônibus pára. Felizmente, Mitt-Mitt vai chegar com chocolate que não é embalado com amendoim.

**# # #**

Eu já estou na cama quando ouço a porta abrir e, mais uma vez, estou feliz que dei a Mitt uma chave. Ele vem em meu socorro muitas vezes. Eu estou agachada debaixo das cobertas com os pés balançando para fora da borda da cama porque não posso suportá-los em duas camadas agora, uma garrafa de Patron e uma dose no copo perto de mim, e a calça de pijama do Jack Skellington para uma repetição aparecendo junto com a minha camiseta _Sandman_ e meu moletom de capuz listrado.

"Jesus Coisas de Casal Cristo, Beleza. Capuz _acima_? _Meias_ nos pés? Mulher, como as coisas podem ser tão ruins que você está vestindo _meias_?"

Mitt é observador. Eu nunca uso meias. E eu não estou usando qualquer meias velhas, estas são meias principais de chafurdar na lama. Estas são as meias que eu encontrei no Target quando eu estava enviando uma caixa de Natal para os fuzileiros navais atracados no exterior e acabei com dois pares a mais do número de fuzileiros navais que eu as estava dividindo. Elas são quentes e macias por dentro e tingidas de um infeliz rosa depois da minha camisa vermelha Emily a Estranha acabar na carga da máquina com as brancas.

Ele também puxa os fones dos meus ouvidos e revira os olhos para mim.

"É melhor não ser Damien Rice que você está ouvindo nessa coisa. Por que nós simplesmente não adotamos para você alguns gatos e encerramos esse dia?"

"Eu conheci um cara!" Eu lamento.

"Bem, isso não soa como algo com o qual o Presidente deveria ter declarado dia de luto nacional, Beleza, e eu não vejo nenhuma bandeira a meio mastro. Saia da cama e eu vou fazer para você um mac-queijo-de-atum para o jantar e você pode me contar tudo sobre o grande garoto que puxou seu cabelo e te fez chorar".

Eu deslizo para fora saindo debaixo das cobertas, arrastando os pés depois dele até a cozinha, puxando meus chinelos Cthulhu primeiro.

"Então, Beleza..." Ele está liderando alguma coisa, eu posso dizer.

"Conversei com meu irmão exatamente antes de você me ligar. Soube que havia um pequeno pedaço de cabelo sendo puxado hoje mais cedo".

Merda. Rebaixada. Aqui estava eu esperando que eu tivesse chegado nele primeiro. Não tive essa sorte.

"Olha, Beleza, você sabe que ele te ama. Ele apenas pensa com seu pau. Todos os caras pensam. Ele é apenas mais um… pensador... do que o resto de nós".

Como é que eu vou resistir a esse sorriso? Reviro os olhos, dou a ele o sorriso pelo qual ele tem trabalhado tão fodidamente duro e, em seguida, lanço-me no abraço que eu sei que ele está morrendo de vontade de me dar.

Como diabos James terminou com um irmão tão legal quanto Emmett eu nunca vou saber. O idiota não o merece.

Conheci James e Emmett no primeiro ano no ensino médio. Bem, não exatamente no ensino médio, já que eu estava em uma escola só de meninas, mas James fez os musicais na minha escola. Nós sempre precisávamos de meninos e ele e seu irmão foram para a escola só de meninos algumas ruas mais. James tinha a minha idade e Emmett, um ano e as alterações mais velho e, pobre Mitt-Mitt ficou preso dirigindo seu irmão rainha do drama de volta para casa após os ensaios. Então Jamie e eu ficamos amigos, assim como Emmett e eu. Ele era um cara adorável e trapalhão que simplesmente desabafava sem pensar o que quer que viesse em sua mente. Muito como eu, ele não tem filtro entre seu cérebro e sua boca, só a _sua_ falta de filtro normalmente nos meteu em uma porrada de problemas. Como adolescentes, nós três fomos ver _Star Wars: A Ameaça Fantasma _e Jamie e eu imediatamente decidimos que Emmett era o nosso próprio Jar-Jar Binks, apelidando-o de Mitt-Mitt McCarty. O nome pegou. Infelizmente, assim como o seu nome para mim, com base na sua afirmação de que eu tenho meu nariz enfiado em um livro em qualquer lugar e nem sequer noto uma besta em frente a mim até que eu tenha tropeçado em cima dela.

Yeah. Eu tropecei numa Besta do caralho sim. Só que a minha Besta postou isso em sua própria rede social.

"Ok, Beleza, cuspa. Quem é o cara?"

"EdwardCullenO-Não-Totalmente-Segundo".

Ele irrompe exatamente como esperado. "Oh, merda, não! Beleza, você não pode simplesmente tentar confessar isso para mim. Você está brincando comigo? Ele é o Satanás encarnado! Como você pode _fazer_ isso comigo?"

Acho que esqueci de mencionar que Emmett é um escritor. Bem, especificamente, ele é um escritor de uma das maiores publicações de tecnologia lá fora. Ele está convencido de que o recente boom das redes sociais é realmente uma fachada para uma conspiração do governo para construir Big Brother bem debaixo dos nossos narizes pela mineração dos mais pertinentes detalhes das ovelhas jogando. Desnecessário dizer que ele não tem um perfil em qualquer um deles.

"Mitt! Eu juro, eu não tinha idéia. Fui para a galeria com Jamie, que abandonou-me por algum pedaço quente, e a próxima coisa que eu sei, estamos no The Royal bebendo o Doce Néctar dos Deuses, e ele me diz que é dono desta pequena empresa de Internet que eu possa ter ouvido falar".

"Beleza! Eu encontrei-o cara-a-cara _esta manhã_. Os meninos lá em cima queriam que eu realmente o entrevistasse antes de eu escrever qualquer peça mais em seu plano nefasto".

Eu contraio meu rosto e olho para ele pelos lados do meu olho, só parcialmente abertos. Mais ou menos como Popeye sem o cachimbo.

"Então, o que você achou dele?"

Emmett suspira dramaticamente antes de cair com um golpe na outra única cadeira da cozinha enquanto ele aguarda o macarrão de conchinha ferver.

"Honestamente, Beleza, ele pareceu legal. Ele não chegou todo idiota em mim como os outros CEOs que conheci fizeram. Parecia muito pé no chão. Jurou para cima e para baixo que ele não está em qualquer parcela do governo".

Reviro meus olhos. Claro, eu tenho dito isso a ele todo o tempo. Mas Mitt é um pouco batido quando se trata de suas teorias.

"Então, como ele parece quando você fala com ele?" Eu tento fazer isso casualmente, mas, naturalmente, Mitt-Mitt não compra isso nem por um segundo.

"Eu já lhe disse. Ele me pareceu muito legal, um pouco distraído. Juro que ele se manteve checando seu CrackBerry a cada dois segundos. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que era tão importante".

Merda. Eu tenho. Ele está aguardando uma resposta minha. A que eu tenho tentado esquecer.

"Espere, ele estava esperando por uma mensagem _sua_, Beleza?"

"Bem, talvez... mas ele disse que ligaria para mim e ele não ligou!"

"Bella, honestidade ao deus do caralho, menina, você não precisa sentar e esperar por um cara te ligar. Tome o seu cargo, mulher!"

"Talvez ele não esteja fodidamente interessado, Emmett! Você já pensou nisso?"

"Bella, se você não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a maneira que o homem estava obsessivamente verificando seu CrackBerry, então ele com certeza está fodidamente interessado. Fodidamente-A, eu estou tão ocupado soprando sol na sua bunda aqui, que as flores vão morrer com a falta de chuva".

Eu estou mordendo toda a pele em torno de minhas unhas como uma idiota enquanto ele está misturando pó de néon laranja, manteiga falsa e uma lata de atum. Eu ainda não tenho nenhum leite.

"Onde está seu celular, Beleza? Envie a ele uma mensagem de texto".

"É, uh... tipo... desligado na lancheira".

Esta é a parte onde Mitt-Mitt convulsioan como um Gungan***.**

_*__Gungans__: __são uma espécie originária do planeta Naboo, do filme Star Wars. São uma espécie anfíbia e possuem pulmões que lhes dão a capacidade de prender a respiração por longos períodos. Possuem uma tecnologia bastante avançada e um grande exército._

"O quê, _o quê_? Beleza, que tipo de doente mental do caralho desliga o telefone quando ela está à espera de uma ligação? Onde você caiu com a porra da sua cabeça quando era criança? Comeu alguma tinta de chumbo no café da manhã todos os dias durante os últimos dez anos? Como ele pode ligar para você quando seu telefone está _desligado_? "

"Eu preciso de chocolate. E a porra do Tetris. Você tem chocolate, Mitt-Mitt?"

"O que eu _tenho_ é um caso mental para um amigo. Vá buscar o seu maldito telefone, Beleza. E tire o uniforme de chafurdar na lama. Sem justa causa. Licença concedida permanentemente sobre essa merda".

"Posso manter o..."

"Chinelos de fora também. E me traga o iPod e seu laptop. Estou tirando aquela música emo e dando a você um pouco mais de deathcore e techno. O jeito que você abusou esta tarde, você pensaria que chafurdar na lama era a porra de uma forma de arte".

Merda, merda, merda.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Voltei para o escritório e fiz exatamente o que Jasper me disse para fazer, liguei para ela. À 1:23 da tarde.

Agora são 4:33 da tarde e eu liguei para ela exatamente 19 vezes, uma vez a cada dez minutos. Vai diretamente para o a caixa de mensagens.

Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de assustá-la com a adição manual e a coisa toda de relacionamento. Por que eu sou um idiota do caralho quando se trata de lidar com alguém que eu realmente gosto? Eu faço muito melhor com as meninas que só quero transar. Quando eu não falo com elas no dia seguinte, elas entendem que foi só uma noite, não um aleijado social do caralho que não pode imaginar o que dizer, ou como dizer.

Eu deveria estar à procura de mais entrada na interface do usuário. Nós tivemos muita resistência dos usuários com nosso último redesign do site, e fiz algumas mudanças. Agora eu preciso ver se temos tranqüilizado a multidão enfurecida, mas, em vez disso, eu estou sentado aqui tentando adivinhar tudo desde o segundo em que deixei o apartamento de Bella esta manhã.

Eu deveria ter ficado. Eu deveria ter esperado e levado-a para trabalhar como Jasper fez para Alice. Eu deveria ter cancelado meus planos de almoço com Jasper. Eu deveria ter ligado para ela no segundo que entrei em meu escritório. Eu não deveria ter acrescentado nosso relacionamento de amigos sem perguntar a ela. Eu definitivamente não deveria ter enviado o pedido de relacionamento.

Na verdade, quando eu olho para toda a imagem, talvez eu não deveria jamais ter nascido, em primeiro lugar, evitando assim que hoje sequer acontecesse, em primeiro lugar.

É claro que nesse momento a minha linha pessoal toca, o que significa que só pode ser uma das duas únicas pessoas a culpar pela farsa do meu nascimento. Eu atendo, na esperança de que seja Carlisle em vez de Esme. Obviamente, algo que eu tenho feito tem ofendido os deuses porque é, na verdade, a minha mãe.

"Edward!"

"Boa tarde, mãe. A que eu devo o prazer desta ligação?"

"Edward Anthony, não tome esse tom comigo. Você e eu sabemos que esta ligação traz a nenhum de nós qualquer prazer".

"Como posso ajudá-la, mãe?"

Eu estou tentando manter meu tom civilizado, mas já estou contando os segundos até que eu possa fazer a próxima ligação para Bella.

"Edward, você deve prometer não rir".

Sento-me um pouco mais ereto na minha cadeira. Isto é evidente que será bom.

"Eu preciso de um favor e você não pode repetir esta conversa a ninguém."

Meu Deus, se ela me diz que está transando com o garoto da piscina, vou rastejar debaixo da minha mesa e esperar que Jasper seja aquele a ligar para os jalecos brancos para mim.

"Edward, querido, o que é um 'spork'?"

Eu tenho que realmente pegar o meu pau na mão para não me mijar, eu estou rindo muito. Eu consigo botar para fora um "eu te ligo de volta, mãe", antes de correr para o banheiro.

Sporks. Por que no inferno Esme está ligando para me perguntar sobre sporks?

Cinco minutos depois, estou de volta ao telefone com minha mãe.

"Mãe, eu peço desculpas. Tive uma emergência."

"Edward, eu encontro o seu humor às minhas custas como um insulto. Agora, por favor, me diga exatamente o que é isso".

Respirações profundas, Edward. Você pode fazer isso.

"Um spork, mãe, é um utensílio de plástico em forma de colher. No entanto, tem dentes de corte na ponta para que ele possa ser usado como garfo também".

Ela está em silêncio por um momento e eu estou começando a pensar que ela entrou em choque.

"Edward, pode-se comprar estes sporks em qualquer lugar?"

"Mãe, eu não estou inteiramente certo. Tenho certeza que eles os têm no KFC, então talvez você possa ligar e perguntar a eles onde obtê-los. Por que você está procurando para comprar sporks, em primeiro lugar?"

"Bem, querido, Laurent e eu estávamos discutindo o menu para o brunch no domingo e ele sugeriu que Bella ficaria mais confortável se estivéssemos usando sporks na mesa. Eu quero que ela se sinta à vontade. Ambos sabemos que sua irmã pode ser um pouco... abrasiva... às vezes".

"Mãe, diminua uma hora no pagamento de Laurent, ou algo por ter feito nós desperdiçarmos nosso tempo com isso. Bella não requer sporks no brunch. Ela o tem envolvido ao redor do seu dedinho, não tem?"

"Quem, querido?"

"Esqueça, mãe. Os talheres padrão estarão bem. Diga a Laurent que vou tentar trabalhar com Vivian antes do domingo sobre os garfos de camarão".

"Obrigada, querido. Camarão não vai estar no menu, no entanto. Além disso, quem é Vivian?"

Estou batendo a cabeça no meu teclado quando olho para ver que uma nova mensagem chegou na minha caixa de entrada.

"Mãe, tão divertido quanto esta conversa tem sido, eu realmente preciso ir agora".

Eu desligo sem sequer lhe dizer adeus.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Emmett tinha saído com uma chave de fenda para raspar o número de identificação de veículo do meu carro e remover a prataria, deixando-me aqui sentada sem babá e um laptop na minha frente.

Olhando para mim, insultando-me, estão dois botões. Confirmar ou negar, Bella? Você sabe malditamente bem que se confirmar, cada blogueiro nerd lá fora como Emmett vai ter um dia de campo tentando descobrir quem você é. Não será uma vaia quando tudo o que descobrirem é que você é uma temporária educada na Ivy League que carrega uma lancheira de Star Wars como bolsa?

Isso é estúpido. Eu sou Bella Fodida Swan. Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam sobre mim. Eu não me importo com o que dizem. Eu não.

Oh, espere. O que é esta pequena caixa suspensa? Eu não tenho certeza se eu vi isso antes. Você gostaria de acrescentar detalhes adicionais sobre como vocês se conheceram? Sim/Não.

Eu gostaria de acrescentar detalhes adicionais? Será que a porra do Nilo executa o Norte? É _claro_ que eu quero adicionar mais detalhes. Seleciono a opção Sim. Clico no botão Confirmar.

_Como vocês se conheceram?_

Eu digito, "Edward estava participando de um leilão de escravos sexuais. Eu tinha sido oferecida pelos meus pais adotivos, que já não pretendiam gastar dinheiro alimentando-me".

Enviar. E esperar.

Demora exatamente 7 minutos e 23 segundos para Bjork's "Violentamente Feliz" (o Mix Massey-Outros, claro) para jogar enquanto eu bato ao redor da sala esperando para ver que resposta eu poderia receber. Quando isso termina, eu decido que passou tempo suficiente para procurar uma resposta. Eu não quero parecer _muito_ desesperada.

Aha! Sucesso. Edward Cullen reconheceu o nosso relacionamento, mas gostaria que eu confirmasse os detalhes de como nos conhecemos. O quê? Ele se recusa a reconhecer o leilão de escravos? Se ele colocar mesmo a galeria, eu sou uma ex-amiga dele.

_Bella estava no meio da cirurgia de mudança de sexo quando __nos conhecemos e sentimos uma conexão imediata, concordando em reverter o trabalho anterior completamente em ordem para permanecer mulher e tornar-se minha futura esposa._

Bem, maldito, o lado do falso compromisso, tenho amigos demais na minha conta atualmente passando por esse processo para deixar essa pequena jóia para cima.

Tempo para uma criteriosa edição:

"Edward estava desnudo em seu caminho através do MIT quando fiquei com pena dele e contratei-o como meu garoto da piscina super assalariado. O resto é história."

Intervalo de dança: Bowie "Homem Morto Andando" da trilha sonora de _O Santo_ deve fazer o truque. É um pouco menos de sete minutos, mas que ainda é longo o suficiente, certo?

Sim, sim, é.

_A __caravana cigana de Bella quebrou pelo lado da estrada em Nebraska. Depois de colocar suas lhamas na parte de trás da minha picape, eu a dirijo até a cidade mais próxima. Ela pediu ajuda para o resto de sua família, mas decidiu ficar comigo em vez disso"._

Boa, Garoto Rico, mas não perfeita. Não é bem assim.

"Edward me pegou em uma galeria de arte quando meu melhor amigo drag queen me abandonou por um pedaço de rabo. Depois de me levar para o café e torta de chocolate Snickers, tivemos nosso primeiro encontro em um show de drag, após o que ele me pediu para ser sua namorada através de uma rede social".

Soa um pouco como crackfic*****, mas, hey, por vezes a história real é mais engraçada do que qualquer outra coisa.

_*Crackfic: um tipo de fanfiction (ou ficção original) que é intencionalmente inacreditável e insana, muitas vezes bem-humorada. Geralmente histórias curtas, one-shot._

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

O alívio que eu sinto em sua primeira resposta quase me deixa tonto. Seus comentários adicionais, é claro, me fazem rir tanto que as pessoas vêm correndo ao meu escritório para se certificar de que não passei completamente ao longo da borda. Geralmente, eu não rio no trabalho e, entre a conversa sobre o spork com a minha mãe e a versão de Bella do nosso primeiro encontro, eu sou, aparentemente, motivo de preocupação.

Alguém foi tão longe a ponto de ligar para Jasper, que faz sua aparição quando estou formulando minha resposta.

"Edward?" Ele pergunta cautelosamente. "Você está bem, cara?"

"Eu estou bem, Jasper. Acabei de receber uma mensagem de volta de Bella em relação à minha solicitação de relacionamento".

"Você falou com ela?"

"Não. Seu telefone está indo diretamente para a caixa de mensagens a cada vez que eu ligo".

"Edward... exatamente quantas vezes você ligou?"

"Vinte na última contagem. Mas eu estou ocupado aqui. Eu não posso tentar novamente. Eu tenho que responder a ela".

Eu ouço uma batida distinta quando Jasper bate sua cabeça contra a minha mesa.

"Edward, você ligou 20 vezes? Ela vai pensar que você é um psicopata completo quando ela ligar o telefone de volta!"

Merda. Eu não pensei nisso. 20 ligações é realmente o tipo de comportamento de um perseguidor?

Eu não tenho tempo para contemplar quão louco ela vai pensar que eu sou porque ela está me mandando uma mensagem instantânea no sistema de chat do site.

"Garoto Rico, você está aí?"

"Sim".

"Apenas envie de volta a versão real. É mais engraçado do que qualquer coisa que nós podemos vir à tona nós mesmos, então vá verificá-la. Você têm planos para depois do trabalho?"

"Ainda não?"

"Sim, você tem. Pegue uma pizza e pare na loja. Ben & Jerry tem esse sabor novo chamado Missão para Marzipan. Traga os dois aqui. E eu não vou mudar".

Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que ela está falando, mas concordo mesmo assim.

"Ah, e Mitt come muito. Então, certifique-se que há um monte de pizza. Ele provavelmente não terá qualquer sorvete, mas você poderia preparar, só para o caso".

Eu me pergunto se Mitt é um animal de estimação que eu não conheço, e me pergunto exatamente o quanto ele pode comer.

# # #

Uma hora depois, eu estou parado na frente da porta aberta de Bella. Um homem gigantesco abriu a porta para mim, e me leva um minuto para situá-lo.

"Você não é...?"

"Emmett McCarty, Edward. Nos reunimo esta manhã".

"Como você conhece Bebê Sw-... Bella?"

"Deveria ser eu fazendo a você essa pergunta, e não o contrário, você não acha?"

Bebê Swan não mencionou quaisquer irmãos, e ele não tem o mesmo sobrenome, de modo que não pode ser isso. É possível que ela já tivesse um namorado que ela nunca mencionou?

Eu estendo a pizza (eu fui com uma folha inteira para cobrir todas as minhas bases) como uma oferta de paz e os olhos de Emmett se iluminam. Ele pega a pizza e entra, deixando-me sozinho na porta aberta. Sem saber se isso é uma autorização para entrar, ou incentivo para sair, eu cruzo meus dedos e entro, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu tenho o sorvete que me levou três lojas para achar. Estou esperando que seja o meu ingresso.

Seguindo a pizza, eu acho Bebê Swan na cozinha, vestindo pijamas. Bem, a mesma calça de pijama que eu tinha visto na outra noite. Ela adicionou uma extremamente assustadora camiseta, um casaco de capuz pelo menos três tamanhos maior com o capuz levantado sobre os cabelos, e os mais estranhos chinelos verdes que eu já vi.

Ela dá um olhar para mim, sorri e diz, "Os Antigos, Cara. Mostre algum respeito".

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que ela está falando, mas eu ofereço a ela o saco com o sorvete.

Ela me agradece com um beijo e eu estou apenas começando a aprofundá-lo quando sou de repente puxado para trás. Emmett McCarty conseguiu me puxar para fora de Bebê Swan enquanto come pizza, ele nem sequer teve que colocar sua fatia para baixo para lidar comigo.

Estou um pouco assustado.

"Olha, Cullen. Você não chega movendo-se lentamente aqui com pizza e o sorvete da Beleza e acha que isso torna tudo melhor. Por que diabos você não ligou para ela?"

Agora estou realmente assustado. Ele parece que quer me matar.

"Eu liguei para ela. Eu liguei para ela várias vezes! Continuou indo diretamente para a caixa de mensagens!"

Ele se vira para ela. "Beleza..."

Eu a vejo atravessar a sua lancheira e tirar o telefone dela.

Ela encosta sua cabeça enquanto liga o telefone e verifica suas ligações recebidas e caixa de mensagens e eu posso ver seus olhos arregalaram enquanto ela rola.

"Vinte. Fodidas. Ligações. Vinte!" Ela grita.

"Garoto Rico, que porra é essa?"

"Mitt-Mitt, você tem que ver isso! Elas vêm em intervalos de exatamente 10 minutos. É como se a porra de um robô estivesse me ligando!"

"Garoto Rico, cara, por que tantas ligações?"

Agora eu estou envergonhado. Talvez Jasper estivesse certo e eu não tenho idéia de como conversar com as pessoas, muito menos ter um relacionamento com alguém. Eu estou perdido aqui e não tomo o tempo para chegar a uma resposta inteligente, então eu vou com a resposta mais simples.

"Arrependi-me de não ligar para você no segundo que deixei seu apartamento. Eu senti sua falta e eu apenas queria ouvir sua voz".

Aí. Agora ambos sabem que eu sou uma aberração completa.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_Pouco a pouco os personagens vão aparecendo nessa fic... o que acharam? Eu me divirto sempre... E agora, será que eles vão achar mesmo que Edward é uma aberração?_

_Bem, muita gente "reclamou" que eu demorei pra postar, mas no último cap. recebi apenas 5 reviews! Então para aqueles que reclamaram e não deixaram nada depois que postei, mexa esses dedos e aperte o botão verde ali em baixo e deixe sua review! Não vai levar mais que 2 minutos e seu dedo não vai cair por isso, eu garanto!_

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar no domingo e só volto na terça a noite, vou pro show do __**KINGS OF LEON! **__*suspira* E semana que vem estarei viajando a trabalho, então só conseguirei postar o próximo cap. no sábado que vem, dia 16/10, ok? _

_Ah, se alguém de vc´s já leu e não deixou review, ou ainda não leu, tem uma one-shot que postei na semana passada no meu perfil, **Mi Molesto Compañero**, leiam e comentem!  
_

_Não esqueçam, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Há um piano e uma lâmpada

**Nota da Autora:** Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Malditas Nuvens de Potencial de Relacionamento (tm) e camisetas StrongBad***** pertencem a mim.

_*__StrongBad__: um personagem da internet no site www. homestarunner. com (retirar os espaços), é o personagem de maior influência na internet hoje. Ele responde e-mails dos fãs semanalmente e zomba de sua gramática ruim. Ele também é o criador do Trodgor, Teen Girl Squad e Stinkoman. Ele tem seu próprio The Cheat (A Trapaça) e muitas vezes bate o homestarunner e seu irmão, StrongSad._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9 - Há ****um piano e uma lâmpada**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

"Mitt-Mitt?"

Ele já está na minha frente, colocando as fatias de pizza em uma folha de papel alumínio para levar com ele. É uma vergonha que ele tem toda a sensibilidade da sua família quando eles estavam desmaiando porque James, certo como a merda, poderia ter usado a parte que lhe era devida. Emmett embrulha cerca de metade da folha de merda, me beija na testa e se vai. Garoto Rico está encostado ao balcão perto da pia, comprimindo a ponta de seu nariz com o polegar e o indicador novamente. Desta vez, estou me perguntando se sou eu que ele está escondendo do movimento do nariz para o esquecimento.

Eu espero até que ouço a porta fechar atrás de Emmett antes de falar, chegando próxima a ele como se ele fosse decolar a qualquer momento.

"Edward?"

Ele não me olha, apenas olha para o chão.

"Edward, ninguém nunca me ligou 20 vezes em uma única semana, e muito menos em uma única tarde, muito menos deixou todas essas mensagens adoráveis e cada vez mais agitadas. Aposto que há meninas por aí que sonham receber ligações 20 vezes de alguém tão fodidorável como você".

"Você sabe, talvez você e eu estamos tão ocupados ferrando constantemente e sentindo falta um do outro, que não estamos _nunca_ na mesma página até que cortemos essa segunda adivinhação de merda de cada um. Eu esperei toda a manhã pela sua ligação enquanto você estava esperando por eu responder a você online. Então, você ligou a tarde toda enquanto eu estava obcecada respondendo a você online".

Ele finalmente olhou para mim.

"Por que nos terrenos verdes de Deus você ficaria obcecada sobre responder para _mim, _Bebê Swan?"

"Eu só não entendo, Edward. Honestamente, eu não entendo. Você é rico. Você é lindo. Você é bem-sucedido. Você estava na lista dos 100 mais da Time no ano passado. Procurei no Google essa merda. Por que diabos _você_ iria querer uma fodida como eu?"

"Jesus, Bebê Swan, você acha que eu não estou me perguntando as mesmas malditas perguntas? Estou completamente sem pistas quando se trata de relacionamentos de merda. Eu nunca tive nada além de uma noite só porque eu não tenho fodidamente idéia de como falar com as pessoas. Mas você está aqui, sem medo do que qualquer um pensa sobre você, capaz de falar com alguém em qualquer lugar sobre qualquer coisa. Fodidamente-A, Bella, você conseguiu conquistar a minha mãe e nosso mordomo em menos de uma hora. Por que diabos _você_ quer um atraso social, um heremita transtornado como eu?"

Honestamente, eu sou _tão_ estúpida. _Nós dois_ somos tão estúpidos.

"Garoto Rico, você vai prometer que quando chegarmos a algo estranhamente assim nós fodidamente conversaremos um com o outro? Hoje foi uma verdadeira miscelânea de desentendimento. Nenhum de nós deve ser permitido em lugares públicos como incapazes que somos na forma mais básica de interação humana. Jesus Mergulhando-no-Chocolate Cristo, você me pediu para ser sua namorada online em algum ajuste de angústica do ensino médio, e então eu desliguei meu telefone como um psicopata porque você não me ligou. Podíamos ter fodidamente um especial depois da escola: Por que Nerds Não Devem Namorar".

Eu finalmente o faço rir, e isso é como as Malditas Nuvens de Potencial de Relacionamento levantando e o sol rompendo.

"Você sabe, Bebê Swan, minha mãe gosta de você. Ela não apenas espera você para o brunch neste fim de semana para conhecer minha irmã, mas ela me ligou perguntando sobre sporks".

Oh meu inferno. Como eu perdi isso? Por não atender o meu telefone, eu tenho aparentemente causado algum tipo de ruptura mental para ocorrer. Se eu ligar para o 911, eles vão fornecer os homens de jalecó branco, ou eu preciso ligar para alguém em especial para isso?

"Edward, você acabou de dizer que sua mãe está interessada em sporks".

"Sim, eu disse. Ela está. Laurent decidiu foder com ela e dizer que você se sentiria mais confortável no brunch se ela tivesse sporks. Ela queria saber onde poderia comprar algum antes de domingo já que, aparentemente, seu conjunto de prata não vêm com eles".

"Você está fodidamente falando sério?"

"Eu poderia fazer algo assim, Bebê Swan? Ela quer que você esteja confortável e eu não a culpo. Se sporks ajudassem, eu mesmo os compraria, já que tenho certeza que minha irmã trará seus macacos voadores".

"Bem, se Laurent está tão preocupado sobre eu conhecer sua irmã e você afirma que ela é uma bruxa, por que diabos ele não vai me buscar um balde de água em vez de perseguir a sua pobre mãe sobre sporks por causa dessa merda? Ele tem um celular? Posso ligar para ele e traçar esta semana. Posso pegar os sapatos de rubi da sua irmã enquanto ele corre interferindo".

Edward revira os olhos e eu começo mentalmente a planejar qual das minhas roupas poderia irritar sua irmã o suficiente para entreter a nós dois, bem como Laurent, uma vez que ele está saindo do seu caminho para ferrar com todo mundo.

Espere. Domingo. _Domingo._

"Edward, James tem um concurso no domingo".

"Um o quê?"

"Um concurso. Eu tenho que vesti-la. Pelo menos, eu estou supondo que eu ainda tenho que vesti-la. Ele não está falando comigo depois que eu deixei passar o pó de bebê na sua própria bunda no sábado e então deixei-a para sair do The Royal com você".

"Bem, a que horas você tem que estar lá se você está vestindo-o? Ou ela? Ou o que quer que seja?"

"Meio-dia, para iniciar a configuração e fazer as coisas prontas. Inicia-se as duas horas".

O pequeno hamster no meu cérebro finalmente começa a funcionar na roda que o filho da puta deveria ter estado o dia todo. Se o hamster não estivesse deitado no trabalho, eu não teria agido assim com morte cerebral sobre a merda com o Garoto Rico.

"Ei, Edward? Você acha que Esme e Grande Papai Carlisle e a Cadela Malvada do Lago Ness gostariam de encontrar-me no concurso, em vez do brunch? Então nós não precisaríamos nos preocupar com Laurent derrubando um KFC para o perfeito grupo spork/guardanapo/molhado".

Ele parece hesitar por apenas um minuto antes de quebrar em um enorme sorriso.

"Eu acho que Rosalie adoraria conhecê-la em algum lugar que você está confortável, Bebê Swan. E Carlisle e Esme estão sempre abertos a novas experiências culturais. Agora, a verdadeira questão é, qual seria a vestimenta para um concurso de drag? Esme vai querer ter certeza de que ela esteja adequadamente vestida".

Quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu percebo que eu sou um gênio e esta é uma idéia cheia de vitória. Garoto Rico deve concordar porque ele está me pressionando contra a parede enquanto sua boca tem o seu mau caminho com os meus lábios controlados pelos meus ovários. Pela primeira vez, vou deixá-los fazer o que quiserem. Suas mãos estão puxando minha blusa para fora da minha saia e deslizando até minhas costelas e seu joelho está separando as minhas pernas, deixando-me roçar contra ele.

"Garoto Rico?"

Ele cantarola contra o meu pescoço.

"Garoto Rico, estamos fazendo isso agora?"

O cantarolar e as lambidas param e eu me pergunto – não pela primeira vez - se eu estou perdendo uma parte muito importante da minha função cerebral que me permita chegar nele. É como se eu tivesse uma válvula de fechamento que imediatamente fecha o filtro cérebro-para-a-boca e bloqueia o pau para mim sempre.

"Bebê Swan? Quando é que trocamos de lugar? Você se tornou a adulta responsável e eu me tornei o impulsivo espírito livre?"

"Isso é fácil, Garoto Rico. Isso teria sido no segundo que todo o sangue fluiu de sua cabeça para o Mr. Horrible e ele começou a executar o show. Mr. Horrible é muito mais imaturo sobre esse tipo de coisas que os meus ovários, embora eu tenha certeza que, com o tempo e esforço suficientes, ele pode convencê-los. No entanto, eu estou com fome... quer me levar para jantar? "

Garoto Rico tem o sorriso mais maligno em seu rosto quando ele responde.

"Absolutamente, Bebê Swan. Vamos para algum lugar com sporks".

"Receita Original, Garoto Rico?"

"Absolutamente. Extra Crispy é para maricas".

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Algo não está certo com Bebê Swan.

Passamos a semana inteira juntos. Corri para meu apartamento um dia na hora do almoço para pegar algumas roupas e artigos de higiene e tenho ficado no apartamento de Bella desde então.

Mas algo está errado. Eu simplesmente não posso colocar o meu dedo sobre isso.

Para começar, ela não quer fazer parte de sequer ver o meu apartamento. Quando eu sugiro dividir a semana, ou visitar, ou até mesmo ir até lá para regar minhas plantas, ela hesita.

Ela diz que está com medo de que vai ver como fodidamente obsceno eu sou rico e ficar assustada. Como se evitar o apartamento completamente não fosse estar assustada?

A segunda coisa é um pouco mais preocupante. Ou não preocupante, curiosa. Ok, não curiosa. Frustrante.

Bebê Swan e eu não conseguimos passar da segunda base.

Não me interpretem mal, eu sou o único que a parou em primeiro lugar na semana passada, e eu não estou interessado em apressá-la, mas Jasper já está tendo relações sexuais tão incríveis que isso fritou seu cérebro e ele está falando de casamento.

Enquanto isso, eu nem sequer vi Bebê Swan sem sutiã.

Foda-me, eu pareço um adolescente com tesão, mas você acha que desde que nós nos mudamos juntos, para todos os efeitos, nós estaríamos tendo algum tipo de sexo, certo? Oral, talvez? Não é isso que todos os adolescentes estão fazendo nestes dias quando eles não querem ir até o fim? Em vez disso, eu estou tentando acordar antes do alarme todas as manhãs para que eu possa me masturbar no chuveiro.

Estou vivendo com a minha namorada e ainda estou me masturbando como um adolescente de 14 anos com uma nova _Hustler_*****. Algo não parece certo aqui.

_* A __Revista Hustler__ é uma revista pornográfica norte-americana voltada para o público masculino. Foi fundada por Larry Flynt. Sua primeira edição foi publicada em 1974._

Ela terminou com o seu emprego temporário e rejeitou outro. Hoje ela está aqui comigo no meu escritório e eu pedi a ela que olhasse algumas das nossas documentação de usuário pelo inferno disso. Eu sugeri que ela brincasse com isso um pouco e visse se havia qualquer coisa que ela achava que poderia melhorar.

Ela tem totalmente reescrito na hora do almoço, junto com uma nova fanfic baseada em me conhecer. A documentação do usuário reescrita é puro gênio e eu quero colocar fogo na metade da equipe responsável pelo antigo. A fanfic, ela relata, está sendo sumariamente julgada como total porcaria pelas reviews e ela está sentada aqui rindo ruidosamente enquanto review negativa após review negativa vem em sua caixa de entrada. Quando eu olho para ela como se ela fosse louca, ela gera ovelhas para mim. Aplicativos fodidamente imbecis sempre deixados soltos no site. Imagino que Bebê Swan adoraria isso.

Agora estamos no nosso caminho descendo as escadas para encontrar Jasper para o almoço. Eu estava esperando fazer um piquenique romântico em meu escritório, mas Bebê Swan está insistindo em um almoço com Jasper para que ela possa "verificar a sua dignidade". Ela seguiu isso com uma ordem para "torná-lo assim, Número Um" com um sotaque britânico, que é nada menos que um espetacular fracasso.

Jasper, eu posso dizer imediatamente, está incerto do que fazer com ela. Hoje, ela está usando uma camiseta com o que parece ser um lutador mexicano sobre ela com uma gigante saia cor de melão que poderia abrigar um circo todo no tecido. Bebê Swan me informa que o lutador é algo chamado de "StrongBad" e que eu deveria mostrar algum respeito.

Na maioria das vezes eu nem tenho certeza de o que ela está falando é Inglês.

"Então, Jasper." Ela começa. "Antes que eu possa permitir a você continuar seus encontros amorosos com minha amiga, Srta. Brandon, eu preciso me assegurar de suas intenções".

Os olhos de Jasper estão tão grandes agora como pires e eu recuo um pouco para andar atrás deles. Isso será muito mais divertido se eles esquecerem que eu ainda estou aqui.

"Minhas... minhas... intenções?" Ele gagueja.

Bella pára de andar e eu quase bato nela.

"Sr. Whitlock, aqui eu pensei que você fosse criado para ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro do sul".

Reparo aqui que seu sotaque do sul é muito melhor do que o britânico que ela tentou antes, embora isso não corresponde ao de Jasper, e ele está tremendo como um idiota procurando uma solução. Eu não estou totalmente certo se é por medo, ou raiva.

"Bella, você está insinuando que minha mãe não me educou certo?"

"Não, Jasper, eu estou informando que sua mãe educou-o melhor do que isso. Você fugiu às escondidas com uma verdadeira dama, fodeu-a completamente sem sentido para o ponto onde ela solta nada além de arco-íris e unicórnios, e carece de maneiras que ditariam sua conversa com sua amiga mais próxima aqui, tão próxima como sua família. Você sente que se apresentou corretamente e declarou suas intenções em relação à Srta. Brandon, ou você, em vez disso, agiu como um menino vulgar em uma festa da fraternidade? "

Jasper, o homem que eu conheço desde que éramos magros, calouros de espinhas na cara no ensino médio, o homem com quem eu fui para a faculdade, dividi o apartamento por quatro anos, e possui o número de funcionários dos dois aqui, abaixa a cabeça e gagueja desculpas sinceras para Bebê Swan, que foi completamente como uma diretora de escola em sua bunda. O sotaque do Texas de Jasper é nada mais que imperceptível nesses dias, a menos que ele esteja chateado, por isso estou inseguro como Bebê Swan sabia exatamente que botões apertar. Eu poderia muito bem ser inexistente durante o resto do almoço enquanto ela o enche de perguntas e ele derrama tantos segredos profundos e obscuros que só eu conhecia que eu me convenci que ela é uma bruxa.

Enquanto caminhamos de volta ao escritório, ela me diz que tem que executar uma ação coletiva e vai encontrar-me de volta no meu escritório em breve. Jasper está parecendo chocado, tropeçando ao meu lado em completo silêncio antes de finalmente pegar meu braço e me puxar para uma parada.

"Edward, Jesus Deus, ela é sempre assim?"

As lágrimas já estão rolando pelo meu rosto quando eu consigo botar para fora, "Muito fodidamente sim, Jasper. Bem vindo ao mundo da Bebê Swan".

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Sábado.

Mais um dia até o que promete ser o dia mais louco da minha vida, mas pelo menos, hoje, Edward não tem que trabalhar. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer algo divertido hoje envolvendo o ar fresco, mas está frio e uma chuva torrencial, por isso estamos sentados no futon assistindo filmes e discutindo sobre lavar roupas. Minhas roupas, especificamente, que precisam ser lavadas. Eu quero levá-las para a lavanderia. Ele quer me atrair para seu apartamento, onde ele tem uma máquina de lavar e secar roupa.

Lavanderia grátis é tentadora. Muito tentadora. Mas, para obter lavanderia grátis, eu seria seduzida para o seu covil de injustiça. Com a sua enorme cama com lençóis de 500 fios de algodão egípcio, ou qualquer outra porra.

Os ovários são otários para bons lençóis.

Eu sei que ele está se perguntando por que eu não estou fodendo com ele ainda. Merda, eu estou me perguntando por que eu não estou fodendo com ele ainda. Pelas conversas que tive com Alice desde a semana passada, eu não sei como Jasper está fazendo isso funcionar, muito menos capaz de andar para almoçar com Edward todo dia. O menino é, simplesmente, uma máquina de sexo, de acordo com a Srta. Brandon.

Eu tive Edward ficando no meu apartamento. Por uma semana. Dormindo na mesma cama. Não me interpretem mal, o beijo e tudo isso é quente. Se ele não tivesse me parado na semana passada, eu acho que teria o deixado foder minha luzes apagadas. Partes estúpidas de garota parecem ser todas sobre os momentos espontâneos. O problema é que não houve mais quaisquer momentos espontâneos e quando eu começo a pensar nisso, eu me apavoro. A idéia de foder com Edward me faz querer hiperventilar em um saco de papel enquanto escondo-me debaixo da cama. Na semana passada, eu não estava pensando. Os ovários estavam. Agora que estou no comando de novo, eu poderia muito bem ser a Madre Superiora em _A Noviça Rebelde_ cantando sobre as janelas abertas e merda. Eu sei que estou sendo fodidamente idiota, mas idiota é aparentemente a única língua que eu falo.

Garoto Rico não disse uma palavra sobre isso, mas se ele acha que eu estou perdendo seus banhos extra-longos da manhã, ele está redondamente enganado. Estou cheia de culpa que estou forçando meu namorado a passar o valioso tempo de sono fazendo bebês no chuveiro. Se outro momento espontâneo se apresentasse, talvez eu pudesse me convencer a andar passando pela porra do grande elefante cinza na sala, mas, como é, estou simplesmente envergonhada. Posso dizer a ele tudo sobre a dobra de Jamie, mas maldito seja se eu posso falar com ele sobre isso. Ele já pensa que eu sou uma aberração.

"Bebê Swan?"

"Hmm?" Eu não me sinto como saindo da cama. Dia de filme que se dane.

"Bebê Swan, por que não pegamos sua roupa, arrumamos alguns dos seus filmes e assistimos na minha casa?"

"Eu já não disse que eu não quero ir para lá? Nós vamos para a lavanderia. É mais rápido, já que você pode fazer todas as lavagens de uma só vez".

"Sim, mas isso custa dinheiro, Bebê Swan. Lavanderia é grátis no meu apartamento".

Eu resmungo com ele, "Não é grátis na sua casa. Você tem que pagar por eletricidade e água e qualquer tipo elevado de sabão para roupa que você compra em garrafas de verdade em vez da máquina de venda automática na parede. Você vai me fazer pagar por isso de uma forma ou de outra. Pelo menos na lavanderia, eu posso pagar fodidamente em moedas de 25 centavos".

Ele agarra-me pelos ombros e me vira ao redor, por isso estou encarando-o.

"Bebê Swan, eu pensei que nós tínhamos acabado com essa merda. Eu gostaria de salientar que você está ficando estranha, como você chama isso. Eu não vou forçá-la a uma vida ligada através de contratos fodidos apenas por usar minha máquina de lavar. Você não tem que confundir por lavar a roupa".

"Não, mas tenho certeza de que seus lençóis farão meus ovários pagar de qualquer maneira".

Ele revira os olhos e posso dizer que ele está totalmente tentando não rir sua bunda tola exatamente agora.

"Bebê Swan, se isso faz você e seus ovários pensantes sentirem-se melhor, eu prometo a vocês três que vocês não têm que ir em qualquer lugar perto dos meus lençóis. Agora pegue qualquer coisa feminina de me fazer chorar que você pretende me punir por forçá-la a ir para as facilidades da lavanderia grátis e vamos embora. Tenho certeza de que precisamos parar na loja para colocar uma fonte de chocolate barato como uma exigência adicional para a sua capitulação".

**# # #**

Em menos de uma hora e meia, estamos no apartamento fodibuloso***** do Garoto Rico. É o tipo de apartamento que você vê nos filmes, com as enormes janelas abertas e os pisos brilhantes e os enormes espaços abertos e a geladeira SubZero. Isso envergonha-me ao perceber que eu estive forçando-o a ficar no meu buraco de rato ao invés deste palácio. A máquina de lavar está girando e Garoto Rico está prestes a colocar um dos meus filmes, segurando a bolsa de DVDs com um ponto de interrogação evidente na única sobrancelha levantada.

_*__Fodibuloso__: fodidamente fabuloso._

Eu não estou prestando atenção à sua gigantesca tela plana e coordenação eletrônica, no entanto. Em vez disso, o que estou vendo é este piano preto brilhante no meio da sala. Eu sei que não está ali como um belo pedaço de mobília porque não há quadros e vasos espalhados por toda parte sobre ele. Este é um piano que tem sido _tocado _e eu percebo que tenho vivido com alguém por uma semana e não sei quase nada sobre ele em tudo.

Articulada garota que eu sou, eu aponto para aquilo, então para ele. Obviamente, ele conhece-me melhor do que eu o conheço porque ele pega uma cadeira e começa a tocar antes que eu possa sequer dizer a ele o que eu quero que ele faça. E, foda-me, se eu pensava que o Garoto Rico era quente apenas andando em volta como o sexo em uma vara que ele é, ao ouvi-lo tocar é o suficiente para me fazer querer pedi-lo para dobrar-me sobre o banco do piano e ter isso.

Sem uma ruptura na sua maneira de tocar, ele diz, "É Chopin..."

"Sim, Garoto Rico, eu sei. Nocturne in C Sharp Minor. Não me lembro o número, mas não estou com morte cerebral. Agora cale a boca e toque".

O chão parece limpo o suficiente - resultado dos esforços de uma faxineira, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso – então deito-me sobre ele, deixando a música me lavar enquanto ouço os sons quase silenciosos de seus movimentos no banco e seu pé sobre os pedais. Eu deito lá de costas, imóvel enquanto ele se move para outra peça, Rachmaninoff, se não estou enganada, mas meus pensamentos estão movendo-se através da música e não precisam de identificação.

Eu estou tão apaixonada por ele e eu poderia deitar aqui no chão o resto da minha vida, fazendo nada além de estar apaixonada e ouvindo-o tocar.

Espere. Que porra é essa que acabei de dizer? Estou o que por ele? Sento-me muito rápido, acertando a minha cabeça, forte, contra o piano. Garoto Rico tocando pára por um momento no meu "ai" e ele pergunta se eu estou bem. Eu esfrego a minha cabeça ferida com a mão e digo a ele, "sim" antes de olhar para o sangue na minha mão e merda... eu vou desmaiar agora, não é?

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Ferimentos na cabeça sangram como um porco pendurado. A combinação de um pai que é um médico e uma irmã que regularmente batia minha cabeça na merda enquanto crescíamos ensinou-me pelo menos isso, e eu fico repetindo isso como um mantra enquanto olho para o sangue por toda a sua mãe e rosto e merda... há uma grande poça no chão. Eu ainda tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que diabos aconteceu. Um minuto eu estou tocando e no minuto seguinte, isso.

Ferimentos na cabeça sempre sangram demais. Eles sangram muito mais do que deveriam para o tamanho do corte. Carlisle me ensinou isso. Devo ligar para ele? Talvez ele venha. Então, novamente, talvez ele apenas dê risadas de mim por entrar em pânico por algo pequeno que eu poderia ter lidado sozinho. Qual é a primeira regra de primeiros socorros, Edward? Pensar. Mantenha a calma e avalie a situação. Ótimo. Não estou nem calmo e nem avaliando. Eu preciso absorver um pouco do sangue e ver o que é o que.

Eu pego um pouco de gelo, uma toalha molhada e uma toalha para que eu possa limpá-la e ter certeza que ela não está seriamente ferida. Tenho certeza que ela não teve uma concussão porque ela realmente não bateu com a cabeça _tão_ forte. Bebê Swan - que parece ter medo de nada – está assustada com a visão de sangue? Assim que eu a limpo, sou capaz de ver que o corte é superficial e pequeno. Com certeza não vai mesmo precisar de pontos. Ela está bem, o que significa que eu posso respirar agora, limpo da alta de adrenalina.

Eu tenho a maioria dela limpa quando ela olha ao redor e parece confusa.

"Por que você parou de tocar?"

Eu não posso deixar que ela saiba que eu simplesmente me apavorei completamente sobre ela bater a cabeça.

"Bem, Bebê Swan, você bateu a cabeça no piano e sangrou em todo o meu chão. Eu tive que parar de tocar para enxugar e certificar que você não estava morta".

"Oh, merda. Sangue. Eu não suporto sangue. Eu não vomitei, não é?"

Fodidamente-A que estou feliz por ela não vomitar.

"Não, Bella, você está bem. Nada de vômito. Somente desmaio. Posso perguntar por que você sentou-se tão rápido, então? Você parecia como se estivesse em pânico".

Ela me olha como se estivesse com medo e depois sacode a cabeça.

"Não, foi só... eu não tinha certeza qual peça de Rachmaninoff era e eu queria perguntar a você o que você estava tocando".

Ela está mentindo e ambos sabemos disso, mas eu não quero forçá-la. É suficiente que eu a tenho aqui no meu apartamento hoje. Qualquer coisa a mais e tenho certeza que ela vai escapar. Eu só queria saber por quê.

"Desde que, obviamente, ouvir-me tocar é muito perigoso para você, Bebê Swan, que filmes você trouxe? Podemos ligar para comida pronta e assistir enquanto sua lavagem é executada".

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha quando tira um DVD de sua bolsa. Espero um filme romântico de menininhas e estou surpreso de ver _Matrix._

"Garoto Rico. Tela plana. Som surround. Clássico molho incrível de ação. Muito melhor do que reassisti-lo na minha casa. Além do mais, computadores mais armas? Fodidamente quente".

Eu me aconchego com ela no sofá e espero a comida pronta chegar, rindo enquanto ela grita "Mitzi" na primeira aparição do Agente Smith. Bebê Swan fala aos personagens o tempo todo que assiste ao filme.

Hoje, eu só vou tentar fazê-la feliz aqui. Amanhã vou preocupar-me sobre por que ela não quer estar aqui em primeiro lugar e o que infernos Rosalie vai fazer em um concurso de drag. Felizmente, seus dentes e garras estarão recolhidos e ela vai ser legal. Eu tenho um sentimento que Bebê Swan está cerca de dois segundos de correr na direção contrária sem nunca me dizer o por quê e eu não acho que é o dinheiro, ou a fama, ou os 20 telefonemas psicóticos. Há algo mais que Bebê Swan não quer que eu saiba.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ai ai ai, Garoto Rico e Bebê Swan acabam com a minha sanidade... estão cada vez mais "loucos"... espero que tenham gostado desse cap., então... deixem reviews!_

_Semana que vem tem mais, provavelmente no domingo mesmo!_

_Não consegui terminar as traduções dos caps. de **Our Last Summer** e **Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**, então tentarei postá-los amanhã.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Há uma Cadela Queen

**Nota da Autora:** Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Caixas de Quisp e sobremesas dilatadas de Jello pertencem a mim.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Há uma ****Cadela Queen**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Acordei sem saber exatamente onde estou. Eu posso sentir o cheiro de Edward ao meu lado, sua ereção matinal pressionando-se contra mim e seu braço sobre mim, mas todo o resto está tudo errado. A cama é enorme. Os travesseiros são demasiado macios. E os lençóis estão prestes a causar um orgasmo espontâneo, eles são tão fodidamente impressionantes.

Os ovários dizem-me para rolar, subir em cima dele, e bater aquelas seis formas de domingo. Minha cabeça me diz que já é domingo e eu preciso ligar para Jamie, ou o meu castelo de cartas montado para hoje será mais plano do que um parque de trailers no Texas durante a temporada de furacões. Um rápido olhar para o relógio diz-me que estávamos dormindo; já se passaram das dez, então eu sei que James estará acordado e andando de um lado a outro.

Eu deslizo para fora debaixo do braço de Edward enquanto os ovários gemem sobre deixar os lençóis e a ereção matinal, e me dirijo para fora até a sala para o meu telefone, que Edward responsavelmente ligou. O telefone toca exatamente a metade de um toque antes que ele atende e começa imediatamente a pedir desculpas.

"Bella, Beleza, Garota, eu sinto muito".

"Não, Jamie, eu sinto muito, também".

"Honestamente. Mitt-Mitt subiu um lado de mim e desceu sobre o outro sobre tomá-la como concedida. Você merece uma vida. Você não deveria se sentir como se você sempre tem a hag para mim..."

"Jamie, eu quero estar lá para ajudá-lo. Eu ainda sou a camareira da Vicky?"

"Ela não quer mais ninguém. Você ainda quer? Achei que você gostaria de participar de mais brunch's da sociedade, em vez disso".

"James..."

"Sinto muito. Eu vou parar. Sério. Você vai estar lá hoje?"

"Sim. E hum... bem, Edward e sua família estão vindo para conhecê-lo. E apoiá-lo, é claro".

"Você está trazendo a corte de Maria Antonieta para um concurso do Terceiro Estado? Bella, você deveria saber melhor. Ou isso é um teste? Se ele não escapar depois de ficar para baixo e sujo com as drag queens na frente de sua família , ele é um pegador? "

Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas talvez ele esteja certo. Eu estou testando Edward, porém, ou sua família? Ou os dois?

"Ele quer ver sua performance, Jamie. E sua família... parecia interessada".

A verdade de Deus, Esme gritou quando Edward sugeriu a mudança de local de encontro para hoje. Parece que Esme e sua companheira mais experiente da sociedade tem em curso um concurso para ver quem vai aparecer no próximo evento com a experiência mais picante para compartilhar. Esme estava certa de que ela estaria ganhando este mês com as mãos para baixo, e Carlisle informou ontem que ela estava arrumando sua carteira cheia de notas pequenas.

A única pessoa que eu não tinha certeza era a irmã do Garoto Rico, Rosalie. A partir das observações que ele havia feito, ela parecia como a princesa de gelo por excelência, mal-intencionada, condescendente e com desprezo pelo seu irmão mais novo, não importa o seu sucesso. Arrastando para casa um vira-lata desalinhado como eu, apenas a incitaria e, considerando que ela traumatizou seu entre irmão sobre o estado de seu lixo por cinco anos, ela soa como uma puta sobre rodas. É claro que, à primeira vista, Esme parecia uma puta sobre rodas também, e aqui estava ela planejando assistir a um desfile de drags com notas na carteira. Rosalie poderia sempre me surpreender.

Nesse meio tempo, eu arranco uma caixa de Quisp para fora da geladeira e puxo o leite de soja da geladeira. Por que diabos ele bebe leite de soja eu não tenho idéia. Estou indo para fora com tudo para servir o café da manhã na cama para o Garoto Rico. Não acho suco de laranja, mas existe uma garrafa de alguma farinha de aveia importada. Aveia é um alimento de café da manhã, por isso deve ser uma bebida de café da manhã, certo? Fodidamente-A que estou certa. Podemos dividi-lo. E então ele deve ser o happy hour até a hora que estamos prontos.

**# # #**

Victoria já está vestida para seu primeiro número e está batucando impaciente em sua penteadeira. Eu grito com ela para parar com essa merda porque ela vai estragar completamente os seus acrílicos e a excelente manicure francesa e eu não tenho tempo para arrumar essa merda. As pessoas estão começando a chegar e eu preciso ir em frente para cumprimentar a família e apresentá-los ao Mitt-Mitt. O plano atual é que todos nós, incluindo Jamie e Emmett, vamos bater no The Royal para o jantar após o concurso. Eu tenho meus dedos das mãos, dos pés e alças da porra do sutiã cruzados que a amiga, pelo menos, apareça no dia de hoje, ou isso vai ser um fodido de um bruto jantar.

Eu olho em volta do camarim e vejo aquela cadela da Heaven Lee espreitando as roupas de Victoria. Eu rosno para ela. A cadela continua comprando na Target, em vez de caçar pela boa merda na Marshalls. É preciso verdadeira dedicação às compras para colocar um guarda-roupa de queen junto e ter certeza que é de grife, e Heaven não entende isso. Eu espio Tasha em um canto e aceno para ela. A cadela pode ser ainda mais sem classe do que Victoria, mas pelo menos eu sei que ela vai fazer-lhe companhia e não vai tentar fatiar qualquer figurino picando com tesouras como Heaven é conhecida por fazer nas ocasiões. Aquela queen é comovente.

Eu aperto o ombro de Victoria enquanto corro para o público para encontrar Emmett. Ele me prometeu que vai estar em seu melhor comportamento hoje e manter-se em companhia de Edward e sua família enquanto eu estou nos bastidores. Quando eu o encontro, ele está se aproximando de uma loira alta, linda e eu corro para lá.

"Meu Deus, meu irmão não tem chance alguma contra você. Maldição, garota, como você consegue fazer sua maquiagem parecer tão perfeita?Você é, sem dúvida, a queen mais bonita que eu já vi".

A loira se envaidece, mas não responde. Eu estou me perguntando quem é ela e como Emmett a conhece porque ele estende sua mão e agarra suas tetas, um passo em frente, mesmo para ele.

"Merda, você tem que dizer à Beleza aqui onde você conseguiu suas tetas. Beleza, sinta estes! Elas parecem como tetas de verdade! Jamie precisa obter alguns destes".

A loira se afasta e crava um soco no queixo de Mitt-Mitt, derrubando-o.

"Eles parecem verdadeiros porque são reais, seu bárbaro".

Meu queixo deve estar batendo no chão neste momento porque, só então, Edward e seus pais aparecem por trás dela e ela se dirige a eles como se ela os conhecesse.

"Mr. Horrible, eu não tenho nenhuma fodida idéia de com que tipo de lixo você está saindo nestes dias, mas eu _nunca_ tive meus seios tateados por um completo estranho".

Cristo na cruz, Mitt-Mitt acaba de se apresentar – e a mim, por conseqüência - para Rosalie Cullen. Ao pegar suas tetas e supondo que ela era um homem. Meu dia já se deslocou para uma completa merda e ainda nem sequer começou. Foda-me. Forte.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu localizo o amigo da Bebê Swan, Emmett, conversando com Rosalie e estou tentando apressar os meus pais juntos à minha frente para fazer as apresentações formais quando eu o vejo agarrar... o peito da minha irmã? Eu percebo que os amigos de Bella podem ser um pouco estranhos, mas isso é completamente além. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que poderia tê-lo provocado, mas no momento em que chegamos a eles, Rosalie já o socou e Bebê Swan parece que está prestes a vomitar.

Eu ouço as palavras de Rosalie, mas não consigo processar bem o que aconteceu... até que, é isso, eu olho para o que minha irmã está vestindo. Enquanto Emmett é casual em uma calça cáqui e uma camisa pólo de algodão, e Bebê Swan está vestida como, bem, como Bebê Swan, em uma longa saia cor de vinho e uma camiseta preta com uma luz de néon serigrafada escrita "Alto é o novo Bom", Rosalie está vestida com o que só pode ser chamado de traje semi-formal. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ela está usando um terninho cinza de shantung, com os cabelos em um coque de muito bom gosto. Comparada com o resto do público – até mesmo com a minha mãe - ela está vestida demais. Então vestida demais, de fato, é o que Emmett aparentemente se equivocou com minha irmã por um dos concorrentes: uma drag queen. Bebê Swan já descobriu isso, é claro, mas agora que meu cérebro finalmente determinou como adicionar dois e dois, eu perco isso, rindo tão incontrolavelmente de modo que as pessoas estão se virando para olhar.

Minha mãe, naturalmente, está preocupada com a minha explosão e agarra no meu braço. Cullen não deve fazer uma cena, mesmo em um ambiente cheio de drag queens e seus amigos. Mesmo depois que um deles teve um sexo oral no meio da multidão. Estou ofegando enquanto tento explicar, já que tenho certeza que Bebê Swan não vai.

"Ele pensou... desculpe... mãe, pai, Rosalie, este é Emmett... Emmett..." Estou francamente rindo até agora... "Emmett, estes são os meus pais. E minha _irmã_, Rosalie".

Emmett agora dá o salto cognitivo para perceber seu erro, mas os meus pais e minha irmã ainda não estão completamente lá. Obviamente eu tenho que explicar.

"Rose, Emmett pensou... bem, ele pensou que você fosse um dos participantes do concurso".

Rosalie, naquele momento, compensa todos os cinco anos que ela me fez acreditar que eu era deformado. Ela está tão horrorizada que ela segue em direção à porta sem dizer uma palavra, Emmett pula em seus pés e sai correndo atrás dela, gaguejando desculpas em seu rastro.

Bebê Swan vira para meus pais primeiro.

"Carlisle... Esme... eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu não tinha idéia. E... bem... Emmett sempre parece tropeçar nesse tipo de _gafe_ social".

Ela se vira para mim, a ponto de falar, quando minha mãe finalmente processa tudo o que ela acabara de testemunhar.

"Bella, você quer dizer que seu amigo confundiu Rosalie com um travesti?"

Bella, cobrindo o rosto com ambas as mãos, pode apenas assentir.

Minha mãe, tendo de repente se transformado em uma das Real Housewives*****, agora está rindo ruidosamente, a compostura Cullen que se dane.

_*Seriado '__The Real Housewives of Orange County__', é um misto de reality-show e documentário, que mostra a vida das donas de casa de um dos mais caros condomínios dos EUA._

"Bella, querida, eu só lamento que Laurent não está aqui para ver isso. Tenho a sensação de que ele vai atribuir a Rosalie um nome artístico para ela assim que ouvir essa história. Agora eu não posso esperar para a reunião do Clube de Jardinagem deste mês! O show ainda nem começou e já estou certa que eu tenho a melhor história!"

Meu pai está rindo e balançando a cabeça e Bebê Swan ainda está parecendo verde e cobrindo a boca com a mão. Ela nos leva ao lugar que Emmett esteve guardando para nós, e aponta para nós sentarmos antes de passear para os bastidores. Eu viro para a minha mãe, com a intenção de dizer a ela que eu vou atrás de Rosalie, mas ela balança a cabeça como se ela lesse a minha mente.

"Deixe-a estar, Edward. O amigo de Bella parece bom o suficiente e eu acho que ele deveria ter a chance de pedir desculpas por seu erro. E sua irmã vai querer recompor-se antes que ela volte para enfrentar você. Ela deu-lhe uma grande dor ao longo dos anos e tenho certeza que ela tem medo de que você vai usar este pequeno incidente em sua vantagem. Se eu fosse você, eu poderia fazer exatamente isso, mas você puxou ao seu pai, querido".

Com isso, minha mãe resolve voltar ao seu lugar para aguardar o início do desfile e eu tento envolver minha cabeça em torno da manhã. Cerveja no café da manhã, Rosalie confundida com uma drag queen, uma briga de soco (ou, pelo menos, o início de uma), e minha mãe revelando-se como um alien em uma capa de mãe - tudo antes das duas da tarde. Tremo só de pensar o que está por vir no resto do dia.

**# # #**

Nós já fizemos isso através da porção do vestido da noite do concurso, bem como a seção de perguntas e respostas, e eles agora cortam o campo abaixo para aqueles que estão participando do concurso de talentos. Rosalie voltou com Emmett aproximadamente no meio do concurso de vestido da noite, bem a tempo de ver seu irmão empertigar-se em um vestido preto comprido até o chão com uma fenda até o que eu assumo era a sua dobra. Eu ainda não tenho idéia de como essa coisa toda funciona e não quis dar muita importância. Emmett se levantou para aplaudir e assobiar bem alto enquanto minha irmã levantou seu cotovelo violentamente em uma tentativa de levá-lo a parar de chamar a atenção para onde estávamos sentados.

É claro, o seu argumento resultante causou mais uma cena do que o assobio tinha causado e eu olhei para os meus pais para ver o quão bem eles estão se saindo e noto que ambos têm garrafas que estão bebendo.

Para acompanhar:

Bebê Swan está ajudando sua amiga drag queen nos bastidores.

Minha irmã, depois de ter sido confundida com uma drag queen, está discutindo com um repórter de tecnologia que pensa que eu tenho um plano para me juntar ao governo na criação de uma Nova Ordem Mundial Orwelliana*****.

_*__Orwelliana__: uma alusão à George Orweel, escritor de ficção científica. Com a narrativa, ou profecia de eventos causados pela manipulação política, caracterizada pela impessoalidade e suspeita e, especialmente, por uma dissimulação quase selvagemente cômica que impede sérias mudanças para eles, por razões lógicas._

Meus pais estão ficando bêbados ao meu lado.

Estou agradecendo a minha estrela fodida da sorte que tudo o que nós temos que fazer é passar pelo concurso de talentos quando vejo Bella vindo em nossa direção. Ela claramente esteve bebendo um pouco nos bastidores enquanto ela cambaleia no corredor para sentar-se conosco, passando por Emmett e Rosalie para assumir a cadeira vazia ao meu lado esquerdo.

"Oh meu inferno do caralho, Garoto Rico, se ela não se estabelecer ela vai ser insuportável. Ela foi uma puta sobre rodas nos bastidores e eu estou fodidamente esgotada!

"Como é que está aqui?"

"Emmett e Rosalie ainda não estão falando, mas parece ter algum tipo de relacionamento físico simbiótico cheio de ódio neste momento, e meus pais ali estão batendo suas garrafas com grande regularidade".

"O que Vicky está fazendo por seu talento?"

"Garoto Rico, você tem que ver para acreditar. Ela está fazendo esse número, todos nos bastidores estão reclamando de cansaço. Mas ela vai para o a-queenífica***** sozinha no palco e a música é sobre o que significa ser um homem. É surpreendente. Antes, porém, temos que sofrer com um pouco de Tasha".

_*__Queenífica__: a queen magnífica._

"O que Tasha está fazendo?"

"Ela está montando um triciclo pelo palco, girando um bastão e apresentando alguma música de cansar a bunda".

Minha mãe uiva e vaia através do número de Tasha, mesmo quando Bella tenta bravamente explicar a ela exatamente o que o nome drag "Tasha Salad" significa, e por que Esme não vai querer repetir esse pedaço para o seu Clube de Jardinagem, mas assim que Victoria vem no palco para sua performance, a multidão inteira fica em silêncio.

Ela está vestia completamente de drag, uma loira deslumbrante que rivaliza em beleza com a minha irmã a esta distância. Quando ela começa sua canção, ela começa a retirar os enfeites da sua fantasia: o vestido é puxado para baixo, os seios falsos removidos, a peruca decola. Ela retira a maquiagem, descola as unhas, em seguida remove o resto de seu traje, vestida em roupas de homem para sair do palco, a transformação surpreendente.

Eu estendo a mão para segurar a mão da Bebê Swan. Lágrimas estão escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto ela assiste sua amiga colocar seu traje inteiro em uma sacola e sair do palco. Ela aperta minha mão uma vez e desliza para fora do corredor para ajudá-lo a voltar ao seu traje e maquiagem para a premiação e acho que todos nós deveríamos ser tão corajosos como ele para tirar nossas máscaras em público.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella **_

Jantar. The Royal.

Os pais do Garoto Rico estão metade bêbados, o que deveria ter feito mais fácil obtê-los em um mergulho como o The Royal, mas Esme está absolutamente encantada com a caixa giratória de sobremesas Jello-rífica perto do caixa. Aparentemente, não há suporte de arco-íris rotativo do Jello no clube de campo, e Garoto Rico e Big Daddy C têm que puxá-la para levá-la ao nosso estande.

Victoria ainda está vestida com longas unhas vermelhas, peruca e maquiagem substituída - e está caminhando com arrogância em torno do lugar inteiro com sua fodida coroa e buquê de rosas. A cadela mereceu a vitória por aquele desempenho, mas agora ela vai ser insuportável. Sem mencionar, ela estava fazendo disparos de 151 nos bastidores, então ela está completamente bêbada.

Rosalie está continuando sobre sua bunda no terninho limpando os germes da cabine e Emmett, Deus abençoe sua alma adorável, simplesmente tirou um guardanapo para ela se sentar em cima. A princesa de gelo pode ser descongelada um pouco porque ela não rosna para ele e realmente lhe oferece um minúsculo sorriso pela sua coragem. Mitt-Mitt, lembre-se, já está ostentando um hematoma enorme no queixo. Cadela Rica acertou um soco sério e me pergunto se ela tem a gordura da lipo de Esme armazenada em algum lugar da casa para a criação de sabão depois.

Nós fazemos nossos pedidos e eu acrescento o habitual de Jamie, muito embora ele se recuse a sentar sua bunda com a gente, mesmo por dois segundos. Carlisle e Esme estão rindo e eu percebo que ela está dando totalmente ao Big Daddy C um trabalho de mão debaixo da mesa, então eu tento distrair o Garoto Rico perguntado-lhe sobre o show. Eu sou uma atriz fantástica, no entanto, e ele bate a sua xícara de café para baixo, espalhando o quente Néctar dos Deuses em toda parte, mas pelo menos quebrando a brincadeira da Mamy e do Papy por debaixo da mesa.

Rosalie, no entanto, não está satisfeita com a forma como a tarde esteve passando. Seu irmão não fez uma bagunça horrível de coisas ainda e um bom tempo, aparentemente, não era o que ela estava procurando. Ela espera até que Jamie passeia de volta à mesa e se empoleira regiamente na borda do assento ao lado de Carlisle. Oh doce senhor.

"Então, Victoria, não é? O que é sobre você que o faz querer se vestir como uma mulher e mover-se no palco? Questões edipianas?"

Victoria nunca é alguém que você quer cruzar. Bêbada, ela é uma harpia viciosa.

"Então, Paris, não é? O que é sobre você que a faz querer humilhar as pessoas e tratar o seu irmão aqui como merda? Eu ouço que meu irmão Mitt-Mitt aqui viu um pomo de Adão quando ele conheceu você. Você está no pós-operatório? Ou ainda tem uma surpresa lá embaixo se meu irmão conseguir entrar em suas calças?"

Rosalie lança-se em Victoria, mas, ao contrário de Emmett, Victoria está acostumada a ser agredida fisicamente, a desvantagem de ser tanto um homem gay como um homem que se veste como uma mulher em público.

"Cadela, por favor. Por trás de toda essa merda bonita, eu ainda sou um homem, e não tenho escrúpulos em bater em uma garota que bate em mim primeiro. E eu nem sequer estragaria meu acrílicos para fazê-lo".

Rosalie passou por mim empurrando-se para fora da cabine depois disso, Emmett arrancando depois dela, sem dúvida para pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de seu irmão. E aqui eu pensei que a briga de socos seria o ponto mais baixo do dia.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Estou dividido. Rosalie é cada pedaço de cadela que eu disse que ela era, mas ela é minha irmã, e minha mãe apenas assistiu essa troca como se fosse Wimbeldon, voleios de um lado a outro como uma questão de disciplina. Meu pai ainda estava distraído pelos avanços inebriados da minha mãe, e não foi de muita ajuda. Cenas com Rosalie eram, infelizmente, parte de ser um Cullen. Nada jamais era bom o suficiente, ou interessante o suficiente, para Rosalie.

Deixo escapar um suspiro rápido antes que eu me virei para Victoria.

"Posso perguntar o que diabos é o seu problema com a minha irmã?"

O olhar virou-se no meu caminho agora, e uma unha longa e vermelho-sangue apontou para mim.

"Garoto Rico, você não quer foder comigo, entendeu?"

Eu o pressiono, apesar da sua advertência.

"Eu só quero saber sobre o que é sobre este jantar que traz a megera de TPM em um homem".

Bebê Swan deixa cair sua cabeça para a frente até sua testa bater na mesa. Meus pais ficam atordoados em silêncio, mas posso dizer que minha mãe está um pouco nervosa pelo modo como ela está clicando as unhas em sua caneca de café. Rosalie sempre fala o que está em sua mente. Edward sempre senta silenciosamente. Este é um desvio da ordem estabelecida.

"Olha, seu merdinha rico. Você não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim, sobre meu irmão, sobre a minha vida e, especialmente, sobre a Beleza aqui. Você entrou aqui, o quê? Uma semana atrás? Varreu a Belezinha fora de seus pés e a deixou pensar que alguém do seu nível de merda da sociedade estaria realmente interessado nela".

"A realidade, e acho que todos aqui na mesa sabem disso, é que você está fazendo caridade, Garoto Rico. A Beleza aqui é uma ciganinha sedutora da qual você vai falar com sua esposa matrona da sociedade quando estiver velho e grisalho. A garota hippie que você ensacou antes que ela o ensinou a olhar a vida um pouco diferente quando você está na primeira tacada em uma manhã de sábado com seus camaradas".

"Mas essa garota aí é como minha fodida irmã, Garoto Rico, e você não sabe nada sobre ela. Porra nenhuma".

"Quantos anos você tem, de qualquer maneira, Sr. CEO?"

Estou tão chocado com as acusações que não posso fazer nada além de responder: "Vinte e três".

"Vinte e fodidos três anos de idade. CEO. E você deixou a Beleza aqui convidar sua irmã junto hoje por quê? Para irritar sua irmã? Para obter o seu divertimento? Sua mãe aqui parece um bom tempo. Mas a sua irmã... nem tanto. Esse foi um teste, seu idiota do caralho. A Beleza estava testando você, para ver o que aconteceria. Se você se levantaria para a sua irmã ou a deixaria andar sobre todas as coisas".

"A Beleza, no entanto, esqueceu-se de Mitt Mitt. Ela se esqueceu de que Mitt-Mitt vai andar sobre fodidas brasas por ela, e tem andado desde o maldito dia em que seu fragmento de mãe deixou cair sua bunda na minha casa perguntando aos meus pais se a Beleza podia permanecer por um par de dias depois que seu pai foi embora. Aquele par de dias se transformaram em três fodidos anos, Garoto Rico, até que a Beleza partiu para a faculdade, e nossa casa ainda é a única que ela tem para voltar".

Ele está certo. Bella não me disse uma palavra disso. Eu vejo seus ombros sacudindo e eu posso ouvi-la fungando e ainda estou impotente para deter qualquer coisa disso.

"Você não fez a ela uma maldita pergunta, fez, Garoto de Merda? Você não pergunta a ela quem são seus pais, ou quais são seus sonhos, ou por que diabos ela tem 25 anos de idade com uma educação em Cornell e ela está trabalhando como secretária temporária, não é?"

"Toda esta ignorância deliberada, destinada a mantê-la misteriosa e atraente para você, e mesmo assim ela ainda me joga debaixo de um fodido ônibus. Eu sou aquele que senta-se com ela quando ela chora a noite, sentindo-se rejeitada e abandonada. Eu sou aquele que a levou ao baile porque ninguém iria convidá-la e ela queria ir, mesmo que eu me arrepio só de pensar em todos aqueles criadores de animais vestidos e brincado de Barbie e Ken do caralho".

"Você entra, no entanto, e ela não pode sequer dar-me um dia livre-de-Edward-Fodido-Cullen para um concurso. Em que eu estava magnífica, a propósito".

"O melhor de tudo porque você está tão ocupado brincando de cavaleiro numa armadura reluzente fazendo caridade com a garota cigana, que você nem mesmo fez a pergunta mais importante de todas".

Emmett e minha irmã tinham voltado e Emmett está observando horrorizado enquanto a boca de Victoria continua com esse vômito de informações que a Bebê Swan não estava pronta para me dizer.

"Jamie," ele implora, "por favor, não faça isso".

Victoria, no entanto, não vai ser influenciada por Emmett.

"Há uma coisa que eu sei, Rico de Merda. Você não fodeu com ela".

Com isso, a cabeça de Bella estala para cima, seus olhos suplicando para ele, mas ele a ignora.

"Você sabe como eu sei disso, seu fodedor indesejável? Porque a Beleza aqui tem medo do fracasso. Se você não tentar, você nunca pode falhar. Ela não entrou na porra da pós-graduação, então ela voltou aqui para viver uma vida livre de falhas comigo e Mitt Mitt. Ela faz sobreviver. Ela faz trabalhos de outras pessoas. Ela escreve histórias de outras pessoas. Acima de tudo, ela nunca, sequer, chega perto o suficiente de um cara para deixá-lo foder com ela".

"Ela nunca vai dormir com você, Rico de Merda. Ela é uma fugitiva profissional de 25 anos de idade. Ela vai ser uma virgem até que ela morra porque ela tem tanto medo do fracasso, tanto medo de ser rejeitada, tanto medo de que ela vai _ser uma droga_ no sexo, que ela não vai nem tentar".

Com isso, Victoria sai, Emmett corre atrás dela, todos os Cullens estão chocados e Bella está soluçando em suas mãos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Fiquei com o coração apertado com a "diarréia verbal" do James, tadinha da Bella... o que será que vem a seguir?_

_Desculpem pela demora em postar! _

_Se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews, posto o próximo cap. no domingo! Tem muitas pessoas com essa fic em alerta e nos seus favoritos, é decepcionante ver que apenas 4 comentam! Se continuar assim, eu paro de postar os caps. traduzidos aqui nesse site e mando diretamente só nos e-mails das pessoas que comentam! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Atualizei __**Cullen Ballet Academy **__hj tb, e pra quem ainda não leu, estreei duas traduções essa semana, __**Geek Love **__e__** La canzone della Bella Cigna.**_


	11. Há confissão e Patron

**Nota da Autora:** Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. As camisas TWOP e um BDC****** apontando como um taco de baseball pertencem a mim. Então saia. ;)

_**__BDC__: Big Daddy Carlisle._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11 - Há ****confissão e Patron**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Não posso me mover.

Se eu mover, vou ter que descobrir meu rosto.

Se eu descobrir meu rosto, verei o Garoto Rico e seus pais e sua irmã, todos olhando para mim com piedade.

A última coisa que eu quero é pena.

Virgem. Temporária. Fag Hag. Fracasso.

Foda-se Jamie. Foda-se Mitt-Mitt por ficar tão apanhado na arrogante irmã do Garoto Rico que ele não estava aqui para arrastar seu idiota-bêbado irmão para fora com sua cabeça do caralho. Foda-se Garoto Rico por sentar lá e ouvir Jamie deslocar minha vida para fora como se esse fosse o último horário nobre sobre o qual todos estão falando sobre a água mais fria.

Virgem. Temporária. Fag Hag. Fracasso.

Jamie estava totalmente correto em seu pequeno monólogo. Garoto Rico não fez nenhuma pergunta e, portanto, eu não disse a ele nenhuma mentira. Edward viu apenas a excêntrica, a boêmia, o espírito livre, não o resto.

Havia apenas uma questão deixada para responder: como diabos eu saio daqui com as mãos cobrindo meu rosto? Com a minha sorte hoje, eu toparia com uma garçonete carregando um pote de café fumegante e acabaria com queimaduras desfigurantes em cima do meu ego mutilado.

Carlisle limpa sua garganta.

"Bella, ah, obrigado pelo lindo dia. Nós certamente tivemos um tempo muito agradável até que, bem... er... Edward, no próximo domingo?"

Garoto Rico responde e ele parece irritado. "Nós estaremos lá".

Eu ouço o farfalhar e, em seguida, silêncio. Eu só posso assumir que os Cullen foram embora, mas ainda posso sentir a presença de Edward ao meu lado.

"Bebê Swan?" Sua voz é hesitante e eu não posso trazer-me a responder a ele. Eu me sinto nua e crua.

"Bebê Swan, posso levá-la para casa?"

Claro que sim. Eu não tenho a porra de um carro. Mitt-Mitt viu isso. Garoto Rico pode me deixar, voltar ao meu gueto e voltar para seu apartamento de luxo no céu. Essa colher de prata presa em seu estômago o impedirá de deixar-me tomar o ônibus, então eu posso também concordar com seu pedido.

Eu removo minhas mãos do meu rosto, mas mantenho meus olhos para o chão enquanto eu o levo para fora do The Royal. Alguém, provavelmente Garoto Rico ou Big Daddy C, já deixou uma pilha de notas sobre a mesa. Eu me pergunto como uma gratificação é calculada para incluir esse tipo de cena. Ou eles consideram o entretenimento parte da gorjeta?

Garoto Rico abre a minha porta silenciosamente, bom O Pequeno Lorde Fauntleroy***** que ele é. No caminho para o meu apartamento, sentamos em nossas próprias pequenas bolhas; Edward não se incomoda com a música e eu desprezo tomar o controle de seu iPod. Já não é o meu lugar fazer isso. Ele sabe agora que eu não sou a garota confiante e ousada de suas fantasias. Em vez disso, eu sou uma adulta fingindo que eu não tinha crescido. Como ele pode ser o que ele é com 23 anos, quando eu tenho dois anos a mais que ele e não tenho nada para mostrar pelo meu um quarto de século?

_*****__O Pequeno Lord Fauntleroy__ (título original: '__Little Lord Fauntleroy'__): é um livro infantil da autora anglo-americana Frances Hodgson Burnett. Foi publicado pela primeira vez em capítulos no __St. Nicholas Magazine__ entre novembro de 1885 e outubro de 1886, sendo em seguida publicado como livro._

Não há pontos abertos na rua, então o Garoto Rico oscila no estacionamento do supermercado, estacionamento onde meu calhambeque uma vez se estabeleceu. A justaposição de sua riqueza e sucesso substituindo o símbolo enferrujados do meu fracasso não é perdido por mim e traz de volta o mantra:

Virgem. Temporária. Fag Hag. Fracasso.

Eu permaneço em meu lugar, esperando por ele abrir a porta para mim, muito cansada e batida até para argumentar sobre essa merda. Susie Bright pode beijar minha bunda. Deixo o rapaz abrir as fodidas portas para o meu auto-cansaço. Cavalheiro que é, Garoto Rico anda comigo até a minha porta. Minhas chaves parecem como se eu estivesse levantando levando-as à maçaneta e eu abro a porta, tentando me mover rapidamente para que ele não me veja chorar mais. Eu não posso ouvir suas desculpas, ou o seu adeus.

"Bella?"

Eu aperto meus olhos fechados, querendo que as lágrimas permaneçam onde fodidamente estão.

"Eu posso... estaria tudo bem se eu entrasse?"

Que merda, Garoto Rico? Por que você não pode deixar tudo sozinho? Jamie já definiu em detalhes exatamente como somos errados um para o outro. A semana passada parece um desperdício de tempo do caralho: Garoto Rico fazendo caridade e eu fingindo ser algo que nunca serei.

"Por que mesmo você se incomoda, Edward?"

Nós dois estamos usando nomes reais agora. Apelidos se foram. Máscaras fora. Eu sou apenas Bella. Ele é apenas Edward.

"Porque nós precisamos falar sobre isso, Bella. Se eu sair desse apartamento agora, eu sei que nunca vou vê-la novamente. Eu não estou pronto para aceitar isso".

Eu giro em cima dele, a dor canalizada como raiva.

"Sobre o que exatamente nós precisamos falar, Edward? Eu não sou Savannah Wingo, com o ladrar dos fodidos cães que você pode se afastar por encontrar a chave certa para minhas experiências de vida. Eu sou apenas um fracasso de 25 anos de idade com tanto medo da minha própria fodida sombra que eu tenho medo de fazer qualquer coisa".

Ele suspira e corre os dedos pelos seus já fodidos cabelos.

"Bella, James... Victoria... o que seja... Ele estava certo. Eu nunca te perguntei sobre si mesma. Eu nunca perguntei o que você quer, ou qual é seu sonho, ou por que nós não estávamos indo além do amasso no futon. Eu deveria ter perguntado por que você evitava meu apartamento. Merda, eu deveria ter perguntado qual era sua idade".

"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa ser perdoado por essa hedionda desatenção? Eu não posso ter uma segunda chance para fazer as perguntas certas? Só eu e você, com menos tentativa de impressionar um ao outro e mais para conhecer um ao outro?"

Ele é tão fofo quando ele está pedindo.

Eu quero isso. Eu quero isso mais do que eu alguma vez quis alguma coisa na minha vida inteira, essa coisa com Edward Cullen O Não-Totalmente-Segundo. Mas eu estou tão fodidamente com medo de desistir e dizer, "Sim, é isso que eu quero".

Então ele simplesmente aponta seu bastão e bate o fodedor para fora do estacionamento.

"Bella Fodida Swan, eu estou te implorando. Eu acho que Bebê Swan é incrível, mas eu acho que posso me apaixonar por Bella. Você vai me deixar?"

Como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Ela dá um passo para o lado, deixando-me entrar no apartamento e eu sinto como se estivesse fazendo uma dança no topo dos degraus do Museu de Arte da Filadélfia quando ela fecha a porta atrás de mim. É apenas um primeiro passo, mas sem isso, eu não tenho nada.

Eu posso dizer que ela está mais nervosa do que ela esteve a semana inteira, e eu preciso nos levar de volta na nossa zona para conseguir através desta conversa que nós não queremos ter. Ela nos fez Bella e Edward, mas eu preciso de alguma arrogância da Bebê Swan de volta, ou ela vai entrar em colapso, frágil demais para passar por essa conversa que precisa acontecer.

"Então... 25, hein? Um quarto de século inteiro. Devo chamá-la de Mrs. Robinson?"

Ela está olhando para o chão o tempo todo, mas sua cabeça estala para cima.

"Só se eu posso chamar você de Doogie, Garoto Rico".

Bebê Swan está de volta. Isso é tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

"Isso mexe com a sua cabeça? Ser mais velha do que eu, eu quero dizer".

"Eu já sabia. Eu disse que procurei no Google essa merda. Você tem sua própria fodida entrada no Wikipédia".

"Você editou isso, Bebê Swan?"

"Sim, eu tive a certeza de que o mundo inteiro soubesse que o seu pau é chamado de Mr. Horrible".

Eu entro em pânico. "Você não fez!"

"Jesus, Garoto Rico, é claro que não. Eu editei para ter certeza que eles estão cientes de que sua mãe carrega um frasco, no entanto. E algumas sérias atualizações estão em ordem agora que eu sei que sua irmã é realmente um homem".

Eu rio, mas isso parece forçado. Esta troca toda parece tensa, e forçada, e tão diferente de _nós_.

"Bella, podemos conversar? Sobre tudo isso?"

"O que você quer saber, Edward? Tudo o que você ouviu é verdade, pura e simples. O colégio foi apenas o trabalho sem parar. Tive de entrar na faculdade de qualquer maneira que eu poderia e minhas notas eram a única coisa que eu tinha para conseguir. Eu não tinha tempo para os amigos, eu estava tão ocupada com as atividades extra-curriculares e as tarefas para crédito extra, que então minha transcrição ficaria pendente".

"Eu não namorava. Eu não saía para shoppings, ou festas, ou bailes. Eu não posso dizer a você um único filme que estreou nos quatro anos que eu estava no ensino médio, ou nos quatro anos que eu estava em Cornell. Eu não sei os nomes de qualquer um dos bares em Ithaca. Tudo era pretendido para eu fazer minha pós-graduação. E então, quando eu não fui aceita... não havia nada para deixar. Eu vim para casa. Comecei o trabalho temporário. Eu ando com Jamie e Mitt-Mitt e Alice e essa tem sido minha vida nos últimos quatro anos".

"Quatro?"

Ela deixa cair sua cabeça.

"Eu estava um ano adiantada na escola. Eu deveria ser inteligente e essas coisas".

"Bella, quem foi seu primeiro beijo?"

Sua cabeça empurra para cima.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

"Tenho a sensação de que é importante. Quem foi seu primeiro beijo?"

Sua cabeça está de volta para baixo e sua resposta é dirigida aos meus pés, não a mim.

"Jamie".

"O quê?"

"Eu estava bebendo uma noite. E nós estávamos falando sobre primeiras vezes e tudo e ele pegou rapidamente que eu não tinha nada para compartilhar. Lá estava eu, 21 anos, uma estudante universitária e nunca tinha sido beijada. Parece um romântico filme ou livro, não é? Como essa merda da Drew Barrymore? Então ele se ofereceu para me ensinar, assim pelo menos eu não seria uma retardada completa quando e se eu finalmente beijasse alguém. Foi bom, já que éramos amigos, mas não como quente nem nada porque isso é nojento".

"Por que James e não Emmett?"

"Oh meu Deus, seu porco fodido, você está brincando comigo? Dar um beijo de língua no seu amigo gay está bem. Dar um beijo de língua no seu amigo hétero não está. Fique com a etiqueta do sexualmente retardada aqui".

"Então, você é como a Emily Post***** de sexualmente retardada?"

_*__Emily Post__: autora americana sobre etiqueta._

"Fodidamente-A".

"Ok, então James foi seu primeiro beijo, que é... desculpe... trágico em sua própria maneira. Quem foi seu primeiro beijo de verdade?"

Ela abruptamente segue até a cozinha, em seguida, voltando com uma garrafa de Patrono Añejo e um copo simples de dose que parece, pelo menos, um duplo. Ela derrama uma, bebe, então derrama uma outra, oferecendo-a para mim. Eu balanço minha cabeça e ela bebe a segunda dose antes de derramar uma terceira, definindo-a sobre a mesa e deixando-se cair sobre o futon.

Estou começando a ter a sensação de que esta resposta vai assustar a merda fora de mim, então eu sento ao lado dela e bebo aquela terceira dose, derramando-lhe outra.

"Bella?"

Seus dedos estão brincando com a rolha da garrafa. Para cima, para baixo. Para cima, para baixo, para cima, para baixo. Estou quase hipnotizado quando estou subitamente de volta à realidade quando ela responde.

"Você".

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

No segundo que eu deixo a palavra sair da minha boca, sinto a tequila rastejando de volta ao meu esôfago. Ah, doce Jesus coberto com mel, por favor, não me deixe vomitar. Minha humilhação hoje está acima e além do que qualquer garota deve ter de viver em uma vida. Vomitar em cima dele seria a cereja sobre um bolo de merda. Eu não posso nem olhar para ele, com tanto medo que vou me envergonhar ainda mais.

Ele soa como se tivesse corrido por quilômetros quando ele diz meu nome.

"Bella".

Não há pergunta. Apenas uma declaração. A declaração, se você quiser.

Eu esperava mais conversa. Uma demanda para mais explicações. Em vez disso, sinto as mãos dele no meu rosto, elevando-o para encontrar seu olhar.

E então, seu hálito quente em meus lábios.

"Eu quero dar a você flores e velas e lençóis de cetim e todas as merdas dos romances românticos, Bebê Swan".

Eu tenho que responder-lhe antes que ele possa parar com isso, ou eu vou morrer aqui mesmo no meu futon com seu louco cobertor tie-dye de lã.

"Eu sou uma boa garota da tequila e lençóis da Hello Kitty, no entanto, Garoto Rico".

Eu posso sentir sua boca quase tocando a minha quando ela se curva para o sorriso que eu precisava que ele tivesse antes que ele me beija.

"Eu não posso te prometer a lua, Bebê Swan. É por isso que a sua primeira vez é sempre com um garoto desajeitado do ensino médio, então você pode colocar a culpa sobre a juventude e os hormônios".

"Garoto Rico, não vai ser horrível se for com você. Agora podemos chegar com isso?"

Ele não me beija, mas fica em pé, em vez disso, estende sua mão para a minha mão e me puxa pela cozinha em direção ao quarto. Troquei os lençóis antes de eu levar minha roupa para sua casa; Hello Kitty deu lugar a Jack Skellington e ele ri antes de ir ao banheiro para pegar uma toalha.

"Eu sei muito melhor do que achar que você os quer arruinados, Bebê Swan".

Ele coloca a toalha na cama e senta-se na beirada, me puxando para baixo para sentar ao lado dele.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Bella. Não há nada para provar. Não para mim, nem para ninguém".

Eu quero que ele simplesmente cale a porra da boca e me beije.

"Edward? Eu sou assim tão desinteressante?"

Ele rosna.

"Bella, porra. Eu só... você precisa ter certeza. Você não pode tirar isso de volta".

Estou mordendo meu lábio superior, praticamente roendo-o. Ele nem vai me beijar. Essa coisa de virgindade realmente faz um cara surtar, não é? Eu percebo que eu preciso dar o primeiro passo aqui e me inclino para a frente, escovando meus lábios contra os seus, minúsculas mordiscadas que mal fazem contato.

Eu sinto sua ingestão aguda de respiração quando eu quebro suas boas intenções. Eu aumento a pressão, correndo minha língua para lamber seu lábio inferior e é tão eficaz como um "Abre-te Sésamo" na frente de uma caverna de maravilhas. Sua boca abre-se um pouco e eu sinto o toque provocante de sua língua enquanto ele desliza suas mãos debaixo da minha camiseta. Eu esqueço que eu deveria estar nervosa quando seus dedos deslizam sobre minhas costelas. Merda, seu beijo está me fazendo esquecer o meu próprio nome.

Eu me pergunto se está tudo bem para eu tocá-lo e eu procuro sua cintura, puxando sua camisa de botões para livrá-la de suas calças. Ele se afasta, puxando tanto sua camisa como sua camiseta para fora em um movimento antes de mover sua boca para o meu pescoço. Eu permito que meus dedos tracem padrões em suas costas, saboreando a sensação de sua pele e os músculos que se movem enquanto ele me toca. Ele não faz nenhum movimento para me despir, permitindo-me explorá-lo enquanto o raspar de seus dentes ao longo da minha clavícula faz coisas engraçadas comigo. Eu de repente sinto-me tonta e me pergunto se estou prestes a desmaiar.

Ele deve ser vidente porque ele me puxa para baixo na cama, então estamos um de frente para o outro, deixando-me ter todo dele para pesquisar sem a preocupação de que meus olhos vão rolar para trás em minha cabeça enquanto eu destruo isso.

Seus olhos estão fechados enquanto eu passo meus dedos sobre seu peito, perguntando-me se seus mamilos serão tão sensíveis quanto os de uma mulher. Seu assobio e a forma como eles endurecem sob meu toque provam essa hipótese e estou indecisa entre continuar o experimento com a minha boca, ou testar novas teorias. Não tendo vergonha de matar dois pássaros com uma pedrada, então eu me inclino para a frente para lamber um mamilo enquanto eu permito que minhas unhas raspem sobre seu peito, seguindo o mapa tão amavelmente deixado para mim. Meus dedos tocam o pêlo que cai abaixo da cintura da sua calça jeans enquanto eu mudo para os meus dentes em seu peito enquanto minhas mãos se ocupam em desabotoar suas calças para expandir a minha rota.

Lutando contra certo pânico, eu deixo minha mão atingir o interior, passando pelas roupas para tocá-lo, já duro. Quando minha mão enrola em torno dele, ele rosna e se afasta de mim.

"O que eu fiz de errado?"

Eu sei que eu pareço patética, mas, maldição. Eu sabia que seria horrível nisso. Foda-se Jamie, Foda-se Edward. Na verdade, espere. Eu não vou _conseguir_ foder Edward.

"Bella, você não fez nada errado. Você está fazendo tudo certo. O que é errado".

Ele está mesmo falando Inglês? Eu não estava errada. Eu estava certa, mas isso é errado? Que porra é essa, Garoto Rico?

"Eu pensei que eu poderia fazer isso. Eu pensei, Bella. Eu pensei que poderia simplesmente sentar e deixar você controlar isso e seguir em seu ritmo, mas, porra, se eu deixar você tocar-me assim, eu vou acabar pulando em cima de você e não é isso que estamos procurando. Podemos tentar isto de outra forma? "

"Eu não estava ciente de que havia mais de uma maneira, mas o que quer que você diga, Garoto Rico. Eu estou meio fora da minha profundidade aqui".

Ele ri, o que é muito melhor. Rir é bom. Rir faz sentido.

Ele desliza suas mãos ao longo da barra da minha camiseta e, desta vez, lentamente a puxa sobre a minha cabeça. Eu estou envergonhada de novo quando eu percebo que não tinha planejado esta merda toda, o meu sutiã de algodão branco liso e minha calcinha... merda, minha calcinha não é sexy, nem no mínimo. Todos os pensamentos da minha lingerie não combinando vão direto para fora da janela quando ele me beija novamente, sua boca feroz enquanto sua língua varre para dentro antes de seguir em frente, descendo meu pescoço para o meu peito, onde ele pega um peito coberto pelo algodão em sua boca.

Eu posso sentir o calor e a umidade mesmo através do tecido e eu gemo quando ele me copia e usa os dentes. Sua mão provoca meu outro peito, um dedo sacudindo no meu mamilo. Isto é como nada que eu poderia ter imaginado; meu cérebro está em chamas e ele nem sequer me tem nua ainda.

Seu hálito vem mais rápido quando ele desliza as tiras para baixo dos meus braços, puxando meu sutiã para baixo, o fecho ainda preso em torno de mim. Se o seu toque era o pecado com o sutiã, é incrível com ele fora e ele alterna lamber e mordiscar e sugar enquanto sua mão começa a deslizar para cima da minha coxa, ajuntando a minha saia.

Eu recolho meus pensamentos o suficiente para deslizar minhas mãos para trás nas minhas costas para liberar meu sutiã, mas ele é mais rápido, soltando o sutiã e então voltando sua atenção para deslizar minha saia para baixo sobre minhas pernas. Ele ri - uma risada baixa e gutural quando vê as bolinhas brancas sobre o fundo rosa escuro – antes de inclinar-se para a frente para colocar sua boca sobre a boba Hello Kitty no meu quadril. Meus olhos se fecham e eu sou incapaz de parar o rolar dos meus quadris quando sinto seus dedos deslizando pela parte interior da minha coxa.

Estou morrendo pelo seu toque, e ao mesmo tempo, petrificada. E se ele ficar enojado? E se eu tiver um orgasmo e fizer caretas estúpidas? E se eu não tiver um orgasmo? E se eu sou frígida? E se eu estava certa o tempo todo e eu não sou nada boa para isso e ele nem mesmo vai querer me tocar novam...

Oh. Meu. Inferno.

Seus dedos. Doce Senhor, obrigada por qualquer combinação de DNA resultante nestes dedos.

Na minha distração, eu perdi seus dedos deslizando a minha ridícula calcinha da Hello Kitty pelas minhas pernas e seus dedos estão agora...

Fodidamente-A.

Este homem foi colocado na Terra para fazer exatamente isso.

Eu posso sentir minha umidade, mas não posso nem mesmo imaginar se é nojento porque isso permite que seus dedos deslizem sobre mim. Não parece nada como os toques rápidos e embaraçosos que eu uso quando eu me masturbo, ele desliza os dedos de um lado para cima e para baixo do outro e tudo o que eu posso pensar é, por favor, Garoto Rico, por favor, e então ele desliza um dedo dentro de mim.

Meus olhos se abrem para vê-lo olhando para mim, sua boca elaborada em um pequeno sorriso quando ele acrescenta um outro dedo, movendo-os para dentro e para fora tão devagar que eu quero chorar, gritar e implorar para ele movê-los mais rápido.

Eu observo quando ele para, removendo seus dedos por um momento enquanto ele rasga um invólucro de preservativo que apareceu do nada e desliza em si mesmo. Seus dedos retornam, aumentando a sua força enquanto adiciona o dedo à mistura, esfregando até que eu sei que estou lutando para manter meus olhos abertos, mas sem vontade de quebrar a ligação.

Eu deveria estar mortificada. Meus quadris estão empurrando contra suas mãos e os sons que estou fazendo são ridículos, todos choramingando e implorando e suspirando seu nome. Estou fazendo toda a merda estúpida sobre a qual eu li, mas que se foda, eu posso sentir aquele aperto começando a tudo que eu posso pensar é por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, deixe-me gozar, Edward, e eu percebo que estou dizendo isso alto quando ele sorri novamente e, exatamente quando eu estou certa... fodidamente... lá... ele se inclina para frente, dirigindo a sua língua em minha boca quando eu começo a gritar e...

Isso. Fodidamente. Dói.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Oh meu Deus. Mesmo se ela me batesse agora e corresse para a cozinha por uma faca e brincasse de Lorena Bobbitt*****, eu não me importo, eu estou dentro de Bebê Swan. E isso é fodincrível, como ela diria.

_*__Lorena Bobbit__: mulher equatoriana que ficou famosa ao cortar o pênis do marido e jogá-lo em um terreno baldio, __depois de este ter chegado em casa bêbado e a ter estuprado._

Eu tinha uma decisão a tomar. Bebê Swan é uma pessoa preocupada. Tanto quanto eu queria ir devagar e tentar facilitar dentro dela, eu sabia, sem dúvida, que isso tornaria dez vezes pior. Surpresa e velocidade eram meus amigos e eu empurrei para dentro dela em um movimento rápido quando ela gozou.

Meu deus do caralho, ela era linda. Em cinco segundos, ela passou de um lindo anjo no auge do orgasmo para uma harpia irritada.

Eu odiava causar-lhe dor, mas não teria qualquer forma de evitá-la. Agora tudo que eu tinha que fazer era ficar parado tempo suficiente para que a dor diminuísse um pouco e a raiva reduzisse. Eu estava apostando que a raiva demoraria mais.

Porra, ela é apertada. Estou apertando os meus dentes só para evitar de puxar e empurrar de volta apenas para sentir isso de novo. Ela está arranhando meus braços agora e isso poderia ajudar se eu focasse em sua raiva em vez do sentimento... Oh Deus... ela acabou fodidamente de espirrar e, oh meu Deus, eu quero gozar.

Espere… raiva... gatinha malvada... foco.

"Bella? Querida? Está ficando melhor?"

"Querida?" Ela grita. "Você está fodidamente brincando comigo? Seu fodido me empalou, rasgando-me afastada, possivelmente destruindo qualquer possibilidade de engravidar no futuro e você me chama fodidamente de 'querida'?"

Eu pressiono minha testa na dela, gemendo e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Ela enrijece enquanto ela está gritando e não tem idéia do que está fazendo para o meu pau. Sua raiva não está ajudando o meu auto-controle.

Eu preciso domar a fúria dela e eu a beijo, docemente, com suaves mordidas e minúsculas lambidas até que eu a sinto derreter nos meus braços novamente. Eu puxo de volta, apenas a mais minuciosa quantidade antes de mudar de volta para ela novamente. Não há uma pausa em sua boca se movendo contra a minha, então eu tento de novo, puxando um pouco mais antes de afundar nela novamente.

Ela geme, mas não me empurra e isso é todo o incentivo que eu preciso. Eu movo minha mão para o seu clitóris, na esperança de, pelo menos, fazê-la sentir-se bem enquanto eu começo a me mover, mas é simplesmente demais e eu consigo apenas mais algumas estocadas antes de eu gozar tão forte que estou tremendo. Eu continuo tocando-a, mesmo enquanto eu facilmente saio dela e sinto seus quadris começarem a se mover quando eu já não estou dentro dela. Leva apenas alguns minutos de eu esfregando-a e sugando seu peito até que eu a ouço gritar de novo.

Meu nome derrama de seus lábios enquanto eu a recolho contra mim, pressionando a toalha úmida que eu peguei do banheiro entre suas pernas e cedendo para o esquecimento do sono, minha Bebê Swan em meus braços, sabendo que só eu a reivindiquei como minha.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_WOW, sem palavras pra essa primeira vez da Bella, Edward foi perfeito..._

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas eu não tinha conseguido traduzir a tempo!_

_Tentarei postar o próximo até o final de semana._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Diii: ai está o cap., acalme-se! kkkk**  
**_


	12. Há um novo emprego

**Nota da Autora:** Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Camisetas Drop Dead e questões CSS nos navegadores Mac pertencem a mim.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Há um novo emprego**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu acordo e está escuro no meu quarto. Eu não tenho idéia do que é, de manhã ou noite. Estou rígida e dolorida e... pegajosa? Eu também estou nua. Rígida, dolorida, pegajosa e nua.

E... estou fodidamente deflorada. Santo merda de um biscoito, eu não sou mais virgem.

O que eu estou, no entanto, é sozinha na minha cama. Eu sei de ouvir falar de todos os eventos de venda experimente-antes-de-comprar de Alice que, acordar sozinha na cama após o sexo _nunca_ é uma coisa boa. Quão estúpida eu posso ser? Eu dormi com Edward porque eu nunca quis nada mais que isso, mas talvez ele pensou que era nada mais do que uma reação à minha humilhação. Talvez ele pensasse que eu estava fazendo isso para provar algo. Tudo que eu sei é que estou aqui, sozinha, e eu imediatamente começo a chorar.

Quando eu sento na cama, chorando, eu de repente sinto seus braços ao meu redor.

"Bella! Merda... Bella? Eu te machuquei? Sinto muito. Jesus, Bebê Swan, eu sinto muito. Sinto muito. Por favor, fale comigo. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Você precisa de um médico?"

"Eu... pensei que... você... tinha ido embora." Eu lamento para ele.

Sua cabeça cai em meus ombros e ele ri nervosamente.

"Porra, Bella, eu pensei que algo estava realmente errado. Eu estava apenas preparando um banho. Achei que você acordaria logo e desejaria se limpar. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso mais cedo em vez de partir para cima de você como um homem das cavernas. Eu deveria ter tomado conta de você".

Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor dele e ele levanta-me como se eu fosse uma boneca, carregando-me para o banheiro, onde há velas acesas e sais de banho borbulhando na banheira que eu nem estava ciente que eu tinha. Ele me coloca gentilmente na banheira antes de se sentar na borda.

"Garoto Rico, você não vai entrar comigo? Qual é o ponto de tudo isso se você não vai compartilhar?"

Eu sento em frente na banheira e ele entra atrás de mim, colocando cuidadosamente suas pernas de cada lado das minhas, deixando-me recostar contra o seu peito. Eu suspiro quando a água quente começa a trabalhar sua mágica em meus músculos doloridos e aliviar a dor entre as minhas pernas.

"Edward, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Bebê Swan, você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. Embora eu admito que esse negócio de "Edward" esteja me preocupando".

"Eu sei... ugh. Eu sei que foi a minha primeira vez e tudo, mas eu fui… isso foi..."

"Bella? Você sabe que é completamente vergonhoso para um cara descer tão rápido, certo? Eu não sou exatamente um especialista em deflorar virgens, mas aquilo foi muito bem no meu livro. Exceto pelos gritos no meio. Eu poderia viver sem nunca ouvir aquilo de novo".

Tenho certeza que estou corando, mas Cristo em um rolo crescente, isso dói como uma cadela. Eu ainda não estou muito certa por que as pessoas querem passar por tudo isso. "Elas" dizem que não vai doer assim de novo, mas, merda... eu não tenho certeza se eu estou para todo aquele pedaço de ter minha vagina rasgada em duas novamente a qualquer momento em breve. Como, digamos, a qualquer momento dentro deste século. Claro que, enquanto estamos conversando, eu o sinto ficando duro contra as minhas costas e, por algum motivo, isso me faz contorcer-me. O que há de errado comigo? Eu espero esse tempo para desistir e agora sou, de repente, uma puta insaciável?

Ele pega a minha excitação rapidamente, mas ele parece determinado a fazer nada mais do que cuidar de mim, usando uma esponja para cuidadosamente me banhar, sendo extra suave entre as minhas pernas. Eu suspiro e fecho os olhos, apreciando a sensação dele contra mim, sua outra mão rastreando o meu corpo atrás da esponja.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Está tudo bem se nós falarmos agora? Precisamos discutir o que aconteceu hoje".

Ele me atraiu para dentro da água quente com bolhas com essência de frésias e agora ele vai tentar me quebrar aberta como um coco? Eu me recuso a ceder.

"Nós temos? Agora?"

"Bella..."

Ugh. Nada de Bebê Swan aqui, o que significa que não há nenhuma maneira que eu estou saindo desta conversa estúpida. Acho que eu posso muito bem fazê-la nua e ensaboada. Pelo menos desta maneira eu estou confortável.

"O que você quer saber?"

"Por que eu? Por que agora?"

Essa é a pergunta de U$ 25.000, não é? Por que perder a minha carteirinha de virgem com o Garoto Rico? Por que depois de apenas uma semana de conhecê-lo quando eu esperei 25 anos?

"Você quer dizer por que não na escola, ou na faculdade, como uma garota normal? Eu não tenho uma resposta boa para você. Eu não tive muita oportunidade, eu acho. Eu estava tão determinada na escola, e eu estava com Jamie e Mitt-Mitt o tempo todo. James já estava em seu caminho para fora do armário e Emmett nunca foi nada mais do que um irmão mais velho. Até o momento que fui para a faculdade, eu me sentia tão fora disso. Todas as outras garotas tinham perdido sua virgindade há muito tempo e eu realmente não me encaixava nisso. Mesmo as garotas mais nerds tinham perdido sua virgindade nos acampamentos da banda, ou alguma merda assim".

"Bebê Swan, eu me recuso a acreditar que os caras não achavam você atraente! Além disso, não há mais homens do que mulheres em Cornell?"

"Eu não tenho idéia. Eu não prestava atenção nos caras. Eu estudava... muito. No meu segundo ano eu me mudei para um pequeno apartamento enquanto todo mundo estava se mudando para casas perto dos bares. Eu provavelmente poderia ter pegado um cara aleatório de uma das minhas aulas para acabar com isso, mas eu simplesmente não estava tão motivada. Então, quando a pós-graduação não deu certo, eu voltei para cá. Ninguém diz a você quão muito mais difícil é conhecer pessoas uma vez que você está fora da faculdade".

"Estou supondo que confraternizar com drag queens não é exatamente uma ótima maneira de conhecer caras".

"Certamente essa porra funciona, Garoto Rico! Eu conheci você, não é?"

Ele ri da minha indignação simulada, mas eu sei que há mais vindo.

"Bella, se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa em um trabalho, o que seria?"

"Merda, Edward, até mesmo você deveria ser capaz de responder essa para mim. Eu quero tudo que um graduado em Inglês sonha: escrever um romance fodibuloso***, **tê-lo atingindo a lista de best-seller, ser escolhido para um filme e ter o filme fazendo fodidamente milhões".

_*__Fodibuloso__: fodidamente fabuloso._

"É só isso?"

"Inferno, não. Em um mundo verdadeiramente ideal, o livro e o filme são tão exageradamente legais que eu posso ir à porra da ComicCon para ter um painel e eles fazem camisetas incríveis e Tim Burton implora para dirigir o filme".

"Por quê? Você quer que o filme tenha o que? Pare-ação?"

"Não, seu estúpido. Eu quero que o filme tenha Johnny Depp. Ele é um dos homens maduros mais gostosos e tendo Tim Burton dirigindo, praticamente garante que isso vai acontecer".

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

A água começa a ficar fria e eu a ajudo a sair da banheira, secando-a com cuidado, não sei o quanto eu posso tê-la machucado. No segundo que eu chego perto de suas coxas, ela pega a toalha murmurando coisas que soam como "pênis ereto" e "super vagabunda instantânea". Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que se passa dentro da sua cabeça, mas estou começando a sentir que, ou ela ainda está irritada com a minha surpresa do "momento de defloramento", ou ela já está excitada novamente. Enquanto eu espero que seja o último, eu acho que é realmente um pouco de ambos.

Enquanto ela divaga, sem dúvida, para colocar mais um par de pijamas matando-o-pênis-ereto, eu faço o meu primeiro passo em um ataque que eu planejei em cerca de dez minutos enquanto a dirigia para sua casa esta tarde.

"Bebê Swan? Você tem um emprego temporário agendado esta semana?"

"Hmm?"

Eu estava certo sobre o pijama. Desta vez, é uma espécie de coisa de camisola com um fodido capuz e um par de velho moletom desgastado com respingos de tinta sobre ele. Eu já pedi uma pizza e sou interrompido no meu questionamento planejado pela campainha. Eu desço as escadas para pagar e volto ao apartamento para encontrar Bebê Swan no banheiro, inspecionando-se no espelho.

"Bella? A pizza chegou".

"Edward? Eu pareço diferente para você?"

"Diferente como? Vamos lá, a pizza está esfriando".

"Eu pensei que eu deveria parecer diferente. Como se as pessoas saberiam que você estourou minha cereja. Não existe algum tipo de indicador? Como a coisa do peru? Que sai para mostrar às pessoas que você foi deflorada?"

Ela é tão fodidamente adorável que eu não aguento mais, então eu coloco a pizza para baixo em seu balcão e caminho de volta para o banheiro, erguendo-a em meus braços.

"Bella, eu não acho que você parece nada diferente. Talvez mais bonita. Definitivamente um pouco mais louca, mas isso é uma mudança diária para você".

Eu sorrio para seu reflexo no espelho e beijo o topo da sua cabeça.

Ela se vira e beija meu queixo antes de arrastar os pés para fora, fazendo gestos brutos e, em seguida, pegando uma fatia de pizza.

"Garoto Rico, você realmente precisa variar a comida pronta. Isso é tudo o que temos comido ultimamente".

"Falando em variedada, Bella, podemos voltar à minha pergunta? Você tem um emprego temporário agendado esta semana?"

"Huh? Oh, não." Ela responde com a boca cheia de pizza, tomando um gole da Coca-Cola Diet que eu tinha pegado para ela da sua geladeira ainda estéril para lavá-la. "Por quê?"

"Bem... Eu tenho algumas idéias para você".

Essa declaração vai tão bem quanto eu esperava.

"Garoto Rico, você está brincando com termite***** aqui, e você não é Adam ou Jamie".

_*__Termite__: uma reação termite __é um tipo de reação aluminotérmica em que o metal alumínio é oxidado pelo óxido de outro metal – geralmente óxido de ferro. O nome termite é também usado para a mistura destas duas substâncias reagentes. Uma reação desse tipo é de tal forma exotérmica que a sua temperatura chega a ultrapassar os 3.500°C, o que pode chegar a derreter tungstênio - o que faz com que seja, por vezes, erroneamente considerado um explosivo. Os produtos da reação, além do calor produzido, são o óxido de alumínio, além dos metais na sua forma pura, misturados. A termite foi inventada em 1893 e patenteada em 1895 pelo químico alemão Dr. Hans Goldschmidt, pelo que a reação é, por vezes, designada como "__Reacção de Goldschmidt__" ou "__Processo de Goldschmidt__"._

"Bebê Swan, sério. Ouça-me. Você entrou na semana passada e rasgou o local em uma única manhã. Meu pessoal de marketing e suporte ao cliente fazem um bom dinheiro, certamente melhor do que o que você está fazendo atendendo o telefone e sendo sagaz. E se você vier trabalhar para a empresa em tempo parcial? Você não se reportaria diretamente a mim, então não haveria um conflito".

"Por que tempo parcial então, já que você está estacionando este cavalo de Tróia na minha frente? Há sempre um porém".

"Bem, se você pudesse fazer o mesmo montante em tempo parcial do que você faz em seu tempo integral como temporária, eu estava pensando que talvez você poderia colocar o resto do tempo para um bom uso".

"Eu não estou passeando com cães ou sendo babá para os Jolie-Pitts, Garoto Rico. Eu não gosto de crianças ou animais tanto assim".

Reviro meus olhos.

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando mais ao longo das linhas de você deixar o seu hobby de fanfic e escrever algo de verdade".

Ela pára e sua boca escancara, mostrando-me um bocado de pizza semi-mastigada.

Um olho estreita à medida que ela pergunta, "Você não está brincando comigo, está, Edward? Você está fodidamente muito sério aqui".

"Olha, Bella, eu não vou fingir que isso é totalmente altruísmo porque eu estaria mentindo. Por um lado, eu odeio saber que você está em algum trabalho que a perturba deixando-a às lágrimas e não tira proveito desse seu incrível intelecto. Por outro lado, se você estiver trabalhando no prédio, eu posso ver você o tempo todo. Em terceiro lugar? A maioria da nossa documentação é uma bagunça profana. Por último, e provavelmente mais importante, eu quero que você seja feliz, Bebê Swan. Você não está feliz assim. Você está medíocre. Você é muito preciosa para estar vivendo uma vida medíocre, especialmente quando você não a quer".

"Então deixe-me ver se entendi, Garoto Rico. Você está disposto a pagar-me pelo que já estou fazendo para que eu possa trabalhar em seu prédio, almoçar com você regularmente, corrigir os documentos dos seus usuário de merda porque você contrata um monte de tolos e deixar-me ser uma escritora num sótão?"

"Exatamente".

"Você sabe o que, Garoto Rico?"

"Não, Bebê Swan, o quê?"

"Eu acho que talvez eu poderia me apaixonar por Edward também. Ele parece ser um cara realmente legal".

Terminamos nossa pizza e colocamos as sobras na geladeira. Mr. Horrible está aparecendo quando voltamos para o seu quarto, mas eu sei que ela está muito dolorida para repetir a performance. Eu me contento com alguns beijos não tão castos antes que ela se enrola contra mim, sua perna jogada sobre a minha, mais uma vez esfregando-se contra a minha agora dolorosa ereção.

"Edward?" Ela murmura, parecendo meio adormecida.

"Sim, Bella?"

"Rosalie mentiu. Você _é_ o Sr. Maravilhoso de alguém".

Deus, eu espero que ela esteja certa.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Quando a porra eletrônica de Edward dispara irritante da sua bunda muito cedo dessa vez, estou um pouco preparada, se não divertida. Esqueci de perguntar se sua maneira obsessiva-compulsiva de diretor-presidente será aplicada para mim na minha nova posição como escritora-período-parcial-em-casa. A julgar pela forma como ele está acendendo as luzes e puxando os cobertores de cima de mim, no entanto, acho que minha pergunta foi respondida.

Ele já foi tomar banho quando eu tropeço até a cozinha, tentando ligar a cafeteira, apenas para descobrir que ele já a ligou. Eu tenho um breve momento de imaginar se posso pedir que ele use um funil ou intravenosa para acelerar meu processo de cafeína, mas decido, em vez disso, me vestir enquanto o café termina de ser preparado. O banho na noite passada conta para alguma coisa, certo?

Volto para o meu quarto para pegar as roupas, emergindo em menos de cinco minutos, usando uma saia longa azul e uma das minhas camisetas favoritas, preta sólida com uma caveira que diz "Drop Dead*****". Eu estendo a mão para a caneca de café que o Garoto Rico tão amavelmente derramou para mim, apenas para tê-la cruelmente arrancada no último segundo.

_*__Drop Dead__: frase __usada para dizer "Não tenho nenhum interesse em ouvir, falar, ou estar perto de você". Sinônimos: "foda-se", "morra"._

"Bella? Você não pode usar isso para trabalhar".

"Hein?"

Estou ainda esfregando meus olhos e não entendo por que eu não posso usar roupas para trabalhar.

"Você não pode entrar no escritório com o status de namorada vestindo uma camisa que diz "Drop Dead". Você quer que todos odeim você mesmo _antes_ de você começar a falar com eles?"

O homem tem um ponto. Se eu irritá-los antes de falar, isso vai arruinar toda a diversão de irritá-los _quando _eu falo. Eu arrasto meus pés de volta para o quarto para me trocar, mas pelo menos a camiseta nazista libera o fluxo de especiarias para que eu possa começar meu café.

Eu volto, a caneca esvaziada, vestindo a blusa combinando com a saia que eu desenterrei de uma pilha no chão do armário, e um moletom com capuz atirado sobre toda a bagunça. Já que o Garoto Rico começa a pegar telefones e laptops e se dirige para a porta, presumo que aquele amassado é aceitável, enquanto os sentimentos anti-sociais não são, informação que devo arquivar para referência futura. As empresas geralmente não se importam muito sobre temporários, uma vez que não voltam todos os dias.

Estamos quase na Ode à Ganância Móvel quando eu percebo que estou esquecendo algo muito importante e volto para o apartamento. Vejo o Garoto Rico se contorcendo com o canto do meu olho, mas, você sabe, foda-se, cara. Uma vez que estou do lado de fora da porta, no entanto, estou correndo porque tenho certeza que sua bunda controladora vai me deixar abandonada se eu não voltar com o que quer que ele determina uma quantidade de tempo razoável para mantê-lo em espera nos termos das Convenções de Genebra.

Eu me viro para voltar em menos de cinco minutos, ignorando o seu olhar aguçado e sobrancelhas levantadas. Não há nenhum ponto em ter um saco de truques se você estiver mostrando-os nos primeiros cinco minutos. Estamos conduzindo em silêncio ao seu prédio, com nada mais do que a música tocando em seu iPod e o zumbido do motor para nos entreter.

Chegamos ao prédio e eu não estou exatamente surpresa ao ver que a maioria dos escritórios ainda estão escuros. O exagerado Sr. Presidente Viciado em Trabalho sendo louco o bastante para aparecer para trabalhar antes da maioria dos seus empregados. Tudo que sei é que é melhor que tenha a porra de um pote de café com o meu nome gravado nele quando eu atravessar a porta. E é melhor ninguém estar jogando alguma ovelha no momento.

Eu o sigo pelos corredores escuros até chegarmos ao seu escritório e, com certeza, há um pote de café com um pote de cheiro fresco já feito. Eu espio para a máquina e percebo que ele tem a coisa conectada a um laptop parecendo antigo. Sério? Ele programou a coisa para fazer o café para ele? Garoto Rico obviamente precisa de um novo hobby. Como polir seu pênis. Embora... wow... eu acho que isso é o meu trabalho agora, não é?

"Então, uhm, Edward? O que devo fazer?"

"O Recursos Humanos deve encontrar-nos aqui".

"Hum, a esta hora?"

"Quando o presidente chama, as pessoas escutam".

Eu não posso acreditar que ele tem a coragem de piscar com essa afirmação. Eu sinto por quem mais teve que tirar sua bunda da cama tão cedo na manhã ao comando da sua majestade real.

Ele sai e eu me sirvo com uma xícara de café, usando o que só pode ser sua caneca, esta coisa seriamente tem fodidos comandos vi***** sobre ela. Mesmo que eu não seja tão nerd. Minha caneca de café preferida é uma coisa lascada antiga que eu tenho da doação do NPR. Nerd, mas não o fora de moda "Linus Torvalds****** é meu amigo".

_*__Vi__: é o clássico editor vi Unix. Ele é escrito em C e foi portado para quase todas as variantes de Unix/Linux/BSD, assim como editores Win/Mac. VI pode ser executado em modo terminal, ou em sua própria janela, usando qualquer sistema de janelas ativo que você tiver (Win32, Quartz, Qt, Gtk). Uma característica foda do VI é o destaque da sua sintaxe._

_**__Linus Torvalds__ é o criador do Linux._

Eu tomo alguns goles e fecho meus olhos, esperando conseguir uma soneca poderosa enquanto estou esperando por qualquer lacaio do RH extrair a curta referência hoje. Sou acordada assustada pelo som de saltos clicando em um rápido perfurante, e meu primeiro pensamento é para saber quem diabos usa salto nessa hora adiantada. Garoto Rico teve que retirar à força os chinelos Cthulhu, o que eu estava vestindo totalmente para trabalhar até que ele colocou tolices sobre eles.

"Senhorita Swan?"

Bem, foda-me sem sentido. RH é, aparentemente, ninguém menos do que Rosalie Cullen. Isto deve ir tão bem como a realização de um concurso de beber cerveja em um campo de tiro.

"Bom dia, Rosalie".

Não há nenhuma saudação e eu assumo que eu ainda sou _persona non grata_ depois do concurso e o consequente holocausto nuclear posterior. Seja como for, querida. Seu irmão me fodeu sem sentido na noite passada, então pelo menos algumas das coisas que você ouviu não se aplica mais.

"Senhorita Swan, eu entendi pelo meu irmão que você tem um variado trabalho... er... história. Posso perguntar exatamente o que você faz atualmente?"

"Ah, com certeza. Você sabe, o habitual. Eu fumo um baseado. Viajo ao redor. Os ocasionais flashback de ácido".

Rosalie levanta uma única sobrancelha da mesma forma que a minha professora do jardim de infância fez quando eu não compartilhei meus lápis de cor. Aparentemente, no mundo dela, O Cara _não_ sobrevive.

Eu suspiro. "Eu tenho trabalhado como temporária desde que peguei meu diploma da graduação, Rosalie. Seja lá o que me pedem para fazer, eu faço".

"Então, basicamente, você está qualificada para o trabalho de secretariado. Contudo, meu irmão indica que ele gostaria de tê-la como consultora? Especificamente em termos de documentação de suporte ao cliente?"

"Olha, Rosalie, ou você pensa que é melhor que todos, ou que monta aquele fodedor como uma puta por cima, mas não me trate com ar de superioridade. Eu tenho um diploma de Licenciatura em Inglês com honras pela Universidade de Cornell, e eu me formei como a melhor. Vamos cortar o papo furado , ok? Você ainda acha que seu irmão está fazendo caridade. O comportamento dos meus amigos ontem não fez nada para aliviar suas preocupações e eu entendo isso. Então, que tal se você for em frente e der uma olhada na merda que eu reescrevi na semana passada que os idiotas analfabetos que vocês empregam atualmente não conseguiam fodidamente descobrir e então você volta para mim? Nesse meio tempo, estou cansada como o inferno. Seu louco irmão - que poderia acordar fodidamente os galos – fez-me levantar em alguma hora profana que eu certamente qualifico como "ainda de noite", então eu vou me estabelecer aqui na porra desse chão e tirar uma soneca enquanto você decide se estou ou não qualificada para trabalhar na empresa que parece existir exclusivamente para pessoas postarem fotos embriagadas e, em troca, recebem anúncios sem sentido de dietas enfiadas em seus rostos".

Rosalie sai andando de modo arrogante e eu me certifico de que Edward realmente me deixou sozinha em seu escritório antes de me enrolar no chão, colocar o capuz e voltar a dormir.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Rosalie me acha no escritório de Jasper, onde estou empoleirado em cima da sua mesa, tomando café e brindando-o com as histórias de ontem. Acabei de chegar na parte onde Rosalie dá um soco no amigo de Bella, Emmett, quando minha irmã irrompe, as narinas dilatadas. Merda, eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de deixar as duas sozinhas, mas tudo que Rosalie tinha a fazer era preencher alguns fodidos formulários de imposto. Quão complicado isso poderia ser?

"Edward." Ela declama. "Eu não me importo que esta é a sua empresa. Eu me recuso a deixar essa garota se aproveitar de você. Ela é a porra de uma temporária".

Eu olho para cima para ver Jasper tomar outro gole do seu café e recostar na sua cadeira. Traidor. Ele viu o trabalho que Bella fez na semana passada e, para acumular, ela também deu uma olhada em algumas das CSS e mostrou a Jasper por que o site se parecia com merda na maioria dos navegadores do Macintosh. O mínimo que ele poderia fazer para mim seria falar aqui, mas, em vez disso, ele está agindo como se ele tivesse cadeiras na primeira fila para uma luta pelo título dos pesos pesados.

Parece que é para eu lidar com a minha irmã.

"Rosalie, vamos acertar as coisas aqui. Número um, você trabalha para mim. Portanto, você respeita as minhas decisões de contratação. Número dois, Bella é mais do que qualificada para a posição com base numa amostra de trabalho apresentado na semana passada. Ela é brilhante, capaz e muito mais qualificada do que o seu histórico de trabalho pode indicar. Número três - e este é o ponto final que estou fazendo – você deveria encontrar com ela para passar pela papelada necessária, não reavaliar suas credenciais. Agora, se formos por aqui, por que você não deixa a papelada comigo para que eu possa fazer o seu trabalho para você enquanto você volta para o seu escritório e considera seriamente se trabalhar aqui é o que você realmente quer fazer?"

Ela vira em seus calcanhares e sai de forma arrogante sem dizer uma palavra, e eu resmungo, percebendo que é quase 7:30 e eu já obtive uma briga com a minha diretora do RH e abandonei a minha nova namorada.

"Você poderia ter ajudado lá, Jasper. Você viu o trabalho dela".

"Sim, Edward, eu poderia, mas eu não queria que Rosalie pensasse que eu estava metendo o meu pescoço para você porque nós somos amigos, Edward. _Você_ precisava colocá-la em seu lugar. Qual é o problema dela com Bella, de qualquer maneira?"

"Jasper, eu nem mesmo contei a você a metade dos eventos de ontem ainda. Por que não nos reunimos para almoçar e eu posso te contar o resto? Entretanto, eu tenho que achar Bella. Ela pode muito bem ter pichado o escritório de Rosalie em uma homenagem ao Pink Floyd até agora".

Jasper ri e pega seu café.

"Eu acho que vou acompanhá-lo, Edward. Eu quero ver exatamente o que sua pequena garota hippie está fazendo por mim mesmo".

Não demora muito para chegar ao meu escritório, e...

Bebê Swan se foi. Ela desapareceu completamente. Estou tentando não entrar em pânico, mas o que diabos poderia ter feito a minha irmã para fazer com que ela desaparecesse tão rapidamente? Eu pego o telefone e disco para o ramal de Rosalie, mas ela não atende, muito provavelmente em seu mau humor.

Viro-me para Jasper, que puxou minha cadeira fora do caminho e está sentado nela, rindo silenciosamente, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Jas, que porra? Rosalie tem chateado Bella no segundo que eu a convenço a vir trabalhar aqui e sair da rotina de trabalho temporário que ela esteve, e tudo o que você pode fazer é rir de mim?"

Estou seriamente preocupado neste ponto de que ele vai vomitar, ou ter um ataque cardíaco, já que ele está com falta de ar e balançando os braços freneticamente. Leva-me alguns golpes de seu braço para perceber que ele está realmente tentando apontar, então eu círculo minha mesa para determinar o que causou sua histeria.

Eu dou uma olhada em minha mesa e fecho meus olhos. Eu não tenho certeza se devo rir ou chorar, mas Jasper tem puxado minha cadeira para fora apenas para encontrar Bebê Swan aparentemente dormindo debaixo da minha mesa. Um braço enrolado debaixo de sua cabeça como um travesseiro enquanto o outro agarra com força a caneca vi em que eu costumo ter o meu café.

Jasper está valentemente tentando parar de rir e, finalmente, ele consegue sufocar alguma coisa.

"Edward, eu tenho que voltar ao meu escritório para que eu possa terminar algum trabalho. Vou ligar para Alice e nós vamos encontrá-lo para o almoço hoje no horário habitual. Mas, cara? Carlisle acertou na mosca. Você está tão completamente fodido. Quero dizer, olhe para ela! Ela está fodidamente dormindo embaixo da sua mesa. Babando. Como se ela não se importasse no mundo depois de um round com a sua irmã no humor seriamente diabólico. Você precisa fodidamente casar com esta garota, Edward. Ela é absolutamente perfeita".

A coisa mais assustadora sobre esta manhã inteira? Eu acho que Jasper pode estar certo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, rindo com esse cap. Bebê Swan é fodidamente louca! E conseguiu colocar Rosalie em seu devido lugar... kkk_

_Desculpem pela demora em postar._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em: **Cullen Ballet Academy, Geek Love **e** Our Last Summer.**_


	13. Há comida Etíope

**Nota da Autora:** Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Nunzilla***** e uma garrafa lentamente esvaziada de Patron pertencem a mim.

_*__Nunzilla__: uma freira (em inglês, nun), tipicamente uma professora de escola católica, que é muito malvada. Possivelmente uma junção das palavras nun (freira) com Godzilla._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13 - Há comida ****Etíope**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Nada descreve o "momento mais constrangedor de sua vida" melhor do que o seu namorado/chefe imundo – e seu melhor amigo – encontrando você dormindo debaixo da mesa dele babando em todo o seu moletom de capuz favorito. Obviamente, meu primeiro dia de um verdadeiro trabalho está correndo facilmente antes do dia de trabalho de qualquer pessoa sequer estar começando.

Eu rastejo para fora sob a mesa quando Jasper sai, estremecendo ao olhar no rosto de Edward. Merda. Eu sabia que todo esse baile corporativo não era para mim. Eu não posso nem iniciar o maldito trabalho antes que eu seja demitida.

"Edward, me desculpe. Realmente, eu sinto muito. Eu estava apenas tão malditamente cansada e... Deus, me desculpe, mas sua irmã foi uma cadela furiosa com um caso permanente de TPM e eu serei condenada se alguém vai pensar que eu estou fodendo meu caminho para o emprego".

Ele suspira e eu penduro minha cabeça. É um verdadeiro testamento para a minha incapacidade de funcionar na sociedade normal quando o meu fodido namorado tem que me despedir do meu primeiro emprego de verdade. Talvez eu deveria ter mantido meus pensamentos sobre a puta da sua irmã para mim. No entanto, recuso-me a chorar e saio em torno da sua mesa para pegar minhas bolsas antes de ir para a porta.

"Sinto muito, Bella. Eu não achei que seria assim. Eu não teria saído se eu tivesse alguma idéia que Rose seria tão... Mamãe Leoa. Eu trouxe a papelada... por favor, se você ficar, eu vou pessoalmente ter a certeza que você não terá que lidar com ela novamente".

"Você quer que eu _fique_, Edward?"

Estou tão chocada, eu deixo cair minhas bolsas.

"Eu entendo perfeitamente se você não quiser após esta manhã com Rosalie..."

Agora eu estou rindo como uma maluca do caralho. Quando eu vou parar de tentar descobrir o que ele está pensando? Eu nunca entendo direito e tudo que eu continuo fazendo é recriar as mesmas situações várias e várias vezes, inundada em falta de comunicação.

"Garoto Rico, eu achei que você me despediria por dar o fora na sua irmã daquele jeito".

Graças a Deus, ele começa a rir também. "Inferno, não, Bebê Swan. Rosalie tem... problemas quando se trata de pessoas tentando tirar alguém da nossa família para um passeio. Ela tende a atacar primeiro e se preocupar se estava certa ou errada depois".

Isso sossega-me um pouco. Tudo que ela quer é proteger seu irmão. Ela pode provocá-lo impiedosamente dentro dos limites da família, mas qualquer pessoa de fora tentando foder com seu irmãozinho vai encarar seus formidáveis movimentos de cadela-ginasta.

"Garoto Rico, talvez esta seja uma má idéia então. Eu não quero tirar vantagem de você. Eu nem quero que isso pareça como se eu estivesse me aproveitando de você".

"Bella, nós já passamos por isso. Se eu não tivesse visto o quanto você pode nos ajudar, eu podia entender como alguém poderia supor isso. Honestamente, se eu não achasse que você tinha algo maior no seu futuro, eu a contrataria em tempo integral em um segundo e demitiria uma das – do que você os chamou? – ferramentas que eu atualmente tenho trabalhando aqui. Eu sei que não é o que você quer, no entanto, e isso seria exatamente como o trabalho temporário: apenas outra rotina".

"Posso dar um beijo no CEO em seu escritório, Garoto Rico?"

"Só desta vez, Bebê Swan".

Dou-lhe um não-tão-rápido beijo com talvez um pouquinho de língua antes de pegar minhas bolsas. "Ok, Sr. Cullen. Mostre-me onde eu estarei trabalhando".

**# # #**

Estou ocupada lendo documentos e traçando o legado dos meus novos colegas de trabalho no meu novíssimo Cubículo Corporativo quando noto um par de calças cáqui passadas em pé ao lado da minha mesa. Nenhum dos meus colegas tinha ousado dar um passo tão perto do meu espaço pessoal desde que rosnei para um esta manhã por tocar nos meus brinquedos. Ninguém toca na Nunzilla.

Exceto, aparentemente, que Jasper toca, e ele habilmente gira para cima o brinquedo da Nuzilla e estabelece seu gingado do outro lado da mesa, espalhando faíscas por todo o caminho.

"Bella, eu devo informá-lo que é tempo de parar e que sua presença é solicitada na hora do almoço. Realmente, no entanto, eu quero perguntar se você não é uma inventora de coração. Quero dizer, os brinquedos..."

Reviro meus olhos.

"Jasper, eu enlouqueceria como um macaco codificado. Sério. Eu sei exatamente o suficiente sobre CSS para ser perigosa e isso é tudo. Agora, se você pudesse parar de contaminar a Madre Superiora aqui, o que é o almoço?"

"Grelhado, Bella. Alice é um pouquinho irritante".

Merda. Posso não ter o "indicador da explosão da cereja", mas Alice é como uma espécie de louca Senhorita Cleo quando se trata de grandes acontecimentos na minha vida. Algo me diz que o almoço não será bom, mesmo que ela não esteja consciente de que, antes de ontem, eu era um membro vitalício do Clube-V.

**# # #**

O almoço é... oh doce Jesus no topo da manteiga, Etíope. Eu alguma vez soube que havia um restaurante Etíope perto daqui? Nós tomamos nossos assentos, Alice ao meu lado e Edward na minha frente. Deixei Edward pedir para mim, tão distraída com o que está por vir, que eu não posso sequer me focar. Garoto Rico comendo com suas mãos vai ser tão pornostático*** **que eu já estou me contorcendo. Alice está me olhando estranhamente, mas o Garoto Rico tem um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, o que me diz que isso é tudo parte de algum plano diabólico.

_*__Pornostático__: pornográfico + fantástico._

A comida chega e Alice e Jasper estão conversando, Alice quase tremendo em seu assento sobre alguma nova fragrância em que ela está trabalhando, que deveria cheirar como bolo de chocolate. Ela está falando sobre perfume? Isso não faria alguém simplesmente querer lamber você? Mais ou menos como... querido Deus... ele está usando um pedaço de injera*** **para pegar o-que-porra-seja que ele está comendo e minha boca cai aberta. Aqueles... dedos... e então eles partem para a sua... boca.

_*__Injera__: ou taita, é um pão como panqueca feito de farinha teff, que é um cereal popular na Etiópia, mas pouco conhecido em outras partes do mundo. É tradicionalmente consumidos na Etiópia e Eritréia (onde se originou), bem como no Iêmen, Norte do Quênia e Somália (onde é chamado também de laxoox e canjeelo). A farinha é misturada com água e deixada fermentando por alguns dias, como acontece com o fermento de levedura. Devido a esse processo, a injera tem um ligeiro sabor amargo. A injera está então pronta para assar em grandes formas de panquecas, feitas tanto em fogão elétrico específico, ou no fogo. A injera é comparada ao crepe francês e à tortilla mexicana como um pão cozido em um círculo e utilizada como base para outros alimentos._

Uma cotovelada afiada nas minhas costelas me traz de volta à realidade. Alice do caralho.

"Bella Swan! Você dormiu com ele!" Ela assobia.

Eu engasgo com um pedaço de injera que eu estava mordiscando distraidamente e ela espanca minhas costas sob o pretexto de me ajudar. Tanto ela quanto eu sabemos que é uma retaliação por eu não ter contado a ela.

"Pare com isso, Alice. Nós _não_ estamos falando sobre isso agora".

"Cavalheiros, vocês poderima nos dar licença por um minuto?" Alice pede educadamente. É claro, então ela crava seus dedinhos ossudos no meu braço e me arrasta para fora em direção ao que eu assumo que são os banheiros.

"Você dormiu com ele, Bella! Você o conhece a o que? Uma semana? E você dormiu com ele?"

"Hum, Alice, estamos realmente tendo essa conversa? Você, a teste-antes-de-comprar? Estou supondo que você dormiu com Jasper no último fim de semana!"

"Isso é verdade, mas isso sou eu. Você não é como eu, Bella!"

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que vem sobre mim, mas eu começo a chorar. Até eu sei que eu sou a porra da Sybil agora, mas tudo sobre os últimos dois dias simplesmente me atinge como uma tonelada de tijolos: o show, a merda com Jamie, o sexo com Edward, o confronto com Rosalie... eu sou uma bagunça do caralho. Preciso de uma bebida. Ou um Xanax. Talvez os dois.

"Ah, merda, Bella, por favor, não chore. Isto não é apenas sexo, não é? Você está seriamente apaixonada por esse cara!"

Eu já estou chorando tanto que estou soluçando para respirar, minhas emoções nada além de uma confusão enorme.

"Alice, isso é tão estúpido. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim. Eu sei que ele se importa comigo. Porra, ele me deu um emprego. Mas eu não sei o que estou fazendo e, sim, eu dormi com ele, mas isso está apenas acrescentando mais a esta confusão, e eu não deveria ter dormido com ele porque agora eu estou apenas confusa e fodida e ele vai me deixar eventualmente e eu vou ficar um desastre quando ele fizer".

Eu tenho que parar para tomar fôlego novamente e Alice ataca.

"Um, Bella, eu odeio quebrá-lo para você, mas você está muito um desastre neste momento. Você está apaixonada por ele?"

"Alice, não seja ridícula." Eu zombo. "Eu o conheço há uma semana. Como eu poderia estar apaixonada por ele? Você não se apaixona por uma pessoas em uma semana a menos que você esteja em um filme do canal Lifetime, ou uma novela. Ou, você sabe, uma fanfic".

"Bella, querida... até mesmo a merda banal tem que ser baseada na realidade em algum lugar".

Ela sorri, olhando por mim.

"Talvez você tenha entrado direto em um conto de fadas, Bella. Apenas tente se divertir, você vai?"

Presumo que ela vai me arrastar de volta à mesa, mas, em vez disso, ela se afasta e de repente eu estou envolvida nos braços de Edward enquanto ele sussurra para mim.

"Bella, me desculpe. Eu não devia ter provocado você daquele jeito. Eu esqueci. Honestamente, eu não estava pensando em quão esmagador tudo isso deve ser. Eu continuo empurrando você, muito rapidamente. Deixe-me... posso levá-la para casa?"

Eu não tenho certeza do que ele entende por "casa", mas eu permito que ele me leve, meio me carregando, para fora da porta do restaurante. Ele levanta-me facilmente uma vez que estamos na porta, como se eu não fosse mais pesada que uma criança e me carrega pelos dois quarteirões até o seu carro.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu sou um idiota completo.

Eu perdi minha virgindade aos 15 anos para uma menina que era um ano mais velha. Ela estava em um clube de A/V e pensou que eu era "quente". Eu gostava dela, mas certamente não teria sequer tido a idéia de me apaixonar por ela. Eu não acho que eu já tive sentimentos por alguém com quem eu dormi além de atração física, ou, possivelmente, amizade.

Isto é, até Bebê Swan.

Eu podia ver Alice cutucando suas costelas, sem dúvida motivada por minha provocação com a escolha da comida e restaurantes e a reação óbvia de Bella. Ela estava corada e eu podia ver sua respiração acelerar enquanto eu comia. Eu estava esperando mandá-la de volta para seu apartamento com seu laptop surrado, bastante excitada o suficiente para pensar em mim durante toda a tarde, após a qual eu poderia seduzi-la quando o meu dia de trabalho acabasse.

Sendo um jumento, porém, eu tinha esquecido quando inventei o meu plano nefasto, que Bebê Swan não estava acostumada à sedução. Ela não era acostumada muito com nada. Adicione a uma grande briga ontem com James, tendo eu a pressionando para aceitar um emprego e, em seguida, ela brigando com minha irmã, e não é de se admirar que ela desmoronou. Eu sou um idiota.

Eu certifico para ter certeza que ela tem o seu laptop quando eu a ajudo a entrar no carro, ainda fungando e soluçando pela sua crise de choro. Vou levá-la ao meu apartamento desta vez, não para o dela. Eu sei que o apartamento dela é legal e hippie e onde ela se sente confortável, mas tenho medo que, se nós formos para lá agora, ela vai puxar seu uniforme de chafurdar na lama e isolar-se em si mesma novamente. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Suas fungadas abrandaram, mas eu a levanto em meus braços mais uma vez para levá-la até o elevador. Ela ri, em seguida, grita, "Não chegue perto daquele elevador – isso é exatamente o que eles querem que façamos... nos aprisionam em uma caixa de aço e nos levam até o porão".

Eu a coloco no chão e olho para ela. "Bebê Swan, sério? Vício em bizarras citações de livros jornalísticos?"

Ela sorri e pega minha mão e eu suponho que é toda a comunicação que eu vou conseguir no momento. Nos dirigimos pelas escadas e ela vai para o banheiro com uma bolsa, deixando seu laptop para trás. Pego uma cerveja na geladeira e ligo para Jasper para avisá-lo que eu não estarei de volta e peço a ele para verificar com o meu administrador para tomar quaisquer reuniões que eu poderia ter agendado.

Eu deixo-me cair no sofá, esperando Bella sair do banheiro. Quando ela sai, eu vejo que ela lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos, colocando algumas de suas armaduras de volta. Eu estendo meus braços e ela vem direto, estabelecendo-se no meu colo.

"Você está bem, Bebê Swan? Eu honestamente estou arrependido das provocações. Eu esqueço que... bem, que isso é novo para você".

Ela responde sem palavras novamente, desta vez com seus lábios e língua contra o meu pescoço. Eu gemo, instantaneamente duro, já tendo estado lidando com a minha excitação observando-a no restaurante. Não tenho dúvidas de que ela está mais do que disposta a me distrair, mas ainda não terminamos a conversa que deveríamos ter tido ontem. Enquanto estou tentando reunir a força de vontade para pará-la, ela muda de posição, montando no meu colo enquanto seus dedos ágeis começam a trabalhar sobre os botões da minha camisa. Quando ela finalmente tira a minha camisa e remove a minha camiseta, suas mãos tocam o meu peito, sua boca encontra a minha e eu de repente esqueci sobre o que eu estava tentando conversar com Bella, em primeiro lugar.

Sua saia envolve ao redor e quando ela se mexe, ela expõe uma perna todo o caminho até seu quadril. Eu agarro seus quadris, planejando levantá-la do meu colo para que possamos conversar sobre o que está acontecendo conosco, mas no segundo que eu toco a sua pele, eu estou perdido, gemendo quando ela escolhe esse segundo exato para mordiscar o lóbulo da minha orelha, seus dentes enviando mensagens secretas direto para o meu pau e atacando qualquer aparência de controle que eu poderia ter sido capaz de reunir.

Dirijo minha boca à dela enquanto minha mão separa sua saia e eu mentalmente nomeio o inventor da saia enrolada de santidade. Ela desliza seu moletom de capuz para fora e agora seus braços estão nus, juntamente com suas pernas. Nosso beijo é frenético enquanto meus dedos se deslocam para a barra da sua blusa, arrastando-a até seu peito enquanto ela mói contra mim novamente. Estou tentando lembrar que ela ainda deve estar dolorida, mas quando ela me ajuda a retirar sua blusa, eu percebo que ela está usando um fino sutiã de malha. Estou tendo dificuldade para me lembrar de respirar quando eu a vejo, obrigado a sugar seus mamilos através do tecido.

Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro me lembra que eu preciso ter certeza que ela não está muito dolorida para continuar porque a última coisa que o Mr. Horrible e eu queremos fazer é machucá-la. Eu deslizo meus dedos dentro da sua calcinha de algodão ridícula - com o que parece uma impressão havaiana – e percebo que ela já está molhada. Porra. Eu estou indo.

Eu a levanto para os seus pés, arrancando um suspiro quando eu a empurro para longe de mim, mas ela logo percebe a minha intenção quando eu rasgo a minha braguilha aberta e solto o meu jeans no chão, saindo deles ainda com a minha boca sobre a dela novamente . Eu não me incomodo em remover seu sutiã ou saia, mas arranco sua calcinha pelas coxas até que ela possa sair delas. Mantendo sua saia separada, eu a levanto para que ela monte em mim novamente enquanto eu retorno para o meu lugar no sofá. Quando ela se instala no meu colo, ela desliza sua umidade ao longo do meu pau e eu sei que há simplesmente nenhuma maneira que eu possa resistir a ela tempo suficiente para fazer isso da maneira certa. Tudo o que posso fazer agora é tentar ir devagar o suficiente para não machucá-la, deixando-a controlar a velocidade na esperança de que eu não vá causar-lhe dor.

Eu deixo uma mão deslizar para a sua bunda enquanto com a outra posiciono meu pau em sua entrada. A partir daqui, eu tenho que permitir que ela me leve no seu próprio ritmo e eu me forço para segurar parado o tempo que ela precisar de mim. A tentação de empurrar dentro dela está me matando. Ela se afasta de me beijar para respirar, descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro e lambendo meu pescoço antes de chocar o inferno para fora de mim quando ela me toma dentro dela em um movimento suave.

"Deus, Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Consigo suspirar, tentando manter alguma aparência de controle, mas não tenho esperança quando ela começa a montar-me, primeiro devagar, depois aumentando gradualmente a sua velocidade. Ela está ofegante e choramingando, sua boca atacando meu pescoço e ombro e eu estou divagando sem sentido para ela, meu cérebro desligando-se para a a sensação dela ao redor de mim.

"Bella... porra... Bebê Swan... por favor, devagar... eu não posso..."

Seus choramingos se transformaram em choro agora e meu estômago aperta por uma fração de segundo pensando que ela está se machucando, até que eu percebo que ela não abrandou o seu ritmo, pelo menos. Consigo trabalhar uma mão entre nós, querendo ter certeza que ela goze antes de mim. No segundo que eu a toco, ela se vai, gritando o meu nome.

Ela está tão perdida em seu clímax que ela se esquece de continuar se movendo e eu agarro seus quadris, segurando-a para cima ligeiramente enquanto eu passo a me mover embaixo dela. Estou quase lá quando de repente eu percebo o que nós esquecemos e eu solto um grunhido quando eu a arranco de cima de mim antes de eu gozar todo sobre mim.

"Merda, Bella. Merda, merda merda".

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Estou estupefata, querendo que meus olhos permaneçam abertos, no entanto eles querem fechar e que eu deslize para o esquecimento do sono. Estou um pouco dolorida, mas, oh meu inferno, isso fodidamente vale muito a pena. Eu me pergunto quanto tempo levará antes que eu possa convencê-lo a fazer isso de novo.

Estou lenta para processar que... eca, ele tem esperma sobre todo ele, mas, pior ainda, ele me empurrou para fora dele em algum ponto e sua mão está correndo pelos seus cabelos enquanto ele resmunga e pragueja, limpando seu estômago com sua camiseta.

"Edward? Eu fiz algo errado?"

Cristo em uma bicicleta, esta merda de sexo é complicada. Todos esses anos eu pensei que era apenas um "insira a placa A no buraco B" e aqui estou eu, apertando as coisas para a segunda vez em muitas tentativas. Há um monte de regras aqui. A regra número um é não gritar no meio disso e eu entendo essa. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que é a merda da regra número dois, mas estou receosa que estou prestes a descobrir.

"Bella, você não fez. Eu fiz".

Estou realmente perdida aqui. Eu gozei. Ele gozou. Observe você, ele me atirou no sofá ali, mas eu estou bem com isso...

Oh, merda. Não, eu não estou bem com isso. Ele atirou-me para o sofá porque ele estava prestes a gozar e ele está diretamente sobre o dinheiro com o seu comentário "merda, merda, merda". O que eu estava pensando?

"Edward... eu sinto muito. Eu sou uma idiota. Sério. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Não se culpe. Eu totalmente..."

De repente, eu não consigo parar de rir.

"Bella, isso não é engraçado. Por que diabos você está rindo?"

"Porque eu seduzi você, Edward! Eu fodidamente seduzi você! Eu!"

"Bella!"

Merda, Garoto Rico está irritado.

"Isso não é engraçado! Puxar para fora não é um método confiável de controle de natalidade!

"Oh. Você está preocupado sobre me deixar grávida?"

"Bem, sim, Bella! Você não se preocupa? Por que você não está preocupada? Eu sei que você não está usando anticoncepcionais, eu tenho estado com você durante toda a semana!"

"Eu não posso engravidar, Garoto Rico".

Merda. Eu deveria ter chorado e suplicado a ele para me levar para a porra da farmácia para comprar aquela pílula para pessoas que não pensam. Em vez disso, eu dou a ele a resposta honesta porque _eu_ era aquela não pensando.

"Bebê Swan, eu sei que isso é novo para você, mas você pode ficar grávida de qualquer pré-ejaculação..."

Eu puxo meu moletom com capuz em cima do meu sutiã e ajeito a minha saia, não me incomodando em procurar minha calcinha. Eu seriamente preciso do capuz para esta conversa. Felizmente para mim, deixamos a Patron na mesa, e eu particularmente não me importo que o copo está sujo. Novamente, eu baixo duas doses. Se temos de continuar tendo essas conversas, eu posso seriamente ver-me me transformando em uma alcoólatra.

"Eu sei, Edward, eu não sou idiota E não pense que eu estou fazendo-me de boba para que eu possa dar à luz ao Edward Cullen o Não-Totalmente-Terceiro. Eu fisicamente _não posso_ ficar grávida. Eu percebi que você estava tentando estar atento sobre a possibilidade de DST's, ou o que quer que seja, e eu aprecio isso. De verdade, eu aprecio. Mas se tudo sobre o que você está preocupado é sobre me inseminar com o Messias Cullen, ou coisa assim, não fique. Isso não pode sequer acontecer".

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu quase acho que ela estava fazendo a coisa toda, me sacaneando. Até que ela bebe a tequila. Até que eu olho em seus olhos. Ela não está mentindo. Ela está arrasada.

"Você quer me dizer sobre isso?"

Eu tenho medo de tocá-la. Ela se parece como vidro congelado, prestes a quebrar à menor pressão.

"Não há muito para dizer, Garoto Rico. Eu sou defeituosa. Infrutífera. Estéril. Imprestável".

"Você tem..."

"Tenho certeza de que o que quer que seja que você está imaginando é muito pior do que a realidade. Eu tinha ovários fodidos que aparentemente não sabiam o que deviam fazer. Crescendo neles esses pequenos tumores benignos perturbadores que, francamente, me fazem sentir náuseas até mesmo em pensar, então eu vou deixar você procurar no Google essa merda, se você quiser. Basta dizer que eu fiz uma cirurgia para removê-los e perdi meus dois ovários no processo. Eu sou essencialmente uma garota de 25 anos de idade que já esteve através da menopausa e tomo hormônios para substituir o que quer que seja que estou perdendo. Eu não vou brotar um pau nem nada, mas minhas partes femininas... estão faltando. Mesmo se eu ainda falo com elas como se estivessem lá".

"Você..."

"Eu quero ter filhos? Eu não tenho fodidamente idéia. Quero dizer, em abstrato, eu acho que talvez, mas, merda, você já tentou marcar uma figura em ação em uma loja de brinquedos em uma manhã de sábado antes do Natal? Jesus Comprando-Sapatos Cristo, isso é suficiente para fazer qualquer um optar pela esterilização. E, você sabe... eu nunca pensei que eu estaria com alguém que iria querer".

"Quantos anos..."

"Eu tinha 17 anos. Fiz a cirurgia no verão antes de eu ir para a Cornell".

Ela não me deixa terminar nenhuma das minhas perguntas e eu percebo que é porque ela não quer que isso se arraste por mais tempo do que tem que se arrastar. Esta não é uma conversa que ela queria ter com o cara que ela está namorando há uma semana. Certamente não é uma conversa que ela quer estar tendo depois que ela fez sexo pela segunda vez.

Eu percebo que ela pensa sobre isso e, enquanto ela poderia ter chorado sobre isso no resumo, esta é a primeira vez que ela enfrentou a realidade de que ter sexo nunca pode ter uma conclusão lógica para ela. Como um idiota, eu fico mais uma vez preso no momento e esqueço de prestar atenção ao que ela precisa.

Eu me inclino para ela, mas ela recua. Cada camada que eu afasto revela mais um motivo para ela pensar que eu vou rejeitá-la no final. Eu estou apenas começando a conhecê-la e eu não posso pensar em ter filhos um dia. É óbvio, porém, que ela já está indo para lá, já pensando que a ausência de filhos biológicos seria um fim da linha para alguém.

"Bebê Swan, você pode, por favor, voltar fodidamente até aqui e me deixar abraçá-la?"

Ela está chorando, de novo, e eu estou querendo saber se qualquer garota _alguma vez_ já chorou tanto assim em um período tão curto de tempo. Eu espero para conversar até que ela se acomodou de volta no meu colo, me dando a oportunidade para reunir os meus pensamentos.

"Bella, eu não pensei em ter filhos. Não está nem mesmo no meu radar. Mas posso dizer a você que não seria um fator para decidir se devo ou não ter um relacionamento com você. _Essa_ decisão já foi feita".

"Mas e se você decidir mais tarde que quer ter filhos, Edward?"

"Porra, Bebê Swan, se eu decidir isso, então há toneladas de maneiras diferentes para consegui-los. Você acha que eu de repente decidiria que eu quero um bebê e a chutaria para a calçada porque você não pode me dar um? Se você acha que eu sou tão superficial..."

Estou magoado que ela acha isso.

"A última coisa que eu acho é que você é superficial, Garoto Rico. Porra, você não teria me deixado entrar em seu carro na galeria se você fosse. Eu acho que as crianças são importantes para muita gente, no entanto. Mais do que elas percebem uma grande parte do tempo".

"Deixe-me adivinhar, Bebê Swan. James sabe?"

"Claro que sim. Eu já estava morando com eles quando eu fiz a cirurgia. Eles se revezaram cuidando de mim depois".

"E o que eles disseram sobre isso?"

"Bem, Mitt-Mitt disse-me que o cara certo me amaria não importa o quê. Jamie me disse que não tinha importância e que eu sempre os teria".

"Bebê Swan, eu acho – e eu não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso – que você deve ouvir Emmett um pouco mais. Ele pode ser paranóico sobre o governo, mas acho que ele entende mais sobre a vida. Ou, pelo menos, mais sobre a sua vida".

"James me ama".

Tenho certeza que ele ama, mas eu também estou bastante certo que ele tem medo de que ela vai deixá-lo. Eu sei que ele a ama tanto quanto seu irmão parece amar, mas também parece que em seu desejo de fazê-la sentir-se melhor sobre si mesma, ele a fez dependente deles. Talvez eu tenha feito o mesmo com o trabalho, mas eu realmente quero que ela descubra o quanto ela pode fazer sozinha. O trabalho é apenas um degrau, ou assim eu espero.

"Bebê Swan, por que você não limpa seu rosto novamente e vamos conseguir alguma coisa para o jantar? E então nós podemos voltar aqui, tomar um banho, e você pode ter um reencontro com os meus lençóis de fios-europeus-de-alta-qualidade".

"Garoto Rico, você é fodidamente agradável demais para mim. Estou começando a me preocupar que você vai se transformar em Ted Bundy***** quando eu menos esperar".

_*__Theodore R__obert Cowell "Ted" Bundy__ (24/11/1946-24/01/1989): __foi um dos mais temíveis assassinos em série da história dos EUA durante a década de 1970. Com uma infância perturbada, ele iniciou a sua carreira criminosa assassinando e estuprando as suas vítimas._

Eu ri, mas eu sei que ela não teve número suficiente de pessoas amando-a exatamente por quem ela é, suas falhas e tudo mais. James quer mantê-la exatamente como ela é. Emmett quer protegê-la. Alice quer que ela encontre o homem certo, pensando que, finalmente, vai fazê-la feliz. E, foda-me, se eu não quero ser esse homem, a única pessoa que finalmente a ama exatamente como ela é ao mesmo tempo deixando que ela descubra quem ela quer ser.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Adorei esse cap... fiquei morrendo de dó da Bella, mas Edward prova que realmente gosta dela e não se importa com suas loucuras/problemas.._

_Bem, finalmente montei um cronograma para postar as fics (olhem no meu perfil). Essa fic será postada duas vezes por semana pq acho que já enrolei demais com ela! Os dias que eu estabeleci para postar aqui são __**quarta-feira**__ e __**domingo**__! _

_Porém, vc's terão que colaborar tb! Existem 19 pessoas com essa fic em alerta e 42 pessoas com ela em seus favoritos, então para que eu poste os dois caps. por semana, vou querer pelo menos 20 reviews em cada cap.! E as pessoas que não tem conta, as fics que eu traduzo estão liberadas para qualquer um comentar._

_Deixem reviews e... até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Hoje também postei em __**Cullen Ballet Academy, Change of Heart **__e__** La Canzone della Bella Cigna.**_


	14. Há uma fixação oral

**Nota da Autora:** Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. O balde para vômito e a troca de lençóis no meio da noite pertencem a mim.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Há uma fixação oral**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Acordar novamente nestes lençóis fodincríveis tem-me pensando em casamento. Pelos lençóis, é isso. Certamente, estar nua sobre eles tem de ser viciante em pelo menos dois dos pecados mortais... luxúria, gula? Provavelmente a preguiça deve ser lançada lá também, já que eu só quero ficar deitada aqui o dia todo nestes lençóis.

A verdade é que eu _quero_ _ficar deitada_ aqui o dia todo nestes lençóis, mas é terça-feira. Pelo menos, eu assumo que é terça-feira. Eu olho para o relógio e percebo que é apenas depois das três da manhã. Garoto Rico está ao meu lado e eu me pergunto se eu estava dormindo agitadamente porque ele está enrolado em uma bola no lado oposto da cama, segurando um travesseiro nos braços como se quisesse se proteger de um ataque.

Incapaz de resistir à essa gostosura, eu me movimento mais em direção a ele, gentilmente lutando para afastar o travesseiro sem acordá-lo. Ele é tão fodidamente bonito quando dorme que eu não consigo me parar de deitar de novo, de frente para ele. Eu começo a tocá-lo, correndo meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Mesmo no sono, sua boca curva naquele sorriso torto. Porra. Quente. Meus dedos são tentados pelo seu rosto e eu os deixo se moverem para suas sobrancelhas, que, muito sinceramente, poderiam usar um pouquinho de depilação masculina. Eu não estou falando de sobrancelhas arqueadas de metrosexual, ou algo parecido com o especial de Jamie da grande bunda de Joan Crawford, mas então, novamente, não estou certo de que ele ainda seria o Garoto Rico se eu começasse a mexer com ele assim.

Afagando suas sobrancelhas com meus dedos, eu sou obrigada a responder à chamada da sereia daquelas pequenas rugas na sua testa, lá o tempo todo, mesmo quando ele dorme. Tão fodidamente intenso, ele é. A única vez que essas adoráveis rugas desaparecem é exatamente depois que ele goza, e quando ele ri. Percebo, então, que os sinais de que ele está estressado desaparecem muito quando ele está comigo. Isso só pode ser uma coisa boa, não pode?

Claro, ele está sem camisa e em apenas um par daquelas fofas cuecas esporte e meus dedos começam a serpentear: primeiro em seu peito, onde eles podem acidentalmente-de-propósito escovar sobre seus mamilos em seu caminho descendo par o seu estômago e, finalmente, a barra da sua cueca. Eu deslizo um simples dedo sob o elástico, provocadoramente arrastando-o para trás e para frente, e ele suspira, mas não acorda. Mr. Horrible, entretanto, não é tão dorminhoco como o Garoto Rico.

Sinto-me dez tipos de desonesta quando eu deslizo sua cueca para baixo, puxando para tirá-la de debaixo dele, mas então eu fui deixada com uma decisão. Eu li tudo sobre acordar os caras dando prazer a eles em fics e romances, mas qual é a melhor maneira de fazer isso? Quero dizer, ele não vai ficar puto que perdeu um pouco do show? Eu poderia provavelmente tocá-lo, mas eu acho que preciso de loção, ou algo assim, e eu simplesmente não estou tão motivada para encontrar alguma em sua casa. Eu poderia tomá-lo, mas isso parece grosseiro e rude, como se eu estivesse violando-o, já que eu não tenho o seu consentimento. Bem, na verdade, muito disso é violá-lo sem o seu consentimento, mas ter sexo pleno com ele apenas parece, bem, acima e além de mal-educado. Claro, isso me deixa apenas uma opção.

Eu respiro fundo, não completamente convencida de que estou pronta para isso, mas determinada a pelo menos tentar. O senso comum diz para começar no topo e trabalhar o meu caminho para baixo. Eu passo minha língua ao longo da sua mandíbula, áspera com a barba do dia. Ele se agita, mas não acorda, então eu fico mais corajosa, virando minha atenção para o seu pescoço, lambendo e chupando enquanto faço meu caminho para o seu peito. Quando a minha boca finalmente recebe de volta seus mamilos, sinto seus quadris moverem abaixo de mim e eu olho para cima, esperando vê-lo acordado, mas ainda não há nada. Quantos sonhos eróticos Garoto Rico fodidamente tem para que ele possa dormir com tudo isso? Ou será que é impossível na vida real seduzir o inconsciente?

Neste ponto, eu estou determinada que vou fazê-lo despertar fodidamente, então quando eu chego ao seu umbigo, eu mergulho minha língua dentro.

Nada.

Eu mordisco meu caminho para baixo, acrescentando meus dedos correndo de um lado ao outro do seu quadril, onde eu já sei que ele é sensível.

Uma contorção, mas sua respiração nem sequer acelera.

Na verdade, esta poderia ser uma coisa boa. Se ele é um dorminhoco sólido o suficiente, eu posso conseguir alguma coisa dessa descoberta. Caras, um por um, aparentemente amam isso. Eu tenho lido bastante fic para descobrir isso. Agora... determino a minha abordagem.

Eu fecho meus olhos e finjo que é um picolé, lambendo da base até a ponta. Ele estremece, o que espero que significa que eu estou em alguma coisa aqui, então eu faço isso novamente antes de tomar apenas a ponta em minha boca e chupá-la, cuidando para manter meus dentes cobertos. O gemido de Edward rompe a minha concentração e o som é tão fodidamente excitante que eu quase paro o que estou fazendo.

"Bella, o quê?"

Sua voz é rouca e grogue de sono e eu sinto sua mão em meus cabelos. Eu não tenho certeza se ele está tentando me parar ou incitar-me, mas eu acho que, seu curto puxão de mim para fora dele, eu devo estar fazendo bem.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu acordei de um dos sonhos mais eróticos que me lembro de ter - e isso inclui aqueles embaraçosos dez anos - apenas para descobrir que eu não estava sonhando em tudo. Bella acordou-me... doce menino Jesus... levando-me em sua boca. Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que poderia ter causado isso, mas uma rápida olhada no relógio me mostra que é quase três e meia da manhã e eu sou incapaz de formar um pensamento coerente.

Seu cabelo está solto e eu o sinto roçando minhas coxas enquanto ela move sua cabeça, sua língua enrolando ao longo do lado de baixo do meu pau enquanto ela se move. Tento envolver minha cabeça em torno do que eu estou acordando, mas minha primeira reação é perguntar onde diabos a sempre-amável garota fodida, que só havia beijado seu melhor amigo gay, aprendeu a dar um boquete. Se ela não tinha aprendido em qualquer outro lugar, Bebê Swan possui um dom natural.

Estou tentando lembrar que esta é Bella e que dias atrás a garota era malditamente virgem, mas, meu deus, a sensação de sua boca quente e úmida sobre mim...

Eu finalmente reuno controle suficiente para segurar seus ombros para puxá-la para fora quando... oh, porra... ela acrescenta uma mão à sua boca, apertando enquanto ela bombeia, seguindo sua boca. A outra mão está... merda... eu não posso nem pensar na sua outra mão enquanto ela fodidamente _acaricia_ minhas bolas e...

Estou tentando puxá-la para fora de mim... de verdade, eu estou, mas ela não pára, e então ela corre sua língua ao longo do frênulo***** e...

_*__Frênulo do pênis, ou "freio"__: é uma prega de pele de forma triangular que localiza-se na porção inferior da glande e faz a ligação da pele do prepúcio à glande do pênis._

"Ahhh... Bella... você tem que... merda... Bella... eu vou..."

Porra. Ela não se retira de mim a tempo.

O que ela faz é começar a engasgar e cuspir todo meu esperma sobre os lençóis, arfando por ar.

"Edward... que porra é essa?" Ela está gritando enquanto corre para o banheiro.

Estou segurando meu rosto em minhas mãos tentando não rir pra caramba quando ela retorna, furiosamente esfregando sua língua com uma bucha.

"Bebê Swan, sério. Sinto muito. Você simplesmente não se... movia. Mas, merda, aquilo foi quente".

"Edward, _sério_. É sempre assim?"

"O que você quer dizer com 'é sempre assim'? Estou supondo que você conhece a mecânica de um orgasmo masculino..."

"Mas... mas... tudo o que li diz que a o esperma simplesmente é engolido como se não fosse grande coisa. Isso foi como uma desagradável tapioca rançosa que nunca se estabelece direito..."

Agora sou eu correndo para o banheiro porque eu estou absolutamente a ponto de irritar-me com sua reação. Eu não sei o que diabos ela leu sobre felação, mas soa como pornografia. E, mesmo assim, eles nem sempre engolem. Quem a está alimentando com essa linha de merda?

Quando eu volto, ela está relativamente mais calma, embora ela tenha puxado os lençóis para fora da cama e está cavando meu roupeiro por um novo. Eu paro atrás dela, movendo seu cabelo por cima do seu ombro enquanto beijo seu pescoço.

"Eu me lembrei de agradecê-la por isso, Bebê Swan? Foi... 'fenomenal' é a única palavra que me vem à mente".

Ela se vira e olha para mim se desculpando.

"Sinto muito por ter reagido daquele jeito, Edward. Realmente, eu sinto. É só... não era nada do que eu esperava".

A pobre garota parece que acabou de descobrir que Papai Noel, a porra da Fada do Dente e o Coelhinho da Páscoa não são reais no mesmo dia. "O que você esperava?"

"Bem, tudo o que eu li disse que o gosto era fodidamente doce e tal e eu acho que eu sou uma idiota porque eu pensei que seria tipo toda sexy e beberia como limonada. Sinto muito, de verdade, Edward. Eu sou uma boba. Da próxima vez, eu sei o que esperar".

Ela pisca para mim. Da próxima vez? Ela já está pensando na próxima vez que vai me chupar? Eu morri e fui para o céu. "Bebê Swan, você precisa parar de ler tanto e começar a experimentar. Você quer..."

"Obrigada, Garoto Rico, mas vamos apenas conseguir um par de horas de sono, ok? Eu meio que matei o humor lá, não é? Não tenho certeza se eu estou pronta para aprender que meus 'sucos femininos' não tem fodidamente o gosto de madressilva quando eu o lamber do seu rosto, então podemos deixar essa aula para a próxima vez, se estiver tudo bem".

Rindo, eu a pego em meus braços e beijo sua testa. Eu realmente preciso começar a ler alguma desta porcaria que ela lê. Parece... fodidamente hilário.

"Bebê Swan, você é um pedaço de trabalho fodidamente incrível. Eu não sei o que diabos você estava lendo que a ajudou a aprender a fazer isso, mas, Cristo em um croissant, aquilo foi quente".

"Assim, foi tudo bem então?"

"Honestamente, Bebê Swan, se você ainda estivesse disposta a fazer isso novamente após sua reação agora, eu não me importo onde você quer que eu deposite o meu esperma. Merda, eu gozarei na minha própria boca se isso a fizer feliz".

Ela revira seus olhos e se enrola ao meu lado nos cobertores.

"Garoto Rico?" Ela pergunta, finalmente sonolenta após sua explosão.

"Sim, Bella?"

"Você não tem gosto de doces, mas vendo você assim é pura vitória do caralho. Você não tem que gozar em sua própria boca".

Toda vez que esta menina abre a boca, eu me apaixono por ela mais um pouquinho. Apenas dizer isso na minha cabeça deixa-me saber que eu estou completamente insano.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Como, depois de duas horas de sono do caralho, o Garoto Rico está tão brilhante e fodidamente enérgico? Depois do meu trabalho fodástico de chupá-lo, ele generosamente permitiu-nos mais 45 minutos de sono. Bastardo traidor. Eu o acordei no meio da noite com um boquete! Você pensaria que _pelo menos _o que ele poderia fazer é deixar-me dormir até às oito, ou algo assim. Como é, eu terei que lidar com aqueles tolos no escritório e deixar alguns comentários sobre a porra das mentiras descaradas que aquelas putas que escrevem fics colocaram em mim. Esperma revestido de doce, minha bunda.

Eu tomei a liberdade de manter uma muda de roupa na minha bolsa porque você nunca sabe quando o Garoto Rico vai ter um cabelo selvagem e querer dormir aqui, então pelo menos eu tenho roupas para o trabalho. Merda. Eu visto a minha calcinha antes de cair no banheiro para escovar os dentes com a escova de dentes do Garoto Rico. (Sim, eu tenho calcinha, mas não uma escova de dentes. Não é como se eu pudesse usar as roupas dele. Dã.) Edward está envolvendo-se em uma toalha quando percebe o texto na minha calcinha e imediatamente me empurra contra a parede ao lado da pia , sua boca atacando meu pescoço como alguma porra de um vampiro.

"Um erro 413, eh, Bebê Swan?" Ele respira no meu ouvido. "Entidade requerida é muito _grande_? Essa mensagem pode seriamente ir para a minha cabeça".

"Não se ache, Garoto Rico. Minha calcinha está falando sobre o seu ego".

Eu escapo dele e corro uma escova sobre o meu cabelo, jogando-o em um daqueles coques de menina de fraternidade que sempre soam bonitos no papel, mas parecem uma merda na vida real. Eu cavo através da sua cozinha por alguma maldita comida e encontro exatamente nada comestível, o cereal Quisp estragou em nossa ausência. Porra. Não há nenhum ponto na merda neste dois apartamentos se não estamos ficando separarados porque nunca conseguimos obter comida decente em qualquer um deles.

"Edward?"

"Qual é o problema, Bebê Swan?"

Ele está bebendo café, café da manhã de campeões, com certeza, mas eu preciso de açúcar em mim para fazer a cafeína chutar para dentro.

"Você pode parar para um café da manhã no caminho para o escritório?"

"Você precisa de café da manhã, Bella? Nós poderíamos ir almoçar mais cedo hoje, se você quiser".

Agora isto vai ser um problema.

"Eu, um... merda. Edward, eu meio que fiz planos para encontrar Jamie para o almoço hoje. Acho que ele quer se desculpar pelo que aconteceu na outra noite..."

"Você está bem com isso?"

"Sim, vai ficar tudo bem. Mitt-Mitt está vindo, então deve ir muito bem, eu acho. E eu o quê? Encontro você no meu apartamento depois que você sair do trabalho? Ou você tem planos?"

Merda, como ele pode não ter planos? Nós estivemos juntos como a porra de cada segundo.

"Não. Eu teria tirado folga do trabalho depois do trabalho com Jasper, mas ele está ocupado estes dias também. Vamos começar a trabalhar para que eu possa vê-la mais cedo, ok?"

**# # #**

Almoço. No The Royal. Jamie do caralho tem zero imaginação. Deus nos livre de ir para outro lugar. Ele tem o dia de folga hoje para algumas besteiras de reunião de pais e professores e não tenho idéia do por quê. Ele é professor de jardim de infância. Eles ficam colorindo, certo? Fazem o ABC? O que você tem que discutir? "O pequeno Johnny se recusa a colorir dentro das linhas." Bem, foda-se, pequeno Johnny.

Tomo o ônibus do escritório e encontro Mitt-Mitt do lado de fora, então nós entramos juntos. Jamie já está sentado em sua cabine favorita quando entramos e eu percebo que não o tenho visto completamente fora de drag desde que conheci Edward. É um sentimento estranho considerando quanto tempo passamos juntos antes.

Trocamos algum pequeno papo antes de pedir, com Mitt-Mitt correndo sobre os varejistas online aderindo à conspiração para rastrear suas compras de brinquedos sexuais e Jamie falando descontroladamente sobre alguma cadela de uma mãe que quer que ele a encontre em um dia de spa para a reunião deles porque ela "simplesmente não pode fugir de outra forma". Eu posso sentir que ambos estão tentando preencher o silêncio constrangedor. Normalmente eu sou aquela tagarelando minha tonteira para fora da minha cabeça, mas, por uma vez, eu não tenho nada a dizer.

Após a nossa comida ser entregue, eu começo a pegar na minha salada, à espera que Jamie se desculpe para que possamos voltar ao normal. As coisas nunca foram estranhas entre nós por todo esse tempo e eu sinto que estou perdendo meu irmão agora. Claro, eu já deveria saber por agora a nunca esperar as coisas, certo?

"Eu não pedirei desculpas." Jamie anuncia.

Eu sinto Emmett enrijecer ao meu lado, mas eu continuo olhando para a minha salada. De alguma forma, eu sei que não quero ver isso.

"Jamie, você deve a ela um pedido de desculpas".

"Não, eu fodidamente bem não devo, Mitt-Mitt. Só porque você está impressionado por esse idiota rico...".

"Eu não estou impressionado, seu burro. Ele é um cara legal. Ele trata a Beleza bem. Por que você não pode fodidamente aceitar isso?"

Eu posso sentir Jamie voltando sua atenção para mim, mesmo que eu não possa ver o seu rosto.

"Você transou com ele, não é, Bella?"

Minha voz é calma e mortal, mesmo que treme um pouco quando eu respondo, "Isso não é da porra da sua conta, Jamie".

"O inferno que não é, Beleza. Quem diabos esteve lá para pegar as peças cada vez que você desmorona? Quem estava lá quando você chegou em casa de Ithaaca, com o rabo entre as pernas porque você não entrou na sua pequena e pomposa pós-graduação? Você coloca todos os seus ovos em uma cesta de merda lá e você está fazendo isso de novo agora com este bebê com fundos de depósito. O que acontece quando ele rejeita você também?"

Eu quero jogar o meu garfo nele como se fosse um dardo, tirando seu olho, então eu me sento em minhas mãos, em vez disso.

"Ele não vai fazer isso, Jamie. Ele me aceita por quem eu sou".

"Oh, sim, Beleza? Se for esse o caso, por que ele deu a você um emprego com ele? Temporário não é bom o suficiente para ele? Ou você está realmente sendo paga para transar com ele?"

Uau. Sentar em suas mãos não funciona em tudo quando seu melhor amigo chama você de uma prostituta na sua cara. Quem diria? Antes que eu soubesse, estou do outro lado da mesa, cravando as unhas nele.

"Como você pode ser tão fodidamente odioso, Jamie? Eu fiz tudo por você. Tudo. Tenho sido sua irmã e sua depiladora e a porra da pessoa que veste você e sua assistente e sua amiga. Por que você está cagando sobre tudo isso?"

"Porque ele vai despejá-la como o jornal de ontem, Beleza. Ele não é fodidamente Blaine*****. Não há final feliz onde a pobre moça com amigos peculiares acaba com o cara rico e o contrato do livro que ela sonhou em toda a sua vida, tudo porque ele acreditava nela. Mas você não quer ouvir tudo isso. Que porra você acha que o Garoto Rico vai dizer quando você contar a ele que você não é capaz de ajudá-lo a levar o nome da família? Que fodidamente você é quase tão eficaz como uma boneca inflável?"

_*__Blaine__: uma pessoa realmente estúpida._

Eu ouço Mitt-Mitt assobiar, mas eu estou tão chocada que não posso sequer reagir. Acho que o que dizem é verdade, quanto mais uma pessoa sabe sobre você, mais munições eles têm para te machucar. É óbvio que estamos fazendo uma cena, todos os cabelos-azuis no restaurante viraram para olhar para nós, mastigando suas dentaduras como se tivessem tropeçado em um episódio nunca antes visto de _As Supergatas_.

Eu deixo Jamie, aliso a minha camiseta favorita "Força de Vontade" de Shakespeare e caminho calmamente para fora do restaurante. O karma está comigo por todos os dez minutos, assim que um ônibus acaba de estacionar eu chego ao ponto. Sou capaz de embarcar e estar no meu caminho antes de Mitt-Mitt poder estabelecer o pagamento e tentar me seguir.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

É um pouco surpreendente que eu não ouvi nada de Bebê Swan durante toda a tarde. Eu não sei por quê, mas eu teria esperado que ela me ligasse vociferando sobre a desculpa de James, mas ela não me enviou nem uma mensagem de texto para avisar-me que voltou ao seu apartamento. Esperançosamente os dois foram fazer alguma coisa esta tarde, ela disse que ele tinha o dia de folga do ensino. Quando eu chego ao seu apartamento às seis, no entanto, um sentimento nervoso toma conta de mim, que é agravado quando Emmett responde a minha batida na porta, em vez de Bella.

"Hey, Edward. Entre. Eu teria ligado para você, mas Bella insistiu que você precisava continuar a trabalhar esta tarde".

Agora ele está completamente me assustando.

"Ela está bem?"

"Vá ver por si mesmo".

Eu largo a mochila do meu laptop à porta, tropeçando em uma cadeira enquanto escorrego meu caminho através da cozinha até o quarto dela. Encontro Bella em posição fetal na cama dela, um mar de lenços de papel usados em torno dela nos cobertores e um cesto de lixo próximo à sua cabeça. Eu olho de volta para Emmett, que entende a minha pergunta não dita e me diz, "É mais fácil do que limpar o vômito dela. Ela nunca chega ao banheiro".

"Ela está doente?" Pergunto a ele, estupidamente ainda não entendendo o que estou vendo.

"Não. Ela esteve assim desde o almoço".

"O que diabos aconteceu, Emmett?"

"Meu irmão... uh..."

Neste ponto, eu quero encontrar James e tirar a drag para fora dele a tapas. O que diabos ele poderia ter feito que tem Bebê Swan vomitando toda sobre si mesma ouvindo... Jesus Corta-Pulsos Cristo, o que é esta merda emo que ela está ouvindo?

"Emmett, o que é esta merda?"

"A música? Uh... hmm. Ela terminou com Damien Rice cerca de uma hora atrás... isso deve ser... ah, sim. Trembling Blue Stars".

Bella não faz nenhum movimento diferente além de tremer como um viciado em crack. Eu não quero que Emmett fique, mas tenho medo que não serei capaz de ajudar Bebê Swan se ele for embora. Ele cruza até ela, porém, e beija sua testa.

"Beleza, você sabe que eu estarei aqui em cinco minutos do caralho se você precisar de mim".

Emmett para antes que ele passa por mim, com a mão no meu ombro.

"Edward, eu tenho fé que você é Blaine do lado de fora, mas Duckie***** por dentro. Não ferre com isso".

_*__Duckie__: termo para expressar alguém que é doce e inocente._

Ouço a porta se fechar atrás dele e Bebê Swan ainda não está se movendo. Eu a ouço fungar, então engasgar e ela está vomitando no lixo novamente. Dois lados de mim estão em guerra, um quer caçar James e amarrá-lo pendurado e o outro... bem, o outro quer correr e se esconder. Em vez disso, me obrigo a ir para a cama, sentando-me na borda e acariciando seus cabelos.

"Bebê Swan? Você quer falar comigo?"

Ela se enterra profundamente sob as cobertas, puxando seu capuz ainda mais sobre sua testa.

"Bella, por favor".

"Jamie está certo, Edward. Minha mãe não me queria. Eu não posso ter filhos. E você me paga para transar com você".

"Que tipo de besteira é essa, Bella? Você acha que eu dei a você um emprego porque você transa comigo? Eu ofereci a você o trabalho _antes_ de você me foder. E isso não é fodidamente. Maldição. Você vai a um almoço com aquele imbecil e ele derruba você e você acredita nisso?"

"Edward, ninguém entenderia o que você vê em mim. Que diabos eu tenho para oferecer a alguém como você?"

"Merda, Bebê Swan, eu me pergunto o que diabos eu tenho para oferecer a você o tempo todo. Eu sou um nerd de computador que aconteceu de bater na tendência certa no momento certo. Tenho dinheiro que caiu no meu colo da minha família. Eu não tive um relacionamento real até agora. Você é a primeira pessoa que está alguma vez me aceitando como _eu s_ou, não pelo que eu tenho".

"Você vai querer filhos. Você pode não pensar que você quer agora, mas você vai. Eu não posso dá-los a você".

"E Esme não podia dá-los a Carlisle, Bella. Você pode descobrir que não somos o que você pensa".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, eu tenho vontade de socar a cara desse James! Que criatura repugnante, meu Deus! Ele está sempre dando um jeito de acabar com a felicidade da Bella!_

_Obrigada a quem deixou reviews no último cap. Como eu montei o cronograma, os posts aqui serão de domingo e quarta-feira, mas quero a colaboração de vc's tb! Essa fic é tão boa e não custa nada perder 1 minuto pra deixar uma review, então..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Há cerveja para escolher

**Nota da Autora:** Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. A enorme caixa de menus de comida pronta e a caixa de doces Blackbeard são todos meus.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Há cerveja para escolher**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Minha mente está girando como essa porra de passeio pela Caverna do Diabo. Você sabe, aquela em que o fundo cai fora e você fura a parede com força centrífuga? Yeah. Exceto que eu acho que meu cérebro vai acabar preso no interior do meu crânio dessa maneira e que não pode ser bom para a minha futura carreira como física teórica, pode?

"Edward, o que você disse?"

Ele faz uma careta quando responde, "Eu disse que você pode descobrir que não somos o que você pensa".

Não é isso. Quero dizer, obviamente eu preciso saber quaisquer que sejam os esqueletos que estão em qualquer tipo de armário enorme com idiotas saindo que pessoas ricas têm, mas antes disso... eu quase perdi isso, mas meu cérebro está segurando em algum minúsculo pedacinho da conversa como um alpinista caído agarrado à sua linha de segurança do caralho.

"Antes disso. Sobre você me contratar".

"Eu não dei a você um emprego porque você transa comigo?"

Ele não pode ser tão estúpido, pode?

"Não, Edward. Além disso".

Eu vejo a mudança em seus olhos no momento que ele percebe o que foi que ele disse.

"Não é fodendo, Bebê Swan. Eu não estou fodendo você. Eu nunca poderia te foder. Eu talvez queira você tão malditamente que eu esqueço de respirar, mas é certo como a merda que não é fodendo. Não deixe que ele faça você pensar isso. Nunca deixe que ele - ou qualquer pessoa – faça você pensar que tudo o que você é, é uma merda".

Ambos sabemos que há algo que nós não estamos dizendo aqui. Nós não estamos prontos ainda. Mas, Cristo em um palito de picolé, apenas sabendo que ele está lá faz-me sentir um montão melhor.

Eu golpeio a pilha de lenços de papel na cama, empurrando-os de lado para que eu possa engatinhar em seu colo. Eu estou nojenta, suada e coberta de ranho e lágrimas e, sem dúvida, cheirando a vômito – e, ainda assim, ele me puxa para ele como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

"Conte-me sobre seus pais, Edward".

Seu peito arfa sob mim quando ele toma uma respiração profunda.

"Você tem certeza? É uma bagunça. Um verdadeiro trem desgovernado. Você poderia escrevê-lo como um roteiro de novela e os fãs se amotinariam com o quão ridículo isso é".

Como ele poderia perguntar? É claro que eu quero saber. Eu quero saber cada fodida coisa passada sobre ele.

"Garoto Rico, você acabou de me assistir vomitar em um balde depois do meu melhor amigo drag queen me insultar, gritando sobre a minha esterilidade. Você realmente acha que tem um grande trem desgovernado?"

Agora seu peito chacoalha enquanto ele ri, mas posso dizer que é um pouco forçado.

"Bebê Swan, eu tenho que começar tendo certeza que você sabe que eu amo meus pais e eu sei que ambos me amam. Isso nunca esteve em dúvida. Merda, eu poderia usar alguma da sua Tequila da Verdade para passar por isso, no entanto".

Isto soa pesado. Eu salto para cima e corro para a garrafa de Patron - que está rapidamente se esvaziando ao ritmo que estamos confessando os mais profundos e sombrios segredos – e um copo de vidro. Sirvo-lhe uma dose antes de subir de volta para o seu colo e ele treme quando traga isso. Obviamente, Garoto Rico não é tão intimamente familiarizado com o Señor Patron como eu sou, não obstante sua dose anterior comigo.

"Precisa de rodinhas, Garoto Rico?"

Ele revira seus olhos para mim antes de tomar outra respiração profunda e começar, "Carlisle e Esme se casaram sabendo que ela não podia ter filhos. Ele estava começando sua residência, mas eles começaram todo o processo de adoção imediatamente, sabendo que isso pode demorar um tempo.

"Através de alguma ocorrência bizarra, eles não esperaram muito tempo em tudo. Alguém quis fazer uma adoção privada, desde que ela pudesse escolher os pais, e um jovem médico e sua esposa parecia... perfeito, eu acho. O problema é que, a mãe biológica tinha 45 dias para revogar o consentimento para adoção. O dia 44 foi quando ela ligou para dizer que queria Rosalie de volta".

Engoli em seco. Você ouve todas essas histórias tristes, mas elas nunca parecem acontecer a qualquer um que você conhece.

"Mas... Rosalie está com eles, certo?"

"Bem, é aí que tudo fica digno de um episódio de Springer. A mãe biológica dela na verdade não a queria, ela apenas queria dinheiro. Enquanto vender um bebê é ilegal, há formas menos escrupulosas que os advogados trabalharão ao redor disso. Então aqui, Carlisle, um residente trabalhando muito, trabalhando todos os tipos de horas ridículas enquanto sua recém esposa está devastada com a perda de sua filha, ela tinha apenas seis semanas, e eles estão discutindo sobre como comprar essa mulher".

Eu tenho medo de falar, mas eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber, "Quanto tempo demorou para ter Rosalie de volta?"

"Ela estava com quase dois anos no momento em que a adoção foi finalizada".

"Ela se lembra da sua mãe biológica?"

Ele hesitou, seu rosto protegido. "Infelizmente, tudo muito bem. Ela sabe quanto dinheiro e esforço foi para trazê-la de volta. E... bem... quanta tensão esse período todo colocou no casamento de Esme e Carlisle".

Não é da minha conta, mas eu pergunto, de qualquer maneira, "Tensão? Seus pais parecem que estão completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mesmo após todo esse tempo. Isso é tão raro".

"Eles estão agora, mas não foi sempre assim. Dois anos sendo fodidos ao redor com a mãe biológica de Rosalie, em seguida lidando com um neném que tinha sido bastante negligenciado..."

"O que aconteceu, Edward?"

"Carlisle teve um caso. Uma das enfermeiras no trabalho".

Eu quase peguei meu balde para vomitar novamente, e isso não era nem a minha maldita história. Jesus Tendo Alma Cristo, que bagunça.

"Eu acredito que seu pai engravidou a enfermeira?"

"Sim".

Suas mãos correram pelos seus cabelos nervosamente e eu tento quebrar a tensão. "Então, você é meio que o enteado bastardo da ruiva aqui?"

O truque funciona e ele ri, mas é um latido curto, com raiva, e eu quero encolher longe de qualquer sentimento fazendo-o tão tenso. Eu ainda estou em seu colo, mas eu poderia muito bem estar sentada em uma estátua de mármore e eu me movo para sair antes que ele me pára.

"Fique".

Eu respondo ao comando e espero calmamente para a próxima parte de sua história.

"Esme deixou Carlisle quando ela descobriu. Ela pegou Rose e voltou para seus pais, que são, bem, muito fodidamente esnobes. Nem Carlisle e nem minha mãe biológica realmente queriam estar juntos em um relacionamento, mas ela me tinha, de qualquer jeito, então me deixou com Carlisle".

Isso é tão fodido que estou tendo problemas envolvendo a minha cabeça em torno disso.

"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi. Sua mãe está na casa dos pais dela com Rose. Carlisle está fazendo toda a coisa de 'pai solteiro' com você? _E_ fazendo sua residência? Isso é fodido".

"Exatamente." Ele serve-se de uma outra dose da garrafa que eu tão amavelmente deixei na cama e continua, "Ele implorou para Esme voltar. A parte de merda disso é que ela queria tanto um bebê, e aqui Carlisle tinha um... e não era dela".

Eu olhei para ele então, seus olhos molhados de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Entendo que eles voltaram juntos?"

Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo enquanto tentava se recompor. "Sim, eles voltaram. Mas, sob isso tudo... Rosalie tem inveja que eu sou filho biológico de Carlisle. Esme é lembrada da infidelidade de Carlisle constantemente, mesmo que ela pense em mim como dela própria. Mas..."

A lâmpada acende na minha cabeça. "É por isso que ela colore os cabelos quase exatamente igual à cor dos seus?"

Ele acena e, de repente, percebo que ele está esgotado. Eu deslizo do seu colo e o derrubo comigo para que eu possa deitar de conchinha em torno dele na cama.

"Você é todo feliz, no entanto, Edward. Não é?"

Eu o sinto acenar, mas ele não diz nada.

"Você não precisa de filhos biológicos para ser feliz então. Não é isso que você estava tentando me dizer? E mesmo que Rosalie é, às vezes, ciumenta... ela vai para a forca por você, certo? Que foi sobre o que a sua SuperVadia agiu comigo em tudo. Ela sabe muito bem sobre as pessoas que usam os outros por dinheiro".

Outro aceno de cabeça. Ele ainda está tão fodidamente tenso, é como se estivesse cavando com uma maldita colher de ouro.

"Garoto Rico?"

Faço uma pausa, mas não obtenho resposta.

"Edward Anthony Cullen o Não-Totalmente-Segundo, eu acho que você é muito fodidamente fabuloso. Eu acho que seus pais são surpreendentes por passarem por tudo isso e ainda acabarem juntos, e eu acho que você é incrível mesmo por compartilhar tudo isso comigo, só para me fazer sentir um pouco melhor".

Eu sinto seu corpo começar a relaxar no meu abraço.

"Você quer que eu vá conseguir algum tipo de comida pronta?"

Ele rola então, girando rapidamente para olhar para mim. "Não me deixe, Bella. Por favor, não me deixe".

Quando as lágrimas rolam do seu rosto para a cama, eu dou beijos em seus olhos, suas bochechas, sua testa, seus lábios. Eu sei agora que ele tem tanto medo quanto eu de isto não ser real.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu acordo, confuso. Em uma mão eu tenho uma massa de cabelos enrolados. Na outra? Eu pareço ter um chumaço de lenços de papel usados. Ah... Bebê Swan. Tudo volta para mim quando sinto a cola que, aparentemente, tenta colar minhas pálpebras juntas. Merda. Eu chorei na frente dela. A próxima coisa que você sabe, eu vou simplesmente remover minhas bolas, tê-las bronzeadas e deixar que ela as coloque em sua mesa no trabalho ao lado daquele brinquedo bizarro de freira com faíscas e sua estranha coleção de pesos de papel de insetos.

Quando eu finalmente ergo minhas pálpebras abertas, eu posso vê-la, com a luz acesa no quarto, e eu estou fodidamente encantado com o que vejo. Minha mão ainda está em seu cabelo e eu processo que ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha, prendendo-a em seu cabelo. Sua outra mão está sob a minha cabeça, acariciando meu rosto. Até agora, isso tem que ser completamente insensível, mas pela sua posição e o olhar preocupado que eu vejo em seu rosto, mesmo dormindo, eu sei que ela estava tentando me consolar. Seguro. Ela queria que eu me sentisse seguro.

Ouvindo seu estômago rosnar, eu dou risada. Ela também esteve com fome, já que ela perguntou sobre o jantar mais cedo, mas estava preocupada o suficiente para ignorar isso, a fim de ficar comigo. Eu me desembaraço dela, reunindo alguns dos seus lenços sujos quando saio, perguntando-me - não pela primeira vez - como ela conseguiu passar através do seu almoço esta tarde e ainda ter alguma coisa deixada com o que me confortar. Uma rápida olhada em sua geladeira revela que seu apartamento é tão desprovido de substâncias comestíveis como o meu, então eu sou deixado para a sua pilha de menus de comida pronta. Pego um cegamente para selecionar qual restaurante entregará no apartamento de Bella hoje. Felizmente, é o menu chinês e eu sei que eles entregam até as 23:00, me dando tempo de sobra para pedir.

Depois de eu ligar, fiquei me perguntando por que eu simplesmente despejei toda a história sórdida da minha família aos pés dela assim. Ela precisava ouvi-la, precisava ouvir que você pode criar uma família com qualquer coisa, se é isso que você quer, mas eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia por que eu disse a ela aquilo tudo. Teria sido o suficiente dizer a ela que Rosalie foi adotada e minha mãe biológica não estava na foto? Eu estive com medo que ela surtaria, imaginando como meu disfuncional mini-Brady Bunch***** alguma vez funcionaria no final. É claro que eu tinha sido estúpido. Ela era Bebê Swan. Seu melhor amigo era uma drag queen e tinha sido criada com a dita queen e um teórico da conspiração. Aparentemente, isso não deixa muito espaço para uma definição clara de "família normal".

_*__Brady Bunch__: é uma comédia de televisão americana, baseada em uma grande familia misturada. Foi exibida originalmente de 26/09/1969 à 30/08/1974. No Brasil foi conhecida como 'A Famílis Sol-Lá-Si-Dó', em referência à 'A Família Dó-Ré-Mi'._

A campainha interrompe minha introspecção e eu pago pela nossa comida pronta, pegando duas cervejas da geladeira e voltando para o seu quarto, planejando acordá-la com frango sesame e vegetais ao molho de gergelim. Ela já está acordada, no entanto, e todos os lenços sujos se foram, seu cesto de lixo contendo uma sacola de supermercado amarrada fechada e o quarto impecável. Ela está sentada com as pernas cruzadas no meio da cama e eu ouço Nina Simone lamentando no fundo.

"Jantar, Garoto Rico?"

Eu sorrio e ofereço a sacola para ela.

"Você está bem, Garoto Rico?"

"Eu estou bem, Bebê Swan. Como você está?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Assim como eu posso estar depois de ter sido verbalmente esfolada pelo meu suposto melhor amigo".

Eu odeio que eu não insisti em ir para o almoço. Odeio que Emmett não impediu seu irmão de abusar verbalmente de Bella assim. Acima de tudo, eu odeio que agora eu quero consertar todos os seus problemas eu mesmo, o que vai ter a ajuda de Jasper e, esperemos, a participação de Alice também.

Ela interrompe a minha conspiração nefasta. "Garoto Rico, quer assistir um filme?"

"Você quer alugar alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto, em falta de motivação adequada para sair do apartamento.

Ela sai do quarto e eu a sigo, parando atrás dela quando chegamos à sua sala de estar.

"Inferno, não. Nós vamos assistir a algo que já tenho. Esta noite, você tem a escolha de _Piratas do Caribe_, o original – assim como os outros dois fodidos – ou _Noiva Cadáver, _ou _A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate_".

Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha para ela. "Johnny Depp não está em debate, Bebê Swan?"

"Não. Então, escolha o seu veneno: combate quente de espadas entre piratas, cara que se casa com um cadáver, ou cara assustador dos doces".

Quando ela coloca isso dessa forma, há realmente apenas uma opção. "Pirata então. Mas nada de respiração pesada, Bebê Swan".

Ela pisca e eu me enrolo com ela sobre o futon para o filme. Ela conhece o diálogo de coração, aparentemente, completado com embriaquez arrogante. Estamos de braços cruzados alimentando-nos mutuamente dos recipientes de comida pronta, então voltamos nossa atenção total para o filme, até adormecermos sobre o futon.

**# # #**

De manhã, nós dirigimos para o trabalho juntos, como fazemos todos os dias desta semana. Eu ando com Bebê Swan até o seu cubo, esperando que ela puxe o que parece ser algum tipo de arma fora de sua bolsa.

"Um, Bella, você não pode ter isso aqui..." Eu interrompo quando a vejo retirar um saco de marshmallows em miniatura imediatamente depois. Ignorando-me totalmente, ela rasga o saco e carrega a arma... com os marshmallows.

"Bebê Swan?"

Ela me olha. "Cada vez que um desses patetas abusa de um apóstrofo, ou começa uma frase com uma conjunção, ou faz algo tão completamente amador, eu me pergunto como eles se formaram no jardim de infância, estou disparando isso. Eu estou te avisando que tenho uma mira muito boa".

Eu fecho meus olhos e estremeço, esperando como o inferno que eu não tenha uma Rosalie irada no meu escritório no almoço devido à queixas do RH.

"Almoço hoje, Bella?"

"Hmm?" Ela consegue, já de nariz enfiado na nossa documentação de ajuda online.

"Almoço?"

"Ah, com certeza." Ela responde. "Eu virei para o seu escritório".

Volto para o meu escritório, fazendo um desvio quando estou fora da linha de visão de Bella. Felizmente, Jasper está aqui mais cedo.

"Alice expulsou-o esta manhã?" É a pergunta com a qual eu o cumprimento.

Ele sustenta o que parece ser uma bento box***** da Hello Kitty e uma garrafa térmica.

_*__Bento box__: é uma parcela única de comida pronta, ou marmita, comum na culinária japonesa. Um bento tradicional consiste em arroz, peixe ou carne, e um ou mais vegetais em conserva, ou cozidos, geralmente em um recipiente em foram de caixa._

"Não, Edward. Ela me quer aqui cedo e pediu-me para trabalhar durante o meu almoço de hoje para que eu possa sair mais cedo. Meu guarda-roupa foi considerado 'patético' e na necessidade de terapia de varejo".

Ele tem que estar brincando comigo. Ele está saindo mais cedo para que sua namorada possa levá-lo para comprar roupas. Para atingir esse objetivo, ela embalou para ele um almoço. Em uma marmita da Hello Kitty. A munição que ele acabou de me dar é ouro, mas não posso usá-la, eu preciso da ajuda dele e eu preciso esquecer as compras e o almoço para qualquer chance de obter sua ajuda.

"Jasper, eu preciso de um favor".

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Passei a manhã para conhecer as ferramentas com as quais sou forçada a trabalhar e nunca um insulto foi tão apropriado como é para esses idiotas. O maior problema deles é que eles não são uma equipe. Cada um pensa que ele, ou ela, é um pequeno floco de neve especial que tem a única solução para qualquer problema. Hoje, eu não fiz nada além de passar pelos documentos. Amanhã... bem, amanhã eu vestirei minhas botas de combate e as colocarei em algumas bundas. Antes, porém, vou almoçar com o Garoto Rico e me pergunto se ele é favorável a uma rapidinha no almoço, já que a pequena sessão de trançar o cabelo ontem à noite nos deixou sem tempo para sexo quente e úmido.

Eu passeio em seu escritório apenas para encontrá-lo vazio. Estou morrendo de fome e ele nem está aqui para me levar para almoçar. Eu debato entre trabalhar em uma idéia de história que eu venho jogando ao redor e sair em busca de comida. A história ganha, mas meu estômago não está feliz, então eu estaciono meu laptop na mesa do Garoto Rico e bato no teclado tentando acordá-lo do hibernar enquanto eu assalto através de suas gavetas para algum alimento. Que tipo de programador de merda ele é que não tem petiscos em sua mesa? Nada de aperitivos? Nada de balas de café? Nada de doces?

Estou batendo minha cabeça em outra gaveta aberta com falta de alimento quando ouço alguém limpando a garganta. A garganta dela, para ser exata. Bem, foda-me se outra discussão com Rosalie, a Certinha, não era exatamente o que o médico receitou depois das revelações do Garoto Rico na noite passada. Eu me mantenho balançando com a esgrima com ela, ou deixo a minha pena para o lado horrível da sua família que foi abordado e tento manter meu tato?

"O que você está fazendo na mesa do meu irmão?"

Eu vou ser agradável. Eu vou ser agradável. Eu vou ser agradável.

"Procurando por alguma comida. Ele deveria encontrar-me para almoçar e ele me faz levantar na maldita madrugada para chegar aqui e eu não posso passar sete horas sem comida como ele pode".

Merda. Tanta coisa para ser agradável. Eu reclamei sobre seu irmão, praguejei e admiti que eu estava bisbilhotando através da sua mesa. Rosalie está caminhando na minha direção em seus ridículos saltos e, depois de ver como ela atingiu Mitt-Mitt, estou com medo que ela está prestes a ir toda como a boxeadora Tonya Harding em mim. Em vez disso, ela abre a gaveta de baixo o máximo que ela vai, puxa as pastas de arquivos para a frente e me mostra como abrir a gaveta de fundo falso, revelando uma merda de pacote de doces Blackbeard.

Eu olho para ela, perguntando-me o que levou a esta oferta de paz e ela me dá uma espécie de tentativa de sorriso.

"Bella, eu sinto muito por ter sido tão imperdoavelmente rude, tanto quando nos conhecemos no domingo e quando eu falei com você na segunda. Eu tenho a tendência de querer superproteger minha família e Edward apontou - e com razão - que não é da minha conta questionar seu julgamento, seja profissionalmente, ou pessoalmente".

Eu aceno com a cabeça, reconhecendo o quão difícil essa desculpa deve ter sido para ela. Tenho tantas perguntas que eu estou absolutamente morrendo para perguntar a ela, mas não tenho certeza de quanto desse ramo de folhas de oliveira ela está oferecendo realmente. Pelo que sei, é uma espécie de erva venenosa que eu sou burra demais para localizar.

"Rosalie, eu nunca o machucaria intencionalmente. O dinheiro e a empresa... se alguma coisa, eles só ficam no caminho e fodem com a minha cabeça. Eu ficaria muito feliz se ele fosse um vagabundo como eu e eu não precisasse me preocupar com pessoas questionando as minhas motivações".

Agora é a vez dela de assentir, deixando-me saber que ela entende o meu dilema, ou então eu acho, até que ela começa a falar.

"Eu sei isso agora, Bella. Eu tenho visto você com ele. Você está realmente apaixonada por ele".

Tudo o que eu posso pensar no momento é que é uma coisa muito boa que não estamos no jardim zoológico porque algum tipo de ave estaria criando um maldito ninho na minha boca escancarada. Ela é louca. A irmã do Garoto Rico é totalmente insana e ninguém sabe. Eu serei aquela a chamar os homens de branco e devastar sua família e deixá-lo sem um diretor de RH e, quem diabos sabe o quão difícil será encontrar um outro que vai assinar o seu horário de trabalho louco.

Eu ainda estou olhando para ela enquanto o meu cérebro está processando tudo isso e ela tem esse fodido sorriso beatífico todo conhecedor. Eu acho que é o mesmo tipo de sorriso louco que os assassinos em série tem exatamente antes de acabar com você, então eu faço uma análise rápida da mesa do Garoto Rico, à procura de um abridor de cartas, ou uma faca, ou algo que eu possa usar para me defender. Tudo que o fodedor tem é um grampeador nerd vermelho e isso não vai me fazer um pouco boa a menos que eu possa agarrá-lo e colocar um em seus olhos antes que ela acabe comigo.

"Eu sei que você pensa que eu sou louca, Bella, posso ver isso nos seus olhos. No entanto, também vejo a maneira que você olha para ele e, quer você já tenha percebido isso, ou não, você está apaixonada pelo meu irmãozinho. Eu posso provocá-lo impiedosamente, mas eu o amo com todo meu coração e eu vou alertar tanto você para não machucá-lo e espero como o inferno que ele não te machuque. Ele nunca teve uma namorada de verdade, então estou assumindo que ele é ignorante quando se trata de fazer a coisa certa".

Eu ainda estou olhando para ela, de queixo caído, quando ela pega um bloco de notas e anota um número de telefone.

"Se você gostaria de agradecer-me por mostrar a você o estoque, Bella, você pode dar este número para o seu amigo Emmett. Agora aquele era um pedaço quente de carne de homem e eu tenho certeza que sei exatamente que nome dar ao _seu_ pênis".

Com isso, ela se vira e sai do escritório de Edward. Ele encontra-me ali, na sua cadeira, papéis de doce em volta de mim, ainda parada e incoerente, com o número de telefone de Rosalie preso no meu laptop. Ele olha para mim, todo confuso e preocupado, com aquelas fofas rugas da testa que deixam-me saber que ele está estressado, e eu não sei o que dizer.

E se Rosalie estiver certa?

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Na hora do almoço, Jasper e eu conseguimos trabalhar um pouco além da elaboração de estratégias, algo no qual ele é excelente. É por isso que ele é um excelente CAT (chefe da área tecnológica), ele deveria ter estado no serviço militar, ele é tão organizado e capaz de ver seis passos à frente de qualquer pessoa. Eu desisti de jogar xadrez com ele há muito tempo por causa disso.

Claro, ele não é tão organizado que ele é capaz de me impedir de estar atrasado para encontrar Bella de volta no meu escritório, e eu a encontro ali, sentada na minha mesa, em vez de dormindo sob ela, cercada por embalagens de doces e parecendo chocada. As embalagens de doces significam que ela, ou é extremamente inteligente, ou alguém vendeu o meu esconderijo secreto. Eu estava com Jasper, e só uma outra pessoa sabe sobre ele: Rosalie.

"Bebê Swan? Você está bem?"

Ela parece se concentrar em mim, mas ela não está bem _ali_, olhando para mim como se ela nunca tivesse me visto antes.

"Bebê Swan?"

A segunda vez que eu digo seu nome, ela volta para mim, concentrando-se e percebendo a bagunça que ela fez na minha mesa.

"Oh! Merda! Garoto Rico... desculpe... eu estava... com fome. Você está atrasado!"

Eu sei que ela está toda de volta quando ela consegue agarrar-me no final do seu pedido de desculpas.

"Desculpe por isso. Eu estava trabalhando no escritório de Jasper em alguns planos para as mudanças." Estou esperando que ela vai me deixar sair por isso mesmo. Estávamos conversando sobre as mudanças. Bebê Swan não precisa saber que nem todas essas mudanças têm a ver com o site.

Eu estou a ponto de levá-la para fora do escritório quando seu telefone toca. Eu reconheço o toque, "Is She Weird?" dos Pixies, que eu sei que é definida para Alice. Bebê Swan acha engraçado que todos estereotipam Alice como algum tipo de criatura de conto de fadas quando, na realidade, ela é muito estranha e muito imponente quando ela quer ser.

Meus dedos cruzam enquanto eu ouço a conversa ao lado de Bella; se Jasper fez seu trabalho, esta é a fase um do meu plano. Alice deve estar perguntando a Bebê Swan para uma noite das meninas no sábado, deixando-me livre. Eu a ouço conversando e olhando para mim algumas vezes antes de finalmente fazer uma pausa.

"Edward? Alice quer fazer uma coisa de meninas na noite de sábado, mas eu não quero..."

Aceno cortando-a antes que ela possa terminar. "Tenho certeza que ela já planejou isso com Jasper. Eles não podem ser separados por tanto tempo sem um planejamento prévio. Minha aposta é que ela está exigindo sua companhia enquanto envia Jasper para fora comigo para um 'momento de caras'."

Ela retorna à sua ligação e eu consigo resistir à tentação de limpar minha testa. Ela é dura. Eu odeio esconder isso dela, mas é necessário. Ela nunca me deixaria fazer isso de outra forma, e isso precisa ser feito.

Quando ela finalmente desliga, ela está usando um sorriso malicioso.

"Garoto Rico, como você se sente sobre uma rapidinha?"

Muito mau para Bebê Swan - e para mim, para ser honesto - eu já tenho planos para o nosso almoço.

"Desculpe, Bebê Swan, não hoje. Nós vamos fazer compras, para que possamos estocar pelo menos o seu apartamento com alimento. Nada de comida pronta mais. Precisamos agir como os adultos que deveríamos ser. Talvez se você comer algo mais saudável, você não vai precisar daquele cochilo à tarde e pode realmente começar a fazer alguma escrita real".

Ela começa a resmungar baixinho, mas eu posso ouvi-la.

"Talvez se eu não levantasse às cinco da porra da manhã, eu não precisaria de um cochilo também".

Ela é adorável quando está aborrecida, mas nós realmente precisamos começar a estabelecer e acabar com o fluxo constante de comida pronta e tequila. Vamos estocar o seu apartamento, mas estou torcendo para que eu possa atraí-la ao meu em uma freqüência mais regular.

Estamos no supermercado antes que eu perceba, empurrando um daqueles carrinhos gigantescos. Bebê Swan está jogando para dentro caixa após caixa de cereais açucarados e Pop-Tarts, enquanto eu removo cerca de metade deles e substituo com as opções de grãos integrais. Na seção de produção, ela flutua entre as áreas, escolhendo muito mais frutas do que vegetais, tornando-me o adulto no planejamento de negócios de produtos alimentares.

No momento em que chegamos à cerveja, Bebê Swan está segurando Guinness e Smithwicks, erguendo uma sobrancelha para me perguntar qual delas eu prefiro quando isso me atinge e meus joelhos oscilam. Eu pego a alça do carrinho de compras para me equilibrar quando percebo que estamos fazendo compras juntos para um apartamento em que ambos estamos vivendo e eu estou tramando maneiras de atraí-la para o meu apartamento. Além do trabalho, eu não tenho estado separado dela desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Eu estou todo vivendo com ela. Estamos escolhendo _cerveja_ juntos, pelo amor de Deus. Eu contei a ela tudo sobre o carnaval de circo que resultou na minha família.

O que _diabos_ eu estou fazendo?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, que história doida essa da família do Edward... e agora Rosalie sendo "amiguinha" da Bella, mas já com segundas intenções para chegar no Emmett... e os dois perceberam que estão apaixonados... o que será que vem pela frente?_

_Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, mas eu não tinha conseguido terminar de traduzir!_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo no domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Há uma ambulância

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Máquinas automáticas de jantares e monólogos internos ininterruptos são todos meus.

* * *

**Capítulo 1****6 - Há uma ambulância**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que diabo amado acabou de acontecer. Nenhuma. Zero. Nada.

Um segundo eu estou segurando dois fardos de seis cervejas, perguntando ao Garoto Rico qual ele prefere. No próximo segundo, os olhos dele rolam para o fundo da sua cabeça e ele meio que se dobra antes de bater no chão. No início, eu estou me perguntando se essa analogia toda a "irmã como Bruxa Malvada" não foi esquecida e a cerveja é, na verdade, seu balde d'água pessoal. Antes que eu saiba, as pessoas estão ao redor dele, alguém está chamando o 911 e eu estou começando a surtar um pouco.

A multidão de pessoas é tão grande em torno dele que eu não posso chegar até ele e então ele simplesmente desaparece. Eu estou parada no supermercado, sozinha, percebendo que as chaves do seu carro estão em seu bolso, o carrinho cheio de compras foi abandonado e eu não tenho nenhuma fodida idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Eu não posso ligar para os seus pais porque eu não tenho o número deles. Eu não posso nem sequer ligar para Jasper porque eu não sei o número para a maldita mesa telefônica do trabalho. Ligar para Mitt-Mitt não vai ajudar e a última coisa que eu quero fazer é estragar minha precária trégua com Rosalie, mesmo que seu número ainda esteja preso ao meu laptop na minha bolsa. Não, só há uma pessoa para quem eu posso ligar e, mesmo que ela vá entrar no ataque total, pelo menos ela pode me deixar em contato com Jasper, que pode realmente ser capaz de descobrir onde encontrar Edward.

Eu gostaria de poder abrir uma das cervejas para passar por esta ligação. Ela atende em sua forma cortada habitual, indicando apenas o nome dela. Tenho certeza que se ela tivesse uma classificação e um número de série, ela acrescentaria isso.

"Alice, é Bella. Olha, eu preciso do número do telefone celular de Jasper".

Claro, ninguém espera a Inquisição Espanhola. Exceto eu quando ligo para Alice.

"Alice, por favor. Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Eles simplesmente levaram Edward para fora do supermercado em uma ambulância e eu preciso descobrir para onde o levaram. E, você sabe, chegar lá e, merda".

Sua voz gritando soa muito como o professor de Charlie Brown, e eu estou pagando com muita atenção até que eu, de repente, percebo que ela desligou. Ela tinha fodidamente _desligado_. Agora estou encalhada no supermercado. Eu preciso de novos amigos.

Eu abandono o carrinho e me dirijo para fora. Está frio, mas pelo menos está ensolarado e eu sinto que preciso de ar. Uma vez lá fora, vejo um muro baixo envolvendo o jardim da loja e me sento, deixando-me, finalmente, processar o que aconteceu. Eu nem ao menos sei se Edward está bem. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu. É neste ponto que eu começo a chorar histericamente, que é como Jasper me encontra. Sentada do lado de fora de um supermercado chorando com meus olhos do caralho para fora como uma criança separada da sua mãe.

"Bella? O que aconteceu? Alice ligou e me disse para vir aqui o mais rápido que eu pudesse, mas não me deu nenhum detalhe".

Eu estou completamente incompreensível enquanto boto pra fora, "Cerveja... olhos... caindo... espasmos... ambulância..."

De alguma forma, Jasper consegue unir algo junto do que é e está em seu telefone celular rapidamente, arrastando-me com ele para seu carro. O homem tem até mesmo um lenço para eu assoar meu nariz. Um lenço! É como se eu tivesse entrado em 1950 em um túnel do tempo. Ele abre a minha porta para mim, me ajuda com a entrada como se soubesse que vou cair na minha bunda como um espasmo, e então pula para dentro e arranca a toda velocidade, ainda tagarelando no telefone o tempo todo.

"Jasper?" Eu tento interromper. Zero resposta.

"Jasper?"

Ainda nada.

"Grandão?"

Ah, isso chama sua atenção. Ele pode pensar que Alice não me disse sobre o sexo com ele ainda, mas ele estaria muito, muito errado. Ele termina a sua ligação com um "Vejo você lá" e se vira para mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Desculpe." Eu ofereço em voz baixa.

"Eu estava no telefone com Carlisle, Bella. Levaram Edward ao pronto-socorro onde Carlisle está na equipe e ele nos encontrará lá. O que aconteceu?"

Estou um pouco mais coerente desta vez e descrevo a cena que não faz sentido. Mostrando a Edward a cerveja. Vendo-o cair. Pessoas lançando-se ao redor. A testa de Jasper enruga em confusão, mas ele não tem respostas também.

Parece uma eternidade antes de chegarmos ao hospital e entramos no P.S. para encontrar Carlisle esperando, gesticulando para nós o seguirmos. Meu estômago está dando pulos ao redor como se eu, ou fosse vomitar, ou dar à luz a um bebê alienígena. Meu dinheiro está em vomitar. Jasper coloca seu braço sobre meu ombro e me leva um grande esforço para não removê-lo e empurrar correndo. Eu odeio hospitais. Fodidamente os _odeio_. Apenas o cheiro é suficiente para me fazer gritar de terror.

Paramos do lado de fora de um cubículo com cortinas fechadas e Carlisle se vira para nós. Ele parece estar... sorrindo?

"Edward ficará preso por algumas horas em observação. Ele está... er... um pouco machucado. Presumo que ele bateu a cabeça no carrinho de compras quando ele desmaiou?"

Ele não espera por uma resposta, mas puxa a cortina para que eu possa ver o Garoto Rico, que parece muito fodidamente danificado. O cara foi em um round com um carrinho de compras e totalmente perdeu. Ele é tão patético e doce, deitado lá com uma camisola de hospital, um joelho dobrado debaixo do cobertor que deram a ele e seu antebraço cobrindo seus olhos.

Viro-me para Carlisle.

"Ele está bem, de qualquer forma?"

"Parece que sim. Seu rosto está machucado, como vocês podem ver, e eles provavelmente vão mandá-lo para baixo para uma tomografia computadorizada antes de liberá-lo, apenas para se certificar que ele não tinha, er, recebido qualquer dano cerebral na queda , mas imagino que ele estará fora daqui em um par de horas. Vou ver o que eles podem ter ordenado para ele".

Ele gesticula sua cabeça para Jasper e ambos saem do cubículo, deixando-me sozinha com o Garoto Rico. Isto, por sua vez, deixa-me várias vezes engolindo o vômito que está lentamente tentando arrastar pelo esôfago. E se acontecer alguma coisa? E se ele desmaiar novamente, ou cair da cama, ou vomitar, ou morrer? O que eu devo fazer?

Então eu me lembro. Este é o Garoto Rico. Ele sentou-se comigo em uma pilha de lenços sujos enquanto eu vomitava. Ele me deixou com ranho em cima dele. Então eu sento na beirada da cama, ouvindo o plástico grosso do colchão sob o lençol áspero amassar. Eu estendo minha mão para cima e a corro através de seu cabelo, penteando-o para fora da sua testa, deixando-o saber que estou aqui.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu entro na ambulância, confuso. Onde está Bebê Swan? Eu não percebo que estou gritando até que um dos tripulantes de ambulância (eles são técnicos em emergêcia médica? paramédicos?) está empurrando-me de volta para baixo e me dizendo para a porra de me acalmar. Sim, ela realmente disse porra, então eu devo ter estado gritando alto.

"Senhor, não há nenhum pássaro".

"Eu não estou procurando por um _pássaro_ do caralho. Estou procurando pela Bebê Swan".

Ela não responde bem à minha beligerância. "Senhor, eu disse a você que não há nenhum pássaro. Agora você pode me dizer o seu nome?"

Meu nome. Ela quer o meu nome.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen o Não-Totalmente-Segundo".

Ela bufa, confundindo-me até eu perceber que eu tinha acrescentado o título de Bebê Swan no final.

"Senhor, você sabe que dia é hoje?"

Dia... dia... Qual é o dia?

"Deixe-me ver... domingo foi o desfile drag... segunda-feira tivemos sexo depois da comida Etíope... terça-feira foi o acordar com o boquete e a bagunça do almoço... o que faz de hoje... quarta-feira?"

Ela está olhando para mim. Isso quer dizer que não é quarta-feira?

"Senhor, Bebê Swan é seu namorado? Er, cara-metade?"

O quê? Meu namorado? Que porra é essa? Eu corro sobre o que eu acabei de dizer e a lâmpada se acende com o jeito que eu compartilhei demais.

"Oh, Deus. Não. Sinto muito. Bella. Bella Swan. Ela é minha..."

O que é Bella? Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que chamá-la. Namorada parece tão trivial. Tão juvenil. Melhor amiga? Mais diversão que eu já tive na minha vida? Pessoa que eu quero tomar conta? Pessoa que eu estou ap...

"Sua namorada, senhor? Ela estava na loja com você? Ela tem o seu histórico médico? Ela está seguindo a ambulância?"

Merda. Ela está na loja. Sozinha. Sem como voltar para casa. Eu me esforço para checar o meu bolso e a mulher me empurra para baixo outra vez, fazendo-me gritar de novo.

"Ela está na loja. Sozinha! Ela não tem como voltar para casa porque eu tenho a porra das chaves do carro! Por que ninguém a trouxe?"

Enquanto eu estive gritando, uma lâmpada deve ter acendido em sua cabeça também porque ela pergunta, "Cullen? Filho de Carlisle Cullen? O cirurgião?"

Agora eu entendi. Estou em uma ambulância. Eu caí na loja. Bebê Swan segurou as cervejas e eu percebi... eu percebi...

Estou no meu caminho para o hospital onde meu pai trabalha. Bebê Swan está sozinha no supermercado. Eu tenho uma dor de cabeça furiosa. Nada disto é uma boa notícia.

Coloquei meu braço sobre meus olhos quando eles puxam a maca que eu estou para fora da ambulância e para o P.S., parcialmente para bloquear a luz dos meus olhos e, parcialmente, para esconder o meu rosto. Tenho certeza que alguém já alertou meu pai que eu estou aqui e eu estou mortificado. Como posso explicar que eu desmaiei quando Bebê Swan pediu-me para escolher um maldito fardo?

Com certeza, a primeira pessoa em meu pequeno cubo com cortina é meu pai, parecendo cerca de um terço preocupado e o resto divertido.

"Você está bem, Edward? Eu entendi que você desmaiou em um supermercado".

Reviro meus olhos atrás do meu braço.

"Olha, pai. Estou bem. Desmaiei. Eu provavelmente deveria ter comido no café da manhã, ou algo assim. Eu disse a eles que estava bem e eles me fizeram vir - em uma ambulância - de qualquer maneira. Você pode me ajudar a sair daqui e encontrar Bella?"

"Bella está com você? Onde ela está?" Ele perguntou, olhando ao redor do P.S.

"Esse é o fodido _problema_, pai. Eu não tenho idéia. Eu acho que ela ainda está na loja! Fodidamente _ninguém_ me ajudaria a encontrá-la!"

Seu telefone toca e ele levanta um dedo quando atende.

"Olá, Jasper... Sim, ele está aqui. Você tem alguma idéia de onde está Bella?" Ele pára por um instante antes de prosseguir, "Ah, bom. Ok, vejo você em poucos minutos então".

Eu tiro meu braço dos meus olhos e olho para ele pela primeira vez.

"Por que você não pediu a ele para ir buscá-la? Jesus, pai!"

Ele está sorrindo para mim quando responde: "Ele já a pegou, Edward. Ela teve o bom senso de ligar para Alice e Alice ligou para Jasper. Eles estão no caminho até aqui".

Porra. Não era isso que eu queria. Eu estava esperando que alguém a levasse para casa, e não a trouxesse aqui. Eu não estou pronto para encará-la. O que posso dizer? Pô, Bella, me desculpe por ter desmaiado porque não consegui escolher uma cerveja porque eu, de repente, percebi que estamos fodidamente _fazendo compras de supermercado_ juntos e eu acho que sei o que isso significa e isso assusta a merda fora de mim?

Volto meu braço para a posição, a posição de bloquear o mundo sobre meus olhos antes que eu sinto meu pai sentar na beirada da minha cama.

"Edward?"

Vou ignorá-lo. Eu não vou falar com ele sobre Bebê Swan. Não aqui e, definitivamente, não agora.

"Edward, você não tem que falar. Apenas me escute. Eu fiz um monte de erros em minha vida. Alguns tiveram resultados positivos, e muitos não. Eu quase perdi sua mãe porque fui um idiota, tão preso em mim mesmo e nos meus medos e inseguranças que eu esqueci o que era mais importante. Eu nunca me arrependerei de ter você, mas eu jamais serei capaz de compensar o quanto eu a machuquei. Não cometa os meus erros. Não deixe o medo fazer você perdê-la".

Ele está em mim e eu acho que ele sabe o que aconteceu no supermercado. Acho que ele vai dizer mais, mas então eu o sinto sair da cama e suponho que ele saiu até a cortina se abrir novamente e eu ouço sua voz, murmurando. Eu o sinto sentar-se novamente, mas desta vez, parece hesitante, como se ele não tivesse certeza que vai ser bem acolhido. Pelo menos, eu penso isso, até que sinto dedos correndo através dos meus cabelos suavemente, e eu sei que é Bebê Swan.

"Garoto Rico?"

Eu tenho medo do que vai sair da minha boca se eu responder a ela, então eu só... não respondo.

"Garoto Rico, eu estou começando a achar que você desmaiou na loja só para ficar longe de mim. Está tudo bem se foi isso. Quero dizer, eu entendo. Eu acho".

"Essa porra toda é assustadora, não é? Eu não quero dizer como o assustador _Mulher Solteira Procura__*****__, _embora eu ache que talvez isso poderia ser se eu tivesse mudado para o seu apartamento, e é por isso que eu não mudei. Mudar – ou querer passar tempo – no seu apartamento. Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu era pegajosa, ou perseguidora, ou algo assim. Então eu percebi que se você continuava vindo à minha casa, que significava que você realmente queria estar comigo".

_*__Mulher Solteira Procura (Single White Female)__: filme americano de 1992, estrelado por Jennifer Jason Leigh e Bridget Fonda. Sinopse: __Um anúncio inocente abre as portas para um terror mortal neste suspense psicológico de primeira linha. Depois que seu infiel namorado a deixa de repente, a jovem e solteira Allie Jones (Briget Fonda) coloca um anúncio no jornal à procura de alguém para dividir seu espaçoso apartamento. Mas quando a tímida e estranha Hedra Carlson (Jennifer Jason Leigh) se muda pala lá, ela não assume apenas o quarto ao lado de Allie. Ela toma conta de suas roupas, de seu namorado, de sua identidade... e tenta tomar também sua vida. Sob os olhos de Allie, Hedra está sofrendo uma transformação assustadora - a perfeita companheira de apartamento torna-se o perfeito pesadelo._

"Então, esta manhã, eu descobri que eu não tenho tido um dia sem vê-lo desde que te conheci. Estamos juntos fodidamente constantemente e então eu estou em seu escritório e sua irmã foi boa comigo e ela começa a falar para mim como o fodido Oráculo, ou alguma merda, e eu realmente quero tomar a pílula vermelha*****, Garoto Rico. Sério, eu quero. Mas eu estou tão fodidamente assustada".

_*__Pílula vermelha (red pill)__: tornou-se uma frase popular entre a cybercultura e representa uma atitude de pensamento livre e um despertar de uma vida "normal" da preguiça e ignorância. Pílulas vermelhas preferem a verdade, não importa quão corajoso e doloroso seja. Ficou conhecida após o filme Matrix: "Está é sua última chance. Depois disto, não há como voltar atrás. Se você tomar a pílula azul: a história termina, você acorda em sua cama e acredita no que você quiser acreditar. Se você tomar a pílula vermelha: você fica no País das Maravilhas e eu mostro a você quão profunda é a toca do coelho." Morpheus, em Matrix._

Eu não posso respirar. Eu sei o que ela está dizendo e eu não posso. Fodidamente. Respirar.

Minha boca abre e fecha como um moribundo ofegando pelo seu último suspiro. Talvez isso seja exatamente o que estou fazendo. A terceira vez que ela abre, as palavras vêm voando e eu não posso fazer uma única coisa para detê-las.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bebê Fodida Swan. Eu desmaiei porque eu percebi que estou apaixonado por você. Então, tome a maldita pílula vermelha já porque eu estou morrendo aqui".

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Quando falei com Rosalie esta manhã, eu estava presa em meu próprio sentimento de inadequação. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo com o Garoto Rico. Cristo em um Crispix, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo quando ele da primeira vez ficou preso no decote de Victoria. Rosalie não foi tanto uma mensageira além de um serviço de lembrete, a proverbial cotovelada no traseiro para salientar algo que eu já sabia.

A coisa é... ela nunca nenhuma vez mencionou o que ela achava que seu irmão poderia sentir. Você acha que, passando a maior parte de sua vida com o cara, você veria os sinais, mas talvez ela achasse que ele precisava descobrir isso por conta própria. Talvez ela pensasse que significaria mais para mim se a primeira vez que ouvisse fosse dele, não o resultado de cartas do tarô mentais sendo lidas pela sua irmã rainha do gelo (que, aparentemente, não é como uma rainha do gelo, depois de tudo).

A última semana e meia tem sido a mais louca besteira que eu já vivi. Eu não posso escrever isto como uma fic. Eu não posso escrever isso como qualquer coisa porque está além de ridículo e em fodidos contos de fadas. Eu conheci esse cara em uma loucura. Eu nunca, em um milhão de anos, teria falado com ele se eu não estivesse em tal estado de espírito na galeria. No entanto, aqui estamos nós, ele em uma cama de hospital na sala de emergência após desmaiar porque descobriu que ele me amava. Eu. Bella Swan. Fodida e falha crônica. Eu provavelmente desmaiaria também se eu chegasse à conclusão de que eu estava apaixonada por mim, então eu não posso culpá-lo nem um pouco.

"Bebê Swan?" Ele está quieto. Tímido, mesmo. Eu sei que ele está me esperando falar e, claro, porque eu sou socialmente retardada, só há uma maneira de responder a ele.

"Garoto Rico, quieto por um segundo aqui. Eu preciso terminar meu monólogo interno".

Sério, ele não sabe que eu preciso descobrir isso? Eu preciso dizer isto direito. Quando eu responder a ele, tem que ser a coisa certa e, oh, porra, eu acabei de estragar tudo, não é? Eu olho para os olhos dele e vejo a dor.

"Edward, porra, por favor... eu não quis dizer isso. É só... eu queria que isso fosse perfeito, sabe? Eu ainda estou tentando quebrar minha cabeça por que você gostaria de passar tempo com a próxima garota-mais-rabugenta que você já viu depois de, digamos, Lydia, e eu só perdi esse barco porque eu não tenho dois fantasmas louco no meu sótão. Você desmaiou. Seu rosto é uma bagunça. Eu estava em pânico que você estava morto, ou algo assim. Então eu chego até aqui e você me diz que está apaixonado por mim, e isso embaralha meu cérebro ainda mais, sabe?"

Eu não tenho certeza se é um bom sinal ou mau sinal que ele está rindo, mas ele estende seus braços como uma criança que pede para ser amparada. Como é que eu vou resistir a essa fofura? Eu não resisto, mas eu resisto, movendo-me para frente como se eu fosse me aconchegar com ele na desagradável cama do hospital, mas, então, parando. Eu quero olhar em seus olhos quando eu faço isso.

"Edward Anthony Cullen o Não-Totalmente-Segundo, eu estou muito fodidamente apaixonada por você também. Espero que isso signifique que podemos pegar a Guinness _e_ a Smithwicks".

Com isso, eu me enrolo ao seu lado e logo adormecemos.

**# # #**

Eu sou acordada por uma enfermeira com um aspecto nojento. Ela realmente tem mais de um pau no cu, estamos falando fodidamente de acomodar aqui. Ela está reclamando como uma tempestade sobre os pacientes e como um hospital não é um motel pague-por-hora e se o Garoto Rico não está realmente doente, ele não deveria estar ocupando seu tempo valioso e, bem, eu sou um pouco teimosa quando as pessoas acordam minha bunda assim.

"Olha aqui, Enfermeira Estúpida. Eu não estaria lançando pedras em qualquer motel com taxa por hora a julgar pela maldade desses lençóis. Estou aqui confortando meu fodido irmão, que teve um dia traumático. Então você aparece fazendo todos os tipos de acusações e estou um pouco irritada. Estou pensando que eu deveria ligar para o meu pai aqui".

Ela está parecendo devidamente castigada quando engasga seu caminho através de um pedido de desculpas por fazer suposições. Garoto Rico está tentando não rir quando ela murmura algo sobre levá-lo para uma tomografia computadorizada e, quando ela começa a arrastar sua cama para longe, eu me inclino e dou a ele um beijo que pode ter envolvido um pouco mais de língua. Enfermeira Estúpida suspira e eu rio em sua boca.

"Diga a ela que nossa família acredita em mostrar o nosso carinho. Muito".

Exatamente então, ele se foi, e eu me abraço. Estou fodidamente apaixonada. Agora é hora de encontrar Jasper e, esperançosamente, sacudi-lo por algumas moedas para que eu possa bater a máquina de vendas. É simplesmente idiota que eu não tive absolutamente nenhuma comida para o almoço de hoje.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Estou fodidamente regozijando-me no fulgor da revelação de Bebê Swan todo o caminho para o estúpido teste que não está fazendo nada além de desperdiçar preciosos recursos médicos, tudo em nome da loja maldita tentando impedir uma ação judicial. Eu não tenho uma concussão e tenho certeza que não tenho danos cerebrais, salvo se, se apaixonar mata as células cerebrais e, nesse caso, eu estarei em suporte de vida antes de você saber disso.

O tempo parece arrastar-se enquanto estou esperando para o teste ser administrado porque, tudo que eu quero fazer, é voltar para o P.S., dar o fora daqui e me aconchegar com Bebê Swan em seu futon desconfortável enquanto comemos alimentos horrivelmente não saudáveis e nos amassamos. Quando eles finalmente terminam, eu quero escapulir para fora da cama e empurrá-la para cima sozinho para que eu possa voltar para Bella mais rápido. Eu finalmente chego de volta ao meu cubículo com cortina para encontrar não Bella, mas minha mãe. Este obviamente não é o meu dia.

"Edward? Seu pai ligou e disse que você desmaiou. Você está bem? Você tem comido corretamente?"

Estou supondo que ela não veria minha dieta recente de comida pronta como sua definição de "comer corretamente", então tudo que faço é dar de ombros.

"De qualquer forma, o seu pai indicou que você seria liberado em breve e que precisa de uma carona".

Um sentimento de teimosia de criança retrocede dentro de mim. Eu não quero que minha mãe me leve para qualquer lugar. Eu quero ir embora com Bebê Swan. Estou assumindo que Jasper vai levá-la para sua casa. Isto é, a menos que eles já tenham ido embora.

Esme nunca perde um truque e reconhece eu tentanto espreitar ao redor dela, esperando pegar um vislumbre de Bella à espera.

"Bella foi para as máquinas de venda automática. Ela me disse que você não a alimentou nem no café da manhã e nem no almoço hoje, Edward, que é por que eu já tive a resposta de como você esteve comendo".

Jesus Karen Carpenter***** Cristo, ela seriamente vai me dar uma palestra sobre nutrição? Um funcionário entra com a minha sacola de roupas e eu começo a vesti-las, ignorando o olhar da minha mãe.

_*__Karen __Anne Carpenter__ (02/03/1950-04/02/1983): foi uma cantora e baterista. Ela e seu irmão, Richard, formaram, nos anos 1970, a dupla The Carpenters. Ela era uma baterista de excepcional habilidade, mas é por suas performances vocais que ela é mais lembrada. Ela sofria de anorexia nervosa, uma doença pouco conhecida na época, e morreu aos 32 anos de idade de parada cardíaca, depois atribuídas a complicações relacionadas com a sua doença._

"Edward? Você não disse uma palavra para mim".

"Olha, mãe, tudo que eu quero fazer é achar Bella, dar o fora daqui, e conseguir jantar".

"Eu levarei vocês dois para a casa. Laurent está preparando o jantar para vocês, então vocês comerão algo decente em vez de uma pizza gordurosa que você pega no seu caminho para somente-Deus-sabe-onde".

Ela está corada até o final do seu discruso e tenho certeza que ela está esperando um argumento, que eu não estou prestes a dar a ela. Bebê Swan provavelmente tem comido metado do chocolate na máquina de venda até agora, mas a garota provavelmente pode aproveitar um pouco mais da culinária de Laurent em vez da porcaria que temos comido.

"Parece ótimo, mãe. Obrigado".

É uma coisa boa que estamos em um hospital, ou eu estou bastante certo de que minha mãe teria pegado sua bebida. Isto sendo um hospital, ela não tem um em sua mão, e isso parece estranho para mim. Bella volta, todas as provas evidentes da máquina de vendas eliminadas, com exceção de uma pequena mancha de chocolate no canto da sua boca. Partimos para o estacionamento e eu gemo quando vejo que minha mãe tem usado o motorista para vir me buscar, nunca um bom sinal. Isso significa que ela esteve bebendo, e quando ela esteve bebendo, todas as apostas estão fora, como ela definitivamente mostrou tentando masturbar meu pai no The Royal debaixo da mesa.

Esme sempre faz os homens entrarem no carro primeiro, insistindo que é falta de educação fazer uma mulher de saia deslizar de lado, mas eu paro por um instante para lamber o chocolate. Minha mãe limpa sua garganta e eu viro meus olhos para ela antes de subir no carro. Bella é a seguinte, deixando-a ao lado da minha mãe. Eu secretamente cruzo meus dedos para que minha mãe se comporte, mas não estamos nem mesmo fora do terreno do hospital antes que ela faça o impensável.

"Bella, minha reunião do Clube de Jardinagem é neste sábado. Você gostaria de participar comigo?"

Foda-se. Minha. Vida.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam? Os dois finalmente se declararam apaixonados... e agora Esme "bêbada" vem convidar Bella... não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer..._

_Deixem reviews! O próximo cap. vem na quarta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Fic nova estreou na sexta-feira:** Where There´s Smoke**... Edward bombeiro *suspira*_


	17. Há CMA

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. A caçarola de Laurent e o sexo no chuveiro com o Garoto Rico são todos meus. Afastem-se lentamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Há CMA**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Estou sentada em uma maldita limusine com Edward Cullen o Não-Totalmente-Segundo e sua mãe, que está totalmente _alojada_ quando ela me convida para sua reunião do Clube de Jardinagem. Eu nem tenho certeza se ela está falando sério sobre o seu convite, mas tenho medo de dizer não a ela. Naturalmente, isso significa que quando a minha boca se abre, as palavras seguem vomitadas e eu digo "Eu adoraria, Esme".

Ela responde com um sorriso desleixado. Edward responde com um gemido. Merda. É demais esperar que ela não vá se lembrar de manhã? Ou dez minutos a partir de agora?

Nós estacionamos na casa e o Garoto Rico se agita em torno da sua mãe para ajudá-la a sair da limusine, aparentemente decidindo que o equilíbrio dela é muito precário para permitir que os lacaios façam isso. Laurent já está abrindo a porta e eu posso dizer, pelo olhar em seus olhos, que ele tem algo planejado que provavelmente vai irritar alguns de nós e quebrar o resto de nós, mas ele cumprimenta a todos nós solenemente. Grande Papai Carlisle aparentemente terminou com o seu turno no mesmo momento que saímos do P.S. e chega em nem cinco minutos depois de nós, fazendo-me perguntar por que ele mesmo não nos trouxe para casa.

Edward, o fodido leitor de mentes, se inclina e diz, "Ele dirigiu seu Miata*****. Sem espaço suficiente".

_*__Miata__: o __Mazda MX-__5, também __conhecido como__Miata__na__América do Norte__e__Roadster__no Japão__, é __um roadster de__dois__lugares__, __construído__pela__Mazda__em__Hiroshima__, __no Japão__. __O modelo__foi__introduzido__em__1989__e está__agora na__sua terceira geração._

Ele vai tomar banho para tirar o fedor do hospital e eu sou deixada lá em baixo com Mamãe e Papai Cullen conversando sobre o dia deles. O dia de Carlisle consistiu em cortar e costurar pessoas, enquanto o de Esme aparecentemente envolveu, bem, beber. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que poderia ter entrado nela, ou se esta é uma ocorrência diária, mas Edward retorna e faz a merda vidente de novo, "Almoço com a Vovó Platt. E, confie em mim, você quer beber por isso".

Agora ele só está me assustando. Ele está me entregando um enorme copo idiota de vinho branco – provavelmente então eu possa começar a recuperar o atraso com Esme – quando Laurent nos chama para a sala de jantar para jantar. Após todo o episódio do sporks com Esme, só Deus sabe o que ele tem planejado para a minha segunda refeição na Mansão Cullen. Leva-me exatamente cinco minutos para descobrir.

Os locais estão definidos com - porra nenhuma de mentira - um único conjunto de talheres, como eu faria em casa. Um garfo. Uma colher. Uma faca. É claro, porém, que a faca é totalmente desnecessária, pois o jantar já está na mesa. Com um gesto largo, Laurent retira a tampa de – Jesus Charlie o Atum Cristo - um prato de caçarola, e Esme grita como se houvesse uma jibóia de 10 metros lá dentro.

"Laurent, _o que... é... isso_?"

Eu suspendo meu pescoço para ver o que chocou a merda para fora da Sra. Edward Cullen o Não-Totalmente-Primeiro e começo a rir. Laurent fez uma caçarola***** de verdade. Para o jantar. Tenho certeza que essas pessoas nunca na sua vida _viram_ uma caçarola, e muito menos comeram uma, então eu me sento sem esperar que o Garoto Rico segure a minha cadeira, pego a colher de servir que Laurent deixou para nós e sirvo-me.

_*__Caçarola__: refere-se tanto a uma panela, como um alimento, geralmente um guisado, em que se mistura um tipo de carne barata, vegetais e um tipo de alimento farináceo, como arroz, batata etc._

Carlisle está ajudando Esme em seu assento - provavelmente esperando que ela não desmaie – enquanto estou colocando a colher através da camada de batatas fritas. Eu lanço uma colher de empilhamento no meu prato e escavo, com os três Cullen me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de enfiar em uma refeição composta de filhotes vivos. Laurent está realmente tentando de tudo para não rir, mas posso dizer que ele está rebentando um intestino pela agitação.

"Bebê Swan? O que diabo é isso que você está comendo?" A repulsa na voz de Edward é seriamente hilariante, mas eu continuo exatamente com o garfo nela, dirigindo a minha resposta a Laurent.

"Laurent? Cara, essa é a CMA mais fodincrível que eu já tive. Você é demais!"

Garoto Rico toma o seu assento ao meu lado e, tentativamente, serve-se uma colher pequena. Ele fareja minuciosamente a quantidade em que ele permite no garfo antes de colocar na sua boca para provar, então me surpreende indo para outra. Carlisle e Esme seguem sua liderança.

"Bebê Swan, o que é este prato que estou comendo?"

"É caçarola de macarrão e atum, Edward. Algum macarrão, algumas conservas de atum, uma lata de sopa de cogumelos..."

Eu ainda nem cheguei às ervilhas quando Esme, com sua segunda mordida já a caminho da sua boca, faz como o Garoto Rico e fodidamente desmaia. Tenho certeza de que, até agora, ela nunca conscientemente comeu nada que saiu de uma lata. Esse choque, combinado com o seu consumo excessivo de álcool, foi demais para ela. Mais ou menos como a realização de seu filho que ele estava apaixonado por um trem andando. Grande Papai C imediatamente deixa cair seu segundo garfo de caçarola para ajudá-la, mas Edward continua enfiado nela e Laurent faz algum tipo de ruído sobre sais de cheiro enquanto eu expliquei a deliciosa camada de batatas fritas que Laurent acrescentou para o verdadeiro efeito de lixo de cor branca .

Maldição, eu amo essa família. A única maneira que este jantar poderia ficar melhor é se Laurent trouxesse gelatina de limão com chantilly para a sobremesa.

Depois que Esme recobra a consciência e terminamos o jantar, Carlisle nos oferece um de seus carros para chegar em casa, mas Edward decide fazer-nos passar a noite na mansão. Eu ainda estou um pouco irritada com nada-zero de almoço, o que faz o pensamento de não conseguir nada porque Mamãe e Papai Rockefeller estão exatamente no corredor me irritar ainda mais. Garoto Rico me garante que após o trauma da caçarola no jantar, Esme vai engolir um par de Xanax e desmaiar. Mesmo sem a assistência farmacêutica, Edward afirma que eles não nos ouviriam, de qualquer maneira, já que seu antigo quarto é no terceiro andar, na extremidade oposta do corredor do quarto de seus pais. Eu faço piadas sobre seu quarto ser o quarto da Sra. Rochester, mas ele de repente fica todo sério e eu começo a entrar em pânico.

Ele me leva para o seu quarto e atira-me um par de calças de pijama e uma camiseta do Reverend Horton Heat***** tão velha que o desenho está rachando e descascando. Estou prestes a me trocar onde estou quando ele aponta-me para o banheiro em anexo. Eu olho para ele toda confusa. Algo não está certo aqui. Ele já me viu nua. Por que eu preciso me trocar em um banheiro? Nós não acabamos de ter essa enorme cena romântica de confissões de amor mútuo no hospital? Os fodidos pássaros de desenhos animados não deveriam estar cantando musiquinhas enquanto circulam em torno de nossas cabeças agora? Onde está o meu maldito momento Princesa Disney?

_*__Reverend Horton Heat__: é um trio de psychobilly/rockabilly formado em Dallas, Texas, que usa o nome artístico de seu cantor/compositor, Jim Heath (nascido em 1959, em Corpus Christi, Texas). O grupo foi formado em 1985. Por suas turnês incessantes e um show maníaco de palco, eles se estabilizaram como uma das bandas mais populares do underground norte-americano._

Eu puxo a calça de pijama e camiseta e então enrolo no tapete luxuoso do banheiro, após verificar para ter certeza de que tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Estou cansada da merda angustiada com Edward. Estou cansada de chorar e tequila e desmaiar em supermercados. Eu quero ficar com o negócio de ser feliz. As pessoas apaixonadas não deveriam ser malditamente felizes? Quando o inferno que é deveria começar exatamente? O banheiro está quente, mas eu estou chorando, então eu arranco uma das grandes toalhas de banho fora da prateleira de toalhas para enxugar o meu rosto humilhado e esta é a última coisa que lembro antes de eu cair no sono ali mesmo, na porra do seu macio tapete do banheiro.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu arranco um velho par de calças de pijama e uma camiseta, então sento na minha velha cama esperando por Bella sair do banheiro. Eu não tenho certeza se hoje poderia ter sido mais fodido se tivéssemos tentado fazer isso dessa forma, mas estou determinado a fazer o certo. Quando ela começou a se despir, eu quis morrer no lugar, a idéia de batizar cada superfície do meu quarto de infância com ela tinha me deixado duro como uma maldita rocha. Se eu quisesse consertar as coisas, porém, eu precisava falar com ela primeiro. Se eu tivesse visto até mesmo um centímetro adicional da pele, eu a teria tomado contra a porta e não haveria conversa. Isso não é como eu quero que seja para nós a primeira vez depois de admitirmos nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. Eu quero dar a ela flores e velas. O mínimo que eu vou dar a ela é conversa e amor lento, ao invés de fodê-la contra a porta do meu quarto.

Então aqui estou eu, sentado em minha cama que eu tenho batido o bispo em inúmeras vezes antes, sabendo que, do outro lado da porta, Bebê Swan está em algum estágio de se despir. Estou tentando imaginar absolutamente qualquer coisa que fará meu pau diminuir, mas mesmo a Vovó Platt em suas roupas íntimas não está funcionando. Cada minuto que Bella está lá parece uma hora e, se ela não se apressar, vou acabar esquecendo o meu objetivo e arrebatá-la em vez de mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amo.

Quando eu olho para o meu relógio para ver se ele passou mais de cinco minutos, eu percebo que na verdade _passou_ uma hora e Bebê Swan ainda não saiu do banheiro. Doce Cristo Crocante, eu estive tão ocupado tentando imaginar a minha avó em sua calcinha para me livrar do meu tesão que algo aconteceu a Bella e eu não tinha idéia. Corro até o banheiro, mas ela trancou a porta e eu não posso entrar. Estou batendo na porta tentando levá-la a desbloqueá-la, mas não há outra resposta senão uma respiração ofegante. Completamente fora da minha mente em pânico, eu jogo todo o meu peso contra a porta (mentalmente notando que Carlisle e Esme realmente deveriam investir em portas mais resistentes) e ela estilhaça. Eu empurro meu caminho para encontrar Bebê Swan dormindo, novamente, no chão do meu antigo banheiro. Pergunto-me por um momento se ela tem narcolepsia, já que ela parece capaz de adormecer absolutamente em qualquer lugar. Suas bochechas estão molhadas e manchadas e percebo que o som ofegante era porque sua respiração ainda está engatada, deixando-me saber que ela chorou até dormir sobre alguma coisa em vez de sair e falar comigo.

Fodidamente A, somos um conjunto combinado de estúpidos, ou não somos?

Levanto-a gentilmente do chão, ainda coberta com a toalha de banho, e a carrego para minha cama. Amanhã de manhã é cedo o suficiente para consertar esta merda. Agora estou cansado e temendo sua mágoa, ou, pior, tenho trabalhado muito melhor do que um retrato da cintura da Vovó Platt para eliminar qualquer desejo que tenho de foder a Bebê Swan até que ela desmaie. Eu desliguei as luzes e me curvei ao redor dela, esperando que nós possamos começar de novo amanhã e fazer tudo certo desta vez. Talvez até mesmo ter um encontro romântico semi-normal. Adormeço pensando em como Bebê Swan sente-se sobre as flores e chocolates delicados em vez de Snickers.

**# # #**

Estou sonhando. Eu acordo e eu estou de volta no meu quarto em casa e há uma garota comigo. Estou tentando descobrir como na terra os meus pais me deixam ter uma garota passando a noite, mas eu não estou questionando isso, já que eu sinto sua boca no meu peito nu. Sou deixado tentando descobrir quem é a garota... seu cabelo não é super ondulado, por isso não pode ser Jessica... mas não é completamente liso, por isso não é Lauren...

"Garoto Rico?"

Eu sento-me ereto na cama. Isto não é um sonho, eu não estou ainda no colegial, e esta é Bella na minha cama.

"Bella?"

Seus olhos estão arregalados quando ela olha para mim.

"Quem diabos mais eu poderia ser, Edward?"

Eu ri nervosamente. "Desculpe, Bebê Swan. Foi muito... desconcertante acordar no meu antigo quarto com a sua boca em mim. Eu pensei que estava de volta à escola".

Ela está fodidamente deslizando pelo meu corpo e eu posso sentir que ela está nua. Meu cérebro não está, obviamente, com o gás todo ainda, mas partes de mim _estão_ e, aparentemente, o sangue é mais necessário para essas áreas do que para o meu cérebro.

"Bella?"

"Você teve muitas garotas no seu quarto durante o colégio, Edward?" Ela ronrona. Ela fodidamente _ronrona_ sua pergunta.

"Uh... hum... n-não?"

Por que diabos estou gaguejando? Ah, sim, talvez porque ela esteja se esfregando em cima de mim?

"Então é justo dizer que você só teve algumas meninas no seu quarto no colégio, Edward?"

Ela está me impedindo de ter qualquer tipo de uma linha de pensamento. Qualquer trem está agora positivamente descarrilhado.

"Eu... n-não tive qualquer garota aqui em cima".

A boca dela está no meu pescoço e, doce mãe perolada a forma que ela está se contorcendo no meu pau... apenas mais um pouco e eu estarei enterrado dentro dela... e ela está me perguntando se eu já tive relações sexuais na casa dos meus pais?

"Eu não acredito em você, Garoto Rico. Eu acho que você poderia estar mentindo para mim. Eu sei que você era... qual é a palavra que todos os adolescentes estão usando esses dias? Jogador?"

Estou arqueando minhas costas tentando fazê-la se mover, mas ela não se mexe. Minha cabeça está exatamente... fodidamente... lá e ela seriamente acabou de me chamar de jogador? Ela realmente usa essa palavra? Ela deve estar brincando.

"Ah… Bebê Swan, por favor. O verdadeiro jogador nunca traz uma garota para casa. Ele fode com ela no seu carro, ou na escola. Você..."

Finalmente, ela está me levando para dentro dela.

"É..."

Oh Deus, isso é melhor do que qualquer fantasia que eu já tive. Ela enrola seus pés sob suas coxas para equilibrar-se e começa a se tocar, uma mão no seu peito e dois dedos da sua outra mão acariciando onde estamos unidos. Ela está me tocando enquanto entro nela junto com seu clitóris e, então ajude-me, eu quero gozar exatamente fodidamente _agora_.

"Unh... o primeiro..."

Só é preciso ver a língua dela sair para lamber seus lábios e eu estou completamente acabado do caralho, agarrando seus quadris e empurrando para dentro dela, puxando-a para a frente para que eu possa tocá-la e ver seu rosto enquanto ela goza depois de mim.

Com isso, ela cai no meu peito, e eu estou finalmente conseguindo beijá-la.

"Bom dia, meu doce." Eu a saúdo quando meus lábios encontram os dela suavemente. "Você é melhor do que qualquer despertador que eu já possuí".

Ela sorri, suas pálpebras caindo enquanto ela luta contra o sono.

"Eu amei isso, Edward. Adoro saber que eu sou a primeira garota com quem você teve relações sexuais aqui".

É provavelmente uma coisa boa que é um dia de trabalho, ou eu esperaria meus pais saírem para batizar cada cômodo da casa deles com Bebê Swan. Como é, eu preciso descobrir o que aconteceu na noite passada.

"Bella? O que aconteceu na noite passada?"

Ela sacode quando ouve a minha pergunta e começa a mover-se para sair da cama e vestir-se antes de eu agarrar o braço dela.

"Bebê Swan, sou eu. O que aconteceu?"

Ela inclina sua cabeça, recusando-se a olhar para mim.

"Você não me queria".

"Eu não... o quê?"

"Você não queria fazer sexo comigo." Ela determina. "Você me deu as calças. Você me enviou ao banheiro".

Rir provavelmente não é a melhor reação a ter, mas não posso evitar.

"Bella, eu desmaiei no supermercado. Eu disse a você que te amava em uma sala de emergência do hospital! Eu queria tanto você na noite passada, que era tudo que eu poderia fazer para não tomá-la na mesa da sala de jantar ao lado da caçarola de macarrão e atum de Laurent. Tudo o que eu queria era me acalmar o suficiente para levar as coisas devagar. Sério. Eu esperava que eu pudesse _mostrar_ a você o quanto eu te amo".

Ela está usando o que só pode ser descrito como um sorriso de comedor de merda quando ela olha para mim.

"Mais ou menos como eu mostrei a você esta manhã?"

Eu dou um tapa na minha testa com a palma da minha mão. Eu sou um idiota. É claro que ela fez. Qualquer forma de eu fazer amor com ela, de docemente na cama para freneticamente contra uma porta está mostrando a ela. Mais uma vez, ajuda conversar e não assumir as coisas.

Eu deslizo para fora da cama, agarrando a mão dela e arrastando-a comigo até o banheiro.

"Vamos, Bella. Eu nunca tive uma garota no meu chuveiro comigo também".

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Se eu tivesse pensado que o café da manhã com os pais do Garoto Rico seria estranho após essencialmente foder seu filho sem sentido esta manhã na sua cama _e_ no seu chuveiro, eu estava errada. Laurent tem estabelecido alguma fodincrível refeição envolvendo suco de laranja espremido na hora e waffles belgas e um barco cheio de frutas que eu nunca vi antes.

Laurent trabalha como mordomo? É o mordomo? De qualquer forma, quando eu chego à mesa, ele pisca para mim quando o Garoto Rico puxa a minha cadeira. Percebo que o meu lugar tem estabelecido um único conjunto de talheres de prata, enquanto todo mundo tem os onze necessários garfos, colheres e facas. Ele também me traz uma caneca extremamente enorme para o meu café, ao contrário das minúsculas xícaras de porcelana que todos os outros estão usando. Garoto Rico franze a testa para ele e eu ouço Laurent rir, deixando-me saber que eu estou recebendo um tratamento preferencial. Edward está ciumento.

A conversa parece inexistente na mesa, com Grande Papai C lendo algum tipo de coisa médica, ou algo assim, o Garoto Rico carrancudo para Laurent, e Esme tomando café e esfregando sua testa, indicando o que deve ser uma ressaca monstro. Silêncio não é o meu estado natural de ser, no entanto. Portanto, estou inquieta: batucando meus dedos sobre a mesa, tilintando meu garfo no meu prato e, basicamente, fazendo qualquer coisa para continuar a enfurecer Edward e agravar a dor de cabeça da sua mãe de ressaca. Consegui chupar a maior parte do meu café e comer duas mordidas da fruta amarelada não identificada quando Edward voa ao redor da mesa, pega minha mão e começa a puxar-me para a porta.

"Mãe, pai, obrigado pelo jantar e uh... café da manhã, e, hum... ontem... eu preciso chegar na casa de Bella para me trocar para o trabalho".

Carlisle, concentrado em seu o que quer quer seja médico, inclina sua xícara de café para nós, mas Esme vira o rosto para nós. "Bella, eu vou buscá-lo sábado para a reunião do Clube de Jardinagem. Devo encontrá-la em seu apartamento, ou no de Edward?"

Ela é tão prosaica sobre o fato de que estou tendo sexo com seu filho que eu não processo que ela não estava tão bêbada que ela esqueceria seu convite. Agora estou amarrada em um sábado inteiro de Coisas Que Eu Não Desejo Fazer.

Edward oferece um lacônico "meu apartamento" enquanto fugimos para uma limusine já esperando por nós. Ao contrário de quando ele está com sua mãe, Garoto Rico pula a convenção e deixa-me entrar primeiro, antes de seguir-me, estabelecendo-se enquanto o motorista retorna a seu assento e nos dirige para fora da garagem.

Olho para Edward e ele parece... estressado. Eu não tenho certeza se isso tinha a ver com seus pais, eu estando na casa dos seus pais, ou apenas a vida em geral, mas é meio difícil falar de coisas quando você tem um chofer do caralho ouvindo cada palavra sua. Eu me viro para olhar para o motorista e então para a partição aberta, em seguida para Edward, e depois de volta para o motorista e Garoto Rico finalmente entende isso, pedindo ao motorista para "permitir-nos um pouco de privacidade".

A partição levanta até que estamos bloqueados em nosso próprio pequeno casulo, mas Edward não relaxa nem um pouco.

"Edward, sou eu?" Eu pergunto.

Ele fecha seus olhos com força e faz aquele negócio irritanto de beliscar a ponta do seu nariz que eu sei que significa "Eu não sei como te responder, Bebê Swan".

"Não, Bella, não exatamente. Sinto muito que a minha mãe enganou-a para ir à sua porcaria de Clube da Jardinagem. Sinto muito que eu disse a você que te amava em uma sala de emergência. Acima de tudo, eu sinto muito que fiz você sentir-se triste na noite passada e então não fiz nada além de uma rodada de maratona de sexo no quarto com você esta manhã. Isso não é nada como eu queria que as coisas fossem com a gente".

Eu mordo meu lábio enquanto penso em como responder a ele.

"Edward, merda, nós nos conhecemos tipo a duas fodidas _semanas _atrás. Nada disto foi exatamente planejado, você sabe. Eu me diverti. Seus pais são uma confusão, Laurent é mais engraçado do que merda, mesmo quando ele não pronuncia uma única palavra , e eu realmente não me importo de ir ao Baile da Jardinagem com a sua mãe. A única coisa que me preocupa é que eu vou envergonhá-la".

Eu me movimento rápido e beijo seu queixo, envolvendo meus braços em torno do seu meio, esperando que a minha presença possa oferecer alguma garantia.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Sim, Bebê Swan?"

"Você já teve um boquete em uma limusine?"

Ele está boquiaberto para mim mais uma vez enquanto balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Eu tenho seu zíper abaixado e ele na minha boca antes que ele possa proferir uma palavra.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Até o momento que voltamos ao estacionamento do supermercado para recuperar meu carro, em seguida para o apartamento da Bebê Swan para ela trocar de roupa, então no meu apartamente para eu trocar de roupa, já são nove horas, mais tarde do que eu acho que já cheguei no escritório. Bella corre para seu cubículo enquanto eu vou para o meu escritório, onde Jasper está aguardando com expectativa.

"Bom dia, Edward. Foi declarada uma guerra nuclear e eu não sabia?" Ele quebra.

Reviro meus olhos para ele quando me sento e começo a peneirar meu e-mail.

"Sabe, Edward," ele diz, "não é uma coisa terrível chegar atrasado no trabalho para conseguir algum sexo matinal. O que me preocupa, no entanto, é o número de vezes que você não parece voltar ao escritório depois do almoço".

Isso rende a ele um olhar. Eu realmente quero mencionar a lancheira da Hello Kitty novamente, mas não me atrevo. Eu preciso passar mais dois dias bancando o legal com Jasper para me certificar de que ele não me dedure no sábado.

"Sério, Edward, o que diabos aconteceu ontem? Conheço você a, o quê? Desde que me lembro. Eu não acho que você já 'desmaiou de fome' em todo esse tempo. O que foi?"

Eu debato esbarrar com algumas brincadeiras espirituosas sobre sexo demais, mas este é Jasper com quem estou falando, a coisa mais próxima a um irmão que eu tenho.

"Eu disse a ela que a amava." Eu deixei escapar.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. "Isto foi antes ou depois que você desmaiou?"

"Depois." Suspiro. "Eu percebi isso quando estávamos fazendo compras juntos. Foi quando eu desmaiei. Eu disse a ela quando estávamos na sala de emergência".

"Uau, Edward, você realmente sabe como conquistar uma garota, não é? Você seriamente disse a ela que a amava enquanto estava deitado em uma cama de hospital vestindo uma camisola que mostrava sua bunda?"

Quando ele coloca isso dessa forma, faz soar horrível.

"Merda, Jasper, eu sei. Eu _sei_. Eu quero levá-la em um encontro de verdade e consertar as coisas. Eu preciso passar pelo sábado primeiro. O que me lembra... Esme convidou Bella para o Clube de Jardinagem".

Ele ri, "Ela absolutamente não fez isso".

"Ela absolutamente fez também. Eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria estar com mais medo pela Bebê Swan, ou pelo maldito Clube de Jardinagem. Minha mãe e suas amigas loucas com essa porcaria de demonstração de superioridade estão ficando completamente fora de controle".

"O que você acha que ela quer de Bella?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ah, eu acho que é bastante óbvio. Bella será sua prova corroborada quando se trata dos detalhes do concurso de drag. O Tatear de Rosalie é uma história que minha mãe vai jantar por semanas, se não meses".

"Você ainda tem certeza que quer fazer isso no sábado, Edward? Você não tem que fazê-lo".

"Sim, Jasper, eu quero. Eu não agüento ver sua dor mais uma vez. Eu acho que ela pode estar começando a ganhar um pouquinho de confiança, eu juro que a vi escrevendo na outra noite e não era aquela coisa de fanfic que ela falava".

"Claro, Edward, mas você realmente acha que ela vai ficar bem com você indo pelas suas costas assim?"

"Acho que este é um daqueles casos em que os fins justificam os meios. Agora, nós temos trabalho de verdade para fazer, ou você quer continuar a bancar o Dr. Phil e me dar conselhos sobre relacionamentos?"

Ele levanta os braços em um gesto de rendição e sai do meu escritório, deixando-me para perguntar-me se ele não está certo, afinal. Talvez eu esteja indo sobre isso em todo o caminho errado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Laurent se diverte com Bebê Swan entrando na vida da família rica... e esses dois estão ficando cada vez mais loucos... quero só ver como será o encontro no Clube de Jardinagem... e o que será a surpresa que Edward está preparando?_

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar na sexta-feira e depois na outra semana novamente, então resolvi me dar uma semana de folga. Só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01/2011._

_Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todas!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:** Leiam o aviso que estou deixando no meu perfil!**  
**_


	18. Há um Clube de Jardinagem

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. As calças sem bunda***** provavelmente pertencem a MsKathy. A música de acordar _Shiny Happy People _é totalmente minha.

_*__Calças sem bunda (assless)__: u__m __par __de calças de __couro __popular __que __os motociclistas __usam__. __Como o __nome __diz__, elas são sem bunda, tornando __mais fácil __para __fazer propaganda __em bares __de motoqueiros__. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18 – Há um Clube de Jardinagem**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Fodida manhã de sábado. Sábado fodidamente de manhã. _Edward_ já está acordado. _Edward_ tem planos com Jasper hoje. _Edward_ deixou seu fodido iPhone em sua fodida iCasa e estabeleceu-o para despertar na adiantada hora das sete tocando o quê, exatamente? Shiny Happy People. _Shiny. Fodidamente. Happy. People. _Sendo a imbecil eletronicamente desafiante que eu sou, não tenho idéia de como eliminar o som de Shiny. Fodidamente. Happy. People. Que é por que eu estou perseguindo através do apartamento do Garoto Rico, vestindo nada além da sua camisa desabotoada, quando eu ando diretamente em Jasper, derrubando-o em sua bunda. Esta é a razão pela qual o Garoto Rico me encontra, toda nua em sua camisa, deitada em cima do seu melhor amigo às sete-oh-porra-horas da manhã. _É assim_ que começa meu sábado.

Quando Edward nos encontra, Jasper está tentando freneticamente abotoar a camisa do Garoto Rico enquanto eu estou tentando lutar contra sua bunda larga. O cara não percebe que se eu não estou usando calcinha, o fato de que a minha camisa está aberta é realmente um ponto discutível. Edward nos vê e, ao invés de ficar com ciúmes como um cara normal, ri tanto que estou esperando que ele vá mijar em si mesmo. Serviria para ele agora.

"Bebê Swan," ele engasga, "você fodidamente pulou em Jasper, ou apenas aterrissou lá?"

Eu estreito meus olhos. Ah, isso é fodidamente _excitante, _Garoto do Fundo de Depósito. Jasper, esta é a minha desculpa mental para o pecado que estou prestes a cometer.

"Bem, Garoto Rico, Alice me disse que Jasper tem o maior pênis que ela já viu. Eu precisava descobrir o que eu estava perdendo".

Jasper suspira e Edward hesita apenas o tempo suficiente para que eu ache que eu o peguei, mas depois ele começa a rir de novo. Imbecil. Eu não posso sequer deixá-lo com ciúmes. Eu luto a minha saída do jogo Twister de forma livre que Jasper e eu parecemos ter começado em nós mesmos e corro de volta ao quarto de Edward. Fodidos homens. Fodidos sábados. Fodida besteira de despertador as sete da manhã.

Agora que estou acima e completamente envergonhada, eu poderia começar a me preparar. Esme vem me buscar às onze e espero que me leve para casa por volta das quatro, já que Alice estará me pegando às cinco horas. Essa coisa de não ter um carro é algo realmente ferrado vigorosamente. Estou à mercê de pessoas com carros, o que significa que vou ser incapaz de deixar qualquer uma dessas festas cedo hoje. Eu ainda posso ouvir Jasper desculpando-se quando entro no chuveiro e a risada baixa de Edward. Eu deveria estar paranóica que Jasper me viu nua. Eu deveria estar triste e preocupada que Edward vai me odiar. Em vez disso, eu sou capaz de rir das situações ridículas que eu continuo encontrando-me quando se refere ao melhor amigo do Garoto Rico.

Naturalmente, tudo que essa manhã fez foi reforçar a minha sensação de terror sobre a exibição patética que sou obrigada a fazer na coisa do Clube de Jardinagem. Tenho um único vestido decente e, por decente, quero dizer que paguei o preço integral por ele no Tarzhay. É uma espécie de Donna Reed encontra Rockabilly e espero que esteja tudo bem com Esme porque eu não tenho mais nada. Por volta das 10:30 faço meu caminho para a sala onde Jasper e Edward estão estacionados na frente do laptop de Edward, fazendo barulhos sobre a porra do site. Eu até mesmo coloquei meu cabelo para cima, então você pensaria que o mínimo que o Garoto Rico pode fazer é fazer barulhos de grunhido quando ele vê que eu fiz a tentativa para sua mãe.

Ele finalmente olha para cima e sua boca cai aberta. Tenho medo de que ele vai dizer que eu não posso usar o que estou vestindo, especialmente já que estou vestindo meias compridas com o vestido, mas Jasper sorri, então eu acho que ele está apenas chocado porque eu não estou usando as botas de combate. Vou admitir que pensei sobre isso por uma fração de segundo, mas eu realmente não queria fazer toda a rotina de peixe fora d'água. Essa merda é _My Fair Lady_***** o bastante sem me vestir como uma aberração. Muito.

_*__My Fair Lady__: filme americando de 1964, dirigido por __George Cukor e baseado na peça teatral Pigmalião, de George Bernard Shaw. O Filme conta a história de __Eliza Doolittle__, uma mendiga que vende flores pelas ruas escuras de Londres em busca de uns trocados. Em uma dessas rotineiras noites, __Eliza__ conhece um culto professor de fonética, __Henry Higgins, __e sua incrível capacidade de descobrir muito sobre as pessoas apenas através de seus sotaques. Quando ouve o horrível sotaque de __Eliza__, aposta com o amigo __Hugh Pickering__, que é capaz de transformar uma simples vendedora de flores numa dama da alta sociedade, num espaço de seis meses._

Sua boca ainda está escancarada, por isso pergunto a Jasper o que eles farão hoje enquanto eu estou com Esme e depois com Alice. Ele engasga um pouco quando ele diz "Apenas coisas de cara", então eu viro o cabeludo globo ocular no Garoto Rico.

"Edward? O que vocês dois farão enquanto eu estou fora com sua mãe e depois com Alice mais tarde?"

"Não muito... Nós provavelmente vamos acertar alguma taverna de strip-tease e afins".

"Tavernas de strip tease. Você realmente disse 'taverna', Edward? Taverna de strip-tease?"

Ele me dá um sorriso presunçoso e então eu ouço a campainha. Esme enviou o motorista para mim. É Laurent?

Edward geme atrás de mim.

"Laurent?"

Sua pergunta única parece pedir muito mais e Laurent finalmente fala na gíria mais fodidamente legal, "Sua avó está no carro, Senhor Edward".

Eu olho para frente e para trás entre Edward e Laurent.

"Vovó? A que você estava falando na quarta-feira?"

Garoto Rico está beliscando a ponta do seu nariz novamente. Isso não pode ser bom. Ele troca algum tipo de olhar com Laurent antes de abordar-me.

"Bebê Swan? Na bolsa da minha mãe invariavelmente terá alguns Xanax. Não tome mais de dois, ok? Laurent está dirigindo e, provavelmente, garregando a fiança. Ele vai cuidar de você".

Levo um breve segundo para olhar para ele em terror antes de Laurent pegar o meu braço para me guiar para fora até o carro esperando. Jesus Oreo satisfazendo Cristo, no que foi que eu me meti?

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Depois que Bebê Swan saiu, Jasper e eu tivemos que planejar nossas atividades reais para esta noite. Se eu me lembrava corretamente, ela costumava sair para ajudar James a preparar-se para suas performances de drag por volta das sete. Estou contando que Jasper está familiarizado o suficiente para nos passar pelos problemas iniciais. Como Bella disse naquela primeira noite, "se você trouxer um cara, pelo menos eles te deixam em paz. Bem, a maior parte. James vai atrás de qualquer indivíduo quente com um pulso: hétero, gay, ou amante de animais." Estou contando com a crença de que ele ficou concentrado em mim naquela noite e ignorou Jasper, e estamos levando Jasper ao salão para uma completa transformação metrosexual. Daí a razão pela qual eu não podia trazer à tona a lancheira de almoço. Eu já estava pedindo a ele que fizesse maquiagem e manicure por mim.

Alice, é claro, estava dentro da coisa inteira. Eu esperava que ela fosse relutante, afinal, ela conhece Bella e James há mais tempo do que conhece Jasper e eu. Quando falei com ela, no entanto, ela concordou que James precisava ser pregado a um cabide ou dois, e lembrou que magoar Bella não era parte de ser amigo dela, ou tomar conta dela. Tudo o que eu planejava fazer era conseguir falar com ele, lembrando-o que Bella era um presente precioso em nossas vidas e que, se ele não podia suportar as suas decisões, que ele precisava cair fora. Locomover-se ao redor de Emmett pode revelar-se um bocado de um problema, mas um passarinho me contou que minha irmã tinha enviado o seu número para ele através da Bebê Swan. Só posso esperar que ela conseguiu falar com ele sobre um encontro hoje à noite, ou estava, pelo menos, acompanhando-o ao clube.

Alice nos encontrará no spa e depois vamos almoçar e fazer compras de roupas. Tenho a sensação de que ela estava morrendo de vontade de fazer valer a sua influência sobre o estilo de Jasper e fazer dele um homem gay crível para atrair mais James era mais divertido do que uma ida às compras para ela. Estou esperando que, qualquer que seja a exigência de Jasper em troca de passar através deste dia não vai ser muito difícil para entregar, Alice estava fazendo barulhos sobre um Porsche amarelo para o seu envolvimento e continuidade do segredo.

Sou forçado a sentar-me no spa com eles dois. O cabelo normalmente desarrumado de Jasper está sendo arrumado com uma espécie de gosma enquanto alguém trabalha em suas unhas, lixando e fazendo todo tipo de coisas inconfessáveis para elas. Estou loucamente olhando em volta, esperando que ninguém nos reconheça aqui enquanto Jasper está fazendo barulho como se fosse começar a vomitar para a garota fazendo suas unhas quando ela pergunta a ele se ele gostaria de esmalte claro, ou apenas um brilho. É claro que, uma vez que somos ambos meninos pré-adolescentes no interior, agimos como se ela perguntasse se ele queria frango e explodimos em risadas. Alice está com medo de estragar o cabelo de Jasper, então eu sou o único que recebe um tapa na nuca para me calar.

Em seguida são as compras e Alice nos arrasta de loja em loja, comprando como uma tempestade. Não tenho certeza se alguma delas é realmente para esta noite, mas ela aproveitou a oportunidade para adicionar ao guarda-roupa nerd de Jasper de calças cáqui e camisas enrugadas de botão. Pela décima loja, eu lidero a revolta contra o Capitão Bligh***** e Jasper joga sua sorte comigo.

_*__Capitão Bligh__ (Plymouth, 09/09/1754 – Londres, 07/12/1817): __foi um oficial britânico da Marinha Real Britânica e administrador colonial. Ficou especialmente conhecido pelo motim que sofreu a bordo do "HMS Bounty", em abril de 1789, quando fazia uma viagem de regresso à Jamaica. Durante a Batalha de Copenhague (02/04/1801), serviu sob as ordens de Nelson, ao comando do HMS Glatton, um navio de 56 canhões._

"Alice, querida, você tem que nos alimentar em algum momento".

Ela bate seus pés como uma criança antes de responder. "Somente a praça de alimentação, Jasper. Nós ainda não conseguimos exatamente a aparência certa para você".

Tudo o que resta para mim é o tamanho das ofertas na praça de alimentação e encontrar a refeição que tomará mais tempo para nos tirar das compras. Quem diria que Alice seria uma dor fodida na bunda?

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu sei que estou em apuros no segundo em que entro na limusine. De um lado está Esme. Do outro lado está o Guardião da Cripta em uma cartola. Sério mesmo. A mulher (espero que seja uma mulher) é mais velha que Matusalém, menor do que Alice, e parece ser mumificada. Ela é um fóssil ambulante do caralho. Seu terno e chapéu parecem ser do estilo da época de Jackie Kennedy e ela tem um copo de martini na mão e um cigarro em um suporte na outra. Esme desliza para dar espaço para mim e me entrega um recipiente de prata e um frasco de comprimidos.

"Isabella, esta é minha mãe, Ermentrude Platt. Mãe, está é a jovem de Edward, Isabella Swan".

Na conclusão de sua introdução, Esme toma um gole do seu próprio recipiente enquanto eu contemplo o meu.

"É muito bom conhecê-la, Sra. Platt." Eu ofereço.

Ela olha para mim e, puta merda do inferno, eu juro que a velha ameixa seca tem visão de raio-X porque ela está olhando através de mim.

"Você está fodendo meu neto na esperança de livrar-se das dificuldades e capturá-lo em armadilhas pelo seu fundo de depósito, Senhorita Swan?"

Viro-me para Esme em puro terror e ela incisivamente olha para o recipiente e o frasco de comprimidos que ela me entregou. Eu desenrosco a tampa e dou uma cheirada, percebendo que ela encheu o meu recipiente com Patron. Talvez eu despeje o Garoto Rico e me case com sua fodida mãe. Despejo um dos comprimidos fora do frasco, engulo-o com outro gole de tequila e me viro para a Vovó Platt.

"Não, na verdade, eu venho de gente de circo. Seu neto está me fodendo porque eu posso girar meus tornozelos em torno da minha nuca".

Esme bufa ao meu lado, e Vovó Platt foca seus pequenos e brilhantes olhos castanhos em mim.

"Você pode fazer, Senhorita Swan. Você pode muito bem fazer".

O sorriso largo de Laurent é visível no espelho retrovisor e tomo mais um gole do meu recipiente. Merda, depois de lidar com essa mulher, as mulheres do Clube de Jardinagem serão fodidamente uma moleza.

**# # #**

Laurent nos ajuda a sair do carro, pouca coisa já que o passeio de carro me deu tempo suficiente para ficar seriamente confusa e Esme e Vovó Platt tinham uma perna em cima de mim. Trudy - como ela me pediu para chamá-la agora que as drogas e o álcool nos fizeram amigas do peito – aponta quando entramos e a multidão se separa como a porra do Mar Vermelho. Esme parece ter se soltado um pouco e estou insegura quanto disso é quimicamente induzido. Quando as histórias começam a voar, Esme rapidamente torna-se a rainha do tribunal de exploração, particularmente após os sussurros iniciarem sobre alguém que confundiu Rosalie, Miss Debutante 1997, ou alguma merda assim, com uma drag queen.

O mais engraçado nisso é que as histórias deveriam ter sido humilhantes para Vovó Platt. Esme vive em medo abjeto de sua mãe. No entanto, esta história hilariante e totalmente constrangedora tem até mesmo sua mãe focada nela, e eu não estou tão ferrada que eu não posso ver como a mãe do Garoto Rico é uma espécie de presunçosa na frente da atenção da sua mãe. Exceto para os dois minutos que leva para Vovó arrancar uma garrafa de cachaça da sua bolsa excessivamente grande e reforçar o ponche de frutas, ela nunca tira sua atenção da sua filha. Claro, desde que eu assisti pelo menos quatro outras mulheres fazerem exatamente a mesma coisa, o ponche agora se parece com vodka com um aspecto rosado.

A melhor coisa sobre esta tarde toda até agora foi assistir Esme. Pergunto-me quanto ela tem sido como eu, escondendo-se atrás de toda a besteira de senhora e mulher casada sem ninguém vê-la por quem ela realmente é. Ela está nervosa ao redor da sua mãe. Lembrada constantemente da infidelidade do marido. No entanto, aqui está ela, finalmente sendo ela mesma, e parece que todo mundo a ama. Quando a "reunião" (e eu estou totalmente usando aspas porque não havia nenhuma reunião, nenhuma conversa sobre jardinagem e, na verdade, nada além de beber) termina e estamos recolhendo nossas coisas, Vovó Platt vira para Esme e pergunta, "Esme, seria possível para você levar-me a uma dessas performances?"

Esme morde seu lábio, preso. Ela não viu nada além do concurso e não sabe muito sobre a cena drag aqui na cidade. Isto é quando suas pílulas e investimentos de bebida em mim compensam porque a minha boca se move muito mais rápido que meu cérebro.

"Por que não a trazemos junto com a gente hoje à noite, Esme? Estávamos planejando ir, de qualquer maneira".

Esme está tão aliviada (e bêbada) que ela me abraça, razão pela qual eu me encontro deixando uma mensagem no celular de Alice para dizer a ela que os planos mudaram e ela deve nos encontrar no clube porque eu estou trazendo a mãe do meu namorado e uma uva passa humana para o show de drag hoje à noite. Naturalmente, as senhoras Platt sendo o que são, nós precisamos fazer algumas paradas para mais álcool primeiro. Tenho certeza que se a sua Taxa de Álcool no Sangue ficar muito baixa, Vovó Platt vai se transformar em poeira exatamente diante dos meus olhos.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Jasper e eu estamos exaustos das compras e nervosos como o inferno sobre fazer isso. Agora que estamos realmente aqui, estou me perguntando o que diabos me possuiu para fazer isso. Só é preciso pensar em Bebê Swan - deitada na cama, naquela pilha de lenços de papel, vomitando em um balde - para me levar de volta ao clima. Vou colocar James no lugar dele e tentar colocá-lo no estado de espírito para apoiar Bebê Swan em qualquer merda que ela queira fazer. Eu não me importo se isso será ficando comigo, escrevendo um fodido romance, ou tomando o próximo ônibus espacial. Ele deveria ser seu melhor amigo e, em vez disso, ele está amarrando-a por roubar sua auto-confiança.

Alice conhece James muito bem e não pode entrar no clube. Ela está prometida para ser a nossa motorista esta noite, vendo como Jasper e eu achamos que uma boa dose de coragem líquida era necessária para fazer isso. Nós teremos que ligar para ela quando estivermos prontos para ir e ela prometeu não ir mais longe do que o café de noite inteira a somente poucas ruas de distância, no caso de precisarmos fazer uma fuga apressada.

Armados de coragem, Jasper e eu entramos no clube e fomos direto para o bar. Meu palpite é que vamos precisar ser rebocados para passar por isso - afinal, Jasper precisa flertar com homens - então nós obviamente precisamos beber mais. Meu primeiro sinal de que as coisas não podem seguir meu caminho esta noite ocorre quando eu sorrio educadamente para uma drag queen ao meu lado. Ela está vestindo jeans de corte baixo que parecem pintura, um par de saltos absurdamente altos e um top colante vermelho. Ela assobia enquanto eu me afasto dela e, de alguma forma, sabe o meu nome.

"EDWARD! Que porra você está _fazendo_ aqui?"

Eu viro de volta para a queen, com certeza não é Victoria, e percebo quando olho para ela completamente, é a minha irmã.

"Rosalie?" Merda, eu devo estar mais bêbado do que eu pensava.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você e Jasper sairiam esta noite".

Eu aponto mais para o outro lado do bar, onde Rosalie pode ver claramente Jasper sendo abordado por algum cara de calça de couro. E, aparentemente, nada mais. Ele está dez tonalidades diferentes de vermelho e Rosalie dá um soco no meu braço.

"Sério, Edward, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Existe algo sobre você e Jasper que você nunca me disse? Eu sempre achei que vocês dois eram anormalmente próximos".

Reviro meus olhos para ela. "Não, Rosalie. Estamos aqui para que eu possa falar com James".

"Por 'falar' você por acaso quer dizer dar lição de moral, discutir, ou causar uma cena comprometedora?"

Eu franzo meus lábios e desvio o olhar.

"Olha, Edward, o que, obviamente, se passa com você e seus amigos esquisitos e imbecis não é da minha conta. No entanto, _eu estou_ aqui com o irmão de James. Não fôda as coisas para mim".

Com isso, Rosalie se afasta e sou deixado olhando para as costas dela como se eu acabasse de testemunhar a abertura do Sétimo Selo. Ela está seriamente namorando Emmett? O teórico da conspiração? Meu primeiro pensamento é que ele está atrás dela para descobrir segredos sobre a companhia, mas Rosalie não é tola. Será que eles realmente estão interessados um no outro?

Sou deixado sem tempo mais para pensar nisso quando Homem com Bunda Pendurada para Fora da Calça passa por mim, acariciando minhas costas. "É um belo exemplar que você tem lá, amigo. Se você alguma vez se cansar dele, deixe-o saber que eu baixo para ele a qualquer momento." Ele desliza o que parece ser um número de telefone no bolso da minha calça jeans e estou indeciso entre vomitar e fugir para fora do clube. Decido que fugir é uma opção melhor, mas Jasper cambaleia até mim, aparecendo muito mais bêbado do que ele deveria estar pela quantidade de tempo que estivemos aqui.

"Jasper? Você está bem?" Eu pergunto a ele.

"Edward! Quem diabos sabia que eu era tão fodidamente atraente para os homens? Eu deveria ter virado gay há muito tempo. Claro como merda que é mais fácil do que pegar garotas." Ele insulta, e eu chego à conclusão de que os homens estiveram comprando bebidas para ele. Foda-me correndo, se ele está tão bêbado, como eu alguma vez conseguirei que ele flerte com James tempo suficiente para trazê-lo? Jasper e Alice tinham papéis a desempenhar e tinham fracassado: Alice por fazer compras das nossas bundas e não conseguido comida suficiente para nós, e Jasper por ficar muito bêbado. O que mais pode dar errado?

Assinale o número dois o que mais pode dar errado, e isso bate-me bem entre os olhos enquanto eu tento sentar Jasper em uma mesa para que eu possa dirigir-me ao bar para uma segunda vez. Desta vez quero pedir uma Coca-Cola para que eu possa tentar obter Jasper pelo menos um pouco sóbrio à espera de executar o meu plano. Quando eu o empurro para a cadeira, ouço um cacarejo alto que só ouvi duas vezes na minha vida. A primeira foi quando eu vi o filme _A Bela Adormecida_ e os derradeiros bloqueadores de galos de todos os tempos, Malévola, retirando um de seus esquemas malignos. A outra vez que eu ouvi aquele cacarejo é quando algo diverte minha Avó Platt. Baseado no que eu estou atualmente, acho que tenho mais de uma possibilidade de encontro com Malévola do que com a mãe de Esme, mas assim que olho para a mesa ao lado, recebo o choque da minha jovem vida. Sentadas lá estão minha mãe, completamente aniquilada, naturalmente, a minha avó, em seu estado habitual de embriaguez constante, e Bella, também bêbada e, aparentemente, tendo o momento da sua vida. Assinale número dois aquela que deveria ter me feito perceber que essa era a idéia fodidamente errada, mas eu não sou nada se não teimoso, e eu veria isso até o fim.

Consigo colocar Jasper em uma cadeira e estou saindo para o bar quando Vovó Platt me reconhece. A mulher tem que ter pelo menos 150 anos, ainda assim ela consegue reconhecer seu neto em um bar gay. Quem nunca disse que Lúcifer realmente não deixa que as pessoas vendam suas almas porque a Vovó Platt está vivendo, respirando é a prova.

"Edward?" Ela berra. "Esme, amor, este é o Edward de Carlisle?"

Ah, sim, Vovó. Não vamos nunca deixar Esme esquecer o meu parentesco verdadeiro. Isso seria muito gentil.

Esme olha e fica vesga, obviamente não tendo feito um pacto com o diabo para olhos de gato, antes de dar cotoveladas em Bella quase bastante fortes para batê-la fora de sua cadeira.

"Bella? Bella, aquele é Edward?"

Bebê Swan se endireita na cadeira e espreita como uma coruja.

"Eu não sei, Esme." Ela insulta. "Claro que se parece com ele, mas ele nunca estaria aqui".

Felizmente, estou salvo, em seguida, pelo início do show. Alguns números disco antigos e eu corro para o bar, esperando que o Trio da Morte vá esquecer que me viu e eu possa terminar meus planos. Assinale número três, no entanto, torna-se o meu terceiro fora neste jogo ridículo que eu tinha planejado. Victoria mais uma vez abre o show e dois bêbados deixam suas mesas para dar gorjetas. Um deles é Jasper, como havíamos planejado, mas a outra não é senão a Vovó Platt, carregando sua bolsa Hermes Birkin que é quase tão grande como ela.

Agora, eu nunca em minha vida vi essa parte de mulher com um centavo que não foi gasto em si mesma, mas ela está cavando na sua bolsa enquanto Jasper oscila, segurando uma nota. Em algum ponto, ou eu completamente fiquei sóbrio, ou a realidade estabeleceu-se em conjunto porque bate-me que o meu plano era uma merda. Eu nunca deveria ter contemplado falar com James pelas costas de Bella. Eu certamente não deveria ter envolvido Jasper e Alice no meu plano, e eu definitivamente não deveria ter adicionado álcool a esta mistura volátil.

Meu plano original era Jasper flertando com James para atraí-lo para mim, onde eu daria a ele uma boa reprimenda, com algumas ameaças lançadas em boa medida. A execução atual, no entanto, não vai tão perfeitamente.

Jasper, ao que parece, decidiu que Victoria deveria sair do palco e ir com ele. Ele está agarrando o vestido dela e Victoria está tentando bravamente se afastar. Na troca, Jasper deve ter dito algo à Vovó Platt. Tudo o que ouço da gritaria é "Bella" antes da Vovó começar a balançar a Birkin para a cabeça de Victoria, batendo sua peruca para fora. Eu começo a empurrar no meio da multidão, esperando puxar Jasper e a Vovó fora de Victoria antes que algo _realmente_ ruim aconteça, só para ser imediatamente parado por Victoria.

Você provavelmente pensa que as coisas não podem piorar, certo? Você está errado. Victoria, em plataformas de seis polegadas, salta do palco para mim, gritando, "Você vai arruiná-la! Você está arruinando tudo".

Eu não sou de bater em uma garota, mas, bem, ela está tentando fazer meus olhos saltarem para fora com suas unhas de acrílico, e ela _tem_ um pau sob aquele vestido.

Eu acho que ouço minha mãe e Bella gritando, mas desisti de qualquer esperança de ter uma conversa civilizada com James e estou simplesmente tentando obter sua bunda fora de mim. Vovó Platt aparentemente decidiu que a lei do sangue é mais espessa que a água e tenta me ajudar, mas, antes que ela possa causar muito dano, a segurança do clube entra e nos separa, despejando todos nós para fora do clube, inclusive James.

Emmett e Rosalie devem ter visto a briga e nos seguiram para fora, Rosalie segurando sua testa com a mão. Eu inclino minha cabeça, constrangido onde isso nos levou, apenas para ouvir Bebê Swan engasgando. Estou com muito medo de olhar para cima e vê-la chorando, então eu enterro meu rosto em minhas mãos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, esses personagens todos são loucos demais! Quando as coisas parecem bem com Bebê Swan e o Garoto Rico, aparece a louca da Vovó Platt, Edward inventa um plano para falar com James, e a briga rola solta... o que será que acontecerá depois?_

_Deixem reviews! E até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Há um Salvamento de Emergência

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Carne de rua***** e roupa íntima retrô são todas minhas.

_*__Carne de rua__: q__ualquer variedade de carnes vendidas por um vendedor de rua. Isso inclui cachorros quentes, salsichas espetadas, sanduíches de bife etc._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 19 – Há um Salvamento de Emergência**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu morri e há aparentemente um inferno só para aberrações de circo porque eu estou totalmente lá. Estou vivendo um momento aqui que é muito fodidamente irreal para ser acreditado envolvendo uma pessoa de origem hispânica (bêbado), uma matrona da sociedade (ver acima), uma drag queen, um teórico da conspiração, uma cadela rica esnobe, o CEO de uma grande propriedade de acesso a Internet, o DTI da empresa acima referida, e eu. Fomos expulsos de um bar gay e as coisas não podem ficar mais surreais, certo?

Nunca diga nunca.

Estou bêbada. Completamente fora da minha mente de tão bêbada, e essa merda de Xanax é impressionante para ter certeza que você não tem fodidamente que se importar no mundo. Normalmente, eu poderia estar um pouquinho chateada com os acontecimentos dos últimos dez minutos, ou assim, mas meu novo amigo Vitamina X tem-me em um lugar feliz, que me permite sentar na calçada, assistir a este tumulto e rir pra caramba. Estou rindo tão fodidamene forte com o quão ridículo devemos parecer que estou chorando, asfixiando enquanto tento recuperar o fôlego. Está além de qualquer crackfic***** que eu já li.

_*__Crackfic__: u__m tipo__de__fanfiction__(__ficção, __ou__original__), __que__é intencionalmente__ inacreditável __e__insana__, muitas vezes __bem-humorada.__Geralmente__ histórias curtas, __one-shot__._

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como vamos derramar Vovó Platt e Esme para dentro da limusine. Na verdade, não tenho idéia de onde diabos a limusine sequer está porque Laurent está longe de ser visto. Em lugar nenhum. Este presságio não é nada bom para nós saindo daqui sem mais incidentes e tento me empurrar para fora da calçada para chegar ao Garoto Rico para triangular em seu mordomo/motorista/titular do dinheiro da fiança. O único problema é que estou muito atrasada para fazer qualquer coisa porque Edward e Victoria estão finalmente se encarando e eu estou presa no show de horror que é a minha vida.

É Edward que consegue que as coisas comecem novamente. "James, qual é o seu problema comigo? Eu fodidamente a _amo_. Eu quero fazê-la _feliz_. Por que isso é um problema para você?"

Victoria estava canalizando Felicia de Priscilla, ou algo assim, porque ela está vestida como a segunda zumbi vindo de Carmen Miranda, completa com batom preto e frutas na cabeça. Pena que ela não pode ver quão ridículo pra caralho ela está quando ela responde de volta, "Você não tem noção do amor. Você a conhece a o quê? Duas semanas? Três semanas? Você não sabe nada sobre ela. _Nada_".

Eu sei que deveria entrar em cena. Eu realmente devo. No entanto, estou seguindo os voleios como é em Wimbledon.

"Então eu acho que conhecê-la significa resguardá-la e nunca encorajá-la a fazer nada para que você possa mantê-la para si mesmo? É isso o que amar alguém significa para _você_, James?"

Vicky é rápida no gatilho. "Ao contrário de pagá-la para foder você como você faz?"

Sabe, essa é a segunda vez que ele me chamou de prostituta. Xanax, ou não Xanax, acho que um era definitivamente o meu limite. Eu me levanto, caminho calmamente para a Vovó Platt enquanto Edward dispara para Victoria, e estendo a minha mão. Trudy sorri orgulhosamente, entrega-me a Birkin*** **e eu dou um impulso. Consigo acertar o Garoto Rico no ombro antes de pregar Vicky nas nádegas.

_*__Birkin:__ é a marca da bolsa da Vovó Platt._

"Neste ponto? Vocês dois podem se foder. Jamie, Garoto Rico está certo. A única maneira de você ser feliz é se eu for a sua hag para sempre. Preciso de mais do que trabalho temporário e gerenciar sua bolsa de maquiagem para ser uma boa pessoa ao redor. Eu te amo muito, mas eu não posso me esconder por trás da sua plataforma de tamanho 14 para sempre".

Edward está parado com seus braços cruzados e parecendo presunçoso quando viro para ele.

"Então lá está você, Edward. Sempre pensando que você sabe melhor do que eu. O que faz você pensar, no tempo que estivemos juntos, que eu preciso de você lutando minhas batalhas por mim? Você planejou toda essa maldita coisa, de conspirar com Alice para qualquer que seja a merda que você fez para o pobre Jasper hoje para fazê-lo parecer como se os caras do _Queer Eye _tivessem conseguido pegá-lo, sem nunca ter perguntado o que eu queria, ou como eu pensava em como lidar com Jamie deveria ser. Eu não sou uma imbecil e eu posso lutar minhas próprias malditas batalhas".

Estou tão acabada com os dois. Entrego a bolsa de volta para a Vovó Platt, agradeço a Esme pelo lindo dia e vou embora a pé, deixando a bagunça atrás de mim. Mesmo quando ouço vozes altas e sons da Birkin batendo, eu não me viro ao redor, andando até eu virar a esquina e encontrando Laurent, descansando sobre o capô da limusine comendo avidamente carne de rua.

"Senhorita Swan, eu acredito que a polícia tem se envolvido em uma situação no clube que você acabou de sair. Posso levá-la para casa?"

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

"Posso trazer carne de rua para dentro da limusine?"

"Sim, senhora".

"Você tem um refil para este frasco aqui?"

"Eu acredito que a sua escolha de bebida é Patron, Senhorita Swan?"

Ele salta para baixo e abre a porta da limusine, voltando para o vendedor depois que estou sentada. Uma vez que estou dentro, ele me dá o meu cachorro-quente e a garrafa de Patron.

"Senhorita Swan, você gostaria de voltar diretamente para casa, ou dirigir por aí um pouco? Eu provavelmente deveria verificar a Sra. Cullen e a Sra. Platt".

"Nós podemos dirigir, Laurent".

Estou totalmente sobre ele agora, vamos virar a cabeça com curiosidade para observar. Claro o suficiente, ele dirige passando pelo clube, onde eu vejo vários carros da polícia, dois policiais tentando chegar perto o suficiente de uma Birkin balançando para pegar Vovó Platt para a viatura, e Alice revirando seus olhos para a carnificina enquanto conversa com o outro policial. Estou supondo que ela está tentando descobrir para onde eles serão levados. Emmett e Rosalie estão longe de serem vistos e presumo que eles fizeram uma saída às pressas quando a briga começou. Para ser honesta, eu não estava prestando atenção a eles.

Eu me sinto um pouco culpada por Esme e Vovó Platt, mas algo me diz que elas estão tendo o momento de suas vidas. Quanto ao resto deles, sentar no xilindró deve acalmá-los um pouco. Eu me inclino para trás no assento confortável com meu cachorro-quente e minha tequila e chamo Laurent.

"Eu pensei que você carregasse o dinheiro da fiança, Laurent".

Eu pude ver seu enorme sorriso pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Não se preocupe. Já liguei para o Sr. Cullen. Ele vai encontrá-los lá. Ele disse-me para cuidar de você".

Eu sorrio de volta e fecho meus olhos. Talvez agora as pessoas vão parar de pensar que eu sou uma maldita criança que precisa ser cuidada e ter suas decisões tomadas por ela o tempo todo.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Graças a Deus Jasper está bêbado porque, se ele estivesse sóbrio, tenho certeza que ele estaria tentando me matar. Como está, ele alterna entre olhar para mim e rir fodidamente para a Vovó Platt, que está balançando descontroladamente sua bolsa para a polícia, informando que ela pode comprar e vender todos eles.

Pergunto-me _exatamente_ o quanto ela, minha mãe e Bella tinham bebido enquanto mantenho minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu nem ao menos sei onde Bebê Swan está no momento, ela foi embora assim que a polícia estava aparecendo e minha avó começou a cacarejar que o "po-po" não a "bateria". É incrível o que 900 anos de medicamentos prescritos e abuso de álcool fazem a uma pessoa.

Ainda assim, enquanto eu sento aqui e analiso de quantas maneiras diferentes eu tenho completamente fodido isto, estou espantado com o que estou vendo. Minha irmã está aparentemente feliz, namorando de alguma forma com alguém fora da sua zona de conforto e apaixonada o suficiente com ele para ir a um bar gay. Jasper está tão apaixonado por uma garota que ele está disposto a passar por um dia de compras, um dia no spa e uma total reformulação metrossexual. Então, como a cereja no topo do bolo, minha mãe está convivendo com sua mãe pela primeira vez, talvez em toda a minha vida, e Vovó Platt parece estar se _divertindo_. Esta é a mudança que Bebê Swan fez em tão curto espaço de tempo que minha cabeça ainda está girando.

Claro, ela está girando na parte traseira de um carro da polícia.

À medida que somos levados para a delegacia e colocados através de qualquer que seja o procedimento necessário quando as pessoas são trazidas à uma delegacia de polícia, eu me pergunto onde está Laurent. Eu não estava brincando quando eu disse a Bebê Swan que ele estava carregando o dinheiro da fiança, eu sei que ele consegue tirar minha mãe e avó das várias situações difíceis, mas elas geralmente envolvem as matronas da sociedade e a língua ácida da Vovó Platt.

A polícia nos classificou em áreas: Jasper e eu para uma cela, minha mãe para outra. Há alguma discussão entre os policiais sobre o que fazer com James, vestido como ele está. Eles obviamente não podem colocá-lo com as mulheres, já que ele tem todas as partes de um rapaz, mas não querem arriscar colocando-o conosco. Esta é provavelmente uma boa idéia, pois eu ainda amaria arrancar sua gorjeta e prêmios e deixá-lo experimentar a vida como uma mulher, de qualquer maneira. Chamando Bella de minha puta novamente estava além da linha.

Finalmente, eles o acompanham para trocar de roupa e esfregam fora sua maquiagem, retornando-o ao seu estado original do sexo masculino, dando a ele alguma roupa abandonada que eles encontraram. Eu ouço por acaso os policias debatendo enviá-lo para dentro da cela de uma única pessoa que eles reservam para situações com transexuais pré-operados, mas, aparentemente, Vovó Platt está causando tanta perturbação que eles sentem a necessidade de mantê-la separada do resto das mulheres. Jasper está pendurando sua cabeça, parecendo um pouco verde. Eu sinceramente espero que ele não comece a vomitar porque há apenas um banheiro na cela e não é aquele que eu quereria pendurar minha cabeça. Eu me pergunto quando vamos conseguir o telefonema que os filmes sempre prometem.

Eu não tenho idéia de quanto tempo se passou antes que James entra na cela. Sem a sua roupa de drag, ele parece mais dócil do que a queen do confronto com quem eu acabei de lidar. Ele faz seu caminho até onde Jasper e eu estamos e fica parado, sem dizer nada. É óbvio que tenho de ser aquele a iniciar a conversa.

"Olha, James, eu compreendo que ela é a coisa mais próxima de uma irmã que você tem".

Ele acena em silêncio.

"Eu não estou pagando-a pelo sexo. Eu nunca faria isso. Nunca. Ofereci a ela o trabalho antes mesmo de _termos_ feito sexo, não que isso seja realmente da sua conta. Ela veio para o trabalho comigo um dia, fez um trabalho fodidamente estelar em refazer alguns dos nossos documentos e eu perguntei a ela para vir trabalhar lá. Sem amarras. Ela tem talento demais para desperdiçar atendendo telefones durante uma semana em um trecho. Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa: Bella feliz".

Ele olha para mim então, e parece mais vulnerável do que eu teria pensado que ele fosse capaz de ser.

"Ela não precisa mais de mim".

Eu fico boquiaberto com ele. Ele está fodidamente brincando com este ato? Ela precisa tanto dele que ela vai e volta uma e outra vez para mais do seu abuso porque ela precisa da sua família, e ele e Emmett são isso para ela.

"James, por que ela não precisaria de você? O dia em que ela foi almoçar com você, eu cheguei ao apartamento dela após o trabalho para encontrá-la vomitando em uma lata de lixo, cercada por um mar de lenços de papel. Eu acho que ela precisa muito de você. O que ela precisa mais, no entanto, é seu apoio para as escolhas dela, mesmo se você sentir que estão fazendo com que ela seja mais independente do que você gostaria. Claro que, se dependesse de mim, ela não precisaria de você em tudo e eu não teria que me preocupar com você a magoando mais".

Ele acena novamente e espero que ele fale. Eu terminei o discurso.

Quando ele fala, ele me dá a abertura que eu estive esperando.

"Eu tenho sido muito egoísta, não tenho?"

Ah, sim. Finalmente, gafanhoto. Eu dou a ele o olhar de cima abaixo que aprendi com a mestre, Rosalie.

"Pô, James, você acha? Você a acusou de pegar dinheiro e um emprego de mim por sexo. Você agiu como uma criança rebelde com o vocabulário de um motorista de caminhão, batendo seu pé porque Bella estava deixando alguém mais entrar em sua vida e tomando decisões sem pedir sua autorização prévia. Acho que egoísta é um eufemismo".

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha impecavelmente esculpida para mim e eu suspiro.

"Sim, James, eu também fodi as coisas. A fodida completa desta noite foi outro exemplo de eu fazendo exatamente o que você fez. Tenho certeza de que pagarei por isso também. Em minha defesa, eu não a queria se magoando mais por você, mas senti que você precisava entender exatamente o quanto de dano você estava fazendo com ela".

"Ela é uma escritora brilhante, você sabia disso?"

Ele abaixa sua cabeça. "Ela sempre foi. No colégio, ela escreveria para sair de tudo. Todas as baboseiras sobre seus pais e sua situação... É tudo que ela sempre quis fazer. Quando ela voltou de Cornell após a rejeição, eu percebi que ela queria afastar tudo isso e esquecer que ela sempre quis escrever. Nós a deixamos".

Eu me sinto culpado então. Não foi apenas um medo de perdê-la que estava dirigindo James, mas a preocupação de que eu a estava empurrando para enfrentar algo que já a cortou na altura dos joelhos.

"James, olhe para ela. Realmente olhe para ela. Ela não parece diferente? Mesmo em um par de semanas?"

Mais um aceno de cabeça. Ele realmente precisava trabalhar nas habilidades de comunicação verbal que não envolvessem reclamar.

"Eu honestamente acredito que a escrita é seu oxigênio. A coisa toda de fanfic é uma pequena respiração acima da superfície. Mas ela está se afogando, não sendo capaz de deixar isso ir. Ela _precisa_ escrever".

É agora quando eu coloco isso junto. Ela precisava daquela almofada vindo de casa e arrumando-se juntas. O problema era, James e Emmett estavam muito focados em confortá-la para perceber que ela precisava voltar para o que ela fazia melhor. Em vez de encorajá-la a tentar novamente, eles a deixaram esconder. Sem a história em comum que eles tinham com ela, eu sou capaz de fazer exatamente o que ela precisa: empurrá-la para fora da bolha que eles construíram para ela.

James finalmente rompe o silêncio.

"Eu não posso estar lá para ela agora se é isso que ela vai fazer. Eu a amo e eu deveria apoiá-la, mas você não a viu, Edward. Você não a conheceu. Se ela lidou com a rejeição da pós-graduação assim, o que tentar conseguir publicá-la vai fazer com ela?"

Ele a subestima. Todo mundo a subestima. Estou prestes a dizer a ele isso quando ouço o tilintar das chaves e um suspiro alto, e olho para cima.

Carlisle chegou.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu sei que o Garoto Rico não me viu ainda porque ele teria feito um comentário agora. Laurent e eu dirigimos por aí na limusine um pouco, mas decidimos que o melhor curso de ação seria dando ao Grande Papai C algum sério apoio moral. Além de resgatar sua esposa e filho, ele teria que lidar com sua sogra, e isso não seria bonito.

A cabeça de Edward aparece e depois vai direto para baixo. Eu acho que ele se sente muito além de fodido, então eu dou um passo para a esquerda para que ele possa me ver. Jasper me identifica imediatamente, mas Edward não levanta a cabeça, então eu entôo, "Mickey e Mallory***** sabem a diferença entre o certo e o errado, eles simplesmente não dão a mínima".

_*__Mickey e Mallory__: são os persongens do filme "Assassinos por Natureza". __Mickey Knox (Woody Harrelson) e Mallory Knox (Juliette Lewis) se uniram pelo desejo que um sente pelo outro e por amarem a violência. Eles mataram algumas dezenas de pessoas em 3 semanas, mas sempre deixam alguém vivo para contar quem fez os crimes. Mickey e Mallory viram atração através da imprensa sensacionalista e o repórter Wayne Gale (Robert Downey Jr.), o principal responsável, os coloca no programa de televisão American Maniacs. Mesmo a captura deles pela polícia só aumenta a popularidade enorme dos criminosos, o que motiva Gale em transformar tudo num grande circo._

Jasper ainda está bêbado e sua gargalhada ecoa na pequena cela. Edward olha para mim, seus olhos suplicantes. Eles dizem-me que ele está arrependido. Que ele sabia melhor. Que ele não vai fazer isso novamente. Eu sei que ele está cheio de merda porque ele absolutamente vai fazer isso novamente. Ele tem a motivação certa para suas ações, mas a sua execução é de oito tons de retardado.

Próximo a ele, estou realmente chocada ao ver Jamie. Ele está fora de drag e vestindo roupas que são obviamente de alguma caixa de perdidos e achados que eles devem manter para os rapazes nus que eles usam a arma de eletrochoque e essas coisas. Normalmente, ele não seria capturado nem morto nessa bagunça que ele está usando. Tão corajoso e mal-intencionado como ele estava sendo do lado de fora do clube como Victoria, ele é exatamente o oposto agora: manso e que parece ser apologético. O policial de plantão se move para os três e eles desaparecem enquanto fazemos nosso caminho para Esme e sua mãe, que já foi liberada. Vovó Platt e Esme estão realmente se abraçando e rindo, e eu não tenho certeza de quem está mais surpreso com a cena: Grande Papai C, ou o Garoto Rico. Carlisle agarra Esme enquanto Laurent, que se juntou a nós (já que ele realmente levava o dinheiro da fiança), cuida da Vovó Guardiã da Cripta.

Alice está esperando lá fora, estacionada em fila dupla e acenando para Jasper e Jamie a acompanharem enquanto o Garoto Rico e eu seguimos os ricaços para a limusine. Edward sussurra algo para Laurent e ele balança a cabeça antes de ajudar os ricaços mais velhos a entrarem. Edward me permite entrar e sobe depois de mim, tomando o assento ao meu lado e em frente aos bêbados esquisitos.

Carlisle é o primeiro a falar.

"Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu esta noite e estou bastante certo de que eu não quero saber. Mas, Edward, eu acho que você pode dever a Bella, sua mãe e sua avó um pedido de desculpas".

O rosto de Edward empalidece e ele levanta sua cabeça, prestes a enfrentar Trudy e Esme quando a velha falante coloca uma mão para detê-lo.

"Carlisle, seu paspalhão, cale a sua boca. Graças ao meu neto e sua companheira aqui, eu tive uma das melhores noites nos meus 87 anos neste planeta".

Carlisle está boquiaberto para ela enquanto ela vira sua atenção para Edward.

"Rapaz, essa é a primeira decisão excelentes que você fez. Você vem em algum momento e pegue o meu anel para ela".

Agora é a vez de Edward e Esme se virarem para olhar para a Vovó Platt, ambos parecendo desconfiados com os olhos marejados. Eu não sei exatamente o que ela quer dizer sobre um anel, mas, pelo que sei, a demência se ajustou dentro. Eu sei que ela se referiu ao Garoto Rico como seu neto pela primeira vez durante todo o dia e me pergunto se isso é um desenvolvimento tão importante quanto parece.

A pequena conversa cochichada deve ter sido de instruções porque a primeira parada do Passeio de Limusine dos Bêbados e Drogados é o meu apartamento. Laurent gira ao redor para abrir a porta, fazendo toda a rotina de mordomo/motorista. Ele desvia quando me ajuda a sair do carro, apertando o meu braço e sussurrando.

"O coração do Sr. Edward está no lugar certo, Senhorita Swan".

Aceno para ele e sorrio, em seguida viro à espera do Garoto Rico, que segue atrás de mim como um cachorrinho repreendido.

Nós nos dirigimos até o meu apartamento e eu entrego a ele um par de calças de pijamas que ele começou a manter aqui. Eu apresso-me para o meu quarto, vestindo o uniforme de chafurdar, completado com os chinelos Cthulhu, e volto para a cozinha para colocar água para um chá. Maldição. Eu deveria ter pedido a Laurent para subir e bater uma massa de bolinhos antes de partir.

"Precisamos conversar." O Garoto Rico anuncia.

Não me diga, Sherlock.

Eu trago o chá e um pacote fechado daqueles Keebler Fudge Sticks*** **porque, sério, quem não ama um bom Fudge Stick? Eu começo a comer através do pacote enquanto Edward leva o seu doce tempo movimentando-se para qualquer pedido de desculpas que ele vai atirar em mim.

_*__Keebler Fudge Sticks__: chocolates iguais ao nosso Bis._

"Bebê Swan, eu sinto muito".

"Eu sei que você sente, Garoto Rico." Maldição, estou ficando sóbria, mas ainda estou tonta o suficiente para o condescendente tapinha no joelho.

"Eu deveria ter falado com você primeiro".

"Sim, certo de novo".

"Eu não deveria ter ido atrás das suas costas".

"É isso aí, cowboy. Eu certamente odeio isso".

"Tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz".

Veja, aqui é onde eu tenho que suspirar e perdoá-lo. Eu rastejo sobre o futon, derramando a sua xícara de chá de camomila toda sobre nós para que eu possa aconchegar-me até ele.

"Eu sei, Garoto Rico, e é por isso que não consigo odiar sua coragem. Você e Jamie tiveram um bom encontro casual para o cafezinho na cadeia? Ou ele foi em frente e fez de você a sua cadela?"

Ele ri pela metade, mas é bom ouvir o estrondo no seu peito do mesmo jeito.

"Ele ama você, Bebê Swan. Eu acho que apenas esqueci disso".

"Merda, Edward, chamando-me de prostituta e tudo, eu meio que esqueci disso também".

Agora que o chá está derramado e metade do pacote de Fudge Sticks instalou-se em uma esfera desconfortável de chocolate e biscoito de isopor de wafer no meu estômago, nós podemos muito bem ir para a cama. Eu chutei para fora os chinelos primeiro, deixando um rastro regular na minha trilha enquanto tropeço de volta ao meu quarto.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Me. Fode. Bella tinha deixado tudo sob sua roupa, das meias com costura e cinta-liga para a roupa íntima retro que ela usava. Com seu cabelo para baixo e seu pijama fora, ela parece que está canalizando Bettie Page. Seguindo atrás do seu inocente striptease há o Mr. Horrible oferecendo uma saudação à retro garota pin-up, mas não há nenhuma maneira que estou agindo sobre isso. Hoje não. Não depois do meu comportamento.

Alcançamos o quarto dela e ela se senta na beirada da cama, de repente tímida. Eu ando para onde ela se senta, ajoelhando na frente dela enquanto deslizo minhas mãos subindo pelas suas pernas.

"Bebê Swan, você está fodidamente de tirar o fôlego neste número e eu espero que você vista isso novamente quando nós tivermos uma noite melhor".

Ela sorri para mim tristemente, mas eu sei que ela entende quando eu desafivelo as ligas primeiro, rolando as meias para baixo pelas suas pernas antes de puxá-la em seus pés para remover o resto da roupa interior, que é sexy, mas não parecem muito confortáveis, especialmente para dormir.

Eu tiro minha camisa, removendo minha camiseta que uso por baixo e a puxo sobre a cabeça dela. Subimos para a cama juntos e deito em minhas costas, puxando-a contra o meu lado. Ela repousa sua cabeça no meu ombro, jogando um braço e uma perna em cima de mim, e eu sou quase incapaz de resistir à tentação de esfregar-me contra sua perna. Ela está cansada e, provavelmente, precisando dormir para retirar quaisquer produtos químicos que minha mãe conseguiu dentro dela. Em nenhum momento demorado, ela está babando no meu peito nu e eu a abraço mais apertado, perguntando-me mais uma vez como eu consegui atrair essa mulher incrível.

Em seguida, isso me bate. Vovó Platt me ofereceu o seu anel. Seu anel de noivado. Para Bebê Swan. Quando até mesmo aquela velha morcega reconhece a justiça, não adianta combater isso. Eu nunca serei mais feliz, ou mais satisfeito, do que sou com Bella. Adormeço segurando a felicidade em meus braços.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ahhh, que cap. fofo... em se tratando de personagens tão loucos como nessa fic, essa cap. foi cheio de sentimentos... todo mundo ama a Bebê Swan! _

_Deixem reviews! E até quarta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**: A fic "Mute", da minha amiga LeiliPattz, está concorrendo a melhor do bimestre, quem já leu e puder votar nela, o link é:_

http:/ polldaddy. com/ poll/ 4299723/ (retirar os espaços)

_Quem ainda não leu, vale a pena, a história é linda!_


	20. Há um motim

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Sobremesas de lixo branco e uma coleção de guias de estilo são todos meus.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Há um motim**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Estou em pé antes do Garoto Rico e a primeira coisa que clica no meu pequeno cérebro de hamster é que é domingo e eu não tenho certeza se caminharemos para a mansão Cullen para um brunch. Considerando as probabilidades, eu assumo que vamos, e eu quero agradecer Laurent corretamente pela noite passada. Começo a cavar em torno dos armários esperando como o inferno que eu tivesse o que eu precisava. Merda. Cool Whip*****. Mais escavação, desta vez, no freezer, rende um barril de emergência congelado.

_*__Cool Whip__: creme de chantilly gelado._

O bolo já está pronto e frio quando Edward faz sua aparição, de alguma forma conseguindo parecer fodástico mesmo quando esfregando seus olhos e coçando sua barriga. Tenho certeza que ele está cerca de dois segundos de matar o calor com um arranhão no saco quando ele fareja o ar.

"Bebê Swan, você fez bolo para o café da manhã?"

"Não, Edward. Jesus Betty Crocker***** Cristo, eu não sou assim tão criança. Existe algum tipo de cereal saudável que eu comprei lá na geladeira." Eu respondo, acenando com meu braço na direção geral da porcaria de mau gosto. "Diz algo sobre suplemento nutritivo, ou alguma merda, e tinha 'Garoto Rico' escrito sobre ele".

_*__Betty Crocker__: um ícone cultural, é um nome de marca e marca registrada da empresa American Fortune 500, da General Mills. O nome foi inicialmente desenvolvido pela Washburn Crosby Company, em 1921, como uma maneira de dar uma resposta personalizada ao consumidor às dúvidas sobre os produtos. O nome Betty foi escolhido porque era visto como um nome animador de todos os americanos. Foi combinando com o sobrenome Crocker, em honra a William Crocker, diretor da Washburn Crosby Company._

"Então, por que você está fazendo um bolo... e fazendo furos nele?"

Ah... ele espiou a minha arma secreta: a colher de pau.

"Não somos convidados para o brunch de hoje?"

Ele parece pensativo. "Nós somos sempre convidados para um brunch, Bebê Swan. A pergunta é se eu quero lidar com a dor e agravamento de relembrar a noite passada com os meus pais. Eles evidentemente estão irritados, independentemente da forma como a história vai jogar na reunião do Clube de Jardinagem no próximo mês".

Eu dou risada com ele. "Você realmente não acha que seus pais tiveram um pouco de sexo selvagem após seu pai perceber como sua mãe é uma garota má?"

Ele faz uma cara que parece muito terrível como se ele pudesse vomitar projéteis, mas ele é salvo pelo toque do seu telefone celular. Eu _talvez _tenha tomado a liberdade de refazer seus toques enquanto estava esperando o bolo assar. Eu sei que são seus pais pelo som da Marcha Fúnebre de Chopin. Garoto Rico, no entanto, _não_ está sorridente quando ele percebe quem está ligando. Eu o sintonizo enquanto ele revira seus olhos e gesticula várias ameaças de morte. Tenho gelatina para derramar aqui.

"Sim, mãe, nós estaremos aí. Vou dizer a ela".

Ele desliga o telefone e se vira para mim exatamente quando estou colocando a sobremesa na geladeira para a fase dois da preparação.

"Primeiro, eu não preciso da ansiedade extra de Chopin me dizendo que meus pais vão me matar. Mesmo que minha mãe esteja 'presa pela po-po' junto comigo, estou um pouco preocupado com a palestra que eu tenho certeza que vou receber do meu pai. Em segundo lugar, o que diabos é essa sobremesa, Bella?"

Eu dou risada. "Eu vou alegrar Laurent, Edward, e isso é tudo que você precisa saber. Então, nós vamos para o brunch?"

"Em breve…"

Ele está andando na minha direção, parecendo perigoso, e eu de repente me lembro que estou vestindo nada além da sua camiseta. Pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele está lembrando isso também.

"Garoto Rico?"

Suas mãos já estão se movendo debaixo da minha camiseta, segurando meus quadris e me puxando contra ele, e eu sinto que vou entrar em combustão espontânea quando ele responde a minha pergunta vaga com sua boca enterrada no meu pescoço. "Você está... dentro... da… minha… camiseta".

Suponho que seja algum tipo de resposta, mas eu não tenho tempo para pensar sobre isso porque ele está simplesmente... fodidamente... em toda parte. Minha experiência pode ser limitada a só Edward Cullen O Não-Totalmente Segundo, mas isso simplesmente parece... fora do personagem para ele? Eu não posso nem tomar fôlego neste sentimento de ser devorada. Sua boca se inclina sobre a minha de novo e de novo, parando apenas para me deixar inspirar antes de ele estar lá novamente. Minhas unhas arranham as costas dele, movendo-se para baixo até eu perceber que ele já tirou sua cueca boxer sozinho, e eu gemo. Eu preciso... de mais... mas quando estendo minha mãe para remover a camiseta que estou usando para que eu possa senti-lo contra cada centímetro da minha pele, ele fodidamente rosna para mim. _Rosna_.

"A camiseta. Fodidamente. Permanece".

Ok, então, Garoto das Cavernas. Eu não posso nem me concentrar no que eu estava tentando fazer porque suas mãos estão me puxando de volta contra ele e me levantando, e... oh meu inferno do caralho... ele de alguma forma consegue estar dentro de mim antes mesmo que ele me leve para a minúscula mesa da cozinha. Minha cabeça bate na parede quando ele estoca, murmurando o meu nome misturado em uma seqüência de palavrões.

Minhas mãos estão enroladas em seu cabelo, tentando puxar sua boca de volta para a minha, assustada com a intensidade do que estou sentindo. Estou tentando me concentrar no prazer, mas tudo que posso pensar é no que ele quer de mim. Ele me quer. Assim. Ele me quer tanto que ele quer me foder na minha mesa da cozinha. Ele me quer tanto que ele não se importa que ele acabou de bater minha cabeça na parede.

Não vai demorar muito e posso dizer que ele está chegando perto, ele está gemendo e lamentando meu nome e eu não posso fazer nada além de prestar atenção a ele: ao fino brilho de suor que sinto nas suas costas, a intensidade enrugada da sua testa, à pressão dos seus dedos cavando em meus ombros enquanto ele me puxa contra ele mais forte e mais rápido. Ele está perdido nisto e eu estou tão focada em vê-lo e experimentá-lo que eu não percebo quando ele me solta com uma das mãos e a move entre nós.

No segundo que ele me toca, eu esqueço o que eu estava prestando atenção. Esqueço o meu maldito nome. Seus dedos me tocam enquanto ele range seu apelo, "Por favor, Bella... Por favor, goze para mim... Por favor, goze comigo".

Caralho, finalmente, ele traz de volta sua boca à minha, gemendo em minha boca enquanto estou gritando seu nome. Três estocadas mais e ele goza não com um grito, mas com um sussurro, e eu sinto as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Eu posso ouvi-lo engolir, ofegando por ar enquanto descansa sua testa contra o meu ombro. Ele permanece lá por mais um minuto sem fim, minhas lágrimas correndo em seu cabelo antes que ele se afasta para olhar para mim.

"Oh meu Deus. Porra. Bebê Swan? Merda. Baby, eu não queria machucá-la. Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto fodidamente muito. Por favor, fale comigo. Por favor..."

Ele é tão sincero que eu começo a rir junto com meus soluços e ele só parece mais fodidamente assustado.

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Sério".

"Mas você está chorando!"

Duh, como se eu não soubesse disso? Como eu explico isso para ele?

"É só... não é que a smexin'*** **e as coisas com você não tenham sido surpreendentes, Edward, mas saber que você me quer _tanto_ assim..."

_*__Smexing__: comunicação em forma de "coisa sexual" por sinal de fumaça, muitas vezes uma forma ineficaz de bajulação e publicamente embaraçoso para os menos graciosamente equipados._

"O que é smexin' e isso é mesmo uma palavra?"

"Gah! Isso significa sexo, Edward, e volte ao tema".

Ele me puxa contra ele e mordisca a minha mandíbula, exatamente junto ao meu ouvido.

"Você não sabia que eu queria você tanto assim? Merda, Bella, eu _sempre_ quis você tanto assim. Eu não queria assustá-la muito. Mas, então você estava na minha camiseta…"

Eu beijo o nariz dele, só para ser um pé no saco. "Nesse caso, vou usar mais suas camisetas. Eu não vou quebrar, Edward, e isso foi fodiquente*****".

_*__Fodiquente__: fodidamente quente._

Ele sorri, me beija de novo, então me deixa descer para que possamos tomar banho e nos preparar para outro brunch Cullen.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Bebê Swan está em rara forma hoje. Primeiro, eu a fodi como um animal em sua mesa da cozinha, fazendo com que eu me odiasse, e Bella pedisse uma repetição. Em segundo lugar, ela fez uma sobremesa infernal envolvendo todos os ingredientes equipados com conservantes que ela está trazendo para alegrar Laurent, que aparentemente encontrou uma espécie de alma gêmea em Bella. Eles parecem ter se ligado ainda mais na noite passada. Em terceiro lugar, ela escolhe para vestir uma blusa sem alça listrada de preto e branco com algum tipo de jeans preto, simulando um uniforme de prisão, que só posso esperar que não incite o meu pai.

Quando chegamos à casa dos meus pais, ela entrega a forma de bolo coberta com papel alumínio para Laurent e adverte-o para se certificar de que refrigere a sobremesa e não espie o conteúdo. Ele entrega a ela uma mimosa antes de me lembrar que eu sou um adulto e perfeitamente capaz de fazer a minha própria bebida. Ele volta para a cozinha e me pergunto em que momento meus pais desistiram de executar seus próprios arranjos domésticos. Bella e eu fazemos o nosso caminho para a sala de jantar para descobrir que Rosalie já está lá sentada ao lado de... Emmett?

Minha mãe está parecendo muito relaxada e não totalmente bêbada enquanto ela explica que Rosalie trouxe junto um pretendente (usando realmente essa palavra) e Bella dá uma cotovelada nas minhas costelas, sussurrando: "O que eu disse a você? Sua mãe tem aquela cara acabei de ser fodida, não tem?"

Eu estremeço, e faço um drink para mim, renunciando à mimosa e indo direto para o whisky escocês do meu pai. Nós vamos tomar um táxi para casa, resumindo isso.

Meu pai - cuja expressão parece combinar com a da minha mãe, faz com que outro tremor me percorra – nos apresenta a Emmett, como se nós não nos conhecêssemos. Eu não sei por que, vendo como eles se conheceram no concurso de drag, e eu teria assumido que Rosalie o recordaria, quando ela apresentou Emmett, mas eu tenho que assumir que meu pai lembra-se rapidamente quando Bella corre para Emmett e praticamente sobe em seu colo dizendo olá.

"Será que eles..." Ele começa.

Rosalie olha, mas eu serei amaldiçoado se ela sair impune desta vez.

"Sim, pai. Emmett é o irmão de James, lembra? Você o conheceu no concurso de drag?"

É evidente que as grandes quantidades de álcool - bem como o puxão que minha mãe estava dando a ele sob a mesa no restaurante - deixaram meu pai sem se lembrar que ele alguma vez encontrou Emmett antes. Para deixar Rosalie cozinhar um pouco, eu acrescento, "Ele também é o cara que acha que eu fiz um pacto com o governo dos EUA para fornecer a eles os dados de nossos usuários".

Os olhos de Emmett se arregalam e eu sei que ele está em pânico com o cozimento que com certeza virá ao seu caminho agora. Eu não sei como Rosalie conseguiu sair dessa quando ela apresentou pela primeira vez Emmett como seu "pretendente". Ele está salvo, no entanto, pelo último espetáculo de Laurent. Enquanto estávamos focados em Emmett e Rosalie, Bella o tinha ajudado a cobrir a mesa da sala de jantar... querido Deus... com papel de jornal e ele, sem cerimônia, esvazia um enorme pote de... lixo em cima da mesa?

Minha mãe, que aparentemente está acostumando-se com a idéia de que Laurent tentará impressionar a Bebê Swan quando ela vem, se limita a um longo gole do recipiente que ela chicoteia para fora. Meu pai fica boquiaberto e Rosalie grita de forma não feminina, "Que _porra_ é essa?"

Bella ri quando ela e Emmett começam a cavar com seus _dedos_, para grande horror de Rosalie.

"Isso, Senhorita Rosalie, é lagosta fervida, e a Senhorita Swan me garante que ela adora. Agora comece a descascar." Responde Laurent.

Rosalie parece horrorizada, mas meu pai e eu nos lembramos o quão boa era a coisa de caçarola e cavamos, Bebê Swan piscando para nós o tempo todo. Laurent voltou à cozinha e todo mundo fica ocupado descascando e comendo lagosta, exceto Rosalie, que está fixando-se em uma bebida. Todo mundo fica em silêncio, quer enchendo a cara, ou bebendo, quando a risada de Laurent ressoa para fora da cozinha. É bizarro porque eu não acho que alguma vez o ouvi rir antes de trazer Bebê Swan ao redor.

Bebê Swan está sorrindo, então presumo que tenha algo a ver com a sua sobremesa. Eu não vou nem me preocupar em perguntar a ela sobre a sobremesa porque eu sei que ela não vai me dizer. Emmett deve conhecer a sua história aqui em casa, no entanto, e pergunta por mim.

"Beleza, o que você fez para fazer o mordomo rir assim?"

"Por que você sempre assume que sou eu, Mitt-Mitt? Talvez ele esteja lá lendo seu e-mail, ou algo assim".

Laurent vem quando estamos terminando e limpa a mesa, dando risinhos o tempo todo. Ele volta com café e a sobremesa da Bebê Swan, que é... assustadora, na melhor das hipóteses. Eu me debruço.

"Bella, por que isso é assim?"

"Bem, você pega uma mistura para bolo de caixinha e assa, então faz buracos nele e despeja gelatina por cima..."

"Gelatina? A coisa que balança?"

"Sim, Edward, você vai me deixar terminar? A maioria de nós cresceu no bom gosto dos cascos de cavalo com sabor de frutas e açúcar. Então, para o bolo, você cobre o topo com Cool Whip após resfriar a coisa toda".

"O que é Cool Whip?"

"Jesus Chantilly de Queijo Congelado no Topo Cristo, Garoto Rico, você realmente não sabe o que é Cool Whip? É como chantilly falso. Cheio de produtos químicos e conservantes, e congelado!"

Pelo amor de tudo que é santo, não tenho idéia de onde Bella vem com essas coisas. Rosalie finalmente jogou suas mãos para cima e foi até a cozinha para fazer uma salada para si mesma, mas até meus pais estão provando esta sobremesa artificial com gosto. Estou começando a pensar que o próximo brunch envolverá fast food ainda no saco pelo ritmo que estamos indo, mas pelo menos meus pais estão se divertindo.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Passamos o resto do dia de domingo na mansão. Rosalie realmente pareceu derreter um pouco sob a influência de Mitt-Mitt e relaxou um pouco, embora ela nunca tenha experimentado o Bolo de Gelatina. Foi um dia agradável, relaxante: perfeito para descansar por hoje. Estou planejando chutar algumas bundas e tomar alguns nomes hoje. Na semana passada, passei o tempo que eu tinha no escritório observando as Ferramentas e decorando meu cubículo. Esta semana, eu pretendo colocar a dinamite em algumas bundas.

O truque aqui é não deixar o Garoto Rico descobrir o que eu estou fazendo. Ele pode não tomar amavelmente sua namorada sem valor perturbando os idiotas que ele contratou, mas algo tem que dar, e é hora de abrir o saco das maravilhas. Tudo o que tenho a fazer é chegar ao meu cubículo sem ele e nenhum sábio, para que eu saia da rotina Oh-Meu-Fodido-Deus-Nem-Sequer-Pense-em-Falar-Comigo-Até-Que-Eu-Tenha-a-Minha-Taxa-de-Café, e ele me dá um amplo espaço, oferecendo apenas um beijo enquanto saímos do estacionamento e nos dirigimos para o escritório. Ponto!

Uma vez que estou no meu cubículo, monto meu projeto, pego para mim uma xícara de café e fico à espreita para as Ferramentas. Hoje é o Dia de Venha a Jesus, somente no caso, Jesus é Bebê Swan. Quando todos eles se dirigiram para a área da pequena cozinha como as ovelhas preguiçosas que são, eu ataco. Todas as cinco Ferramentas estão lá, vagabundeando, como é sua rotina habitual, e eu começo batendo livros sobre a mesa. O grande barulho assusta muito esses preguiçosos a esta hora da manhã, então eu aponto para os livros.

"Strunk & White... Little, Brown... Chicago... AP. Algum de vocês sabe o que são esses?"

Leah, a garota de aparência exótica, que promete ser a maior vagabunda sobre essa coisa toda, revira seus olhos para mim. "Duh. Guias de estilo... guias de gramática... todos nós os temos".

Reviro meus olhos de volta. "Sério? Você poderia ter me enganado. Qual guia de estilo você usa aqui?"

Ela pisca uma, muitas vezes para mim, espero que ela venha com uma resposta convincente, por isso eu respondo para ela, "Você não usa, e eu já sabia essa resposta. Esta é a razão pela qual você tem diferentes versões dos termos de 'e-mail' para 'web site' em todo o site sem rima, ou razão, para o que você está usando".

Ela zomba de novo. "Os usuários não se importam".

Eu usava meus óculos em vez das minhas lentes de contato hoje exatamente por esta razão: para que eu pudesse olhar por cima deles e levar para casa a estupidez dessas pessoas com um único olhar.

"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi, Leah, e esta pergunta é para o resto de vocês, Ferramentas, também. Você está dizendo que fazer um trabalho profissional aqui não importa porque os usuários são todos um bando de idiotas que não sabem nada? E, já que o CEO é apenas um garoto estúpido, ele também não sabe nada?"

Claro que, assim que estou terminando meu discurso, olho para cima para ver Rosalie parada na porta da área da minúscula cozinha. Ela caminha até a minha bolsa, olha, e vê o resto dos meus truques. Sua mandíbula está apertada e ela me dá um olhar duro e frio antes de girar nos calcanhares e ir embora.

Eu termino meu discurso com muito menos glamour do que eu tinha planejado. Rosalie parecia realmente irritada e tenho certeza que ela sente que eu ultrapassei minha posição como uma sem valor, dirigindo-se diretamente para o Garoto Rico para dedurar. Eu continuo discutindo o profissionalismo e trabalho em equipe e, em seguida, atiro a cada uma delas um atirador de marshmallow, um saco de mini marshmallow e uma Nunzilla própria. Nem meia hora depois, tenho um e-mail de Rosalie me pedindo para vir ao seu escritório imediatamente. Isso não pode ser bom.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Esta reunião de merda está demorando uma eternidade. Esqueci de dizer a Bella esta manhã que poderia durar tanto e agora já é uma hora após nosso horário de almoço habitual e eu ainda estou aqui ouvindo estas besteiras. Eu juro que metade dessas pessoas está aqui matando o tempo até suas opções se tornarem exercíveis e me arrastarem para o esgoto em que eles estão chafurdando. Pessoas estagnadas significam empresa estagnada e eu gostaria de ter uma Bebê Swan para cada departamento aqui para agitar um pouco as coisas.

Estou esperando que ela não tenha esperado por mim porque esta reunião provavelmente vai se arrastar até a tarde. Eu me desculpo o tempo suficiente para pedir à minha assistente para requisitar o almoço para nós, então pelo menos eu não preciso me preocupar que vou morrer de fome, ao invés de tédio. Antes de eu voltar para aquele inferno na Terra, envio uma rápida mensagem de texto para Bella: _Desculpe, não deu certo. _ _Falo com você mais tarde?_

**# # #**

A reunião finalmente terminou às 17h30 e eu seriamente quero torcer o pescoço de alguém. Jasper está esfregando seu pescoço e parecendo tão fora de foco que ele poderia ser apedrejado.

"Eles estão falando sério, Edward? Eles supervalorizam a empresa e acham que é mais importante crescer a base de usuários do que ganhar dinheiro?"

Eu rio, mas é a risada de um homem no corredor da morte. "É a nova mentalidade da Web, Jasper. Contanto que seja popular, ninguém acha que precisa fazer dinheiro, mesmo nesta economia. Eles estão com medo de um CEO como eu, que, na verdade, tem uma empresa com lucro. Alguns dias eu sento em meu escritório imaginando quanto tempo até que a diretoria me substitua com algum boneco que eles possam controlar".

"Você vai encontrar Bella?" Tenho certeza que ele está perguntando apenas para ser educado e me tirar do tema da minha potencial carreira em desgraça e vai correr para o seu carro no segundo que sentir que não será rude fugir de mim.

"Espero que sim. Eu planejei encontrá-la para o almoço até que aquela besteira de reunião correu na minha nomeação para arquivar a Segurança Social. Vou ligar para ela quando eu chegar ao meu escritório".

Claro, quando eu chego ao meu escritório, Rosalie está lá parada, do lado de fora da minha porta e parecendo nervosa. Ela olha para Jasper com um olhar aguçado que diz "vá embora" e ele oferece um meio aceno tímido antes de ir ao seu escritório para pegar suas coisas.

Entro em meu escritório com Rosalie nos meus calcanhares como um cachorrinho apaixonado tentando fazer bonito após um acidente, mas me falta a paciência para lidar com ela hoje.

"Olha, Rose, hoje tem sido um dia fodido de merda. Tudo que eu quero fazer é ligar para Bella, fodidamente sair daqui e relaxar e comer em algum lugar com a minha cueca. Então cuspa o que quer que você sinta que não pode esperar até amanhã".

"Eu demiti Bella".

Tenho certeza de que não a ouvi corretamente, então eu agito as teias de aranha da minha cabeça e peço para ela repetir.

"Eu disse que demiti Bella, Edward".

"Rose, que porra é essa? Já não tínhamos passado _através _disso? Você não tem o direito de cancelar as minhas decisões de contratação. O que diabos deu em você? Você fodidamente a _demitiu_?"

"Edward, você não a ouviu! Era como se ela estivesse conduzindo um motim! Ela tinha todo o pessoal dos Docs na cozinha trilhando sobre os usuários sendo estúpidos e você sendo 'garoto estúpido que não sabe de nada'. Você queria que eu ignorasse isso?"

Eu esfrego meu rosto antes de estragar meu cabelo ainda mais correndo minhas mãos por ele.

"Rose, isso é ridículo. Tenho certeza que você ouviu o que quer que você acha que ela disse totalmente fora de contexto. Ela não tem motivos para liderar um motim. Você perguntou a ela sobre isso?"

"Edward, você acha que eu sou uma completa idiota? Claro que eu perguntei. Ela admitiu que disse isso, deu de ombros e caminhou calmamente para o seu cubículo com segurança para limpar suas coisas".

Eu precisava sair daqui. Eu precisava encontrá-la e descobrir que tipo de merda estúpida ela está assumindo.

"Rose, eu lidarei com você amanhã. Se eu tentar agora, vou dizer a você para arrumar as _suas_ coisas".

Rose decola para quem sabe onde e eu rapidamente pego meu laptop e começo a discar o número de Bella no meu caminho para o carro. Continua indo direto ao correio de voz e eu sei que ela tem de estar chateada com Rose, mas, por que ela não fala comigo? Ela tem de saber que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, certo?

Eu clico sobre a SMS, olho para a última mensagem de texto que enviei para ela e paro mortificado em meus calcanhares. Eu disse a ela que eu me desculpava pelas coisas não darem certo. Eu estava falando sobre nossos planos de almoço, mas ela poderia ter pensado que eu quis dizer sobre o seu trabalho aqui?

Esta é Bebê Swan. Claro que isso é exatamente o que ela pensou.

Eu decolo para o estacionamento em uma corrida, discando seu número novamente. Tenho certeza que ela vai ouvir minha mensagem de voz, ou pelo menos eu espero que ela vá ouvir.

"Bella, aqui é Edward. Você não está despedida. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu, mas você não está demitida. Eu não tinha idéia do que Rose fez até cinco minutos atrás. Eu estou chegando. Você precisa de alguma coisa? Sorvete? Botas de bico de aço para chutar a minha bunda por ter Rose como irmã? Apenas atenda, Bella. Ligue-me de volta. Qualquer coisa".

Eu quebro todos os limites de velocidade de pelo menos 30 quilômetros por hora, se não mais, no caminho para o apartamento dela, deslizando atrás de um de seus vizinhos que me viu entrar e sair do seu prédio com freqüência. Eu vou até sua porta, onde vejo todas as coisas que eu tinha em seu apartamento em uma caixa. No topo da caixa, ela colocou uma imagem impressa de uma caveira e ossos cruzados, e eu tenho que rir, pelo menos um pouco. Espero que isso signifique que ela teve pelo menos um pouco de senso de humor deixado.

A porta do seu apartamento está entreaberta, então eu tomo a liberdade de entrar, sabendo que se eu bater, ela simplesmente vai batê-la e trancá-la na minha cara. Ela está enrolada na puída cadeira roxa, seu laptop no seu colo, e outra caixa de lenços sujos e lançados em torno dela como repugnantes florzinhas. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça em cima da sua cabeça e ela está vestindo a camiseta Drop Dead***** que eu disse que ela não poderia usar no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, juntamente com o par de calças de pijama mais gasta que eu já vi: um marrom desbotado com tantos furinhos que parece texturizada. Eu não posso suportar a idéia de ela ir embora. Tudo antes dela era monótono. Eu acordava, ia trabalhar e ia para casa. Eu passaria tempo com Jasper. Eu nunca olhei para nada ao meu redor. Eu sinto que acordei no dia que a conheci.

_*__Drop Dead__: frase __usada para dizer "Não tenho nenhum interesse em ouvir, falar, ou estar perto de você". Sinônimos: "foda-se", "morra"._

"Eu sei que você não sabia." Ela afirma, teclando furiosamente. "Eu também sei que a sua irmã fez isso por conta própria. Mas ela está certa, sabe. Eu não sou talhada para a merda América-Corporativa, ajoelhe-se diante dO Homem".

Eu inspiro e expiro, esperando pelo outro sapato para desistir.

"Então, eu estava pensando... se você não se importa que eu vagabundeie sem você um pouco, eu poderia levar alguns projetos como autônoma e trabalhar no meu livro".

Eu caio para o futon, confuso como o inferno.

"Bebê Swan, o que você está sugerindo?"

Ela olha para mim, mordendo seu lábio enquanto seus dedos diminuem e então silenciam.

"Estou pensando que se estiver tudo bem com você, eu gostaria de mudar-me para a sua casa e trabalhar no meu livro. Posso pagar algo do meu próprio caminho com alguma coisa como autônoma. Se estou pedindo demais, está tudo bem. Apenas me diga e eu voltarei para o trabalho temporário amanhã e fico aqui. Eu só imagino que estamos sempre juntos, de qualquer maneira, e você está certo. Eu realmente preciso sair da minha bunda e escrever isso. Eu pediria para você se mudar para cá, mas eu não acho que você particularmente se agrade com a minha decoração. Além disso, o meu contrato está chegando ao fim".

Eu corri para cá, certo de que ela terminaria comigo, simplesmente para descobrir que ela quer morar comigo?

Ela sorri, aquele sorriso incrivelmente feliz porque, como de costume, ela está cerca de dez passos à frente da minha capacidade cerebral de calcular.

"Estou quase pronta. Deixe-me terminar este capítulo, Garoto Rico, e podemos começar a arrumar minhas coisas".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Kkkkkkkkkkk... eu fodidamente amo a Bebê Swan! Tudo foi "friamente calculado" para que ela fosse demitida e pudesse trabalhar em casa, e o Garoto Rico praticamente surtando achando que ia perdê-la... ela é demais!_

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar essa madrugada e só volto na segunda, eu tentarei postar o próximo cap. normalmente no domingo, mas não garanto que vou conseguir..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Há um jantar

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Jiffy Pop***** e o vestido Donna Reed são todos meus.

_*__Jiffy Pop__: é uma pipoca da marca ConAgra Foods. O produto combina milho não estourado e óleo com uma bandeja de alumínio e tampa de folha de alumínio. Quando a "panela" é aquecida no fogão, o milha estoura e faz com que a folha se desdobre e inche._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 21 – Há um jantar**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu não tenho idéia por que estou fazendo essa porra agora. Tudo parece fora. A constante sensação de Jiffy Pop nos meus pensamentos parou e agora é como o lento gotejar de vapor para fora do topo depois de alguém rasgar a folha. Abri minha boca e as palavras voaram para fora que eu não tinha a intenção de dizer, como se estivessem prestes a explodir dentro de mim. Eu com certeza não queria abordá-lo no segundo em que ele entrou assim e deixar escapar o meu plano para nós vivermos no pecado.

Sério mesmo. Eu tinha planejado originalmente chutá-lo de volta para o seu apartamento por um par de dias e classificar essa merda na minha cabeça sobre a convivência e a escrita do livro. Em vez disso, ele entra, e tudo que eu posso pensar é o quanto eu quero colar-me a ele para que possamos passar cada segundo juntos pelo resto das nossas vidas. De repente, tudo faz sentido e tudo foi se alinhando para convergir neste alinhamento perfeito dos planetas. É como o Destino que significou para Rosalie me demitir. Para Jamie me deixar na galeria. Por tudo o que aconteceu nestas últimas semanas. Tudo foi feito por mim para acabar com Edward.

Eu sei que ele está aqui para se desculpar por sua irmã. Para pedir para eu voltar ao trabalho. A realidade é, contudo, que eu entendo de onde Rosalie está vindo. Ela está com medo de mim, e duplamente com medo agora que ela deixa a loucura de Mitt-Mitt e suas teorias de chapéu-de-folha-de-papel-alumínio entrarem na sua vida. Deve parecer para ela como se estamos invadindo sua vida e sua família e que isso parece um assalto completo. O fato de que Mitt-Mitt e eu viemos com o drama adicional de Jamie só acrescenta à preocupação dela sobre a loucura com a contaminação de merda maculando sua vida perfeita.

É também uma questão de como Rosalie percebe que estou "usando" seu irmão. Dar-me um emprego, não importa o quanto eu poderia ajudar essas Ferramentas, é demasiado estreito para o comentário de prostituta que Jamie fez de mim para o meu gosto. Eu sou um ajuste ruim, não importa o quão bem eu poderia ser capaz de escrever documentos do usuário. Morar com ele, mesmo que eu não possa dividir o aluguel do seu fodido apartamento de Casa dos Sonhos da Barbie, é mais como sendo uma namorada. Eu posso trabalhar como autônoma, para pagar pelo cereal Quisp e o Bark-e-Berries dele e, talvez, tentar falar com ele sobre um apartamento mais acessível.

Ele me quer assim: apaixonada e inesperada. Eu o quero assim: em pé de igualdade, ou, pelo menos, tão iguais quanto eu possa conseguir considerando a excessiva quantidade de dinheiro que vem junto com ele. Eu quero ser uma adulta. Eu quero escrever esse livro hipotético que há em mim. Eu não sou boa com horários, então, definir o tempo de lado após o "dia de trabalho" não funciona para mim.

É claro que estou percebendo agora que ele está mais pálido do que seu habitual próprio estilo Gasparzinho, e ele está olhando para mim, sem palavras. Espero que ele não vá desmaiar de novo - ou, Deus me livre, vomitar - porque eu vou totalmente vomitar eu mesma se eu tiver que limpar o seu vômito. Ele está enjoado? Ou talvez...

Eu estou apressando as coisas. _Na prática _não significa _por direito, _Bella. Controle-se.

"Eu-eu-eu-eu-eu..." Ele solta as palavras.

Eu preciso começar a recuar rapidamente.

"Olha, Edward, não entre em pânico, ok? Eu não sei o que me fez dizer isto. Tudo o que eu estou fazendo é lançar idéias ao redor. Vou voltar ao trabalho temporário e fazer alguma coisa autônoma de lado e ver se eu posso pegar mais para que eu possa ter o tipo de agenda que eu quero".

Hmm. Ainda não está funcionando. Ele ainda está pálido e meio que suando. Talvez ele realmente vá desmaiar de novo. Eu deveria fazê-lo sentar-se.

Eu cruzo até ele, agarrando seu braço e o arrastando, mas ele não se move. Maldição. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa pegá-lo se ele desmaiar. Eu puxo seu braço com força de novo, arrastando-o para o futon.

"Edward? Por favor, sente-se. Você está me assustando".

Sua boca está se movendo quando ele finalmente se senta, mas nenhum som está saindo. Porra.

Corro até a cozinha e volto com a minha garrafa da confiança de Patron e um copo de água gelada, pretendendo oferecer a ele a água gelada. Em vez disso, ele agarra a Patron da minha mão e dá um grande gole direto da garrafa. Jesus 12-Passos Cristo, eu sinto que estou causando muitos danos nesta família. Em apenas algumas semanas, Garoto Rico passou de encolher-se de medo de tomar uma dose sem rodinhas, para beber direto da garrafa, algo que nem sequer _eu _faço.

"Você odeia o meu apartamento, Bebê Swan".

"Edward, eu não odeio o seu apartamento. O seu apartamento me assusta. Mas eu quero estar com você mais do que eu estou com medo do seu apartamento".

"Não estamos indo rápido demais?"

"Edward, nós já estamos vivendo juntos muito bem. Quando foi a última vez que voe dormiu sozinho?"

Ele pondera isso por um momento. "No dia antes de conhecer você." Ele responde.

"Está vendo?" Ele tem que saber que está se preocupando _com nada_.

"Por que você quer fazer isso agora? Por que você não quer continuar trabalhando nos documentos?"

Aqui é onde eu tenho que observar a minha boca e isso é uma coisa difícil para uma garota com absolutamente nenhum filtro realizar.

"Edward, eu não sirvo para o mundo corporativo e eu acho que não sirvo para trabalhar com a sua irmã".

"Estou demitindo Rosalie amanhã." Ele oferece.

"Edward, eu não quero que você demita a sua irmã. Ela realmente está olhando para o seu interesse aqui. Eu acho que é hora de eu finalmente me estabelecer e tentar fazer essa coisa de escrever real. Eu nunca saberei até que eu tente, e acho que esta é a melhor maneira para eu fazer isso, ainda fazendo um pouco de uma vida, e passar tempo com você. Eu não sou o tipo de garota de emprego regular".

Ele toma outro gole de Patron. "Então, você acha que nós vamos funcionar bem juntos? Quero dizer, nós não nos conhecemos há muito tempo..."

Pego a Patron da mão dele e dou alguns longos goles.

"Edward, se você não quiser fazer isso, então diga. Eu estou bem com isso. Eu sei que é repentino. Eu pensei sobre isso e iria refletir por alguns dias e depois falar com você sobre isso. Eu não posso evitar que simplesmente soltei isso, mas isso não significa que eu ainda não ache que vai funcionar".

Com isso, eu viro no meu calcanhar e me dirijo para a minha cozinha. Eu sei que tenho dois fodidos potes de Missão para Marzipan e estou juntando em um desses filhos da puta agora. Eu já fui demitida hoje e, se estou prestes a ser rejeitada pelo meu namorado, tenho certeza como a merda de ter uma colher de Ben & Jerry em minha boca quando ele fizer isso.

Ele me segue até a cozinha depois de alguns minutos, dando-me apenas tempo suficiente para comer a terça parte superior do pote, bem no meu caminho para terminá-lo. Sério, esse rótulo nutricional é uma merda completa. Um pote é um recipiente de dose única.

"Bella?"

Aspiro, enfiando uma colherada amontoando em minha boca, e viro o rosto para ele.

Eu não vou chorar. Eu recuso-me a chorar.

"Quanto tempo você acha até que possa embalar suas coisas?"

Eu deixo cair o sorvete no chão e me lanço para ele. Eu sei que é o estúpido abuso de sobremesa, mas estou a ponto de morar com Edward Fodidamente Cullen O Não-Totalmente-Segundo. Foda-se o sorvete. Isto é melhor.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Quando ela primeiramente anunciou que moraria comigo, eu pensei que desmaiaria. Quero dizer, eu a amo. Se eu pensar nisso forte o suficiente, posso provavelmente me ver com ela pelo resto da minha vida. É loucura falar considerando como há quanto tempo nos conhecemos, mas quando algo é certo, é simplesmente certo. Quem sou eu para questionar isso?

No entanto, se você me perguntasse o que eu pensava que Bebê Swan estava pensando, morarmos juntos nunca teria sequer passado pela minha cabeça. Ela é um espírito livre. Ela ama seu peculiar apartamento com seus móveis de segunda mão e bizarra decoração. Comparado à sua casa, a minha parece tão estéril como uma sala de cirurgia. Não há muita personalidade lá.

Tomo aquele primeiro gole de tequila não porque eu precise de coragem, mas porque eu preciso me lembrar que isso é real. O segundo é, definitivamente, para a coragem porque eu penso sobre o próximo passo depois da mudança, e isso envolve a reverência à minha avó motorista-de-vassouras pelo seu anel. Um anel significa que estaríamos casados. Eu a conheço por três semanas (eu acho), e já estamos morando juntos e estou imaginando aquele anel em seu dedo.

Meu pai e Jasper estavam certos. Estou tão fodido.

Quando abro minha boca e pergunto a ela quão rapidamente ela pode empacotar, ela deixa seu sorvete cair e pula em cima de mim.

"Estamos realmente fazendo isso?" Ela grita. "Nós estamos! Estamos realmente fazendo isso! Vamos agora mesmo e olhar o seu apartamento e descobrir o que eu preciso levar".

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha e ela sorri.

"Obviamente não estou falando dos meus móveis, Garoto Rico. Mas de roupas e alguns dos meus enfeites e coisas? Tudo bem?"

Eu olho para os saris nas janelas e o cobertor tie dye no futon e os badulaques que ela tem espalhados por todo o lugar e percebo que este tipo de decoração de venda de garagem é exatamente o que minha casa esteve sentindo falta. Esteve sentindo falta do toque da Bebê Swan.

**# # #**

Decidimos ficar em sua casa pelo que poderia muito bem ser a última vez. Seus lençóis da Hello Kitty estão de volta em sua cama como se fossem a primeira noite e eu sorrio, perguntando-me se eles fazem lençóis como este grandes o suficiente para a minha cama.

"Garoto Rico?"

"Hmm?" Eu já estava meio dormindo quando ela fala.

"Posso ter um animal de estimação quando eu mudar para a sua casa?"

Um animal de estimação? Ela está brincando? Esta é Bebê Swan. Tudo o que eu posso imaginar é um gigante São Bernardo, ou talvez uma jibóia de dois metros, que terá ratos para se alimentar...

"Eu estava pensando sobre isso. Já que eu ficarei sozinha no apartamento trabalhando durante todo o dia – quer fazendo a coisa de autônoma, ou trabalhando no meu livro - eu poderia usar a companhia".

Um papagaio? Isso seria falar de volta. Talvez eu pudesse convencê-la que um gato poderia ser bom. Um gato pequeno.

"O que, hum, você estava pensando em ter qual animal de estimação, Bella?"

Caro senhor, por favor, não deixe ser a cobra. Ou o gigante cão babando.

"Peixe? Posso ter um peixe? Talvez com um daqueles aquários, ou algo assim?"

Um peixe? Tudo o que ela quer é um peixe? Com isso eu posso lidar.

"Bebê Swan, você é mais do que bem-vinda a ter um peixe. Na verdade, você pode ter vários peixes se quiser".

Aparentemente existe um poder superior que ouve e eu pegarei 100 peixes sobre o gigante São Bernardo babando com a sua amiga cobra.

"Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?"

Estou me perguntando agora se alguma vez seremos realmente capazes de dormir esta noite, ou se isso vai continuar até a madrugada.

"Você fará uma coisa para mim?"

Eu deveria ter sabido que a conversa do animal de estimação foi muito bem.

"O que você precisa, Bebê Swan? Tentarei o meu melhor para dar a você".

"Prometa-me que você não vai disparar em Rosalie sobre hoje".

Agora ela está pedindo demais de mim. Ela não deveria ter sido demitida, em primeiro lugar, e Rosalie já havia sido advertida uma vez sobre ultrapassar a sua posição. Ela pode ter o mesmo fundo de depósito no lugar que eu tenho e ela pode não precisar do trabalho, mas é mais importante para ela do que o dinheiro. Trabalhar para mim é uma das primeiras coisas que ela fez da qual ela realmente se orgulhosa, passando pelo dinheiro e o privilégio de ser "normal". Confio nela com muito mais lá do que os formulários fiscais e planos de saúde e ela sabe disso. Seu tratamento com Bella parece-me como se ela me apunhalou duas vezes, e se eu não posso confiar nela com a empresa, não posso tê-la trabalhando lá.

"Bella, por favor, não peça isso de mim. Eu já tinha avisado a ela uma vez".

"Edward. Por favor. Por mim. Isso é importante. Quero que você deixe as coisas como estão com a sua irmã".

O tom da voz dela me diz que isso é importante para ela. Eu não tenho idéia do por quê, mas há uma intensidade lá que eu não posso ignorar. Eu suspiro porque eu não posso negar isso a ela.

"Eu vou dar a ela mais uma chance, Bella, mas eu quero que você saiba que estou irritado com ela. Eu também estou fodidamente torcido que os meus documentos de usuários não foram corrigidos agora".

Mesmo no escuro, eu posso ver seu sorriso largo.

"Garoto Rico, eu discuti minhas porcentagens para edição?"

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

O primeiro dia da minha nova vida começa da mesma forma como na velha vida. Garoto Rico levanta-se em uma hora adiantada e eu ando por lá depois dele. Só que, desta vez, eu o sigo até a porta e beijo-lhe um adeus. Eu sinto falta de ir para o trabalho com ele mais do que eu pensei que sentiria, mas tomo o tempo para sentar no meu futon e dar uma olhada no meu apartamento. Eu devo passar o dia pegando caixas e empacotando o que eu quero levar para a casa de Edward, então esta é a última vez que eu vou ver o meu apartamento intacto, como era no pré-Edward.

Se eu tivesse esperado ficar sequer um pouco triste, eu estava errada. Eu olho em volta e percebo que são apenas coisas. Se Edward houvesse me dito que ele queria que eu deixasse cada coisa aqui e fosse até ele com nada mais que a roupa nas minhas costas, então é isso que eu faria. Mesmo que o apartamento dele seja completamente anti-séptico e espartano. Meus livros são óbvios e os meus CDs também. Meu laptop, claro. Olhando ao redor de toda a porcaria que eu tinha acumulado, no entanto, determino que a minha vida pode ter um pouco mais de simplificação.

Garoto Rico deixou-me uma chave. Porra de empacotar. Estou fora para comprar meu animal de estimação. Não posso mudar até que eu o tenha no seu lugar.

**# # # **

Às seis horas eu estou totalmente esperando no seu apartamento. Coloquei o vestido que usei no Clube de Jardinagem, uma vez que tenho esse tipo de colete funcionando e a saia volumosa e eu pareço Donna Fodida Reed, ou alguma merda desse tipo. Estou cozinhando o jantar, então temos essa coisa doméstica por baixo e tenho até mesmo movido algumas das minhas coisas. Bem, se por coisas quero dizer o meu laptop e meu desodorante e algumas mudas de roupa que eu já tinha deixado aqui, e se por jantar quero dizer feijoada. Garoto Rico precisa entender que eu tenho que começar por algum lado.

Ele entra e eu tenho aquele momento surreal de comédia dos anos 50, onde ele faz a coisa Ricky Ricardo*** **e eu empino para cima como Lucy para beijá-lo na bochecha e entrego a ele seu jornal e o whisky. Só que é uma Guinness e ele lê o seu jornal online como uma pessoa normal.

_*__Ricky Ricardo__, ou Enrique Fernando y Ricardo III de Acha: é um personagem principal do seriado "I Love Lucy". Ele é o marido de Lucy Ricardo e o pai do filho deles, o pequeno Ricky. Ele é o líder de uma banda e sua música característica é "Babalu". Como ele nasceu em Cuba, ele freqüentemente fala espanhol, normalmente quando ele fica animado, ou nervoso. Ele é conhecido pelo seu sotaque inglês e seu rápido fogo espanhol._

Garoto Rico gosta do vestido porque ele me puxa para dentro de um beijo fodiquente todo cheio de toques e de tirar o fôlego, mas eu posso dizer o momento exato em que ele abre seus olhos por um segundo e olha por cima do meu ombro. É mais ou menos óbvio quando ele termina o beijo que eu pensei que fosse para me levar a transar e grita.

"Bebê. Fodida. Swan! O que diabos _é_ aquela coisa?"

Acho que eu poderia bancar a estúpida e perguntar "O quê", mas eu não gosto de bancar a tonta, mesmo se eu acho que vai me poupar um pouco de castigo. Isso não significa que eu não posso bancar a inocente, no entanto.

Eu olho por cima do meu ombro. "Ah, você quer dizer Birkin?"

"Birkin? É a porra de um monstro. O que é isso? Você realmente encontrou Nessie em uma loja de animais?"

"Garoto Rico, acalme-se. Primeiro de tudo, não é nenhum monstro e não tem interesse em comer carne humana. Segundo, você me _disse_ que eu poderia ter um peixe".

Vê? Essa é a parte inocente. Eu sei muito bem que o Garoto Rico estava totalmente pensando em um peixinho dourado em um aquário, não um Oscar***** de 30 centímetros em um tanque de 55 litros.

_*__Peixe Oscar (ou Apaiari)__: é um ciclídeo __americano amplamete difundido, tem hábitos carnívoros e, se acostumado, vem comer na mão do dono. As espécies desenvolvidas em cativeiro são muito bonitas, porém, dificilmente você conseguirá ter um Oscar convivendo com outros peixes de pequeno porte no mesmo aquário. É um _**_peixe_**_ de inúmeras finalidades. O _**_Oscar _**_é sim um peixe agressivo, devido ao seu caráter de predador (_**_peixes_**_ de mesmo ou maior porte podem permanecer junto desde que o Oscar não cresça muito, porém, as brigas serão constantes). O _**_Oscar_**_ é um peixe muito forte e voraz, consegue arrastar pedras de médio porte no aquário, arrancar as plantas e manipular o layout do aquário de acordo com seu gosto, é definitivamente um peixe temperamental. Foto de um Oscar: http:/ 2. bp. blogspot. com/ _ckBlasgNSzg/ SGaAk12KexI/ AAAAAAAAGjA/ Or1jq36nv6Y/s400/ Red+Tiger+Oscar. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Como... como ele chegou aqui?"

"Oh, veja, eu conheço essa queen que é uma amiga de Jamie..."

"Não importa. Eu não quero saber. Ele está aqui temporariamente?"

Eu posso sentir a tensão, mas ele precisa entender que Birkin está aqui para ficar.

"Garoto Rico, você disse que eu poderia comprar um peixe. Então, eu comprei. Agora, pare de insultá-lo porque ele é totalmente sensível." Com isso, eu ando até o aquário e Birkin nada para cima como se ele fosse me cumprimentar. Edward apressa-se em busca de álcool, que eu já sei que não é armazenado em um armário de bebidas como seria esperado, mas no seu armário de casacos. Útil se você teve um dia difícil no escritório: entra, pendura o casaco e começa a beber.

"Bebê Swan, isso tem que ser o peixe maior, mais feio e mais assustador do caralho que eu já vi".

Isso rende a ele o olhar do mau de mim. "Edward, ele é como um cão em um tanque. Agora, deixe-o em paz".

Eu arrulho para Birkin enquanto o Garoto Rico revira seus olhos. Isso é quando a campainha toca.

"Faça-os entrar, Edward".

"Faça quem entrar? Como eu sei que é mesmo para nós? Eu não estou esperando ninguém".

"Eu convidei Alice e Jasper para a porra do jantar, Edward, para que possamos nos divertir como pessoas normais, por isso, faça-os entrar, você faz? Emily Fodida Post***** teria sua cabeça em uma bandeja por deixar os convidados esperando assim".

_*__Emily Post__: é uma autora americana sobre etiqueta._

Eu sei que ele está um pouco confuso, mas, o cara precisa chupar o inferno para cima. Ele bate o interfone, então se vira para mim.

"Você convidou pessoas para jantar, mas você não trouxe qualquer uma das suas coisas?"

Eu mordo meu lábio superior enquanto penso sobre isso.

"Eu o fiz também. Eu trouxe o meu laptop e algumas roupas e as coisas de Birkin..."

"Bella, eu quis dizer as suas coisas. O resto das suas coisas".

Nós ouvimos a batida e ele hesita com a mão na maçaneta por um breve segundo.

"Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, Bebê Swan".

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

A garota é absolutamente bizarra. Ela se muda sobre o mínimo de coisas dela, mas se veste como Dolly Fodida Dona de Casa e prepara um jantar.

Então, para o jantar, ela serve salsichas de cachorro-quente em feijão, com crème brulée que ela fez sozinha para a sobremesa.

Ela age como a anfitriã perfeita, então saca um conjunto de fichas de pôquer depois do jantar.

Quando Bella anuncia nossas novas condições de vida, Alice é pragmática, provavelmente devido a anos de experiência. Jasper, porém, está encantado e emocionado com a notícia. Algo me diz que ele não está muito atrás no planejamento de um futuro com Alice, mas eles parecem muito mais calmos sobre o futuro do que Bebê Swan e eu.

"Bella." Ele fala lentamente, acentuando o seu sotaque para flertar com ela, "Aquela foi a sua primeira briga de bar? E como o resto da sua noite prosseguiu enquanto o resto de nós estava na prisão?"

"Senhor Whitlock, não é educado perguntar a uma dama sobre seu registro de prisão. Eu pensei que nós conversamos sobre recordar as lições da sua mãe".

Ele ri, no entanto, continua, "Você parece ter ficado bem como uma casa em chamas com a Vovó Platt. Como você conseguiu isso? A velha odeia todo mundo".

Ela fica sóbria um pouco, menos divertida com essa linha de questionamento e eu me pergunto por quê.

"Jasper. Vovó Platt é entediada e, provavelmente, muito solitária. Eu acho que ela ficou ao lado de Esme uma vez e se sentiu traída quando Esme não ficou com ela, e ela tem extraído essa solidão em todo mundo desde então. Talvez tudo que ela quer é sentir-se incluída".

Jasper ri algo que soa como "incluída em uma viagem de compras pornô da próxima vez", mas estou em profundo pensamento e não presto muita atenção. Eu não pensei sobre isso antes, mas Bebê Swan é provavelmente a pessoa mais perceptiva que eu já conheci. Eu vi isso pela primeira vez quando fomos almoçar com Jasper e ela sacou o seu sotaque rapidamente, sabendo bater o cartão de "sua mãe não te ensinou?". Ela descobriu a relação entre Esme e sua mãe em um dia de bebedeira e abastecida-de-drogas, e tem meu pai e nosso fodido mordomo enrolados no seu dedo mindinho.

Então ela chega ao meu apartamento para estabelecer-se em uma casa com algumas roupas, sua escova de dentes e o peixe mais malditamente feio que eu já vi. Eu quero a sua desordem e o seu caos e ela me traz a simplicidade de um jantar de 1950 e pôquer, onde ela trapaceia, muito mal.

Em três semanas, perdi toda a memória do que a minha vida era antes de eu ver Bebê Swan em um banco com sua lancheira. Parece como o momento em que Dorothy abre a porta da sua casa em preto e branco e entra em um mundo cheio de cor.

Eu a observo no aquário com Alice e Jasper, cutucando o vidro para perseguir seu assustadoramente feio peixe idiota e reflito sobre quão perfeitamente ela preencheu o buraco na minha vida que eu não tinha idéia de que eu sequer tivesse.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esses dois me matam de rir... esse peixe foi engraçado demais, estou até vendo o que ele vai causar nessa casa..._

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Há roupa íntima retrô

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Beans 'n weenies***** e canecas personalizadas pertencem a mim.

_*__Beans __'n weenies__: é praticamente a nossa feijoada._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 22 – Há ****roupa íntima retrô**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Até o final da noite eu consegui fazer Birkin nadar até o topo do tanque e me deixar acariciá-lo. Alice finge estar enojada, mas posso dizer que ela está intrigada quando Jasper enfrenta o tanque e toca meu assustadoramente feio novo animal de estimação. Garoto Rico, no entanto, está parado no canto parecendo todos os tipos de pensativo, e eu posso sentir uma dor no meu estômago só de olhar para ele. Eu gostaria de poder ler sua mente e descobrir em que tipo de pensamento do caralho ele está se colocando. O homem pensa muito sobre _tudo_.

Mesmo quando Alice e Jasper se despedem, ele está distante e distraído, e eu começo a me preocupar. Talvez a coisa toda do jantar tenha sido uma má idéia. Talvez Birkin tenha sido uma má idéia. Desejo, por dois segundos, que eu pudesse pensar como Edward pensa. Pouparia a nós dois um inferno de quantidade de angústia. Mordendo meus lábios, eu começo a limpar copos e pratos, levando-os para a cozinha. Sei que ele tem um serviço de limpeza vindo provavelmente todos os dias, mas eu serei amaldiçoada se eu vou deixar uma bagunça do caralho só porque eu posso. Eu sou a garota que arruma a cama em um quarto de hotel porque me sinto culpada.

Ele me acompanha até a cozinha como um fantasma, silencioso e elegante. Ele não falou uma palavra comigo em mais de uma hora e eu estou forçando meu cérebro de ervilha para o que eu poderia ter feito para irritá-lo quando eu sinto sua respiração quente no meu pescoço e seus dedos fantasmas ao longo dos meus braços nus.

Oh.

Eu deixo cair os pratos que eu estava lavando de volta na pia e ele estende as mãos em torno de mim para desligar a torneira. Agora, o único som é a minha respiração irregular quando seus lábios escovam meu pescoço. Fecho meus olhos e inclino lentamente a minha cabeça, permitindo a ele um acesso maior enquanto ele corre sua língua em uma única linha lenta e sensual do meu ombro até a minha mandíbula.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Suas mãos aplicam mais pressão, deslizando descendo pelos meus braços para o meu vestido, juntando a saia em seus dedos enquanto ele a arrasta mais para cima, trilhando para a minha cintura antes dos seus dedos roçarem a carne nua revelada entre as ligas. Seu gemido gutural é o primeiro som que ele faz.

Ele gira-me, pressionando minhas costas contra o balcão, e espero que o beijo seja feroz... dominante. Em vez disso, é doce e suave, começando com pequenos beijos que se tornam lentos, então beijos de boca aberta que levam sua língua escovando ao longo da emenda dos meus lábios.

Eu pensei que ele devoraria. Em vez disso, ele saboreia.

Ele levanta o vestido por cima da minha cabeça, deixando-me na lingerie da Bettie Page que ele tanto admirou no outro dia. Seus olhos brilham, mas, com exceção do único gemido, ele ainda está silencioso, que é por que eu estou surpresa quando ele me levanta em seus braços e me carrega para o quarto. Ele coloca-me na cama delicadamente, como se eu fosse um precioso presente a ser oferecido no altar ao seu deus.

Eu me estendo para ele, mas ele recua, parado sob o luar entrando pela janela e se despindo lentamente, enquanto eu assisto. Eu quero tanto sair da cama e rasgar suas roupas, mas algo em seus olhos me pára, deixando-me ofegante enquanto eu o assisto desapertar cada botão em movimentos dolorosamente lentos.

Despido até a sua cueca boxer, ele volta para a cama, ajoelhando-se entre as minhas pernas. Suas mãos deslizam dos meus tornozelos para os topos das meias e descem de novo e eu me contorço, querendo que ele se apresse, ainda que incapaz de me mover. Eu choramingo quando suas unhas escovam minha pele quando ele desvincula cada liga tão fodidamente devagar que eu quero gritar para ele simplesmente rasgar as malditas meias. Então, eu sinto seus dedos contra a minha pele quando ele desliza para baixo as minhas meias em cada perna e encontra os meus olhos.

Eu sinto-me fodidamente adorada.

Nunca quebrando o contato visual, ele desliza para cima do meu corpo, seus lábios e língua mapeando sua viagem. Ele está me matando fazendo-me esperar pelas suas mãos, mas quando sua boca finalmente faz seu caminho para os meus lábios desesperadamente à procura, ele coloca a palma da sua mão em um seio sobre o cetim e eu arqueio sob ele, sem palavras implorando por mais contato. Ele quebra o nosso beijo e suas mãos estendem para atrás de mim para desapertar o sutiã, apesar disso ele não faz nenhum gesto para removê-lo, sorrindo quando ele deixa suas mãos rastejarem sob o tecido para tocar a pele. Meus braços finalmente se movem como se tivessem vontade própria, raspando as unhas suavemente nas suas costas antes de enrolar meus dedos nos seus cabelos.

Ele desliza o sutiã para cima, dando-lhe acesso sem descartá-lo e as alças deslizam para baixo dos meus ombros, não mais firmes. Quando sua língua percorre o meu mamilo, eu grito, puxando seus cabelos em um apelo por mais... de tudo.

Ele remove o sutiã, mas continua com a mesma reverência lenta. Seu toque é suave, seu progresso insuportavelmente deliberado.

Eu removo minhas mãos do seu cabelo e deslizo pelos seus braços, depois para as suas costas, imitando o mesmo ritmo lânguido que ele está estabelecendo. Quando minhas mãos fazem o seu caminho descendo pelas suas costas pela terceira vez, eu as deslizo pela cintura da sua cueca, empurrando-a para baixo em um único movimento para os seus joelhos.

Seu rugido é fodidamente o melhor som que eu já ouvi.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

O controle que leva para eu não arrastá-la para o chão da cozinha está além de qualquer coisa que eu pensei que fosse capaz, mas eu faço isso. Ela pode não ter movido muitas das suas coisas, mas ela está aqui e comprando um animal de estimação horrível e recebendo convidados para jantares com combinações bizarras de alimentos e tudo que eu quero fazer é mostrar a ela o quão _feliz _isso me faz. O quão _apreciada _ela é.

Eu quase me perco quando as minhas mãos tocam a coxa exposta e eu percebo que sua lingerie do dia do desastre do Clube de Jardinagem fez uma reaparição, mas estou determinado a assumir o comando. Eu quero conduzi-la, quero mostrar a ela que há mais em fazer amor do que fodidas sem controle em mesas e apalpadas desajeitadas. Nosso sexo tem sido incrível, mas eu quero que isto tome toda a noite.

O sentimento das meias de seda deslizando para baixo de suas pernas, seus mamilos endurecidos sob minhas mãos, o som de seus gemidos guturais estão conspirando contra mim para me empurrar para o ponto de arrebatá-la. Recuso-me a perder o controle assim, mas, maldição, ela está me matando.

Quando eu alcanço seu sutiã, finalmente estou certo de que tenho um cuidado sobre o meu desejo. Eu sinto sua pele macia antes de deixar a minha língua deslizar sobre ela. Ela mói seus quadris contra mim, mas o puxão dos seus dedos no meu cabelo me traz de volta para mim. Eu tenho isso.

Deslizo as tiras do sutiã para baixo dos seus braços e o atiro ao chão, deixando-a quase nua diante de mim. Eu abaixo a minha boca para a dela, planejando provar cada centímetro de pele exposta antes de eu assumir mais, temos a porra da noite toda.

Bem, nós temos a noite toda na minha mente. Estou distraído tentando manter o controle de onde eu lambi e onde eu não tinha lambido, e a sensação das mãos de Bella em meus braços e depois nas minhas costas começam a deixar-me lentamente louco. Ela está copiando o meu ritmo e eu não agüento mais, eu quero suas mãos em mim em todos os lugares, e não essas escovações suaves também.

Focado. Mantenha o foco. Provando…

Oh, porra. Minha garota sorrateira, deliciosa, inspirada no diabo. Eu simplesmente fiz o meu caminho de volta para os seus seios, delicadamente raspando meus dedos ao longo de um enquanto eu lanço minha língua ao longo do outro, circulando em todos os lugares além de onde ela me quer. O que ela faz? Ela raspa suas unhas em minhas costas, pega na cintura da porra da minha cueca boxer e a arranca para os meus joelhos. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de que som sai da minha boca, mas estou completamente perdido do caralho enquanto a minha boca vai de encontro à dela e eu arranco a sua ridícula calcinha de cetim que não está fazendo nada além de ficar no meu caminho.

Ela ri sob mim e eu sinto a vibração quando ela treme de tanto rir, sentindo-se vitoriosa. Ah, Bebê Swan, é aí que reside o seu erro fatal.

Eu posiciono-me em sua entrada e ela tem certeza que ela ganhou, mas agora é um jogo, e eu estou de volta à zona. Eu deslizo para dentro dela tão lentamente que ela grita, frustrada e exigente ao mesmo tempo. Equilibrando-me em um braço, eu acaricio seu rosto com a outra mão, alisando seu cabelo para trás. Seus olhos são selvagens quando eu os encontro com os meus, mas ela deve ver o olhar no meu rosto porque eles suavizam sem perder o foco. Ficamos assim, mãos escovando pele, corpos deslizando juntos em uma dança lenta.

Eu rapidamente descubro que eu estava errado, movendo-me nela tão lentamente deveria levar horas para eu atingir o clímax, mas as emoções que eu vejo em seus olhos são esmagadoras e é quase impossível agora manter meus olhos focados nela. Eu observo suas pálpebras vacilarem também e sei que ela está se aproximando, seus quadris aumentando seu ritmo sob mim e, ainda assim, não fazemos nenhum som. Seu pescoço começa a arquear, sua cabeça pressionando contra o colchão, ainda assim ela não quebra o nosso olhar. Seus lábios separam, sua respiração ofegante vindo mais rápida e eu estou rezando para que ela esteja lá comigo quando eu finalmente enterro minha cabeça no ombro dela e empurro uma última vez, minha boca aberta em um gemido silencioso. Seu corpo tenciona, a respiração presa, antes que ela treme e sussurra o meu nome. Eu enrolo-nos para o lado, puxando o edredom sobre nós dois antes de adormecer, inundado em seu amor.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

"Cristo em um doritos coberto de salsa, Bebê Swan, que porra é essa?"

Somente o Garoto Rico poderia acordar-me meio-zumbi na manhã berrando assim depois de uma noite de sexo fenomenalmente fodincrível*****. Eu tomo um olho aberto para vê-lo com a porra de uma agulha de crochê e um novelo de lã nas mãos.

_*__Fodincrível__: fodidamente incrível._

"Garoto Rico, por que você estava na minha bolsa?"

Ele pára por um minuto, obviamente preocupado que ele está preso, e ele fodidamente deveria estar. O idiota retardado poderia ter encontrado coisas desagradáveis na minha bolsa. Como as chaves com as quais vou arrancar seus olhos se ele não parar com a gritaria.

"Eu estava procurando pelas suas chaves, Bella." Ele finalmente confessa.

Ahá. Ele estava sobre mim. Pegar as chaves antes de me acordar. Espertinho. Eu sabia que o amava por uma razão. Pena que ele tem de continuar a tagarelar.

"Eu estava indo para o seu apartamento pegar algumas das suas coisas na hora do almoço hoje, mas encontrei este... este... minúsculo chapeuzinho. Que diabos é isso?"

Ambos os olhos abertos, mas forçar a vista é melhor. Posso me concentrar agora. Ele está segurando uma agulha de crochê, parte de um chapéu, e os fios de lã, que eu imediatamente identifico pela cor de laranja e roxo como o meu projeto mais recente.

"É um pequeno chapéu, Edward. Você tinha que me acordar por isso?"

"É um chapéu de bebê, Bella".

Seus olhos estão estreitados e agora eu entendi. Desconfiado, grande imbecil, querendo ser a demente da Senhorita Hannigan*****.

_*__Senhorita Hannigan__: personagem do filme Annie, de 1982; em que __a órfã Annie sonha com a vida fora do orfanato e vive tentando escapar, sendo impedida pela megera Srta. Hannigan. Escolhida para passar uma semana na casa de milionário, ela acaba sendo convidada a ficar, enquanto a Srta. Hannigan planeja raptá-la._

"É, na verdade, um chapéu para o Mr. Horrible, Garoto Rico. Ele parece frio, todo nu assim. Pobrezinho, não tem sequer o seu casaco para mantê-lo aquecido".

Eu tento manter uma cara séria, mas eu posso ver a sua mandíbula contraindo e o olhar de terror nos olhos dele pensando que eu seriamente vou ofendê-lo fazendo a porra de um chapéu para o seu pau só porque ele é circuncidado*****. Um dia, ele vai entender o meu humor. Eu espero.

_*__Circuncisão__: __é uma operação cirúrgica que consiste na remoção do prepúcio, prega cutânea que recobre a glande do pênis._

Eu reviro meus olhos antes de perder completamente isso.

"Relaxe, Garoto Rico. Você não tem que usar minhas criações criadas para pau. É um chapéu de bebê. Eu os faço para os bebês na UTI neonatal quando estou entediada e essas coisas".

Ele parece confuso.

"Em laranja e roxo?"

"Sim, bem, alguns pais são mais frios do que pastel. Você deveria ver o que fiz com o padrão de pequenas caveiras..."

Ele fecha seus olhos e balança a cabeça para mim. "Você vai ficar aqui o dia todo?"

Como posso responder isso sem mentir?

"Hum... eu posso executar algumas tarefas esta manhã, por quê?"

"Você se importa se eu pegar algumas das suas coisas do seu apartamento?"

"Edward, realmente não há nada ali que eu preciso além do resto da minha roupa, mas se você quiser assaltar a minha gaveta de calcinhas, sinta-se livre".

Ele parece hesitar, como se estivesse confuso.

"Bebê Swan, por que você não quer o resto das suas coisas?"

Ele está brincando? Ele quer minhas coisas de casa-do-mercado-de-pulgas na sua casa?

"Oh, você sabe, Edward, elas não combinam com a sua casa. Sua mãe trabalhou realmente duro para alcançar a aparência deste lugar e meu lixo seria totalmente fodido para o inferno".

Ele me dá esse olhar fodidamente estranho e dá de ombros.

"Bem, se está tudo bem, vou correr até lá e pegar algumas coisas na hora do almoço. Vejo você mais tarde. Ligue-me se você precisar de alguma coisa".

Com isso, ele pega as chaves e sai. Finalmente, caralho. Eu pulo da cama e sigo diretamente para o chuveiro. É melhor ele não ter me atrasado com sua merda emo esta manhã. Se eu estou atrasada para esse compromisso, todos os meus planos são disparados para a porra do inferno.

Duas horas depois, eu balanço-me para fora do ônibus sobre a roupa parecendo mais profissional que eu poderia colocar junto, e isso não é dizer muito. É um vestido, das sortes. Algodão e não muito decotado. Fiquei tentada a vestir a camisa de Drop Dead, mas ela estava suja e, em cima disso, eu estou tentando jogar bem aqui. Bem, um tipo de bem. Se eu sou muito legal, nada vai ficar realizado e assim me ajudar, eu vou pegar essa merda consertada. Já é o suficiente com o drama constante e eu sendo pega no meio. As pessoas precisam começar a se foder e estamos começando esse negócio hoje.

Eu sou como o pequeno motor que poderia, ou algo assim, cantar para mim mesma _"Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer isso."_ Claro que posso, se "isto" significa estar na frente da porra da porta falando sozinha.

Só mais uma respiração profunda, então eu abro a porta e valso para dentro como se eu fosse a dona do lugar, apresentando-me à recepcionista.

"Meu nome é Isabella Swan e eu tenho um encontro esta manhã com Rosalie Cullen".

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Graças a Deus que Jasper tem uma caminhonete pick-up. Eu não tenho idéia por que ele dirige essa coisa, mas pelo menos eu posso carregar todas as coisas de Bella para o meu apartamento em uma única viagem. Jasper, é claro, está xingando ao meu lado enquanto empacotamos as coisas dela e as levamos para sua caminhonete a cada vez que enchemos uma caixa.

"Edward, lembre-me novamente por que nós precisamos empacotar toda essa merda? Quero dizer, sério. Duvido que haja uma instituição de caridade lá fora que levaria a metade dela".

Estou envolvendo uma figura terrivelmente feia de uma sereia quando eu paro e olho para ele.

"Jasper, estas são as coisas dela. Eu quero que ela sinta como se meu apartamento fosse a casa dela, e se ela deixa para trás tudo o que ela possui porque ela tem medo das coisas não pertencerem ao lugar, nós teremos um começo muito difícil. Agora cale a boca e empacote".

Jasper, é claro, nunca está disposto a deixar a merda passar.

"Edward, eu sei que você tem as chaves dela, mas você se importa em me dizer como você conseguiu sair de casa esta manhã, vestido de jeans surrado velho e uma camiseta sem que ela percebesse? Isso não soa como Bella. Aquela garota é afiada como um prego".

Ele está certo, e eu sei fodidamente que ele está certo, mas eu não quero quebrar o meu cérebro em torno disso. Bebê Swan distraída significa Bebê Swan Tramando-Alguma-Coisa, e isso não pode ser bom. Quero dizer, merda. Nós temos o peixe feio, o tempo de prisão... esqueça. Eu terei um ataque de pânico se eu sequer começar a ir por esse caminho.

"Jasper, eu não tenho idéia do que ela está tramando. Você já a viu em ação. Ela perguntou se poderia comprar um peixe de estimação e ela trouxe para casa aquela monstruosidade. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como a mente dela funciona".

Ele ri. "Talvez ela tenha um poste de stripper instalado no seu quarto".

Eu juro, meus olhos rolaram para trás na minha cabeça com aquele pensamento. A única coisa me impedindo de um desmaio completo é o murmúrio dele.

"Então... como vão indo as coisas com Alice? Algum poste de stripper aparecendo no seu apartamento?"

Ele congela. Pega isso, cadela.

"Alguma coisa que você gostaria de compartilhar, Jasper? Merda, na noite em que eu te chamei para sair tudo o que você falava era de tetas e bebida. Ultimamente, porém... eu acho que a única vez que eu te vi fora do trabalho _não_ anexado ao lado de Alice foi no dia em que Esme arrastou Bella para o Clube de Jardinagem".

Seus olhos estão tão grandes como a porra de pires. Poderia meu amigo, o próprio Sr. Homem-Puta, realmente ter se apaixonado tão forte pela amiga louca de Bella?

"Edward, Jesus. Quero dizer, você já a viu? É como se ela estivesse sempre dez passos à frente de mim e eu estivesse apenas a seguindo. Ela teve toda sua vida planejada desde que ela tinha a porra de cinco anos de idade. Quero dizer, quem faz isso? Quais crianças de cinco anos de idade já sabem o que é um químico de fragrância, quanto mais ser um? É uma loucura".

"Você a ama?" Eu me sinto culpado por perguntar, mas eu tenho que saber que não sou o único que é um completo lunático neste momento.

Jasper balança sua cabeça. "Cara, quando eu disse a ela que queria que morássemos juntos, eu me senti como a porra de uma adolescente dizendo isso porque foi apenas o quê? Algumas semanas que nós conhecemos essas garotas? Em vez de ficar chocada, ou surpresa, ou até mesmo feliz, ela foi totalmente fria e calma e disse 'Eu sei, Jasper'. Quero dizer, quem faz isso?"

Estou tentando não rir porque Alice pode ser tão louca como Bebê Swan, mas elas agem como opostos quando se trata de rapazes.

"Estou supondo que você disse 'eu te amo' primeiro, então?" Vou tentar não zombar dele por ser a adolescente que ele disse que foi quando ele responde.

"Você acredita que não? Ela me disse isso naquela maldita primeira noite no clube. Quero dizer, que diabos? Ela disse que estava esperando por mim toda a sua vida e todo mundo mais foi apenas uma experiência para que ela me conhecesse quando ela me visse. Isso não bate em tudo?"

Ele tem um meio sorriso para mim por isso. Isto bate tudo além da Bebê Swan. Alice pode ser a vidente, mas Bebê Swan é o dervixe***** girando.

_*__Dervixe__: __membro de uma ordem ascética do islamismo_. Um dervixe é um monge muçulmano que, geralmente, adota uma vida nômade de abnegação, fazendo votos de pobreza, humildade e castidade.

"Vamos lá, Jasper, já basta dessa merda de trança de cabelo. Precisamos ir para o escritório e fazer algum trabalho de merda".

Trinta minutos depois, estamos sentados em seu escritório, finalmente vestidos para o trabalho. Bebê Swan não estava em meu apartamento quando chegamos lá, o que realmente não foi muita surpresa, mas o seu laptop estava. Isso significa que ela está em algum lugar, mas não escrevendo, e o pouquinho de medo que Jasper colocou em mim se tornou uma grande bola de tensão no meu estômago. Jasper está falando sobre pesquisas de usuários sobre uma proposta de alteração da plataforma de aplicação e, para ser honesto, eu não dou a mínima para o que os usuários pensam. Eu me importo sobre onde Bebê Swan pode estar e que porra ela está fazendo, ou trazendo, para o meu – nosso – apartamento.

Estou dando tão pouca atenção a qualquer coisa acontecendo que eu deixo de ficar tão chocado como eu devo ficar quando tanto a minha assistente como a de Jasper entram em seu escritório sem sequer bater.

"Oh, Edward, graças a Deus que você está aqui." Ângela diz. "Eu chamei por todo o edifício procurando por você e Lauren disse que a porta estava fechada..."

Estou finalmente processando que Ângela irrompeu no escritório _de Jasper, _sem aviso, sem fôlego e parecendo em pânico. Estou imediatamente em meus pés, Jasper me seguindo.

"Edward, eles precisam de você descendo no RH. Ontem," é tudo que ela consegue antes de eu decolar em uma corrida. Meu cérebro está em estado de intensa atividade. Funcionário descontente com uma arma? Não... eles não me enviariam para baixo para isso. Rosalie descontentes com uma arma? Agora esta é uma possibilidade. Ela é minha irmã e alguns podem querer que eu morra para contratá-la em primeiro lugar.

Normalmente eu sou mais rápido que Jasper, mas meu pensamento está me atrasando e ele passa por mim no corredor. Ele patina para uma parada em frente à porta do escritório de Rosalie, sua boca aberta escancarada e, de repente, eu estou com medo. Rose está ferida? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

Estou tentando espreitar ao redor de Jasper e vejo um desastre. Pelo menos uma caneca de café deve ter batido na parede, com base nas manchas marrons úmidas e dos cacos de cerâmica que vejo no chão. Uma das plantas de Rosalie está derrubada sobre a mesa, com a sujeira derramada por toda parte. Documentos estão no chão, amassados e sujos como se tivessem sido pisados uma e outra vez. Em suma, parece que houve uma revolta em seu escritório.

Empurro Jasper de lado tentando entrar pela porta, seguindo a linha dos seus olhos. No canto do escritório de Rose, no chão, senta-se Bebê Swan, seu cabelo em um emaranhado bagunçado e arranhões no seu rosto. Uma contusão está florescendo exatamente sob seu olho e ela parece estar com os pés descalços. Essa visão sozinha seria estranha o suficiente, mas, com ela no chão está Rosalie, igualmente desgrenhada.

O mais estranho de tudo, porém, é ouvir a minha irmã. Ela está praticamente no colo de Bella, sua mão fechada em punhos na camisa de Bella, chorando histericamente. A cada soluço ela engasga um "sinto muito" e Bebê Swan acaricia seus cabelos como se Rose fosse uma menininha, arrulhando e a acalmando.

Ângela puxa atrás de mim, gaguejando desculpas.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Nós não sabíamos mais o que fazer! A assistente de Rose disse que a Srta. Swan tinha uma reunião de saída marcada para hoje e então a próxima coisa que ela sabia, ela ouviu gritos e batidas".

Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse perdido a capacidade de piscar. Eu murmuro meus agradecimentos a Ângela e cruzo para Bella e Rose relutantemente, agachando-me na frente delas. Bebê Swan, abençoe seu coração completamente insano, na verdade sorri para mim. Rosalie, sua maquiagem escorrendo pelo rosto, lança-se para fora de Bella e em mim.

"Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito".

Livre da minha irmã histérica, Bebê Swan se levanta e endireita suas roupas, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Vocês dois precisam conversar, Garoto Rico. Convide-a para jantar, se você quiser. Acho que teremos tortas congeladas esta noite".

Ela localiza seus sapatos em algum lugar sob a mesa de Rose e vai embora, Jasper sufocando o riso quando ela passa por ele.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, eu fic__o cada vez mais confusa com a Bebê Swan... primeiro, que noite foi essa delas com as "roupas íntimas retrô", quente demais! E agora, o que será que Bebê Swan disse para a Rose para causar esse tumulto todo? _

_Deixem reviews e na quarta-feira posto o próximo cap.!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem ainda não viu, estreei uma fic nova na quinta-feira, __**The Doll House, **__é da mesma autora de Bella Swan: Kidnapper._

_E hj postei cap. novo de __**Company Loves Misery **__também._


	23. Há tortas

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Tortas e pote vazio de Missão para Marzipan pertencem a mim.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Há tortas**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu desço do ônibus no supermercado no caminho de volta para a casa do Garoto Rico. Talvez eu tenha que ligar para Mitt-Mitt daqui para ir jantar em casa, mas pelo menos, é um começo. Edward não tem nada em sua cozinha além de ingredientes frescos. Nem uma lata, ou uma caixa, ou uma sacola para ser vista. Que porra é que eu vou fazer com essa coisa? É como se todos esperam que eu seja essa porra de cozinheira fantabulosa***** e tal o tempo todo porque meus pais eram pessoas estranhas. Como uma criança de sete anos de idade torna-se um chef especialista? Não, bastardos, ela aprende a abrir uma lata. De quem exatamente eu deveria ter aprendido a cozinhar?

_*__Fantabulosa__: fantástica + fabulosa._

Eu começo na sessão de congelados e percebo que o fluxo de tráfego aqui é tão ruim quanto a maldita galeria de arte. Pessoas perambulando junto como fodidas coisas treinadas, ou algo assim. Por que você quereria possivelmente pegar as frutas primeiro? Essa merda vai ser _esmagada_ sob o seu sabão em pó. Eu começo na sessão de congelados, uma vez que essa merda é gelada e deve ser enterrado sob outro material de isolamento e eu estou parado em frente às tortas, debatendo. Indo na suposição de que a glória de uma torta nunca passou pelos lábios tanto do Garoto Rico, ou da sua irmã, eu os apresento lentamente com o Banquete, ou Swanson? Ou será que eu os apresento ao crème de la crème Marie Callender? Leva-me alguns minutos de reflexão antes de decidir que Rosalie não quereria nada além do melhor. Marie Callender será. Além disso, desta forma eu só preciso pegar três para Mitt-Mitt, em vez de cinco, já que elas são maiores. Ele não vai querer parecer como um porco na frente dela.

Um saco de pequenas batatas fritas e alguns potes de Missão para Marzipan mais tarde, e eu me pergunto se eu preciso de um vegetal. Quero dizer, as tortas têm ervilhas e cenouras, certo? Rosalie pode querer uma salada, no entanto, então eu pego um saco disso e um daqueles pequenos pacotes de tempero. Tenho certeza que o Garoto Rico tem óleo e vinagre e, desta forma, pelo menos, o tempero é feito em casa. Mais ou menos.

Vou até o caixa e bato na discagem rápida para Mitt-Mitt enquanto estou jogando coisas na esteira.

"Beleza! Rosalie me ligou logo depois que você saiu. Ela estava praticamente muito histérica. Menina, eu sinto muito..."

"Emmett, por que diabos você está se desculpando? Eu sou a única que criou problema com ela".

"Ela fez alusão a isso. Exatamente o que você disse para conseguir que ela ficasse toda irritada assim, Bella? Ela pode ter batido no meu rosto no concurso, mas ela não é o tipo de garota que se mete em brigas corporais no escritório".

Eu hesito, não mais certa de onde está sua lealdade.

"Eu posso tê-la acusado de ser discriminadora".

"Bella..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Ela achava que eu estava atrás da porra do dinheiro deles, no entanto".

"E ela ficou maluca com isso?"

"Bem... não. Ela ficou absolutamente atacada quando me acusou de não amar o seu irmão e de querer que ele fosse tão infeliz que ela questionaria qualquer coisa que o deixava feliz, inclusive eu, para fazê-lo sofrer como ela sente que tem sofrido".

Eu posso ouvir a palma da sua mão batendo na sua testa.

"Olha, eu estou bem. Tudo está bem".

"Mas…"

"Mitt-Mitt. Sério. Eu estou bem e esperando você e Rosalie para o jantar".

"Assim eu ouvi. É o seu namorado rico que o terá servido, espero? Eu poderia seriamente ir para algum Beef Wellington, ou alguma merda assim. Cauda de lagosta, talvez?"

Reviro meus olhos. Ele está fodidamente brincando comigo.

"Cara! Eu estou cozinhando".

Ele suspira, o que eu acho rude.

"O que você está cozinhando?"

"Eu ouvi aquelas aspas ao redor de cozinhando. Para sua informação, teremos tortas. _E_ uma salada".

"Que tipo de tortas?

"Você está seriamente elevando-se na porra da minha pergunta sobre as tortas? Jesus Crítico Cristo. Peru. Marie Callender. Das grandes".

"Beleza, você é gloriosa. Então por que você está me ligando agora se eu tenho que estar lá para jantar mais tarde?"

"Eu meio que preciso de uma carona do supermercado".

"Você não vive do outro lado da rua da maldita loja?"

"Uh… não mais".

"Bella! Você foi expulsa? Por que você não disse nada? Você sabe que posso emprestar a você o dinheiro do aluguel..."

"Acalme-se. Eu não fui expulsa. Eu, uh, meio que me mudei com Edward".

Silêncio. Fodidamente. Mortal.

"Eu estarei aí em menos de dez minutos, Beleza, e é melhor você derramar a porra toda".

Fiel à sua palavra, ele está lá em absolutamente sete minutos, dando-me tempo suficiente para passar pela fila do caixa e pegar a sacola de coisas que eu solto no meu caminho para fora da porta. Ele pula fora e me ajuda a carregar as sacolas para dentro, então dá uma boa olhada em como a minha pequena briga com Rosalie Cullen alterou a minha beleza natural.

"Ah, merda, Bella. Maldição, por que você não me disse que isso era tão mau? Aquele garoto rico tem as coisas na sua casa para cuidar disso?"

Dou-lhe o meu melhor olhar "vai tomar no cu".

"Você não _vai_ fazer uma grande coisa sobre isso".

"Vou deixar você e ir para casa. Eu não vou vê-la mais. Isso é ridículo".

É hora de puxar o olhar de mãe zangada. A mãe de Emmett e Jamie é o inferno sobre rodas quando ela fica irritada, e ela me ensinou tudo o que ela sabe.

"Beleza, isso é horrível. Pare. Você se parece com a mamãe. Apenas... _pare_!"

Eu continuo o olhar enquanto faço minhas exigências.

"Você vai me levar ao apartamento de Edward. Você vai comer a porra das minhas tortas. Você vai ser bom para Rosalie. Acima de tudo, você não vai falar nada sobre minha cara ou então me ajudar, você não vai chegar a acariciar Birkin".

"Eu não vou acariciar aquele peixe. Você sabe que o governo colocou chips neles para ter informações sobre cada movimento seu, certo?"

Eu aprendi há muito tempo que é melhor ignorar esses tipos de declarações. Se eu não fizer isso, ele vai preparar filés de Birkin no balcão da cozinha para encontrar o chip.

"Sem. Comentários. Entendido?"

"Entendido. Quantas tortas você pegou para mim? E o que tem para a sobremesa?"

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu quero arrancar meus cabelos. Infelizmente, eu não posso fazer isso até que eu rasgue minha irmã, membro a membro e, francamente, eu estou com um pouco de medo dela, mesmo que Bebê Swan tenha acontecido de ser a única que se afastou de qualquer que seja o inferno que acabou de entrar no seu escritório.

Ela ainda está fungando quando ela começa a estabelecer seu escritório certo e eu fico sentado em uma cadeira, correndo meus dedos nos meus cabelos e tentando descobrir exatamente como caralho começar esta conversa. Eu deveria ter percebido que haveria uma entrevista de saída necessária para Bella. Eu deveria ter perguntado sobre isso. Mais importante, eu deveria ter tido a certeza de que a entrevista não fosse realizada pela minha obviamente irmã louca e violenta, que tinha demitido Bella, em primeiro lugar.

Que inferno de CEO sou eu?

Eu aposto que abro minha boca e a fecho novamente uma centena de vezes. O que posso dizer? Você está demitida, mas nós ainda gostaríamos que você viesse para o jantar? Vou contar à mamãe sobre você? Talvez eu devesse delatá-la para a Vovó Platt. Ela parece gostar de Bella um pouco…

Não há nenhum som no escritório de Rose que não seja ela fungando e deslocando ao redor enquanto ela pega as coisas, ainda que eu saiba que há pelo menos quatro pessoas escutando do lado de fora agora. Eu ficaria chocado se Jasper não tentasse obter um copo de bebida até agora para ouvir dentro. É possível que Rose queira esperar até que estejamos fora dos ouvidos de Jasper (junto com metade da empresa) antes de falar sobre isso, então eu me sento em silêncio, observando-a limpar e arrumar. É óbvio que ela não pode terminar o dia de trabalho, e eu reviro meus olhos percebendo que os funcionários da empresa devem pensar que eu me tornei um total estranho desde que Bella e eu ficamos juntos. Aqui estou eu perdendo mais uma tarde de trabalho, embora esta tenha que cair sobre os ombros de Rosalie. Eu não posso acreditar que Bebê Swan começaria uma briga no trabalho. Ela pode ser excêntrica, mas ela não é louca.

Quando seu escritório está finalmente limpo o suficiente para que você não possa dizer que Rose e Bella brincaram de Gladiadores Americanos nele, Rosalie guarda seu laptop e segue-me. Jasper e o resto deles deve ter se espalhado antes de nós sairmos porque o único remanescente é Ângela, que ganhou-se um aumento por guardar meu laptop e trazê-lo para o escritório de Rose. Minha assistente pode, porém, ter sido, pelo menos em parte, motivada pelo medo coletivo dos funcionários de que eu deixaria minha irmã aqui no prédio sem supervisão. Chegamos ao meu carro e Rose entra e me espera começar a dirigir antes que ela fale.

"Eu tenho sido injusta com você, Edward".

Eu não tenho idéia do que diabos ela está falando, mas a julgar pelo seu comportamento de hoje, eu provavelmente deveria manter minha boca gorda fechada para que ela não vá toda maníaca homicida em mim.

"O que aconteceu com o papai e sua mãe..." Ela interrompe o meu olhar antes de continuar, "... sua mãe _biológica, _não foi sua culpa. Assim como o que aconteceu com minha mãe biológica não foi minha culpa".

"Isso é verdade, Rosalie, mas como é que se relacionam com você sendo injusta comigo?"

"Eu tenho sido uma cadela completa para você a sua vida inteira porque eu me ressentia por você. Eu acho que culpei você por muito do que aconteceu entre os nossos pais quando, na realidade, você foi tão vítima quanto eu. Possivelmente ainda mais, já que você teve que crescer lidando comigo".

"Isso não é verdade".

"É e você sabe disso. Meus breves períodos de atividade como irmã não compensam pelo jeito que eu tratei você".

"Então, brigar com Bebê Swan foi sua maneira de se desculpar?"

"Eu nunca deveria ter tentado fazer sua entrevista de saída sozinha. Eu não pude resistir à oportunidade de correr com ela, no entanto. Quero dizer, Edward, sério. Você deu a ela um emprego. Você mora com ela para todos os efeitos e propósitos, e então, depois de eu pensar que finalmente me livrei dela por demiti-la, você se muda para morar com ela de verdade. O que eu deveria pensar sobre as intenções dela? Você nunca trouxe uma garota para casa com você e, de repente, você leva para casa essa pessoa louca, mora junto com ela e faz tudo além de dar a ela as chaves do castelo".

Sou mortalmente calmo quando respondo a ela, "Você devia pensar que seu irmão pode ser um bom juiz de caráter".

Eu olho e vejo que ela está mordendo seu lábio, pensando antes de responder. É sobre o momento que ela começou a pensar, então eu a deixo experimentar a sensação de estar fazendo isso.

"Eu estava errada, Edward, e eu sei disso. Eu vi o que eu queria ver, e ouvi o que eu queria ouvir. Ela não dá uma merda sobre o seu dinheiro, não é?"

Eu rio, mas é uma risada tensa, sem alegria.

"Ela está servindo tortas congeladas - o que diabos seja isso - para o jantar esta noite. Isso diz a você alguma coisa sobre ela? Ela fez um jantar ontem à noite para celebrar a mudança e serviu para Jasper e sua namorada algo chamado Beans 'n Weenies. Eu diria que ela não se preocupa muito com o dinheiro".

"Lamento tê-la demitido".

"Assim como eu, Rose. Ela é uma escritora fantástica e agora vamos ter que pagar taxas de autônomo para conseguir que ela trabalhe nos docs".

É a sua vez de rir agora e a tensão alivia um pouquinho.

"Ela seria certa em me processar, e a empresa, você sabe".

"Ela não vai".

"Como você sabe disso? Como você pode simplesmente estar tão malditamente certo dela?"

"Eu simplesmente estou e não consigo explicar. Nós vamos entrar no apartamento e ela vai perguntar se você quer acariciar seu peixe de estimação e ela vai te dar um abraço enorme como se você nunca tivesse sido nada além de agradável para ela. Isso é como ela é".

Eu esperava mais dúvidas, mas mesmo a minha irmã pode fazer o inesperado de vez em quando.

"Acariciar seu peixe?"

Eu sorrio, finalmente sabendo que minha irmã e eu acabaremos bem, e ela provavelmente acabará como grande amiga da Bebê Swan, como todo mundo acaba.

"Estamos bem agora, Rose?"

"Desde que sua namorada me perdoe por arremessar uma caneca de café nela e depois pular nela como se eu fosse uma criminosa? Sim, Mr. Horrible, estamos bem".

Ela engasga quando ela percebe o que ela disse.

"Merda, Edward, desculpe!"

"Não se preocupe com isso. Esse apelido grudou em você. Para sua informação, no entanto, Bella assegurou-me que ele é muito fodidamente incrível".

Nós estacionamos e ela dá a volta no carro para me abraçar antes de caminharmos para dentro. Bebê Swan: milagreira.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Mitt-Mitt está pedindo jornal para cobrir o tanque de peixe quando Garoto Rico e Irmã Cadela chegam. Rosalie e eu viemos a um acordo, ela sabe que eu não estou pelo dinheiro, e eu sei que ela tem um monte de problemas que poderiam beneficiar a porra de um futon de ajuda psiquiátrica e, provavelmente, alguma assistência farmacológica em cima disso.

Tortas e batatas estão no forno, perfeitamente cronometrado. Eu tenho uma garrafa de Patron na mesa para a maioria de nós, além de algumas garrafas de vinho australiano que eu comprei porque gostei do rótulo. É branco e acho que o branco deveria ir com tortas. Ou, pelo menos, com a carne branca, que está empurrando-a quando se trata de carne de torta, mas vendo como eu ostento nas Callenders, espero que vá junto. A salada tem sido despejada em uma tigela e eu até mesmo comprei alguns desses tomates-uva, que eu tentei. Eles não têm o gosto nada de uva, então eu não entendo muito bem o ponto, mas parece que eu dei importância sobre um vegetal. Estou tentando fazer bonito, para o Garoto Rico, assim como Mitt-Mitt, mas, merda. Tortas. Eu deveria ter comprado comida pronta. Eu vou explodir isso e Edward vai ficar ainda mais chateado do que ele já deve estar após a briga.

Estou exageradamente nervosa sobre Rosalie estar aqui. Quando eu penso em olhar para ela, porém, ela está tão nervosa como eu, então eu vou até onde ela está hesitando na porta.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, Rosalie. Estou muito feliz que você veio. Você gostaria de conhecer Birkin?"

Ela reconhece o nome, mas não o conceito, e segue-me para o tanque onde... Jesus Martha Stewart Cristo, o Garoto Rico esteve redecorando? A sereia de má qualidade que Jamie comprou para mim em uma loja de frugalidades está no maldito tanque. Rolando meus olhos perguntando-me o que mais ele fez, eu abro o topo do aquário, esperando talvez que Rosalie vai querer acariciá-lo.

"Você sabe, se você colocar a mão lá dentro, ele vai nadar para cima e você pode acariciá-lo".

Ela olha para mim com ar de dúvida, mas ela deve realmente querer fazer um esforço também porque ela enfia a mão no topo aberto e aguarda. Claro o bastante, Birkin nada para cima.

"Que _porra _amorosa foi essa?" Rosalie grita. O desprezível simplesmente cospe uma pedra para ela. Não é uma grande primeira impressão aí, Birkin.

"Oops." Eu peço desculpas e estendo a mão para rebocar a sereia. Enquanto estou fazendo isso, o peixe estúpido tenta tirar a porra de um pedaço da minha mão e depois cospe mais pedras, para uma boa medida.

"Desculpe por isso, Rosalie, sério. Seu irmão, obviamente, não sabe muito sobre os Oscars".

"Essa... coisa... cuspiu em mim?"

Claro o bastante fez isso, Irmã Cadela.

"Olha, Oscars ficam um pouquinho irritados se você fode com o seu habitat. Eles, er, reorganizam se você vira as coisas que eles gostam".

"Preciso lavar. Você tem algum desinfetante, Edward?"

Ela decola em direção ao banheiro e eu estou me chutando. Isso provavelmente não pode ir muito pior, mas ainda há muito tempo deixado na noite. Viro-me para Emmett.

"Cara, ela é sempre assim? Ela parece precisar de um pouco de manutenção elevada".

Eu devo ser uma idiota. Estou tentando falar com um homem que está rasgando velhas edições da National Geographic e colando-as no aquário. Dou um tapa na mão dele para ele parar de destruir o material de Edward.

"Jesus, deixe o maldito peixe em paz. Não quero olhar para peitos nus mais do que eu olho. Vá lidar com a sua namorada".

Eu finalmente faço o meu caminho para o Garoto Rico para um abraço, mas o maldito cronômetro toca e eu tenho que preparar o jantar. Até o momento que Rosalie sofre qualquer processo de descontaminação que ela considera necessário depois de ter pedras de peixe cuspidas nela, estamos prontos para comer. Eu coloquei a salada em uma tigela bonita que encontrei e já tem o tempero nela. As batatas estão em outra tigela e eu tenho as tortas em uma bandeja.

Emmett imediatamente serve-se, mas Edward e sua irmã se seguram. Pego uma, viro a coisa e mexo a lata um pouco para tirá-la. Garoto Rico segue o processo, mas Rosalie parece horrorizada. Eu dou para Emmett um olhar de pânico e ele despeja uma de cabeça para baixo em seu prato, batendo-a de forma que a crosta rasga e as entranhas vomitam toda sobre as batatas que eu prestativamente adicionei ao prato dela.

Ela parece que está prestes a atirar, mas eu sinto as pernas do Garoto Rico se moverem perto de mim e ele deve tê-la chutado na canela porque ela diz para ele se foder e, em seguida, dá uma garfada para encher a boca de torta. Ela está prestes a prová-la quando Emmett abre sua boca.

"Você sabia que uma única torta tem mais de 900 calorias, 60 gramas de gordura e a porra de toda a quantidade de um dia de sódio?"

Agora é a minha vez de chutá-lo enquanto o garfo de Rosalie faz barulho no seu prato.

"Sim, seu filho da puta estúpido, é por isso que o gosto é tão malditamente bom. Talvez você não devesse comer três então, hein?" Eu pergunto enquanto o chuto.

"Talvez eu vá ficar com a salada." Sugere Rosalie.

Eu posso dizer que Edward está concluído a chutá-la novamente quando Emmett entra na conversa.

"Ah, vamos lá, baby. A Beleza sabia que você precisa se animar, então ela fez um dos nossos alimentos favoritos do conforto para que você se sinta melhor. Não é como se você tivesse alguma coisa para se preocupar. Você poderia comer dez desses por dia e ainda ser atrativamente quente".

Espero que a Irmã Cadela puxe para fora e dê um soco nele novamente. Eu também sei, por experiência pessoal esta manhã, que ela tem um movimento médio de cabelo e suas unhas arranham como garras de gato. Em vez disso, porém, ela sorri para ele, escova seu braço e começa a dar garfadas na torta como se fosse a porra de caviar. Eu olho para o Garoto Rico e ele está encarando também.

É meio louco vendo meu mundo se cruzar com o dele. Pena que é um pouco como assistir _The Twilight Zone__*****_ quando se trata da sua irmã.

_*__The Twilight Zone__ (Além da Imaginação): é uma série de televisão que apresenta histórias de ficção científica, suspense, fantasia e terror._

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Minha irmã. Está comendo. Tortas congeladas.

O mais estranho é que ela realmente parece estar gostando da torta, mas pode ter algo a ver com seu relacionamento estranho com o amigo de Bella, Emmett. O homem é tão fora de órbita que ele acha que o peixe, como aquela coisa feia é, tem algo a ver com uma conspiração do governo. Ele se refere a Rosalie como "atrativamente quente" e ela sorri como se ele a comparasse com o Diamante Hope*****. A coisa mais perturbadora de todas, porém, é que este último desenvolvimento parece ter batido a inabalável Bebê Swan para um giro.

_*__Diamante Hope__ (__anteriormente "Le Bleu de France") é um grande diamante profundamente azul de 45,52 quilates (9,10 g), alojado no Smithsonian Natural History Musem, em Washington, DC. O diamante Hope é azul para os olhos nus por causa de pequenas quantidades de boro em sua estrutura de cristal, mas ele apresenta-se vermelho fosforescente após a exposição aos raios ultravioleta da luz. É classificada como um Diamante Tipo IIb, e é famoso por ser supostamente ser amaldiçoado._

Eu não tenho idéia do que ela estava esperando acontecer hoje, mas isso obviamente não era. O resto de nós manteve uma conversa durante o jantar, mas ela não participa, sentada calmamente e brincando com seu jantar até todos parecerem ter terminado, então limpando os pratos silenciosamente.

Ela volta da cozinha com uma jarra de café e quatro potes daquele sorvete de amêndoa recheado que ela ama, entregando a cada um de nós o nosso próprio pote e uma colher, junto com xícaras de café. Rosalie espia no rótulo nutricional e então se dirige à Bebê Swan.

"Diz que serve quatro porções".

Bella olha bem para ela e aponta sua colher. "Irmã Cadela, se você pode parar depois de comer um quarto desse recipiente, vou sair do apartamento do seu irmão esta noite e nunca mais falar com ninguém em sua família de novo".

Eu engasgo. Ela não pode estar falando sério. Ela não tem idéia de quão teimosa e determinada minha irmã pode ser. Eu não acho que eu já a vi perder um desafio, ou uma aposta. Ela é simplesmente muito competitiva. Isso pode matá-la, mas ela vai ganhar.

Todo mundo abaixa a sua colher para assistir enquanto minha irmã começa a comer.

"Isto é... marzipan?" Ela pergunta.

Bebê Swan balança a cabeça e eu vejo seus lábios tremerem como se ela estivesse tentando não rir. Poucos segundos depois, Rosalie fala novamente.

"Isto são cookies de amêndoa, ou bolacha?"

"Você sabe," Bella responde, "eu realmente não estou certa. Eu acho que eles são um pouco difíceis de mastigar para ser bolacha, mas eles não são tão difíceis de mastigar como os cookies de amêndoa que você pode conseguir na padaria italiana, sabe?"

Rosalie acena e continua cavando no sorvete, e eu vejo Bella sentar-se ereta e reta enquanto ela assiste a colher da minha irmã raspando ao redor da borda do recipiente e empurrando no meio para cavar um pedaço particularmente grande de marzipan, ou um cookie.

Finalmente, Bella toma um gole do seu café e inclina para trás em sua cadeira, um olhar de satisfação presunçosa no seu rosto.

"Então, Rosalie, o que você estava dizendo sobre a quantidade sugerida de porções?"

Emmett espreita no pote da minha irmã e solta uma risada tão alta que Bebê Swan quase inclina sua cadeira. Eu tenho que agarrá-la antes que ela rache sua cabeça no chão.

"Está vazio!" Ele grita e Bella ri.

"Garoto Rico, você pensou seriamente que eu teria apostado algo assim se eu não achasse que eu poderia ganhar?"

Após o confronto da sobremesa, estamos sentados observando aquele peixe monstruoso por um tempo e a conversa toma um tom mais descontraído. Todo mundo parece estar à vontade com todo mundo, com toda a tensão desaparecida. Antes que seja tarde demais, Emmett menciona que ele tem um prazo de manhã e se oferece para levar Rosalie em casa, o que eu assumo que é um código para "vamos para uma das nossas casas e foder como coelhos" se parece que eles estão dando um ao outro qualquer indicação.

Bella e eu os levamos até a porta. Rosalie abraça Bella primeiro e depois eu, e antes que ela saia, ela sussurra no meu ouvido, "Eu nunca deixaria que ela perdesse a aposta. Mesmo que o sorvete não tivesse sido tão delicioso".

Eu a abraço mais próxima antes que ela se afasta e sai de mãos dadas com Emmett. Bella suspira e começa a ir na direção da cozinha antes de eu pegá-la por trás e girá-la ao redor.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia que tipo de vodu fodido você está trabalhando em minha família, mas eu acho que gosto disso. Deixe os malditos pratos para a senhora da limpeza e deixe-me fazer amor lento e doce com você".

Ela está rindo enquanto eu a carrego de volta para o quarto e a jogo na cama, que agora tem sua velha lã tie-dye no meio dela. Quando suas mãos a tocam, ela olha e depois franze a testa.

"Edward, por que todas as minhas coisas estão aqui? Pensei que tínhamos concordado que eu estava trazendo apenas as minhas roupas e CDs, e não todo o meu lixo. Não foi?"

É isso aí. Estou acabado. Estou oficialmente acabado. Este tem sido um absoluto puta dia de merda, do trabalho manual na parte da manhã para uma briga no meu departamento de recursos humanos para a porra de uma aposta sobre a nossa relação sobre sorvete.

"Bella, eu só vou fazer esta pergunta mais uma vez. Você não quer ficar comigo? Porque todos os empurrões e esconder-se e o não querer suas coisas aqui e as pequenas coisas como torta congelada para minha irmã parecem destinadas a me irritar. Enquanto elas não são irritantes para mim, parece evidente que você está – ou consciente, ou inconscientemente - tentando me afastar. Por que você está fodidamente com medo?"

Não estou inteiramente certo que eu quero que ela me responda.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Depois de descobrir sobre a briga e as loucuras de um jantar, agora vem a parte "séria"... o que será que ela vai responder para ele?_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Há um anel

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Tortas e pote vazio de Missão para Marzipan pertencem a mim.

* * *

**Capítulo 2****4 – Há um anel**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Maldição. O homem não tinha acabado de me prometer amor lento e doce, ou alguma merda assim? Agora ele está chegando todo acusatório e emo. Parece que eu não vou conseguir deitar esta noite.

"Garoto Rico, eu preciso quebrar a Midol*****? Eu não entendo por que eu não querendo meu lixo ocupando seu fodibuloso****** apartamento significa que eu não quero ficar com você".

_*__Midol__: algo que você diz para um cara quando ele está sendo um completo idiota._

_**__Fodibuloso__: fodidamente fabuloso._

Ele fodidamente explode. Quero dizer, como eu esperava sua cabeça simplesmente desaparece na minha frente como um grão de milho.

"Você não quer as suas coisas aqui! Você não quer trabalhar para mim! Você faz tudo ao seu alcance para irritar as pessoas sob o pretexto de ser excêntrica e peculiar! Eu não estou totalmente certo se você quer que as coisas saiam tão bem quanto parece, ou se você está secretamente esperando que alguém vai quebrar e matá-la".

Que porra é essa? De onde essa puta explosão veio?

"Garoto Rico, alguém colocou pó de anjo***** em seus cereais esta manhã, ou algo assim? O que deu em você? Acho que eu venho fazendo um trabalho bom por aqui. Você parece estar falando mais com a sua irmã, com menos argumentação. Sua avó pareceu ter um tempo fodincrível****** na outra noite. Todo mundo está se dando bem, não está?"

_*__Pó de anjo (PCP)__: considerado o mais perigoso dos alucinógenos. É uma droga dissociativa, antigamente usada como um agente anestésico, causa alucinações e efeitos neurotóxicos. É uma droga sintética patenteada em 1952 pela empresa farmacêutica Park-Davis e comercializada sob a marca "Sernyl". Seu uso em seres __humanos foi descontinuado em 1965, pois os pacientes freqüentemente se mostravam agitados, delirantes e desorientados enquanto se recuperavam de seus efeitos analgésicos. Começou a ser usado como droga de rua nos anos 60, com o nome de __Peace Pill, __se tornou popular após o declínio do uso do LSD. _

_**__Fodincrível__: fodidamente incrível._

"Na verdade, todo mundo parece estar se dando bem, Bella." Ele cospe, "Exceto pelas duas pessoas que deveriam estar se dando bem com _você. _Eu sou um, e Jamie é o outro. Agora, eu não estou dando qualquer tipo de desculpa para o comportamento dele porque eu com certeza não entendo sua possessividade demente, mas eu realmente preciso saber por que você está empurrando-me em cada rodada".

"Eu não estou... eu não... Por que você acha isso?" Estou realmente chocada aqui. É isto realmente o que ele pensa?

"É como se você não quisesse fazer parte." Ele admite finalmente, parecendo completamente derrotado.

Sodomização. Sangrenta. Do. Inferno. Eu nem sei para onde ir com isso. Ele realmente acha que tudo que estou fazendo é sabotagem deliberada. Ou ele pensa que eu sou mais habilidosa do que sou, ou ele pensa que eu sou tão insana do caralho que venho fazendo isso subconscientemente. Não tenho certeza do que é pior.

"Eu estava tentando." Eu sussurro. Eu não acho que ele vai acreditar em mim mesmo.

Eu não quero estar aqui. Eu _não posso_ estar aqui. Eu saio correndo e estou fora do seu apartamento, descendo as escadas e fora antes de eu perceber que eu não tenho a porra de um lugar no mundo para ir.

Eu vago até uma parada de ônibus. Eles têm os agradáveis aqui, com as bancadas cobertas. Não há grafite sobre eles como naqueles perto do meu antigo apartamento, e eu me agacho. Eu preciso pensar. Porra. Eu deixei meu laptop no apartamento, assim como a porra da minha bolsa, então eu também não tenho dinheiro. Não que eu pudesse pegar um ônibus com os pés descalços, de qualquer maneira. Ainda assim, seria bom ter algumas fodidas opções aqui.

Foda-se. Eu deito nas minhas costas no banco e olho para cima para a total falta de teias de aranha. Maldição. Bairros ricos são definitivamente melhores. Eles nem sequer têm teias de aranha em seus abrigos de ônibus. Alguém deve _limpá-las _daqui.

Eu realmente quero viver em algum lugar que possui seus abrigos de ônibus limpos?

Eu penso em tudo o que dissemos há alguns minutos e percebo que não é muito. Típico. Nós nunca parecemos conversar por muito tempo sobre coisas que são importantes, como por que eu não estava trazendo as minhas coisas, ou para onde vemos que este relacionamento vai, ou o que queremos da vida. Essa é provavelmente a merda que a gente deveria estar falando.

A coisa é, se começarmos a falar, eu tenho medo que vamos encontrar que isso tudo é quimera*. Ele pode querer seus próprios filhos para compensar sua própria origem fodida. Quero dizer, ele tem 23 anos de idade. Ele esteve nesta estrada para o sucesso toda a porra da sua vida. E se ele decide que quer se soltar em algum ponto? Estourar toda essa merda e dar uma de mochileiro por toda a Europa, ou começar a beber e ir a boates com a Vovó Platt? E se de repente ele quer ser o irresponsável – sobre o que ele nunca foi - e simplesmente chafurdar em sua própria sujeira durante todo o dia, dispensando e fumando um narguilé******?

_*__Quimera__: __monstro mitológico com cabeça de leão, corpo de cabra e cauda de dragão; produto da imaginação, fantasia._

_**__Narguilé__: __tipo de tubo de origem oriental usado para o fumo de tabaco (também hooka ou huka)._

Eu fiz tudo isso. Estou cansada do brega e das drag queens e de beber a noite inteira e sentar no The Royal.

Eu quero tentar ser uma adulta para uma mudança. Eu quero aprender a cozinhar jantares de verdade para o Garoto Rico além de ingredientes frescos. Eu quero uma colcha que coincide com as cortinas do quarto e toalhas que combinem com a cortina do chuveiro. Eu quero alguém para me ensinar a fazer toda essa merda que meus malditos pais deveriam ter me ensinado, para que eu possa ser a pessoa que Edward realmente precisa em sua vida, em vez da garota peculiar que é divertida por um tempo, mas ele não pode levar para a festa de Natal da empresa.

Não estou certa quanto tempo fiquei ali no banco, mas eu acho que ele deve ter corrido para fora atrás de mim quando eu o ouço chamando meu nome. Eu não respondo. Ele não pensa em olhar no abrigo de ônibus, então eu fico deitada lá, não respondendo para ele. Não tenho certeza que eu quero que ele me encontre.

Talvez seja melhor para nós dois se ele não encontrar.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Estou parado aqui, chocado, por exatamente um minuto muito longo porque ela está fora da porta mais depressa do que eu posso pegá-la. Isso é importante, no entanto. Eu sei que esperar aqui por esse minuto é importante. Por quê?

_Eu estava tentando. _

Como eu pude ter sido tão estúpido? É claro que ela está tentando. Ela deixou quase tudo o que tinha para trás para morar comigo. Ela parou com o trabalho temporário. Parou de vestir Jamie. Hospedou não um, mas dois jantares nos dois dias em que ela esteve aqui. Eles podem não ter sido culinária de alto nível, mas ela estava fazendo uma tentativa, e se ela está usando sua marca excêntrica de culinária divertida para cobrir o fato de que ela não tinha sido ensinada a todas as sutilezas de socialização, quem sou eu para julgar?

O que é mais importante para mim? As coisas dela, ou ela? A resposta é óbvia para mim, mas talvez não seja para ela. Eu quero tudo dela. Quero cada parte dela. Talvez, porém, eu estivesse focado na parte física e não prestando atenção às coisas importantes, que, claro como a merda, não são sáris nas janelas.

Corro para a rua para encontrá-la, mas ela parece ter desaparecido. Eu chamo o seu nome, esperando que ela esteja se escondendo atrás de um carro ou sentada atrás de uma árvore, mas eu não ouço nada e volto para a entrada do meu prédio, derrotado.

_Eu estava tentando. _

Sim, ela estava, mas eu também estava. O problema é que não estávamos tentando juntos e agora eu preciso encontrá-la, conversar com ela, perguntar a ela o que ela quer e descobrir o que eu quero, e como nós podemos ter as duas coisas juntas. Sento-me aqui, movendo meu cérebro para onde ela poderia ter ido. Emmett e Rosalie acabaram de sair juntos, então ela não teria ligado para Emmett. Jasper e Alice? Ela teria ligado para ele virem buscá-la?

Estou lançando o meu telefone na minha testa quando eu vejo os pés descalços na minha frente na calçada. Leva-me um segundo para perceber que as unhas pintadas são de cores diferentes em cada uma das unhas e eu chicoteio para cima a minha cabeça.

"Eu precisava pensar sozinha um pouco." Ela explica.

Estou morrendo de vontade de levantar e varrê-la em meus braços, mas esta é uma bifurcação na estrada e eu não posso obrigá-la a tomar a direção que eu quero. Temos que descobrir isso juntos.

"Eu estava chamando por você. Por que você não respondeu?" O que foi isso? Eu estou fazendo inscrição para o martírio?

"Eu ouvi. Eu não queria que você me encontrasse, no entanto. Descobri muito rápido que eu precisava encontrar você".

Eu fico olhando para ela sem entender. Isso é algum tipo de explicação filosófica, ou ela estava presa atrás de algum tipo de magia que a mantinha longe de mim? Livre-se disso, Cullen.

Ela morde seu lábio como se estivesse pensando.

"Podemos sentar aqui, Edward? Eu não estou pronta para voltar para cima para o apartamento".

O apartamento. Não é nosso apartamento. Pelo menos ela não disse "o seu apartamento".

Eu sento e faço um gesto para que ela tome o assento ao meu lado na pequena meia-parede onde estive sentado.

"Edward, por que você trouxe toda a minha porcaria para o seu apartamento?"

É um lugar curioso para começar, mas pelo menos eu tenho uma resposta. "Não há uma resposta simples, Bella. Eu queria você aqui. Tudo de você. Dos seus chinelos monstruosos do caralho à sereia feia às suas camisetas não-seguras para o trabalho. Isso é você. Eu quero que pareça como a sua casa também.

"A verdadeira questão, porém, é por que você não quer suas coisas aqui?"

Ela hesita antes de responder. "Eu acho que... uma parte disso era que eu não queria estragar o seu lugar com o meu lixo. A outra parte, porém... talvez eu simplesmente esteja pronta para começar a crescer".

"Você trouxe aquele fodido peixe terrível, Bella".

"Birkin não tem nada a ver com crescer. Peixes são perfeitamente o tipo de animal de estimação de adultos responsáveis moradores de apartamentos".

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

"Ok, tudo bem. Birkin é um pouco estranho para um animal de estimação. Eu ainda quero ser eu, Edward. Só... com uma atmosfera menos de circo me cercando".

"Você quer se casar?"

Ela fica mais branca do que farinha e eu percebo que ela pensa que eu estou propondo no meio do nosso drama em frente à entrada do nosso prédio. Eu bato em retirada. Rapidamente.

"Merda, Bella. Eu não estou pedindo a você neste segundo. Porra. Não. Quero dizer, não que eu não queira, mas eu nunca... merda, não. Não é assim. Eu farei isso... certo. Ou, pelo menos, o certo para o nosso certo. Cristo em uma rosca torcida. Eu estou fazendo tudo errado. Quero dizer, onde você nos vê no futuro? Você até mesmo vê um futuro?"

Obviamente, a nossa escolha de cenário para esta conversa está além de pobre porque as pessoas andando começam a olhar quando Bella explode em um choro alto e arfando. Eu acaricio suas costas suavemente, esperando que os curiosos me vejam como o namorado em questão, em vez do "homem causando sofrimento para uma jovem mulher chorando". Eu levanto e tento puxá-la pelo braço em direção à porta, mas, claro, com o choro histérico isso não parece bom e as pessoas estão começando a se aproximar de nós agora.

"Bella?" Eu sussurro. "Bella, você pode me ajudar aqui? As pessoas pensam que eu estou a ponto de bater em você, ou algo assim".

Ela finalmente se levanta e se joga em mim, batendo-me fora de equilíbrio. Meus braços batem tanto que eu estou surpreso que não vejo Dom Quixote em seu cavalo na nossa frente, mas eu finalmente me endireito e a abraço de volta, empurrando-a em direção ao porteiro, que está assistindo a nossa cena inteira com muito mais interesse do que é educado.

Eu meio que a carrego até o elevador enquanto ela ainda está chorando e segurando meu pescoço. Eu não sei como eu vou conseguir qualquer tipo de conversa coerente dela, mas, pelo menos, vamos estar dentro do apartamento e eu não precisarei me preocupar em ser preso a qualquer momento em breve.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao apartamento, eu a levo ao quarto e ergo seus dedos do meu pescoço. Eu me viro para empurrá-la para a cama enquanto eu vasculho gavetas e caixas até achar o que estou procurando. Lançando sua desgastada calça de pijama do Jack Skellington para ela, eu localizo uma camiseta um tanto que combine, que também apresenta seu personagem favorita do filme, desta vez dizendo "Papai Osso". Eu bufo, percebendo que eu acabei de fazer uma meia proposta de casamento para uma mulher cujo guarda-roupa é composto principalmente de uma homenagem a um esqueleto animado, e então volto para jogar a camisa para ela.

Claro que, me virar é o meu erro fatal. Ela tirou sua roupa para sua roupa interior: calcinha de algodão rosa pálido com um sutiã combinando e ela parece tão inocente com seus olhos vermelhos e molhados e cabelos emaranhados que eu perco todo o trem de pensamento. O que deveríamos estar falando, afinal?

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Ok, então talvez eu seja louca. Quero dizer, eu tinha acabado de sair na rua chorando com minha cara boba. Estou surpresa que ninguém chamou a polícia com a minha histeria, mas a simples idéia de que Edward estivesse pensando em se casar comigo tem-me absolutamente sem palavras. Se eu _tivesse_ o poder das palavras, eu seria capaz de dizer a ele que os pijamas vão com a camisa primeiro, não as calças primeiro. Em vez disso, eu estou esperando por ele consertar isso, já que ele entregou-me as calças primeiro.

Depois ele volta, porém, eu tenho certeza de que qualquer idéia de _colocar_ o pijama foi embora diretamente para fora da janela. Eu vejo o olhar nos olhos dele, e ele está caminhando em direção a mim antes mesmo que ele sabe o que está fazendo.

O problema é que não terminamos com a nossa conversa, e esta conversa é algum sério negócio fodido que precisa tomar o seu lugar. Então eu faço o que qualquer garota esperta faria quando está em pé na sua roupa interior sendo perseguida por Edward Fodido Cullen O Não-Totalmente-Segundo. Ou, você sabe, não: eu fujo para longe dele, subindo na cama e me armando com um grande travesseiro idiota.

"Bebê Swan? O que você está fazendo?"

O tom de voz deveria assustar-me, e eu vejo que estamos de volta ao Bebê Swan em vez de Bella. A conversa séria voou diretamente para fora da sua cabeça junto com o fluxo de sangue, aparentemente.

"Edward!" Eu totalmente retiro o meu tom de bronca da Mamãe McCarty. "Nós estamos tendo uma conversa aqui".

"Não, Bella." Ele corrige. "Nós _estávamos_ tendo uma conversa até você decidir despir sua roupa para fodidas roupas íntimas cor de rosa. Cor de rosa! Nós conversaremos mais tarde".

Eu salto para fora da cama e consigo passar por ele em direção à sala de estar, fazendo uma nota mental que caras não podem correr muito bem com ereções. Ele quase me pega lá, mas eu salto sobre a poltrona, derrubando-a com a minha fodincrível graça, e acabo do outro lado do balcão da cozinha dele. Até agora, ele parece positivamente selvagem e eu explodo em gargalhadas, esfregando a minha perna que bati no armário no meu caminho ao redor do balcão.

"Edward." Eu boto para fora, minha voz de mamãe completamente destruída pela minha risada. "Nós vamos conversar. Não faremos sexo. Você vai esperar aqui. Eu vou colocar meu pijama. Vou chamar você quando eu estiver pronta".

O bastardo traidor não ouve uma maldita coisa que eu disse, mas com todo aquele fluxo sangüíneo desviado, eu consigo dar uma gingada e bato para o quarto, trancando a porta atrás de mim. O corpo dele dá uma pancada contra a porta meros segundos depois e eu rio enquanto puxo a camiseta e depois as calças. Eu adiciono meu capuz, para uma boa medida, juntamente com um rabo de cavalo desleixado, esperando reunir uma extraordinária roupa assassina de libido.

Eu abro a porta para encontrá-lo ali parado me olhando melancolicamente. Ele passa os dedos pelo seu cabelo fodiquente***** bagunçado e minha resolução escorrega um pouquinho. Não o suficiente, no entanto, porque vamos acabar exatamente de volta onde começamos, e agora que estou no meu pijama, eu realmente não quero estar escondida em um abrigo de ônibus.

_*__Fodiquente__: fodidamente quente__._

Estou preocupada, mas ele dá um passo em minha direção e me puxa para ele, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo antes de beijar minha testa.

"Desculpe, Bella. Você está certa. Precisamos conversar. Promete que vai manter aquela calcinha cor de rosa escondida, você promete?"

Eu faço um grande show de uma cruz no meu coração antes de sentar na cama, dobrando minhas pernas em posição de lótus só porque eu sei que isso o assusta.

"Continue, por favor, Edward".

Ele balança sua cabeça. "Não, é a sua vez. Eu estava perguntando onde você vê a gente antes da festa do choro e da cena de perseguição".

Eu não posso evitar. Eu rio.

"Bella, sério. Por que você estava chorando?"

Leva-me um minuto para me recompor antes que eu possa responder.

"Eu corri para fora daqui e eu sei que foi estúpido e infantil, mas eu precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Então, eu estou deitada lá no banco..."

"Que banco?"

"No abrigo de ônibus".

"Qual abrigo de ônibus?"

Veja, é assim que há a sabotagem. Meu instinto é de salientar que ele é tão fodidamente rico que ele nem mesmo percebe que existe uma importante parada de ônibus em frente à sua cara. Ele nunca tomou a droga de um ônibus em sua vida, então ele nem percebe que está lá. Foco, Bella.

"Foda-se o abrigo de ônibus, Garoto Rico. Isso não importa. Estou ali no banco e eu estou perguntando-me se você não vai se cansar de mim. Se você não acorda um dia e decide que quer ter seus próprios filhos, ou uma mulher que fará grandes jantares com o seu conselho de diretores. Eu nunca serei capaz de ser essa pessoa para você".

Seus olhos suavizam e ele passa seus dedos ao longo do lado do meu rosto, empurrando o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Bella, nada disso é importante. Você realmente acha que eu prefiro ter alguém que é bom nas pequenas conversas sem sentido como uma fábrica de fazer bebês, do que alguém com quem eu me divirto e rio e não posso esperar para conversar a cada segundo que estamos separados? O que importa é a merda de cada dia. Se decidirmos em algum ponto que queremos filhos, então vamos descobrir como consegui-los. E eu não estou preocupado com qualquer uma das malditas festas. O que eu quero é você, não a besteira que todos olham como a porra de uma foto. Você".

Eu estou fungando e pensando comigo mesma que é uma maldita vergonha que ele não está propondo casamento agora porque essa é a coisa mais romântica que alguém já me disse.

"Edward, apenas... guh. Isso é tudo. Guh".

"Você não me disse o que você quer".

"A mesma coisa, seu idiota. Por que você acha que eu deixei todas as minhas coisas para trás? Eu não precisava de nada mais. Eu tinha você".

Jesus Marca Registrada Cristo, nós somos dois dos mais imbecis fodidos de sempre. Que é por que nós cobrimos essa conversa totalmente romântica nos aconchegando na cama. Eu estou apoiada em travesseiros e ele está inclinado atrás contra mim. Há alguma longa maratona idiota de _Doctor Who_ no Sci-Fi e discutimos qual médico era melhor enquanto eu passo meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Eu poderia ficar exatamente assim para o resto da minha vida.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu acordo de manhã com um torcicolo, ainda esparramado atrás da Bebê Swan. Eu tinha adormecido com seus dedos suavemente escovando meu couro cabeludo, e decido que não há melhor maneira de adormecer. Na verdade, eu quero adormecer exatamente assim para o resto da minha vida. Para fazer isso, porém, vou precisar pedir a ela para se casar comigo de verdade, e isso significa uma coisa.

Eu preciso enfrentar a caverna do dragão.

Lanço-me através do meu banho e me visto, esperando como o inferno que eu não acorde Bella antes que eu possa fugir. Eu tenho um telefonema para fazer.

Estou percorrendo minha lista de contatos para tentar encontrar o número quando me lembro que o tenho listado como 666. Faz mais sentido assim. Ela atende ao primeiro toque.

"Eu tenho essa coisa de identificador de chamadas no meu celular, rapaz. Por que você me ligaria em uma hora tão profana da manhã?"

Esta é uma pergunta capciosa. Estou bastante certo de que ela dorme apenas uma hora por noite, e que isto é feito com ela pendurada nas vigas do teto da sua casa pelas suas garras, então eu não poderia tê-la despertado. No entanto, ela ainda permanece por algum tipo de convenção social que determina que você não ligue para ninguém antes da hora mágica de dez da manhã, então eu preciso de algum tipo de desculpa de emergência.

"Vovó, eu estava esperando pegá-la antes de eu ir para o trabalho hoje. Eu geralmente tento chegar lá antes que o resto do pessoal..."

"Isso mostra uma boa ética de trabalho, rapaz. Deixe o seu pessoal saber que você os está observando também. Inteligente".

Bingo. Embora eu esteja chocado com os elogios, ainda tenho que ganhar a entrada. Sutileza é uma habilidade complexa.

"A última vez que nós falamos, Vovó, você indicou que você pode ter algo que você gostaria que eu tivesse..."

Eu interrompo, esperando que ela descubra isso.

"Eu não tenho nada que eu quero que você tenha, rapaz. Você pode vir para o almoço hoje. Ao meio-dia. Nem um segundo mais tarde".

Ela desliga o telefone quando eu chego ao meu carro e dirijo a uma velocidade rápida para o trabalho como se eu pudesse fazer a manhã ir mais rápido se eu chegar mais cedo. Em vez disso, os minutos parecem horas, e eu acabo saindo do escritório às 11h15, levando-me para o meu almoço marcado um total de 15 minutos mais cedo. Felizmente, a mulher vê a minha chegada mais cedo como entusiasmo de passar tempo com ela e permite-me.

Ela se envolve no mesmo tipo de pequena conversa sobre a qual Bebê Swan é tão malditamente preocupada até estarmos acabados com o almoço, em cujo ponto, ela abre o recinto para a conversação real.

"Edward, você está aqui porque você quer alguma coisa. O que é isso?"

Eu engulo em seco, esperando que ela não estivesse tão bêbada quando fez a oferta que ela não se lembrasse de tê-la feito.

"Vovó, eu acho que nós dois sabemos por que estou aqui. Eu serei franco, estou honrado que você até mesmo considera deixar-me ter o seu anel para Bella Ao mesmo tempo, eu debato se isso seria adequado, considerando todas as coisas. Mas, no final, acho que isso significaria ainda mais à minha mãe para Bella tê-lo como seu anel de noivado".

Ela estreita seus olhos em mim, olhando-me como o velho morcego suspeito que ela é.

"É melhor você estar falando sobre a minha Esme quando você diz 'mãe', rapaz".

Eu me endireito, encontrando seu olhar maligno. Bebê Swan fechou a maior parte deste enorme buraco que a minha família inteira esteve dando a volta ao redor por anos. Eu preciso terminar o trabalho.

"Ela é a única mãe que eu alguma vez terei e eu acho que é hora de você entender isso".

"Você não a merece, você sabe".

"Qual?" Eu me oponho.

Ela cacareja e eu tenho visões dela em pé sobre um caldeirão recitando linhas de Shakespeare.

"Sério, você não merece qualquer uma delas, mas eu quis dizer Bella. Ela é distinta. Por que ela está querendo se meter com gente como vocês?"

Obrigado pela abertura, sua harpia fossilizada.

"Ela diz que só está comigo pela minha família."

Sua expressão muda e seus olhos crescem suaves. Ela puxa o anel do seu dedo, então pega minha mão, colocando o anel na minha mão e dobrando meus dedos em torno dele.

"Quando o seu avô me deu este anel, Edward, eu jurei que nunca amaria outro enquanto eu vivesse. Tenho sobrevivido sem ele agora por mais de 20 anos, mas eu nunca vou quebrar essa promessa. Você tenha a certeza de fazer o mesmo com a jovem Bella".

Meus olhos estavam lacrimejantes quando eu abracei a minha avó pela, talvez, primeira vez.

"Agora, saia daqui, menino. Vá fazer o que quer que você faça com aquela empresa pervertida que você administra".

Eu estava quase fora da porta antes que eu a ouvi chamar baixinho, "E traga aquela garota por aqui de vez em quando, você traz?"

Sim, Vovó Platt, eu certamente trarei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ainda bem que as coisas foram esclarecidas entre eles, acho que daqui pra frente tudo vai ser "mais leve", se é que isso é possível com esses dois... E tb achei "fofo" esse momento com a Vovó Platt, do jeito dela ela consegui demonstrar que gosta dele..._

_Deixem reviews e até quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**P.S.:** O cap. de **Company Loves Misery** vou postar amanhã, pois ainda não consegui terminar e tenho que sair...


	25. Há uma regata justa e coturnos

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Foda-se meus comentários graciosos aqui... Vou ficar de joelhos (há!) e rezar ao lado da minha cama toda noite para este Garoto Rico fodidamente aparecer.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - Há uma regata justa e coturnos**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Garoto Rico saiu correndo para alguma "reunião importante" na hora do almoço, então eu fui deixada com meus próprios recursos, olhando para uma tela de computador com um documento em branco do NeoOffice aberto. Eu não tenho coragem de dizer a ele que eu escrevi cinco one-shots obscenas e nem uma única porra de palavra do meu alegado romance.

Na verdade, vindo a pensar nisso, eu tenho um título para ele. Eu vou chamá-lo de _Branco_.

Porra. Eu preciso de alguma inspiração. Eu olho para Birkin, mas ele está com seus globos oculares em mim. Grandes. Estou tendo um concurso de encarar com um peixe. Pego minha bolsa para sair do apartamento. Quando eu começo a ter concursos de encarar com o peixe, é hora de sair e ver algumas pessoas. Antes, porém, eu pego um dos tênis de corrida do Garoto Rico que ele tão amavelmente deixou na porta. Depois da nossa grande conversa de coração para coração, onde ele ofereceu a declaração emo de precisar mais das minhas peripécias em sua vida, eu decidi que seu guarda-roupa precisava de um pouquinho de reformulação. Podemos considerar isso um presente de aniversário antecipado.

Uma vez que estou fora do apartamento e andando, eu começo a observar as pessoas, o que poderia comer o meu dia inteiro se eu deixasse. No colégio, eu freqüentemente me unia às pessoas que queriam ir ao shopping, mas eu me estacionava em um banco e observava as pessoas enquanto meus amigos deixavam suas sacolas de compras. Eu sempre gostei de inventar histórias sobre as pessoas que vejo, e talvez hoje eu conseguisse alguma inspiração para _Branco. _Antes, porém, sapatos.

Eu não sei o que diabos Edward estava pensando, mas o homem não possui nada além de tênis de corrida e um par de Crocs. Quero dizer, que porra de homem no seu juízo perfeito usa Crocs? Exatamente. E ele usa os tênis de corrida com seu guarda-roupa nerd cáqui.

Eu tenho o meu ridículo salário de trabalhar para ele para gastar, então, as primeiras coisas primeiro: o homem precisa de sapatos decente. E jeans. E, Jesus Pronto-para-vestir Cristo, algumas camisetas, mas daquelas que eu consigo online. Os sapatos, nem tanto. Um par de coturnos e dois pares de AllStar depois (preto: um de cano alto e um de cano baixo, até que ele encontre o seu encaixe), eu estou acabada com os sapatos e passo para os jeans e uma camisa preta texturizada de botões fodiquente***** que encontro na Banana Republic, de todos os lugares.

_*__Fodiquente__: fodidamente quente_

Eu pego o ônibus para casa e deposito meu espólio em cima da cama, agarrando o meu laptop e estatelando-me no seu sofá ridiculamente enorme na frente da tela plana. Estamos fazendo comida pronta para o jantar, maldito seja, até eu descobrir que essa coisa toda de comida com itens não congelados uma porcaria. Quando o Garoto Rico finalmente chega em casa com a pizza que eu exigi via mensagem de texto, ele me encontra na cozinha, saqueando seus armários enquanto assistia a TV sobre o balcão. Eu posso, ou não, estar bebendo Patron.

"Bella?"

Ele tem uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto ele olha para a frente e para trás entre eu e a tela plana. Pego a pizza e a coloco sobre o balcão, beijo um olá a ele, mas mantenho meus olhos na tela o tempo todo.

"Bella, o que diabos você está assistindo?"

"Edward, shhhhh, você fica? Eu preciso descobrir como colocar uma mesa para o jantar junta. Comprei para você algumas coisas hoje, então volte para o quarto e verifique, enquanto eu vejo se você tem alguma carne de caranguejo enlatada e azeitonas recheadas aqui".

Outra dose de Patron e estou tomando notas sobre a forma de colocar a mesa de jantar junta, colocando um lembrete no meu celular para pegar uma pistola de cola quente quando o Garoto Rico sai do quarto. Ele está usando um par de jeans desgastados que eu comprei hoje, _minha_ camiseta Strong Bad***** e, Cristo em uma rodada de carne de carangueijo com pepino, os coturnos.

_*__StrongBad__: um personagem da internet no site www. homestarunner. com (retirar os espaços), é o personagem de maior influência na internet hoje. Ele responde e-mails dos fãs semanalmente e zomba de sua gramática ruim. Ele também é o criador do Trodgor, Teen Girl Squad e Stinkoman. Ele tem seu próprio The Cheat (A Trapaça) e muitas vezes bate o homestarunner e seu irmão, StrongSad._

Eu fodidamente bato a caixa de pizza para o chão e dou um passo atrás.

"Bebê Swan? Parece haver várias compras de roupas na minha cama. Isso é alguma mensagem para mim?"

Dou mais um passo para trás.

"Você não gosta de como eu me visto? Você tem algum problema com as camisas que eu visto?"

"N-n-não?"

"Meu Crocs parece estar faltando".

Dou mais um passo para trás, agradecida que carreguei o saco de lixo diretamente para a lixeira. Eu posso bancar a muda, eu acho, mas ele continua vindo na minha direção, então, talvez não?

"Eu não os vi".

"Bella, eu acho que você está mentindo. Tenho _três_ pares de sapatos novos e dois pares de Crocs estão faltando".

"Eu coloquei tudo na cama".

"Mm-hmm." Ele concorda. "Jeans? Você não gosta de cáqui?"

Outro passo para trás.

"Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de algo mais casual para sair, ou fins de semana".

"E isto, Bella?"

Ele arranca minha camiseta sobre a sua cabeça e revela uma das regatas justas que comprei pra ele. Ungh. Eu me esqueço de me mover para trás à medida que ele avança, pisando sobre a caixa de pizza.

"Isto é algo que eu deveria desgastar?"

Ele pára e os meus olhos vão do cabelo bagunçado, ignorando a passagem pelo seu rosto, que ainda pode estar irritado com os Crocs, para o cavado da regata, onde vejo finos pêlos do peito espreitando por cima, para o jeans de cintura baixa, aos coturnos, que ele parece não ter entendido como amarrar. Não, isso não é algo que ele deve desgastar. Nunca. Ninguém mais deve ser autorizado a ver alguma coisa assim tão fodiquente em estado selvagem. Ele pode queimar seus olhos como olhar para o sol.

"Se-se você gostar?"

Mais dois passos e ele está tão perto que está quase me tocando. Eu posso sentir sua respiração quente em meu pescoço um instante antes de eu sentir sua boca lá. "Você não gosta de como eu pareço, Bella?" Ela murmura contra mim.

Como diabos eu devo responder a ele? É claro que eu gosto como ele... me lambe? Sim, sim, eu gosto. Eu gosto de como ele lambe meu pescoço.

"Sim, Edward, eu gosto de como você lambe meu pescoço".

Ele ri e eu sinto o zumbido contra a minha pele quando ele o faz. Eu quero perguntar a ele o que é tão engraçado, mas eu não consigo me lembrar de uma maldita coisa.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Estou tirando a roupa dela lentamente enquanto eu a encaminho para trás para o sofá. O quarto está muito malditamente longe agora e eu não posso suportar nem mesmo uns poucos segundos de atraso se eu me mantiver longe de atacá-la. O anel da Vovó Platt está escondido na minha gaveta de cuecas, que eu sei que Bebê Swan se recusa a chegar perto com medo de "pegar piolhos de menino". Sua presença no apartamento é impressionante e me lembra que esta é a mulher com quem eu pretendo me casar, passar o resto da minha vida, e eu preciso lembrar de tratá-la com respeito. Eu preciso adorá-la, não fodê-la.

Eu a deito de costas no sofá e removo minhas próprias roupas, mesmo sabendo que o menor toque dela me mataria. Preciso de cada grama de controle hoje. Eu brinquei sobre ela me vestir, mas olhando para as coisas que ela tinha comprado para mim... eu nunca teria comprado essas botas para mim. Nunca. Colocando-as, porém, eu posso ver que é assim que ela me vê. Na minha cabeça eu sou o nerd na calça cáqui com o protetor de bolso que fica com a menina apenas quando ela me vê como uma espécie de desafio. Na mente da Bebê Swan, no entanto, eu posso, aparentemente, parecer meio que um bad boy: o que usaria botas pretas e regata justa e, provavelmente, andaria por aí com um cigarro pendurado para fora da minha boca. Eu não posso mostrá-la vezes o suficiente o quanto eu a amo e como estou surpreso que ela pensa que eu sou digno dela.

Eu lentamente me rebaixo sobre ela, pensando que eu pareço uma porra de homem das cavernas. Eu gemo com a sensação da sua pele contra a minha e mordo meu lábio para me impedir de avançar sobre ela. Ou pior. Eu já sabia que ela era desgostosa de me tomar em sua boca, mas talvez fosse apenas a...

Pare, Edward. É o bastante. Fazer amor. Foco.

Acaricio seus braços suavemente, depois os lados dos seus seios enquanto ela geme e se contorce abaixo de mim, testando minha determinação. Eu tenho que manter minha mente em uma coisa de cada vez. Agora, essa uma coisa é a sensação da sua pele macia, não a umidade entre as suas coxas.

Eu mudo minhas mãos para o seu queixo, deslizando pelas suas bochechas antes de inclinar-me para um beijo suave de boca aberta quando ela vira sua cabeça para longe de mim, empurrando meu peito ao mesmo tempo.

"Bella?"

Ela se agita para sair de debaixo de mim e puxa seus joelhos para cima, envolvendo os braços em volta das suas pernas, o que _não_ está ajudando, já que ela não consegue perceber que esta posição mostra, bem, a virilha da sua calcinha de algodão terrivelmente inocente. Eu arrasto os meus olhos de volta até seu rosto e ela parece... ferida?

"Edward, você não me acha atraente?"

"Claro que sim! Você é linda!" Como ela pode pensar isso?

"Não é isso que eu quero dizer. Você não me acha... _sexualmente_ atraente?"

Agora eu sei que ela está brincando comigo. Eu tenho feito tudo em meu poder para evitar dobrá-la sobre o maldito sofá e ela pensa que eu não a acho sexualmente atraente?

"Não me venha com essa porra de suspiro de dinossauro, Edward. Eu quero saber".

"Olhe para mim! Eu não pareço sexualmente excitado com você?"

Ela morde seu lábio, o que significa que ela está pensando. O que significa que eu estou realmente ferrado.

"É só que…"

Eu olho diretamente para ela. Não feche seus olhos. Não feche seus olhos só porque você quer revirá-los para qualquer que seja a loucura que ela vai vomitar...

"Eu quero que você me fôda".

Dizer o quê?

"Eu quero que você me fôda. Vestindo as botas".

As botas estão do outro lado da sala com o resto das minhas roupas. E, espere, o quê?

"E o jeans".

Agora eu sei que ela é lelé da cuca. Ela não é excêntrica, ela é fodidamente insana.

"Então, deixe-me ter certeza que entendi isso direito, Bella. Você quer que eu coloque o jeans de volta, assim como as botas. E, usando suas palavras, 'fôda você' enquanto os uso?"

"Não exatamente".

"Não exatamente?"

"Você pode colocá-los de volta e talvez eu pudesse... mostrar a você?"

Agora, aqui está a parte onde eu deveria colocar as tolices sobre essa coisa toda, dizer que ela é louca e levá-la para o quarto. Isso é exatamente o que eu faria se ela não estivesse olhando para mim todo tipo de tímida através dos seus cílios. Agora eu estou curioso, então eu ando até a minha pilha de roupas e pego minha cueca.

"Não." Ela grita. "Apenas o jeans".

Eu não achava que era possível ficar mais duro do que eu estava, mas, ou eu sou uma maravilha médica, ou eu não tinha idéia de quão excitada uma pessoa poderia ficar. Eu puxo minha calça jeans e as botas, claro, e caminho de volta para onde ela está no sofá. Minhas calças jeans estão abotoadas e o zíper fechado, mas o cinto está desprendido e ela usa isso para me puxar de volta em cima dela.

"Venha até aqui." Ela comanda, mas estou confuso. Até onde? Ela puxa mais forte no meu cinto e deita de volta, estendo sua mão em minha calça jeans para pegar meu pau. Mas que...? Eu olho para baixo para ver que ela está posicionando-me para...

Não. De maneira nenhuma. Eu não vou foder sua boca. O que ela está pensando?

Eu puxo sua mão fora de mim e me movo para fechar novamente meu jeans quando ela corre sua mão até meu peito, sacudindo um dos meus mamilos com uma unha.

"Edward? Você disse que me achava sexualmente atraente".

"Eu acho! Mas..."

Seus olhos brilham com raiva. "Mas o quê? Mas não assim? Eu pensei que você tivesse gostado disso da última vez".

"Eu gostei. Gosto. Ugh. Bella, eu te amo. Eu quero te mostrar o quanto eu te amo, e isso não significa foder a sua boca!"

"Talvez isso signifique deixar-me fazer o que _eu_ quero para te mostrar o quanto _eu_ amo _você_. Às vezes, Edward, isso significa deixar alguém te foder. Ou, você sabe, fazer um boquete em você. Eu não sou um vaso. Eu não vou quebrar. Eu só quero saber que você realmente, _realmente_ me quer às vezes. Quando você entrou na cozinha, você parecia que queria. Então, mostre-me".

Ainda não estou convencido, até que a mão dela mergulha de volta para a minha calça e ela corre o dedo sobre a minha ponta, deslizando o pré-gozo em cima da cabeça enquanto me liberta do meu jeans. Eu me esforço para recuperar o fôlego e decido que ela pode fazer qualquer merda que ela quiser, o que é bom porque ela estende sua mão ao redor, agarra a minha bunda e me puxa para ela, deslizando sua boca em torno de mim quando eu me lancei em frente.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Ele malditamente bem coopera melhor. Eu fiz uma porra de tonelada de pesquisa online sobre este negócio de sexo oral e eu vou fazer o certo desta vez. Não cuspir. Não asfixiar, não ofegar, nada de surtar. Acima de tudo, nenhum comentário colorido. Eu não tenho certeza se ele está evitando esse tipo de coisa porque ele tem medo que vai me machucar, ou porque ele acha que eu odiei, mas é o bastante. Eu vou fazer dessa a experiência sexual mais fodidástica***** da sua jovem vida, mesmo que isso me mate.

_*__Fodidástica__: fodidamente fantástica._

Principalmente, eu estou planejando consertar as coisas com a gente. Temos de ser iguais. Ele me muda para o seu apartamento e quer que eu me sinta como se pertenço a ele, mas ele está me envolvendo em um rolo de algodão para ter certeza que eu não chacoalho por aí. Às vezes, você _precisa_ de um pouco de chacoalhada ao redor. Eu pretendo chacoalhar o inferno para fora da jaula dele esta noite.

Recuso-me a começar as coisas devagar. Chega com essa coisa delicada, é hora de ir direto para isto. Quando ele entrou na cozinha, ele parecia selvagem, como um predador esperando para derrubar sua próxima refeição. Por um minuto lá, eu pensei que eu estava vendo o retorno do Homem das Cavernas, quando os músculos flexionaram em sua mandíbula enquanto ele tentava se controlar. O problema é que ele _conseguiu_ se controlar e começou a tocar-me como uma boneca de porcelana, quando eu preferiria que ele me acertasse o porrete na cabeça para ter o seu caminho perverso comigo. Então, em vez de facilitá-lo para isso, eu pego o cinto dele e o puxo para a frente até que seus joelhos estão perto dos meus ombros, pairando sobre mim. Eu o tenho exatamente onde eu queria, e relaxo minha garganta para puxá-lo para dentro tão longe quanto posso administrar sem engasgar.

Eu deslizo minha língua em torno dele, gemendo, e tento não sorrir quando eu o ouço grunhir.

Parece que eu consegui a minha maneira, Garoto Rico.

Agora que ele não precisa mais de convencimento, eu movo uma mão para cobrir suas bolas e, com a outra, arrasto minhas unhas ao longo do seu peito novamente. Ele treme e começa a mover seus quadris, fodendo minha boca e murmurando coisas sem sentido sobre mim.

"Não é certo... deveria ser adorada... o meu fodido _inferno_ essa _boca_... isso não é veneração... oh, Deus, oh, sim, baby, desse jeito... desse jeito..."

Eu o ouço, ficando mais e mais excitado, que ele não está pensando no que ele está dizendo, ou fazendo, esfregando minhas coxas juntas desejando que ele estivesse me tocando. Minha calcinha tem que estar fodidamente encharcada e eu meio que estou desejando que ele deslize uma mão lá para baixo e comece a trabalhar sério. Eu sei que ele está se aproximando, no entanto, quando ele começa a empurrar de forma irregular e ele começa a entrar em pânico.

"Porra... tão perto... não posso... não de novo... onde?... oh... oh..."

Ele puxa para fora e eu posso sentir que ele vai escapar de mim, então eu agarro seus quadris, segurando-o enquanto eu adiciono a minha mão para a sua própria em seu pênis. Ele choraminga e se libera no meu peito e pescoço, gemendo o meu nome. Porra, isso é tão quente que eu acho que posso gozar apenas com a sensação dele gozando em mim.

"Bella..." Quanto eu amo que a voz dela é rouca agora?

Eu sei que eu devo estar sorrindo como o maldito gato Cheshire quando ele senta sobre os calcanhares, apoiando um pouco do seu peso sobre mim.

"Como... onde... por quê?"

"Eu li em uma fic." Eu respondo. "Isso foi fodidamente quente, você não acha?"

Seus olhos se esbugalham. "Sério? Você leu isso em suas coisas de fanfic?"

Eu aceno. "Veja, essa coisa vem a calhar, não é?"

"Quem escreveu isso? Continue lendo as coisas dele".

Ele estende a mão para a minha camiseta Strong Bad para limpar-nos, mas eu agarro a sua mão. "Não! Vá buscar uma toalha. Não profane Strong Bad com a sua porra!"

Ele sai até o banheiro e eu sorrio. Eu posso não ser metade ruim nessa coisa, afinal.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu me limpo no banheiro e fecho minhas calças antes de voltar com um pano quente e úmido para limpar Bella e, bem, retribuir, mas ela está adormecida no sofá com um sorriso de comedora de merda no seu rosto. Ela está adorável e, obviamente, muito malditamente satisfeita consigo mesma, mesmo dormindo.

Eu a limpo gentilmente com a toalha, antes de pegar sua camisa Strong Bad e vesti-la nela, tomando um lugar no chão ao lado do sofá para vê-la dormir. Ela murmura algo que soa como "pérolas" antes de rolar para o lado dela, de frente para mim.

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que a possuiu para fazer isso agora, mas estou muito fodidamente feliz que ela fez. Ela foi tão inflexível, exigindo que eu parasse de tratá-la com luvas de pelica, e ela estava certa. Eu precisava saber que isso poderia ser quente e amoroso. _Nós_ poderíamos ser os dois.

Eu nunca vou entender esse negócio de fanfic que ela lê, mas se isso vai provocá-la assim e enviá-la para me comprar novas roupas e sapatos para interpretar uma fantasia? Eu vou comprar o maldito site inteirinho para ter certeza de que ela tem muito para ler. Ainda assim, eu me pergunto se ela está trabalhando em seu romance, além de outro material, e estou tentado a olhar para o seu laptop para ver o que ela está tramando.

Eu confio nela, no entanto, e eu sei que ela vai falar comigo sobre isso quando ela estiver pronta. Eu preciso acreditar nela com sua escrita como eu faço com todo o resto. Então, em vez de bisbilhotar através do seu laptop, eu me sento aqui no chão e a observo dormir. Ela é tão diferente desta forma, constantemente em movimento quando está acordada, você pode ver as engrenagens girando em sua mente, mesmo que ela não esteja se movendo. Quando ela dorme, com exceção dos breves períodos quando ela fala ou rola, ela fica perfeitamente imóvel, como se o seu corpo passasse cada segundo de sono se reagrupando do dia.

Ela está quase nua, se não fosse por um simples par de calcinhas de algodão lavanda com renda nas bordas, e eu não posso resistir à tentação. Eu deixo um dedo deslizar entre as pernas dela e estou quase instantaneamente duro novamente quando sinto como elas estão molhadas. Como diabos ela poderia ter estado tão excitada e só se preocupar sobre o meu prazer antes de dormir?

Eu deslizo meus dedos no cós de renda da calcinha e começo a mexê-la para baixo de suas pernas. Um roçar suave dos meus dedos contra seu umbigo a faz rolar para suas costas e eu sou capaz de retirar a calcinha completamente. Eu empurro delicadamente suas pernas abertas com uma mão, enquanto dois dedos da outra verificam entre suas dobras para ver se alguma umidade permanece. Merda. Ela deve estar sonhando com todas as coisas que seu namorado inútil não fez com ela.

Verificando para ter certeza de que ela está realmente dormindo, eu substituo meus dedos com a minha língua, deslizando minhas mãos ao longo das suas coxas. Tenho a sensação de que ela ficaria nervosa de eu tentar isso, e só espero que, se ela acordar já no auge do seu orgasmo, podemos pular sobre qualquer receio pela primeira vez.

Seus quadris começam a se mover e eu descanso meu braço livre sobre a sua pélvis para segurá-la no lugar enquanto eu continuo. Estou prestes a entrar nela com meus dedos quando sinto suas mãos em meus cabelos e gemo quando ela enrosca seus dedos através dele, enrolando até que ela possa pegar punhados. Estou duro o suficiente que eu estou meio tentado a esfregar meu pau contra o sofá enquanto faço isso só para obter algum alívio, mas ela me assusta como o inferno puxando no meu cabelo.

Estou tão assustado que ela consegue me puxar para cima dela e ela está gritando.

"Que _porra_ você está fazendo aí embaixo?"

Minhas mãos estão agora ocupadas tentando soltar os dedos dela do meu cabelo. Curiosamente, nem a gritaria e nem o puxar de cabelo estão fazendo uma maldita coisa para matar minha ereção.

"Eu estou... retribuindo?"

Ela não pode ser honestamente tão ingênua sobre o que estou fazendo, pode?

"Não, Edward, você não está. Eu preciso preparar-me para esta merda. Preciso tomar banho e fazer algum paisagismo lá embaixo e esperar que eu descubra uma maneira de conseguir que meus sucos de senhora tenham o gosto de sorvete, ou algo assim, antes de permitir este tipo de coisa".

"Baby, vamos lá. Você está bem. Eu quero isso. Eu quero sentir seu gosto".

Ela dá-me o olhar mais depreciativo que ela consegue no momento, pelo que fico livre de uma das mãos dela, e serpenteio uma mão entre as pernas dela de novo. Seus olhos reviram para trás enquanto sua respiração engata. Aproveito a sua distração para perder minhas roupas novamente antes de puxá-la do sofá e sentar-me com ela em cima de mim.

Ela mói seus quadris contra mim e choraminga, deixando-me me posicionar na sua entrada e deixando que ela me tome. Meus olhos fecham involuntariamente ao senti-la abaixando em mim tão lentamente que parece que está tomando a porra da noite toda, mas, uma vez que estou em todo o caminho, ela não perde tempo em começar um ritmo rápido. Porra. Você acha que depois que ela acabou de me arrancar, eu seria um pouco imune, mas a sensação dela me cavalgando com seus seios estando quase no perfeito nível da boca tem-me me sentindo como um virgem de 17 anos de idade.

Eu tomo um mamilo ereto na minha boca enquanto deslizo meus dedos até seu estômago. Ela respira ofegante o meu nome, agarrando meu pulso e dirigindo-me para onde ela mais quer o meu toque. Ela se inclina para a frente, segurando a parte de trás do sofá, com a sua boca com a minha orelha.

Ela está fazendo os barulhinhos mais sexy na sua garganta e eu estou tentando muito fodidamente duro não gozar rápido demais e deixá-la pendurada de novo quando ela sussurra, "Eu fodidamente amo você, Edward. Eu não posso agüentar. Eu quero... uhhh… você... assim... para sempre".

Eu me perco no para sempre, incapaz de segurar mais, mas continuo a movendo sobre mim enquanto ouço sua respiração engatar e sinto seus quadris perderem o ritmo. Ela goza com três suspiros trêmulos antes de cair contra mim, enquanto eu recupero meu fôlego. Eu espero até que eu tenho certeza que as minhas pernas podem nos segurar antes de levantá-la fora de mim, levantar e pegá-la novamente para carregá-la para a nossa cama.

Eu a coloco debaixo das cobertas, aconchegando-me por trás dela e sussurro, "Eu quero você para sempre também".

Ela cobre o meu braço com o seu, entrelaçando nossos dedos sobre a sua barriga, e aperta a minha mão. Dormimos conectados como dois pedaços entrelaçados de um quebra-cabeças.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ahhhh, que fofo! Achei demais Bella comprando as coisa pro Edward e tirando idéias de fanfics sobre o que fazer com ele... *que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca fez isso*. Já deu pra perceber que com a fic se aproximando do fim, os caps. ficam mais "doces", né?_

_Deixem reviews! Provavelmente postarei o próximo no sábado pq domingo estarei viajando..._

_Ah, bem-vindas as novas leitoras... Leili, adorei seus comentários... hehehehe_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Há vômito

**Capítulo 26 - Há ****vômito**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu pensei seriamente que tínhamos passado toda essa merda excêntrica, mas aqui está ele às 5:30 da manhã e eu quero colocar minha espada de lâmina larga através dele. (Mantivemos minha espada quando a classificamos através de quais pedaços da minha porcaria deveríamos manter. Edward gosta que eu consiga tirar a cabeça fora para um intruso se ela está afiada, o que não está.)

Seu iPhone está como no modo de vibração super-silencioso, ou algo assim, e ele faz como um ninja saindo da cama para tomar banho. Ele estende a mão em sua gaveta de roupas íntimas como se houvesse a porra de uma granada lá que perdeu seu pino antes de se dirigir para o banheiro. Claro, Garoto Rico não é Baryshnikov*****, e ele cai na porta do banheiro, resmungando e xingando quando ele amassa seu dedinho.

_*****__Mikhail Nikolaévich Baryshnikov__: é um famoso bailarino, nascido na Letônia e naturalizado norte-americano. Foi membro do balé Kirov, na Rússia. Atualmente é ator._

O garoto é a porra de um trem desgovernado e eu preciso saber por quê.

No entanto, tenho um peixe maior para fritar esta manhã do que ele e seu comportamento louco. Eu preciso sair daqui para fazer a minha primeira entrevista para o meu maldito livro. Pena que ele é tão louco que tenho medo que ele vai colocar um dos monitores de tornozelo em mim para rastrear todos os meus movimentos ao redor do apartamento.

Talvez isso seja algum tipo de doença mental de pessoas ricas. Eles não ficam todos loucos como aquele cara Howard Hughes*****? Eu deveria prestar atenção para Edward começando a usar caixas de lenços de papel em seus pés? Se for esse o caso, eu ligo para os seus pais para assistência, ou será que todos eles se unirão para perseguir-me no escuro, como zumbis?

_*__Howard Robard Hughes Jr__.__ (24/12/1905 – 05/04/1976): foi um aviador, engenheiro, industrial, produtor e diretor de cinema, e um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Ficou famoso ao quebrar o recorde mundial de velocidade em um avião, construir aviões, produzir o filme "Hell's Angels" e por se tornar dono de uma das maiores empresas aéreas norte-americana, a TWA. Sua vida inspirou o filme "O Aviador", com Leonardo Di Caprio._

É uma vergonha que eu não tenho sido capaz de canalizar esse processo de pensamento criativo em meu livro. Eu teria essa coisa desprezível no topo das listas dos mais vendidos em qualquer momento.

No tempo que me levou a pensar em tudo isso, Edward tomou o banho mais rápido do mundo e volta para o quarto completamente pelado. Normalmente, eu gostaria de saltar da cama e lamber até a última gota de água fora dele, mas estou mais interessada em observar o comportamento de um louco em estado selvagem. Ele traz a cueca que ele recuperou mais cedo de volta para o quarto, abrindo sua gaveta uma pequena rachadura para metê-la de volta e puxar um par diferente de cuecas.

A grande mudança súbita de cueca é a minha última gota.

Sento-me, gritando, "Garoto Rico, que _porra_ a sua cabeça está fazendo esta manhã?"

Talvez eu não devesse tê-lo surpreendido daquele jeito. Ele arremessa completamente ereto, batendo os dedos em sua gaveta. Descontrolado de dor ao redor depois disso, ele se choca contra a porta do armário, batendo-se no abajur de chão e aterrissando em uma pilha no chão.

"Bebê Swan, você está tentando me assustar à morte?"

"Não, você está?"

"Eu estou tentando me assustar à morte?"

"Não, seu retardado! Você está tentando _me_ assustar à morte? Que diabos há com a rotina estúpida de ninja esta manhã? Você deixou sua empresa em favor de uma carreira como um assassino?"

Honestamente. O homem está me deixando completamente louca!

"Eu estava tentando deixá-la dormir esta manhã".

Agora eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo. Ele geralmente se movimenta ao redor do apartamento esperando me acordar. Às vezes é para conversar, e às vezes... bem, às vezes ele pensa que pode conseguir alguma coisa. Deixar-me dormir é inédito.

"Então por que a viagem de volta para a gaveta de cuecas, Garoto Rico?"

Ele tem o bom senso de parecer envergonhado.

"Eu tenho uma reunião do conselho hoje e percebi que eu não tinha a minha cueca da sorte?"

Sim, Garoto Rico. Esse grande ponto de interrogação no final realmente vende isso. Você está tramando algo, seu louco, e se eu não estivesse aprontando alguma coisa eu mesma, eu totalmente passaria por toda a sua merda. Eu tenho problemas maiores do que o seu fetiche pela gaveta de cuecas, no entanto. Problemas muito maiores.

Estou petrificada de dizer a ele o que eu tinha decidido sobre o livro.

Eu disse a ele que eu o queria para sempre e, para mim, isso significa compartilhar cada parte de mim. Eu entendi que foi a raiz da briga por trazer minha decoração Sanford & Son para o seu apartamento. Ele sentiu que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa. Agora eu estou escondendo a minha escrita: a parte mais íntima de mim mesma que eu posso imaginar.

Causa-se a porra de uma dor física fazer isso, e eu detesto isso. Agora ele está escondendo algo e eu estou escondendo algo, deixando esta gigantesca caverna de não-comunicação entre nós. Isso faz minha cabeça doer e meu estômago revirar. Ele está andando para fora da porta para ir para o trabalho e tudo que eu quero fazer é me jogar para ele, agarrar-me a ele como um maldito carrapicho e não deixá-lo ir até que nós dois derramemos nossas entranhas e falemos um com o outro.

Ele fecha a porta suavemente, como se ele estivesse esperando que eu caísse de volta ao sono, e isso me faz querer chorar. Eu não tenho certeza o que me causa mais medo: a idéia de que ele pode pensar que a minha idéia do livro é estúpida, ou o pensamento de que poderia deixá-lo tão irritado que ele acabe conosco. Poderia ir, honestamente, de qualquer maneira, mas eu fico completamente neurótica com o pensamento de que ele poderia ficar comigo mesmo se eu fosse uma completa imbecil quando se trata de escrever.

Em vez de voltar a dormir, tenho de estar pronta para uma entrevista de café da manhã que é, na verdade, uma entrevista de tipos de pesquisa. Algo me diz que não posso ir vestindo este pijama, por mais que eu amasse aparecer com o Jack Skellington.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Estou pronto para perfurar através do meu monitor. Por que estou sendo tão fodidamente um neném sobre essa coisa toda? Ela disse para sempre, certo? Sempre significa sempre. Significa o infinito. Significa para todo o tempo. Então por que estou tão preocupado em propor a ela para ser minha esposa como parte desse para sempre?

Ah, sim. Nós nos conhecemos há cinco semanas e eu não quero acabar em um programa de televisão sobre os casais que pulam para o casamento quando eles mal sabem o nome do meio um do outro.

Será que Bebê Swan já me disse seu nome do meio? Jesus Corajoso Lutador contra o Crime Cristo, eu não tenho certeza se ela já disse. Estou pensando em propor casamento a uma mulher e não me lembro se ela sequer mencionou seu nome do meio, muito menos o que poderia ser, se ela já disse. Não é como se eu pudesse trocar votos por pedir ao padre para dar o nome dela como "Bebê Fodida Swan", certo?

Eu sou uma bagunça. Quem sabia que isto seria tão difícil?

Estou sentado aqui, no trabalho, pesquisando no Google idéias do caralho para propostas de casamento. O que é isso? Oh, merda. Alguém realmente propôs em público e a moça o dispensou? Está no vídeo? Por favor, me diga que a URL significa que isto é apenas um anúncio.

Eu abri a minha gaveta superior da mesa em uma tentativa de respirar dentro dela, esperando que eu esteja re-respirando dióxido de carbono suficiente para neutralizar qualquer hiperventilação que estou prestes a ter quando Jasper irrompe em meu escritório.

"Bater é uma cortesia que morreu com o século 20?"

"Eu tenho uma grande notícia, Oh, Santificado Amigo e Chefe".

Reviro meus olhos. Acho que talvez todos tenham perdido sua cabeça hoje. Jasper está totalmente animado, e isso é assustador por si só.

"Edward, o que você e Bella farão daqui um mês a partir de sábado?"

Cristo em um calendário de pin-up*****, ele está brincando? Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que Bebê Swan e eu faremos hoje à noite para jantar, e ele quer saber cerca de um mês a partir de agora? De jeito nenhum.

_*__Pin-up__: é uma modelo cujas imagens sensuais produzidas em grande escala exercem um forte atrativo na cultura pop. Destinadas à exibição informal, as pin-ups constituem-se num tipo leve de pornografia. As mulheres consideradas __pin-ups__ são geralmente modelos e atrizes._

"Eu não tenho a porra da idéia. Nós não planejamos mais longe do que cinco minutos de antecedência. Por que você está perguntando? Haverá um piquenique, ou algum tipo de festa de inauguração, quando você e Alice forem morar juntos?"

"Em uma maneira de falar".

"Essa é uma ótima notícia! Podemos levar alguma coisa?"

"Bem, estou esperando que você possa levar um smoking".

"Vamos, Jasper, você está brincando comigo? Vocês farão uma festa black-tie para a inauguração da sua casa?"

"Não, eu estou tendo uma festa black-tie para o meu casamento. Pedi a Alice para se casar comigo na noite passada e ela disse que sim. Definimos a data para um mês a partir de sábado".

É uma vergonha que minha gaveta ainda está aberta por causa da hiperventilação porque bloqueia a trajetória da minha boca para a minha lixeira e eu vomito meu café da manhã nela. Jasper não está sorridente.

"Que merda, cara? Eu te digo que vou me casar, estou prestes a pedir que você seja o meu padrinho e você vomita? É a idéia de eu me casando com Alice que é ofensiva para você? Sem mencionar que, alguém vai ter que limpar essa merda".

Eu me viro para vomitar novamente, desta vez pegando a cesta de lixo, e Jasper abre a porta do meu escritório.

"Ângela!"

Ela pula em sua cadeira, o que significa que ela provavelmente estava fazendo um desses enigmas matemáticos de revistas que ela tanto gosta de resolver sempre que ela não tem nada produtivo para fazer.

"Sim, Sr. Whitlock?"

A formalidade muito óbvia significa que ela sabe que está presa e quer lembrá-lo que temos um ambiente de trabalho casual por uma razão de merda.

"Ângela, corte essa merda. Edward está doente. Hum, muito doente. Então, eu diria para não entrar lá. Ligue para a manutenção predial, ou quem quer que seja responsável pela limpeza do vômito, e avise que eles vão precisar de uma unidade de descontaminação lá dentro. Vou arrastá-lo para casa. Você pode ligar para Lauren e pedir a ela para reorganizar tudo o que precisa ser arranjado enquanto eu o levo para casa?"

Ângela deve oferecer algum tipo de parecer favorável porque a próxima coisa que eu sei, Jasper está arrastando-me pelo braço e segurando a lixeira de Ângela em frente ao meu rosto.

"Estamos pegando seu carro, seu ignorante trôpego. Eu não quero que você vomite no meu".

Eu não posso sequer ter a minha cabeça junta o suficiente para responder. Jasper. Vai se casar com Alice. Enquanto o anel da Vovó Platt está aninhado na minha cueca.

Ele pára o tempo suficiente para me deixar ter ânsia na lixeira, mas não há nada no meu estômago para sair. Por que diabos eu estou tão enjoado sobre isso? É uma garota. É um anel. É Bella. É _o_ anel.

Consigo agüentar dentro do carro e através da curta viagem para o meu apartamento sem ficar enjoado por todo o meu carro. Jasper está silencioso, mas posso dizer, pelos seus nós dos dedos brancos, que ele está com raiva enquanto está agarrado ao volante. Ele não pode estar tão irritado que eu estou enjoado, então, o que é isso? Eu faço uma corrida mental através de tudo o que ele disse antes que se encaixe no segundo tempo completamente.

Ele estava me pedindo para ser seu padrinho. Em vez de parabenizá-lo, eu vomitei na minha gaveta da escrivaninha. Eu estaria zangado também.

Quando chegamos à minha casa, ele transporta a mim e a minha fiel lixeira do carro e me arrasta até o elevador. Ele usa as minhas chaves para nos deixar entrar e eu escuto pelos sons da Bebê Swan. Por algum milagre, ela está fora, e eu estou contente. Essa conversa não precisa acontecer na frente dela.

"Cara, desculpe. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que se apoderou de mim..."

Eu paro, e Jasper se encaixa.

"Que porra é essa? Quero dizer, você não pode administrar um parabéns? A porra de um _mazel tov_*****? Em vez disso, você começa a vomitar como se a idéia de eu me apaixonar por alguém e me casar fosse algum tipo de ofensa pessoal a você? Que espécie de amigo do caralho _faz _isso?"

_*__Mazel tov__: __significa literalmente "boa sorte" em hebraico._

Nós somos amigos há tanto tempo que eu não consigo lembrar um momento em que não fôssemos e, ainda assim, este é o mais irritado que eu já vi Jasper. Sua ira é direcionada exclusivamente para mim e eu não posso dizer que eu o culpo.

Eu o deixo na sala enquanto caminho para o quarto e recupero o anel, voltando com ele como se fosse um bastão de dinamite acesa.

"Não tenho desculpas, apenas uma explicação".

Ele olha para o anel.

"Edward, eu já vi este anel antes".

Eu só posso assentir.

"É da minha avó. Ela quer que eu peça Bella em casamento com o seu anel. Fui no outro dia para pegar o anel dela, mas não tenho idéia de como fazer isso. Tenho medo de perguntar a ela, mas tenho mais medo de que eu peça e ela vai dizer não e jogá-lo ao pôr do sol e, nesse meio tempo, esta porra de anel tem estado na minha gaveta, me provocando".

Eu espero que ele me dê um soco. Ele cai na gargalhada.

"Jesus, Deus, você é um trem desgovernado. Você vomitou na sua mesa porque eu consegui propor primeiro? Estamos ambos fora das nossas cascas querendo casar assim rapidamente, mas você é ainda mais como um psicopata por ficar enjoado que você não foi o primeiro!"

Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Ele está absolutamente certo. Eu sou louco.

"Olha, você é meu melhor amigo. No segundo em que Alice disse 'sim', a primeira pessoa a quem eu queria contar era você. O único problema é que, de alguma maneira, eu sabia que você faria isso. Você é tão obcecado em acreditar que você não é suficientemente bom para qualquer coisa que você faça, que você se enlouquece com isso. Metade do tempo você acha que o conselho quer substituí-lo, sua irmã quer te matar, sua mãe quer esquecer que você até mesmo nasceu, e sua namorada - que por algum razão desconhecida pensa que você é bem-sucedido e confiante - quer romper com sua bunda pronta-para-Bellevue. Em algum momento, você precisa perceber que você é jovem, aparentemente atraente para as mulheres, o CEO de uma das mais bem sucedidas empresas de internet aí fora, inexplicavelmente fazendo dinheiro a rodo, têm pais que amam a merda que vive dentro de você, e tem uma namorada que acha que o sol nasce e se põe sobre a porra do seu comando. Cara, seja homem e acabe com isso! Pare fodidamente de se esconder e diga a Bella o que você realmente sente".

É neste exato momento que Bebê Swan vagueia para dentro, parecendo decididamente embriagada, cheirando a naftalina, ou alguma merda, e carregando a porra de uma bolsa Birkin dela mesma.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

"Quêêêê poooooooooooorra está acontecendo?"

Isso não soa exatamente da maneira que eu imaginava na minha cabeça, mas, foda-se se o Garoto Rico não está aqui no meio do dia com Jasper. Eles estão sentados muito próximos no sofá e Jasper tem sua mão no ombro de Edward, olhando fixamente em seus olhos enquanto ele diz a ele para ser homem e me dizer a verdade.

Oh, merda.

De alguma forma eu estou na minha bunda no chão do hall de entrada e eu cheiro a algo desagradável, por alguma razão... oh, o baú de cedro. Eu cheiro como o cedro. Você acha que as pessoas saberiam para não colocar suas coisas em baús de cedro, mas elas fazem e então tudo cheira a pessoa idosa.

Bem, isso faz sentido se você for uma pessoa de idade, eu acho. Elas têm um monte de coisas para ficarem estabelecidas por aí em baús de cedro. É por isso que eu cheiro como um.

Espere. Bunda no chão. Garoto Rico. Jasper. Sofá.

"Foooooda-me. Eu sou tããão lenta".

Edward está muito malditamente ocupado olhando para mim para fazer alguma coisa, então Jasper faz o seu caminho como se ele fosse ajudar-me a sair do chão. Só que a sua abordagem se parece muito com alguém que é acostumado com um cão raivoso prestes a ser abatido.

"O quêêê ele vaaai me dizer, hein? O que ééééé a verdade? É que vocês dois – você e o Garoto Rico estão apaixonados?"

Mesmo em meu estado terrivelmente bêbada, eu posso dizer que Jasper está se esforçando para não rir, mas eu estou fodidamente irritada que fui enganada. Mesmo o Garoto Rico fodendo como se estivesse em um evento olímpico e estivesse treinando por toda a sua vida. Merda. O que é que estou dizendo? Você está fodendo todo mundo com quem seu parceiro dormiu?

"Isssssso não é justo".

"O que não é justo?"

O maldito cavalheiro do sul é todo educado e essas merdas.

"Não é juuusto que eu tenha que ser 'exposta para as doenças' de merda, mas eu não consigo foder você de verdade".

O cavalheiro do sul vai direto para fora da janela quando Jasper perde o controle e começa a rir. Ele está rindo tão forte que está francamente chorando.

"Edward?" Ele chama do sofá. "Edward, eu acredito que a Srta. Swan sente que eu sou um homossexual como uma nota de três dólares e tenho seduzido você para longe dela".

Eu rasgo meus olhos para longe do histérico Jasper e viro para Edward, que ainda está no sofá e pálido como a porra do Gasparzinho. Ele não diz uma palavra e eu estou ficando com raiva.

"Issso é verdade? Vocês dois saum gays? De que verdade vocês estavam falando?"

"Bella, amor, você percebe que você está atualmente falando na linguagem leet*****?" Jasper pergunta.

_*__Leet__: é uma forma popular de comunicação escrita de, uhm, geeks de computador. Ela envolve o uso deliberado de erros comuns (como saum, em vez de são), erros ortográficos e substituição de letras por números que se assemelham ao caractere digitado. A própria palavra "leet" admite muitas variações, como "l33t", "1337", ou "l337". O uso do leet é muito comum para confundir os iniciantes e para afirmar-se como parte de um grupo._

Dou a ele um olhar maligno, puxando-me de forma instável para os meus pés para que eu possa parecer mais autoritária quando eu enfrentar Edward.

"Por que você está em casa?"

Ele se levanta do sofá e dá um passo em direção a mim antes de empurrar algo em seu bolso.

"Por que você está bêbada? Não é nem meio-dia!"

Ponto para você, Garoto Rico.

"Eu estaaava em 1 entreviiista".

"Que tipo de entrevista envia você para casa bêbada com uma porra de bolsa de $15.000?"

Oh. Merda. A bolsa. Eu giro ao redor para encontrar onde eu a deixei quando cheguei na porta e perdi o equilíbrio. Felizmente, Jasper ainda está ao meu lado e me pega antes de eu conseguir uma outra bunda no chão, ou algo pior.

"Bella, querida, Alice vai querer ela mesma dizer para você, mas eu posso tê-la pedido em casamento. Este pedido enviou nosso menino Edward aqui em uma pirueta e ele vomitou por todo o seu escritório e eu tive que trazê-lo para casa. Agora, vamos derramar você na cama agora mesmo antes que você faça o mesmo, e você pode explicar como você ficou bêbada a esta hora do dia e acabou com uma grande e antiga bolsa cara no final".

Ele levanta-me em seus braços sem esforço e me leva para o quarto, Edward arrastando-se como um fantasma. Ele enfia-me na cama antes de buscar para mim um copo de água e uma lixeira que parece suspeitamente como se foi roubada de um escritório.

"Acho que vocês dois precisam de uma soneca. Prometa-me que você vai com calma com ele quando você acordar. Ele não está em muito melhor forma que você, mesmo que ele ainda esteja sóbrio".

Acho que me lembro de acenar antes de eu fechar meus olhos.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Merda, porra, maldição. PORRA.

Eu estou andando para lá e para cá no corredor do lado de fora do quarto, amaldiçoando a cada passo. Infelizmente, meu vocabulário não é tão colorido como o da Bebê Swan e eu corro para fora muito rapidamente, deixando-me a repetir as mesmas palavras uma e outra vez.

Pareço que tenho síndrome de Tourette*****.

_*__Síndrome de Tourette__: __também referida como __SGT__ ou __ST__, é uma desordem neurológica, ou neuroquímica, caracterizada por tiques, reações rápidas, movimentos repentinos (espasmos), ou vocalizações, que ocorrem repetidamente da mesma maneira. Esses tiques motores e vocais mudam constantemente de intensidade e não existem duas pessoas no mundo que apresentem os mesmos sintomas. __A maioria das pessoas afectadas são do sexo masculino._

Isso não está acontecendo conforme o planejado. No esboço de como isso vai, eu planejo alguma noite enorme, romântica, que culmina com uma proposta romântica do tipo que ninguém jamais viu. Bella pula em meus braços, professa seu amor eterno, e corre para a casa dos meus pais para começar a planejar o casamento dos seus sonhos com Esme.

Ok, até eu sei que isso realmente não aconteceria.

Ainda assim, o pensamento de Alice e Jasper ficando noivos antes de nós é impensável. Bebê Swan deveria ser a única louca, e impulsiva, levando-me em uma perseguição alegre. Jasper deveria ser sereno. Alice deveria ser a melhor amiga séria de Bella.

Agora estou aqui com um anel no meu bolso. Se eu pedi-la em casamento agora, ou em qualquer momento no futuro próximo, parecerá como se eu estivesse tentando manter-me com Jasper.

Isto não é como eu queria que isso fosse.

"Cristo em uma hóstia, o que diabos morreu na minha boca?"

Ah, minha princesa despertou.

Eu entro em nosso quarto só para encontrá-la no banheiro, esfregando furiosamente sua língua com uma bucha molhada.

"Garoto Rico, sério? Uma tarântula rastejou na minha boca enquanto eu dormia e morreu?"

"Você chegou em casa bêbada. Às 11 da manhã. Com uma bolsa cara".

"Uma bolsa?"

Ela parece confusa, caçando ao redor da cama até que eu ofereço a bolsa em questão. É uma Birkin de couro verde, obviamente de segunda mão, e parece estranhamente familiar.

"Você quer me contar sobre a bolsa?"

Ela tem a delicadeza de parecer envergonhada quando ela responde.

"Eu estou supondo que você não vai me deixar ir com uma simples explicação 'eu a ganhei como um presente durante a minha entrevista desta manhã'?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Por que isso é tão difícil? Eu te amo, Edward, eu realmente amo, mas contar a você sobre as minhas idéias e minha escrita é mais como ficar nua do que realmente ficar nua".

Mr. Horrible ouve "nua" e se anima, o que eu estou supondo que _não_ é a reação que ela quer. Eu gostaria de poder dar a ela algo comparável...

Eu sou fodidamente um idiota.

Eu estendo minha mão para a dela, puxando-a de volta para fora do quarto em direção à sala de estar. Para o piano.

"Eu tenho uma ressaca da hora do almoço e você quer tocar piano para mim?"

Eu não respondo, simplesmente faço um gesto para ela se sentar ao meu lado no banco do piano. Eu espero por ela se instalar antes de eu começar a tocar. No início ela senta-se tão educadamente como ela fez da primeira vez que eu a trouxe aqui para lavar sua roupa e toquei para ela. Ao contrário daquela vez, porém, ela não me deixa para se deitar no chão. Em vez disso, ela fica sentada, ficando cada vez mais rígida enquanto eu continuo a tocar.

Meus dedos às vezes se atrapalham nas teclas. A melodia é ainda imperfeita. Eu posso sentir, no entanto, quando a realização surge sobre ela, mas ela espera que eu termine antes de falar.

"Você escreveu isso".

Eu aceno.

"Você escreveu isso _para mim_".

Como na terra ela sabia?

Ela quase me tira do banco do piano com a força quando ela se joga nos meus braços.

"Eu podia ouvi-lo... tudo... a confusão, a velocidade, a doçura... Como diabos você _fez_ isso? Você _nos_ escreveu! _Quando_ você _fez_ isso?"

"Eu a tenho escrito em minha cabeça. Pescando um pouco quando você dorme às vezes. Honestamente é a primeira vez que eu a toquei assim".

Ela me abraça com tanta força que eu mal consigo respirar.

"Eu estava entrevistando a Vovó Platt. Estou escrevendo sobre a Vovó Platt".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, Jasper foi mais rápido que o Garoto Rico e vai se casar rapidinho com Alice... e Bella está escrevendo sobre a Vovó Platt, quero só ver no que vai dar isso..._

_Ah, para quem perguntou, só restam 8 caps. para essa fic acabar! *chora*_

_Deixem reviews e até quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Há uma luta

**Capítulo 27 ****– Há uma luta**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Esse piano é um instrumento do diabo.

Aqui estou eu pensando que ele vai me tocar uma boa e pequena cantiga clássica. Em vez disso, ele derrama a porra da sua _alma_ para mim. Encontre-me uma menina que poderia resistir a isso e chamarei Ripley para você. Não há nenhuma maneira de manter sua cabeça sobre você diante de algo assim. Um minuto eu estou toda piegas sobre a música, e no seguinte eu estou derramando minhas tripas que eu acabei de conhecer o lado errado do nihontō*****.

_*__Nihontō__: espada de Samurai._

"Você entrevistou a minha _avó_?"

Eu olho para as minhas mãos e o Garoto Rico começa a resmungar para si mesmo. "Explica a bolsa e a embriaguez e o fedor de pessoa idosa..."

"Edward, você está bravo?"

Ele corre suas mãos pelos cabelos e estou mais uma vez lutando contra o desejo de pular em seus ossos. Esta manhã foi o Quente e Molhado Edward e agora é o Edward Cabelo Pornográfico. Que porra há hoje com sua sedução simultânea e confusão com ele hoje?

"Eu não estou... bravo, Bella. Estou... preocupado. Eu não posso acreditar que você ofereceria a minha situação familiar inteira para o consumo público".

"Isso não é..." Ele nem sequer me deixa terminar.

"Quero dizer, você viu o que isso fez para minha irmã e para o relacionamento da minha mãe com a mãe dela. Colocar isso lá fora... Você mesma disse, eu estava na porra da lista dos 100 mais da Time. Eu sei que você quer vender seu livro, mas associar meu nome a ele para a notoriedade... Eu sei que poderia incrementar as vendas, mas parece tão _abaixo_ de você." O retardado é todo além de olhar para baixo com a porra do seu nariz aristocrático para mim.

Eu não posso nem pensar em alguma coisa para dizer sobre isso. Minha boca está aberta, mas as palavras não saem e o Sr. Tom Fodedor se reserva o direito de continuar.

"Suponho que se você queria escrever peças tecnológicas de fofocas de celebridades, há outros locais que um desses especiais de Andrew Morton, não há? Quero dizer, o que acontece com os blogs de fofocas de celebridades? Você pode ser o Perez Hilton do mundo dos negócios. Você poderia demarcar as assembléias de acionistas e perseguir os CEOs no trânsito".

Eu quero dar um soco exatamente na porra da sua cara, mas eu provavelmente quebraria a minha mão.

"Você acha que eu escreveria um livro sobre isso?" Minha voz pode ter levantado um pouco mais do que é apropriado aqui. "Você acha que eu não estava dizendo a você sobre o que eu resolvi escrever porque eu planejava escrever sobre algo que, obviamente, prejudicaria tanto a sua família? Que eu revelaria a sua filiação para o mundo inteiro? Você é a porra de um completo idiota!"

Eu quero jogar alguma coisa, mas o piano é muito grande e ele está sentado no banquinho. Eu caço ao redor do apartamento à procura de algo que posso lançar em sua cabeça. O vaso? Não, isso é Waterford. A foto? Não, é um retrato de Carlisle e Esme. Eu finalmente me contento com os travesseiros, que não faz exatamente sons agradáveis de batida.

"Bebê Swan? Por que você está jogando travesseiros em mim?"

"Porque eu não quero quebrar o seu vaso caro, seu idiota! Não posso acreditar que você acha que eu faria isso com você! Com a sua família! Você está fodidamente chapado?"

Ele parece preocupado, mas não devidamente decepcionado o suficiente para o meu gosto.

"Você pensa tão pouco de mim? Tão pouco de como eu me sinto sobre você? Você acha que eu faria isso com você e sua família? Em cima _disso_, você acha que sua avó estaria oferecendo-me festas bêbadas no meio da manhã e suas bolsas ligeiramente usadas e caras se eu fosse rasgar a sua família em público para merdas e risadas? Você está subestimando nós _duas_, retardado do caralho, e eu não gosto nem um pouco disso. Então você sugere que eu deveria ser a porra de uma blogueira de fofocas? Um fundo alimentador? É tudo para o que você acha que a minha escrita é boa?"

"Sinto muito. Eu assumi..."

"Assumir começa com o burro, que é exatamente o que você é, Garoto Rico. Apenas uma questão que tenho agora é para onde diabos eu devo ir agora que meu apartamento se foi? Jesus Caixa de Papelão Cristo. Eu vou ter que carregar o meu laptop na porra da biblioteca".

Estou agarrando sacolas plásticas para embalar as minhas coisas porque o Sr. Retenção Anal Fodida reciclou todas as caixas no segundo que elas foram desempacotadas e, bem, as sacolas serão mais fáceis de transportar e posso dobrar como almofadas em minha caixa de papelão. Enquanto isso, Garoto Rico está me olhando como se ele estivesse observando os hábitos de acasalamento de primatas na porra do zoológico.

"Onde você vai?"

"Eu disse a você nem dez segundos atrás. Vou encontrar para mim uma boa caixa de papelão do caralho e morar lá. Talvez no beco aqui mesmo ao lado do edifício para que você possa me ver e pensar sobre que idiota retardado você é todos os dias enquanto você passa por mim pedindo esmolas".

Eu tenho as alças das sacolas de supermercado enroladas em meus braços e eu já pareço parte de uma mendiga. Estou um pouco triste sobre Birkin, mas espero que Edward, pelo menos, saiba como cuidar do meu maldito peixe, mesmo que ele não saiba nada sobre mim.

Naturalmente, a sua pena por trás está na frente da porta quando eu tento sair e, mesmo se eu tentar passar por ele, as sacolas como armas não fazem muito para mim além de fornecer enchimento enquanto eu dou golpes nele com roupas suaves e maleáveis. Não sou, obviamente, uma grande ameaça aqui. Eu posso muito bem estar usando uma daquelas estúpidas roupas de sumô.

Seu rosto é francamente pateticamente triste quando ele diz, "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não sei por que eu pensei isso. Eu nunca pensei nada sobre a minha avó fazendo um assunto digno de um livro. Eu já disse a você que meu plano de fundo é digno de um programa da tarde. Eu nunca deveria ter pensado que você poderia usar isso para o seu livro, mas minha cabeça está apenas... confusa hoje".

"Confusa? Você seriamente disse que a sua cabeça está confusa? Que tipo de velha fofoqueira é você?"

Ele sorri aquela porra de sorriso meia-boca e eu quero pular em seus ossos novamente. Espere. Estou brava com ele. Eu _não_ quero pular nele. Não, senhor, nem um pouco. Aquele sorriso não conseguiria fazê-lo deitar hoje. Ele pensou que eu o venderia e eu preciso me lembrar disso quando ele começa a dar-me aquele sorriso "Venha me foder".

"Você falou com Alice?"

Olá, Sr. Não Segue o Assunto.

"O que Alice tem a ver com você assumir que eu fodidamente venderia você rio abaixo para escrever um livro?"

Ele faz aquela coisa quando ele fecha seus olhos bem apertados como se seu cérebro estivesse prestes a explodir por trás das suas pálpebras se eu disser mesmo mais uma palavra, então eu mantenho minha boca fechada e espero.

"Você se lembra de Jasper dizendo a você mais cedo que eles estão noivos? Ele me disse hoje no trabalho".

"Mais uma vez, e isso tem exatamente _o quê _com o preço do chá na China?"

Sua mão passa pelo seu cabelo novamente, ele olha para o chão e murmura alguma coisa.

"O que você disse, Garoto Rico?"

Eu não esperava que ele gritasse, mas ele grita, de qualquer maneira, surpreendendo-me. "Eu disse, 'Eu pensei que nós estaríamos primeiro'!".

Como posso responder a isso? Ele está com ciúme? Porque eles ficaram noivos? Quem sabe se nós realmente algum dia ficaríamos noivos, ou o quê?

"E daí? Jasper propõe e de repente isso coloca a porra da idéia na sua cabeça de que eu deveria estar dando tapas em um vestido branco? Eles ficaram noivos. Grande coisa. Todo mundo faz coisas em seu próprio ritmo. Quero dizer, olhe o quão rápido passamos a morar juntos! Há pessoas que pensam que somos malucos.".

"Você não está escutando, Bella. Deveria ser _nós _primeiro!"

Isso soa quase como se ele tivesse um plano.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

O anel está queimando um buraco no meu bolso. A partir do segundo que eu o enfiei lá quando ela entrou, para quando ela perguntou o que o noivado de Jasper e Alice tinha a ver com a gente, eu tenho sido capaz de senti-lo estabelecido ali, o diamante picando na minha coxa.

Eu achava que tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Agora, eu não tenho idéia do que fazer. Eu quero me apegar a ela em todas as formas possíveis que eu posso, mas eu não quero ser apressado, ou ofuscado por Jasper e Alice. Quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu sinto o anel escavando em minha perna e me atormentando.

"Você quer casar comigo? Você me diz que eu deveria ser uma blogueira de fofocas e depois você se vira e diz que quer casar comigo?"

Eu deveria responder a isso. _Como_ posso responder isso? Sim, e eu tenho o anel bem aqui? Sim, talvez algum dia? Eu minto para que eu possa surpreendê-la mais tarde? Digo a verdade e faço isso na esteira dos nossos amigos? Honestidade. Comunicação. Isso é o que deveríamos estar trabalhando. Pena que nós estamos fazendo um trabalho de merda nisso esta noite.

"Sim, Bella, eu quero".

Seus olhos se arregalam e ela empalidece. Espere. Acabei de propor assim? Será que isso conta como uma proposta? Foda-se. Isto não é como eu quero propor!

"Você está me perguntando? Agora? Assim?"

Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu poderia guardá-lo. Eu poderia descer em um fodido joelho agora e pedir a ela para ser minha esposa. Eu dou um meio-passo para frente, prestes a assumir a posição, quando eu processo isto. Nenhuma menina quer enfrentar esse momento no fim de uma discussão, depois de ouvir a notícia de que uma das suas melhores amigas ficou noiva. Bebê Swan pode ser excêntrica e original, mas em algum lugar na habitação do cérebro dela, há um sonho, e eu não vou estragar isso sendo um idiota.

Eu continuo na direção dela, vendo como as sacolas deslizam do seu braço, fazendo sons de amassado quando elas caem no chão em pilhas desorganizadas. Eu pego seu rosto em minhas mãos, meus dedos deslizando em seu cabelo enquanto eu mantenho o olhar dela.

"Não, Bella. Eu não estou propondo assim. Não é isso que qualquer um de nós quer agora, neste minuto, mas você sabe que casamento é para onde eu penso que estamos caminhando. Nós nos mudamos juntos primeiro, e eu esperava que nós fizéssemos tudo primeiro também. Eu não quero que a gente fique noivos simplesmente porque Alice e Jasper ficaram. Quero pedir a você para ser minha esposa quando ambos estivermos prontos para dar esse passo, e com base na nossa noite mal-entendida, eu não acho que chegamos lá ainda. E você?"

Meu coração dói um pouquinho quando ela suspira de alívio.

"Não neste exato minuto, Garoto Rico, não. Apesar de eu seriamente gostar da idéia, como princípio geral".

Ela se aproxima e descansa sua bochecha contra o meu peito, suspirando de novo. Desta vez, parece de contentamento.

Deixando as sacolas para trás, eu pego a mão dela e a levo até a cozinha, onde ela nos arruma o jantar. Bem, se você considerar o jantar sendo duas tigelas de cereal Grape Nuts ao qual ela acrescenta fodidos chips de chocolate e apenas leite de arroz suficiente para tornar o cereal molhado. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ela enquanto ela passa para mim a tigela que ela fez para mim. Ela bufa em resposta e pisa para a geladeira, pegando um pote de framboesas que ela deixa cair em cima do balcão, estalando a tampa e empurrando-o para mim.

"Aqui está sua fruta ou vegetal, seu viciado em frutos. Agora coma".

Eu tenho que saber se ela teve alguma coisa além de álcool e essa mistura bizarra de cereais hoje, mas ela consegue pescar algumas das framboesas para a sua tigela de cereal, o que eu acho que poderia ser considerado um progresso.

"Garoto Rico?"

"Hmm?" O chips de chocolate é realmente muito bom neste cereal. Estou surpreso que ninguém nunca pensou em... Espere um segundo. Isto deveria ser um cereal não açucarado. Eu a deixei levá-lo para o Lado Negro.

"Você não tem que se casar comigo, você sabe".

Eu quase cuspo meus cereais infestados de chocolate. Ela está brincando?

"Bella, por que eu não me casaria com você?"

"Bem, você sabe, eu não posso ter filhos e essas coisas, e isso é geralmente por que as pessoas se casam, certo? Então, toda essa merda legal de cuidar de crianças está fora. Isso não seria um fator para nós, então você não tem que sentir como se você tivesse que, você sabe... Além disso, se você não se casar comigo, você não precisa se preocupar com coisas como um acordo pré-nupcial..."

Ela acabou de dizer acordo pré-nupcial?

"Você acha que eu faria você assinar um acordo pré-nupcial?"

"Bem, é claro! Por que não? Jesus Taxa de Recolhimento Cristo, você tem todas as suas pilhas de dinheiro de fundo de depósito e então as pilhas de dinheiro da empresa e, provavelmente, essas pilhas de dinheiro todas reunidas e procriando como coelhos para fazer montes de pilhas bebê de dinheiro..."

Estou prestes a perder isso com ela e eu levanto abruptamente, derrubando minha colher no chão.

"Não haverá a porra de nenhum acordo pré-nupcial!" Eu abaixo.

Seus olhos crescem enormes e eu estou com raiva de mim mesmo por assustá-la.

"Bebê Swan, eu quero me casar com você, ok? Eu quero que você seja minha esposa e colocar um anel em você e todas aquelas coisas tradicionais que provavelmente não fazem sentido para você. Eu _preciso_ disso. Eu também preciso saber que nós não teremos essa enorme divisão entre nós sobre o dinheiro o tempo todo. O que é meu será seu. O que é meu _é_ seu. O fato de que você está tão desconfortável com isso é exatamente por que a mera idéia de um acordo pré-nupcial é ofensiva. É como se você estivesse planejando falhar. Para não mencionar, você estava prestes a romper comigo esta noite, já que eu fui um idiota, e tudo o que você empacotou foram as suas roupas. Você nem sequer jogaria o vaso em mim porque era muito caro!"

Quando ela sorri, então quebra em gargalhadas, eu sei que estamos de volta ao nosso estado habitual das coisas. Ela vai para o banheiro para se trocar para algum pijama, sem dúvida, hediondo, e aproveito a oportunidade para devolver o anel para seu esconderijo no fundo da minha gaveta de cuecas.

É óbvio, depois de hoje, que eu preciso de um plano para esta proposta.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Garoto Rico se prepara para o trabalho esta manhã como de costume, só que ele rouba totalmente um punhado de chips de chocolate em sua Bark Krispies quando ele pensa que eu não estou olhando. É só uma questão de tempo até que você esteja desejando o Crunch Berries, meu lindo. Eu estou à cafeteira, uma xícara de café derramado, mas faltando o açúcar. Eu olho no armário, mas o açucareiro é totalmente MIA*** **e, em vez disso, há uma caixa de pequenos pacotes com uma sinopse sobre adoçantes naturais.

_*__MIA__ (Missing In Action): perdido em ação._

"Onde está o açucareiro?"

Garoto Rico banca o tolo. "Eu não tenho idéia. Não está por aí?"

"Não, mas alguns pacotes de merda hippie estão aqui e eu preciso de um pouco de açúcar, porra! Onde. Está. O. Açúcar.?"

Ele dá de ombros e estou tentada a arrancar a cabeça dele fora. Em vez disso, eu tomo o meu café de volta ao balcão e rasgo o pacote de adoçante, despejando-o dentro. Um gole me diz que não é realmente assim tão mau, mas isso não me faz menos irritada.

Estou sentada no meu banquinho, tentando abrir os dois olhos ao mesmo tempo e segurando a minha caneca de café como se fosse a Porra do Santo Graal. Ele beija a minha testa (que eu tenho certeza que é um pedido de desculpas não dita por esconder o meu açúcar) e pergunta se ele deve marcar os níveis nas garrafas de licor com uma caneta.

"Edward, você seriamente quer que eu te chute exatamente nas bolas antes de sair para o trabalho?"

Ele reage instintivamente, encobrindo os meninos com a mão. Ele deve saber melhor do que foder comigo antes de eu estar devidamente com cafeína para o dia.

"Vou transcrever um pouco da entrevista com a sua avó e, em seguida, trabalhar em um freelance para uma empresa de Internet louca".

Ele sorri e me beija na testa outra vez antes de sair e eu quero choramingar quando ele sai pela porta. Ele perdeu uma porra de tonelada de trabalho ultimamente, no entanto, e pedir para ele trabalhar do apartamento para que eu possa tentar seduzi-lo é um plano ruim. Um plano muito ruim. Ele tem uma empresa para administrar.

Eu reproduzo a gravação que eu fiz da minha entrevista com sua avó uma vez, apenas para superar a risada. Eu deveria saber melhor do que tentar beber com a Vovó Platt, aquela mulher é uma profissional do caralho. Enquanto a entrevista avança, minhas palavras começam a ficar tão ininteligíveis que eu tenho que voltar para a minha folha de pergunta para descobrir o que eu mesma estava perguntando a ela, enquanto ela ainda está enunciando como se ela estivesse no meio de um debate.

Esta família é uma bagunça.

Eu a reproduzo uma segunda vez, fazendo anotações. O que eu não disse ao Garoto Rico é que eu não estou nem fazendo isso como uma biografia e Vovó Platt está nele. É um romance, já que eu não posso limitar-me à realidade quando eu começo a escrever, e se Oprah me convidar, eu não quero que ela seja toda complacente sobre mim quando ela descobrir que eu exagerei. Então, eu estou aderindo com a ficção, vagamente baseada na vida e época de Ermentrude Platt. Se a situação de Edward não tivesse sido o que é, ele poderia ter chegado a conhecê-la melhor enquanto crescia e aprendido que vida bizarra e interessante a mulher levou.

Seu marido pode ter sido um velho endinheirado, mas ela não era e, ainda assim, ela se apaixonou pelo Sr. Calças Ricas, de qualquer maneira. Ela é um explosivo, a Vovó Platt, e eu gosto como toda a sua história é uma de inseguranças e redenção. Meio que parece a minha com o Garoto Rico, em paralelo como algo como 85 anos após a da Vovó Platt. Ela já viu muito.

Depois de tomar nota, eu realmente deveria começar a trabalhar sobre a porcaria pela qual serei paga, mas eu tenho o meu próprio plano feito para este livro. Estou quase pronta para começar a escrever e fazer mais pesquisa. Edward ofereceu-se para usar as conexões dos seus pais para me encontrar um agente, mas eu acho que preciso fazer isso sozinha. É o suficiente que eu esteja vivendo aqui e trabalhando para ele. Eu me sinto como uma parasita na metade do tempo, e todo o seu monólogo emocionante sobre a partilha dos seus potes de dinheiro têm-me um pouco assustada. Eu gostaria de fazer algo por conta própria, mesmo que seja algo tão fodidamente impossível como conseguir publicar um livro.

É claro, eu começo pesquisando no Google todos os tipos de merda sobre conseguir publicar, o que leva às fanfics, o que leva a eu lendo um monte de fanfics, o que, naturalmente, leva-me a encontrar a pior coisa que eu posso encontrar. É tudo terrivelmente erótico e há línguas lutando pelo domínio e núcleos aquecidos e peitos arfando. Em vez de ficar excitada, eu dou risada até eu chorar lágrimas de verdade. Alguém deveria iniciar uma séria lista de "O Que Não Fazer" quando se trata de escrever coisas que têm a ver com sexo porque algumas dessas cenas parecem uma Biblioteca Louca com certas palavras nelas.

Estou me perguntando se a Vovó Platt ficaria ofendida se eu colocasse uma pesada cena quente no livro quando meu telefone toca. Eu não estou nem prestando atenção ao toque quando eu atendo.

"Beleza?"

Não é Emmett.

"O que você poderia possivelmente querer?"

"Olha, eu recebi um telefonema de Mitt-Mitt, que aparentemente recebeu um telefonema de Alice..."

Eu nem sequer tomo o tempo para ficar chateada que Alice ligou para Mitt-Mitt antes de ligar para mim. Eu estou mais irritada que _Jamie_, de todas as pessoas, está me ligando para discutir o noivado de Alice.

"Ela me pediu para cantar no seu casamento".

"Como em _Afinados no Amor_*****? Só que, ao invés de estar vestido como Boy George, você seria o quê? Marlene Dietrich?"

_*__Afinados no Amor (The Wedding Singer)__: filme americano, de 1998. __Em 1985, Robbie Hart (Adam Sandler), que sempre sonhou ser compositor, vive como um cantor de casamentos. Ele conhece Julia Sullivan (Drew Barrymore) quando ela está trabalhando como garçonete em um casamento animado por ele. Robbie logo fica atraído por ela, mas mantêm distância pois está comprometido e em uma semana se casará com Linda (Angela Feathestone). Robbie fica sabendo que Julia está noiva de Glenn Guglia (Matthew Glave), mas não imaginaria que Linda não apareceria no casamento. As chances dele conquistar Julia são pequenas, pois Glenn obteve sucesso em Wall Street. Robbie mergulha numa grande depressão e descobre que Glenn é infiel com Julia, então decide fazer o possível para conquistar a mulher que ama, antes que ela se case e arruine sua vida. Pra piorar, Linda (a noiva que desistiu de se casar com Robbie na ultima hora) reaparece querendo estragar tudo._

"Não tem graça, Beleza. Você sabe que eu vestirei um terno, ou um smoking, ou o que Alice me disser, e não irei como drag. Eu só não queria que as coisas fossem estranhas..."

Ele tem algumas sérias bolas de metal.

"Você não queria que as coisas fossem _estranhas_? Quando foi que você descobriu isso? Quando você revelou minha virgindade ao meu namorado, ou quando você me explicou como a minha esterilidade me faz indesejável?"

"Beleza..."

"Não me venha com 'Beleza', Jamie. Eu aprecio tudo que sua família fez por mim. _Cada_-coisa-fodida. Isso não significa, contudo, dar a você o direito de derrubar-me com todos os segredos e defeitos que eu tenho porque você não pode suportar a idéia de eu realmente sendo feliz. Um amigo de verdade teria ficado feliz por mim. Não com ciúme. Até que você possa trazer a sua bunda egoísta para essa realização, não há nada mais que eu tenha a dizer a você".

Eu termino a ligação sem deixá-lo falar novamente. Foda-se esse ruído. Preciso trabalhar em melhorar a mim mesma como pessoa e sair do meu papel de pobre menina partida. Eu sei exatamente onde eu posso começar com isso e meus dedos estão tremendo enquanto eu faço a ligação. Ela atende no segundo toque.

"Esme? É Bella Swan. Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia pedir a sua ajuda com uma coisa..."

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu nunca soube quão longo era um dia de trabalho. Alguma coisa disso pode ter a ver com a percepção, considerando quantos meios-dias tenho tido desde que me liguei a Bebê Swan, mas, mesmo morando com ela, eu odeio ficar longe dela. Estou sempre mantendo o medo irracional de que ela terá ido embora quando eu chegar em casa, e o fiasco de ontem não ajudou esse medo.

Fico feliz pela pausa quando Jasper transporta-se em meu escritório e senta-se no sofá, esparramando-se como se estivesse em casa assistindo a um jogo de futebol.

"Jasper, eu perdi uma reunião?"

"Não. Eu vim porque eu estava distraído e precisava de uma pausa. Além disso, eu nunca fiz oficialmente a pergunta para você ser meu padrinho ontem, com o vômito e a namorada bêbada e nossas festas oficiais de amassos.

"Como está sua gaveta, a propósito? Devo pegar para você algumas bolas de naftalina para o mau cheiro?"

Eu atiro a ele o olhar mais sujo que eu posso conseguir.

"Edward, me desculpe se eu fodi seus planos de noivado. Realmente, cara. Eu não tinha idéia. Bella não parece ser do tipo para casar, para ser honesto, e Alice é o tipo de garota que teve seu casamento planejado por toda a sua vida. É um pouco assustador, para ser honesto, especialmente desde que as suas maiores manias envolvem as flores e a combinação de aromas. Eu juro que ela está planejando dizer aos convidados que eles não estão autorizados a usar qualquer produto perfumado no dia do casamento e que vai enviar barras de sabonete Ivory para promover sua causa".

"Eu deveria ter mencionado isso. Na verdade, o fato de que eu não mencionei isso mostra que eu não estava mesmo pensando. Você não ferrou nada que eu já não tivesse fodido sozinho".

"Então, você realmente está pensando em se casar com essa garota?"

"Se ela me aceitar. Eu continuo fodendo em maneiras novas e cada vez mais horrendas".

"O que você fez dessa vez?"

"Eu a acusei de usar minha relativa fama como meio de comercialização do livro que ela está começando a escrever".

Eu provavelmente deveria estar mortificado pelo olhar que Jasper me dá, mas eu já ganhei o perdão da Bebê Swan.

"Você realmente não tem absolutamente nenhuma afinidade para interagir com qualquer coisa diferente de números binários, não é, Edward? É espantoso perceber que você criou uma rede social on-line quando você falha em todos os sentidos em qualquer coisa que envolva relacionamentos".

Ele tem um ponto. Quem vomita em sua mesa durante o anúncio de noivado do seu melhor amigo, ou acusa sua namorada de usar a sua notoriedade e angustiada história do passado para os objetivos da sua carreira?

"Como faço para ficar melhor nisso, então? O que eu preciso? Terapia? Medicação? A porra de um transplante de personalidade?"

"O que você precisa é de alguém para bater algum sentido em você. Em vez de tirar conclusões precipitadas e surtar todo o tempo, talvez você possa fazer perguntas e conversar com as pessoas. Isso inclui a mim. Eu não tinha idéia que você estava sequer pensando em se casar com Bella".

"Em minha defesa, eu tinha até menos idéia de que você estava planejando se casar com Alice. O que o levou a isso?"

Ele dá de ombros. "Eu soube naquela primeira noite no clube. Ela era tudo que eu nunca soube que eu queria".

Tudo que ele nunca soube que ele queria. Isso faz um inferno de um monte de sentido.

Eu sei exatamente como eu vou propor à Bebê Swan.

Eu ouço a voz de Ângela no meu celular dizendo que minha mãe está ligando. Eu a coloco no viva-voz para poupar tempo; Jasper vai me perguntar sobre a conversa, de qualquer maneira.

"Edward, você e Bella virão jantar aqui esta noite".

"Obrigado pelo, er, convite, mãe, mas eu tenho que falar com Bella antes que eu possa fazer qualquer plano".

"Não se preocupe, querido. Ela já está aqui. Venha a qualquer hora quando você terminar no escritório".

A última vez que minha mãe e Bebê Swan foram deixadas à própria sorte, minha mãe revelou o nome do Mr. Horrible. Estou dividido entre fugir do trabalho e correr para lá, e me enrolar debaixo da minha mesa para dormir esta noite.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mesmo esses dois brigando é engraçado... completamente loucos! Eu sei que Jamie já aprontou muito, mas eu chego a ficar com pena dele... E o que será que Bebê Swan está tramando com Esme? _

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Há uma mudança no plano

**Capítulo 28 - Há uma mudança no plano**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Onde diabos está Stockard Channing*** **quando você precisa dela?

_*__Stockard Channing__: nome artístico de Susan __Antonia Williams Stockard__ (New York, 13/02/1944), uma atriz americana, que usualmente desempenha personagens __malucos__, __inteligentes__, __teimosos__, __ou__personagens excêntricos._

Sério mesmo. Quero dizer, Esme é a melhor, mas eu me sentiria melhor agora se eu tivesse um compatriota em pé ao redor com a mão em seu quadril e um cigarro pendurado na boca repreendendo-me sobre o que porra de tola eu sou.

Não tenho certeza, mas acho que isso pode significar que estou sentindo falta de Jamie.

Em vez disso, eu tenho Esme. Bem, eu também tenho Laurent, mas ele tem sido estranhamente silencioso durante todo o procedimento, sombrio e parecendo quase... desapontado comigo. Não posso dizer que ele foi nada além de educado, mas a camaradagem que tivemos antes parece estar simplesmente... faltando.

Eu olho para o relógio, é quase 19h30. Edward deve estar aqui a qualquer segundo. Olho nervosamente para Esme, mexendo com a minha roupa e cabelo. Ela chega em minha direção, arrastando a minha mão da minha boca. Eu tenho mordido a maioria das minhas unhas até o sabugo desde que estou aqui, o que provavelmente não vai ajudar.

Esme e eu ouvimos conversa do lado de fora da porta, e ela corre Laurent para abrir a porta. Carlisle e Edward chegam ao mesmo tempo e Edward deixa seu pai entrar primeiro. Carlisle pensa duas vezes quando ele me vê, mas dá passos para o lado sem dizer nada, deixando o Garoto Rico se mover para a sala.

Garoto Rico, sempre elegante, fica boquiaberto para mim antes de gritar, "Mãe, que _porra _em sua mente você fez com Bebê Swan?"

Eu sorrio brilhantemente, esperando que isso signifique que ele está satisfeito com os resultados da tarde que passei com Esme, mas antes que eu possa pedir a confirmação, Carlisle entra na conversa, perguntando, "O que há para o jantar esta noite? Algo cheira delicioso".

Eu realmente aumento a potência do meu sorriso antes de responder a ele.

"É Lombo Assado com tempero de Chalota, Cuscuz de Nozes e Aspargos Assados Refogados com Manteiga Balsâmica".

Esme nos leva à sala de jantar e Carlisle puxa tanto minha cadeira como a de Esme, já que o Garoto Rico está olhando para mim como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça em mim. Tenho certeza que minha testa enruga-se em uma forma que Nicole Kidman não conseguiria em dez anos, quando eu confiro o meu vestido para me certificar de que não tenho derramado nada nele. Esta merda era cara, eu paguei cada porra de retalho todo dele na Target. Imaginei que o azul marinho dos ilhós seria bom para o jantar e qualquer funeral próximo em que eu possa estar presente. Por exemplo, o funeral do Garoto Rico pode estar chegando em breve se ele não disser algo sobre quão fodidamente boa eu estou. Eu até mesmo coloquei meu cabelo para cima.

Laurent serve o jantar e, pela primeira vez, ele não está no seu habitual modo rabugento de Benson*****. Tudo é servido em silêncio, e a melodia do seu sotaque é quase desaparecida quando ele pergunta se precisamos de algo mais. O jantar é a refeição formal que eu temia que seria o brunch quando conheci os Cullen, e Garoto Rico está absolutamente calado, deixando Esme e Carlisle levarem a conversa enquanto eu olho para ele lançando punhais e pergunto-me por que ele está agindo como um retardado.

_*__Benson__: __é uma série de televisão americana, que foi ao ar a partir de 13/09/1979 até 19/04/1986, na ABC, em que __Benson é __o rabugento mordomo negro da família Tate._

"Eu ainda tenho que ouvir alguém oferecer os seus cumprimentos ao chefe de cozinha, Edward." Esme o repreende, fazendo-me querer rastejar para debaixo da mesa e morrer.

Ele estreita seus olhos para a sua mãe, e eu me encolho. Ele está... com raiva? "Laurent voltou para a cozinha, mãe".

Ela ri, o que faz com que ele pareça ainda mais irritado. Alguma coisa está fora aqui, e eu não consigo descobrir o que poderia ser.

"Laurent não fez realmente o jantar, Edward. Bella pediu a ele para ensiná-la a cozinhar. _Ela_ é a responsável pelo jantar desta noite".

O que quer que eu estivesse pensando que o Garoto Rico faria neste momento não está perto do que realmente acontece. Ele empurra o prato para a frente como uma criança irritada com as couves de Bruxelas, e se levanta da mesa tão rapidamente que ele derruba sua cadeira.

"Está fodidamente delicioso." Ele estala quando sai do ambiente. Nós ouvimos a porta da frente bater meros segundos depois e tanto Carlisle como Esme olham para mim, perplexos. Laurent, tomando a porta batendo como sua sugestão de entrada, passeia para a sala de jantar com um jarro de água e uma garrafa de Patron. Ele recarrega nossos copos, em seguida, estabelece a garrafa e um copo na minha frente. Viro-me para olhar para ele.

"Às vezes, Senhorita Bella, nós queremos exatamente o que temos. Quando isto é ameaçado, ou muda, nós reagimos com raiva".

Senhorita Bella de Laurent. Ele deve estar chateado. Ele sai e eu olho para o maravilhoso jantar que eu fiz, em seguida para a garrafa de tequila, que se tornou a Tequila da Verdade em mais de uma maneira agora. Murmuro desculpas para Carlisle e Esme, agarrando a Patron e o copo antes de ir para a porta. Eu não tenho idéia para onde ele foi, mas eu vou encontrá-lo.

Eu nem cheguei mais longe do que a varanda da frente quando ouço - não, sinto – ele. Ele está sentado numa cadeira de vime parecendo desconfortável puxando punhados de cabelo enquanto ele resmunga para si mesmo. Deixo escapar um riso sufocado, como fodidamente louca eu sou, tudo o que preciso para levá-lo diretamente para fora da borda é um vestido conservador e um jantar ligeiramente refinado.

"Edward?"

O resmungo pára, mas o cabelo sendo puxando não. Ele mantém os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o rosto apontado para o chão.

"Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa para você. Eu acho que esse não era o tipo de surpresa que você estava procurando, não é?"

Com isso, ele vira o seu rosto para mim, e há manchas de lágrimas nele. Ele está fodidamente _chorando_. Ele não sabe que esse é o meu show?

Eu caio de joelhos aos seus pés, não me importando que eu totalmente vou colocar um buraco nessa falsa meia-calça Spanx que eu gastei uma pequena fortuna no Olho de Mordor*****.

_*__Olho de Mordor__: referência à O Senhor dos Anéis._

"Edward, você está me assustando. Eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado. Por que você está tão chateado?"

Fazer contato visual com ele me faz sentir como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Há tanta dor lá que eu me sinto como se eu estivesse mortalmente ferida de alguma forma.

"Eu fiz você sentir-se tão indigna?" Ele pergunta. "Que você acha que tem que mudar tudo sobre si mesma para se encaixar com a minha família? Você acha que eu não amo você exatamente como você é?"

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu não sei como ela pode sequer olhar para mim agora. Eu entrei na casa dos meus pais e ela estava lá com expectativa, nervosa e ansiosa para agradar. Observando-a alisar o seu vestido novo e quase contraindo-se quando minha mãe pediu nossa opinião sobre a refeição, tinha quebrado meu coração. Eu sinto falta da garota no banco, gritando para mim e exigindo que eu compre o seu chocolate. A garota insolente em meias tie-dye e botas de combate deu lugar a uma garota em um vestido bonito e bons costumes. Merda, eu tenho até certeza que havia múltiplos garfos em seu lugar estabelecidos esta noite.

O anel está no meu bolso. Eu tinha pensado em fazer a proposta a ela depois que ela e Laurent tivessem colocado alguma monstruosidade sobre a mesa. Mesmo agora, eu posso ver isso: hambúrguer de Sloppy Joes derramando todo sobre a porcelana chinesa fina da minha mãe. Esme furiosamente esfregando o molho de tomate da sua calça de linho bege. Eu em um joelho, prometendo passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer com que essa garota seja feliz e mantendo-a em peculiares produtos enlatados.

Em vez disso, eu sou obrigado a ver que eu a fazia se sentir inadequada. Ela acha que precisa mudar para mim. Ela se veste arrumada e usa uma receita que não tem em sua cabeça e pede pelo conselho da minha mãe e do mordomo dos meus pais porque ela duvida da sua própria dignidade.

Como eu explico isso para ela?

Eu digo o meu horror do que eu a tenho feito pensar, tentando fazê-la entender que eu não quero que ela mude.

Ela ri.

Ela está de joelhos aos meus pés, preocupada, e tentando tirar minhas mãos do meu cabelo, e então ela começa a rir tanto que cai para a sua bunda.

Eu estou olhando para ela como se ela estivesse possuída por demônios.

"Edward! Você está seriamente chateado porque acha que eu fiz tudo isso porque você feriu meus sentimentos?"

Bem, sim, muito bom, eu acho. Eu quero pedir a esta louca mulher para ser minha esposa e ela está agindo como uma esposa de Stepford.

_*__Esposa de Stepford (The Stepford Wives)__: é __um romance satírico de 1972. A história se refere a Joanna Eberhart, fotógrafa e uma mãe jovem que começa a suspeitar que as donas de casa assustadoramente submissas no seu novo bairro idílico de Connecticut podem ser robôs criados pelos seus maridos. O romance já foi visto por alguns como uma sátira sobre donas de casa americanas estereotipadas, bem como um estudo sobre o feminismo._

Ela deselegantemente escala para o meu colo, envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Sento-me rigidamente, sem saber o que eu deveria estar sentindo. Alívio? Culpa? Raiva? Ela está rindo de mim ou comigo?

Eu não olho nos olhos dela, então ela aninha sua cabeça entre meu queixo e meu ombro, e eu posso sentir sua respiração quente contra o meu pescoço.

"Edward, eu sei que você me ama exatamente como eu sou, tão chocante quanto isso pode ser. Eu não quero ser nada diferente do que eu sou, as verrugas e tudo mais. O problema é que, no entanto, eu preciso ser mais do que isso, às vezes . Há uma hora e um lugar para tudo, incluindo a caçarola de atum e macarrão. Eu não tive uma mãe que me ensinou como cozinhar jantares agradáveis e me vestir adequadamente para as funções sociais, e isso é algo que eu quero aprender também. Sua mãe realmente foi até a porra da Target comigo. TARGET! Você pode imaginar? Acho que Laurent pode estar um pouco chateado que ele não conseguiu fazer o habitual esta noite, mas ele foi tão doce e útil esta tarde. Eu pensei que isso seria uma boa surpresa para você depois de todas aquelas comidas prontas e o lixo branco que eu venho submetendo a você. Eu nunca pensei que você pensaria que eu estava fazendo isso porque me sentia indigna".

Eu sou capaz de olhar para ela agora, e ela é tão fodidamente _presente_ que eu quero ficar dentro deste momento para sempre. Eu sou um burro por foder sua grande surpresa assim, ainda que ela seja incapaz de convocar a indignação que ela realmente deveria ter por mim. Ela está mais preocupada que ela de alguma forma me chateia do que está sobre eu arruinar seus planos, e tudo que eu quero é me jogar para baixo em um joelho, puxar o anel e pedir para ela se casar comigo. No entanto, eu não sou nada senão um maricas e, em vez disso, eu a levanto a seus pés e então pego a mão dela.

"Eu realmente sinto muito que eu estraguei seu jantar, Bella. Você está... Bem, você está impressionante, mesmo que você esteja quase irreconhecível. O jantar parecia e cheirava maravilhoso e, esperançosamente, ainda estará delicioso quando frio".

"Não se preocupe, Garoto Rico. Tenho certeza que Laurent ficará feliz em colocá-lo no microondas".

Eu suspiro. Um destes dias vamos nos encontrar na mesma página e será um momento tão incrível de felicidade que o mundo vai implodir. Até então, parece que podemos ficar presos com jantares frios, alguém chorando, e brigas. Pelo menos estamos chegando ao ponto de falar sobre a nossa necessidade de um relacionamento Pedra de Roseta*****. Tudo o que precisamos agora é encontrá-la, e a vida será tão perfeita quanto eu posso imaginar que seja. Estou tão confortável com Bebê Swan que às vezes eu esqueço que ainda somos muito novos nesta coisa de casal. Surpresas nem sempre são interpretadas corretamente.

_*A __Pedra de Roseta__ é um fragmento de uma estela de granodiorito do Egito Antigo, cujo texto foi crucial para a compreensão moderna dos hieróglifos egípcios. Sua inscrição registra um decreto promulgado em 196 a.C., na cidade de Mênfis, em nome do rei Ptolomeu V, registrado em três parágrafos com o mesmo texto: o superior está na forma hieroglífica do egípcio antigo, o trecho do meio em demótico, variante escrita do egípcio tardio, e o inferior em grego antigo. Mais informações em: http:/ pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Pedra_de_Roseta (retirar os espaços)_

Nós andamos de volta para o jantar de mãos dadas, para descobrir que meus pais estão acabando de terminar e o prato de Bebê Swan é dirigido de volta para a mesa nas mãos capazes de Laurent. O meu lugar, no entanto, tem um prato de papel, que eu não acho que jamais foi visto na mesa de jantar dos meus pais. No centro do prato está o que parece ser um sanduíche: dois pedaços de pão branco e uma fatia de queijo golpeado junto às pressas. Bebê Swan reconhece isso e explode em gargalhadas.

"Laurent." Ela grita. "Isto é o verdadeiro Wonder Bread?"

_*__Wonder Bread__: é uma marca de pão de forma._

Laurent enfia sua cabeça através da porta da cozinha para responder a ela.

"Não, Senhorita Bella. Esse seria o equivalente genérico".

Ela grita de tanto rir quando ele abaixa a cabeça para trás através da porta da cozinha. Eu olho para a patética desculpa de um jantar e acho que mereço exatamente o que eu recebo, mas Bebê Swan pega o prato de papel e empurra seu jantar reaquecido para mim com um sorriso.

Eu não a mereço.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

O resto do jantar vai muito mais às mil maravilhas, com Laurent me perdoando em algum momento e trazendo-me um prato da porra do jantar que eu fiz. Ele fica um pouco irritado quando você mexe com ele. Eu disse a ele sobre a versão do bolo pudim de gelatina e ele descongela um pouco mais.

Nós finalmente voltamos para o apartamento e tudo que eu quero fazer é tirar essa porra de meia-calça para que eu possa respirar e sentir a minha bunda de novo, por isso peço ao Garoto Rico para alimentar Birkin. Eu o ouço ao redor com a tampa do tanque enquanto tiro as malditas coisas de mim, perguntando-me se eu deveria ter jogado talco em mim primeiro pela maneira como elas se apegam às minhas pernas. De repente, ouço Garoto Rico dizendo palavrões a plenos pulmões, como um caminhoneiro. Merda! Se Birkin o mordeu, ele vai ficar tão irritado que ele pode querer se livrar dele.

Corro até a sala e o braço do Garoto Rico está pingando e ele está batendo na parte superior do tanque, gritando para Birkin.

"Seu peixe _estúpido _do caralho. Devolva, seu filho da puta. Devolva!"

"Edward? Você está bem?"

Ele se vira para mim e eu estou imediatamente preocupada porque estou em nada além da minha calcinha e regata. Ele nem sequer piscou um olho para mim.

"Eu..." Ele suspira. "Eu deixei cair uma coisa no tanque. Eu não tenho certeza se o seu peixe retardado o comeu, ou o enterrou, mas quando tentei colocar minha mão no tanque, ele fodidamente me mordeu. Ele me mordeu!"

Estou tentando o meu melhor para não rir, mas não é fácil. Garoto Rico está molhado, com raiva, e Birkin parece meio... orgulhoso.

"Você quer que eu tente? Eu o acaricio mais do que você. Talvez ele vá me deixar..."

"Não!" Ele me interrompe antes mesmo de eu terminar a frase.

"Sério, eu não acho que ele vá me morder".

"Eu disse não!"

Eu não tenho certeza se ele parece com raiva, ou em pânico, ou talvez um pouco de ambos.

"É algo importante, Edward? Quero dizer, eventualmente, ele vai devolvê-lo, certo?"

Ele dá de ombros e move-se para correr suas mãos pelo seu cabelo quando ele percebe que uma mão esteve no tanque de peixes. Ele resmunga e vai para o banheiro, ainda não percebendo minha calcinha, que é de renda preta. Algo está acontecendo, e eu caminho lentamente para o tanque de Birkin, mantendo um olho no corredor para o retorno do Garoto Rico. Sua bunda obsessiva será esfregada com sabonete antibacteriano para uma versão completa do _Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha, _então eu cuidadosamente levanto a tampa do tanque e coloco minha mão perto da superfície da água.

Como esperado, Birkin pára suas escavações nos seixos do caralho e nada para cima para um pouquinho de amor. Quando eu estendo a mão para acariciá-lo, ele cospe. Eu não tenho idéia como diabos ele conseguiu isso em sua boca, mas ele conseguiu cuspir um anel em minha mão. Não é apenas um anel qualquer, imagine só, mas um enorme anel de diamante. Eu o viro em minha mão e tento descobrir onde Birkin poderia tê-lo conseguido. Isto não se parece com um anel novo, mas sim um antigo, há pequenos diamantes definidos na volta de uma maneira que eu não acho que eu já vi antes, e o diamante no centro é enorme. É tão grande que eu não tenho idéia de como a porra do diamante coube na boca Birkin, muito menos o resto do anel.

Eu o seco na minha camisa e estou segurando-o contra a luz para inspecioná-lo um pouco mais de perto quando Garoto Rico caminha de volta, encarando-me como se eu tivesse acabado de raspar minha cabeça e me declarado uma marciana.

"Birkin acabou de cuspir isso em mim, Edward! Onde diabos ele poderia… ter..."

O olhar em seu rosto muda para uma combinação de súplica e pânico, e isso me bate. Estou segurando um anel de _diamante_. O que parece ser um antigo anel de diamante. Após o Garoto Rico ter acabado de dar pancadas no tanque e xingar o peixe. Que simplesmente cospe o anel para mim. É _a porra de um anel de diamante._

"Edward?" Eu odeio como minha voz soa aguda e instável.

Nós dois estamos congelados no lugar, como manequins posando para algum anúncio surfodástico***** desconfortável da Old Navy, os braços estendidos. O meu ainda está segurando o anel para Edward para inspeção, e o dele ainda está estendido em minha direção, um pedido pego antes de ser feito.

_*__Surfodástico__: surtante e fodidamente fantástico._

"Bella, não é que… eu não..."

Eu preciso sentar-me. O chão parece ser bom. Eu vou sentar lá. Caio direito na minha bunda, ainda segurando o anel como se fosse o Santo Graal e eu tenho medo de que ele toque o chão. Minha audiência pede uma resposta imediata e recíproca do Garoto Rico, que tropeça tão desajeitado como eu provavelmente seria. Ele quase se atira em meus pés onde eu estou sentada, acariciando-me e perguntando-me uma e outra vez se eu estou bem.

O que eu obviamente não estou, Garoto Rico. Estou segurando um anel de diamante que a porra do meu peixe cuspiu em mim. Sentada no chão. Talvez deitada seja uma opção melhor para mim agora. Deitada soa como um plano.

Eu coloco o anel na mão de Edward e afundo no chão, colocando a cabeça no meu braço para que eu possa me posicionar de lado e ainda ver seu rosto.

"Bella, você está bem? Você precisa ir ao hospital?"

"Era isso que você perdeu, Edward? Era este anel?"

Novamente ele se move para correr os dedos pelos cabelos e, novamente, ele frustra-se quando percebe que está segurando o anel.

"Foi da Vovó Platt." Ele explica, apesar de que não seja muito uma explicação.

Ou é?

"Eu tinha um plano. Pelo menos, eu pensei que eu tinha um plano. Então, Jasper e Alice... e tudo... e... eu tinha um novo plano... e então o jantar e o vestido..."

"Sinto muito, Bella. Eu continuo querendo fazer as coisas perfeitas para você, mas elas nunca acabam desse jeito. Eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Eu sei que nossos amigos acabaram de ficar noivos e isto é bem em cima do noivado deles. Eu sei que na metade do tempo não estamos sequer no mesmo planeta, muito menos tendo a mesma conversa, mas no dia em que te conheci, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo e eu não posso imaginar sequer virá-la novamente do jeito que estava. Eu poderia ter planejado cada pedaço de pergunta para fazer a você e nós conseguimos de alguma forma foder isso, de qualquer jeito. Então o seu peixe mais bizarro do mundo e o sanduíche no prato de papel com pão genérico e, bem, _tudo _isso é muito de nós. Estranhamente, eu gosto desse jeito, e quero que seja assim para o resto das nossas vidas.

"Então, Bebê Fodida Swan, você poderia, por favor, juntamente com o seu peixe e sua Tequila da Verdade e sua roupa de chafurdar e sua Sobremesa de Lixo Branco, fazer-me o mais feliz nerd vivo e concordar em se tornar, em algum ponto ainda a ser determinado, a Sra. Edward Cullen O Não-Totalmente-Segundo?

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

O tempo permanece parado quando você está esperando a resposta para a pergunta mais importante que você já fez. Bella provavelmente não leva mais do que uma fração de segundo para me responder, mas parece um ano. Ou mais. Com o que ela responde?

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu tenho certeza? Eu não enfrentei a Caverna dos Mortos-Vivos pelo anel? Shows de drag? Combates com queens, amigo teórico da conspiração, mais vômito do que eu gostaria de pensar, pijamas horríveis que nenhum ser humano jamais deveria ser visto usando, uma mudança de apartamento, e o peixe mais feio do planeta?

"Muita certeza".

"Você se lembra de nada de bebês, certo? Qualquer conversa com os meus ovários significa que você está falando com fantasmas".

"Eu me lembro, Bella".

"Não sei nada sobre casamentos de sucesso. Meus pais deveriam ser um estudo de caso".

"Meus pais não são exatamente um exemplo de classe mundial também. Vamos considerar a aprendizagem pelo exemplo e não a experiência".

"Ainda tem certeza?"

"Muita certeza".

Estranhamente, ela não está chorando. Ela chora por tudo, mas o momento em que todas as garotas deveriam chorar, ela não está chorando em nada. Ela lança-se para mim da sua posição deitada de barriga para baixo, ela enrola-se em torno de mim, olhando-me nos olhos para me dar a resposta.

"Então, sim, Garoto Rico, eu adoraria nada mais do que mantê-lo em jantares de lixo, animais de estimação feios e um constante estado de caos como sua esposa, Sra. Bella Swan-Cullen A Fodidamente Primeira".

Eu quero levantar e gritar e chamar todos que nós conhecemos para dizer a eles que estamos noivos. Envolvo meus braços em torno da Bebê Swan, beijando suas pálpebras e as bochechas e na testa enquanto eu acaricio suas costas. É então que percebo que ela está vestindo apenas calcinha de renda preta. E uma regata minúscula. E o que parece ser um sutiã combinando do que consegui apurar com as alças que espreitam para fora.

Eu acho que os compromissos têm de ser consumados antes de serem anunciados. Você não acha?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cristo, não acredito que Birkin pegou o anel! E quem, em sã consciência, faz carinho em um peixe? Ainda bem que as coisas se resolveram no jantar e agora nosso casal maluco finalmente está noivo! Vamos esperar pra ver o que acontece..._

_Deixem reviews e até quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Há calcinha de renda preta

**Capítulo 29 - Há calcinha de renda preta**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

No momento em que o Garoto Rico percebe que eu estou em nada além de calcinha de renda preta, um sutiã combinando, e uma regata justa, eu estou usando um anel de diamante no meu dedo.

Eu. Estou. Noiva.

Estou noiva de Edward Anthony Cullen O Não-Totalmente-Segundo.

Eu deveria estar em pânico aqui, certo? Eu deveria estar apavorada e dizendo que eu sou muito jovem e não estabelecida o suficiente e não vivi o suficiente da minha vida ainda e Jesus No Berço Roubado Cristo, ele é apenas um bebê e, certamente, não tem idade suficiente para casar.

Eu não tinha idéia que eu tinha tendências latentes de menina tão enterradas dentro de mim, mas no segundo em que ele desliza o anel sobre o segundo nó do meu dedo, eu tenho visões de confetes de amêndoas e um vestido maxi branco boêmio e quão quente o Grande Papai C seria em um smoking.

Eu só estou brincando sobre essa última parte. Bem, mais ou menos. Carlisle em um smoking deve ser um espetáculo para ser visto.

Ainda assim, enquanto o Garoto Rico acaricia minhas costas, ele desliza a minha regata apenas um pouco para cima até que eu _finalmente _sinto seus dedos na minha pele e eu me lembro que a minha vida agora é melhor do que qualquer fodida fic que eu já li. Aqui eu tenho esse homem incrivelmente perfeito desejando casar comigo e lidar com todos os meus traços de personalidade absolutamente estúpidos, de chorar na queda de um chapéu a constantemente mal-entendidos que um ser humano normal faria em qualquer situação. Nós estragamos as coisas, fazemos as pazes, e minha vida não poderia ser mais ideal. Eu sou uma garota de sorte.

Eu estou deitando de barriga para baixo em cima do noivo acima mencionado, ainda no chão após o meu quase desmaio. Suas mãos deixaram as minhas costas e estão no momento patinando sobre a minha bunda coberta de renda. Ele me ama. Ele me _quer_. Uma vibração feliz depois, eu sinto não só as mãos na minha bunda, mas uma dureza deliciosa pressionada contra mim. Ele geme.

"Bella, querida, nós podemos mover isto para o quarto?"

O quê? Inferno, não, não estamos movendo isto para o quarto. Ele está de volta àquele chute de novo, não é? Anel de diamante significa noiva, significa romance no nível Harlequin fazendo amor com a música clássica ao fundo. Às vezes tenho a sensação de que ele me imagina varrendo o quarto vestindo saltos gatinha enfeitada em tecido feito de penas e um conjunto de penhoar.

"Não".

"Não?"

"Por que temos que ir para o quarto?"

Eu me inclino para a frente, lambendo o seu pescoço e permitindo-me um único movimento dos meus quadris, moendo sobre ele. Ele geme.

"Bella, por favor. Pare de provocar. Quero fazer amor com você pela primeira vez como a minha noiva".

Oh, Garoto Rico. Você vai. Só não vai ser como você está planejando.

Ele ainda está completamente vestido, a sua única concessão para a nova roupa que eu comprei para ele é usar o seu AllStar com sua roupa nerd e camisetas legais sob sua camisa de botões. Deslizo minhas mãos entre nós e desfaço os botões, revelando uma camiseta azul com o que parece - sim, é – os Robôs Rock 'Em Sock' Em***** flertando um com o outro. Por mais excitante como usar seu anel seja agora, ver a camiseta que eu comprei para ele é ainda mais excitante. É um sinal de que tão maluco quanto pareça, isso está _funcionando. _Nós não temos estado juntos há tanto tempo, ainda há tanto sangramento entre nossas vidas que muito em breve nós vamos ser como aquelas pessoas de idade que já estão casadas por 100 anos e vestem-se em roupas combinando todos os dias sem planejar isso. Eu amo saber que quando ele se vestiu hoje de manhã, ele vestiu essa camiseta, mantendo-me perto do seu coração sem meio tentativa.

_*__Robôs __Rock 'Em Sock'__: é um popular jogo de brinquedos para 2 jogadores. São 2 robôs lutadores em um ringue e o jogo está ganho quando um jogador bate a cabeça do oponente. Foto do jogo: http:/ 3. bp. blogspot. com/ _Bnd2XJeUJaQ/TOXwgGz- uVI/ AAAAAAAABls/ a5f7INYbUNg/ s1600/ rock+ em+ sock+ em+ robots. jpg (retirar espaços)_

Minhas mãos rastejam sob a bainha da sua camisa, puxando com força para puxá-la sobre sua cabeça e seus braços, minha boca seguindo a camisa ao longo do seu peito.

Gemendo, ele repete o seu pedido. "Bebê Swan, por favor... quarto?"

Ele é tão patético que eu quase desmorono. Quase. Em seguida, sua camisa está fora e minhas mãos estão em seu cinto e, bem, quem diabos quer esperar tempo suficiente para fazer isso no quarto?

"Aqui." Eu respiro, levantando minha regata sobre a minha cabeça.

O sutiã de renda preta combinando aparentemente faz o truque porque ele pára de reclamar sobre a localização e, finalmente, desiste. Suas mãos estão correndo sobre, então sob, a renda: sutiã, calcinha, de volta ao sutiã novamente. É como se ele não pudesse decidir o que ele quer tocar primeiro. Não que eu esteja reclamando.

"Onde?" Ele ofega.

Até agora eu tenho trabalhado nas suas calças e cuecas até os joelhos e ele está tentando arrastar o meu sutiã fora dos meus braços quando ele esqueceu que ele precisa soltá-lo, sua boca atacando o meu pescoço.

"Hum... aqui?"

Ele pára por um momento, e olha o sofá com ceticismo. Eu sei exatamente o que ele está pensando, cada vez que estamos em um sofá, eu acabo correndo todo o show. Só uma vez, eu gostaria que _ele_ se soltasse e assumisse o controle total. Portanto, nada de sofá hoje, futuro Sr. Bella Fodida Swan-Cullen A Primeira.

"Não, Garoto Rico. Nada de sofá".

Neste ponto, com as mãos frenéticas e tudo, eu sou melhor mostrando a ele, então eu fujo para trás para o sofá de joelhos. Como esperado, ele me segue, choramingando com a minha distância, embora haja poucos centímetros entre nós. Como eu poderia não querer passar o resto da minha vida com ele quando ele é tão boborável*****?

_*__Boborável__: bobo + adorável._

Quando meus pés finalmente batem no sofá, ele está tão ocupado tentando me prender ainda que ele bate em mim, quase me empurrando de costas para o sofá. Naturalmente, Mr. Horrible consegue situar-se exatamente onde eu o quero e o som que eu faço só pode ser descrito como lamentos.

Edward grunhe. "Bella, fique no sofá".

Eu enrosco meus dedos em seus cabelos, lambendo seu queixo antes de posicionar minha boca diretamente em seu ouvido.

"Não. Eu gostaria que meu futuro marido me inclinasse exatamente sobre a porra desse sofá".

Sinto seu corpo inteiro enrijecer e eu sei exatamente o que ele vai dizer em seguida.

"Eu não posso. Bella, você acabou de concordar em ser minha esposa. Eu não posso… eu simplesmente não posso".

Juro pelo Señor Patron, estou prestes a levantar desse chão, vestir o par de pijamas mais desgastado que eu possuo e devolver este anel a ele. A coisa é, eu não vou. Eu entendi. Ele quer me mostrar o quanto ele me ama, mas ele ainda está pensando que isso significa uma cama de pétalas de rosa e algum Ravel tocando no fundo.

Então eu mantenho meus dedos em seus cabelos e meus lábios pressionados ao seu ouvido enquanto sussurro, "Você pode. Você me ama. Mostre-me que você confia em mim. Mostre que você me _quer_. Incline-me sobre a porra deste sofá".

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Ela está vestindo nada agora além de um par de calcinha preta de renda e o anel de noivado de diamante da minha avó, pedindo-me para fodê-la por cima do meu sofá.

Fecho meus olhos e tento pegar o ar, a respiração dela ainda quente contra o meu ouvido. Minha mão deslizou em sua calcinha e ela geme.

"Por favor, Edward. Você pode".

Eu acho que é o implorar que faz isso. Amá-la por vezes significa dar a ela o que ela quer, o que, neste caso, significa dar a ela inclinada sobre a porra do meu sofá.

Em um movimento destinado a ser tanto uma elegante execução de um sério machista homem das cavernas como sexy ao mesmo tempo, tento girá-la para que ela fique de frente para o sofá, esquecendo que a maldita calcinha vai estar no caminho. Em vez disso, em um movimento tão como Bella, eu me pergunto se estamos compartilhando um cérebro, eu quase a derrubo. Ela sorri antes de pegar sua calcinha no quadril dela e rasgá-la quando ela coloca-se na vertical novamente.

Isso é tudo o que preciso.

Eu empurro o resto do caminho a seguir até seu peito bater nas almofadas, em seguida agarro seus quadris, puxando-a para trás até que ela está posicionado exatamente certa. Lembro-me que eu ainda posso aproveitar isto lentamente.

Lentamente, é isto, até eu pressionar meus quadris contra ela, simplesmente precisando de fricção, e ela sacode-se para trás, levando-me com um único movimento.

Estou fodidamente perdido.

Eu me inclino para a frente, pressionando o meu peito contra as suas costas enquanto enrosco seus cabelos em minha mão, puxando-o para longe da sua orelha.

"Espero, sinceramente, futura Sra. Edward Fodido Cullen sem hífen - que é o que eu vou chamá-la no quarto, não importa como você assine as coisas - que você realmente queira o que você me pediu".

Eu não sou doce, suave, ou sequer particularmente respeitoso, chego a pensar nisso. Eu não posso acreditar que isto é como nós estamos consumando o nosso compromisso, mas então, novamente, por que não devemos celebrá-lo desta maneira? Eu a amo. Eu a quero. Ela quer isso. É tão simples assim.

Uma vez que o meu cérebro e meu coração e meu pau chegam a um acordo, eu puxo de volta, quase todo o caminho para fora dela, antes de me dirigir dentro dela novamente.

Eu assisto seus dedos cavarem as almofadas do sofá enquanto ela geme o meu nome. Com uma mão ainda fechada em punho no cabelo dela, a outra deixando hematomas no quadril dela, eu a puxo de volta contra mim uma e outra vez, enquanto ela balbucia.

"Você pode me chamar... de qualquer coisa... que você quiser... Merda... Edward... Sim... Eu vou pegar o seu nome... oh... se você realmente... quiser..."

"Bella, toque-se".

Não tenho a certeza do que é mais excitante neste ponto: a idéia de que ela vai ser minha esposa, ou o fato de eu tê-la inclinada por cima do meu sofá enquanto eu fôdo a luz do dia fora dela. Eu observo sua mão deslizar do sofá até chegar entre suas pernas, e a próxima coisa que eu sei, ela está me tocando, ao invés de si mesma. Eu a solto, caindo para a frente em suas costas e segurando na parte de trás do sofá pela minha doce fodida vida.

"Bella, maldição, eu não estou... eu não posso..."

Ela solta-me então, movendo sua mão para que ela possa tocar a si mesma, como eu disse a ela em primeiro lugar. A outra mão? A outra mão segura na borda do sofá, seus dedos escavando e seu cotovelo dobrado para dar-lhe alavanca enquanto ela se move contra mim.

Eu olho para o rosto dela, apenas um lado visível, e vejo que seus olhos estão fechados, sua boca movendo-se em um mantra sussurrado que eu não posso nem ouvir.

"Bella? Não posso…"

Seu canto pára e ela abre os olhos, levantando a cabeça para olhar para mim quando ela goza. Nossos olhos se trancam e eu a sigo no esquecimento, sentindo-me como se neste fodido momento único somos uma unidade. Casar com ela depois disso será uma mera formalidade.

Fodidamente A.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Depois do sexo fodidamente mais incrível do mundo na noite passada, eu sou acordada pelo Garoto Rico zombando do fodido peixe.

"Parece que eu enganei você desta vez, Birkin, snarf, snarf, snarf!"

Ele está seriamente citando _Thundercats_ quando ameaça o peixe? Espere. Por que ele está ameaçando o peixe? Eu tento arrastar meu cabelo dos meus olhos só para ter alguma coisa esbarrando o inferno fora dele.

_*__Thundercats__: uma série de desenhos para televisão criada na década de 1980. T__hunderCats conta as aventuras da equipe de mesmo nome, formada pelos sobreviventes do planeta Thundera. Os personagens são: jovem lorde dos ThunderCats, Lion-O (o jovem lorde dos ThunderCats), Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, WilyKat e Snarf (que é o gato de estimação deles). Quando Edward zomba do peixe dizendo "snarf snarf snarf", está fazendo uma referência ao personagem de mesmo nome, cuja risada é exatamente assim._

Um anel.

_O_ anel.

Eu saio da cama e corro para a sala onde o Garoto Rico está completamente e fodidamente nu e zombando de Birkin.

"Edward? Sério? Nós estamos realmente noivos? Ou isso é um sonho fodido? Porque eu tenho esse anel, mas então, novamente, eu tenho um namorado nu fazendo ruídos 'neener, neener' para o meu peixe feio, que realmente se inclina para uma espécie de sonho 'eu tinha muito chocolate antes de dormir'".

Ele se vira para mim, e o olhar em seu rosto é positivamente beatífico. Ele parece um daqueles pregadores de TV, ou algo assim, com o foco suave e bastante leve. Seus olhos se iluminam como uma pintura de Thomas Kinkade e estou chocada. Ele é como um herói de romance de ficção: Abençoado Edward, Cheio de Felicidade.

"Garoto Rico? Você está aí?"

Ele pára de assediar Birkin e cruza para mim.

"Eu estou aqui. Eu estou absurdamente feliz, mesmo que o seu animal teve a necessidade de trabalhar o seu caminho em toda a proposta".

Eu me aconchego contra o seu peito, passando meus braços em torno dele.

"Bella, que tipo de casamento você quer?"

Eu penso sobre os confetes de amêndoas novamente, mas então penso em um imitador de Elvis em Las Vegas. Um deles é, obviamente, mais eu, mas o outro é, obviamente, mais o Garoto Rico, e eu acho que nós sabemos exatamente qual se encaixa com cada pessoa. Eu quero gritar "Fuja", mas então penso em Carlisle e Esme. Eu penso em Edward querendo Jasper ao lado dele. Eu penso em Laurent querer infligir algum planejamento de casamento estranhamente incrível em mim. Penso em Mitt-Mitt querendo me acompanhar até o altar, a coisa mais próxima de uma figura paterna que eu provavelmente teria deixado.

Todo esse pensamento é por que eu inspiro profundamente, olho-o direto nos olhos e minto, "Eu gostaria de algo pequeno e simples, com todos os nossos amigos e sua família, se estiver tudo bem".

"Pensei que você quereria fugir, ou algo assim." Ele diz suavemente.

"Sua mãe ficaria arrasada. Mitt-Mitt e Alice ficariam arrasados. Honestamente? Eu acho que _você_ ficaria arrasado. Se eu vou me casar, eu quero todos felizes à minha volta".

"Você não está fazendo a si mesma infeliz no processo, não é?"

"Não, no mínimo. Contanto que você lute com Alice porque ela vai me querer em alguma merda de princesa filha da puta e eu não vou. Estarei usando um vestido fora da prateleira e vou fazer alarde e ir para o Marshall, ao invés da Target. Sua mãe pode fazer o resto, desde que nós tenhamos poder de veto. Fora isso, eu honestamente não me importo o que diabos acontece, contanto que eu caminhe por algum corredor, veja você no final e você concorde em ser meu servo para a vida toda".

Curiosamente, Garoto Rico está tão longe no céu que ele acena em concordância como um boneco louco. Por um breve segundo, eu quero saber exatamente o quanto eu poderia passar por ele quando ele está nesta zona assim, mas isso seria errado. Certo?

Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça e meu momento de nefasta conspiração vai embora.

"Eu tenho que sair para o trabalho. Você vai beber, er, trabalhar, com a minha avó hoje?"

Eu tenho que rir. Eu preciso trabalhar em alguma tolerância séria a licor antes que eu possa trabalhar com Trudy novamente. A vadia é uma fodida profissional, e eu não estou nem no mesmo patamar quando se trata de bebedeira.

"Não. Todo o dia escrevendo. Estou em um rascunho, e eu quero conseguir girar tanto a manivela quanto eu puder antes que o bloqueio de escrita bata, ou algo assim. Eu nem penso em fazer xixi, se eu puder evitar".

Ele corre para se vestir para o trabalho enquanto eu pego o barril de café e deixo-me cair na frente do meu laptop. No momento em que Edward sai para o trabalho, eu estou tão na zona que eu mal registro ele falando comigo quando sai. O que eu não disse a ele é que eu tenho uma lista de pessoas para enviar meus primeiros capítulos assim que eu acho que eles estão prontos, e estou me cagando. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu posso dizer ao Garoto Rico, ou ele será todo apoio, ou se oferecerá para esfregar meus ombros, ou cozinhar para mim rolos de carne, e eu não posso lidar com o estresse adicional dele sendo, bem, o Garoto Rico.

Ele é muito bom para mim. Muito apoiador. Muito confiante que vou ser a próxima Alice Walker, ou alguma merda quando a realidade é que eu vou ter sorte de até mesmo ter alguém olhando para as minhas coisas.

Estou com tanto medo de falhar.

É meio incrível como meu cérebro está trabalhando porque, enquanto os meus dedos estão digitando ao longo da minha história, meu cérebro está em todo lugar se perguntando se eu concordei em casar com ele tão rapidamente como um plano de reserva. Quero dizer, eu o amo. Eu imagino passar o resto da minha vida acordando para sua bunda nua tentando argumentar com um peixe e passando suas roupas nerd como Dolly Fodida Dona de Casa. A questão é, estou usando seu anel porque eu estou pronta para me casar, ou porque eu gosto da segurança de pensar que ele vai estar aqui mesmo se eu cair de cara no chão com essa coisa de escrever?

As probabilidades são que apenas um psiquiatra altamente qualificado poderia me dizer ao certo, mas eu não estou disposta a pagar US$ 200 por hora para descobrir. Se isto fosse há seis meses, eu poderia ter perguntado a Jamie e ele me diria de forma gratuita.

Merda. Jamie.

Eu paro de escrever por um minuto. Vou me casar e Jamie não vai estar lá.

Da porra do baile para o primeiro beijo para a minha rejeição de Cornell, Jamie esteve lá para tudo. Agora eu acabei de prometer casar com este homem fodibuloso*** **e eu deveria estar ligando para todos e fazendo sons altos de gritos e fazendo encontros no almoço para mostrar esta pedra na minha mão.

_*__Fodibuloso__: fodidamente fabuloso._

Em vez disso, estou sentada no apartamento do Garoto Rico – espere, meu – apartamento, em calças de yoga, uma camiseta que Edward deve ter pegado como presa em algum lugar, e uma touca, escrevendo meu romance e não ligando para ninguém. Tenho certeza que ele pulou o trabalho e foi diretamente para o escritório de Jasper para compartilhar sua alegria desenfreada do caralho. Eles fazem planos para serem os padrinhos um do outro, comemoram seu romance de irmãos e, enquanto isso, eu não tenho idéia do que eu deveria fazer.

Alice não teve que fazer uma única coisa quando Jasper propôs. Ela tinha um plano de noiva atualizado a cada ano desde que ela era uma adolescente. Tenho certeza que ele deu a ela o anel, eles se foderam até o esquecimento e, em seguida, ela puxou o planejador de fora da sua estante e começou a ligar para os números adequados.

Não eu. Eu nem sequer saberia onde alguém _compra _um planejador de casamento. Se eu ligar para Alice, ela vai me xingar e me levar para uma marcha forçada através de shows de noiva e lojas de vestido. Eu poderia ligar para Esme, mas deve ser trabalho de Edward ligar para seus próprios pais e avisá-los que ele vai se casar com a garota louca com a sobremesa congelada com chantilly. Eu poderia ligar para Laurent, ou Mitt-Mitt, mas eles ainda são caras, não importa o seu conjunto de habilidades em fornecer alimento de lixo-branco, ou assegurar que o governo não espie o meu casamento chegando. Isso deixa apenas uma pessoa que eu posso ligar que pode me ajudar.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu não tenho nem entrando no escritório de Jasper quando ele começa a rir a sua bunda rude fora de mim.

"Meu Deus, Edward, você realmente fez isso, não é? Você propôs a Bella!"

Eu quero dar um tapa nele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele é o meu melhor amigo, e ele está tão genuinamente feliz por mim que eu não posso encontrar em mim para estar irritado sobre a risada. Além disso, eu realmente fiz isso e estou um pouco atordoado com a idéia que eu estou noivo.

"Você já ligou para Carlisle e Esme?"

"Merda. Não. Eu suponho que os pais devem ser notificados o mais cedo possível?"

Ele revira seus olhos.

"Como diabos eu deveria saber dessas coisas? Não é como se eu tivesse sido noivo antes!"

"Acalme-se. Ligue para os seus pais antes que Bebê Swan consiga pegar Laurent e seduzi-lo em um fornecimento de comida de toda a coisa com um assado de porco na parte traseira do caminhão de alguém e contrabandeando sua própria bebida".

Eu estreito meus olhos. "Ela não estaria chamando _você _para contrabandear a bebida?"

Ele ri. "Bem lembrado. Sério, porém, antes de você ligar para Esme, você deu algum pensamento em quando, onde e como?"

"Quando, onde e como o quê?"

"Não transforme isso em uma rotina Abbott e Costello*****, Edward. Vocês dois não conversaram sobre que tipo de casamento vocês querem? Vocês vão fugir? Não há nenhuma maneira que você pode deixar sua mãe solta - ou Bella pode deixar Alice solta - sem apresentar uma frente unida. Caso contrário, a renovação de voto de Celine Dion com os elefantes, camelos e essas coisas vai parecer como um assunto íntimo e discreto".

_*__Abbott e Costello__**: **__é uma dupla cômica americana, celebrizada internacionalmente pelas performances humorísticas no cinema e televisão. Bud Abbott era de uma família de artistas circenses e de vaudeville, enquanto Lou Costello já havia trabalhado como dublê em filmes como os de Laurel & Hardy (1927) e outros nos anos 1920._

O triste é que ele está certo. Em cima disso, ele vai se casar em pouco menos de um mês e eu tenho que passar pelo seu casamento antes que eu possa realmente pensar muito sobre o meu.

"Você vai ser o meu padrinho, certo?" Eu deixei escapar.

Ele revira seus olhos. "Eu não posso responder a essa pergunta corretamente, Edward, a menos que eu saiba as respostas para as perguntas que eu acabei de fazer a você, ou seja, quando e onde. Quero dizer, você vai se casar em Las Vegas no mesmo dia que eu vou casar com Alice? Nesse caso, a resposta seria um claro 'não'. Se você está pensando em casar-se como parte de um ato de circo, isso dependeria do ato. Você sabe que eu tenho esse medo irracional de altura".

Passei alguns segundos deleitando-me com o pensamento de Jasper tremendo na plataforma de um trapezista enquanto tentava cavar o anel do seu collant antes de eu responder a ele.

"Conversamos um pouco esta manhã antes de eu sair. Ela quer uma coisa pequena e íntima, mas com todos os nossos amigos e minha família lá. Eu não acho que estamos com pressa. Ela definitivamente vetou a fuga, embora quando eu penso em dar à minha mãe e Alice rédea livre sobre o planejamento junto com a mistura de Rosalie e Vovó Platt no meio, eu admito que soa atraente. Isto é, fugir".

"Então aí está sua resposta. Ligue para os seus pais. Partilhe a sua notícia feliz. Diga a eles exatamente o que você e Bella discutiram e diga à sua mãe que todos os planos têm que passar por Bella porque ela tem idéias muito específicas em mente. Você e eu sabemos que não é o caso, mas pelo menos isto vai colocar um pouco de medo em sua mãe antes que ela fique louca".

Jasper é sempre a voz da razão na minha vida ferrada e deficiente de normais sociais. Ele deve sentir o meu alívio, no entanto, porque ele acrescenta, "Você já pensou em uma lista de convidados? Quero dizer, ela vai chamar Rosalie? Você vai chamar Emmett? E quanto àquele amigo drag queen dela?"

Eu fico olhando para ele, chocado. Bebê Swan não tem família além dos McCarty. Jamie tem sido o seu melhor amigo desde o colegial. É claro que ela o quereria lá. Tenho certeza que ela quer Emmett envolvido. Além do meu susto à grande bola de loucura que será o nosso casamento, há também a percepção de que ela não está atualmente _falando_ com Jamie.

Jasper sorri e faz um aceno para isso, e eu vagueio para fora do seu escritório sentindo-me desorientado. Bella fez de mim o nerd mais feliz do planeta na noite passada. Além de aceitar a minha proposta e meu anel de noivado... além de permitir-me fodê-la sem sentido quando fizemos amor... ela me fez sentir realmente amado e digno de passar o resto da minha vida com alguém que me faz delirantemente feliz.

Cabe a mim fazê-la tão feliz assim. Tudo que eu preciso fazer é um telefonema primeiro.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, sexo quente no início, depois Edward completamente louco como a Bebê Swan ameaçando Birkin... e agora, pelo jeito, os dois decidiram ligar para a mesma pessoa, Jamie... o que será que isso vai virar?_

_Seguinte, estou saindo de férias na sexta-feira e vou viajar no sábado, então eu não conseguirei postar o próximo cap. no domingo pq estarei na estrada. Portanto, o próximo cap. só vem na quarta-feira que vem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Há ligações telefônicas

**Capítulo 30 ****– Há ligações telefônicas**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Peguei meu telefone pelo menos dez vezes e o coloquei para baixo. Três vezes, eu realmente elevei o número para cima em meus contatos antes de sair de volta para o outro jogo empolgante de Paciência.

Eu sou uma covarde.

Preciso de ajuda. Eu sou a porra de um zagueiro aqui. Eu devo levar essa bola e eu preciso de alguma maldita cobertura. Existe apenas uma pessoa que é capaz de abrir um caminho para mim através da palhaçada do casamento. Eu _devo_ dar este telefonema.

Então, por que eu estou com medo?

Não é como se eu achasse que vou levar um telefone na cara. Eu sei que esta porta está sempre aberta. Bebê Jesus sabe que eu tenho dito várias vezes. Não é como se eu achasse que Edward vai ficar chateado também. Ele ficaria todo para isso, se eu não fosse covarde demais para dizer a ele que estou com medo.

Eu me pergunto se ele tem medo também.

Veja, eu não estou nada com medo de casar com ele. Quero dizer, além de toda a coisa fodiquente, o sucesso estrondoso e a porcaria rica que ele tem em curso, eu finalmente consegui aquela besteira ridiculamente romântica de "Você me completa". Eu nunca vou encontrar outra pessoa que me entende como o Garoto Rico faz. Mesmo com todos os mal-entendidos estúpidos que tivemos desde que nos conhecemos, não é como se nós já tivemos alguma briga grande por muito tempo, ou não nos falamos durante dias. É um flash rápido e depois voltamos a ficar tudo bem. Quantos outros casais podem dizer isso?

Eu ouvi uma história uma vez... acho que foi a mãe de Jamie e Emmett que me contou. Ela conhecia uma mulher que estava se divorciando do seu marido. Ninguém se lembra quem iniciou isso, mas havia rumores que o marido gostava de caçar ao redor. Então, no meio do divórcio, ela descobre que ele tem câncer.

Eles cancelaram o divórcio.

Depois de toda a mágoa e a raiva e a outra merda, eles olharam um para o outro, encarando esse monstro filho da puta de uma doença no rosto e disseram, "Nós precisamos fazer isto juntos".

Obviamente, não temos esse tipo de merda acontecendo. Pensar nisso provavelmente não faz sentido, mas você olha para aquele casal e você olha para os pais do Garoto Rico e você percebe que é a grande merda que é importante, não a pequena merda. Cancelamento de um divórcio por causa de câncer... voltar a ficar juntos depois de um grande caso antigo com um filho ilegítimo... comer tortas congeladas depois de eu derrubar sua irmã em sua bunda em uma briga... eu acho que é tudo a mesma coisa para mim.

O casamento real, no entanto, é completamente outra história.

Eu totalmente fodidamente menti para Edward, e isso é provavelmente uma coisa ruim. Um sósia de Elvis em Las Vegas seria fodincrível. Ainda melhor se nós conseguíssemos ver um show do Cirque Du Soleil depois porque eu amo alguns homens em collants apertados com maquiagem enquanto eles voam em cordas e coisas do tipo. É claro, Alice teria uma vaca. Esme provavelmente cortaria seus pulsos com um abridor de cartas de diamantes incrustados. Garoto Rico ficaria triste.

Garoto Triste fodidamente ferraria.

Isto, naturalmente, nos traz de volta a ter um casamento real em que as pessoas participarão, incluindo quaisquer pessoas ricas que o Bando Cullen convide e quaisquer moradores de rua que estejam em minha lista de contatos. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu desenvolverei qualquer tipo de classe ou sabor antes deste casamento do apocalipse, no entanto, o que significa tanto que a coisa toda acaba parecendo uma corrida carnavalesca por vagabundos, ou eu chamo alguns reforços.

Respire fundo. Pressione o botão verde.

"Trudy? É Bella. Edward me pediu em casamento... Sim, o anel é lindo. Eu não posso agradecê-la o suficiente por querer que eu o tivesse... Na verdade, é por isso que eu estou ligando. Fiquei me perguntando se você estaria disposta a me ajudar... Sim, eu adoraria ir amanhã de manhã. Vejo você então".

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Tive a manhã mais produtiva no trabalho que eu acho que já tive, sem dúvida. Bebê Swan diria que eu estou "chutando bundas e pegando nomes". A realidade, porém, é que a minha produtividade é diretamente proporcional ao meu medo. Eu deveria estar ligando para os meus pais e contando a eles que estamos noivos. Em vez disso, estou trabalhando sobre as previsões de publicidade e opiniões dos funcionários.

Quão fodidamente nerd é isso que estou adiando por fazer o trabalho?

Eu não sei qual é o meu problema aqui. Meus pais parecem amar Bella. Deus sabe que Laurent ama. Rosalie está lentamente entusiasmando-se com ela, e isso é tanto quanto eu posso esperar dela. Vovó Platt entregou seu anel de noivado.

Por que, então, estou hesitando? Eu sei que eles ficarão felizes e vão querer mergulhar no planejamento e estabelecer as datas e fazer todas as coisas tradicionais como festas de casamentos e despedidas de solteiro. Não é como se eu tivesse medo da desaprovação.

Não, o que eu temo é o que vem depois. Uma vez que eu contar aos meus pais, há mais uma ligação que eu preciso fazer e eu não quero estragar tudo novamente.

Suspiro profundamente. Brevemente redesenhando o site a partir do zero, não há realmente nada em que eu possa mergulhar que seguraria a minha atenção. É hora de morder a bala e ligar para os meus pais.

Eu não tenho certeza se devo ficar feliz, ou não, que é meu pai que Laurent chama para o telefone. Ele deve ter o dia de folga hoje porque eu estava esperando lidar com Esme sobre este assunto. Eu começo a abrir as gavetas da minha mesa, esperando que talvez Bebê Swan tenha armazenado álcool em algum lugar na minha mesa.

_"Edward? Laurent disse que você estava __ligando com algumas novidades. Eu não sei exatamente onde Esme está..." _

Eu limpo minha garganta. Talvez se eu mergulhar diretamente nisso. Tenho certeza que a água é quente, certo?

"Estou ligando para avisá-los que Bella e eu ficamos noivos".

Ele ri, o bastardo. Oh, espere. _Eu sou_ o bastardo. Ele é aquele que gerou o bastardo.

_"Imaginamos que __seria em breve. Sua avó ligou e disse a Esme que você viria pelo anel. Você fez isso no jantar?" _

O que posso dizer aqui?

"Uh, não exatamente. O momento certo se apresentou quando estávamos em casa no apartamento e eu fui com ele".

Ele não precisa saber que ao "momento perfeito" eu quero dizer "o peixe cuspiu o anel nela".

_"Vocês definiram uma data?" _

"Não exatamente. Começamos a conversar sobre o que Bella gostaria hoje de manhã. Ela tem algumas opiniões muito definidas".

Isso é o que Jasper disse para dizer a eles para manter Esme de enlouquecer com os planos, certo? Opiniões definidas?

_"El__as todas têm, filho. Eu só espero que ela possa segurá-las contra a sua mãe. Ela está grávida?" _

Infelizmente, eu tenho uma boca cheia de Coca Diet quando Carlisle libera esta pequena pepita sobre mim, e eu bato minha cabeça na mesa, percebendo que eu vou ter que morder a bala e limpar o meu cuspe, ou vou me envergonhar solicitando ao pessoal da limpeza para vir limpar outra das minhas bagunças.

"Uh, não. Na verdade, isso é algo que eu teria preferido dizer-lhe pessoalmente, mas já que apareceu, ah, isso não vai acontecer".

_"Bella não quer ter filhos? Edward, isso é um problema enorme __com o qual viver. E se você mudar de idéia mais tarde? Ou se ela mudar?"_

"Er, isso não pode acontecer. Ela não pode ter filhos".

Silêncio mortal. Merda. Eu deveria ter dito a eles antes de agora.

Sua voz soa decididamente trêmula quando ele finalmente fala. _"Imagino que você e Bella estiveram discutindo as implicações, bem como a de nossa família, er, situação?" _

"Sim. Se qualquer coisa, isso a fez compreender que eu tenho uma capacidade única para aceitá-la exatamente como ela é. Se decidirmos mais tarde que queremos filhos, sabemos que existem opções lá fora".

Ele tem que limpar a garganta antes que possa continuar. Será que ele realmente está chorando?

_"Há quanto tempo ela __sabe, Edward?" _

"Desde não muito tempo depois que começamos a namorar. Ela estava, uh, preocupada que eu não quereria continuar namorando com ela depois que eu descobri, vendo como os nossos, er, status sócio-econômicos não estão exatamente em sincronia".

Eu posso dizer que ele está ponderando sobre isso, percebendo que ela está em torno da nossa família tanto antes como depois de descobrir sobre as puladas de cerca do meu pai, mesmo sem atuar um pingo diferente com ele.

_"Filho? Você percebe o quão incrivelmente afortunado você __é por tê-la encontrado, certo?" _

Sim, Carlisle, eu certo como merda, percebo.

"Eu sou muito sortudo. Fico feliz que você pense assim também".

_"__Você gostaria de dizer à sua mãe pessoalmente?" _

Ele diz minha mãe. Ele não a chama de Esme. Não foge ao meu conhecimento que seus cuidados nas pontas dos pés em torno da nossa história familiar estão escorregando.

"Por que você não vai em frente e diz a ela? Deixe que ela saiba que Bella e eu estaremos em contato em breve sobre o planejamento, pois tenho certeza que ela vai querer ajudar".

_"Eu vou fazer isso, filho. Parabéns. Eu acho que posso falar por nós dois em dizer que estamos muito felizes por vocês dois__"._

Quando eu termino a ligação, deixo escapar um suspiro que eu nem sabia que estive segurando. Isso foi mais intenso do que eu pensava que seria, e agora estou um pouco assustado. Eu ainda tenho que fazer mais uma ligação e, se eu estou tão acabado depois de apenas uma ligação, o que é que essa próxima vai fazer comigo?

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Depois de dias de escrever sem parar e editar e apagar e surtar, os pacotes estão em minhas mãos. Impressos. Como algumas malditas porcarias anacrônicas, eu tenho certeza de que essas pessoas querem ler minhas besteiras impressas em papel, em preto e branco. Por que eles não podem pegar Kindles, ou alguma merda assim, eu não tenho idéia, mas aqui estou eu, os pacotes na mão, pronta para enviá-los.

Só que eu estou parada do lado de fora da porra do correio tendo um ataque de pânico.

Edward queria vir comigo para isso. Ele disse que estaria aqui, e eu disse que queria estar sozinha. É como mandar meu filho para a faculdade, ou algo assim. Espero que ela faça amigos. Espero que ninguém a deslize como um sedativo.

O que é o pior que vai acontecer? Eu serei rejeitada. Madeleine L'Engle teve _A Wrinkle in Time _rejeitado por quantos editores antes que alguém o pegou? _A Porra de Wrinkle in Time!_ Impresso e reimpresso em vários anos e atribuído às crianças na escola e substituído uma e outra vez pelos nerds como eu, que liam aquele merda de capa a capa até que ela caísse. Naturalmente, Madeleine L'Engle nunca xingou. E Madeleine L'Engle não era uma louca da Ivy League que não teria nem mesmo esses malditos pacotes se não fosse pelo seu louco namorado generoso e super-carregado que lhe deu a magnífica configuração para fazer isso.

Eu vou fazer isso. Eu respiro fundo e caminho até as portas automáticas e, em seguida, entro em pânico e escorrego para trás quando elas abrem. Ok, talvez eu não esteja pronta. Vamos trabalhar nisso. Estou com medo. Medo.

_Não posso ter medo. _

Por quê?

_Medo é a mente do assassino. _

_O medo é a __pequena morte que traz o extermínio total._

Certo. Então, o que vou fazer? Eu preciso enviar esses filhos da puta.

_Eu vou enfrentar o meu medo. _

_Eu vou permitir que ele passe sobre mim e por mim. _

Então o quê?

_E quando ele __tiver passado, eu ficarei com o olho interior para ver o seu caminho. _

_Quando o medo se fo__r, não haverá nada. _

_Apenas eu permanecerei. _

Penso sobre essa merda por um minuto e, em seguida, percebo que Bene Fodido Gesserit está cheirando o espaço o tempo todo e não tinha a porra da idéia do que eles estavam fazendo. E eu pego o Gom Jabbar cem vezes mais, em vez de enviar esses pedaços da minha alma.

Viro-me para voltar para o carro quando eu o vejo ali parado, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

Está mais curto, e eu percebo que ele deve ter conseguido um corte de cabelo.

"Bella? Você tem que enviar isso".

"Como você sabia onde eu estava?"

"Edward disse que pensou que você estaria aqui".

Edward. Edward sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Edward prestava mais atenção do que eu lhe dava crédito. Edward sabia que eu precisava de um impulso de confiança neste momento, que seria maior do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia fazer. Então ele me enviou Jamie? Que tipo de doente fodido ele é?

"Oh. Bem, não, realmente, eu não tenho que enviá-los agora. Vou fazer isso posteriormente. Esqueci minha carteira".

Ele estende a mão para a enorme mochila que estou levando e me dá a minha carteira, aberta para que eu possa ver que ele sabe que eu também tenho o meu cartão de débito. E dinheiro. E o meu talão de cheques. Em outras palavras, ele sabe que eu só estou dando desculpas.

"Beleza, você quis isso a vida toda. Merda, você escreveria sua própria história e impressionaria alguém a fazer um desenho da capa, em seguida, imprimiria e encadernaria essa merda na Kinko para o seu próprio prazer".

"Nós deixamos você se esconder por muito tempo com a gente. Às vezes, você só tem que puxar a máscara e mostrar quem você realmente é, deixar-se vulnerável. Se você passar a vida inteira evitando esse risco, você estará segura, mas você nunca será feliz. E, Beleza, eu realmente quero que você seja feliz".

Deixei escapar um soluço quando ele alcança metade da minha pilha e caminho ao lado dele para enviar essas coisas. De alguma forma, é mais fácil dar esse passo com Jamie ao meu lado. Como eu poderia ter pensado que eu daria o próximo passo – casar-me com Edward - sem ele lá?

Eu deveria estar tremendo em minhas botas. Que eu não estou usando. Se eu estivesse, porém, ainda não estaria balançando nelas.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Pela primeira vez, eu sei que fiz a coisa certa. Nenhum mal-entendido. Nada de angústia. Bebê Swan precisava de Jamie de volta em sua vida. Ela também precisava de alguma autoconfiança adicional em enviar os capítulos que ela acha que eu não sei que ela está enviando.

Deus sabe que a garota jamais poderia trabalhar para a CIA. Discrição ela não possui.

Tenho certeza que ela e Jamie vão passar algum tempo juntos quando ela enviar seus capítulos, que é por que eu estou saindo mais cedo. Eu tenho uma última ponte para trabalhar na reconstrução de mim mesmo. É por isso que eu me encontro de pé na porta do escritório da minha irmã enquanto ela reúne as suas coisas.

Rosalie deixa seu carro para trás; Emmett vai buscá-la depois que tivermos acabado e trazê-la para o trabalho amanhã de manhã. Essa relação é, sem dúvida, a coisa mais estranha que aconteceu desde que eu conheci Bebê Swan, e isso não é pouca coisa. Isso é como um circo do caralho.

Ainda assim, enquanto eu saio para o estacionamento, surge em mim que Rosalie não disse uma palavra desde que saímos do trabalho. Nós caminhamos, ainda em silêncio, e eu gesticulei para ela ir primeiro.

"É o meu convite, Rose".

Ela dá alguns passos à frente e finalmente fala.

"Eu vou ter um Quarteirão com Queijo, sem queijo, sem cebola, com picles extra. Não tire o queijo de um hambúrguer existente porque isso é nojento e eu ainda posso sentir o gosto dele. Quero uma encomenda grande de batatas fritas frescas e certifique-se de ficarem crocantes. Nenhuma dessas frias, moles, fritas prestes a serem jogadas. Eu gostaria de um shake de chocolate pequeno e uma grande Coca Diet e você pode parar de rir sobre o negócio de dieta e apenas olhar para este corpo . Eu simplesmente gosto do sabor. Edward? "

Jesus Hamburglar Cristo. Ela está mesmo mantendo-se superior no McDonald's.

Peço uma simples refeição combo, como se trata, e Rose se dirige ao espaço mais limpo de mesas. O fast food é o nosso segredo, é o único lugar que Carlisle nos levaria quando éramos crianças para fugir de uma visita da Vovó Platt. Mesmo Rosalie, a princesa do reino de Ermentrude, ficaria estressada com a tensão. Então Carlisle nos pegaria - se ele tivesse aviso o suficiente de uma visita iminente - e nos trataria com batatas fritas encharcadas e hambúrgueres deixados sob uma luz de aquecimento: o único lugar no mundo que ele sabia que nunca encontraríamos qualquer um que nos conhecia.

Quando a nossa relação ficou mais complicada quando ficamos mais velhos, Carlisle parou de nos trazer, imaginando que se esconder em seu escritório em casa era melhor do que nos ouvir brigar. Já que somos adultos, no entanto, é um ritual quando temos algo importante para discutir. O contrato de emprego de Rosalie foi forjado ao longo de McChicken.

Eu carrego nossa bandeja para a mesa que ela está obsessivamente revestindo com duas camadas de guardanapos e entrego a ela sua comida. Naturalmente, ela tem que dissecá-la para garantir que eles seguiram suas instruções ao pé da letra, mas uma vez que ela está decidida que a comida satisfaz suas altas expectativas, ela muda sua atenção para mim.

"O que há, querido irmão? Você não me trouxe aqui pelo sal e a gordura a menos que algo importante esteja acontecendo".

Com Rosalie, é sempre melhor ter a abordagem de "arrancar o Band-Aid".

"Bella e eu estamos noivos".

Ela tem uma boca cheia de batatas fritas, e eu espero enquanto ela toma um gole do seu refrigerante e formula sua resposta.

"Você quis comprar a ela um anel sem me perguntar alguma coisa? Por favor, não me diga que você levou Jasper com você. Eu estou convencida de que ele ficou noivo com algo que ele comprou do porta-malas do carro de alguém".

"Na verdade, não. Vovó Platt me deu o anel".

Seu choque é imediato, e as incontáveis aulas de boas maneiras vão direto para fora da janela enquanto minha irmã olha para mim, a boca aberta, hambúrguer mastigado em exposição.

"Rosalie, ela ofereceu isso e eu não queria pegá-lo. Eu senti que deveria ser seu por direito, mas depois pensei o quanto isso significa para a mamãe e quão irritada a Vovó Platt ficaria se eu a rejeitasse, e o fiz sem pensar".

Merda. Ela está chorando. Rosalie não chora. Nunca. Por que eu não penso sobre todas as possíveis repercussões quando eu estou fazendo alguma coisa? Eu estava tão focado em casar-me com Bella...

"Finalmente".

Minha cabeça empurra para cima. Será que ela realmente disse o que eu acho que eu ouvi?

Ela está sorrindo. Na verdade, sorrindo para mim, o que é confuso como o inferno.

"Você não queria o anel?"

"Não, eu não queria o velho anel da Vovó, Edward! Vintage não é meu estilo e eu acho que nós dois sabemos disso. Faz-me tão feliz que ela ofereceu a você. Ela realmente gosta tanto dessa garota?"

Eu estou sorrindo também. Rosalie e eu estamos na mesma página pela primeira vez, felizes de que talvez todas as fraturas em nossa família possam ser consertadas. Há ainda mais a confessar, no entanto.

"Eu acho que Bella lembra a Vovó de si mesma quando era mais nova, só que não tão fossilizada. Adicione a isso a aceitação da mamãe a ela..."

"O que você não está me dizendo?"

É impossível esconder as coisas da minha irmã. Ela faria uma excelente interrogadora da polícia. Eu pensei que eu seria capaz de dar a volta em torno deste assunto com ela, mas, obviamente, eu estava errado. Mais uma vez, Edward. Band-Aid.

"Bella é estéril. Eu não tenho certeza se ela contou para a mamãe ou não, mas quando falei com o papai hoje, ele pareceu surpreso".

Rosalie silvou. Silvou. Isso era o silvo de uma jararaca?

"Como você pode fazer isso, Edward? Como você pode fodidamente se casar com ela? Depois de tudo que nossa família passou?"

Eu estou mordendo a parte interna da minha bochecha para não responder a ela com raiva. Quando eu respondo, minha voz é calmamente mortal.

"Eu não sou o nosso pai, Rosalie. O que aconteceu com a sua adoção e as conseqüências foram coisas que ninguém poderia ter previsto, e eu gostaria de pensar que toda a família aprendeu com o erro dele, não apenas ele. Não é que nós fizemos qualquer decisão, mas se Bella e eu quisermos adotar, nós já temos esse conhecimento sob nossas correias do que é a pior coisa que pode acontecer".

"Como você pode dizer isso agora? Como você pode saber que você não vai perceber daqui a dez anos que você queria ter seus próprios filhos? Como você pode ver o futuro e saber que se as coisas ficarem difíceis, você não vai foder alguma programadora madura no trabalho que pode dar a você a única coisa que Bella não pode nunca te dar?"

"Eu nunca, jamais, a trairia. Você não acha que toda a nossa família pagou o suficiente pelos pecados de Carlisle para evitar que isso aconteça? Ele foi infiel porque era fraco, Rose, não porque ele queria um filho biológico. Eu fui o dano colateral, não a porra de um objetivo".

"Quanto a Bella, eu a deixaria primeiro. Isso me mataria, mas eu a deixaria ir".

"Eu serei amaldiçoado, no entanto, se eu não me casar com a garota mais perfeita que pode existir para mim simplesmente porque ela não pode ter filhos".

Rose faz uma pausa, avaliando. Quanto de nós dois reagem às pessoas que têm raízes na nossa própria história? Eu posso ver a batalha em sua cabeça: uma parte não quer deixar ir a bagunça da nossa infância, vendo-me como o fruto da infidelidade do seu pai, e a outra parte da irmã compreendendo que seu irmãozinho nunca repetiria esse erro. Finalmente, ela estende sua mão, agarra a minha mão, e dá um aperto.

"Isso era tudo que eu precisava saber, Edward. Seja feliz. Agora, diga-me quando este sarau vai ocorrer e, por favor, me diga que eu não vou ser obrigada a usar algum tipo de traje caipira e comer insetos do mar como prato principal".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Várias ligações sendo feitas e os "problemas" parecem resolvidos... Jamie finalmente sendo legal com Bella novamente..._

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso não consegui postar na quarta, pois a internet aqui é meio difícil! Vou __**tentar **__postar o próximo cap. no domingo, seguindo o cronograma..._

_Essa fic está quase acabando! Então..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Há bolo, mas sem sorvete

**Nota da Autora: **Toda e qualquer coisa Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. Bolo pertence aos gênios da Cake Wrecks.

* * *

**Capítulo 31 - Há bolo, mas sem sorvete**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Alice do caralho.

A vadia levanta e decide se casar com menos de um mês passando pelo noivado, o anúncio e o casamento. Desde que o Garoto Rico colocou seu anel no meu dedo esquentando os saltos do anúncio dela, deixando-a com um pouco menos de destaque do que ela poderia ter esperado, ela pensou que seria adorável ter um convite de chá de panela juntas. Faz sentido em um aspecto, uma vez que Edward e Jasper quase compartilham a mesma lista de convidados e, nem Alice e nem eu temos muito de uma família real para falar (na verdade, nenhuma). No entanto, eu sou eu, e Alice sendo Alice decidiu tudo, desde as cores do guardanapo para as lembrancinhas ANOS atrás.

Em outras palavras, estou sendo esperada para vestir-me, aparecer e calar a boca.

Esme e a mãe de Jasper tiveram algumas pequenas conferências com Alice e elas dividiram responsabilidades para esta pequena reunião. A minha tarefa? Usar o que quer que Esme escolher e andar junto com ela a qualquer que seja o clube de campo que será o palco para este baile. Essas coisas estúpidas são simplesmente femininas, e Alice colocou o pé no chão em relação a Jamie, dizendo que mesmo como drag ele ainda tinha o equipamento errado para uma dessas coisas. Em outras palavras, estou presa a ninguém para se juntar a mim em rolar os olhos e xingar sob a minha respiração. Eu também estou em um vestido que parece ser uma espécie de seda e todo o tipo de coisa cara. Estou usando sapatos de salto, mas tenho AllStars na minha bolsa e estou totalmente colocando-os no segundo que ninguém estiver olhando. Eu deveria pelo menos estar confortável em meu próprio meio chá de panela.

Estou por aí tentando não puxar a porra enorme de pano enfiada na minha bunda que eu tenho desse maldito fio dental - que Esme insistiu que deixaria Edward selvagem - quando a padaria aparece com as caixas de bolo. Eu ri apenas um pouco, sabendo o que virá a seguir. Elas podem ter _tentado_ manter-me alheia, mas, bem, eu tenho que ser eu.

Esme corre para ver em primeira mão os bolos que ela pediu, mas eu chego ao meu primeiro, deixando-a para ver enquanto Alice e eu os desencaixotamos. Eu tiro a tampa da caixa e Esme ofega de horror.

"Bella, querida, eu sinto muito... eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu na padaria! Eu vou correr de volta para ver se algum dos funcionários aqui pode alterar o de Alice para incluir ambas no seu..."

Ela para quando processa o que o texto no topo do bolo diz, e prontamente me abraça.

"Isto é exatamente por que meu filho se apaixonou por você, Bella, e eu estou orgulhosa de estar reivindicando você como minha filha, se estou um pouco surpresa com a sua..."

Ela está fungando quando se afasta e eu me dou um pequeno abraço ao redor do meio do meu corpo, sabendo que isso poderia ter ido de duas maneiras. Depois que ela pediu o bolo, eu tinha ligado para alterar suas instruções. Que Deus abençoe este blog da Cake Wrecks pela inspiração porque me deu a idéia para o meu bolo: fodidos bombons pretos com um útero coberto com uma crosta de açúcar e dois pequenos ovários zumbis*****. O texto diz: "Boa sorte, Bella e Edward! É preciso um grande homem para casar com uma noiva estéril!"

_*Fotos que a autora usou como modelo para o bolo: __http:/ cakewrecks. blogspot. com/ 2009/ 05/ how-to-liven-up-mothers-day. html_ e _http:/ www. davidgeaney. com/ images/ Zombie_Cake. JPG (retirar espaços)_

Eu imagino que o bolo pode servir a dois propósitos: fodincrível quebra-gelo, bem como conseguir a merda do "Aw... você rasgou a fita; você terá outra criança" durante a abertura dos presentes. Nem todo mundo se casa para fazer filhos, mesmo se o jeito que Alice e Jasper estão unidos pelas vísceras me leva a crer que eles planejam cobrir as minhas contribuições frustradas com a população humana, além das suas próprias. Além disso, Esme levou críticas por sua esterilidade durante anos com metade dessas idiotas. Está na hora que passem para a próxima geração e se preocupem sobre como Edward vai carregar o conceituado nome Cullen. Talvez eu possa sugerir que ele vai mudar mães de aluguel gêmeas em nossa casa para fazer bebê e será como Hef, ou alguma merda. Só realmente batendo o inferno fora das moças e as dispensando.

Vovó Platt vê Esme fungando em um Manhattan e vem para investigar. Eu admito que ainda estou com medo dela, mesmo depois de todo o tempo que passamos juntas no livro, por isso estou um bocadinho nervosa com sua reação ao bolo. Ela olha para o bolo, então vira seus olhinhos redondos para mim, um olho estreitado em suspeitas.

"Quem pediu um bolo assim, Isabella?"

(Ela decidiu há algum tempo que só o meu nome completo era aceitável, a velha puta.)

"Bem, er, Vovó... Vó... uh... Trudy... Eu meio que mudei o pedido original de Esme..."

Sou cortada pelo som do seu maldito colar de pérolas incrustadas batendo contra o chão várias vezes enquanto ela explode em gargalhadas.

"Você viu isso?" Ela grita. "Meu Deus, essa família é um banquete. Meu neto está casando com uma garota com uma espinha! Ela já está repreendendo essa família antes de ela sequer saber seus nomes!"

Com isso, todas as fofoqueiras aristocratas vieram trotando com inveja até o bolo e olhando para mim com horror, enquanto a Vovó Platt cacareja como se estivesse mexendo um caldeirão e Esme soluça histericamente. Eu posso ser um pouco lenta, mas não é perdido por mim que a morcega velha chamou Edward de seu neto na frente de toda a tripulação rica. Pode ter levado 23 anos para chegar aqui, mas tem que ser melhor para todos os envolvidos.

Alice, por sua vez, está olhando para mim como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça em mim enquanto ela olha para o _seu_ bolo, que é lindo, com três camadas, flores que combinam com as cores do seu casamento, e monogramas encanados que tenho certeza que combinam com as toalhas que ela tem em seu registro. Eu posso dizer que ela está prestes a começar a abanar a cabeça em desaprovação quando eu aponto o dedo para ela.

"Você pensou que era uma boa idéia ter seu chá de panela junto com o meu, Srta. Planejadora Perfeita. Você já deveria saber que eu sempre vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Basta ficar feliz que eu não deixarei você me intimidar com o seu casamento de Princesa da Disney. Poderia ter ido para baixo exatamente como isto".

Eu posso dizer que ela está contando agora atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas para não estrangular-me, e é o momento perfeito para correr e trocar meus sapatos. Vou precisar ficar confortável para a coisa dos presentes. Alice e Esme fizeram o meu registro para mim e eu não tenho idéia do que está nele. Elas podem ter dito a Edward, mas eu não estou inteiramente certa. Aqui esperançosamente ele sabe o que é metade da merda nessas caixas embrulhadas em folha de papel.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Golfe.

Jesus Jack Nicklaus Cristo, só meu pai poderia ter pensado que seria uma boa idéia ir jogar golfe no clube enquanto o chá de panela estava ocorrendo. Ele achou que seria uma espécie de ritual de ligação demente do sexo masculino que se encaixaria perfeitamente com o fim do chá de panela quando eu fizesse alguma porra de sinal aparente com Jasper para agradecer a um bando de velhas bêbadas compatriotas da mãe de Esme por servir travessas de cristal em caixas fedendo a naftalina que elas armazenam em porões, ou sótãos, para apenas uma ocasião. Estou começando a me perguntar se talvez eu devesse ter tentado mais forte conseguir uma fuga até Bebê Swan. Tem que ser melhor que isso.

Mesmo a minha aparência esperada do chá empalidece em comparação com o show de horror que esta tarde será. Teria sido bom se Carlisle tivesse mantido isso para mim, Jasper e ele mesmo. Sr. Whitlock foi inteligente o suficiente para fugir da raia, citando a recente operação do joelho, mas meu palpite é que ele está em casa em seu sofá rezando para que ele terá uma desculpa para o meu casamento. Não tenho dúvidas de que Jasper o encheu com todos os acontecimentos recentes.

Eu poderia ter lidado com a adição de Emmett, mesmo que ele decidisse usar o último chapéu de papel alumínio. Não, Carlisle decidiu que era hora de chegamos a conhecer a família da Bella melhor, portanto, além de Emmett, ele convidou Jamie, bem como o pai de Emmett e Jamie.

Para ser honesto, antes de hoje, eu não tinha dado nenhum pensamento para o que pode ter sido ser pai dessa loucura de time que são Jamie e Emmett. A maior parte da história de Bella centra na Sra. McCarty, ou, como Bebê Swan a chama, Mamãe McCarty. Eu assumi que ela era uma mãe solteira.

Eu sou corrijido.

Sr. McCarty (sem oferecer o primeiro nome) chega ao clube de golfe vestindo uma camiseta com uma camisa de flanela por cima, e um par de jeans. Estou bastante certo que se não fosse o convidado de Carlisle Cullen, ele nunca seria permitido a chegar perto do campo. Alguns pedidos educados junto com algum dinheiro devem ter sido trocados, pois nenhum dos funcionários do clube sequer olha para ele duas vezes. Ele parece um homem muito calmo, nada como um dos seus filhos. Ele faz uma sobrancelha levantada diretamente para Jamie, um comentário em silêncio sobre o que, eu assumo, é o resíduo do delineador da noite passada.

Ele está quieto, isto é, até que todo mundo começa a beber. Estou realmente começando a pensar que o governo tinha a idéia certa, com a Proibição, a julgar pelo impacto que o álcool tem sobre encontros que envolvem a minha família. No momento desde que as bebidas começaram a fluir, o golfe tem se tornado mais negligente, a companhia tornou-se mais tagarela, e me tornei cada vez mais envergonhado. Eu só posso esperar que os outros golfistas não possam ouvir a conversa aqui, que vai desde a circuncisão para drag queens para a mãe da Bebê Swan. Que é aparentemente "quente", mas "insípida". Estou bastante certo de que tanto Emmett _como _seu pai dizem "eu a teria pegado", no que diz respeito a ela.

Foda-se a minha vida.

Eu decidi que a sobriedade é a minha única esperança em conseguir passar através de um dia quando estou com alguém com quem sou relacionado, ou que Bebê Swan alguma vez conhece, por isso sou muito bem designado o motorista do carrinho de golfe. Eu também estou pronto para me enterrar em uma armadilha de areia quando o Sr. McCarty rodeia sobre mim e aponta sua bebida Seagrams (Seagrams!) para mim.

"Meus filhos parecem achar que você é bom o suficiente para Isabella, menino, mas eu ainda não me convenci".

Merda. Emmett emite o que só pode ser classificado como uma risadinha, enquanto Jamie sorri, uma mão no quadril que se projetava. Ambos estão prestes a encontrar-se com o lado errado da minha cunha de areia em um segundo, mas eu percebo que meu pai está me olhando também. Porra.

"Senhor, eu tenho que me desculpar por não pedir sua permissão..."

Ele acena-me fora com a bebida, o conteúdo do seu copo perigosamente perto de matar seções do imaculado caminho do campo.

"Eu não sou seu verdadeiro pai, garoto. Eu acho que nós todos sabemos que aquele insuportável porco demoníaco não tem o direito de dar permissão para qualquer coisa quando se trata daquela menina. O que eu quero saber é se realmente ou não _você _merece estar respirando o mesmo ar que ela respira".

Agora, eu estou apostando que pareço algo como Birkin seria após uma lobotomia: boquiaberto e olhos arregalados e golpeado completamente mudo. Há uma possibilidade que eu esteja babando. Não tenho absolutamente nenhum indício de que tipo de monólogo inspirador eu deveria fazer aqui para impressionar o pai substituto da Bebê Swan. Eu tenho um sentimento de que se eu disser a coisa errada, eu vou buscar a minha bunda arremessada no campo de golfe do clube dos meus pais, e Carlisle irá sentar-se com a sua maldita Macallan e assistirá.

"Senhor, eu sei que você deve me ver como muito jovem e eu entendo as suas preocupações." Eu começo. Infelizmente, eu cometo o erro de olhar para o Sr. McCarty e seus olhos estão estreitados e sua mandíbula está fechada. Acho que este é o sinal universal para "não está indo bem, idiota".

"Olha, eu a amo exatamente como ela é. Roupas fodidas, gosto louco para animais de estimação e tudo mais. A única coisa que eu quero mais do que tudo nesse mundo é fazê-la feliz, e eu planejo tentar malditamente o meu melhor para fazer isso. Eu não sei mais o que eu devo dizer aqui para me fazer parecer que eu a mereço. A verdade é que eu provavelmente não mereço, mas ela me quer e, bem, eu estou indo com isso".

Caminho a percorrer, Edward. Tenho certeza que o vômito verbal com um lado de vocabulário caminhoneiro só conquistou seu próximo lugar em chutar sua bunda.

Eu fecho meus olhos, esperando que os homens McCarty decidam sobre os punhos, em vez dos porretes. Eu salto como uma maldita rã quando recebo um sonoro aplauso em minhas costas, em vez disso.

"Edward? Bem-vindo à família fodida." Sr. McCarty oferece.

Estou atordoado.

"Isso era tudo que eu precisava saber, que sob essa besteira abafada você tende a jorrar que você ama nossa menina. Eu vou avisá-lo, no entanto, ela é uma mão cheia para lidar. Eu acho que você já deve saber isso, hein?"

Ainda estou em choque, e viro para o meu pai por orientação, mas ele só levanta sua taça em um brinde. Jasper, naturalmente, está rindo, e enfia a mão na sua sacola e tira uma garrafa de 51.

"Eu não sei quanto a vocês, homens," ele começa, "mas eu acho que algum reforço no ponche pode estar em ordem. Devemos adiar para o bar e apreciar ouvir as festividades?"

Emmett e Jamie olham para Jasper com alívio, recolhendo as bolas e sacos e carregando-os no carrinho. Eu não acho que o golfe é uma atividade que qualquer um deles gostaria de repetir. Sr. McCarty oferece-me uma mão e eu a agito, dando-lhe os meus agradecimentos.

"Ah, e Edward? Jesus, Deus, por favor, esqueça esse negócio de Sr. McCarty, ok? O nome é Charlie. Use-o".

Voltamos para o clube para ver o que as mulheres estão fazendo no chá.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Meu Deus, chás de panela são fodidamente chatos. Enquanto meus olhos olham ao redor, eu mal posso me impedir de parar essa coisa toda de escrever aos meus pais um bilhete de agradecimento. Para pensar, por eles me abandonarem na casa dos McCarty, minha mãe me poupou anos de estranhas reuniões de família cheias de pirex e outras coisas chatas. Garoto Rico e eu realmente não cozinhamos, então por que, digo rezando, precisamos de um conjunto de panelas de cabos removíveis? Nós não precisamos. Acho que alguém ficou feliz com a coisa da pequena arma quando elas estavam registrando. Minha aposta é Alice.

Eu pensei por um breve segundo que vi Jasper espreitando, e estava esperando que os homens bateriam este sarau e me colocariam fora da minha miséria... er, juntando-se a nós por um tempo. Parece que estou rumo à decepção porque não há homens, e Alice e eu ainda estamos aqui, revezando-se abrindo os presentes, enquanto Esme anota em uma lista de quem deu o que para mais tarde escrever notas de agradecimento.

Enquanto assisto Alice abrir um conjunto de facas, tento forçar meus olhos abertos. Rosalie, de pé ao meu lado com o meu próximo presente para ser aberto, percebeu e me deu uma cotovelada no ombro e murmura, "Foda-se e consiga-me algum maldito ponche." Tenho esperanças de que o açúcar vai me dar o suficiente de uma força para passar o resto dessa porra. Rosalie corre de volta para não perder o próximo presente fixado, e eu baixo o ponche, segurando meu copo vazio para uma recarga rápida do caralho.

Depois do meu terceiro copo de ponche (e meu terceiro misturador de salada do caralho... sério, será que alguém realmente mistura a salada?), observo que a sala parece estar ficando mais barulhenta. As pessoas estavam educadamente cochichando sobre os presentes antes, mas quando o bolo é servido (o que parece ser na maior parte o de Alice, já que poucas pessoas parecem querer bolo de útero zumbi) e as pessoas reabastecem seus ponches, é como se o pessoal da espera apenas passasse brownies especiais, ou algo assim. Eu entrego um vaso de cristal para Rosalie e me inclino sobre Alice.

"Será que acabou de ficar _realmente _fodidamente barulhento aqui de repente?"

Alice tinha acabado de abrir um porta-retrato e se vira para me responder.

"Eu não tenho idéia, mas estou ficando tão excitada abrindo esses presentes que eu me pergunto se Jasper estaria disposto a ter sua bunda aqui e consumir o nosso casamento bem agora".

Ok, isso simplesmente não está certo. Eu estou rindo pra caramba, mas eu _sei_ que não é certo. Alice é a fodida garota-propaganda de se comportar em público. Algo está muito errado para ela dizer algo assim em seu próprio chá de panela maldito.

Eu olho para o resto das convidadas e meu fodido _inferno_, elas parecem bêbadas pra caralho. Eu não acho que nenhuma delas assaltou o bar, no entanto, por isso pergunto a Rosalie se elas estiveram bebendo.

"Bella, por que você assume que toda a minha família é um bando de bêbados inúteis? A única coisa que todo mundo teve foi ponche. Que é, essencialmente, suco, cerveja de gengibre e sorvete de frutas. Invenção horrível. Eu não sei por que minha mãe permite algo assim. É tão inacreditavelmente classe média".

Merda, se fosse na minha família, alguém teria feito um anel de cubo de gelo com um molde de gelatina e o deixado flutuar. Provavelmente com frutas enlatadas congeladas no gelo. Ainda assim, aquele ponche parece ter sido consumido muito rápido.

Eu abro o próximo presente, que o cartão diz que é de Laurent, e me perco completamente. Ele me dá um jogo para oito em algum padrão de prata, incluindo garfos de salada, garfos de camarão e – Jesus Paul Revere Cristo - sporks. Legítimos. Sporks. De. Prata. Eu juro que estou rindo tanto que meleca está saindo do meu nariz quando...

Oh meu Deus, eu vou vomitar.

Eu deixo cair a caixa de prata no chão com um estrondo, ignorando a atenção de todos os olhos se voltando para mim enquanto eu corro para o banheiro. Onde é a maldita coisa? Eu sei que alguém me mostrou quando nós chegamos. Eu tenho a minha mão sobre a minha boca (como se fosse fazer uma monte de merda boa) quando eu topo com Jasper, que está cacarejando como uma bruxa demente, perscrutando o chá de panela da porta. Eu paro por um momento infeliz, notando que Charlie e Carlisle também estão rindo como meninas ao lado de Mitt-Mitt e Jamie. Garoto Rico está lá também e parece devidamente horrorizado quando eu vomito sem cerimônia sobre o sapato de golfe do seu melhor amigo.

Isso vai ensiná-lo a reforçar o fodido ponche com uma garrafa de rum super resistente.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu sabia que era uma má idéia no segundo que vi Jasper retirar o frasco. Sério. Eu juro que eu sabia. Obter uma sala cheia das matronas da sociedade e noivas aniquiladas no clube não pode ser uma boa idéia, na melhor das circunstâncias, mas uma envolvendo Ermentrude Platt e Bebê Swan só pode ser um desastre de trem certificável.

Eu não estava errado.

Como o resto dos homens - já acesos como árvores de Natal depois de um brunch que consistiu principalmente de álcool absorvido no sol – eu olho, posso sentir o nervosismo crescendo no meu estômago. Rosalie traz para Bebê Swan copo após copo de ponche, provavelmente resultado do nervosismo e da garganta seca de ter que agradecer as pessoas por todos os presentes ridículos que estamos recebendo. Parece injusto que eu deveria aproveitar os presentes também, ainda que Bebê Swan tenha que ficar na frente de todas estas fofoqueiras e abrir presentes e dizer obrigado quando ela odeia ser o centro das atenções assim.

Eu quero entrar, pegá-la, levá-la para fora e deixar Vovó Platt abrir os presentes para ela. Tenho certeza que ela daria um comentário completo e revisão de cada item, completados com histórias de bêbado inadequadas e advertências de que o doador não gastou dinheiro suficiente.

Obviamente, eu sou superado no sentimento, já que os homens continuam a rir quando a sala fica mais e mais barulhenta, um sinal de que as mulheres estão ficando cada vez mais embriagadas enquanto o nível de ponche restante recua na tigela.

Bebê Swan não vai ficar feliz quando ela perceber o que aconteceu.

Eu espreito em torno de Jasper quando ouço que o próximo presente dela é de Laurent, um desenvolvimento curioso de ver já que este é um evento só para mulheres, e estou bastante certo de que ninguém o convidou. Eu vejo Bebê Swan espreitar como uma coruja para o conteúdo da caixa e não consigo conter meu sorriso quando eu vejo que ele deu a ela prataria... em um padrão que inclui sporks. Ela começa a rir, e eu ouço sua risada real, não a risadinha educada que ela vem empregando em algum plano mal concebido para parecer mais elegante na frente dos convidados do chá de panela. Eles precisam entender que eu amo essa garota exatamente como ela é.

Claro que, quando ela continua a rir até que soluça, eu processo mais rápido do que ela que tínhamos entrado na zona de perigo, muito ponche mais nervosismo mais a pequena comida além do bolo é igual a um desastre, e eu tento em vão puxar Jasper longe da porta. Eu preciso conseguir para ela um caminho limpo para o banheiro feminino porque ela vai vomitar. Meu padrinho, no entanto, está mais focado rindo da carnificina do que realmente está me ouvindo, e luta para me afastar, gargalhando quando Bebê Swan deixa cair a caixa de prata com um barulho alto. Eu ainda estou puxando-o enquanto ela corre em direção a nós, bloqueada por Jasper no auge da histeria.

Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não me assumi como um idiota rindo enquanto ela vomita tudo sobre os seus sapatos de golfe.

Ela está instantaneamente mortificada e pede desculpas, mas eu faço exatamente como eu queria apenas alguns minutos atrás: levanto-a em meus braços e a levo para fora do clube. Leva apenas um único olhar para o meu pai para ele acenar com a cabeça, ele vai assumir e limpar detalhadamente essa bagunça enquanto eu levo Bebê Swan para casa.

Estamos do lado de fora da Volvo antes que ela fala.

"Sua família inteira deve me odiar. Jasper deve me odiar".

Viro-me para ela e sorrio.

"Bebê Swan, Jasper conseguiu exatamente o que estava vindo para ele".

Ela ainda está parecendo um pouco verde, então eu tento dirigir devagar, pegando os cantos da multidão próxima, e acionando o ar condicionado por ela.

"Edward, eu sinto muito. Quero dizer, eu sei que eu estava nervosa, mas eu não sou uma vomitadora normalmente. Por que você acharia que ele merecia isso?"

Não, Bella, eu sou aquele que normalmente vomita.

"Querida, você percebe que Jasper reforçou o ponche com mais álcool, certo?"

Ela olha para mim, boquiaberta.

"Ele não fez!"

Eu olho para ela.

"Bella, ele tem saído com os McCartys a manhã toda. Você realmente pensou por um segundo que não haveria alguma influência indevida?"

Ela deixa cair a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter sabido para não deixar minha família em qualquer lugar perto da sua. O que eu estava pensando? Eu não posso fazer isso! Não há nenhuma maneira fodida que eu possa fazer isso!"

Porra. Um maldito chá de panela no clube e ela não quer se casar comigo? É como se estivéssemos de volta ao quadro um com ela pensando que não pertencemos um ao outro.

"Sério. Edward. Precisamos repensar essa coisa toda de casamento. Agora. Isso nunca vai funcionar. Nunca".

Eu estou dirigindo o carro, por isso não posso vomitar. Além disso, Bebê Swan já vomitou. Agora eu vou simplesmente parecer um seguidor de tendência. Além disso, eu terei que limpar o meu carro.

"Eu sei que vai desapontar as pessoas, mas podemos não fazer isso?"

Não faz mal. Não é como se eu já tivesse estado preocupado em ser considerado na moda, de qualquer jeito. Estou indo para ir em frente e vomitar.

"Um juiz de paz. Ou imitador de Elvis. Ou drive-thru. Qualquer coisa além dessa bagunça enorme onde eu estou constantemente no limite e minha família e sua família se combinam em uma personificada re-encenação de uma reação de branqueamento com amônia".

Estou tão aliviado que deixei escapar um enorme suspiro e fecho os olhos, quase batendo o carro antes que ela grita e eu percebo que dirigir significa que meus olhos precisam permanecer abertos.

"Jesus Cristo! Você vai fodidamente desmaiar? Nós vamos _morrer_ aqui!"

Vegas. Podemos fazer isso na frente de Elvis em Las Vegas. Ou no maldito carro em Las Vegas. Eu honestamente não me importo com qualquer maneira, mas eu estou temendo informar aos meus pais que não haverá uma enorme festa. Podemos assim acabar com isso rapidamente e eu dirijo em direção à casa deles, em vez do meu apartamento. Esta promete ser uma tarde divertida.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Meeeu Deus, esse povo é completamente pirado mesmo! O bolo da Bella, os preparativos da Alice, o Charlie, Jasper arruinando o chá de panela... quero só ver esse casamento em Las Vegas..._

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Há um compromisso

**AVISO: **para quem não sabe, o FF esteve com problemas para postar fics desde o dia 19/03, na semana passada eu descobri uma forma de "enganar" o problema e postar, mas nem todos recebiam os alertas de postagem, por isso decidi só postar quando o problema fosse oficialmente resolvido.

Portanto, a partir de agora os caps. voltarão com suas postagens normais, seguindo o cronograma que está no meu perfil.

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 32 - Há um compromisso**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu acordei em uma cama estranha. Eu sei, pela sensação, que eu não estou no ridiculamente confortável travesseiro gigante em nosso apartamento, e a cama parece menor. Eu racho um olho aberto e vejo um pôster de Carmen Electra ao lado de... Jesus TRS-80 Cristo, aquele é a porra do Bill Gates?

Há apenas um lugar onde essas duas coisas podem estar presas a uma parede com aquela porcaria de gosma pegajosa, um ao lado do outro, sem o universo implodir, e seria o quarto do Garoto Rico. Especificamente, o quarto do Garoto Rico na mansão. Meu cérebro está totalmente embaralhado e eu estou tentando descobrir como eu cheguei aqui e por que eu estou desmaiada em uma cama que Edward, sem dúvida, contaminou com o suco da sua masturbação. Hmm... isso me enoja, ou me excita? Estou tentando decidir se isso me faz ou não uma completa pervertida por pensar sobre o Garoto Rico adolescente tocando seu pênis aqui enquanto olha a foto de Bill Gates quando a porta se abre.

É um Edward encabulado com uma tigela de cereais em uma mão e um verdadeiro balde de água gelada na outra. Ele me entrega o cereal, em seguida, pousa na borda da cama. Eu estou tão faminta que eu aspiro uma colher antes de eu olhar para ela, tossindo enquanto engulo.

"Garoto Rico, que _porra_ de amor é esse aqui com as bolinhas de cereais?"

"Uh, Kahlúa? Vovó disse algo sobre 'pêlo de cão'".

Deus abençoe a Vovó porque, uma vez que eu passo pelo choque inicial, isto é muito malditamente bom. Pego a água e dreno cerca de metade do copo antes de voltar a mergulhar na minha tigela de Grape Nuts, melhorada com o delicioso sabor do álcool.

"Então... hum... a família inteira está aqui".

Eu paro com a colher ainda em minha boca, curiosa o suficiente para abandonar todos os meus dois fiapos de traquejo social que possuo, para falar ao seu redor.

"Todfamíliquem?"

Ele me dá aquele mesmo olhar que Rosalie geralmente tem quando ela está olhando para mim, como se eu fosse tão mal-educada que eu não deveria ter permissão para viver, então eu engulo e, você sabe, retiro a colher da minha boca para repetir.

"Toda a família de quem? Exatamente?"

"A família inteira, como os McCartys _em massa_ e minha família. Incluindo Rosalie. E a Vovó".

Se eu não estivesse totalmente acordada e de ressaca antes, tenho certeza que estou agora. Deve ser como o Armageddon lá em baixo. Como eu não ouvi nenhuma coisa quebrando? Ou sirenes?

"Eles gostariam que você descesse e abrisse o resto dos presentes. Eu estava pensando que talvez, enquanto eles estão distraídos com pinças de salada de bambu, nós poderíamos sorrateiramente contar o plano de casamento em Vegas para a minha mãe".

Algumas colheradas mais deste glorioso café da manhã de Lohans e estou pronta para aceitar qualquer coisa. Além disso, não é como se a _minha_ família protestaria contra um casamento em Vegas. Não é como se alguém tivesse uma grande poupança "casamento de Bella" em algum lugar. Edward é um garoto, então seus pais não vão se importar; eles têm Rosalie, que terá a grande besteira de casamento de Princesa Disney que é esperada. Garoto Rico vai se casar comigo, uma ninguém. Carlisle e Esme provavelmente ficarão felizes que estamos fugindo, em vez de submeter seus amigos e colegas de trabalho para a nossa representação fodida.

Nós descemos as escadas de mãos dadas, sorrindo como loucos.

**# # #**

Três conjuntos de cristal para brindar, 12 talheres de um padrão de porcelana chinesa que ficará muito bonito sob comida pronta Tailandesa, e um maldito relógio de chão, que provavelmente seria lindo se realmente tivéssemos um lugar para colocá-lo, e Garoto Rico ainda não disse uma maldita palavra para a sua família. Ou a minha, do assunto.

Eu o deixo abrir o próximo presente: a porra de um moedor de sal. Por que eu preciso moer o sal? Não é uma erva aromática. Até eu sei esta merda, e eu sou como o buraco negro da cozinha. Ele murmura algo para Esme, que ainda está devidamente escrevendo toda a porra dos presentes, e eu digo isso.

"Precisamos mandar toda essa merda de volta. Não teremos um grande casamento do caralho. Estamos fugindo e não vamos convidar nenhuma dessas pessoas que sabem tão pouco sobre nós que eles realmente nos compram coisas para cozinhar, pelo amor de Deus, e temos de enviar de volta".

Sento-me de volta com um enorme suspiro de alívio. Estou tão feliz que acabou. Está lá fora e agora eles sabem e nós podemos começar a planejar exatamente onde nós iremos para a nossa fuga. Estou me sentindo tão impressionante, talvez eu até mesmo concorde com alguma festa de pequeno brunch – ou o que quer que seja - quando voltarmos da fuga.

"Não, Beleza, você certamente como a merda _não _fugirá".

Claro que Jamie insere sua grande boca do caralho onde ela não pertence. Hoje teria sido um desapontamento esmagador para todos nós se ele tivesse acabado de chegar e sido legal sobre isso.

"Jamie, que merda é essa? Quando você vai parar de tentar me dizer o que fazer? Quem diabos morreu e fez de você a Shirley Fodida Partridge?"

"Beleza, por uma vez, eu não estou sendo uma queen egoísta." Ele argumenta. "Olhe ao seu redor. Olhe para os rostos de todas essas pessoas, com exceção do Sr. Espancador de Bocetas ali, que faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse a ele, inclusive dar a você a porra de órgãos e merdas assim. Todo mundo nesta sala ama você como o inferno, mesmo aquela puta velha ali que parece que alguém a deixou no forno por muito tempo. Tudo o que queremos é estar lá se você realmente está se amarrando e determinada a engatar-se com esta conta bancária ambulante socialmente inepta. Por favor, não nos negue isso".

Whisky. Tango. Foxtrot*****.

_*__Foxtrot__: é um tipo de dança._

Encaro o Garoto Rico e ele está de volta ao seu olhar boquiaberto e de idiota babando. Nenhuma ajuda proveniente desse campo. Os brilhantes e redondos olhinhos da Vovó Platt estão queimando buracos em mim, e eu tenho que desviar o olhar. Esme! Esme será simpática. Esme vai entender que isso não é nós, toda essa pompa e circunstância.

Ela não parece simpática. Ela parece de coração partido.

Um outro olhar sobre Edward mostra que ele não será de ajuda aqui. Eu desejo, com todo o meu coração agora, que eu poderia ter descoberto a forma de colocar o meu rosto nele e ser lésbica porque então eu não estaria sentada aqui com o meu noivo respirando pela boca e as nossas duas famílias loucas. Eu não estaria sendo repreendida por uma drag queen. Eu não acho que as lésbicas _alguma vez _foram repreendidas por queens sem um bom soco sendo oferecido no final. Elas definitivamente não se sentiriam culpadas por fugir para se casar, _ou_ dar um soco em uma queen, certo?

Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou olhar para qualquer um deles agora. O chão parece um ótimo lugar para olhar. A família do Garoto Rico tem esse tapete antigo fodincrível que é chamado de algo como Autobahn, ou algo assim, e eu admiro o padrão e a obra que deveria ter sido para fazer algo que dure essa porra de tempo.

Eu deveria ter sabido que eu foderia tudo. Deus sabe que eu sempre fôdo.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Eu posso ver o pequeno hamster da loucura começando a girar as rodas na cabeça da Bebê Swan. Ela sente que é aquela que cometeu um erro terrível que todo mundo vai segurar contra ela. Ela não acredita que há alguma maneira que isto possa ser corrigido. Além disso, tanto quanto eu sei que ela quer ser independente, e não ter pessoas a obrigando em decisões, ela é incapaz de falar por si mesma aqui.

A secura da minha boca indica que eu, sem dúvida, pareço um imbecil, deixando Bella para suportar o peso desta decisão. Eu olho para ela, olhando para o chão como uma criança repreendida, em seguida para os rostos que nos rodeiam: minha avó, os McCartys e meus pais. Minha decisão está tomada.

"Todos vocês, saiam." Eu ordeno, chocando o inferno fora de quase todos. Bella assusta, mas sua cabeça não levanta, e eu olho diretamente para Esme. "Exceto pela minha mãe. Quero o resto de vocês fora desta sala, e não pressionem contra a porta tentando escutar. Fora. Dêem a nós três alguma maldita privacidade".

Charlie e sua esposa sacodem para fora sem olhar para trás, Emmett e Rosalie atrás deles. Minha irmã está olhando lançando adagas em mim, graças a Deus, ao invés de na Bebê Swan. A última coisa que eu preciso é aquela briga esquentando novamente. Jamie e a Vovó levantam-se, obviamente tentando ganhar tempo, esperando pegar até mesmo uma sugestão da conversa que eles estão prestes a perder.

"FORA!" Desta vez, eu fodidamente grito.

Agora eu estou aqui com uma Esme com os olhos marejados e uma Bella emburrada em silêncio. Eu devo estar louco para até mesmo dar início a esta conversa, mas eu vou ser amaldiçoado se eu não quero casar com Bebê Swan sem que todos em nossas vidas a façam sentir como uma merda pelo resto da sua vida.

"Agora nós três vamos conseguir conversar sem influências externas. Bebê Swan, eu quero que você explique para a minha mãe por que você queria fugir".

Ela levanta a cabeça apenas o suficiente para me encarar através de uma maldita cortina de cabelo e, verdade seja dita, é um filme de horror assustador. Estou levemente chocado que eu não sangro espontaneamente pelos meus olhos a partir dos buracos causados pelo seu olhar, mas nós precisamos começar por algum lado.

"Bebê Swan?"

Ela faz algum tipo de ruído antes de bufar e dirigir sua resposta aos seus pés.

"Desculpe, Bella, mas eu não a ouvi, embora eu tenha certeza que seus pés acharam isso muito interessante. Por favor, diga para a minha mãe e eu por que você quer que a gente fuja".

"Eu disse," ela morde, "que eu não entendo por que alguém se importa, afinal. Eu não tenho pais reais para suportar um casamento, e sua família... er, irmã, preferiria nos ver apodrecer no inferno, na maior parte. Nenhuma dessas pessoas nos conhece e são todos importantes e todos vão rir de mim!"

Ela está praticamente lamentando no fim de tudo, mas pelo menos agora eu entendo algumas das suas preocupações.

"Mãe, você pode ver de onde nós viemos com isso? Tudo que eu quero é que Bella seja feliz. Ela não _pode_ ser feliz se ela é entulhada em um casamento que também faz todas as pessoas da sociedade felizes. Como ela não está feliz, _eu não estou _feliz, nós nos sentimos levados para um dia de casamento em que não seremos felizes. Isso não deveria ser o que realmente importa? Em vez de ter uma bem-sucedida excursão da sociedade para o benefício do clube de campo sacudir suas línguas?"

Esme, para o seu crédito, parece confusa.

"Vocês pensaram que por causa do chá de panela eu estaria forçando meu caminho para planejar o seu casamento para vocês? Nenhum dos dois demonstrou muito interesse no chá de panela, e Alice estava tão determinada que ela sabia o que era melhor que eu apenas a deixei seguir sua cabeça. Eu nunca sonhei... " Ela parou, sua mente já pulando à frente da conversa.

"Nós não nos importamos com o tipo de casamento que vocês têm. Tudo o que queremos é que vocês sejam felizes e compartilhem o dia com a gente. Eu não me importo se vocês contratam palhaços para fazer balões de animais".

Oh doce e querido Jesus, por favor, não dê a Bella nenhuma idéia.

"Vamos mantê-lo pequeno." Esme continua. "Nós não vamos convidar alguém que não seja necessário. Vamos cortar a lista de trabalho do seu pai e a lista da sua avó..."

Bebê Swan ainda não olhou para cima.

"Bella? Tudo bem com você?"

Ela dá uma infinitamente pequena chacoalhada da sua cabeça, ainda curvada como se o chão fosse fascinante.

Eu me movo na direção dela, mas Esme bate-me lá, envolvendo os braços em volta dos ombros caídos de Bella.

"Bella?"

Eu ouço uma resposta quase sussurrada que diz algo sobre família e dinheiro antes da minha mãe explodir em gargalhadas.

"Francamente, querida, você acha que entre nós e Edward não há nada pelo qual você poderia chegar que não poderíamos pagar?"

Mais sussurros resmungados e chacoalhadas de cabelo, e seus ombros parecem cair mais, se é mesmo possível. Esme pára de rir e puxa Bella ainda mais perto, acariciando os cabelos do seu rosto como se fosse sua própria filha. Eu sou deixado perguntando-me quantas vezes alguém confortou Bebê Swan assim quando criança. Ela não parece saber como reagir.

"Você vale a pena cada centavo. Tenho certeza de que entre nós e Edward, ela não vai sequer colocar fazer um buraco nas coisas. Contanto que você pretenda nos incluir, seu casamento deve ser, er, fiel a quem você é, eu estou disposta a apostar que até mesmo minha mãe seria passível de pagar a conta. Confie em mim, ela tem mais dinheiro do que ela algum dia será capaz de gastar".

"Eu ouvi isso, Esme!"

"Jesus Mata Hari Cristo, Velha, eu lhe disse para _não escutar_!" Eu grito, e ouço o barulho de uma bolsa Birkin contra a porta antes de uma briga, que só pode ser Laurent empurrando a Vovó de lado, provavelmente tomando seu lugar na porta ele mesmo.

"Estamos de acordo, então?" Minha mãe pergunta. "Dinheiro não é problema. Faça o que você quiser. Simplesmente vamos estar lá. Diga-nos quando aparecer e o que vestir, e ficaremos felizes de pagar a conta, se necessário".

Bebê Swan engasga um soluço antes de lançar-se nos braços da minha mãe. Este pode ser o carinho mais físico que já se viu em um único dia na casa dos Cullen. Só Deus sabe o que esse casamento trará.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Nem meia hora depois do meu desabafo emo com a mãe do Garoto Rico, eu estou sentada aqui novamente com o resto dos presentes, Rosalie, Esme, Mamãe McCarty e Vovó Platt. Eu as estou deixando abrir as caixas enquanto sento a minha bunda no sofá. Rosalie, abençoe o seu pequeno coração de gelo, está classificando os presentes em "Coisas Que Edward e Bella Podem Realmente Usar" e "Coisas Que Edward e Bella Não Reconheceriam Mesmo Com Um Manual". Adivinhe qual pilha é maior?

Mamãe McCarty quebra o quase silêncio. "Então, Bella, você e Edward deram mais atenção ao que vocês querem fazer para o seu casamento?"

Eu totalmente daria a ela o olhar assassino se eu ousasse, mas esta é a mulher que conseguiu ficar um pouco sensata criando Mitt-Mitt e Jamie. Ela me bateria na cabeça mais rápido do que eu posso guinchar para fora "anões de circo em triciclos como portadores do anel", então resolvi colocar isso de lado um pouco.

"Nós realmente não falamos sobre nada. Nós realmente pensamos que um desses casamentos góticos de vampiro em Las Vegas seria legal, então a idéia de fazê-lo aqui nos deixa desconcertados. A menos que você conheça um vampiro JP?"

Sim, eu pensava assim. Sua mão bate na minha nuca exatamente forte o suficiente para me fazer esfregá-la sem arriscar a chicotada. Ela aperfeiçoou a técnica de nunca deixar danos permanentes.

"Desculpe, Mamãe. Você sabe que eu só estou brincando. Não temos sequer pensado na cerimônia, ou recepção, ou qualquer coisa. Eu sei que nós gostaríamos de mantê-la pequena, com nossos amigos mais íntimos e familiares. Íntima. Pessoal".

Esme se senta em frente na sua cadeira, folheando o caderno com abreviações em que ela está anotando os presentes para uma página em branco, como se ela estivesse prestes a registrar alguma idéia possível que saísse da minha cabeça para a posteridade.

Mamãe, no entanto, é mais inteligente, e tem estado em torno de nós tempo demais para permitir qualquer margem de manobra para foder com isso.

"Isabella Marie, ouça. James _não_ estará de drag. Ele vai usar um terno, ou um smoking, e vai aparecer como o maldito homem bonito que ele é, assim como seu namorado. Ele vai mostrar respeito. Seu casamento não é uma performance, e eu não quero que ele roube suas atenções, como você sabe que ele tentaria".

Vovó Platt dá risadinhas abafadas e toma outro gole da sua bebida, que pode ou não ser álcool de casa, a julgar pelo cheiro insuportável.

"Quanto a Emmett, ele pode ir como namorado de Rosalie. Tenho toda a confiança que ela pode contê-lo. Ele não pode, contudo, obter alguma ordenação na Internet para casar com você. Nem você permitirá a ele fazer qualquer tipo de discurso, ou leitura, em um ambiente público porque você sabe muito bem que ele vai colocar alguma bobagem sobre o governo, ou alienígenas e, novamente, deve ser o seu dia. Não uma plataforma para a sua loucura".

Rosalie bufa e senta-se ereta, satisfeita com ela mesma por ganhar o respeito da Mamãe. Eu estou fazendo tudo que posso para não rolar os olhos para esta palestra não solicitada disfarçada de conselho.

"Minhas sugestões são, portanto, permitir que Jamie, de alguma forma, esteja lá no altar para você, possivelmente com Alice, e deixar Emmett levá-la até o altar. Ambas sabemos que Charlie não é absolutamente nada bom com esse tipo de coisa, e vai derrubá-la no seu caminho pelo corredor, ou chorar como um bebê que você está se casando, atirando você por cima do ombro dele e correndo com você de volta para casa".

Vovó murmura algo que soa suspeitosamente como, "A versão dela parece ser divertida." Eu sou corajosa o suficiente para silvar para ela. Esta é a Mamãe. Ela pegou minha bunda gorda quando meus pais me abandonaram, e eu vou defendê-la com o próprio Lúcifer se eu tiver. Vovó está malditamente quase perto, mas eu não estou recuando.

"Mamãe? Esme? Eu prometo a vocês que nós certamente diremos a vocês o que nós gostaríamos de fazer, uma vez que realmente tivermos a chance de falar um com o outro. Descemos aqui se preparando para casar em Las Vegas, lembram? Então vocês me seqüestraram para esta extravagância de ligação feminina para compensar qualquer ligação de estrogênio que eu perdi no chá e os homens decolaram com..."

"Oh, Deus. Os homens. Estão sozinhos. De novo. Da última vez eles adicionaram álcool ao meu ponche. O que vocês estavam _pensando_ ao deixá-los sair assim?"

Mamãe deu tapinhas na minha coxa.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Charlie disse que ele não conseguiu passar muito tempo conversando com Edward esta manhã depois de Jasper atraí-los para dentro para esmagar seu chá de panela. Tenho certeza que não é nada mais do que uma típica conversa 'pai da noiva' com o noivo em potencial. Nada com o que você deveria se preocupar".

Claro. Nada exceto Edward estar com medo da sua inteligência e fugindo para Las Vegas, de qualquer maneira, casando-se com uma dançarina, em vez da minha loucura. Eu suspiro e pego uma caixa, segurando um azeite em spray. Para que _merda_ eu preciso de um azeite em spray, afinal? E por que ninguém me deu a porra de um bom moedor de café? Isso é algo que eu poderia realmente _usar_.

Porra.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Tão logo eu sou enganado em alguma performance de casamento que com certeza me assusta por semanas se Bebê Swan for permitida a planejar a coisa toda, eu sou transportado para fora mais uma vez com meu pai e os homens McCarty. Desta vez, não há Jasper para embebedar a todos e proporcionar uma forma de distração, e meu pai agrava o problema mencionando o velho sistema de videogame da época da escola que eu posso, ou não, ter hackeado nos meus dias de juventude, e Emmett implora por uma chance de jogar. Carlisle, aquele traidor desgraçado, leva os dois irmãos McCarty para jogar só Deus sabe o quê, deixando-me sozinho com Charlie, a figura do pai. Da garota com quem eu planejo me casar. Com ou sem animais de balão.

"Então, uh, Edward, o que é exatamente que sua empresa faz?"

Eu estou muito, muito fodido.

"Bem, é uma rede social online..."

Eu posso dizer pelo olhar vidrado em seus olhos que isso significa absolutamente nada para ele.

Eu tento de novo.

"É uma espécie de site onde as pessoas podem ir e conversar uns com os outros, ou encontrar um ao outro quando eles se separaram".

"Então, ao invés de pegar o telefone e ligar para as pessoas e então sair e fazer algo com eles, você fala com eles no computador?"

"Ah... sim. Muito disso".

"Soa estúpido".

Eu resisto ao impulso de bater a cabeça na próxima superfície plana. Como a palma da minha mão.

"Suponho que para algumas pessoas, isso é. No entanto, para os jovens, a interação eletrônica, que vai desde mensagens de texto para redes sociais, parece preferível aos métodos tradicionais de comunicação. Minha empresa só andou na frente dessa onda".

"Huh".

Merda. Essa diarréia verbal foi fodidamente limítrofe de Rain Man. Onde diabos está Bella quando eu preciso dela? Ou, na verdade, qualquer outro ser humano que fala Inglês e poderia traduzir-me para Charlie?

"Então, como você ganha dinheiro com isso? Você cobra das pessoas por usá-lo?"

"Uh, bem, principalmente através de contratos de publicidade e micropagamentos. Nós realmente estamos empurrando o modelo de micropagamento porque, com a economia atual, o dinheiro simplesmente não é o que era, e nós também achamos que nossos usuários estão enfrentando um cansaço de anúncios. Clique e pague está em baixa, e muitos usuários têm utilizado plug-ins para bloquear o aparecimento de anúncios, por isso estamos também tendo problemas para manter nossas impressões. Com micropagamentos, é uma forma muito mais estável de renda, e eu acho que vai ser o futuro da monetização online".

Uau. Estou supondo que esse pequeno monólogo não está indo exatamente quebrar o gelo também.

"Edward, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta não relacionada com a sua empresa?"

"Hum, claro?"

Caminho para soar confiante aqui.

"Você fala com Bella assim? Quero dizer, eu sei que ela é inteligente e tudo, mas, honestamente, eu acho que a garota ficaria entediada e fodidamente iria às lágrimas".

Eu não tenho certeza se devo rir ou chorar dessa avaliação. Tenho certeza que ela ficaria tão entediada como ele pensa. Então, novamente, ela muitas vezes me surpreende.

"Olha, Sr., er, Charlie, você e seus filhos deixam-me muito nervoso. Quando estou nervoso eu tenho a tendência de jorrar a propaganda usual que dizemos aos investidores e à mídia de tecnologia. Eu acho que o que você está perguntando é se eu vou ser capaz de sustentar a Bebê, er, Bella. A resposta é, sim, eu posso sustentá-la, mesmo que minha empresa afunde amanhã, o que eu não prevejo".

"E quanto aos filhos?"

Ah, aí está, Charlie.

"Eu estou bem ciente da infertilidade de Bella. Não é um problema. Se decidirmos mais tarde que nós queremos filhos, então nós vamos decidir o que faríamos naquele momento. Minha irmã é adotada, então isso provavelmente seria uma opção. Agora, no entanto, não está sequer no radar. Quero me casar com Bella. Eu não estou nada preocupado em ter filhos biológicos".

"Olha, eu entendo que ela tem uma história complicada. A minha não é tão simples como pode parecer à primeira vista. Podemos não parecer ideal, mas eu nunca conheci ninguém mais perfeita para mim. Ela não aceita qualquer merda da minha família, sempre me mantém nos meus pés e me faz cair tão fodidamente apaixonado por ela - por favor, perdoe a minha língua - que eu não posso pensar na minha vida sem ela nela. É simples assim. Eu quero me casar com ela, não importa de qual circo ela vem, não importa o quão forte ela tente me afastar porque eu nunca vou querer estar com qualquer outra pessoa assim".

Eu não tinha ouvido o meu pai voltar a entrar, Emmett e James exatamente atrás dele, até que Emmett levantou um copo de whisky, brindando-me.

"Então, dizemos todos nós. Bem-vindo à família, Garoto Merda".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Definitivamente é cada um mais pirado que o outro nessa fic... Bella finalmente aceitou a festa de casamento, quero só ver como será..._

_Pessoal, não consegui postar o cap. ontem pq o ff só tava dando erro!_

_Deixem reviews e até quarta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **Postei uma ONE-SHOT hoje também, chama-se "Um Buquê de Frésias"... leiam e deixem reviews!**  
**_


	33. Há um venha a Jesus

**Capítulo 33 - Há um venha a Jesus**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Estou rodeada de amostras de tecidos, livros de planejamento de casamento, e apressadamente rabiscando endereços de sites da Web, todos amavelmente fornecidos pela minha futura sogra, minha futura cunhada, e Alice. Meu laptop está aberto, mas, em vez de verificar meu e-mail, ou escrever, ou na merda da colheita na minha fazenda no Placelikehome (e menino, o meu campo de maconha está em necessidade desesperada de alguns trabalhadores agrícolas migrantes), eu estou olhando para sugestões de votos de casamento.

Foda-se minha vida de Cinderela.

Quando no inferno eu deixei a culpa governar-me? Por que eu me importo se a Vovó Platt está no meu casamento? Todos serão alojados, de qualquer maneira, não é como se eles lembrarão de bosta nenhuma sem avisos de fotos que olharão mais tarde. O que me lembra que eu tenho uma lista tão longa quanto a porra do meu braço de fotógrafos e cinegrafistas que eu deveria chamar para entrevistar.

Estou pensando seriamente em ligar para a porra das emissoras de notícias e pedir o desenhista do tribunal. Essa merda seria fantástica. Pense só: uma pintura de uma Vovó Platt bêbada indo para a garganta de Jamie. Eu faço uma nota para ligar por aí e encontrar um desses. Eu prefiro ter isso do que uma fotografia.

Garoto Rico chega em casa um pouco antes das sete, e eu ainda estou aqui sentada, cercada por pilhas. Eu devo parecer muito chocada porque ele anda até mim e me arrasta pelos meus cotovelos, encarando-me como se eu fosse um doente mental fugitivo.

"Bebê Swan? Você está bem? Há algo de errado com você? Alguém morreu? _Você_ está morrendo? Fale comigo! "

Ele está me sacudindo com força suficiente para fazer os meus dentes baterem quando eu consigo focar novamente.

"Garoto Rico! Pare! Estou fodidamente bem! É toda essa coisa..."

De repente, eu me sinto completamente tonta. É uma coisa boa que ele ainda está pendurado em mim porque eu juro que a porra dos meus joelhos cedem e ele segura-me para eu não acabar em uma pilha no chão.

"Bella? _Bella!_"

Ele está gritando e eu agito minha cabeça clareando a confusão.

"Desculpe. Sério, eu estou. Eu sei que tenho que fazer toda essa merda, mas isso é tão esmagador e não tenho idéia do que fazer e eu tenho que escolher cores de guardanapo e encontrar faixas ambientalmente conscientes para os convidados e escolher um vestido, e..."

Sem mentira, ele senta-me no chão e me entrega um saco plástico de supermercado para respirar dentro. Aparentemente, agora eu posso começar a hiperventilar e não estar ciente disso, no mínimo. Eu me pergunto se este é o sintoma da síndrome dos pés frios.

"Bebê Swan, por que nós estamos fazendo isso?"

Ele suspira de frustração e corre suas mãos pelos cabelos, fazendo-o levantar de modo que ele parece absolutamente insano, como um cientista maluco, ou professor louco.

"Uh, nós estamos fazendo isso porque eu descobri que eu te amo mesmo quando você fica todo tendo espasmos e faz essa coisa de puxar o cabelo e fique como você está agora. Acho que se eu te amo mesmo assim, eu deveria passar o resto da minha vida com você".

Recebo o olhar de cima abaixo. Estou supondo que ele não estava no humor da manifestação sincera de amor bizarra.

"O que eu _quis dizer_ foi por que estamos fazendo este ridículo casamento de Barbie?"

Isso eu estou completamente insegura sobre como responder. Eu não tenho idéia também.

"Porque nós devemos fazer?"

"Veja, essa é a merda aqui. Eu venho para casa do trabalho para encontrá-la tendo um ataque de pânico do caralho planejando um casamento que nenhum de nós quer e nenhum de nós se sente confortável. Por que isso? Por que você as deixa correr por cima de tudo? Pensei que ninguém se importava com o que fazíamos, desde que tivéssemos certeza de convidá-los. O que aconteceu com esse plano?"

Oops. Este é o meu mal.

"Bem, eu meio que admiti à sua mãe e Alice que eu não tinha idéia do que queria e, bem... elas pensaram que me ajudariam a descobrir isso".

"E atirando em você com pilhas de livros e tecidos e endereços de sites vai ajudar você a descobrir isso? Ou fazer você sentir como se você estivesse se afogando?"

Eu acho que nós dois temos a nossa resposta para essa pergunta. Dou de ombros, derrotada.

Ele marcha por todo o apartamento, pegando o latão do lixo da cozinha e arrastando-o para a mesa, onde ele o abre com seu pé e varre toda a porcaria do casamento para ele: amostras de tecidos, livros e Post-its. Tudo se foi.

Meu queixo cai aberto enquanto eu assisto a birra dele. Quando tudo está no lixo, ele se vira para mim e pergunta, "O que você quer? O que faria você feliz?"

Estou muito chocada para registrar que agora vou ter que explicar para Esme e Rosalie _e_ Alice o que aconteceu com todas as coisas. Eu também estou aliviada, como se Edward tivesse retirado um gigante peso do caralho dos meus ombros.

"Eu quero casar com você em um vestido confortável com nossos amigos e familiares em torno de nós. Isso é o que eu quero".

"Então, Bebê Swan, vamos descobrir como podemos fazer isso e se divertir com isso. Pizza para o jantar?"

Dou de ombros para ele, balançando a mão para a cozinha com desdém.

"Não. Eu cozinhei. Você não pode sentir o cheiro?"

Ele finalmente registra que o cheiro de algo quente ou algo assim penetrou no apartamento, e um enorme sorriso aparece em seu rosto.

"Sinto o cheiro de… peixe? Filés de salmão? Peixe espada?"

Ele pode realmente ter despejado o seu cérebro no lixo com a merda do planejamento do casamento.

"Não, Edward. É a porra da caçarola de macarrão e atum. CMA. Você honestamente acha que eu sei que porra _é _um peixe espada, quanto mais como transformá-lo em um jantar?"

Eu entrego a ele um prato e um saco de batatas chips aberto.

"Para enfeitar. Sente-se e eu vou trazer o prato de caçarola. Eu peguei um na Sally só para fazer isso. Sua cozinha não tem pratos de caçarola".

"Tenho certeza que minha mãe comprou um conjunto de Le Creuset quando cheguei ao apartamento".

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que diabos é Le Creuset, mas se isso soa francês, deve ser caro e eu não quero saber, então eu o ignoro e enfio a colher em um pouco de CMA.

"Onde é está Sally, a propósito? O prato parece muito retrô".

"Cara, sério? Exército da Salvação*****. Brechó. Onde mais eu poderia conseguir um prato de caçarola?"

_*__Exército da Salvação__ em inglês é 'Salvation Army', por isso ele abreviou para 'Sally'._

Ele cospe o seu jantar sobre a mesa e ele mesmo, esbravejando. Eu fiz algo errado?

"Você comprou de alguém um prato de caçarola usado?"

Oops. Esqueci que apenas a prataria da família é permitida ser reutilizada de geração em geração.

"Não é como se eu não o tivesse lavado primeiro, Garoto Rico. Cristo em um plano financeiro, você tem muito a aprender. Onde você teria conseguido um prato de caçarola novo?"

Ele coça a cabeça por um segundo antes de admitir que ele provavelmente teria perguntado a Laurent.

Nós temos um casamento para planejar juntos, ainda que, entre nós dois, não temos certeza de onde as pessoas normais devem conseguir coisas de cozinha. Estamos tão incrivelmente fodidos.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Ela é tão adorável atrapalhada. Assim que eu recebo a idéia de que estou comendo de um prato que alguém utilizou e descartou – apenas para Bebê Swan comprá-lo novamente - eu compreendo que ela cozinhou um jantar real, e nós estamos sentados em uma mesa o comendo, não sentados no sofá comendo de caixas ou papelão. Nós podemos não agir como adultos de verdade ainda, mas estamos chegando lá. Eu termino o meu jantar e empurro minha cadeira para trás, completamente contente, só para ver que ela está de volta ao seu olhar de pânico de novo, não comendo nada da sua refeição.

"Bella?"

Sua cabeça empurra para cima até olhar para mim, e eu posso ver as lágrimas e o pânico nadando em seus olhos.

"Olhe para nós!" Ela explode, agitando os braços. "Nós nem sequer sabemos onde diabos comprar um prato de caçarola! Quem diabos somos nós para casar? Adultos casando! Nós. Não. Somos. Adultos".

Ela está certa, mas ela está errada. Nós _somos_ adultos. Trabalhamos e ganhamos dinheiro e temos metas e lavamos nossas roupas e mantemos nosso apartamento limpo. Bem, nós fazemos essa última parte com a ajuda do serviço de limpeza, mas ainda assim, ele é feito.

"Nós não precisamos saber onde comprar uma caçarola para nos casarmos, Bella. Na verdade, se você pensar sobre isso, eu aposto que vendem na Target. Acho que vendem de tudo na Target. Não vendem?"

"O ponto é que nós não sabemos. Devemos saber essas coisas. Devemos ter plantas na casa. Ou um gato".

"Nós temos Birkin".

"Birkin nem sequer é um gato. Nós não temos que nos preocupar com ele escapando do aquário, ou mordendo uma visita".

Ela está errada em ambos os pontos, mas eu acho que dificilmente este é o momento para resolver isso. Em vez disso, eu me concentro no problema principal.

"Por que temos que ajustar alguns ideais pré-concebidos estereotipados para sermos considerados adultos independentes? Por que você tem que se vestir de uma determinada maneira e saber onde comprar utensílios de cozinha e escolher uma cor para os guardanapos? Não há nenhuma lista que temos de concluir aqui para dizer que estamos prontos. A menos, claro, que você esteja pensando duas vezes sobre isso".

"Não! Oh Deus, Edward, não. Não. _Não! E_u quero casar com você. Estou desejando que tivéssemos ficado com o plano de Vegas, no entanto. Eu sinto que estamos tão fora da nossa profundidade aqui. Nós não sabemos _nada_! "

"Isso é sobre mais do que um prato da caçarola e cores do guardanapo, não é?"

Ela enterra a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Eu não posso fazer isso. Desculpe, mas eu não posso. Eu sinto como você me completa em uma espécie de maneira romanticamente patética, mas por que diabos estamos fazendo isso? Você é um _bebê_. Um homem com a porra de 23 anos de idade não deve se casar, muito menos com uma estéril fodida como eu. Você vai acordar um dia e perceber que você queria ter filhos, ou um período de semear as sementes, ou alguma merda".

"Você sabe que os homens que se casam com idades entre 20 e 24 têm a maior taxa de divórcios no país? A porra de 38,8% dos homens divorciados casou-se nessa faixa etária. Isso está errado. Isto é muito errado. Preciso ir para casa. Porra! Eu não _tenho_ uma casa. Não tenho para onde ir. Vou para Jamie, ou algo assim. Onde estão minhas malas?"

Uau. Talvez eu devesse ter ficado com a sugestão de um esquema de cores. Ela salta como um pinball em torno do apartamente recolhendo coisas em sacos: roupas, livros e, eu juro que vários pacotes de Ramen***** vão também.

_*__Ramen__: __um alimento japonês de origem chinesa, composto por macarrão com ervas e legumes temperados com carne de porco ou peixe de água-doce._

"Por que você pensa o pior de mim?"

Ela pára em seus calcanhares.

"Não, sério. Quero dizer, eu entendo que você tem esse medo constante de fracassar, e tomar uma decisão onde ela termina com as palavras 'enquanto nós dois vivermos' é muito fodidamente enorme em termos de se preocupar com o fracasso. Por que eu estou incluído nesse fracasso, no entanto? Por que você acha que eu vou decidir que não quero você?"

"As estatísticas..."

"Foda-se as estatísticas, Bella. Sério. As estatísticas também dizem que a maioria das empresas da Internet vai falhar, mas a minha parece estar indo muito malditamente bem. Eu não sou um maldito número de um estudo. Eu sou uma pessoa".

"Eu não estou dizendo..."

"Isso é exatamente o que diabos você está dizendo aqui. Você está descontando tudo. Você ignora o fato de que nada jamais pareceu mais certo. Você fecha os olhos para a sorte de até mesmo conhecer um ao outro em tudo. Digo a você uma hora atrás da outra que não há ninguém que poderia ser mais fodidamente perfeita para mim, mas você se preocupa com a idade e as estatísticas e o medo".

"Então, sim, talvez você esteja certa. Talvez a gente não deva se casar. Não diga que é por causa da porra do planejamento, ou as estatísticas, ou qualquer outra besteira, no entanto. Diga que é porque você está determinada, desde o início, de que vamos falhar. Isso a coloca exatamente de volta onde você estava antes de me conhecer, e todo esse trabalho e esforço foi para nada".

"Isto..." Aceno a minha mão entre nós. "Isso não é nada. Tudo o que importa são os números e o medo".

Com isso, bato para fora do apartamento, imaginando para onde diabos eu vou agora se ela decidir deixar o medo regrar a sua vida, em vez da esperança. Vou para o meu carro, perguntando-me quanto tempo ela levará para pensar em tudo e chegar a uma decisão que ela possa cumprir.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Estou sentada no meio do chão da sala duas horas depois. Garoto Rico não voltou, e os pratos do jantar estão exatamente onde os deixamos. Sacos plásticos de supermercado metade cheios estão espalhados pelo apartamento, exatamente onde eu os deixei caírem em minha tentativa inacabada e em pânico de fugir.

Eu o afastei.

A parte mais triste é, ele está certo, eu sou uma profecia auto-realizável de falhar. Posso afirmar que a tentativa desastrosa dos meus próprios pais no casamento e paternidade me definiu, mas tive os McCarty como o exemplo oposto: duas pessoas que são absolutos pólos opostos que conseguiram fazer as coisas funcionarem, mesmo com seus filhos loucos dignos de hospício.

Em vez de olhar para eles como inspiração, eu olho para o mau exemplo, e suponho que vou seguir o processo.

Em vez de tentar escrever algo de verdade, eu me prendo com fanfic, rindo de críticas ruins sabendo que era só fic, ao invés de realmente me colocar lá fora.

Em vez de me inscrever em faculdades de graduação com programas de escrita em que eu possa realmente querer acompanhar, eu fico com a quantidade conhecida, mesmo que eu seja um ajuste ruim.

Desde que conheci o Garoto Rico, eu parei com o trabalho temporário. Eu fodidamente escrevi algo. Enviei as perguntas e os capítulos e disse a Jamie para se foder e parar de exigir atenção 24 horas por dia. Eu dei meu coração a um rapaz. Eu perdi minha virgindade. Eu hospedei um jantar. Eu tenho um animal de estimação e, até agora, não o matei.

Eu não o culpo por estar zangado e se sentindo como se eu o estou enganando em cada volta. Ele está certo. Eu estou. Estou tão focada no negativo e os 'e se' que esqueço de apreciar o 'o que é agora'. Eu vacilo para frente e para trás entre Bebê Swan confiante e a Bella tola tremendo tão rápido que estou provavelmente dando ao pobre garoto chicotadas.

O problema é, porém, que eu venho fazendo isso por tanto tempo do caralho que eu não tenho idéia de como sair disso. Jesus TOC Cristo, o fracasso é um ritual agora. Eu provavelmente estaria melhor ligando interruptores de luz, ou limpando as maçanetas de porta com toalhinhas antibacterianas do que eu estou agora: regularmente sabotando minha própria vida.

Eu não sei nem se ele vai voltar agora. Ele pode estar cansado de mim e das minhas neuroses constantes e besteiras. Talvez tudo que eu algum dia conseguirei é um aviso de despejo deste apartamento e eu voltarei para os McCarty com o rabo entre as pernas e as lições aprendidas. Se ele voltar, porém, eu preciso estar pronta.

Eu rastejo o meu caminho para o lixo e reboco a merda do casamento. Ele pode muito bem dizer-me para me foder quando ele voltar. De qualquer maneira, eu quero tudo alinhado de modo que, pela primeira vez, eu esteja realmente preparada.

**# # #**

Eu acordo de um sonho lindo em que eu estava em um barco a remo, um guarda-sol sobre meu ombro, batendo meus olhos para o cavalheiro visitante que me levou para um piquenique em algum lugar lindo perto das pinturas de giz de cera de Dick VanDyke feitas por Mark Ryden. Eu rodo o guarda-sol flertando, fazendo perguntas sobre coisas como "perspectivas", até que o movimento do barco na água acalma-me para dormir. Só... ele me acalmou acordada?

Eu abro meus olhos para ver que está escuro como breu, não o sol brilhante da tarde com meu noivo lindo, e o barco ainda está em movimento, embora eu pareça estar em algum tipo de rede, só que a rede tem suportes desconfortáveis. Eu me contorço, tentando rolar para fora da rede, apenas para sentir os suportes prenderem, e eu grito.

"Porra!" Eu ouço antes de cair no chão, atirada bem na minha bunda.

"Edward?" Pergunto ao escuro.

"Eu estava tentando levá-la para a cama sem acordá-la. Você estava tão exausta que estava roncando como uma morsa asmática lá fora".

"Posso perguntar como você sabe como uma morsa asmática soa mesmo?"

"Não, você não pode, mas posso assegurar a você que soa como uma garota exausta que esteve chorando a porra da noite toda sobre o seu casamento e seu noivo de merda teve de chutá-la quando ela está para baixo".

"Você não chutou…"

"Eu chutei, e eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você se sentia estressada, e eu não deveria ter atacado você, mesmo que o seu medo tenha ferido meus sentimentos. Eu não posso sair em você toda vez que você está preocupada com alguma coisa, precisamos ser capazes de trabalhar com esse tipo de porra'.

"Mas eu tenho sido uma completa imbecil fodida quando se trata de casar com você. Você me dá tudo e eu fico segurando. Há um livro que eu li que é uma espécie de reminiscência dessa porcaria de Robert Frost sobre as estradas, apenas as duas opções na vida são casamentos e funerais. Tenho a tendência de escolher o funeral a cada vez".

"Você não está segurando nada que conta. Então talvez você se recuse a algumas das práticas de merda, mas eu nunca duvido que você me ama, nunca pergunto se você quer ficar comigo para sempre. É só a porcaria da vida real que parece continuar ficando no caminho".

Eu salto para cima do chão e me jogo nele.

"Sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto. Eu quero me casar com você. Eu posso entrar em pânico todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida, mas eu juro sobre uma pilha de _Riverside Shakespeare_ que, por baixo de tudo, eu quero me casar com você".

Eu me inclino para a frente e o beijo suavemente, mas ele afasta.

"O que diabos é um _Riverside Shakespeare_?"

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Até agora, eu lentamente a levei de volta para o quarto, apoiando-me lentamente enquanto conversamos. Permito-me um pequeno sorriso, percebendo quão inconscientes são nossas interações físicas, mesmo quando os nossos cérebros estão embaralhados e espalhando tolices, nossos corpos caem de volta para os seus movimentos naturais.

Ela está resmungando algo sobre seu ódio de tule e flores e algo chamado de estrondo quando eu gentilmente seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijo. Bebê Swan sendo, bem, Bebê Swan, ela na verdade continua tentando falar enquanto eu a beijo, o que, pelo menos, mantém sua boca aberta o tempo suficiente para eu deslizar minha língua diretamente dentro, estabelecendo uma posição dominante.

Ok, talvez eu tenha lido algumas daquelas coisas naquele site de fanfic. É brega, e não faz nada para descrever quão maravilhoso é beijá-la e convencê-la a abandonar todas as coisas rolando na sua cabeça e cair no momento sem dizer uma única palavra para ela. Nada sobre qualquer um de nós ser dominante e, além de umas poucas fantasias que envolvem, por exemplo, um de nós amarrados, eu _gosto_ que nós somos iguais.

Eu me afasto dela brevemente, apenas para tirar as roupas dela, e ela está de volta, perguntando se eu me importo com as coisas como cartões de resposta e calígrafos e se confetes nas mesas é brega, ou simplesmente mau gosto suficiente para embrulhar de volta ao redor do kitsch elegante.

Ela nunca vai se calar sobre isso hoje se eu não a distrair completamente, então eu retiro minhas próprias roupas enquanto ela divaga, em seguida a puxo para mim quando sento na beirada da cama.

"Bebê Swan? Eu não dou a mínima para confetes. Ou calígrafos".

Eu a deslizo no meu colo, escapando para trás levemente quando ela finalmente – finalmente – processa que ambos estamos nus.

"Hein?"

Porra, eu amo quando seu cérebro desliga logo depois e ela pára de falar. É como se nós estivéssemos de volta apenas para nós, com nada no caminho.

"Eu não ligo para o que você quer fazer com o casamento. Se você jogar fora todas as idéias que a minha mãe e minha irmã e Alice empurraram para você, eu não dou a mínima. Tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz. Eu quero me casar com você. Agora, porém, eu quero estar dentro de você".

Eu digo isto, observando, esperando que ela esqueça a sugestão de animal de balão. Eu posso simplesmente ver todos os seus amigos drag queen solicitando nada mais do que "espadas".

"Mas sua mãe..."

"Minha mãe quer que sejamos felizes. Eu não quero estar pensando sobre a minha mãe agora, porém, se você não se importa".

Ela sorri, inclinando-se e deixando-me beijá-la. De novo. Desta vez, porém, ela finalmente está 100% focada em mim, e se mexe contra mim, balançando os quadris enquanto nossas línguas se encontram. Eu gemo contra a sua boca quando sinto sua umidade contra mim.

Deslizando minha mão pelas suas coxas, eu puxo suas pernas para fora sob ela, enrolando-as na minha cintura antes de eu entrar nela. Ela desliza para baixo o meu comprimento com um suspiro, e eu cruzo minhas pernas debaixo dela, deslocando-a para que nós estejamos envolvidos em torno um do outro. Movo minhas mãos para os seus quadris e a balanço contra mim lentamente em minúsculos movimentos. Bella descansa sua cabeça contra mim, sua língua e lábios traçando minha mandíbula.

Tão lento e suave como é o nosso fazer amor, você pensaria que me levaria eras antes de eu começar a me perder, mas a sensação dos seus seios quando eles deslizam em meu peito, seus braços e pernas em volta de mim, faz-me perder tudo muito rapidamente. Meus dedos cavam em seus quadris involuntariamente, encorajando-a a ir mais rápido, pressionando-a com mais força contra mim.

"Edward?" Ela ofega.

Não posso fazer mais do que gemer em resposta.

"Eu... amo você".

"Eu... _uhn_." Eu consigo.

"Eu…" Ela choraminga.

Nossas bocas se encontram novamente como se, pela primeira vez, estamos exatamente em sincronia, sussurrando nada significativo, mas tudo que é importante, pois estamos juntos. Ficamos onde estamos por longos momentos antes de cair, permanecendo entrelaçados enquanto puxamos as cobertas sobre nós e mergulhamos no sono. Ela escolheu o casamento. Literalmente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bebê Swan realmente surtando com esse casamento... ainda bem que ela parece ter entendido que ela e Garoto Rico serão "felizes para sempre"..._

_O próximo é o último capítulo! *chora*_

_Deixem (muitas) reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Há um casamento

**Capítulo 34 – Há um casamento**

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Estou me preparando no quarto de Carlisle e Esme. Edward, presumo, está lá em cima se preparando no dele. Alice está ao meu lado, falando sobre o que estou vestindo.

"Bella, isso não é muito de noiva".

"Não, não de acordo com sua definição, ele não é. No entanto, é muito _eu. _Edward vai se casar _comigo_, e não com a porra de uma Barbie noiva. Portanto, estou me vestindo como eu".

Como concessão à besteira tradicional do casamento, meu vestido frente única estilo anos 1950 é um ilhós branco com um laço cinzento na cintura. Meus AllStars, comprados novos para o dia, combinam com o laço. Não tenho nenhum véu, e meu buquê é um punhado de margaridas que eu arranquei do jardim de Esme esta manhã, amarrados com barbante que Laurent encontrou para mim em uma gaveta.

Estou usando rímel e batom, só como um compromisso com Alice. Meu cabelo está puxado para trás nas laterais com presilhas, mas, fora isso, solto. Um penteado bufante não seria eu.

Alice está vestindo um vestido Armani prata elegante. Não escapa da minha atenção que ela está melhor vestida do que eu. Eu olho lançando punhais nela.

"Você sabe, a _senhora _deve _apoiar_ a noiva. Não se vestir melhor do que a noiva. Que merda, Alice? Isto é traje casual, não black tie".

Ela não pode ter perdido a ênfase que eu coloquei na palavra senhora*****. Claro, ela e Jasper nos bateram por míseros dois meses, mas isso é simplesmente suficiente para que o seu título mude para o meu grande dia. Isso pode incomodá-la um pouco, mas ela tira os sapatos, deixando-a com os pés descalços. Ele entorpece a modelo de passarela em miniatura que ela tinha parecido apenas um segundo atrás.

_*Aqui ela usa a palavra 'matron' para indicar senhora/mulher casada, ao mesmo tempo em que 'matron of honour' quer dizer dama de honra, então é um trocadilho dizendo que a sua dama de honra agora é uma mulher casada, portanto, uma senhora._

"Você realmente está fazendo isso, Bella. O que diabos você está pensando?"

Eu sei que tenho aquele olhar sério de danos cerebrais no meu rosto agora, mas eu realmente não me importo.

"Na verdade, estou pensando que eu sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo inteirinho. Isso é o que diabos eu estou pensando. Entrei em uma galeria de arte como um acessório de Jamie e saí para a terra de algum tipo de merda de alma gêmea que você só ouve falar em contos de fadas".

"Sério, Alice. Eu sou uma ninguém. Um nada. Quem acontece de se casar com um cara que a maioria das garotas mataria para conseguir. Ele é como o esboço de um homem perfeito vindo à vida".

Ela revira seus olhos.

"Talvez não para você, mas para mim? Você não pode me dizer que eu vou encontrar alguém mais perfeito para mim lá fora, Alice. Fodidamente de jeito nenhum".

"Você certamente não vai encontrar um homem que coloca-se com seus costumes caipiras e sua boca de caminhoneiro, não".

Eu sei que Esme e Mamãe McCarty estão esperando exatamente do lado de fora da porta, provavelmente segurando Rosalie para trás com um enforcador para impedi-la de entrar e me atacar, ou criticar, meu modelo nupcial. Alice muda-se para abrir a porta e deixar entrar o que quer que esteja lá fora esperando por nós, mas eu alcanço a sua mão.

"Você acha que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa, não é?"

Ela me oferece um sorriso que é tanto triste como todo conhecedor, eu não tenho certeza de qual.

"Responda uma pergunta para mim. Se eu disser que você não está fazendo a coisa certa, isso terá algum impacto? Isso mudará sua decisão? O que você faria diferente?"

Eu penso sobre o que ela está me perguntando. Se ela me diz que eu deveria correr para fora da casa agora e nunca mais ver Edward de novo, o que eu faria?

"Nem um pouco. Eu me sentiria mal se você não fosse a minha dama de honra, mas tenho certeza que Jamie adoraria essa porra de vestido".

"Então você deve saber que você está fazendo exatamente a coisa certa. Foda-se o que qualquer um diz, querida, e desfrute o dia de hoje. Nem todo mundo pode dizer que tem o maldito conto de fadas inteirinho. Você _pode_. Mesmo que ele envolva algumas pessoas realmente bêbadas e drag queens. Você _sabe_ quão certo é isso, Bella. Pode não parecer para você, mas é muito, muito certo".

Eu dou-lhe um abraço feroz. É por isso que ela é minha dama de honra, e não Jamie. Ela sabe exatamente como me tirar da minha loucura.

"Vamos derrubá-lo à morte então, antes que ele possa mudar de idéia".

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Conforme as instruções, eu estou em pé no quintal dos meus pais vestindo um terno cinza carvão. Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que Bebê Swan vai usar hoje, e passo por todos os possíveis cenários de pior caso, esperando que, imaginando a porra final, eu serei capaz de cumprimentá-la com um sorriso. Mesmo que ela esteja vestindo uma roupa de palhaço. Ou uma peruca assustadora.

Eu observo Alice vir pelo curto corredor, seus pés descalços na grama. Eu resisto ao impulso de bater a palma da minha mão na minha testa, sabendo que Bebê Swan _tinha_ que ter falado a ela para tirar os seus sapatos. Se Alice está descalça, só posso imaginar o que Bella está usando com trajes de casamento. Merda, eu não sei sequer o que ela tem James e Emmett usando, por tudo que eu sei, ambos estão vestidos como dançarinas de Vegas e vão dançar no corredor fazendo malabarismos brilhantes.

Quando ela sai da casa, porém, estou chocado. Eu vagamente registro que tanto James como Emmett a flanqueiam, conservadoramente vestidos de terno, mas não posso tirar meus olhos de Bella.

Ela não se parece exatamente como uma noiva, mas ela não se parece exatamente como ela mesma também. Ela parece como a porra de um anjo. Bem, um anjo que pode estar em um show do Reverend Horton Heat*****, mas um anjo, no entanto. Ela pode ter colocado tênis com um vestido, mas ela parece recatada. Não há um esqueleto, ou zumbi, à vista, e seu rosto parece estar brilhando.

_* __The Reverend Horton Heat__: é um trio de psychobilly/rockabilly formado em Dallas, Texas, que usa o nome artístico do seu cantor/compositor, Jim Heath. O grupo foi formado em 1985. Por suas turnês incessantes e um show maníaco de palco, eles se estabilizaram como uma das bandas mais populares do underground norte-americano._

Ela está feliz. Ela está feliz por estar casando _comigo_.

É óbvio pela sua linguagem corporal que ela está tentando se apressar pelo corredor para mim enquanto James a segura e Emmett é arrastado no rastro deles. Eu dou risada, querendo que eles se apressem também. Assim que eu tenho sua mão na minha, eu registro que eu ouço música. Virando-me em direção ao som, eu sou confrontado pelo vocalista escolhido pela Bebê Swan.

"Bella, aquilo é um homem cantando, não é?" Eu sussurro.

"Não, Edward. Tecnicamente, aquele é um cantor queen. Sunny tem um falsete adorável, não é?"

Eu estou seriamente tentando não gritar na frente de todos e falhando. As pessoas estão começando a olhar.

"Sunny?"

"Sim, Sunny Dee-Lite. Ela sempre se veste de amarelo, ou laranja, brilhante como o sol. Entendeu?"

"Bella, ela está cantando a porra de Nine Inch Nails. No nosso _casamento_. Eu conheço aquelas letras".

Ela acena com entusiasmo.

"Sim, Edward, mas 'Eu quero te foder como um animal' não soa com muito mais classe em alemão?"

Meu pai assusta quando bato na minha testa com a palma da minha mão. Estou pensando que talvez o sósia de Elvis, ou o casamento na capela gótica com um oficiante vampiro, poderia ter sido um plano melhor o tempo todo. Em vez disso, eu tenho uma drag queen muito alta de pele escura com uma peruca laranja neon. É claro, a peruca combina com o adorável vestido de noite cetim Borgonha com marabu laranja neon da guarnição, então tudo se encaixa. Ou algo assim. Ainda assim, isso soa como ópera, e eu suponho que todo mundo está impressionado com a drag queen cantando ópera. Eu simplesmente tenho que rezar para que nenhum dos amigos dos meus pais fale alemão.

Nós nos viramos para o oficiante, um juiz para o qual a Sra. McCarty trabalhou tanto quanto Bella se lembra. Ele parece imperturbável pelo nível de estranheza, com uma drag queen cantando Nine Inch Nails e uma noiva usando AllStar Converse. Eu devo estar olhando para ele com um olhar de curiosidade porque ele sussurra, "Pelo menos eles não dançaram até o altar como aquela coisa do YouTube, certo?"

Ótimo. O juiz é tão louco como o resto da família.

Eu olho para Bebê Swan e ela ainda está radiante. O resto disso simplesmente desaparece até chegarmos aos votos, que ela insistiu em que escrevêssemos nós mesmos. É tudo muito bem para um escritor chegar a essa idéia, mas eu estou suando como uma prostituta na igreja com a idéia de tentar expressar tudo o que eu sinto por essa mulher em palavras. Quanto mais na frente de todas essas pessoas.

Eu estou tão petrificado que eu realmente dou uma consideração em oferecer uma declaração "a ser dada mais tarde" e então levá-la lá em cima para o meu quarto. Dessa forma eu poderia simultaneamente consumar o nosso casamento _e_ mostrar a ela por que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela. Algo me diz que isso pode ir de duas maneiras. Ou ela me chutaria diretamente nas bolas, ou ela convidaria os convidados para subirem ao meu quarto para testemunhar a minha versão do prometo-lhe o meu amor.

Ela, no entanto, tira um pedaço de papel para fora do vestido, e eu estremeço, mas consigo impedir a palma da minha mão de bater na minha testa novamente. Deus impeça que as fotos do casamento me tenham com uma marca de mão vermelha no meu rosto.

"Edward." Ela começa. "Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, quando você me ofereceu uma carona, vindo em meu auxílio como um cavaleiro em um cavalo branco..."

"Foda-se. Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso fodidamente fazer isso." Ela grita.

Um suspiro coletivo sobe dos convidados reunidos, e sinto Jasper escapando em torno de mim para envolver seus braços ao redor de Alice, cujos joelhos estão abalados. Eu não desvio os olhos de Bebê Swan, no entanto. Sorrindo para ela, nunca duvidei por um momento que isto aconteceria.

Ela continua, "Eu escrevi toda essa merda florida e doce e isso é só porcaria porque isso não sou eu. Eu não posso medir o segundo em que eu me apaixonei por você. O que eu posso dizer a todas essas pessoas é que no momento que eu percebi isso, eu bati minha cabeça na porra do seu piano e então você cuidou de mim".

"Eu espero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Edward, como iguais. Quero crescer com você, não apenas envelhecer com você. Eu quero ser capaz de cuidar dos _seus _bits rachados abertos quando você vier a grandes realizações. Eu quero que nós cresçamos e mudemos, mas ainda tenhamos exatamente o que temos agora: essa coisa que nos mantém voltando, não importa quantas vezes eu empacoto minhas coisas em sacolas de supermercado e irrompo para fora. Eu ainda quero rir pra caramba com você quando estivemos seriamente velhos em um lar de idosos e não tivermos dentes. É por isso que eu quero casar com você, e toda essa merda de na saúde e na doença apenas vem junto. Eu fodidamente amo você, Edward Anthony Cullen O Não-Totalmente Segundo. Isso é tudo".

Há um suspiro audível de alívio de todos que ela não surtou, e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não estou enxugando uma lágrima ou duas dos meus olhos. O piano, e o sangramento por todo o meu chão... Foi quando ela percebeu que estava apaixonado por mim? Isso é tão _nós_. Ela pode não seguir todas as regras, mas ela é tão malditamente perfeita exatamente do jeito que ela é. Nenhum voto já foi mais sincero na história das cerimônias de casamento do que a sua explosão.

O juiz acena com a cabeça, reconhecendo que a diarréia verbal de Bella conta como seus votos. Agora é a minha vez.

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Eu sou uma total bagunça do total. Aqui estou eu, em um lindo vestido branco e novo, AllStars _limpos_, e não consigo sequer ler os meus votos, optando, em vez disso, pelas divagações habituais de fluxo sem consciência que revelam a minha falta de filtro. Estou com medo de até mesmo olhar para ele, mas eu tenho que olhar, ou eu preciso ir embora.

Ele está… sorrindo?

Cristo em um biscoito Club, ele é ainda mais louco do que eu. Agora que está fodidamente dizendo alguma coisa.

Então ele começa seus votos.

"Bebê Swan, tenho que confessar que eu não escrevi absolutamente nada. Eu estava esperando como o inferno que chegaríamos aqui e eu pensaria em algo para dizer quando eu te visse. Minhas mãos estão suando e eu sinto que vou desmaiar porque estou muito malditamente nervoso".

"Mas, a coisa é? Não há nada que eu preferiria fazer do que descobrir como dizer a você por que eu quero casar com você. Eu posso não ser capaz de articular tudo isso, mas a partir do momento em que você entrou na minha vida, oferecendo-me metade de um sanduíche e, em seguida, exigindo que eu a levasse para a sobremesa, nenhuma coisa tem sido a mesma para mim. Eu não quero jamais voltar ao que eu era antes de você. Eu nem sabia quão solitário eu era – quão entendiante era a minha vida - até que você começou a me arrastar junto com você".

"Você me mudou para melhor, assim como a minha família. Tudo é brilhante. Tenho um peixe eventualmente homicida, uma garrafa de tequila constantemente esvaziando, uma fonte inesgotável de produtos alimentares congelados na minha geladeira. Eu não quero nunca que isso mude. Toda manhã eu não posso esperar para acordar e ver o que você vai trazer para o meu dia porque nunca é a mesma coisa duas vezes. E eu espero como o inferno que você ainda me surpreenda – e me ame – quando eu estiver tão velho como a Vovó Platt".

Eu sei que neste momento eu devo encarar o juiz e fazer alguma coisa com as alianças, mas, em vez disso, eu me lanço para o Garoto Rico, envolvendo meus braços em torno dele e simplesmente apertando o inferno para fora do coitado. A melhor parte? Ele não me afasta. Em vez disso, ele me segura tão apertado também.

"Eu estou tão feliz agora, Bella. Tão incrivelmente e fodidamente feliz".

O juiz pigarreia sutilmente: um sinal para nós nos afastarmos. Eu nem sequer poupo um olhar para ele antes de eu puxar um pouquinho para olhar para o Garoto Rico. Seus olhos estão fodidamente brilhando, e ele sacode as sobrancelhas antes de encontrar-me no meio de um beijo. Ok, nós podemos ter ido além da definição estrita de língua da igreja, mas, hey, não é como se nós estivéssemos _em_ uma igreja aqui. Alice finalmente dá um passo para a frente e agarra meus ombros, me puxando de volta para remover fisicamente meu rosto do de Edward. Que eu posso ter estado em uma espécie de tentativa de comer.

Ela encena sussurros, "Vocês não deveriam consumar o casamento durante a cerimônia, sua idiota".

Todos reunidos a ouvem, mas, pelo menos, eles estão todos familiarizados com a gente até agora, e eles riem. Convidados rindo fazem o dia do meu casamento perfeitamente meu, e eu acho que Garoto Rico sabe disso pelo jeito que ele aperta a minha mão quando nós finalmente encaramos o juiz, que está rindo tão forte que ele tem dificuldade de passar o resto da cerimônia.

Antes que eu saiba, somos pronunciados Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen e Sra. Bella Swan-Cullen, e estamos andando pelo corredor em frente de pessoas sorridentes e flashes luminosos de câmeras. Estou deixando toda a coisa de "Sra. Cullen" para o domínio exclusivo de Esme. Ela totalmente merece isso, com tudo o que ela e Grande Papai C passaram, e enquanto ela está um pouco enevoada, eu já a vejo olhando Rosalie e Emmett, que estão de mãos dadas e parecendo um pouco amassados, acho que eles tiveram uma rapidinha no banheiro antes da cerimônia, pela aparência das coisas.

Tudo está se movendo em um borrão que eu não sei onde vai acabar. Há uma espécie de fila de recebimento de coisas onde eu sou apresentada a uma fodida tonelada de pessoas cujos nomes soam todos os mesmos. Alguns olhares ao redor me mostram que Vovó Platt tem iluminada a fonte de champanhe que eu pensei em começar a usufruir em algum momento, mas estou presa cumprimentando Williams e Nevilles, enquanto a Vovó Platt estende a mão dentro da sua Birkin e enche uma maldita garrafa enquanto eu estou apertando mãos e sorrindo.

Quando a fila de recepção termina, tenho certeza de que é hora de comer, mas, primeiro, são os brindes. Eu me esforço tanto para prestar atenção, mas eu sinto a mão do Garoto Rico na minha e eu de repente estou sobrecarregada que eu realmente estou oficialmente casada. O brinde de Alice tem um belo poema que eu esqueço assim que ela o diz, e Jasper conta histórias de um Garoto Rico que eu nunca conhecerei: um homem tímido com medo de revelar muito de si mesmo. Eu não conheço esse homem, então o brinde de Jasper é rapidamente esquecido também, e eu sou distraída da minha refeição quando Jamie puxa com violência um balde de gelo para longe da Vovó Platt, que, aparentemente, determinou que a garrafa não possui volume suficiente para ela usar da fonte de champanhe.

Vê? O desenhista de tribunal teria sido uma ótima idéia, afinal.

Antes de eu dar mesmo uma mordida na minha refeição, somos varridos para cortar o bolo. Os olhos de Edward se iluminam enquanto o cortamos e ele percebe que é um bolo de casamento Ben & Jerry, feito inteiramente com Missão para Marzipan.

"Eles fizeram este especial só para você?"

"Você não sabia que Ben & Jerry faz bolos? Sério? Eu não sou a única pessoa que pensa que eles são um grupo de alimentos próprios por si só, Garoto Rico".

Um pouquinho de sorvete mais tarde, nós estamos tendo a primeira dança, e os convidados ficam chocados no início, e depois divertidos, enquanto ouvem a abertura de _Single Ladies_ de Beyoncé. Eu fui inflexível sobre isso, e é a única parte do planejamento em que Garoto Rico esteve realmente envolvido. Nossa música é simplesmente isso – nossa - e nós não queremos compartilhar com parceiros de negócios montado e matronas da sociedade e conhecidos. É privada e pessoal, e eu quis mantê-la dessa maneira.

O que parece ser dois minutos depois da nossa primeira dança, nós estamos dançando com os pais determinados. Então, num piscar de olhos, somos agrupados para fora para uma limusine à espera, onde malas aguardam. As minhas foram feitas por Rosalie e Esme, uma vez que Garoto Rico insiste que nossa lua de mel será uma surpresa.

Nós entramos depois de abraços e lágrimas de todos ao redor. Jamie e Mitt-Mitt naturalmente bem-humorados dão murros no braço de Edward, lembrando a ele para cuidar da sua irmã. Laurent me abraça e me diz que vou ter um livro inteiro de coisas que eu posso jogar em uma panela elétrica esperando por mim quando voltarmos. Mamãe McCarty me abraça e diz-me para foder o Garoto Rico sem sentido no banheiro do avião para fazer a minha primeira viagem para fora do país de forma memorável. Charlie não oferece nenhuma palavra, afinal, apenas um aperto rápido.

Finalmente, a porta se fecha, e nós estamos fora para o aeroporto. Eu respiro um suspiro de alívio e me aninho no Garoto Rico... nos braços... do meu marido.

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Quando eu sou realmente capaz de segurar Bebê Swan em meus braços, estou aliviado. É como se alguém tivesse mantido o oxigênio longe de mim todo o dia e finalmente me permitido respirar. Ela se aconchega contra mim, suspirando, mas estende a mão para olhar para a sua aliança como se estivesse desejando-se a acreditar que estamos realmente casados.

"Onde estamos indo? Eu acho que você pode desistir da surpresa agora, não pode? Deixe-me adivinhar... seus pais possuem a porra de uma ilha particular, e estamos indo para lá".

Eu sorrio para suas suposições ridículas. Somos ricos, mas não _tão_ ricos.

"Sinto muito desapontá-la, mas não temos ilhas próprias. Para estragar ainda mais seus sonhos, não estamos indo em qualquer lugar remotamente ensolarado".

"Eu sabia! Você é um vampiro e vai explodir em chamas no sol!"

Eu rio, tão feliz com a idéia que eu tenho uma vida pela frente da sua loucura me fazendo rir.

"Não. Eu planejei uma coisa que eu pensei que você gostaria mais do que deitar ao redor em uma praia e beber".

Ela se vira e olha para mim. "Obviamente, você não me conhece muito bem".

Eu pisco, mas estou salvo de dizer-lhe com a nossa chegada ao aeroporto. É quando nós estamos passando pela segurança que ela finalmente consegue a resposta, temos de entregar os bilhetes e a pessoa que os verifica aponta a localização e as nossas roupas porque ainda não nos trocamos.

"Londres parece ser um lugar estranho para uma lua de mel." Ela oferece.

"Londres?" Bebê Swan lança-se em mim, mesmo quando devemos supostamente tirar os sapatos. "Sério? Você vai sofrer através de Londres para a nossa lua de mel?"

"Eu procurei aquele _Riverside Shakespeare_. Imaginei que você gostaria de voltar para onde tudo começou. Como você conseguiu não se acabar lá por um semestre na faculdade, de qualquer maneira? Eu pensei que a maioria dos graduandos em Literatura Inglesa fazia esse tipo de coisa".

Seus olhos escurecerem por um momento, e eu percebo que sua bolsa de estudos provavelmente não cobria um semestre no exterior.

Eu gentilmente a cutuco para ir em frente para correr através da verificação de segurança, para podermos nos trocar antes do nosso vôo. Antes que eu permita que ela me deixe para se trocar, no entanto, eu tenho que perguntar.

"Está tudo bem? Eu sei que não é tradicional, mas quero fazer todos os seus sonhos realidade, Bella. Jamie mencionou..."

"Você perguntou a Jamie onde eu poderia querer ir em uma lua de mel?"

Isto pode ir de duas maneiras, mas eu respondo a ela com sinceridade.

"Eu percebi que não havia mais ninguém que conheceria todas as coisas do seu passado que você nunca conseguiu fazer".

Eu mordo meu lábio, esperando pelo soco inevitável que está vindo, mas ela lança-se em mim, em vez disso, envolvendo suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu não preciso do tradicional. Eu só preciso de você. Quantas outras garotas são tão fodidamente sortudas de ter um marido que vai levá-las para conseguir o que quer que ela precise, quer se trate de uma barra de chocolate Snickers, ou uma visita ao Globo, hein?"

Ela beija-me profundamente antes de correr para o banheiro para se trocar, voltando para fora em um par de calças de moletom preta e sua camiseta Drop Dead.

Eu dou risada. Essa é a minha esposa, e ela não está prestes a mudar qualquer coisa sobre si mesma apenas porque é o dia do seu casamento.

Eu não teria isso de nenhuma outra maneira.

Eu pego a mão dela à medida que caminhamos para o nosso portão de embarque, o primeiro passo para esta nova etapa da nossa vida.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Assim como a fic toda, esse casamento foi totalmente a cara da Bebê Swan e do Garoto Rico, mesmo com todas as "coisas diferentes", foi muito fofo..._

_Espero que vocês tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu com essa fic. Foi realmente um prazer traduzi-la para vc´s e rir tanto ao longo de tudo isso... essa é, sem dúvida, a fic mais engraçada que eu já li nesse mundo de fanfics._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews! E aquelas que não deixaram tb... E, pela última vez..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Bjs e obrigada!_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **__Essa fic tem uma continuação! *pula de alegria*, mas ainda não está finalizada, tem apenas 3 capítulos postados e eu ainda não recebi uma resposta da autora se ela permite que eu traduza. Então, coloquem meu perfil em alerta e vc´s saberão se e quando ela for postada aqui..._

_Ah, postei uma ONE SHOT hoje tb, chama-se "**Nosy Neighbors**"... leiam e deixem reviews!  
_


	35. Cena extra 1

**LEIAM**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bem, pessoal, eu tinha dito a vocês que a autora tinha postado três capítulos da continuação de Mr. Horrible... após conversar com ela, ela me autorizou a traduzir o que foi postado e informou que **NÃO** continuará a escrever mais fics, pois ela estava no meio do processo de divórcio e o ex-marido usou as fics que ela escrevia contra ela, alegando que ela "perdia tempo" com isso, então ela decidiu parar de escrever... muito triste, principalmente pq ela é uma ótima autora e uma pessoa extremamente simpática!

Portanto, postarei aqui os três capítulos que ela havia postado como se fossem "cenas extras"...

O nome da fic é:

**Mr Horrible Two: Electric Squeakquelboo*********,** que traduzindo seria como:

**Mr. Horrible Dois: Sequência Elétrica**

_*__Squeakquelboo__: significa a sequência de um filme pré-existente, obviamente feito exclusivamente para ganhos financeiros, em vez de com base na demanda, ou mérito artístico do original._

Lembrem-se, colocarei os caps. aqui como cenas extras!

* * *

**Mr Horrible Two: Electric Squeakquelboo**

**Capítulo 1 / Cena Extra 1**

* * *

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

"Beleza, você tem alguma idéia do que acontece, então?"

Meu melhor amigo drag queen Jamie está me contando sobre brincar por aí com algum jovem atraente. Apenas _ele _ofereceria tanta informação assim e, como resultado, eu já não estou com fome. Eu sei o que está vindo, mas estou impotente para evitar isso. Ele vai dizer-me, independente se eu quero ouvir isso, ou não.

"Ele rasga o colar de contas como se estivesse ligando um cortador de grama. Um _cortador de grama! _Vroom! O corpo dele tem apenas uma reação natural a essa altura, você sabe".

Eu começo a vomitar e cubro a minha boca, correndo para fazer isso na lata de lixo antes de eu vomitar meu almoço.

Limpando a minha boca, eu volto a ele.

"Okay, número um?" Eu grito. "Isso não é conversa apropriada para a hora do almoço, Jamie! Dois? Quando você vai parar de foder por aí e encontrar alguém que _ama _você? Este tipo de merda não aconteceria se você resolvesse se estabelecer".

"Nada de trocadilhos." Ele bufa. "E nem todo mundo quer ser a velha mulher casada que fala demais, sabe".

Jesus no Asilo Cristo. Temos 30 anos, não 100, mas Jamie atua como se eu estivesse pronta para comemorar as Bodas de Ouro do meu casamento.

"Então, quando você vai contar a ele, Beleza, hein?"

Eu mordo meu lábio. Jamie tem mais um daqueles dias aleatórios que nunca fazem sentido, e ele veio para o almoço. Eu estou no prazo final para o meu próximo livro, que é o que acaba por ser a parte de merda de realmente ter um contrato de livro. Eu estive enterrada no meu laptop por semanas, e o Garoto Rico sugeriu esta manhã que eu poderia precisar de uma pausa. Ah, e uma vida social seria benéfica também. Nada faz você mais patética do que o seu marido bombardeador-nerd-programador-de-computador lhe dizendo que você precisa mais de uma vida social. Almoço no apartamento com Jamie parecia que iria satisfazer ambos os pedidos sem tomar muito tempo. É claro, Jamie tem que fazer valer cada segundo, e está me atormentando.

"Eu não sei, Jamie. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso..."

Jamie sabe algo que Edward não sabe, visto que eu realmente não preciso me preocupar muito sobre como Jamie vai reagir. Edward e eu não falamos sobre ter uma família, mas parece que, mesmo com um sistema reprodutivo tão estéril como a porra do Saara, uma mulher tem um relógio biológico. Só que, no meu caso, não é tanto biológico quanto psicológico.

Emmett e Rosalie se casaram no ano seguinte ao que Garoto Rico e eu casamos. Foi totalmente a besteira de Princesa Di com uma caravana de 400 Munchkins***** de O Mágico de Oz que poderia ter passado como um carro alegórico, e como sua dama de honra, eu tive de lidar com essa porra. Rosalie ainda não me perdoou por mostrar um flash das suas ligas quando dei um peteleco naquela pessoa desprezível no ar como um pára-quedas para organizá-lo sobre o altar para a foto perfeita. Tenho certeza que o suspiro coletivo dos convidados não tinha ajudado a minha causa, nem o vídeo do casamento que pegou a coisa toda para a posteridade.

_* __Munchkins__: __são os nativos__do fictício País__Munchkin__nos livros de__Oz, de L.__Frank__Baum.__Eles__apareceram pela primeira vez__no romance 'O Maravilhoso Mágico de Oz', em 1900,__em que__são descritos como sendo__algo__de baixa estatura e usam apenas azul__. __Eles são__mais conhecidos__ pela __sua representação__no filme de__1939__ 'O Mágico de __Oz',__em que__são interpretados por anões adultos proporcionais, vestidos com__roupas__ brilhantemente __multicoloridas, __e vivem em __Munchkinland__._

Ainda assim, nos quatro anos em que estiveram casados, eles conseguiram colocar no mercado três pequenos herdeiros Cullen. Tanto quanto eu amo o cheiro deles quando eles estão frescos, é pelas crianças que eu me apaixonei completamente. Vindo de Rose e Emmett, eles são pequenos tagarelas bárbaros, falando com um vocabulário além da sua idade. O mais velho deles, Raphael (Rose tinha alguma idéia pretensiosa de um nome _temático _para as crianças, e todos eles são nomeados em homenagem à porra de anjos, como se seus nomes fossem ajudá-los) realmente me perguntou se eu era velha demais para ter filhos agora, e tinha batido _A Mudança_ porque ele gostaria de um maldito primo. Ele tem _três_ anos.

"Eu não sei, Jamie. Ele é tão ocupado com o trabalho e nós nunca discutimos isso nenhuma vez. Nós apenas meio que tiramos as crianças da mesa com o meu negócio de senhora quebrado e tudo".

Ele responde com um olhar fulminante, antes que ele verbaliza seu desdém.

"O que aconteceu com toda aquela besteira de amigo e parceiro, Beleza? Você está com medo de dizer ao amigo e parceiro que você quer sair e comprar alguns bebês com todos aqueles potes de dinheiro que você tem guardado no porão?"

Porra. Como eu digo ao Garoto Rico que os meus ovários fantasma estão enviando o Bat Sinal para o meu cérebro? Eu quero filhos. Bem, eu quero um filho, pelo menos. Não necessariamente um bebê, mas um filho. Outra geração que nós possamos moldar. Merda, eu nem sequer mostrei a ele no que eu tenho trabalhado para o próximo livro porque é tudo sobre mim. Bem, meio que sobre mim. É sobre essa garota que não consegue encontrar um homem com quem ter bebês, então ela se torna uma babá para conseguir passar o tempo com os filhos que ela quer ter, apenas para conhecer esse cara em um parque que pensa que ela é uma mãe. É uma espécie de comédia, mas tem suas raízes na tragédia do meu cérebro fodido.

"Eu vou dizer a ele. Assim que ele voltar de qualquer que seja a conferência de nerds em que ele está nesta semana".

Era uma vez, eu mantinha o controle da agenda do Garoto Rico. A realidade é que todos correm juntos depois de alguns anos, e eu não tenho idéia se ele está na Convenção de Desenvolvedores, ou na Exposição de Desenvolvedores, ou na Porra de Festa do Chá dos Desenvolvedores da PlaceLikeHome. Tudo o que sei é que ele está fora da cidade até amanhã, sendo que, quando ele chegar em casa, nós vamos foder como macacos, e ele me dará qualquer que seja a coisa roubada que eu exija da sua pilhagem.

Jamie arqueia uma sobrancelha perfeitamente bem cuidada para mim, duvidando da minha sinceridade, mas ele tem um sorriso perverso, como se eu estivesse presa.

"Dizer-me o quê?" Eu ouço atrás de mim. Deixo escapar um grito fodido e bato contra a mesa. Maldito seja. Garoto Rico veio para casa mais cedo. Meu melhor amigo traidor aqui me vendeu descendo o rio. Ele viu Edward vindo atrás de mim. Só Deus sabe o quanto o Garoto Rico ouviu da nossa conversa.

"Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem um pouco." Jamie oferece prestativamente, fazendo sua usual grande saída. Juro por Deus, ele tem que ser Joan Fodida Crawford reencarnada. Espero como o inferno que ele nunca se estabeleça com alguém, porque se ele quisesse filhos, eles acabariam intimamente familiarizados com as maneiras certas e erradas para escolher roupas.

"Jesus Calendário Google Cristo, Garoto Rico! Você pode avisar alguém quando você está mudando seu itinerário? E se eu estivesse tomando um dia de folga de escrever, sentada no sofá assistindo Springer na minha calcinha caindo aos pedaços e comendo bombons?"

"Então eu teria aplaudido. Você está trabalhando de forma doentia, Bella, e se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que era porque você está me evitando. Então eu entro para ouvi-la prometendo me dizer uma coisa, o que significa que eu realmente não sei melhor, não é? Eu tenho sido um idiota?"

Eu inclino a minha cabeça. Essa conversa está vindo muito mais cedo do que eu esperava que viesse. Jamie do caralho jogou-me sob o ônibus.

**x X x**

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Meu coração está sentado em algum lugar onde imagino que o meu esfíncter pilórico deveria ser.

Eu não posso pensar em qualquer sentimento pior do que o que eu tenho tido ultimamente, e entrar e ouvir Bella e Jamie falando de um segredo que ela vem escondendo simplesmente torna isso pior. Cinco anos atrás, era uma luta para eu ir para o escritório e deixá-la para trás. Eu sempre pensei que quando nos casássemos, seria mais do mesmo. Mas quando a carreira de Bella fez algum progresso e minha empresa foi crescendo, as coisas pareciam sugar mais e mais do nosso tempo.

Eu trabalho até tarde, apenas para voltar para casa e encontrar Bella exausta e distante. Os esforços que tínhamos feito para realmente aprender a cozinhar tinham desaparecido e estávamos de volta aos pedidos sem parar de comida pronta que nos sustentaram no início do nosso relacionamento. Ela está mais magra, com grandes círculos escuros sob os seus olhos, e ela anda por aí como se estivesse em uma névoa metade do tempo, seu cérebro trabalhando em coisas que ela não está compartilhando comigo.

Eu estive tão paranóico com o que está acontecendo conosco que eu tenho trabalhado ainda mais duro tentando liberar algum tempo para tirar férias com ela. Ou algo assim. Eu sei que ela está trabalhando na direção de um prazo final em seu livro, e eu tenho esperança de que uma vez que ela termine, nós possamos ir para algum lugar privado. Um lugar que não tenha serviço de celular para que possamos estar juntos sem interrupções. É claro, cada vez que eu tento trazer isso à tona, ela faz barulhos sobre a "necessidade de trabalhar" e nós voltamos exatamente para onde começamos.

Estou um pouco surpreso em ver Jamie aqui hoje, eu não acho que ela tem visto ou falado com alguém em semanas além de mim. Ela até mesmo tem recusado convites da Vovó Platt, o que é chocante. Elas se reúnem pelo menos a cada duas semanas para o "brunch", que é geralmente em formato líquido. Bella diz que ela precisa de pelo menos uma semana entre as visitas com a minha avó para desintoxicação.

Então aqui estamos nós, em um impasse. Estou usando o meu melhor "olhar indicativo" enquanto ela está olhando de forma assassina, embora eu não tenha certeza quem é a sua vítima, eu, ou James. Eu sei qual eu estou esperando que seja.

"Bebê Swan." Eu começo.

"Não venha com 'Bebê Swan' para mim." Ela estala.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ela.

"E não me diga que eu pareço um gatinho bravo também." Ela ordena. "Todo fofo, macio, cuspindo loucamente e totalmente inofensivo. Isso é uma desculpa barata".

"Eu não diria gatinho porque você irritada não é qualquer coisa que eu chamaria de fofo. Estou mais inclinado para o 'zumbi em um tumulto', vendo como seu cabelo está meio que amarfanhado, e eu estou bastante certo que eu vejo alguns ossos salientes para fora".

"Eu acho que eu prefiro gatinho." Ela responde.

"Sim, bem, eu particularmente não acho brigar romântico, então você não vai me ver pensando em você em qualquer tipo de termo agradável enquanto estamos fazendo isso".

"Nós não estamos brigando." Ela resmunga.

"Você está certa, porque brigar implica em falar, e nós com certeza não temos feito muito isso ultimamente, temos?"

Eu não obtenho resposta que não seja um beicinho.

"Então, se você não está falando, e nós não estamos brigando, eu suponho que isso me deixa aqui adivinhando o que você quer me dizer. Nestas situações, normalmente é algo como 'eu acho que quero o divórcio', ou 'estou tendo um caso', então, por que você não vai em frente e me diz o que quer que seja o grande segredo que você acha que é bom para compartilhar com seu melhor amigo gay e não com o seu marido".

Oh. Eu estou gritando agora. Eu não planejava fazer isso. Então, novamente, esta é a primeira vez que eu me permiti pensar em possíveis razões pelas quais ela pudesse estar me evitando. Eu acho que é simplesmente natural para mim ficar um pouco preocupado sobre isso.

"Isso não é o que eu quero!" Ela grita, apenas para murmurar algo que eu não tenho certeza se ouvi corretamente.

Por um momento, meu coração para. Completamente e fodidamente para. Eu não consigo entendê-la rápido o suficiente.

Ela está olhando para o chão, não para mim, e eu fodidamente odeio que ela esteja de volta a isso novamente. Esta é uma Bella que eu não tenho visto em cinco anos, e eu com certeza como o inferno não quero vê-la agora. Ela fez a transição de Gabrielle para a Bella chutadora de bundas e não-toma-nenhum-prisioneiro e eu quero que ela fique aqui, não fuja.

"Bella? Você sabe o quanto eu quero dar-lhe o que você quiser. Eu gostaria de poder corrigir isso para você. Você acha que isso é o que eu quero? Ou isso é algo que você realmente deseja para si mesma?"

Ela olha para mim, lágrimas correndo pelas suas bochechas.

"É só que... eu vejo Emmett e Rose e eu quero isso. Eu quero que a gente foda pequenas mentes. Eu quero que sejamos uma família, não apenas um casal. É como se eu tivesse um relógio biológico no meu cérebro, ou algo assim. Eu vejo você com Raph e Gabe e Ariel e rasga meu coração cada vez. Eu quero isso com os _nossos _filhos, sabe?"

"Bebê Swan, nós sabíamos que não podíamos ter filhos. O que você quer fazer?"

"Podemos... você quer adotar?" Ela me pergunta em voz baixa.

Eu a puxo em um abraço apertado.

"Bebê Swan, podemos sair e comprar para nós a porra de uma jangada cheia de bebês de qualquer lugar que você quiser. Como um buffet de bebês. Basta dizer a palavra".

Naturalmente, Bebê Swan sendo Bebê Swan, sempre que eu tento dizer a ela que eu vou fazer de tudo para fazê-la feliz, ela fica irritada. Desta vez, ela pelo menos evita as minhas bolas, mas pisa no meu pé, em vez disso. Enquanto estou gritando de dor (ela pode pisar muito fodidamente forte), ela começa a gritar.

"Eu não quero bebês fofinhos. Eu quero filhos. Rosalie e Mitt-Mitt tem feito o suficiente com os bebês. Eu quero as crianças que ninguém quer. Os mais velhos, especialmente naquela idade estranha onde eles não são tão bonitos mais e sentem como se ninguém os quisesse. _Esses_ são os filhos que eu quero".

Consigo me reprimir de dar um tapa na minha cara. Estou morrendo de vontade de me executar. É claro que Bebê Swan gostaria da Ilha de Brinquedos dos Que Não se Encaixam como uma família. Eu sorrio para ela, acenando em direção ao laptop dela.

"Então vamos ficar online e ver o que podemos descobrir sobre você conseguir um bando de crianças, Bebê Swan. Você ama pesquisar, então vamos fazer isso".

Ela estreita os olhos, desconfiada.

"Sério? Você não está fodendo comigo?"

Se ela não estivesse tão emocional agora, eu provavelmente reviraria os olhos. Em vez disso, eu a lembro da nossa conversa da época quando estávamos namorando:

"Eu disse a você quando nós primeiramente discutimos isso que nós poderíamos fazer o que você quisesse, se você quisesse. Agora é a hora. Então vamos fazer alguma pesquisa hoje à noite e fazer algumas ligações amanhã. Vou até pegar um dia de folga no trabalho, se você quiser".

"Eu fodidamente amo você, Garoto Rico! Eu não sei por que eu estava deixando-me em tal estado de tensão sobre isso".

Eu também não. E, foda-se, se descobrir como conseguir uma criança, ou duas, não é melhor do que ouvir sobre um caso.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*Suspirando*_

_Levanta a mão quem estava com saudades da Bebê Swan e do Garoto Rico também... Eu fodidamente amo esses dois! E agora que eles querem ter filhos, achei fofo demais! _

_Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, infelizmente teremos só mais dois capítulos/cenas extras aqui, como avisei no início..._

_A todos vc´s que têm a fic em alerta, ou nos seus favoritos, por favor, comentem!_

_Postarei o próximo cap. na semana que vem, mas não sei o dia certo..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Cena extra 2

**Mr Horrible Two: Electric Squeakquelboo**

**Capítulo 2 / Cena Extra 2**

* * *

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

Assim, verifica-se, através da extensa pesquisa na internet do Garoto Rico e eu... bem, eu pintando as minhas unhas dos pés com listras pretas e vermelhas... que conseguir uma criança não é tão fácil. Não que conseguir um bebê da forma "normal" seja sempre fácil, mas a adoção, mesmo das crianças que ninguém parece querer, é um pé no saco. Estou desanimada.

"Bella, você realmente acha que pode decidir um dia que você queria uma criança e nós teríamos uma enviada para nós no dia seguinte?" Ele pergunta.

"Uh, duh. Quero dizer, Fat Witch pode me entregar seus brownies no dia seguinte! E _todo mundo _quer aqueles. Achei que não levaria tanto tempo pelas crianças. Todos não querem bebês fofinhos?"

Ele revira os olhos e dá tapinhas na minha cabeça como se eu fosse algum tipo de cão e eu realmente, REALMENTE quero dar um soco nele. Quero dizer, não realmente, porque se ele não puder desempenhar a pesquisa, eu sou meio que totalmente fodida sem um remo e um canguru, mas estou frustrada e preciso de alguém para levar isso para fora. Esses sites são cheios de coisas incompreensíveis e palavras difíceis que eu não tenho ideia do que eles estão sequer dizendo.

"Suspiro." Eu começo.

"'Suspiro? Você realmente disse a palavra 'suspiro' aí?"

"Bem, eu quero ter a certeza que você está ciente da minha frustração aqui, e eu pensei que um suspiro real seria muito sutil".

Ele ri de mim. "Bebê Swan, ninguém _nunca _acusou você de ser sutil. Mas, por favor, siga em frente".

"Quero dizer, olhe para isto! É como se eles não quisessem que essas crianças conseguissem pais! Formulários, formulários, mais formulários, e então eles entrevistam. Como eu vou algum dia passar em uma entrevista? Quero dizer, é como se eu tivesse a síndrome de Tourette***** metade do tempo! E então se eles entrevistarem amigos e família? Jesus Informação Demais Cristo, Edward! Ontem Jamie estava me contando essa história horrível sobre estimuladores anais com bolinhas! Estimuladores anais com bolinhas! E um jovem atraente! Quem diabos vai nos deixar ter um filho? Somos loucos para até mesmo pensar nisso!"

_* __A __S__índrome de Tourette__, ou __síndrome de la Tourette__, também referida como __SGT__ ou __ST__, é uma desordem neurológica ou neuroquímica caracterizada por tiques, reações rápidas, movimentos repentinos (espasmos), ou vocalizações, que ocorre repetidamente da mesma maneira com considerável frequência. Esses tiques motores e vocais mudam constantemente de intensidade e não existem duas pessoas no mundo que apresentem os mesmos sintomas. A maioria das pessoas afetadas é do sexo masculino._

Ele revira os olhos para mim. "Querida, pare por um segundo aqui. Somos dois adultos com mais dinheiro do que nós podemos gastar. Tenho um fundo de depósito e um emprego que paga uma quantia ridícula de dinheiro. Você pode não ser uma milionária sozinha, mas você tem uma carreira de escritora de sucesso e você é uma pessoa carinhosa que é muito de mente aberta. O que não é o amor sobre nós?"

Olho para ele, perguntado-me quando o bando de pessoas como pássaros veio e comeu seu cérebro. Espere, esses são zumbis. Pergunto-me quando os _zumbis _vieram e comeram seu cérebro.

"Você não me ouviu? Estimuladores. Anais. Com. Bolinas. E sua avó..."

"Ela é um respeitado membro da comunidade que doa para inúmeras instituições de caridade. Eu acho que ela até mesmo tem algumas com seu nome nelas." Ele interrompe.

"Então o que você está dizendo é que, se você for rico, você pode comprar crianças? Isso não funcionou tão bem para Rose, não é?"

Eu sei no segundo que as palavras saem da minha boca que eu estou sendo uma cadela, mas isso nunca pareceu dar-me um filtro antes.

Ele não grita de volta, porém, o que torna ainda pior. Ele só olha para mim com esse olhar triste em seus olhos e fala tão baixinho que tenho que lutar para ouvi-lo.

"Bella, você sabe o que a adoção de Rosalie fez para a minha família. Se você quiser fazer isso, você tem que saber que nós _seremos_ capazes de obter uma criança, mas há um monte de estresse do caralho envolvido. Se não podemos lidar com isso agora e começamos a brigar durante cada pequena discussão, não há nenhum ponto em sequer começar porque vamos acabar matando um ao outro, ou pior".

Eu sei que ele está certo. Quero dizer, mesmo com tanto dinheiro quanto seus pais tinham à sua disposição, eles tiveram uma bagunça com Rosalie. Eu trazendo isso à tona aqui é simplesmente estúpido, mas estou frustrada. Quero dizer, antes de conhecer Edward, toda a coisa de nada-de-bebês estava bem para mim. Mesmo quando nós transamos eu estava bem com não ter filhos. Eu gosto do fato de que podemos ir a qualquer lugar a qualquer momento. Não como se nós realmente fizéssemos isso, mas nós podíamos. Enquanto nós temos uma babá-de-peixe, o que está ficando mais difícil à medida que Mitt fica mais convencido de que Birkin é uma espécie alienígena, e não parte de alguma conspiração do governo. Aparentemente, os alienígenas são piores do que o controle do governo em sua mente.

Então, é como se todo o inferno explodisse e meu cérebro estúpido mudasse em algum modo fodido de menininha e decidisse que eu preciso ser uma mãe. O que é simplesmente conversa de louco, porque qualquer pessoa com meio cérebro sabe que eu sou provavelmente a última pessoa que deveria ter um bebê. Jesus Mãe de Óctuplos Cristo, até mesmo Kate Gosselin seria uma melhoria sobre as minhas habilidades seriamente questionáveis. Eu não acho que ela xinga o tempo todo, e eu aposto dinheiro que ela não veste camisetas para encontros com seu agente, que tem Ceiling Cthulhu***** nela (a propósito, o melhor presente de Natal do Garoto Rico, tipo, _de sempre!_). Tem que ser loucura da minha parte querer manchar as mentes impressionáveis dos jovens com a minha visão distorcida do mundo.

_*__Cthulhu__: é um personagem fictício criado pelo escritor de horror HP Lovecraft em 1919. Cthulhu é descrito como "Uma coisa horrível demais para descrever". Embora seja muitas vezes descrito como tendo uma cabeça de polvo, com asas de morcego, e sendo do tamanho de uma montanha. A própria visão de Chthulhu pode fazer um homem adulto ajoelhar e chorar como um bebê. "Ceiling Cthulhu" seria Cthulhu no teto, como na foto: http:/ images. cheezburger. com/ completestore/ 2010/ 4/ 1/ 129145851835968221. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

O problema é que eu olho para o Garoto Rico e vejo o pai fodidamente maravilhoso que ele seria e eu quero ver isso. Ele pode ter uma família completamente FUBAR*****, mas ele é extremamente são por ter crescido com eles, e meus loucos ovários fantasmas entram em estado de intenso pensamento sobre ele com uma criança.

_*__FUBAR__ é a abreviação para "fucked up beyond all reason", que significa, "fodido além de toda a razão"._

Eu suspiro e olho para ele. Parte de mim quer dizer a ele que nós vamos ser melhores fazendo um aumento de nível de Birkin para um cachorro. A outra parte... bem, a outra parte quer vê-lo jogando uma bola de baseball para uma criança. Ou, você sabe, ensinando uma criança como invadir sites dos seus concorrentes. Eu provavelmente deveria ser realista aqui.

**x X x**

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

A verdade é que agora eu estou assustado com toda essa ideia de adoção. Quero dizer, obviamente, minha família não será selecionada como a família do anúncio para adoção. Meio que Fagin*****, eu não tenho certeza se meu pai poderia ter estabelecido um exemplo pior para o seu filho adotado. Eu não tenho ideia do por que Bebê Swan tem essa vontade súbita de procriar através do poder dos meios legais, mas eu ainda quero fazê-la feliz, e isso parece ser isso.

_*__Fagin__ é um personagem fictício que aparece no romance "Oliver Twist" de Charles Dickens, referido no prefácio do romance como um "receptor de mercadorias roubadas", mas referida com mais frequência dentro da história real como o "cavalheiro jovial" ou simplesmente o "judeu"._

Por alguma estranha razão, porém, ela reverte para o tipo de comportamento que eu vi o tempo todo quando estávamos namorando. Se algo é difícil, ela automaticamente vai falhar nisso. E se ela vai falhar, ela vai escolher para mim até que eu sinta exatamente tão na merda sobre mim como ela se sente. Estou dividido entre a vontade de estrangulá-la e querendo foder a irritação diretamente para fora dela. Então, o que eu faço? Volto para o meu papel atribuído como Supernerd e continuo com a pesquisa.

"Ok, olhe. Estou no site aqui. Existem 58 distritos de serviço social e, tipo, outras 70 e tantas agências de adoção. Ou poderíamos fazer a coisa toda privada e tentar encontrar alguém sozinhos. E há sempre a rota da adoção estrangeira, mas podemos obtê-los online, se é assim que queremos. Eu acho que nós ainda temos que fazer o resto da lista, porém, como preencher um requerimento e fazer a coisa da lição de casa. A primeira coisa, então, é descobrir como nós queremos fazer isso".

Ela me dá um olhar vazio.

"Qual é o problema? Informação demais? Quero dizer, não são realmente muitos; eu posso pegar os dados deles aqui e classificá-los pela distância daqui e, em seguida, podemos olhar para as revisões ou entrevistar alguns clientes..."

Eu paro quando o seu olhar vazio se transforma em um olhar aguçado, como se eu fosse o maior idiota do planeta. Aquele olhar nunca é uma boa. Aquele olhar significa que estou definitivamente sendo cortado e, provavelmente, dormindo no quarto de hóspedes.

"Hum, eu estou errado?" Eu tento.

"Você possui ou você não possui a porra da maior rede social no planeta?"

Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que isso tem a ver com descobrir o caminho que queremos levar em adotar, mas eu aprendi uma coisa nos últimos cinco anos. Eu deveria rolar com onde quer que ela leve isso.

"Uh... eu possuo?"

É também o melhor neste momento expressar as coisas em declarações, mas, novamente, estou confuso, e definitivamente não quero dizer a coisa errada. Bem, o que eu realmente não quero fazer é dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

"Quantas pessoas estão registradas em sua pequena rede social, Edward?"

O tom paternalista mais o uso do meu nome cristão significa que o quarto de hóspedes está aparecendo no meu futuro imediato. Perigo, Will Robinson! Perigo! Abortar! Minha mente está correndo tentando apanhar para onde quer que os pequenos hamsters no cérebro dela tenham fugido quando isso afunda em mim. Meio bilhão de usuários registrados. Meio bilhão. Todos nas pontas dos meus dedos.

"Você não quer ir através das rotas normais, não é?" Eu pergunto a ela. "Você quer usar o site para encontrar alguém".

"Ainda há esperança para você, Garoto Rico. Você não é tão idiota como você parece".

Eu olho para baixo e vejo o que estou vestindo. Jeans desgastados. Sem sapatos. Camiseta hilariante zombando da Microsoft que eu comprei online. Uniforme nerd. Como eu poderia parecer idiota? Oh...

"Sinto muito, querida. Levei alguns minutos para entender você. Você sabe como eu sou todo sobre pesquisar todas as opções primeiro".

Sim, esta é a parte onde eu deveria pedir desculpas. Eu não tenho ideia por que eu estou, mas Jasper me assegurou há muito tempo que, quando Bebê Swan ficava assim eu simplesmente deveria acenar com a cabeça, oferecer minhas desculpas abjetas e continuar como se eu fosse o maior idiota no planeta. Ele admitiu que isso realmente não faz sentido, mas isso mantém os embargos de sexo a um mínimo. E eu odeio os embargos de sexo.

"Você está dispensado da sua necessidade inexplicável para sempre pensar dentro da caixa, Garoto Rico. Agora, vamos precisar de alguma ajuda vindo com isso. Quero dizer, não queremos soar patéticos, ou desesperados, mas nós não queremos tentar através de toda aquela merda de 'Nós temos tanto e simplesmente queremos compartilhar com os menos afortunados' também, porque nenhum de nós pode jogar isso fora".

"Por que não podemos ser nós mesmos?" Eu pergunto a ela.

O olhar crítico aparece.

"Porque, _Edward_, nós mesmos somos exatamente sobre o que estávamos preocupados uma hora atrás. _Nós mesmos_ xingamos como caminhoneiros. _Nós mesmos _temos melhores amigos que deixam jovens atraentes usarem estimuladores anais com bolinhas neles. E _nós mesmos_ temos uma avó com mais dinheiro do que Midas, que é louca como uma casinha suja de rato".

"Sem mencionar um melhor-amigo-reduzido-a-cunhado que é louco." Eu resmungo.

"O quê?" Ela grita.

"Eu estava pensando sobre a melhor forma de tornar mais aceitável, uhm, nós mesmos, para publicação".

Ufa. Crise evitada.

"Você gostaria de pegar o pessoal de marketing da Place?" Eu continuo.

"Você tem escritores e merdas que são menos lobotomizados do que durante o meu muito breve período de trabalho?"

"A maioria deles são as mesmas pessoas. Eles ainda estão à espera de uma oferta pública inicial pelas suas ações..."

"Doce Bebê Jesus em um pteranodonte*****, Garoto Rico. Por que você não despediu aquele monte de falhas ainda?"

_* __P__teranodonte__ (__Pteranodon sp.__: __asa sem dente__): foi um réptil pré-histórico voador da ordem Pterosauria, que viveu no fim do Cretáceo na atual América do Norte. Foi um dos maiores pterossauros que existiram, com cerca de 7,5 metros de envergadura._

Eu não vou nisso com ela. É difícil encontrar bons escritores que sejam tão inteligente como ela é, e ela tende a esquecer isso. Resumindo a sua vinda e fazendo todas as contratações e completamente assumindo o departamento, isso é o que é.

"Ok, se não é o meu pessoal, então quem?"

A melhor defesa é mandá-la para um novo plano.

"Alice, Mitt... talvez Jasper... sua mãe..."

"Minha mãe? E Emmett?"

Estamos condenados. A Sociedade Protetora dos Animais não nos deixaria adotar um vira-lata de rua depois que todos se apossassem desse plano.

"Eu acho que Alice e Jasper seriam as vozes da razão, e Mitt é um grande escritor, uma vez que você editar a loucura fora dele. E talvez Vovó Platt teria algo a oferecer. Ela vai definitivamente querer estar envolvida".

Vou ao nosso armário da frente pela sua Patron. Isto prepara-se para ser pior do que o casamento.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Parece que as coisas ficam cada vez "piores" como esse casal louco... fico imaginando como seria esses dois com uma criança... o que acharam desse capítulo? Agora só resta mais um, que pretendo postar durante a semana pq já traduzi._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Pessoal, vou indicar aqui pra vc's uma ONE que li ontem e adorei! A tradução foi feita pela minha amiga Lary Reeden e a fic se chama Every Inch (Cada Centímetro), só digo que Edward é tatuado! *suspira*. Leiam e deixem reviews! O link da fic é:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7403634/ 1/ Every_Inch_by_Isabel0329 (retirar os espaços)

E pra quem ainda não leu, essa semana comecei a tradução de três novas fics: **High Anxiety, Fall to Pieces **e** Days Like This. **Quem ainda não leu, dê uma passadinha e leia, todas são ótimas! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!


	37. Cena extra 3

**Mr Horrible Two: Electric Squeakquelboo**

**Capítulo 3 / Cena Extra 3**

* * *

**~*~*~ **_**Bella**_

É um sábado de manhã e eu tenho o meu MacBook na mesa ao lado de um barril de café. Vovó tem a sua própria garrafa pessoal, não confiando que o Garoto Rico e eu poderíamos ter a qualidade do álcool que ela está acostumada. Mitt-Mitt está bebendo água que ele purifica de alguma forma, convencido de que a água engarrafada é uma conspiração do governo para continuar a nos drogar, mesmo depois de termos afastado o LSD que eles colocam em nossa água da torneira. Alice está bebendo algum suco hippie rebuscado. Ela e Jasper finalmente decidiram tentar um bebê para eles, e há alguma merda de ervas no seu suco que deveria ajudar com isso. Eu acho que cheira a pântano, mas hey, cada um na sua.

Todo mundo está olhando para mim com expectativa, o que significa que eu tenho que dizer alguma coisa. Eu limpo minha garganta e Garoto Rico engole uma... merda, aquilo era uma dose de tequila?

"Aham." Eu limpo minha garganta novamente. "Então, uh, o ponto de nos reunirmos todos hoje é que o Garoto Rico e eu queremos começar uma família".

Mitt levanta uma sobrancelha, mas Vovó Platt é aquela que abre a boca.

"Você mentiu para mim, garota? Todo esse tempo você afirmou que era tão estéril como o Saara. Isso foi algum truque para me fazer sentir pena de você e partilhar a minha riqueza?"

Garoto Rico engole outra dose antes de abordar a sua avó.

"Não, Vovó. Bella realmente não pode engravidar. Nós queremos adotar, e Bella tem uma ideia original de como nós poderíamos ir sobre isso".

Espero que ele não fique bêbado. Se ele vai tomar doses a cada vez que alguém fala, nós vamos estar em um mundo de dor.

"Eu, uh, Edward está certo." Eu gaguejei. "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos usar a Placelikehome para nos colocar lá fora, sabe?"

"Então, vocês querem um bebê." Alice afirma, presunçosamente.

"Não, na verdade, nós não queremos." Eu respondo. "Queremos uma criança que não terá uma chance de outra forma. Existem muitas pessoas lá fora procurando por bebês, e isso é ótimo. Quero dizer, os bebês são legais, eu acho, se você não se importa que alguém faça cocô, ou xixi, ou vomite em você, e ficando sem dormir..."

Eu pego quando ela foca em mim com o seu olhar cadela.

"Desculpe, eu saí da linha." Peço desculpas. "O que eu quero dizer é, os bebês não são realmente para nós. Queremos uma criança que, de outra forma, não conseguiria ser adotada".

"E você acha que vocês vão encontrar uma dessas no site dele?" Emmett interrompe. "Quero dizer, não é como o território de Chris Hansen? Enviando falsas mensagens do site para as crianças?"

Eu dou um tapa na minha cara enquanto Garoto Rico dá outra batida, ignorando o copo todo desta vez.

"Isso é completamente errado." Eu murmuro, aparentemente alto o suficiente para o Garoto Rico me ouvir, porque ele me saúda com a garrafa de Patron e toma um gole gigante, espirrando um pouco para a sua camisa.

"Isso é abuso de álcool!" Eu grito.

"Ouçam." Eu continuo no que eu espero soar como uma voz autoritária. "Eu não estou enviando falsas mensagens como isca, ou roubando bebês, ou qualquer outra coisa fodida que vocês podem trazer à tona. Tudo o que nós queremos fazer é usar esse megafone gigante que o Garoto Rico construiu para fazer algo diferente do que colheitas de fazenda virtual. Quero dizer, com todas aquelas pessoas lá, alguém tem que saber algo sobre uma criança que precisa de alguns pais, certo? Sem passar por essa merda toda de escolher uma agência e esperar pelo melhor".

"Então, para o que você precisa de nós?" Alice pergunta.

Reviro os olhos para ela.

"Obviamente, precisamos de um pouco de relações públicas fixadas aqui. Eu estou um pouco enervada, e queremos soar como amáveis, sem ser falsos ou desesperados, vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer? Tem que haver um meio termo feliz entre eu postando 'Dê-me seu filho fodidamente indesejado' e a bajulação que Jennifer Garner faz em _Juno_, sabem o que eu quero dizer?"

Alice concorda.

"Ok, então eu tomo a liberdade de conseguir para todos vocês alguns blocos de notas e coisas assim, mas eu estou esperando que nós possamos debater algo que soa bem e explicar quem nós somos, o que estamos procurando e por que. Como, fazer isso soar bom".

"Certo." Alice concorda. "Em outras palavras, não incluir a parte onde você acha que os bebês estão vomitando, fazendo xixi e cocô e roubando seu sono".

Estou animada! Ela entendeu isso!

"Exatamente!"

Ela fixa seu olhar mortal em mim.

"Vocês dois são ridículos! Por que diabos vocês não tomam qualquer coisa que vocês podem se vocês querem tanto ser pais? Quero dizer, quando você fica grávida, você não consegue escolher! Você pega o que você consegue: menino, menina, ciclopes*****..."

_*__Ciclope__: __gigante (mitológico) com um só olho na testa._

"Gostaríamos totalmente de ter um bebê ciclope. Eu acho que isso conta." Eu digo a ela, olhando para o Garoto Rico por concordância. "Nós vamos renunciar à coisa não-bebês se for um ciclope".

Ela bate a testa na mesa cinco vezes antes de se levantar.

"Eu sinceramente não posso fazer parte dessa loucura. Eu te amo, Bella, e você também, Edward, mas isto está além da minha experiência. Eu não posso fazer vocês dois soarem sãos. Simplesmente não há o suficiente aqui com o que trabalhar. Você não pode tirar sangue de uma pedra".

Com isso, ela vai embora, e Mitt e Vovó Platt começaram a falar entre si. Emmett está tentando convencê-la a doar todo seu dinheiro a algum bando de malucos construindo casas no deserto, e eu descanso a minha cabeça sobre a mesa. Isso vai ser muito mais difícil do que eu pensava.

**x X x**

**~*~*~ **_**Edward**_

Estou trabalhando um pouco embriagado tarde da noite, mas ainda estou sóbrio o suficiente para perceber que Bella está chateada. Como, muito chateada. Mesmo que eu soubesse exatamente como hoje seria, não há como discutir com ela uma vez que ela tem sua opinião formada sobre algo.

Eu consegui arrebanhar minha avó e Emmett para fora da nossa casa antes mesmo de ela perceber isso, ela ainda está sentada ao lado do seu laptop com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

"Bella." Eu a chamo suavemente. Bem, isso soou suave na minha cabeça, mas, aparentemente, Señor Patron tirou meu controle de volume, porque ela salta para cima como se o seu cabelo estivesse pegando fogo.

Quebra meu coração ver que ela está chorando.

"Querida, nós não _precisamos_ deles. Eu sei que você quer que tudo seja perfeito e acha que se você escrever a coisa perfeita, então tudo isso vai acontecer rapidamente e facilmente, mas você deveria saber, depois do que aconteceu com o chá de panela e os últimos cinco anos que, a qualquer momento que todo mundo se envolve, tudo se torna uma merda".

"Eu quis dizer isso sobre o bebê ciclope." Ela funga.

Eu me aproximo e envolvo meus braços em torno dela.

"Eu sei que você quis, baby, mas isso soaria meio insano em um pedido para que alguém nos deixasse se tornar pais, você não acha?"

Ela olha para mim com seus grandes olhos lacrimejantes.

"O que você sugere então?" Ela pergunta.

"Acho que devemos ser simplesmente nós mesmos. Podemos ter, digamos, Jasper examinando para ter certeza de que nós eliminamos a loucura absoluta, como sugerir que há um bebê ciclope lá fora que pode querer ser nosso, mas, diferente disso, eu acho que devemos ser o mais abertos possíveis. Não podemos ter nossos próprios filhos. Gostaríamos de ser pais. Temos muito para oferecer a uma criança e gostaríamos de oferecer o que temos a uma criança que não poderia ter uma chance em um lar".

"Como Charlie Bucket*****".

_*__Charlie Bucket__: é o menino pobre, personagem de 'A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate'._

"Bem, eu acho que Willy Wonka, especialmente aquele que Johnny Depp interpretou, é um pouco mais, er, excêntrico até mesmo do que nós somos, mas, sim, como um Charlie Bucket. Alguma criança que precisa de um Ticket Dourado na vida".

"Então, dizer a verdade?"

"Isso funcionou para o nosso status de relacionamento naquela época, não é? Aqui... vou começar a digitar agora e podemos colocar isso em qualquer janela de 'pop up'".

Eu tomo um assento e abro meu laptop, então começo, "Um... 'Casal financeiramente seguro'..."

"Isso soa amarelado*****".

_*Aqui ela usa a palavra '__fawny__', que vem da palavra 'fawn', que é__ uma cor__marrom claro__amarelado__que normalmente é__usado em referência a__cor__dos pêlos de um cão._

"Isso é mesmo uma palavra?"

"Apenas digite, Garoto Rico. Deixe-me fazer o pensamento. Hmmm... que tal algo como 'Eu sou Edward Cullen, CEO e o-que-quer-que-eu-seja-chamado da Placelikehome. Minha esposa e eu realmente gostaríamos de filhos, mas vendo como não podemos ter um nosso mesmo, nós precisamos da sua ajuda.' Como isso soa?"

"Você não acha que é um pouco informal?"

"Nós não estamos escrevendo uma proposta de negócio aqui, estamos tentando conseguir uma criança! Continue escrevendo".

"Nós esperamos compartilhar nossas vidas com uma criança que, de outra forma, dificilmente encontraria uma casa. Como sabemos que os bebês são altamente procurados, estamos à procura de uma criança mais velha que possa estar esperando por uma família sua, ele ou ela. Hum... "

"Você quer o 'Uhm' ali dentro?"

"Você vai continuar sendo difícil?"

"Desculpe... siga em frente".

"Eu acho que basta colocar as informações de contato aí dentro. Como a sua conta de e-mail no site, ou a minha. Eu nunca uso essa coisa, de qualquer maneira".

Eu suspiro, exasperado. Isso é realmente o que o CEO quer ouvir? Que sua própria esposa não usa o site corretamente?

"Okay. Vou guardá-lo como um projecto aqui e Jasper dá uma olhada na parte da manhã, se estiver tudo bem".

Ela balança a cabeça e aconchega-se ao meu lado, descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Nós sempre podemos adicionar mais nisso amanhã, eu acho." Ela diz suavemente. Eu a levo para a cama, querendo nada mais do que ter sucesso com essa coisa toda. Isso a deixa triste e eu tenso, e tudo fica todo fodido.

**# # #**

Meu alarme normalmente toca por volta das 5h10, então eu não sei exatamente por que estou acordando com o som do barulho do meu maldito telefone do outro lado da cômoda às 4hs. Eu gemo da dor de cabeça que recebi com a tequila de ontem e puxo meu travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça, na esperança de ignorar o telefone.

Até que eu paro para pensar nisso. Merda, se meu telefone está tocando no meio da madrugada, alguma coisa está seriamente errada. Oh, porra... e se o centro de dados estiver em chamas?

Eu me arrasto para fora da cama, arremessando a coberta para fora de mim com tanta força que eu exponho Bebê Swan em toda a sua camiseta velha e a glória sem calcinha. Eu não tenho tempo para verificar sua bunda, porém, já que o maldito telefone está pulando do outro lado da cômoda novamente.

É Jasper?

Eu acho que mal apertei o botão para atender a ligação quando eu o ouço gritar no meu ouvido.

"Que porra é essa que você fez, Edward?"

Não desperto o suficiente para coçar minha cabeça enquanto eu me pergunto o que diabos ele está falando, eu coço minhas bolas, em vez disso.

"Eu... não sei?"

"Você percebe que temos recebido algo como vinte mil fodidos e-mails nas últimas horas?"

"Há algo errado com o site?"

Eu ainda não estou o seguindo, mas pelo menos o centro de dados não foi queimado até o chão.

"Sim, há algo errado com o site! Ele é administrado por um imbecil incompetente!"

Jasper não costuma gritar. Ele definitivamente não grita comigo.

"Incompetente?"

"Sim, seu idiota do caralho! Há e-mails de mulheres oferecendo-se para ter o seu bebê. Mulheres oferecendo para vender o seu bebê a você. Mulheres que gostariam de _brincar de ser o seu bebê durante o sexo_ ".

"Jasper, o que diabos você está falando?"

"Você enviou algum anúncio para os usuários do site? Sem ser aprovado por mim, ou pelo departamente jurídico, ou qualquer pessoa sã?"

"Eu fiz o que? Não... Jasper... tenho certeza que Alice contou a você o que estamos fazendo. Bella e eu estávamos em busca de uma solução para o problema na noite passada e eu salvei o projeto, imaginando que eu falaria com você sobre isso hoje e conseguiria algumas informações..."

"Não, você não salvou qualquer projeto, Edward. Você enviou um comunicado em todo o site. Quando recebi o telefonema sobre a sua caixa de entrada explodindo, isso estava aparecendo no topo do perfil de cada porra de usuário quando eles logaram no site! "

Oh, merda.

"Você precisa trazer a sua bunda aqui." Ele continua. "Vamos lidar com esta bagunça. O departamente jurídico já está no seu caminho para lidar com o seu desastre do caralho, e o pessoal de Relações Públicas está chegando também. Você estava bêbado quando estava fazendo isso?"

Eu acho que talvez eu não deveria responder a ele com base em algum ritual da Quinta Emenda.

"Eu estarei aí assim que eu me vestir".

"Traga Bella também, Edward. Ela ajudou você a entrar nessa porra de confusão. Talvez ela possa ajudar a nos tirar".

Ele bate o telefone e eu me viro para enfrentar a cama. Isso vai ficar ainda mais feio. Eu tenho que acordar Bella e trazê-la para o escritório antes do amanhecer, e não há café na minha mão.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ah, que dó que fiquei da Bella quando ninguém quis ajudá-la a conseguir uma criança... e agora essa bagunça com o site..._

_Infelizmente acabou por aqui pessoal, isso foi tudo o que a autora escreveu! E nós nunca saberemos o que aconteceria com esse casal louco..._

_Obrigada novamente a todos que acompanharam!_

_E deixem reviews pela última vez por aqui!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
